Sports day
by kevslave
Summary: Kamijou must join a sports event in Tokiwadai for merits. What happens if he ended up fighting all the level 5's? But there's a secret behind it...
1. Chapter 1:paticipate

**Hi guys!**

**This is my second story in Toaru verse! Kamijou has his dose of misfortune and a bit more! **

**Please give reviews to whether you want a second chapter! **

**Part 1**

**-Yawn- **A certain spiky haired boy was yawning while being half sunken in his desk. The boy normally was swamped by misfortune, but the past few days seem to be quite OK from the boys point of view. But he knew that the longer he stays without misfortune, the more in trouble he'll get when "the mother of all misfortune" gets loose. Just when Kamijou had that sudden thought, his name was called from behind of him.

"Kamijou Touma! Are you sleeping in class!" Kamijou did not have to turn back to know who that was. It was his classmate Fukiyose Seirei giving him another lecture. "Don't tell me you're to lazy to even face me when I'm talking to you!"

For some reason, Fukiyose's so called "talking"wasn't getting through to Kamijou at all. It was probably due to the fact that he was still suffering from his injuries when he came back from g to do Hawaii. That's why he's head was hazy and his neck was too stiff to turn back.

"Ah! Don't be so harsh towards Kami-yan" a voice was heard just as Fukiyose's frustration level reached it's limit. This voice was even easier to predict. It was probably the voice of a certain triple-agent accompanied by an annoying smile from the pervert next to him.

Once again, the boy who was the topic of the conversation, continues to slump in his chair.

"You have nothing to do with this!"she responded "So stay out of it!"

"Ah! Give your cold words to Kami-yan. Not me."

"Yeah! Enjoy being a tsundere towards Kami-yan" Aoagami started taking part in this verbal brawl.

"who are you calling a tsundere!"

"You're right Aogami! Why have I not seen this before. We have a full-pledged tsundere in our class right now!"

"But why does it have to be Kami-yan!"

"Yeah he has all the good stuff'" Just as the pervert duo made that statement, the blue haired one got an uppercut right under the jaw, while the blond haired one ate a fist with his temple.

The spiky-haired boy slightly turned his gaze towards the three of his classmates and yawned.

'everything looks peaceful' he thought before Fukiyose swung her fist toward his semi-unconcious body.

PART 2

Kamijou was forced to stay after school because it seems Komoe sen-sei had something

to say to him. Just as the boy took a chair to sit on the opposite side of her desk, the 135 centimeter tall teacher started talking. Her posture and face seems serious.

"You're going to be pulled back a year Kamijou-chan" The world fell into complete silence for about minute before Kamijou started to spout out something that can't be considered human language

"whatareyoutalkingaboutthiscan'tbehappeningmymisfortunecan'!"

The news wasn't supposed to be shocking to Kamijou. HE's been otherwise missing class because he's been beating magicians or recovering in the hospital. Not to mention that he's already stupid to begin with. Not being expelled almost seems like a miracle already. But receiving these news so suddenly can make any create his own language.

Luckily Komoe-sensei was close enough to Kamijou that she under stood every word. "Iknow thiscould be hard on you" she continued with a forced smile "that's why I asked the school board to give you a way out"

Those words seemed like light from above shining on the unfortunate boy. Kamijou held his homeroom teacher's hands tightly with sparkling eyes. The message being sent from his eyes can make any human feel awkward.

"Well, since Kamijou-chan wants it that bad then well.." the small teacher rummaged through her small cute bag and pulled up a paper what seemed like a registration form and handed it to her student who was already at his lowest.

Kamijou signed it without reading the information within the form. He'll regret signing it the next morning.

The paper said "participant registration for the tokiwadai public sports festival"

**PART 3**

In a certain apartment, there were 5 tenants cramped into one living room. There wasa little girl with brown hair watching TV with a high school girl who almost looked like her ,just more sinister. On the couch sat a woman in a research gown watching the two of the "sisters"interact with each other. The other end of the couch sat a teenager with white hair and scarlet eyes. There was also a well-endowed women in her late twenties wearing a track suit.

The scene almost seems heat-warming from the outside. But everyone in there is a monster in their certain fields. The little girl was 200001st clone created in the "misaka network" to be their superintendent. The high school girl was also a clone. But she was created to receive the negative thoughts of all the Misaka clones and was created to destroy the number one esper who was now sitting on the edge of the couch. The women with the research gown was one of the people who created the power enhancement programs. The woman in the tracksuit was a member of the academy city's "Anti-skill".

Right now the women in the tracksuit was holding a piece of paper in front of the number one's face.

"What's it this time Yomikawa?" he addressed the person's name with a low irritated voice "an irritated voice " a sport's festival?"

"That's right, you're too weak. You need to exercise"

"Good" Accelerator said while reaching for his choker "Now Ican kill you with no regrets" Yomikawa just responded with a smile and said "You can't scare me-jan"

Yomikawa swung the paper back and forth as though she's playing with Accelerator " I know now"

"What is it?" the boy raised an eye brow.

"You're afraid of loosing-jan" Those words seem like a major offense to a person who was ranked the best in the city full of espers. A person like Accelerator could not loose to anyone in this city when it comes to power alone. But as he thought about that, he remembered a boy who has defeated him twice with just his right hand.

"You still can't convince me" he sighed in boredom making the woman give a frown.

"What you're joining the sports festival, misaka seems interested" the high school girl turned and took part in the conversation.

"You should go says Misaka as Misaka imagines Accelerator with sweat dripping down his body like a hunk!" the ten year old girl also started talking with drool dropping down from her mouth like a pervert fantasying about his favorite star in bed with him.

"Physical activity could be good for your health. I always see you so skinny" finally everyone in the room suppported Yomikawa's idea. The city's number one was now in the middle of an intense pressure just like when he was fighting an angel in Russia.

Accelerator just rubbed his temple and muttered something a person he knew loved to say

"Fukou-da"

**PART 4**

In a cafe somewhere in academy city, sat three girls who people would consider good-looking. They were waiting for someone to return with their drinks. While waiting, a girl with a tall and slender figure to go with her soft tea-colored hair was reading a registration form to join a sports festival in Tokiwadai.

"I thought you weren't interested in this stuff" said a girl with shoulder length brown hair.

"It's different this time" the tall girl said while biting her nail " The event will not be broadcasted and their seems to be quite an amount of powerful espers joining" she closed her eyes to ponder something " What do you think Takitsubo?"

The girl who was asked just nodded and said " I just got word from a person who works for the board of directors that Accelerator, Kamijou Touma, and a few level 5's are joining" everyone on the table was shocked on how can a person like Takitsubo would know such things

"I didn't want to know" she continued " Just this high school girl with a large forehead told me this so that I can give word to you guys"

"why?"

"When I asked, she said 'So that it could be interesting'"

"..heh...So she wants to test the skills of the city's strongest esper..." Mugino chuckled with a dark aura emitting behind her back.

"What's going on?" Hamazu Shiage entered when he felt the sudden chill run down his spine.

"Hamazuraaaaaa" Mugino called him with a tone she used when she tried to kill him back in Russia.

"...Yes?" He responded like a whimpering dog.

"Get a car ready for tomorrow" she said while nearly breaking into an insane laughter " we're going hunting"

**PART 5**

"Ack" a teenager wrapped full of bandages got up from where he was lying, vomiting blood as he did.

"Slowdown. You're not ready ye..." A researcher tried to stop the boy but then he got swung to the wall by an intense strength. He died instantly. The boy didn't care about it. Anger was in his mind and his eyes which was not covered by bandages were full of rage.

"You 're going to cause me trouble after I just saved you" a voice which sounded like a man yet also a woman, an adult yet also a child, a saint yet also a convict was heard coming from a radio attached to the corpse of the researcher.

"...Aleister...Crowley..." the boy said in exhaustion.

"You'll have to wait another day" the sound told the boy to be patient " You'll get your revenge tomorrow Kakine"

**PART 6**

At Tokiwadai, the students are preparing for the sports festival tomorrow. Tents are being set up, the arenas are being prepared, and some of the students are preparing for the events tomorrow.

"Move it to the left a bit...yeah that's it!" a middle school girl with short brown hair was ordering around somw of her classmates where to put the tents.

"Phew! That's all done" Misaka Mikoto wiped her sweat and smiled at her accomplishment. She was helping her classmates and her underclassmen prepare the school campus for the festivities tomorrow. All was fine for her until someone was calling her from behind.

"Ah! Misaka-san you look fine"

Misaka turned towards the direction of the voice and doesn't see anyone. That means there was only one person who would do this. To be specific, there was only one person. The sound was identified by Misaka to be 5 kilometers away and was sent telepathic. Tokiwadai's fifth level 5 was the only person who can do this. It seems Misaka doesn't want to argue with her now.

"Well if you want to be like that" she laughed while speaking telegraphically " We'll see whose the best in Tokiwadai tomorrow"

**PART 7**

An old man with a calm face was talking on the phone. He seems to be smiling without changing his expression.

"Thank you" he hung up and then talked to the young man in front of him who was expecting an answer. The boy had a white headband on his head with a rising sun on his shirt. The man smiled as he sopke. " you're allowed to enter the match tomorrow Gunha-kun"

"!"

**PART 8**

Kamijou felt a sudden chill ran down his spine as he thought of tomorrow.

**Please write in the reviews if you want this to continue. I'll write a better one after this if you want.**

**The next Chapter would be in a few days 9 (a week tops) so cheer me on! I really sucked the first Chapter though!**


	2. Chapter 2:The end is where we begin

**Hi guys! Sorry I'm late. School and everything. But believe me this is nothing like the last chapter! Oh yeah! Thanks for the reviews! I am addicted to reviews!**

PART 1

It was yet another misfortunate morning for a student in academy city. He woke up just to find that he forgot to buy some food at the minimart the other day. He turns towards the little girl in the nun habit next to him.

"Eh...Index-san…" he gave a smile to lighten the atmosphere "how would you feel about instant noodles" The boy expected the little girl, for once in her life, be lady-like and not let her anger(or hunger) get the best of her.

Kamijou heard the sound of teeth grinding like a medieval executioner preparing his tools. The boy does not wish to turn back. Sweat dripping from his face like crazy. He hears the sound of an object slicing through air before many sharp objects are implanted to his head.

"Fukou-da!"

Kamijou has once again left with teeth marks in the morning. He could never get used to the pain of having teeth buried deep into the back of his head. The cat also bit on Kamijou's foot like it was trying to convey 'You forgot my food too!'

"What's this?" a sound of a woman was heard coming from the door. There stood Fukiyose Seirei with both arms crossed over her excessive chest, looking at a scene which normal people wouldn't see every day. Even with the presence of another being, the two biting on the high school student don't seem to let go. Not even trying to lessen the force of their jaws.

"What is it Fukiyose?" the guy with teeth on his head said with a bit of tears "and how did you get in?"

"You left the door unlocked. You should be more careful at this stuff" she sighed in boredom as she saw the miserable state of her classmate "I came to be sure you don't miss today's events like another two idiots did"

"What events?" that just made Fukiyose sigh even harder. It seems she didn't expect Kamijou to remember though. "Didn't you sign something yesterday?"

"Oh yeah" Kamijou snapped his finger as he recalled what happened yesterday "I was really desperate and just signed without reading the contents. But what did it say anyway?"

"I'll just tell you on the way." She gave up and just started to walk out "Get changed in to some sportswear and meet me downstairs"

He was confuse d for a moment and got a bad feeling about things. He had a drop of sweat drip down his cheek when index commented

"Looks like Touma has gotten into trouble again"

PART 2

Kamijou calmed Index down by ordering some take out before leaving. He didn't feel like wearing the uniform he wore on the Daihaisesai. So he wore his usual orange T-shirt, a pair of long track paints, and his worn out basketball shoes. He waved at Fukiyose who was frowning beside the bus stop. She lifted her eyebrow but didn't wave back. She just frowned even more.

"Be faster would you" it was expected "we're already late!"

Kamijou uttered another small 'Fukou-da' before walking with her up the bus. It seems the place their going is too far to reach by foot. He gazed at the bus schedule being projected in the monitor above the seats. A name caught his eye.

"Tokiwadai?" wasn't that the middle-school Misaka MIkoto attended.

"Yeah, You know the place?"

"More like I have an acquaintance there" Kamijou spoke with a shaky tone. Fukiyose was curious, but she didn't push forward. Well, she isn't like those nosy girls. They both didn't say anything until all passengers have gotten on. Unexpectedly (at least for some), no one went off. The bus was too full. A person may compare the situation as a 'human oven'.

"Argh! Move kid"

"Eh..Sorry"

"Hey that's my foot!"

"I apologize!"

"Wahh!"

"I didn't mean to step on you! Fukou-da!"

Kamijou was currently causing quite a ruckus on the bus. If the bus had a driver, Kamijou would be kicked out immediately with a middle finger from a few people standing in the car.

But this was Academy city.

Kamijou didn't have to worry about a middle aged man with a blue cap making him be late for his travel destination. Academy city's technologies are about 30 years more advanced than the outside world. Having buses that are programmed to drive unmanned is no surprise to the residents who have stayed there for quite some time. The case was different for Kamijou, due to his memory loss. He was a guy who was easy to adapt to his surroundings, It maybe because he saw weirder stuff like magicians and angels.

"eek" Fukiyose let out a light girlish shriek as she was pushed from the back. She lost balance but did not fall on the floor of the bus.

Kamijou's shoulder caught her.

Both were at a standstill. Fukiyose's lower face was buried under the boy's sturdy shoulder. Kamijou could feel her warm breath creeping down his shoulder. She fidgeted to escape, but was enable due to the campiness of the bus. She couldn't even move to the left.

"Move out" She sounded as though she was talking with her mouth partially closed. Kamijou just gave her a stiff smile indicating he can't move either. They both could only curse the guy who was standing there.

"But this reminds me of the Daihaiseisai" Kamijou tried to break the silence with some chatty conversation. He brought up the memory of them bumping in to each other on Academy city's sport festival.

Fukiyose suddenly remembered the incidents that occurred during the Daihaisesai. Helping her friends with the wrench pole match, getting refreshments for a Tokiwadai girl who dragged a certain idiot with her, getting carried to the hospital due to heart problems, and…'Why is that idiot in all my flashbacks?'

"You mustn't walk out this time" she remembered something from her flashback. She frowned instantly at the fragments of that memory. It's the reason why the team lost motivation and a good scoring opportunity.

"Don't leave like the Daihaisesai. We lost the teams scoring baka out of all that."

Even though Kamijou did it to save Academy city, no one knew of his heroics except a back stabbing spy and a hot-tempered pyro-magician. Not excluding Fukiyose.

"Sorry" Kamijou said in a low and apologetic voice. Fukiyose changed her tone the very moment she felt the words coming from his mouth were sincere. A slight sound of sorrow could even be heard coming from the teenage boy's throat.

"Forget about it" She tried to comfort him the way she knew "I know guy's like you can't change that fast. I just have to be patient."

"That hurt more than the first time" Kamijou sulked even more and decided to change the topic " What did you mean by 'this time'?"

"This…" Fukiyose started rummaging through the pocket of her jacket, looking for something. Kamijou's face started twisting in a odd manner. He wasn't in body went stiff immediately.

The distance between them were zero.

Kamijou could feel the elastically of Fukiyose's breasts. Her movements could be felt completely by the boy that's stuck to her. She doesn't seem to notice it.

After a short while, she got a crumpled up paper with Kamijou's signature on it. Kamijou swore he saw a health-product that was advertised last night. He quickly ignored that and paid attention to the headline of that paper.

" Sports…festival? What! You..don't mean…Fukou-da!"

PART 3

At Tokiwadai, another protagonist has entered school grounds. Agitation could be seen on his face, his shoulders were drooping, and the boy didn't seem to stop grinding his teeth. He was wearing different attire than he usually does. He was wearing a sports shirt and shorts that seem like any other high school participant. The only difference should be the black arrows at the edge of his sleeves and white ones on his shorts.

He was never more thankful for the higher ups to keep his identity a secret. The city's number one had no sign of 'the one who were at the front lines of WWIII' left.

"Stop making that face" Yomikawa who was in front of him said "It's not like I forced you to come-jan"

"Like hell you didn't" he responded with a cold voice "using immense pressure from a brat, a researcher, and a psychopathic clone was surely called forcing"

"That was all your imagination" she gave a big smile that showed her clean white teeth. Accelerator just groaned. "If this wasn't for her I wouldn't…!"

Accelerator stopped in his steps.

He felt a powerful presence enter the area. The aura emitting from this person was sinister to the very brim. It was as though a dark spirit that was killed over a dozen times and was placed into a human body.

The number one's body stiffened.

The ominous power being exerted directly at him was sickening. The Albino kept turning his gaze in a hurried manner.

His breath was out of pattern, his heart rate rising, and his face getting paler by the minute.

Fear was grasping him for some reason.

He was not afraid of losing his own life. He was afraid of losing the people who were the foundation of his peaceful well-being. And now there is a presence seeking to destroy it.

Accelerator closed his eyes to concentrate. He was thankful of Levinia Birdway for introducing the matters of Feng Shui. He changed his breathing pattern to be calm and steady. Accelerator flipped his electrode's switch, temporarily releasing the power of the Number One, and jumped up to the roof of the tall building in one leap.

He stood on the railing, and looked around.

During the war in Russia, he had come into contact with "something like magic", and he had used a part of it. His body had been torn up from the inside by that power, but he had managed to save a girl from the brink of death in exchange.

He had taught himself to contact that power.

After receiving some explanations from Birdway, he had been able to give clear outlines to that vague idea he had before.

He breathed in, stopped, and then used his power.

"...!"

The blood vessels around his temples pulsated unnaturally. The cold wind was blowing on him, but he could not stop an unpleasant sweat from coming from his body. The presence of multiple espers was overwhelming. Small energy patterns that are scattered around seemed nearly unimportant.

He could not ignore it. He then continued his work.

Yes, his work.

He discerned the paths of the power flowing within the city or flowing in from outside the city and then flowing back outside the city.

He found a distinct energy pattern, gently giving off large amounts of telesma that can only be perceptible by people associated with the world's dark side.

Accelerator exhaled the exact same time he opened his eyes. A smirk of insanity could be seen on the number one's face. It contrasts with the sweat of uncertainty slightly dripping from his pale face.

"Never expected you to come back…Kakine"

The voice was so soft. It sounded like accelerator was talking to himself

,but the person who was addressed just made all of his traces disappear.

Accelerator then turned towards the Misaka sisters who were arguing about their usual topic. His gaze laid on last order for a few moments before he continued to walk.

"This isn't going to be easy…But come if you dare."

PART 5

Accelrator wasn't the only person who felt Kakine's killing intent. Even though the power wasn't directed completely at her, but the level 4 was aware enough of how disgusting that feeling was. A cold sweat fell down her neck.

"Did you feel that?" Mugino asked her colleague who was shivering beside her.

"It…felt like a badly made monster in an unrated C-movie. The more you wish not to see it the more it comes. The shiver of having something that's so putrid yet has a large amount of impact is just…"  
>"You just made all that fear disappear…" Hamazura commented with a cold face. He didn't feel the chill but seeing the three girls with him tremble a bit made him worry.<p>

"Did you confirm it?" Mugino asked Takitsubo.

"Yes…Kakine Teitoku left 'Dark legacy' yesterday at 4:43 pm…from a reliable source…the information is accurate..." She said it as though she wished for it not to happen.

Hamazura shuddered as he heard the name of the number 2. He remembered the occurrences hat took place the day Frenda Seivulun, a former member of ITEM, died.

He was lost at words. Reports said that Kakine was dead. But something flashed to his mind that instant. It was the status written on a report.

Mostly dead.

He thought it was a just typing error made by a sloppy middle-class worker. But those words were true to the letter. The number was dead but walking. His body was lost but his mind still driven. What will happen if that monster had his body back?

"Wanna turn back" he asked while searching for the keys. The sign in Mugino's eyes changed. It changed from discomfort to arrogance.

"Who do you think am I!" she made a pose that made her look like her old self "I'll take more than a walking corpse to scare me off?" she then dragged Saiai towards the registration booth.

"You knew that would happen would you?" the only girl left asked her boyfriend. He just scratched his cheek and answered.

"It was a 50-50 chance." Takitsubo smiled lightly and followed her two companions.

Hamazura sighed in relief as he saw the members of ITEM back to their old selves. But he was hiding something behind the smile that just comforted them.

He was pessimistic.

Kakine Teitoku was a monster among monsters . Surviving him last time was a miracle. No,a miracle was too small a word. Accelerator and Hamazura was their when he was rip to shreds. "Human" can't be a word to describe "him" anymore. Like the name of his ability, he was now "Unknown".

Level 5's had more than enough strength to destroy the entire city if it wasn't for Aleister Crowley. But why have they not gone berserk or corrupt?

The answer was too simple. Companions.

Number 7 had his homeroom teacher with good a heart, number 5 had a rival to beat, number 4 had ITEM, number 3 had friends and a good heart, while number1 had last order.

But who was there next to Kakine?Who was their to make sure he wouldn't stray out of the path of the righteous?

Spending time in the dark side of Academy city taught the level 0 something. Level 5's are very unique. It wasn't because of their powers, but their personalities that were out-of-whack. He used to think that Mugino was the most wicked of all.

But it turned out that the most malicious one was Kakine.

He could not feel the pressure from him, but the killing intent was not to be ignored. There was like a claw clenching on his heart ,forcing Hamazura to stay in place. The difference between them were far too great.

He grabbed the pistol in his pocket tightly. His knees are on the verge of collapsing. Thoughts ran through his mind.

(This won't be enough)

The number 2 was stronger

(I can't protect any of them from that)

ITEM will be destroyed

(It's different from before)

Hamazura is a human

(what's going on?)

Kakine is a monster

(I have to help them. But how!)

His world was going to be shattered. Insanity was like a poison flowing through his veins. The grip holding his gun just got tighter and tighter.

(I can't do this alone!)

"Hamazura?" a familiar voice called the teenager's name. He turned back to see a person he knew. He had black spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing something different from his usual outfit. Maybe it was for comfort. He may look like a normal high school student, but Hamazura knew one fact.

The person in front of him can help him save his world.

Cause that person has done it once already.

"Boss!"

PART 6

Kamijou wasn't surprised to see Hamazura here. The festival was opened for anyone who was interested. Merits and prize money was also used to draw the attention of people like Kamijou (for merits) and Hamazura (for money).

He was going to talk to him but a girl who was with Kamijou just grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him with amazing force.

Hamazura tried to catch up with him, but the crowd of viewers just keeps increasing the distance from him and Kamijou. When he was desperate, he breathed a large amount of air into his lungs.

He then shouted.

"Boss! meet me after this in front of the school!"

That was it. Hamzura worried that the boy wouldn't hear his message. The sound of the people around may have made Hamazura's voice fade in with the background.

His only hope of saving those precious to him.

He stood there hoping the boy got the message.

(Please come...please...)

PART 7

"What did you think you were doing!" asked Fukiyose with an upset voice. The boy who was suppose to answer just stayed silent. It wasn't because he couldn't choose the right words.

His collar was strangling him.

"Fu...kou...da..." he uttered those words softly and wasn't energetic. Fukiyose found out and loosened her grip. Kamijou coughed a few times before speaking.

"...ogh...It was just friend" Kamijou rubbed his neck with his right hand "looks like he had something to say to me"

"Should you go back?"

"He said to come after this" Seems that Hamazura's message got through.

"Good" she spoke " So that we won't be late for the registration" Fukiyose let go of his collar, allowing him to stand by himself. Kamijou brushed the dust off his clothes before looking at the tent in front of him. It was a small booth 20 by 20 meter squares. A bit large for a normal tent. He exchanged gazes with his friend. She didn't seem interested to get in.

(players only huh?)

Kamijou then stepped inside. The inside was quite empty for it's size. A small table with a middle school girl who was managing paperwork was ten steps away from.

Judging from the tent, she must be in charge of receiving registration forms. Kamijou hesitated but then started walking. Who woul haveknown that it would be the worse ten steps of his life.

He took one step.

A gust of wind went passed Kamijou. The boy closed his eyes for a second before reopening them. He saw a teenager with a white head band writing his information down a paper with intense pressure.

"ooooooooooooooohhhhhhh!"

_Name: Sogiita Gunha_

_Level: 5_

_Power: The names so long! I forgot!_

Kamijou saw the name of the power and tried to question the mysterious person. But he left the tent the next instant saying something about guts.

Kamijou slowly took another step.

He stopped when two girls suddenly appeared in front of the table. They both had pony tails. The older had it tied lowly but the younger one tied it slightly above her forehead. Most importantly, the came out of thin air.

"What!not only you but the beast is here! Why am I so unlucky!"

"That's what I should say!"

They were arguing until four figures entered the tent. He remembered two of them. One was his friend Tsuchimikado and the other one probably Unabara Mitsuki...or is it the Aztec magician.

"Ah nyaah! Nice to see you Kami-yan but I've got to stop those two from fighting"

The guy who calls himself as Unabara just smiled and looked towards the pony tailed girls. Two other figures are also staring the brawl. One of them was a short haired girl with her headband made out of artificial flowers , she seems confused what to do, and a girl with blue eyes and long black hair with a small, white flower on the left side of her hair enjoying the comical scene in front of her. "

"eh...should we stop them?"

"Why? She looks like she's having fun"

"eh?...I don't think so Saten-san."

"Really?... that looks interesting! Let's sign up!"

"ah!" the sort haired girl got dragged(involuntary) towards the table. Tsuchimikado and Unabara seem to also head towards the table. The two quarreling girls also forcefully laid down their forms while exchanging hateful stares.

_Name: Saten Ruiko_

_Level: 0_

_Power: -unknown-_

_Name: Uiharu Kazari_

_Level: 1_

_Power: Thermal hand_

_Name: Tsuchimikado Motoharu_

_Level: 0_

Power:auto-rebirth

_Name: Unabara Mitsuki_

_Level: 4_

_Power: Telekinesis_

_Name: Musujime Awaki_

_Level: 4_

_Power: Move point_

_Name: Shirai Kuroko_

_Level: 4_

_Power: Teleporter_

After giving their forms they walked past the spoofed Kamijou and walked out.

Kamijou hesitated, but took another step.

"Why are you here?" the sound of the electromaster could be heard. She walked past and left a form next to a girl with long blonde hair. Wait! when did she get there!

Both of them stared at each other as though lighting could be shot from their eyes. It wasn't just figure of speech for the girl with short brown hair.

_Name: Misaka Mikoto_

_Level: 5_

_Power: Electromaster_

_Name: Shokuhou Misaki_

_Level: 5_

_Power: Mental out_

Two of them walked out staring each other non-stop. Kamijou wished his misfortune before taking trying to run towards the table. He hoped no one would be that fast

"ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!"

PART 8

_Name: -_

_Level: 5_

_Power:Accelerator_

_Name: Misaka Worst_

_Level: 4_

_Power: Electromaster_

_Name: Mugino Shizuri_

_Level: 5_

_Power: Meltdowner_

_Name: Misaka 100032_

_Level: 3_

_Power: Electromaster_

(Please stop T_T)

Kamijou was at tears when the group he wanted the least to meet just signed up before he could even reach the table. Worst, Saiai, Rikou, Mii, and a few more powerful espers came after his pleading.

He signed the form again with a dark aura coming out of him.

_Name: Kamijou Touma_

_Level: 0_

_Power: Imaginebreaker _

His life force has now left his body just as the paper was stacked on a 2 meter tall pile of forms.

PART 9

The high school boy stepped out of the school as though he just saw the premonition of the end of the world. If not, then the next best thing. Kamijou could now see himself being electrocuted, being sent flying, and getting beat up with illegal street fighting moves. He totally forgot that his power could negate most of that.

'If you give up at the beginning you wouldn't succeed in life!' those were the words of his classmate, Fukiyose Seirei, when he left the tent. She didn't seem to know, or care, who her friend was up against.

All espers which were ranked the top are participating in this. A layman like Kamijou Touma stand out in the group of geniuses.

He breathed a sigh before turning towards the direction of the meeting place. There stood a high school student wearing a brown hoodie and slightly blonde hair leaning on the wall. His face was filled with worry and anguish. Kamijou called his name and then he smiled with relief as though he was never sad a minute ago.

"Boss!it's nice to see you. I've got afew things I want to ask from you"

"I've got some to share with too."

They were smiling like friends as they started their conversation.

It changed after exactly fifteen minutes.

Both of them had a face of a middle-aged man who just got fired from his job. Hamazura first told about the return of Kakine and who he was. Kamijou went pale and told him that he was attending the match. Hamazura went pale also and felt sorry for him. They both had a large sigh.

"Maybe it's better this way" Hamazura started speaking once more "Atleast you can take care of this problem instead of me"

"Why couldn't you do it yourself"

Hamazura was spooked by that and pointed towards the crowd of people. There were a lot of civillians inside, but Kamijou could make up that Hamazura was pointing a teacher with a green jersey.

"So that you know, I used to be the boss of Skill-out. My ass will be put in jail the first second that beast of a lady lays her eyes on me. She's probably still mad cause I stole her car to come here too."

"Why'd you steal her car?"

"I didn't know it was her car"

Kamijou put his palm on his forehead and found out that he's not the only idiot who was there at Russia. Both of them exchanged sighs once more before speaking.

"What am I going to do" Kamijou started this time "I could take care of a few hoodlums and one-on-one against a level 5. But a battle of this sscale is just too much a for a level 0 like me"

"That's where I step in"

"?"

Kamijou was wondering how could this person in front of him could help.

Hamazura smiled at the look of his savior.

"It seems that when you battle you lack attack power ,evasiveness, and attack speed" Hamazura counteed the flaws in Kamijou's attack pattern with his fingers "I could give you a solution to erase all those weaknesses"

"Huh!"

Kamijou's eyes lighted up as he heard those words. All that Hamazura said was true about his weaknesses. He could never finish an enemy with one bloow cause of his attack strength. He couldn't catch to the speed of Acqua's mace, or Kanzaki's Nanasen. Being only able to use his right hand during battle is very disadvantageous towards Kamijou. His attack strength and many finishers are limited. It would be great to be able to use the entire body during battle

"Well, be better get going" Hamazura turned around and walked to the car which Yomikawa islooking for "We better not let Komaba-san wait for too long"

PART 10

Misaka was frustrated.

She just walked by a boy who was one of the very few people in Academy city who could beat her.

(Why is he here? Does he want something from me? Or is he here for another penalty game? Or ah...)

Questions flooded the middle school's mind. Making her face redder and redder as she sank deeper in her thoughts.

"You seem troubled Misaka-san" a voice which could irritate her any moment was calling her. This time, she came in person and was right next to her. But being in person doesn't make the situation any better.

"Is it because of Kamijou-san?" she asked to try trigger something.

"No!" Misaka didn't wait a second to answer. But who can lie to the city's number one mind reader? Not saying anyone needs mind reading since Misaka's face is that red.

"I see. A lot has happened the past few weeks." She put her finger under her chin and giggled "When do you expect to give him that ring?"

"What!" her blushing reached it's maximum. She shot a bolt of lightning to hide it.

Swwoosh.

Misaki just bended a bit to doge it, she knew what embarrassed number three was thinking. She was going to mess with her rival a bit more, but it seems she ran away.

Misaki was never happier. She has finally found something important of Misaka that she is able to obtain.

Kamijou's heart.

(If my anaylysis is correct, Kamijou Touma is a person who is very sensitive if someone were to confess to him. Misaka-san wouldn't dare try, so why shouldn't I. Now it's my time...By if it fails...)

a slight evil laughwas made in her thoughts.

(I'll just tear him apart)

She hummed as she walked to the exit. Nobody would expect a joyful looking girl like her would have such an unorthodox scheme.

PART 11

Anti-skill headquarters.

It wasn't any different from any other economical building. The only odd thing would be that people in black clad uniforms were walking in and out like business men after work.

The building was twenty stories tall, which was quite short compared to the other buildings surrounding it. But there was to the building towards the human eye.

The underground stretched another 80 stories for security sake. Weaponry, evidence, highly dangerous convicts, and law-enforcing equipment which were needed to overtake specific tasks.

Currently' Kamijou and party are in quit a tight spot.

"Could you move faster Shiage!"

"You try disabling the security!"  
>The talk of illegal actions were coming from two individuals. Both of them are associated with a group that runs a band of level zeros called Skill out.<p>

One of them is Hamazura Shiage. Currently, he has a few tools in his mouth and is rummaging through a few wires he pulled out of panel beneath. He's been cutting and replacing them for a while.

The other was Hattari Hanzou, a fellow level 0 and descendant of the prestige ninja family. He was holding a flash light towards the panel his colleague was working on. He's complaining about how long it's taking for taking out the lasers and cameras blocking their path.

"Stop arguing! It's already too tight in here!" the voice belonged to Kamijou Touma. He was not a person who would flip out like this, but the circumstances force them too.

Because they are cramped in an enclosed space of the buildings ventilation shafts.

Kamijou was shocked at first when he heard they were breaking in to the Skill out headquarters. He was more shocked when he was told to get in using the shafts. He was shocked a third time when they bumped in to Hanzou in the shafts triggering the security air tight lock to close their path

"Fukou-da"

The ventilation shafts here really are different than the outside. It's operated by electricity so that ventilation could be controlled through electrical and magnetic waves emitted from the frames. The electricity also gets all the dust particles together and sends them to a special container which will change the large amounts of dust into ammunition. The mystery of the unlimited ammunition of skill-out is finally revealed to Kamijou.

But the boy had no time to be amazed. Because he is in a Skill out building with two people who are supposed to be in their blacklist using a shaft.

"Now there" Hamazura is finally done to his last wire. It's like those movies when the hero from the bomb squad had to cut the red wire to save everyone's lives. Kamijou was a bit disappointed when he saw that wire was actually all black. Sweat ran through the Skill out members like crazy. The wrong wire may lead all the personnel armed with automatic weapons storming to send them to prison. Now cut it Hamazura!

**Buzz**!

Kamijou's phone rang instantly, causing Hamazura to cut the wrong wire. For the first few seconds, they felt nothing. The next instant, the floor below them disappeared.

"Fukou-da!" They fell a few floors downwards. Touma was never regretting in being an atheist 4thismuch until now. He wish someone would save him now?

"Please save me!"

**THUMP**

Like Kamijou's payer came true, exactlythree Antiskill members broke their fall. Relief was on all their faces before two of them turned into frowns.

"You're misfortune is really legendary boss!"  
>"Good thing I reconsidered you in joining Skill out! You're a walking disaster!"<p>

Kamijou just shrugged at that comment and checked his phone. The sender seems to be from the preparations committee. He opened the attachment right away.

To all participants

Due to the amount of people joining our festival. We will delay the events until tomorrow at 9:00 sharp. The preliminary event will probably take care of 80 percent of all participants. Rules of the events will explained in the opening ceremony. Please have a nice day.

From Suyama Oyafune

Kamijou saw the name of the sender and remembered the old lady who got shot by Tsuchimikada the day he went to Avignon. Kamijou knew afterward that she ran Tokiwadai middle school. But why should she send the mail and not her subordinates?

"What's up?" Hamazura asked Kamijou. Kamijou just answered "They delayed the events from 4:00 pm this evening to next morning"

A smile was then present on Hamazura's face as he heard. It was as though things were going the way he wanted it. Hamazura then made a few hand movements that meant they should move forward.

"Come on it's going to be too late if you don't hurry"

PART 12

Suama Oyafune sighed in relief as she sent the mail in time. Yet her face seem troubled as though she thinks tomorrow would end in blood shed. She turned her gaze towards the computer. It was projecting a couple of names.

Kamijou Touma's name was selected. It seems he was again dragged into something big by his misfortune. The old woman was about to turn it off when she sensed someone coming in.

"You really did it old hag" the sound of a disrespectful teenager could be heard from the door. Oyafune didn't get mad. She actually smiled and responded to the voice.

"It's nice to meet you again Kumokawa-chan" she called the name.

"Don't call me like that. It gives me goosebumps" the girl acted as though she disgusts that name. Oyafune just sighed and spoke to her in a more serious manner.

"Why did you do this?"

"Do what?" she had a playful tone to her voice, less to the old woman's appeal.

"You know what. Having almost 900 competitors seem to be impossible for just a coincidence" she was right. Even though the was a million yen prize, these much competitors wouldn't show up. There could only be one thing.

Someone arranged it.

Kumokawa was a subordinate of a certain director. But no one suspected that director would plan anything that would endanger the public.

"It wasn't from the old man" she tried to confirm something "He wouldn't change his ways and get innocent lives killed"

"Then who?"

"It was voluntary...I wouldn't do jobs for him it wasn't that serious..."

The beauty sempai paused for a moment. Saying that man's name was like a taboo, a forbidden name. A name not to be uttered vainly.

"...Aleister Crowley"

**That wraps the second chapter. Please give questions and comments on the reviews. I also send spoilers by private messages when asked. Remember, reviews are what keep me going. I suspect to end in 10 chapters. Please! Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: PATH OF PROTECTION

**HI guys! What's up! Hope you get more answers, questions, and reviews! Long live KAMIJOU!**

PART 1

Kamijou and Hamazura are currently going down a metal hallway which is probably reinforced with Academy city's living metal, REQUIEM. Unlike most single celled organisms, REQUIEM doesn't contain a nucleus. It's nucleus is replaced with a bionic brain ,which receives information from the central mainframe within the windowless building. As a single being it is nearly a useless synthetic element. But when piled up on top of each others in multiple layers, it creates a metallic like substance which is able to withstand a bunker blaster in point blank range. But the existence of REQUIEM is not revealed towards the public because it is considered an element more than a cell. Having it known would only change the entire periodic table.

Kamijou didn't believe Hamazura at first, but he remembered the other weaponry that was created which looked like it came from a science fiction novel.

They kept walking forward. KAmijou was worried because they walking on the floor which says "Weaponry and evidence facility" and not "Dangerous personnel lock down sector". Because he suspected that this Komaba-san would be human. When he was about to ask, Hanzou interrupted and ask the boy something.

"Do you know Komaba Ritoku?"

"Well...even though I am involved in a lot of stuff by accident..." Kamijou shivered as he recalled his past "But I think I can't recall who that is."

"Well, The name of this entire group called Skill-Out. It's a group of teenagers gathered together after they were eliminated from the "esper development" program that forms the basis of Academy City's school curriculum."

Truthfully, Kamijou knew the name Skill-Out is like a "mafia" or a "motorcycle gang"; they aren't really an organization, but rather a collective term. These groups would go against each other, and they would also work with each other; it's a complicated group. But to the outside world that doesn't know of the truth, they're just branded as "guys who are useless at school and who cause lots of trouble".

"In truth, that's a wrong impression. No matter where they're born, no matter what they did, they are all moral activists who'll fight society. Of course, they would do unspeakable things like being a home for others. Among all the Skill-Out gangs, the ways to decide a leader, leadership capacity, and management means differ."

Baffled by the words of these two, Kamijou stood there in silence as he received the amazing power influence of Skill-Out.

"Once, in a certain group, there was a boy known to the world. His name was Komaba Ritoku.

A boy who died as of this October." Hamazura was the one who said the finishing sentence.

Hamazura sighed and gave a smile which was mixed with bitterness and grief. It was a surprise for Kamijou to see him make a face like that. Hattori patted his shoulder to comfort his friend

Kamijou felt bad that he made Hamazura recall a bad memory. Even though he has never met him before, Kamijou knew that KomabaRitoku was a man who was not afraid to give out a hand to those the world has forgotten. He had no power ,and yet he went forward, he had no jurisdiction, and yet he was there to help, he had no qualifications,but he wasn't worried to reach out. The thought of having such a person dissappearing from this world was saddening to Kamijou. How much more would it be for Hamazura? Does Kamijou have the right to be called "boss" in place of that man? What would happen if he weren't dead? What could have happened if he had lived longer for another month or two?

"Hamazura...I..."

"Don't worry" Hamazura gave a big smile to encourage the guilty boy "Komaba-san would punch me across the room if I made anyone sulk because of him"

Kamijou gave a soft smile in return to that joke. He was relieved that Hamazura was still his old self. But Kamijou's question was still left unanswered. Why are we on this floor?

"Oh!I forgot to tell you." Hamazura said "We have something that we agreed to give to you from Komaba-san"

"What? You're going to give "that"! I never agreed with that at all" Hanzou shouted in rage towards his fellow companion.

"But it's the only way he could defeat all of them and not get anyone killed by the top-ranking espers!" Hamazura debated in a aggressive way.

"I decline! That does not mean I would give the symbol of the boss of Skill out to him!"

"But as former boss I'm telling you to trust in my judgment!"

"Huh!"

The verbal brawl between to the two seemed to intensify. The person ,who was the topic of conversation, seemed to be left out. His curiosity was raised to it's utmost limit. He tried to asked them the what's it all about.

"Erm..." just as the boy was asking something, the two others crouched down a distance away from Kamijou and had a serious, whispering argument.

"I don't care what you say. He's perfect"

"What are you talking about? It's impossible to give such an important weapon"

'You guys should know that I could hear you" The two teenagers turned and saw the spiky-haired boy closer than expected. They both moved hands in quick motion because they didn't know how to react.

Kamijou sighed and said "It's fine if you don't want to tell me. I think I'm going to find out anyway"

Both of them looked at each other and nodded before telling Kamijou to move on. Hanzou

seems to agree on whatever they were disputing before.

The trio walked a while longer, talking about the the things any high school students talk about. But their background says otherwise. One was a descendant of a ninja, one was the person who defeated the city's number 4, and the other...is just loaded with history.

The one leading the group stopped at one point. The three of them were standing in front of a door.

It wasn't like any other door. It's frame seem to be made with multiple layers of tangible substances to keep intruders out. The height was 10 meters high and it should weigh at least 10 tons. The door was encrypted with a code that only very few Anti-Skill members know.

Hamazura stepped up towards the 3D projection of 9 numbers that was there to give the correct password. He pressed a few numbers in a odd sequence.

For some reason the rhythm almost sounds like "No buts" from an anime Kamijou knew.

Click! Click! Click!

The sound of large metal objects sliding past each other gave Kamijou a weird sensation. It almost feels like they were breaking into bank. It was ironic that they were in a place completely different.

Click!

The clicking ended but the reinforced door was still unmoved. Kamijou gave some eye contact toward Hanzou who was now leaning against the wall of the hallway. He then heard a large metal being banged.

"You big piece of shit!"

Bang! Hamazura furiously kicked the door with his leg to force the door open. Kamijou was going to stop him. 'That only works in after meal comedies' was what Kamijou was thinking. But a noise rang out and the door started moving slowly.

Kamijou's jaw dropped as he saw the absurd occurrence in front of him.

"Are you coming?The door will only stay open for another few minutes" Hanzou reminded Kamijou while walking towards the open door.

"Boss!" the message didn't seem to get through. The boy just stood there with an unclosed mouth. Before he came back to sense, the door started sliding.

"ER..huh?...Ah...Fukou-da!" Kamijou Touma suddenly knew how to play and did a superb slide tackle to go through the small gap still remaining. The friction was a bit hard and it left a small smudge on his pants.

He stood up trying to wipe his rear that was rubbing against the hard reinforced floor. The other two guys seem to feel grateful for their life for not experiencing the amount of misfortune that the boy in front them. But getting the amount of girls would be very nice though. Their eyes were in jealousy as they thought of the harem that lucky bastard had.

They both pulled Kamijou's arm and dragged into a room that was the deepest part of that corridor. It was section "K". Kamijou had a weird sense of paranoia when reaching the bar like door handle. The door slowly opened ajar letting the extremely cool air-conditioning from the inside flow past Kamijou's body. He rubbed his arms a bit because he wasn't wearing any cold protection gear. They walked in cautiously and looked left and right .

There were cabinets with numbers and labels informing what incident it came from, or from what criminal it was taken from. It suddenly occurred to Kamijou that some cabinets were familiar.

One wrote "aurelous Izzard's needles", the one next to it wrote "Accelerator's vector bullet", another one said "Remnant incident scraps", and many others which made Kamijou uncertain whether to be nostalgic or astound that he's still alive.

The two people in front missed Kamijou's gulping and just went forward. When they pass through a small crossroad which separates the 'K" section in to two. They turned left and continued their travel.

The walkway was completely different from before. This room was like a shopping mall. In there was manikins with unique looking uniforms and powered suits kept inside a clear bluish cylinder. Kamijou walked towards one cylinder and touched it with his forehand. Lights illuminated around it , and miraculously, a monotonous robotic sound of a woman rang out.

" are Powered Suits created by Academy City that utilize Kakine Teitoku's ability - Dark Matter - for their creation. It is also how the group of Dark Side affiliates who utilize them are referred as. The suits are pitch black with some tones of gray and are slim-fitting; to the point that it gives enough of a person's figure that you can determine someone's gender by closely observing. There are some variations in suit constructs, probably to show difference in rank."

"The suits are equipped with masks of a platinum color that is twice the height of a human face. The masks do not have eye or mouth holes and shine with artificial light - and the words "" are inscribed upon them. They are designed for mobility and therefor lack heavy-duty armor and can be shot through with proper weapons, as shown when Hamazura Shiage fought and killed three of them."

Kamijou fell down on his buttocks twice today. He didn't expect to hear the voice in such close distance. He then turned to Hamazura while pointing the case holding the suit. Hamazura wasn't surprised.

"Oh that. This room holds the suits of other personnel. Don't touch them or you'll keep hearing the annoying voice for hours" he talked while warning Kamijou with a stern face. Just as Kamijou was about to stand up...

"Touma-nii!"

Bam!

The boy got rammed by a small person with an insanely cute voice of a little girl. It was probably from her prominent tooth Kamijou slightly saw glimpse of. It was the only thing he saw because right now that little girl is now burying her face into Kamijou's strong chest. Kamijou was in a state of shock as an intense amount of weight is put on to his body. How can a girl be this heavy?

"Argh! Sena-chan get off! That thing on your back would crush him to death!" the blonde haired boy exclaimed and helped the ninja boy to lift the small(but heavy) girl up. Kamijou gasped for breath as the weights on his body was removed.

Kamijou lifted his gaze up and saw a girl as expected. She was a short girl who doesn't seem over ten. She had ankle-length black hair that had a part of it braided at the side. Her slightly blue eyes were covered by thin glasses. What was unique was her clothing. She was wearing a lab trench coat that was 3 times larger than her body size. He arms were completely hidden under the white sleeves. But that just added to her cuteness that was described as "radiant". She also had a cube like bad attached to ger back.

Her eyes were always locked on Kamijou Touma. She had a certain spark in it that it almost made Kamijou uncomfortable. Not knowing what to do, he telepathically(even though he can't) asked his friend for help.

"Boss this may a bit late , but the girl in front of you now is the brains of my former Skill-Out faction, Sena Tsukumi." As Hamazura introduced her, she reached out her hand that was still beneath her sleeves. Kamijou just shaked it hesitantly guessing that what he was holding was her hand. Her eyes widened and mouth opened to the fullest as they held hands.

"did you see that! did you see that!" she tried to get the attention of the two men behind her "Touma-nii held my hand!I wonder if I should wash tonight!" she was saying it as though she received an autograph from her favorite actor.

Kamijou felt kind of odd being called like that. It made him more curious even more on who really was this girl.

She tackled him once again and rubbed her face this time on his legs. Kamijou was prepared this time and held his balance.

"You see, Sena-chan here really sees you as her personal idol. Since you saved her last year, she's been following secretly from a distance for quite a while"

(Isn't that considered stalking, but it wouldn't cross my mind though because of my memory loss)

"I'm a big fan of Touma-nii! You're just so cool and chivalrous! The time when you were hand-to-hand against Accelerator...was so cool! And the time when you went against Fiamma of the right was just breath-taking!"

(How much does this kid know!) Kamijou just questioned himself as the girl was saying some stuff that was completely confidential to few.

"She really uses smart words for her age"

"She's one of the smartest minds in academy city. She has the ability called Trans...trans..."

"Transition overdrive. It allows me to be able to be able to think 113 things in the same time period by separating sections of my brains by using AIM waves. It's uses were multiplied by using an information distributor to compact all of academy' city's information into my brain. Of course, it is a level 0 power."

Kamijou was suspecting whether how can a little girl like this do such a thing. But he suddenly left the thought aside, as he remembered that he knew a person of a similar case who is probably now watching TV waiting for him to cook dinner.

(Argh! I forgot to tell Index that I won't be going back tonight! She's going to have my head! Fukou-da!)

Kamijou's face had a certain gloom as though he had a premonition that something bad would happen. The scene was a bit strange to the two people on the sidelines. All they saw was a depressed teenaged boy being comforted by an extremely cute younger sister.

"Hey Hamazura" Kamijou called the other boy "Why'd you bring me down here for?"

Hamazura changed his face in to a serious one before answering that question. "We have something from Komaba-san that we would like to give to you" Hamazura nodded in Sena's direction to clrify something. The little girl nodded back and started running towards a keyboard that was next to a manikin that was wearing a large leather jacket. It wrote on the bottom of the case "Skill-Out leader Jacket".

Pssh!

A sound of cold air gushing out can be heard as the glass casing was being lifted up. The cold air within the cylinder must be very cold to keep the bacteria from messing up the suits.

When the glass was completely gone and the vapor from the cold air cleared out, he saw a black leather jacket reflecting the Neon lights around it. IT agave a feeling o f mystery and strength to those who watch it. A layman like Kamijou would also want to at least wear it once. Hamazura went towards the jacket and started feeling the quality of the cloth. The jacket must be of sentimental value to him. The boy lifted his gaze from the suit and removed it from the manikin.

Hamazura exchanged glances with Sena once more before she searched for something in her pocket. As she did that Hanzoustarted to exlain a few things to Kamijou.

"All Skill-out faction leader has his own tactic and personality. Komaba-san was a person of true justice and strong forward techniques. He was said to control the entire district 10 with an iron fist."

That was no metaphor. It was a true iron fist.

"His weeapons were a tectical gun and that" he pointed the leather jacket his friend was holding "That jacket contains hard-tape. It enables a person to double their strength, agility, and senses"

"But that's not all" Hamazura joined in and gave a large smile "Hard-tape wasn't the only function that was inputted into the jacket. Sena told me that it has another function"

"Berserk count"

The little found what she was looking for and started talking too.

"Komaba-onii only used Hard-tape because his body could not handle the true purpose of this suit" she explained "But it was very impressive to see someone who could handle that much strain"

"Wait, what is that you said 'Berserk count'"

The little girl chuckled and continued "Berserk count is a chemical that is generated within the jacket to enhance the user's abilities. But it seems that it gives of a strange energy compound that can fry a person's brain if not used properly"

Kamijou gulped as he imagined someone having an overdose of a drug and had his head imploding.

"But Touma-nii is an exception" she told to the boy making him confused "The chemical compound is considered as an esper's AIM wave"

Kamijou was still confused at first. But he figured something out and stared at his right hand. The hand that contains the power 'to negate all supernatural abilities'.

"Good to know you are smart too Touma-nii!" The little girl said ecclesiastically "If the side effects are taken out with your right hand, you can even gain more strength than Komaba!" She stretched out her arms to give a sense of exaggeration.

"But to use the berserk count you need to drink that" Hamazura pointed at the object Sena was holding. It was a research vile containing a strange green fluid.

"The drug itself is useless unless the user itself does not fit the qualifications" Hanzou spoke "The green fluid is used to change the body structure and tissues instantly to fit the expectations of the berserk count."

"But the last guy who did it ended quite badly" Hamazura's body shook as he remembered the last time somebody drank the substance in the vile.

"Of course!" The girl puffed her face to show that she was upset "Changing the body's molecule and tissue formation at an alarming pace would just be suicide! But look at what happens when someone finally succeeds through the pain"

"The last five guys are still in a coma"

Sena went quite with an unclosed mouth. She couldn't deny that shewas the cause for nearly five deaths in the name of science.

"Why was it even created?"

"Well because..."

"Yeah the thing really kills you than help you?"

"No it does help!"

"Do you think we can sell it to people who want to commit suicide"

"Eh!"

"Maybe so..."

"Ah...no..."

The two continued their talk and intentionally teased the little girl in the lab coat.

After being like that, Kamijou who was facing the girl's backside saw her shoulders trembling.

hick!hick !

He heard a weird sound. He doesn't have memories of the time before Index, but his information memory is telling him that this is what he used to hear many times before academy city.

"Waah!" the little researcher broke in tears at the comments of those two. And what about them?

They closed their ears the instant the small girl closed her mouth.

"Waah! Waaah!" it was expected for a small kid to cry when being bullied(?) by older people. What was unexpected was that the sound could make a normal human lose their sense of hearing. He was afraid the Anti-skill members would storm in to find out what was causing the ruckus.

"Waaah! You two hick!...always pick on me hick...waaaah!"

The two remained silent to wait for her to stop eventually. Kamijou did the same ,but looks like she didn't stop after a few minutes

Kamijou decided that he shouldn't waste time and went to pat her head.

The crying stopped miraculously as the boy moved his hand around her smooth, sleek hair. She faced Kamijou with red eyes from intense crying. Kamijou didn't know how to react when there's a girl with tears still running down her face. She even held up a vile in front of Kamijou's face.

"Drink it"

The words were short and still unclear due to her breaking voice. The room went quiet once more.

"What?" Kamijou asked back

"Drink it! Drink it! Prove that those two are wrong that this drug is useless!" She shook the container violently without worrying that the contents might leak.

Kamijou lifted the vile up. He stared at it with decisive eyes.

'No don't' or 'you'll die' could be heard from the two other teens. But Kamijou was now cut from the outside world. He stared at the vile which let off a certain aura of destruction and moaning.

But this was the drug he can use to save everyone?

Kamijou weighed the importance of everything before removing the lid of the container. The others in the room gasped but did not make anymore sound.

The boy slightly lifted the vile towards his lower lip. He bent his heads backwards to let the drug go down his throat.

He was expecting it to have a bitter taste like most medicine. But it wasn't. It had no taste whatsoever. Only a sensation of a liquid that went through the mouth like jelly could be felt. It was seeming through Kamijou's throat like a slug gently sliding across of plank of dry wood.

The sound of it going down can be heard by everyone. The other two were on the verge of praying when it went down.

"Are you okay boss?" Hamazura asked because Kamijou seemed intact.

No answer came back.

Kamijou just stood there with his neck dropping down. His hair was now covering his face. No sign of life could be seen.

Then it happened. A fluid which seemed similar to the liquid in the vile came slightly through Kamijou's closed mouth. It was a bit different though.

It was **red**.

**Bang!**

Kamijou Touma collapsed with his hands and knees on the floor. He's refusing to let his head touch the ground. The sound of muscle tearing and flesh gorging could be heard by the three.

"**ack!ack!ack!ack!ack!ack!ack!ack!ack!ack!"**

The boy kept shouting. His blood seeming through his mouth, eyes, and ears. The amount of blood seemed to danger his life nevermore.

He can feel multiple amounts of unknown liquid flowing through his veins. The flow was rapid, yet moving steadily at the same time. It was oozing itself, slowing manifesting the body of the boy.

He was breaking from within. His skin around his face started falling off like wallpaper. And blood was like paste used to connect it. But new slabs of skin started popping up instantly and falling off in a few breaths. The process was repeated consecutively.

"Arggggggggghh!"

It didn't end just there. An array of veins were showing up all throughout his body. Some even popped when some contained too much substances.

Blood and other fluids flowed through gaps made by the drug to allow it to extract unneeded variables.

Kamijou had his cheek on the floor at this point. His arms were twisted insanely until it couldn't be recognised as an organ.

His left arm was vibrating insanely as though he couldn't control it. Kamijou's right hand scratched the hard floor to keep his consciousness. His nails were on the verge of tearing off.

A numbness went through his jaw. He wanted to scream, but couldn't.

And

"Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!"

Kamijou stood up without pushing the ground with his hands. He didn't seem sturdy. His legs were bent inwards because of the force pushing down on him. Shaking violently. His left hand was hanging limp with blood gushing through his sleeves. That arm was still vibrating but in a different momentum.

His right hand was holding his head to keep it upright. Skin still hanging under his lip as new ones were replacing it. His sanity was losing. His eyes widened. His pupils kept moving so fast that it seems it was going to fall out. Blood seeming through it like was leaking.

CRACK!

Kamijou's back bent backwards; alarming that a piece of his backbone was dislocated. His hand left his head and blood gushed like a fountain out of his mouth.

**Blrgh!**

The sound was from Hamazura. He held his mouth after vomiting at the scene before him. He looked at the girl who gave the vile. She held one of her arms to keep herself from falling apart. Hamazura felt astound that such a girl was able to watch this to the end. Unlike Hanzou, who has now turned back and covered his eyes with his bandana while grinding his teeth.

**THUMP!**

Kamijou fell on the floor face first. He used his blot-shot eyes to glare at Hamazura to ask him 'is it over'. The delinquent closed his mouth once more to restrain himself from vomiting. He didn't know it will be like this.

The chemical will stop if the body rejects it too much.

The other volunteers survived because of this condition. Their bodies used it's immune system to deflect the drug. In result, all their bodies shut down. Turning the volunteers into a corpse like state to regain the energy lost.

Kamijou was different.

He lasted 3 times longer than those others. His body had something that kept him from ending it.

"Boss..." he whispered to himself "what are you?"

Kamijou did not hear that voice. His body was squirming on the floor, placing blood everywhere he went. The drug used the function of unlimited blood supply to not let the consumer die of blood-loss.

It only doubles the torture.

His torso jolted up while his hands and feet were on the ground. It was like pulling him up with an invisible string. His chest stayed in that position for a while be fore falling back with a loud noise.

.

Blood dyed his shirt. His stomach just erupted, causing the acid in the stomach to leak out. His tendons and muscles fell limp. He can no longer move or make a noise. He couldn't even hear the narration from the case he just bumped into. The only thing he knew was parts of his body was imploding and rebuilding at the same time.

He was just barely managing to breath and his body was split open in places. His arm was bent at an odd angle. His face was swollen and broken apart. One of the illusions that he had sworn to protect with his life was barely breathing.

His own illusion.

(This is it huh?)

Kamijou muttered in his mind. He was now on the verge of life and death. His consciousness slipping away.

(I'm sorry Itsuwa to let you down, sorry Kanzaki that I would die, sorry Misaka I can't duel you anymore, sorry Sityl, Lessar, Sasha, Lucia, Orsola...)

he uttered his regrets to himself at his final moments. So many people came in to his life. He never felt sorry for meeting them. Even how much disaster they had him help solve. He wanted to cry so much but was not able to.

(...Index)

The name that hurt him the most now. He would never see her cute face, cook till he turns bankrupt, or get bit in the head ever again. The thought was even more painful than his body deteriorating .

(...sorry)

"What are you sorry for?"

A voice was heard in the dark. Kamijou turned towards the trio and knew it wasn't them. They didn't evenknow there was another person in the room. But then who was it?

"You should know best" there it was again. Kamijou this time turned to the correct direction and faced the owner of the familiar voice. Kamijou was shocked.

In front of him stood a teenage boy who wore a white T-shirt with bandages wrapped on his forehead and hand. His eyes were full of kindness and a positive smile was present on his face. He was one of the first people he met after he lost his memories. The first person who Kamijou faced in the hospital.

It was Kamijou Touma.

He thought he must be dying. He's assuming that the 'person' standing in front of him was a hallucination. So he closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

"You think I'm not real. I know that we're not superstitious, but I think people like us saying that may sound strange. Well maybe it's our misfortune" Kamijou was now sure that the person talking above his tattered body was himself. And it seems , from exterior, that he was the Kamijou before he lost his memories.

"That's right" the other Kamijou talked "After I got hit by Index's john pens mode, I got sent to another dimension instead of being destroyed"

"argh...are you...my memories?" Kamijou tried his best to speak up, but he spitted blood as he did so.

"You don't have to speak. It'll only kill you faster" the other Kamijou warned and implying that their minds are connected in some way " as for your question, I'm not exactly your memories. I'm part of your personality that was detached physically and got sent to a different dimension because two identities cannot live in the same time space"

(But I thought dragon's breath would utterly destroy you)Kamijou just allowed his mind to be read.

"That's where our misfortune kicks in" he said while scratching his head "Magicians assumed that dragon's breath was for annihilation. But actually it was for transportation."

"When I was there, an old man came up to me and told me about this place's history. He was a magician who was shot by the original dragon and got sent there amazingly. He used his non-aging magic to search for the way out and to teach people who were lost there

From his word, he said this is a gap between two different dimensions. One was our dimension, and the other was another one that was superior than ours. But since I'm only a personality, it's possible for me to come in through other means than opening holes in subspace"

Kamijou was baffled by the words of the other him. But it seems the speaker doesn't completely understand himself. But if what he's saying was true, why is he here?

"Because you're heading off the path" he talked with a serious tone "you're giving up and going to die here"

Kamijou bit his lip. The fact he didn't want to even think is now being talked in front of himself. The fact of his death. The fact that his alter personality will show up at his last moments and disappear with him

"What are you doing! What have you done so far until now! You don't have me, but you still pushed forward and chose what I chose. Are you going to say you're leaving all that you've done behind!" He exclaimed that last part.

"That girl back there is hoping you to come back! She's hoping for you to be the hero she's always been waiting! She's been crying for how long to let someone wait for her work to succeed! And you're going to break that dream!"

Kamijou tried his best to turn to the direction the other him was pointing at. He saw a little girl crying. She's standing there; fearing that he would die. She never stopped calling out his name.

"Tou...ma..nii" Kamijou said the words that the little girl was repeating.

"That's your name" His other half spoke.

"You've met comrades I only dream on having! You've beaten opponents that seem hard even for me! You have used this right hand and only it! And you're saying that you're throwing that behind because of this!"

Kamijou was finally able to cry. He cried his heart out as he knew the final words his other half was going to say.

"**If you still think that, I'll shatter that illusion!"**

**"UWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHH!"**

With a cough that racked his body, and sent more blood spewing out of his mouth, Kamijou stood up once more.

**He's not dying here.**

**He's not going down.**

**He's not going to let this messed up place end him here!**

He exchanged glares with the him before he lost his memories and lifted his right fist up. "Thanks, but I'm taking it from here"

"I know. I hope we don't meet again"no hateful meanings in those words. He brought up his right fist and tapped it with the other Kamijou.

The sound of glass breaking was the last thing Kamijou realized before the other him disappeared.

Kamijou turned to face the other three people who was in this room. They were once in such a depressed state, but their jaws are now dropped as they saw the person who just was dying waving there way. He seemed unscathed if there weren't blood on his clothes.

"Boss...are you okay?" Kamijou smiled stiffly before answering "I feel like my neck just broke five times and had my face torn off"

No one thought it was funny. It really happened.

"Er...Touma-nii...can I check you up?" the girl ask with her head down because she felt guilty on bringing him to a life and death situation. Kamijou rubbed her head once more because she seemed to like it. She looked up ,with tears in eyes, to see a boy crouching down with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine see." She gave a big childish smile back and wiped her eyes. "Um! You look great!"

"Now you can check me"

The girl wasted no time. She used the speed of a cockroach to get the measurements and DNA of Kamijou before inputting it into a notebook she got up from nowhere.

"Height gain:9 centimeters. Current height: 178. Weight gain: 4 kilos. Current weight: 69. Muscle mass gain: 17%..." she said the changes that was made. The importance was exactly the internal change in his muscle structure and tissue formation. But the information should be too long to write right now.

Long story short, Kamijou's body was now adjusted to in take the 'Berserk count'.

Hamazura smiled with pride as he handed Kamijou the jacket.

Kamijou examined it a bit and felt tense as he let his arm slit through the sleeves. The jacket was heavy. He could barely lift his arms properly.

"It's still in Heavy-tape mode. Transformation starts in 5...4...3...2...1"

A sharp noise rang out. Kamijou could feel a million of mosquitoes piercing his skin. It was the the molecular needles implanted in the suit to insert the BC(Berserk count). A moment later, he felt the jacket that weighed a ton, feel lighter than air.

Not only that, he could feel power running through his veins. He feels powerful and mighty. He knew that with this jacket, he could take down anyone. No exaggeration or pride was in those thoughts.

"How do you feel?" Hanzou finally faced him and asked.

"I feel great...No, more than that"

"That's good ! Now it's time to test it!" the little girl jumped joyfully.

"Test it?" the three wondered in unison. They then heard the noise of glass breaking. All of them turned around to see what it was.

Thump! Crash! Thump!

Over 30 manikins that were standing idle in their cases, started breaking the glass and walking out. The three of them gulped and stared at the girl who was holding a remote with a single button.

"Don't tell me you..." Hanzou frantically spoke to the girl.

"yup!" The girl opened her mouth and cheerfully said those fearful words "I modified tham into robots. And right now their trying to kill us!"

"Fukou-da!"

The boy didn't see the fist of a robot manikin reaching for his face.

PART 2

In a certain room in the windowless building, There were no doors, stairs, lifts, or corridors. For being part of a building, this room didn't have any functions. There's no way to enter this building except via a Level 4 esper teleport ability. This can be said to be the strongest stronghold.

In this tower that had been formed from all materials known to deflect all impacts and that was said to be stronger than an air-raid shelter stood a man with silver hair.

He wasn't actually standing, he was more floating upside down in a cylindrical jar filled with a yellowish fluid. He was opposite of an old man with a smile painted on his face. A fake, forged smile. Kihara Gensei.

Kihara is a sinister figure despite his usually smiling expression; he has no qualms in killing people for the success of his research, which brings him at odds with Heaven Canceller, whose belief in the Hippocratic Oath clashes with Kihara's eagerness to push the boundaries of science.

Currently, his whereabouts are unknown, though his experiments still continue. The man facing Aleister now is probably also a hologram.

He was reading a report that is floating in front of him with great intensity. He rubbed his chin as he tried to keep up with the information being projected.

He snapped his fingers and an abundant amount of holographic screens started showing up. Statistics, equations, and sequences nearly blocked his entire face.

"Is there a problem?"The "human" in the cylinder spoke. He sounded like a man yet also a woman, an adult yet also a child, a saint yet also a convict. The old man responded to the question by flinching a bit. He wasn't afraid of Aleister, but it seems that a new piece of information floated in front of him making his heart skip a beat.

He waved his hands a bit and all the screens in front of him suddenly disappeared .

All but one.

He enlarges the screen with his index finger and passed it soar through the air towards the man in the cylinder. Aleister read those words a bit before realizing that this calculation will drastically affect his plans tomorrow.

"This is an unexpected factor" he then closed his eyes to ponder something. He then opened them once again to give a suggestion to Kihara "the director who is running that area should be informed" even though he said that, he is having a grin on his face. But Gensei seemed change his smile into a frown at the moment he received the confirmation from the supreme superintendent before him. He closed the screen from a distance and started talking once more.

"Too many factors are interrupting our plan right now and you seem pleased"

"Well I am" The man with a calm smile replied "You have to see the big picture Kihara Gensei. You may see this as a setback, but I see this as an opportunity"

Gensei clicked his tongue, it wasn't normal for him to behave like this, but calling the man who is one of academy's city's most knowledgeable individuals like that was just somewhat infuriating.

But the researcher was able to gain his composure and continue the meeting. He adjusted the collar of his lab coat a he did so.

"Well, may I ask you what good will the presence of GREMLIN give us?" mockery and sarcasm could be heard in his tone. GREMLIN's name was uttered. The screen what Kihara had just closed should have been saying "imminent threats to RISING SKY".

"Currently RISING SKY requires some common necessities we could find in academy city. The sports festival was just an excuse to gather the ingredients needed. Science does not go along well with science. You of all people should know coming would just interfere with the preparations.I ask again...what good is it?"

The human who was questioned shut his eyes and stood silent. An odd silence made Kihara have a chill ran down his spine. Kihara knew best that Aleister's plans are probably beyond what anyone can think of, and in his eyes, even the planet might only be a resource for use and discarding. That includes Gensei. In Aleister's sight, he might just be a chess piece he is ready to throw away when it is done and served it's purpose. The only reason Gensei is living now is probably his importance in the RISING SKY project.

"No" Aleister broke he silence making Kihara take step back in shock "You may be one of the very few people who could convey the task..."

Kihara Gensei disappeared from the room.

PART 3

"But you are not the only one" the supreme superintendent ended his sentence. But in a different location.

Right now, both men are in a dark windowless room which is lighted by a circular platform in the center. The platform is connected to many wires relayed all over this small area. Cameras are set around it to take the image of the person in the middle. It was probably the mechanism Kihara Gensei used to project his image anywhere he wishes. But the people in this room now are not holograms. It can be proven by the drop of sweat dripping on the bent silver rod jabbed in his neck.

"Now" the silver haired man spake "Let me worry about Magic"

PART 4

It was now dawn.

The complete underground floor was full of detectives and police. They were here to inspect something that went down last night. There were two men closest to the "K" section area.

One of them is shown to to have an air of maturity. Having a prominent jaw, sporting short cut hair, and having an unshaven look to his face. His arm band told that he was a member of Anti-skill. Th man next to him was wearing a brown trench coat and a hat like a detective in the movies. He has a skin head under that cap. A scar could be seen coming down from his forehead to his chin. This caused his left eye to be unable to open. A cigarette is in between his lips giving a sense of senility. He should be around his late 40s while the other one was in his twenties,

He breathed out a breath of smoke before addressing the younger man "Hey Saigou-kun, what do you make of this" He pointed with his finger still holding the cigarette.

He was pointing towards the scene of disaster in front of him. There pieces of glass all over the floor, along with parts of what seem like robots scattered in different directions. The scent of blood can be smelt. The robots also seem to be shredded apart as though an amazing force ripped them up.

"My guess would be that a level 5 wanted to train and went down here to practice for the match today" the officer named Saigou gave his assumption. The senior officer just gave alight laugh and threw his cigarette on the floor.

He started walking towards the elevator that was open only to security personnel. Saigou wasn't annoyed by the act of his senior. He knew very well how the middle-aged man would react. He just silently followed him.

When Kamijou broke in, it took him 20 minutes to reach this floor. It only takes 3 if you use the elevator. Saigou pressed the button which said lobby before turning to his senior. "So what is your hypothesis Ginjo-san"

The man left his hands in his pockets, and started giving his statement "All of the level 5's ,except number 6, are under close surveillance, making it hard for them to move unnoticed. But we don't interfere in their choices. As you can see during WWIII. We allowed the number 3 to do as she pleased ,but we still kept a close eye" even though it defies the rules of privacy, academy city still follows the rule 'what they don't know, won't hurt us'.

"What does your powers say then?"

"The AIM waves emitting from the destroyed drones are weak. It couldn't be of a level 5 even how good they can control their power. More importantly, the energy almost seems synthetic"

Saigou got up a touch screen board that was slightly transparent up and started reading "They paramedics say that the large amount of blood that was found couldn't be identified. A synthetic compound was mixed in; causing the DNA structure to able unidentifiable"

He kept it back and waited for his senior's reply. "It's Skill-out"

The sound of the senior officer was full of confidence. It made Faigou curious on how he came uo with it.

"There are three reasons" Ginjo started giving his reasons

" First, the signs of AIM waves were too weak, it was obvious that it must belong to a level 1 or below. And any normal delinquent wouldn't be able to know the flaws in our security"

"Second, the object taken from all the manikins was Komaba Ritoku's leather jacket. Reports told me that he was killed and they took his suit to decorate that room"

"And last" the man gritted his teeth as he remembered a person he resents "I smell the scent of the dog that's been dating my daughter..." his fist was shaking in anger as he remembered Hamazura. Saigou gave a tireed face as he saw his chief act up again.

It was normally like this for chief Takitsubo Ginjo.

He was completely protective towards his daughter. He even tried to let Saigou do odd jobs by following her around and his so called 'dog' from doing anything vulgar.

"Do you know Saigou?...I was so close with my daughter before. But after that 'dog' came into her life, I became a side character! And out of all people, she chose a sum bag like him! GIVE LITTLE RIKOU BACK TO ME YOU LOWLIFE!" the grown man cried in anger. Hamazura right now is probably feeling a bad vibe run down his spine. Saigou right now is mixed with a lot of feelings. It was a hard scene to see 'tears of a true man' in front of him like this.

"So are we reporting this?" he tried to change the subject. The elevator stopped just that time and the chief dashed to the car parked outside the building. "Ah! Chief! Come back!"

"Sorry kid!" the chief ignored his minor "I'm not letting this scumbag gets a grin on his face! I'm going to crush without anyone messing with me!" He jumped into the patrol car without opening the door. He stepped the accelerator at full strength!

No sound.

"I meant wait till I give you the key" Saigou was staring st the chief holding a set of car keys. Ginjo moved aside to let him drive. But Saigou turned on the siren and shouted at his Kouhei.

"Drive!" 

"Yes sir!" he drove out at full speed. It was so fast, he broke the speedometer Not forgetting to turn on the siren. Ginjo reached for the speaker to warn the civilians to move out.

"**Move people! Now we are in pursuit of a certain danger of society! I advise you to move out of the way!"**

The way he addressed to the people was unique; barbaric to some. But all law inforcement officers knew that this old dog can do his job. There's a reason he's called 'Nightmare of district 10'.

PART 5

The festival started quite well. The principal of Tokiwadai had a long boring speech before he would step down and wait for the competitors to come in. The entire ground was filled. Nearly 950 participants are attending this match. All of them don't look like amateurs at all. But the gathering seemed to reach over 2000 people.

It's Tokiwadai's rule.

Each member can have a partner who will be on the sidelines telling him or her wha tto do or what is happening. It also helps when the event was on a large scale.

The cheer team is also quite enthusiastic.

Many cheer teams were on the side cheering for their favorite player. But one cheer team caught people attentions the most.

"Sister Angelene! What are you doing!" a nun with short hair and cat like eyes scolded her comrade.

"The food they were selling there seemed nice so I picked up some." said a nun with braided blonde hair while holding a handful of snacks from a shop nearby

"Ara ara, that does look nice" an air headed nun also joined in.

"You shouldn't provoke her Orsola" a nun with red braided hair warned her.

"Can you all be quite!" a dark colored Lolita roared.

In another conversation, it was a lot lower in volume and topic.

"We came here to thank him for WWIII but it seems he attended this first" a tall girl with a ponytail muttered to herself as she thought of the boy.

"I will not lose to pontiff-sama!" a teenage girl said that to herself too in a whispering tone. She wears her hair in a bobcut with short fringes.

"This looks promising" a spiky haired man was using binoculars from a distance to scout the girls who thought of their prince charming. An old man and a couple of teenagers were hiding in a bush behind him.

In another conversation nearby.

"I'm going to punish him for running into other women!" a middle school girl said.

"Don't cut me out! I'm getting back for what he did back in England!" a 15-year-old girl with short blonde hair said that.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! y u guys are spilling out too much Ha!Ha!Ha! Magical energy Ha!Ha! I'm dieing here Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" said a girl with short brown hair.

"Could you guys stop fidgeting!" complained another girl with short blonde hair. But she was older than the other.

It was quite a rowdy, loud, and odd group. But no one would expect that this much people would be cheering a high school boy who had no chance of winning. Iteven made some of the men around their jealous.

Because their wearing a cheerleader's uniform for that certain guy!

It's uniform was blue and white. They exposed the bellybutton. The skirt was short that it revealed their thighs. And most importantly, the shirts were slimming and showed their curve lines!

How is that guy so lucky!

(Actually he's unlucky not see it) thought the delinquent who's been watching nearby. He was going to try using his pick up line to hit on him. But after some guys picked up by an ambulance, he gave up and just watched. The boy was Hamazura Shiage. He sent Kamijou and told Sena to be his pit crew cause she seems best suited for the job. After that he's been leaning beside the tree observing the Anglican church.

"Waaaah!" a cry of little girl could be heard from some location on the screen. It was projecting the competitors of the matches.

She was a girl who seemed around 5 to 7. Her attire seemed stunning to some. It is a coat too big her size, covering her Scottish skirt and white shirt. She was covering her bespectacled face with her eyes, wiping her tears as she did so. They looked down and saw that she was bleeding from her knee. A little girl like her wouldn't be able to hold the pain.

The people walking past her just watched and went along. It made the members of the church remember the hardships of his world. All of them who was there, faced a phase in life where they fell into darkness. A phase they would still be if it wasn't for a certain person.

And again he was there.

"Ah there he is!" someone called and pointed towards the screen. Hamazura followed and looked the screen that was projecting the people on the field. There was a boy wearing a leather jacket with spiky black hair. They only saw his backside, but they felt a certain strength and aura coming out from his back. A sense of protectiveness and sturdiness was leaking out of his body.

He then turned his face looking at something. His face changed a bit. It looked more mature and attractive. His eyes seemed more aloof and kind. His back had a logo on it which couldn't be described anything else but cool.

Imprinted on it was a winged woman sitting on a crescent moon. She was holding her knees and her head down. She had 3 pairs wings coming out of her back. One pair of wings curved into a crescent moon which she was sitting on. Above her wrote the words 'discussurus 002'; one who destroys illusions.

No one would be more surprised than members of the Amakusa. The magical meaning behind that pictures draws out the meaning of protection of the 'buried moon' and the meaning of the engraved words were also the multiplication of that meaning. It's implying that he shall protect what is important to him until his body shatters.

Some girls standing there were in a trance. Almost all of them shook their heads to erase it except Itsuwa.

Their eyes were completely locked on him. Any distraction or anomaly can stop their gaze, All but one. They faced the boy, indirectly, who saved their world more than once. He's been doing so with that smile painted on his face.

Smiles that will make their hearts skip a beat.

He walked towards the girl and knelt down. He seemed to be speaking something to her. The girl still was crying as she replied him. He patted her head for a bit and kissed her forehead for calming her (he learned it from Hanzou). The girls on the sidelines suddenly blushed. He reached for the pocket in his unbuttoned leather jacket. He pulled out a plaster and pasted on her knee. The girl seemed calm when with the boy.

He then lifted the girl up with one hand and let her ride his shoulders. They were headed to the lawn where everyone was gathering. The members were not hoping to see that backside disappear ever again.

Not like WWIII.

"_Please all competitors enter the field for explanation of the preliminary event!"_

**Sorry for being a day late! But I got it done! I was going to start a fighting scene wasted too much time cleaning the house. I hope the update in the next three days. I hope you can wait! Please someone do fanart of this! Appreciate it! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: One boy, two hands

**If you please, please forgive me for being late! But I had to give depth to the fighting. It'll be interesting to continue more but it's already a lot of words. Please give reviewslike always! I love those who do!**

PART 1

Kamijou slowly walked to the place where he is designated to got to. It was an extremely large soccer field used for middle school students. The entire was filled with many people with different backgrounds and traits.

Kamijou scanned his eyes around to see who he was competing with. There were some who were identified at first glance. It's hard for them to be unnoticed because they are considered the best of the city.

One of them was Misaka Mikoto. She was frantically being surrounded by a lot of younger participants who were amazed to see a level 5 in the flesh. She was troubled to have to shake hands and sign autographs. Much to Kuroko's disapproval. She took a glimpse of Kamijou and tried to walk to him. But the sea of fans just kept her from moving forward. She actually even was being pushed back. Kamijou misunderstood her hand signs as waving and waved back.

The other was Accelerator. Kamijou didn't know how well known he is, but the people around seem to keep a distance from him. Even the boy would admit, the albino today looked more fierce and vicious than before. But too bad he was in shorts and a sports T-shirt.

Kamijou acted as if he had no relation with them to avoid attention. He then looked at some unfamiliar faces. There was a teenage boy whose eyes were like burning with passion, a little girl about twelve holding a nitrogen can, and a man carrying a large assault rifle.

(What! An assault rifle!)

Kamijou was wondering how could a sporting event allow competitors to carry artillery and weapons. But a little girl on his shoulders caught Kamijou's train of thought and answered him.

"Don't you know Touma-nii, they changed the rules of the events of few months back to allow players to carry weapons into certain areas and matches"

"But won't that not be sport?"

"This is academy city" the girl used a reason anyone would give up on "The sports festival set up by Tokiwadai is used to test the maximum capacity of esper powers. It does not matter what you use, it's up to the capacity and capability of the user to manipulate ones own power efficiently"

Kamijou understood and was amazed by the vocabulary of the young girl. He wondered if he was in another dilemma like Komoe-sensei. But Kamijou shook that thought away and was still worried about the weaponry. He pondered about it for bit and tried to find another reason why they would allow people to use ammunition and sharp weapons in such a healthy event. Kamijou then found an answer.

The level 5's.

If the level 5's participate, it would be no different than sending a bombing plane to kill a barn with no defenses or strong structure. They othres would completely be wiped out and not willing to participate further. Weapons are what best seal the gap in strength. And Kamijou considered himself also as a weapon. Because the Berserk count, described by Sena, to be a nano-weapon designed for military use.

Kamijou went to a tree on the side and decided to wait for the announcements. Trying to have some friendly conversation with Sena as he did so. Kamijou didn't know how much of a brotherly figure he could be. It must be some part of his memory that he was missing.

BEEP! BEEP!

A sound of a buzzer caught Kamijou's attention. HE stood up and looked at what was causing the sound. He looked straight and saw a stage created in the middle of the field to give public announcements. Above it stood a woman with shoulder length black hair and glasses identical to Sena. She held a mike next to her mouth and started to say something.

"Welcome contestants and participants, to the Tokiwadai sports festival" the entire group roared after that comment. All with full fighting spirit. "We would thank all of you for coming and joining us this day. As you all know, this year we received the most registration slips in all of the years academy has been around." She snapped her fingers and a pile of papers popped out of the floor like fireworks and flew through the air.

"968 competitors attended. That is why we are having this preliminary events. First, please look at your feet" Everyone looked down at her direction. Kamijou followed. He was surprised to see a small black box between his feet. "Now open that box and get what's inside"

Kamijou opened the retractable lid and took the contents outside. It was a necklace with a small sphere-like object attached to it like a decoration. It was the size of a bead. The inside was holding some type of liquid manufactured in academy city. Next to it was a digital watch that seemed to be important. But Sena stopped his hand and whispered something next to his ear.

"I've got something else for Touma-nii, so please put it back" Kamijou was obedient and left it in the box. Everyone else wore their necklaces. Some wore it on their neck, some use it as bracelets, some tied it to their belts. Kamijou had no better place to put his necklace, so he placed it on his neck. When the narrator saw that everyone was done wearing their necklaces and watches. She narrated.

"The necklace you all are wearing are small paint balls that are filled with a liquid. You'll soon find out it's functions" she smirked "Now the watches that you all are wearing are communicators you use to talk with your crew and it's also a score counter. We won't be responsible for you breaking it" She snapped her finger once more. A large holographic screen was shown behind her. It was showing two players who wore the necklaces he was wearing.

"The rules of the preliminary events is a battle royale" murmuring could be heard after she spoke those words. It was expected. Fighting the level 5's seem like an impossible task. But they changed after she spoke these next rules.

"To avoid unnecessary damage, we have found a way to limit collateral damage. Any player can break this container and that player shall lose and be sent away from the match. Of course, scores will be given to the players. Scores given will be up to the level of the esper you defeat. Level 0 : 10points, Level 1:25points, Level 2: 50 points, Level 3: 100 points, Level 4: 250 points, and level 5..." She paused to see the expectations of the participants. Sweat ran through their faces. She smirked once more.

"...5000 points"

More murmuring could be heard within the crowd. Defeating a level 5 would really give a school ahead start In this festival. All of the players are now sending their gaze at Misaka who was the only level 5 who was exposed to the public. A level 0 like Kamijou was forgotten. He didn't mind. It was better to get less attention.

"We have reserved the area from district 1-10 to let you roam and battle. Survivors after 4 hours shall attend the next round"

After that the lady on the stage told all the 'cockpit' members to get to their posts and leave the players. Sena got down Kamijou's shoulders and stared to a tent like place. She placed some thing in Kamijou's hand. He opened his hand and found what he was looking for last night. He smiled at Sena before she smiled back and left.

After Sena left, Kamijou's vision started to fade. The entire was turning all black. His legs fell limp. Eventually his entire body fell on the floor. The last thing he saw was Sena's back side and Accelerator facing a man in a red hoody.

PART 2

Screech!

A loud voice of air-tearing could be heard. There seemed to be hole opening. The anomaly was like a mixture of a shredded piece of paper and a black hole. A hand grabbed the edge of that gap and pushed itself out. The body got out of that hole and landed on the surface. The surface vibrated and let out ripples like when steeping on water. The figure stared down and saw his reflection.

It was the image of Kamijou Touma before he lost his memories.

He sighed as he was unable to return back to his dimension completely. He's been observing the other Kamijou through that small gap for some time and felt homesick. He was never able to reach into that hole until a few moments ago. He met his other personality and guided him into the right path. It would mean he would be trapped in here longer. But he was happy that all ended well for his other half.

He stared around. It was just as he remembered he left it.

Endless black space everywhere around him. No matter how far one went, nothing seemed to change. The ability to be able to see the world outside, but cannot grasp it, was more suffering than not seeing at all.

But he couldn't stop watching.

The only surface he could stand upon was the water-like surface Kamijou was standing on. The water was so clear, it had no other color in it. It only reflected the images around it which was mostly black. And he didn't sink the further he went ,even though it was water.

Someone would lose their sanity just by living in here. Kamijou is no exception.

The first few weeks for him was a living hell. He tried going from one end to the other until he had to limp. When he punched the liquid floor, the water to foam up, and Kamijou sank into the cold abyss. He was sure he was going to die back then.

But he's still here.

"So your back" a gentle voice what was broken due to old age was greeting him.

He turned to his right and saw an old man floating in a meditating position. The old man had no hair left on his hair, but his beard reached the water's surface. It seemed to be groomed frequently. His robes were as that of a Tibetan monk. A red sash ran through his left shoulder to his waist; covering left side and part of the right side of his body. His right shoulder had nothing covering it. There were tattoos of a black flame stretching from his neck to his elbow.

This was the man who reached his hand to save the sinking boy.

"So how was it?" the kind old man asked in curiosity. He didn't seem like a nosy person, but when it comes to going back to the other dimension, he can't do anything but ask. Kamijou looked up and scratched his chin. He didn't seem to elaborate his words just right.

"Just tell the old man already..." a low demonic voice which was the complete opposite of the old man, was irritatingly hurrying Kamijou. If it was the normal Kamijou, he would stand in shock at what he was seeing.

The figure talking to him was a 3000-degree-Celsius fire monster summoned with a lengthy incantation and rune cards. It is a pope-level spell which can't be destroyed unless the runes are removed or the chanter becomes unconscious.

Normally, it should have disappeared after getting out of the range of Stiyl's rune cards. But it is right now moving on it's own strength and talking with the boy.

It was Innocentius.

"Master,why did you have to save this guy too...Fukou-da" Kamijou sighed in boredom as he remembered the (old man who wants to be called master) gave life to the fire monster. Before Kamijou got sent here, Innocentius got shot first and was transported here. There was a 5 seconds delay before Innocentius disappears completely. The old man used a spell to stop the process. No one would expect that such a noble monster(?), would have such a personality.

"Don't you talk with that tone you child!" Innocentius scolded at the boy like a father schooling his son. Kamijou just gave a irritated stare before talking to the old man. Kamiijou also amazing changed into a more cynical person after entering this dimension. Maybe it's because he could only talk to an anoying flame monster and a out-of-date old man.

"Yeah master, you were right about the gate transportation" he gave a thumbs up to him "The connection between the both of us shortens when he gets in to a life and death situation."

"Well, the dimension that connects the both of us are just like different leylines that separate both worlds. The connection between this world and the other can be crossed easily if you were a form of masses compacted by emotions and memories, the connection becomes tightened when the life force of an original being becomes shortened immensely and opens up a gate way between the two dimensions. The gate way was called by the elders of my time 'garren latuk' or 'gate way of the passers. It's another thin connection where lifeforms like you could enter and interfere. This reminds of a summer in the plains of Ireland. There was a bubbly girl..." a long speech came out from that mouth. Kamijou got used to it and knew which are the most important parts just by listening a little bit.

The old man was here for about 400 years. It was not a surprise that he wants to keep a conversation with someone. Even though the only people he can talk to is a spell and a mass of memories. Those two beings would really want to teach him the ways of 'talking to people'. But it seems the old man seemed to be happy talking like that.

"How's it going?" Kamijou left the old man, who was now isolated from the world and sunk into his explanations, and talked to the other one present. It just gave an annoyed look before responding with a hating tone.

"Master was able to extract some information from the energy trail you left after you entered the 'gap' and analyzed it. He was able to grasp the spiritual essence of the dimensional shift and got some useful information"

"What?"

The demonic monster paused and gave an evil grin.

"We found a way out"

"What!" Kamijou was shocked and astound that the man who was wandering around this hopeless place for over a hundred years has finally found an exit.

"But it's risky, and we've got a job ready for us" the flame monster continued "The dimensional gap that you opened is emitting a energy wavelength similar to one we found several miles away from here. It was opened because there was a trans-dimensional spell being used. That gate also seems to be able to receive all of us into it"

Kamijou was nearly jumping with joy as he heard that. But Innocentius didn't seem happy while speaking it. Kamijou was also wondering one important issue.

Who used the trans-dimensional spell?

No one from his dimensional was able to use it. There could only be one group of beings who could do it. The beings that came from a dimension superior to his.

The 4th dimension.

There was one rule that was hypothesized by scientists in Kamijou's world. The rule told that dimensions were separated into different branches. One dimension superior to the other; making them able to change the composition of matter and physics in a dimension inferior to their own. Kamijou's world is considered a 3rd dimension because it only controls 2nd dimension distortions such as magic and esper abilities. Ars Magna was a spell trying to duplicate the powers of the 4tht dimension. But it wasn't completed due to problems that the user could not completely portray his thoughts to efficiently change thought into matter.

These dimensions are like many branches if a tree stretching; with one foundation as it's center. The foundation maybe strong and able to control the life of the branches spreading out from it, but it is

still having a dangerous outcome of being too perfect.

Their perfection led them corrupt.

They were striven for perfection, and were determined to eradicate all the imperfections. No matter what connections they have to that so call 'imperfections'.

They were beings sought to erase.

Kamijou gritted his teeth as he remembered one of the worlds that belonged to the 3rd dimension being completely obliterated before his very eyes. Those monsters are probably going to do the same to his.

"...and that was how I convinced Merlin to stop living in a clay house...so do I have to repeat anything?" he saw the serious faces on both of his companions(he assumed one was frowning because the flames seemed to flow differently). He guessed that Innocentius must have told the boy about '**it**' already.

**COUGH!**

The old man let out a loud cough. The attention of the two changed instantly to the old man. The old man who normally used magic to float above the water was now on the water's surface, pounding his chest. The Kamijou ran towards his master, while Innocentius soared through the air to reach him. Their faces were full of worry as their savior life force is slipping away.

"you..two don't..have to...cough...worry ...about me" it just doesn't lessen the tension felt by those two. Kamijou held his shoulders. He was afraid to lose this man right in front of his eyes. The old man saw Kamijou's face and smiled. He lifted his arm that barely had energy left in it and rubbed his face. His eyes were foggy but still had a gleam of kindness in it.

"You know" his voice was cracking up and he was crying "I had a son. He was just ten years old when I left him. I see a lot of you in him"

Kamijou started sobbing and shook the shoulders of the one before him.

"He was a boy who always got in to bad situations and helps people no matter who they were. I never remembered a day he came home unharmed. When I asked him...why did he do it...heh...he said" Kamijou started to break into tears along with his master. They both paused. They were going to say the next line in unison...

"Cause it's my happiness..."

Kamijou was crying his heart out while the old man had tears gently flowing down his face. He was happy to see this young man in front of him right now. He's been here for so long, but never has he ever seen a boy so pure hearted and strong-willed as Kamijou. Everyone else would slip by the old man as though he was a side attraction. The reason he talks in such a long monologues is because he finally found someone who would receive the thoughts he wanted to give to all those thousands of people who went by.

"Why?" the boy was here alone before him "Why are saying this! You're not going to die..." his words are trying to deny it, but his voice is building a wall of doubt. The pillar that's been holding the boy in this empty world was dissipating.

"You haven't told him" the question was for the flame monster. It shook it's head. The old man sighed in pain "You always give me the hard tasks..."

(What?)

Kamijou couldn't talk anymore.

"The problem Innocentius said is this" the old man started having firefly like lights around him. Kamijou walked back cautiously preparing his right hand "Don't be afraid"

Kamijou shook.

"The door that we found is able to be entered. But there are a few ingredients"

(What are...)

"The 4th dimension beings may have only used simple means to able to open the portal. But it's different for us. A large amount of magical or esper power is needed to open it; a medium."

(What are you saying?...)

"A medium must also be at least at baron-rank to use this spell. I have not reached that level yet, but the power I've been storing in my spirit can substitute that power"

(What are you saying!What are you saying!What are you saying!What are you saying!)

"My death should lead you both to that world"

(WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING!)

Kamijou didn't allow it. He lounged his right hand towards the man. HE was hoping to stop the process. But his hand just passed through the old man like he was just a spirit. Kamijou lost balance and fell on the watery floor. The right hand splattered water on his face. He's crouching on the floor. Punching the water non-stop.

"!"

He yelled in the air in despair.

"It's been a good run, but I hope we meet again" the old man said his goodbyes without facing the weeping Kamijou. To him, Kamijou was the closest thing to his on. It must be hard for him to leave a person who was close enough to called 'family'.

But that's what family does.

If saving this boy was the last thing he did in his life. He wouldn't feel sorry, better yet, he would be satisfied.

The boy was still in a crawling position. He didn't know what to do. Not even when an identical wormhole to the one he used popped up. He just blankly stared at it with doubt.

"Now what?" the only other one left here asked. The boy just stayed still. It was as though he was dead already. "Tch!"

Vroom!

A loud noise rang out. A large flaming spear flew to Kamijou. He wasn't prepared the spear hit directly at him. Exploding at impact. Sending Kamijou into the air ten meters high.

"Ack!"

a sound escaped his throat. But before he looked at the attacker. A large shadow covered him. He turned to see, and his eyes widened.

There stood a twenty-story tall monster which resembled a skeleton with a burning crown. Most of it's body was covered in flames which was in a different intensity than it's crown. Both of it's arms were long enough to reach the floor with it's height. Spikes of pure flame pooped out of it's shoulders and backs.

"In...no..centius"

That's all he said before it's large arm swung down like a whip at the floating Kamijou. The water vibrated violently.

"Are you going to let Master's death mean nothing!" the monster asked in rage before clenching it's fists "Are you!" 

It punched it's 3000 degree fist at the boy who lied helplessly on the floor. When it landed one fist, it drew it's hand away to send another fiery fist. The process repeated fist after fist. IT's abolities were increased after meeting the old man.

"**You want to die here!"**

another fist hit the floor.

"**You want to see that world erased like the ones before!"**

more fists hit him

"**Don't you want everyone to have smiling faces!"**

It sent it's hardest right at the floor. It didn't care to look. IT just sent it's executing move down hard.

The sound of a heavy object didn't ring out. Only the sound of shattering glass could be heard. Innocentius stopped it's movements.

Down there stood a high school boy who's shirt was covered in ashes and tar. He extended his right hand up to receive the right hand that was burning in flames. It seemed more like bumping fists for friends instead of killing each other.

The fire monster slowly started falling apart. It felldown bit by bit like rubble falling down a mountain. It did not get put out when it touched the water. Soon, the entire area around Kamijou was covered in flames. A part of the fire starting moving as though it was alive. It flowed like a servant swishing itself from left to right, up and down, back and forth. Until it miraculously took human shape. Actually, it was it's original form.

Kamijou stared at the monster. HE turned and walked towards the ate that was inviting him to enter. The black anomaly that seem to want to devour the boy. He turned at towards the monster who was now grinning at him.

"**Are you coming?"**

PART 3

During the same time the 'Kamijou before his memory wipe' traveled through the door, the "Kamijou who lost his memories' woke up. His eyes openly slowly, trying to get focus after passing out for some time. He placed his palm over his eyes and rubbed it after the world still seemed blurry. After finally regaining his sight after sometime, he stood up and stretched a bit before taking a look at his surroundings.

He was in a damp dirty alleyway.

"Hello..Hello..." A familiar voice was heard nearby. Kamijou used his index finger to poke into his ear. It wasn't to make sure he was hearing or not; he was tuning the earpiece he dot from Sena. "Yeah, I can here you" he responded to the girl on the other side.

"Ah, it's good to hear you Touma-nii" she talked cheerfully at her substitute brother. The boy got used to it already. But Kamijou asked something before she started anything.

"Why did I collapse?"

"Oh" she must be covering her mouth at this time "I forgot to tell you Touma-nii. The participants are to be knocked out with anesthetics so that they can be transported to random locations. It's a countermeasure for people who bugged the arena. Sorry! cokcpit crews were supposed to remind their players to beware of this!"

(Fukou-da) Kamijou said that in a volume Sena wouldn't here. He didn't blame her "It's okay Sena. It's a regular thing for me"

"Really" she shoiuted in the mic, shattering Kamijou's eardrum "Touma-nii is so kind!...Oh! did you put the things on?"

Kamijou looked down at his wrist. It was wearing a digital watch like other players. But the watch was modified and got sprayed with a different color. His was blue, while the others was red. There were three sets of numbers on it. First were small digital numbers that said the time. It said 11:00 am.

(11:00 am...I got knocked out for 4 hours)

Kamijou didn't know whether it was lack of sleep or the side-effect of the drug

He also spotted the gloves he was wearing. They were like black biker gloves that exposed the fingers and reached the tip of his wrist.

"You shouldn't loose them Touma-nii. The watch will tell you how much of the 'berserk count' you are using. Right now it should say 0 because you still are in idle mode. The gloves are what you use to control the amount being flowed. The nano-machines should adjust the dosage by using your brain waves. Not being able to control the flow will be biggggggg trouble!' she emphasized the last part. It made the teen remember what happend last night.

When the first robot sent it's fist at his face, he swung his hands back by instinct to lessen the damage. But instead of losing and arm, the robot got sent flying towards the other side of the room at fearing speeds; lasting into hundreds of pieces when reaching the wall. After that, he swung his fist at other robots. Some fists got through their bodies instantly, some didn't even lay a scratch on it. The gloves were useful for the boy if he didn't want t die.

He adjusted his gloves and double-checked his watch before moving out of the alley.

He's trying to get comfortable with the jacket since last night. The issue wasn't that it was heavy. Every step Kamijou took with it felt like he had something constricting his body. The feeling under his arms felt a bit off. The back had a stiffness in it too.

He walked normally as he could towards the street.

BOOM!

Not even ten seconds since Kamijou got out of the alley, an explosion erupted. Three shadows flew over his head.

Whack! Whack! Boom!

Those shadows belonged to humans. Two of them fell on the floor before rolling a couple times before hitting an object. The other just sunk in the hard concrete. Kamijou ran towards the one closest to him. The one who had his backside beneath the floor.

"Hey are you oka...Tsuchimikado!"

"Yo Kami-yan" The spy who also attended the event tried his best to smile back to his classmate "You really unfortunate to land here Kami-yan"

"Don't worry about that! We need to get an ambulance" Kamijou was worried of the scars on his friends body. Burns and wounds were showing all around his battered form. Kamijou tried to get his cellphone up.

"No, you don't have to worry Kami-yan" Tsuchimikado pointed towards the paintball attached to his golden necklace. It was smashed, the fluid within got poured out.

Swoosh!

The contents that flowed out multiplied and changed from paint into something that looks like a big blob of slime. It's color was green, which was the color of Tsuchimikados' paintball. It moved like it has a mind of it's own. The blob enveloped the body of Tsuchimikado. First it got over his ankles, then his chest, and finally his head got covered by the strange just stood there seeing what was happening to his friend.

The fluid stopped moving.

The green , pea sized, painball turned into a green sphere ;large enough the fill a full-grown man inside. Kamijou had the thought of touching it for an instance. But something made him stop. 

The object started bouncing up and down.

(What the heck...)

Up and down.

(Is that?)

Kamijou was at a standstill. The blob bounced higher and higher like a rubber ball. Finally it bounced over the nearby building and forward to the direction which was probably the nearest hospital. Kamijou fazed out as he saw this scene. He didn't even move when the second blob that was red bounced off. Looks like the third person was able to protect his/her paintball. The sound of static reached his ear. A transmission from Sena must be coming in.

"Touma-nii did you see the emergency medic system! It was cool right!" she sadid it as though she was telling her dad hat she saw a jet flying past.

"You mean that blob thing is for transport?" it was reasonable. If the player's paintball was destroyed, the person wearing it must be injured or wounded. It's also good for taking care of players who had their paintballs smashed and still continuing the game. Sena was apologizing once more for not reminding him this. Again, he didn't mind much.

"Oh Touma-nii!" she stopped apologizing "who beat those guys?"

Boom!

A second explosion was heard. Kamijou quickly turned his head in that direction.

A human was standing there behind a wall of flames. He was wearing modified white uniform. He wears his jacket over his shoulders as a make-shift cape similar to Musujime Awaki. He also wears a white headband on his forehead to match his overall style. But the most noticeable part of him was the ensemble on his Rising Sun shirt.

From a distance, the level 0 could feel the flamboyant and hot-blooded personality of this person just through his appearance. He held the same feeling when he first met Accelerator.

Strong.

There was no doubt he was a level five. The presence was overwhelming. He made other espers feel like specs of dust when standing around him. If the one who was in front of him now wasn't Kamijou, then that person would've ran away.

(Why aren't I running away!)

Kamijou's usual self was to run and find a good counter attack. But at the moment Sogiita Gunha started spreading his immense power. Kamijou couldn't move. It wasn't fear or anything.

For some reason, he had this same thought when fighting Stiyl Magnus or Fiamma of the right.

(I've got to beat the shit out of this guy)

Their eyes were locked on to each other. The level 5 gave a friendly smile back before he inhaled an amount of air into his lungs. Kamijou stopped in response. 'Is he preparing for some type of map-clearing attack?' The opponent lifted his finger out and shouted.

"I like you! You've got guts!"

PART 4

The cockpit crew tent.

It's a small booth that was set up for different teams to let the participants 'crew' members have a work place isolated from each other. From the outside, it looks like any ordinary tent. But actually the fiber created in Academy city, are specially modified such that they have the capabilities of an interrogation room. The voices of the people inside can only be transmitted through the telecom in the tent (that is the entrance), and those "voices" won't get outside the "areas" the tents are covering. unauthorized personnel will also be shocked by lightning that will send to the the hospital the first second they step in.

But that's if you have money.

The fee for renting tent space was about 5,000 yen per hour. Skill-out wasn't going to spend the little they have on something as unsure as a level 0 with no record(or so they didn't even mind to look it up). But Hanzou was pleasant enough to let Kamijou team borrow a tent. They were happy at first, but when they saw the tent, they gave a face that was hard to predict.

Cause it was a camping tent that would only fit 3 people inside. There were a few holes here and there. The cloth used was something made of cheap linen. There were coffee stains here and there remaining from Hanzou's last trip. They had to buy new pegs because some were missing. It was amazing they agreed to use it. Or they were forced to.

'Eh? You're looking down in Sagi! She's been with me since the time before I came to Academy city! She's like a close friend...no a SISTER! You should be grateful' the rage in his eyes at the time were terrifying until Sena's cry was even louder than before. Still shocked by the fact they saw a man have an intimate feeling with a non-living object, the thought of buying a new tent never came to mind.

In that tent, a little girl with ankle-length black hair is rubbing her hair ferociously. She used half the space brilliantly. She placed all three of her high-tech monitors around it. Two of them showed Kamijou's vision from the contacts she left (when he was unconscious) and his statistics right now in a graph. The other showed multiple windows that presented the images of other players.

Sogiita Gunha's profile was zoomed in.

Sena stopped that act and counted from 1to ten to calm herself. She looked at the screen that showed her precious 'Touma-nii'. She has been using different means to observe him from a distance. Never once has she seen him take a unreasonable fight like this head-on. There could only be one cause.

The drug.

She slapped her head slowly for being so careless. The drug Kamijou drank changed his thinking pattern a bit. He's now having a few choices that are determined by past events due to the brain not working as it's supposed to. The effects are temporary, but it doesn't just go away after a few hours. It needs at least 24 hours to wear off.

"Errrmm...how should I take care of this problem?"

"What problem?"

"Gyaah!" Sena was surprised that somebody just broke in(?) to her tent. It was not like the tent had features to defend from intruders, but Sena left sensors that will make the the tent move away from that spot. She modified this last night, but it shouldn't malfunction now.

Sena picked up the glasses that dropped and adjusted them. She examined the human in front of her. It was a woman. She had features that would put her at the top that will make her the top of the swimsuit business easily. Sena called her name "Kanzaki Kaori"

"You know my name? Touma must have told you then" the saint of the anglican church talked to the girl. With the intruder being her, Sena wouldn't be surprised that her system malfunctioned. Kanzaki must have used her speed to come here without triggering the sensors.

Sena crossed her arms and puffed her face. She's been observing Kamijou for a while, she knew Kanzaki Kaori had feelings for him. Much to her denile, she said she just want to 'thank him'. But that still means Touma had a chance to be with her. Her odds seem high too because she was Kamijou's type. That means Sena had no chance.

Kanzaki just tiltled her head in a cutesy manner. She didn't understand why the girl was going to have a fit. Before Sena was going to kick her out, she fell backwards and her head hit the keyboard behind her.

Bang!

A loud sound was heard. She was rubbing her head because of the pain and sent accusing eyes towards Kanzaki. But Kanzaki wasn't the cause. She also held her Shichitou cautiously.

"Ah! Stop! Stop!" Sena waved her arms intensly to stop Kanzaki from slicing anything. She knew pretty well how Nanasen works. "It's howthis tent works. The mechanisms below it moves it if someone gets into a ten meter radius. You got in here because you were faster the sensors"

Kanzaki slowly lowered her sword and looked out through the unzipped door. They were nearly moving 200kmph. Some would wonder why such a monstrous speed was needed.

Sena gave a desperate sigh. Kicking her out now was impossible. A person as smart as her calculated that Kanzaki couldn't clearly see Touma's face and decided to find her. A cockpit member would be able to show the footage of their own player. She belongs to the Amakusa remix of church, so she must have used some spell to locate her. So letting her watch was fine.

The little one was smarter than she looks.

"I know why you're here. Kicking you out would be rude too, so...enjoy the show"

Kanzaki was confused. She didn't know how to react. She was just passing by and found the tent by accident. She planned to just to introduce herself to the girl who might know Kamijou and leave. She didn't expect to see a fight which was on the same scale as Aqua of the back.

PART 5

The wind was blowing gently.

Two silhouettes could be seen facing each other. One had the eyes of a burning fire, ready to burn down everything that gets in the way. While the other had eyes that had amazing depth and strength, they felt like it would not breakdown by anything. Nothing.

The unstoppable vs the unbreakable.

Their distance was 20 meters. Both of them weren't in a battle position. They didn't even move, nevertheless uttered a word. They just waited for the other to make the first move.

The action Number Seven takes immediately thereafter is simple.

He rushes up to the level 0, aims for his face, and throws a fist to him against the nearby wall of a buildings.

However, what would happen if that series of actions was done at twice the speed of sound?

A tremendous noise rings out.

All that took place in a mere 2 seconds. No sign of life could be felt under that cloud of dust. Sogiita smiled in victory with his hand still stretched out.

"Uck!" the level 5's eyes twitched. He felt something he didn't felt for a long time. He would've have forgotten it if he wasn't feeling it right now.

It was intense pain.

Blood was dripping from his hand. It proved that his hand was hit while he punched Kamijou. But that punch was enhanced with esper powers, it was moving at high speeds, and Sogiita had the power to not feel pain and lessen damage. But all that disappeared when he got hit back.

All that was negated.

Stomp!

He hears footsteps.

But these footsteps don't sound human. Every time the person takes a step, *PAM...!* the metal bridge below slightly tremors. One thing about the oppressive weight is that it can also be considered as a countdown to death. The shadow slowly lets out sounds of strange footsteps, as if telling the opponent his unwillingness. The dust was starting to clear out.

There stood the boy who should have been crushed and sent to the hospital. He had no scars on him. Only a smudge of what seemed like a hand mark was present on his face. It proves that Sogiita **did** hit his target.

"You've got some tough guts" the level 5 said while smiling "No one ever used their right hand to hit mine during an exchange" he raised his fist that was bleeding up.

"Now I'm not going to hold back" an explosion erupted behind him, thirst for battle was in the boy's eyes "Now to pay you back with some interest!"

Touma was calm enough to keep his composure. He heard once about the seventh's ability. He made an assumption of what would happen to his shield if Kamijou would use his right hand. The results were satisfying.

But sweat ran down his face. He looked down at his wristwatch. The numbers in the middle started going up. It stopped at the number 256.

_I just used 256 Bcs... I should be fine if I don't reach over 500_

Kamijou lifted his eyes up. His opponent was missing.

A sound of cutting air could be heard. Kamijou's mind eye that was enhanced made his had stretch to the right. A loud sound rang out.

Sogiita's fist was on his palm. He didn't let that stop him. He sent another fist at Kamijou. Kamijou lowered his head to avoid the hit. Kamijou pulled his right hand back and thrusted a left fist towards the level 5's ribs.

Sogiita glided to the back by the impact. Kamijou didn'r let the moment go to waste. He used 320 Bcs to speed his leap. His speed at reaching the level 5 was as much as the first attack Sogiita sent.

(I'm using my right. He won't win!)

Kamijou was sure of his victory. His right fist formed an arc, ready to give a strong right.

"ooooaaaaahhhhh!"

His fist got into Sogiitas gut and it stopped there. An echoeing sound of a drum could be heard. Kamijou wasn't happy. The fist should've sent the level 5 flying. Kamijou shook as a hand grabbed the wrist that didn't leave Sogiita's body. He turned his face to meet the level 5. He was smiling with one eyed closed due to pain.

"Nice...guts" he raised his right fist up "but mine are more!"

He thrusted his fist to Kamijou's face.

"AMAZING PUNCH!"

The energy goes from Sogiita's fist to Kamijou. Kamijou got sent flying instantly behind. He was heading to a building.

(oh shit!)

Boom!

Kamijou rammed into the wall and went through it. He did not stop there. He smashed another two walls with his back before rolling on a road. He stopped by hitting a pole. It bent by the force.

520 bcs.

If Kamijou didn't use that much, he would have died by that punch. But he should have used more.

His organs felt out of place. He felt his face and it seemed that his cheek sunk in. Kamijou tried to take a breath.

The level 5 didn't let him.

He dashed from the other side of that building and gave another punch. Kamijou saw that attempt and used speed to disappear from that position. Sogiita's fist landed on the empty space. Smashing the floor at contact. Kamijou used 437 bc's to run away from the monster.

But the level 5 didn't allow him to get away.

HE followed Kamijou step by step. The speed of the level 0 was far from the speed of sound, so it's easy for the level 5 to catch up. Every spot Kamijou disappeared to was intercepted by Sogiita. Kamijou managed his best to use his right hand to receive the fist.

The punches didn't seem to lose all it's strength.

Why didn't Kamijou's right hand negate that strength and defense? His right fist should have knocked him out since the last exchange.

Kamijou was wondering how did his right hand not work. The attack was strong, but it was not on a level that it couldn't be negated. Now Kamijou can feel his hand being punched by brace knuckles.

One fist went through Kamijou's defenses. It went straight to his chest. Kamijou fell backwards. He raised his defense to 689 to not fly up like before.

Kamijou's feet landed on the ground, the level 5 closed the distance once more and swung his arm like a bat to the unarmed boy. Kamijou lifted both arms up to guard the attack.

Bang!

The sound was like metal clashing. Kamijou could feel his arm dislocate.

(Too strong)

That was on his mind. He looked at the direction where he just got punched. His opponent crouched down a bit. He was preparing a finisher. And then, he jumped in the air to send the final blow.

"Amazing punch"

swoosh!

It was a miracle or not, Kamijou bent down and avoided the deadly fist. Sogiita's left flank was empty. He bent his arm in front of him and sent an elbow smash to the seventh level 5. The attack hit the target, But Sogiita only flinched a bit before using the elbow of the fist he just executed to hit Kamijou's temple. Kamijou used another amazing evasion skill to slip through the arm. He kicked the level 5 to gain distance.

He didn't even flinch this time.

He received Kamijou's attack head on. While Kamijou was amazed, he used both hands to lock Kamijou's foot. He was not able to escape.

"Ooooooooooooohhhh!" with a loud roar, Kamijou got sent in the air flying by an impressive throw. He was looking at Sogiita upside down, the boy couldn't do any moves in mid-air.

Kamijou wasn't prepared for another hit. But Sogiita wasn't thinking the same thing. The level 5 used immense strength to jump in the air. He wasn't afraid of any counterattack Kamijou might have.

That instant, the moment the level 5's fist was reaching his face, the boy realized something.

(...I know why he's so strong...)

Boom!

The third explosion of the day erupted. Rubble and ash flew through the air. Only the level 5 could be seen standing on front of that flame. His arms were crossed once more. He was disappointed. He expected to have a formidable opponent out of the level 5's attending. The easy defeat proved that he was wrong.

The boy turned and started walking the other way. He didn't even checked whether Kamijou's paintball was destroyed or not. It was his last mistake.

Covered in suet and flames, the boy level 0 was breathing faintly, his paintball was intact. Kamijou could stand up now and run.

But he decided to lie down and think. The strength behind the seventh of the seventh.

He didn't have the destruction of the number 1 or the ingenuity of the number 3. All he saw was a boy swinging his fist without fearing what could happen.

The reason his power was not negated was because he never stopped sending the power to his body. Kamijou's right hand couldn't keep up to fully negate it. Some would see the thought of sending so much power was reckless and stupid.

But Kamijou saw that as amazing and strong.

The name "Amazing punch" was no exaggeration.

Kamijou knew what he lacked in this battle. He cursed himself on not doing it before. The power he needed to end this battle was there but he ignored it.

PART 6

"Hm?" Sogiita turned back to look at the remains of his opponent. He was trying to stand up. There was something different about him. A gust of wind surged from the battered body. The power in him could be felt increasing by the second.

Kamijou himself knew that.

'Touma-nii! Why is you're berserk count reaching over 1000! Touma-nii" Kamijou ignored the voice in his earpiece. Reaching 1000 was insane. The body of a human couldn't comprehend that amount of chemicals. But the side-effects would only show if the chemical stopped flowing. So Kamijou thought.

"I've got to finish this while I'm still over 1000..."

Kamijou finally got on his feet. His eyes didn't have any doubt or thought of giving up. Sogiita smiled back. The smile wasn't for mockery; it was for praise. Most people would have given up and lied down there. But Kamijou stood back up.

It wasn't idiocy, it was shear confidence.

"You think you can use only your guts to defeat me" Kamijou raised his right finger and pointed Sogiita "Then I'll kill that illusion"

That was a sign.

The clash between the level 0 and the level 5 began as they both wielded weapons made to slay superhuman monsters.

Sound disappeared.

Light flew.

Kamijou and Sogiita charged in straight at each other and Kamijou's fist and Sogiita's struck each other. Despite the simplicity of the action, the aftereffects that spread about the area were tremendous.

With a few moments of delay, an explosive wind blew out.

Along with a tremendous roar, a dome-shaped shockwave spread out with the two boys at the center. An explosive storm spread out in an area with a radius of 100 meters and blew away the benches. Trees were torn to pieces, the weak structures crumbled, and the paved side walk path shattered as if it had been made of glass.

However, by the time the shockwave had expanded, the two boys were nowhere to be seen

Kamijou was the first to reappear. He was on a building not far from where they clashed. His fist had smoke coming out of it. His idea of 'increasing the dosage of the Berserk count' worked. The only way to defeat such a beast was to use the same ruthless tactics as it.

Brute force vs Brute force.

A blurry image of Sogiita Gunha suddenly showed up in thin air. His right arm pulling back, ready for a decisive strike.

*Don!*, the attack shakes the ground like an earthquake.

It was like a bomb. In the corner of his vision, Kamijou could see what was originally supposed to be a blue sky get burned orange. Somewhere far away, even one hundred meters ahead of him, ridiculously large flames spread everywhere.

One gave out a cry.

The other bent over so as not to take as much damage.

The spiral of shockwaves knocked them back evenly.

Kamijou jolted back up into a standing position. He looked upon the level 5 who was wiping the blood off his mouth.

They exchanged glares.

With a loud noise, the boys kicked off from the tops of the roads and clashed in midair.

Their legs gave off so much power that the asphalt they had been standing on were smashed to pieces.

The level 0 and 5 had jumped straight forward. They seemed to slide through the air as their display of strength twisted gravity and their bodies and heads relentlessly clashed at the impact point.

Sparks exploded.

A seemingly never ending stream of shockwaves spread out.

The collision of both heads made them separate from each other.

The energy they had used to drive themselves forward was completely lost in that strike and both of them began to fall directly downward. However, a free fall was no threat to those two. They continued to swing their fists in close quarters.

They were upside down, but that didn't stop those two monsters from unleashing deadly fists.

Sogiita slams another kick into Kamijou's face. Sending him flying away. Sogiita lands on the half destroyed road with his hands, and uses insane strength to push himself towards the level 0.

Soaring through the air at the speed of sound, the level 5 was in front of the boy with the leather jacket who was still flying. Sending another kick to the boy.

"GYAA…AAHHH!"

Kamijou can't help but cry out, as the spinning kick sends him flying aside. Kamijou uses the momentum caused as he's rolls back up. At the same time, Sogiita does something. He tosses a softball-sized flaming ball from his left hand. On the other hand, Kamijou picks himself up from the rubble of the asphalt ground, and does a flying tackle.

Clang! The flame ball is destroyed.

Sogiita uses this time to rush back at Kamijou.

In contrast, Kamijou rushes back into Sogiita's arms at a terrifying speed.

"Wha…!"

There's no time to even dodge or block.

Kamijou, who's closing in at such a short distance, pulls back another fist. His hand slips from Sogiita's abdomen to his chest.

In that instant.

The feeling of a bluster. With a 'bam' blunt sound, Sogiita's body arches back in a '' shape, and floats up with the chest as the centre. He continues to gulp heavily down his throat, and as his feet leave the ground by 4 meters, he is completely unable to move around with his body.

Kamijou followed him up. Their faces were on the same level. That wasn't a good sign for the level 5. He knew the level 0 was going to pull something. He couldn't do anything but lift his fist in response.

As his thoughts start to vanish, Kamijou, who finished raising his berserk count, clenched his fist.

He's planning to deal the final blow. Not by the power to erase abilities, but to crush Sogiita's bones with his fist that's as hard as granite.

Don!

The level 5's attack didn't reach Kamijou.

Sogiita got sent towards the other end of the of the block. He slides and ended up in between the door of a large building. His vision fading. The unbeatable level 5 was going to lose.

Never has he ever felt this way. Not since the time he fought against Ollerus.

This is regarding the feelings of the strong meeting his end.

(How can I—)

In his shaky consciousness, Sogiita grits his teeth. Kamijou was running this way, aiming for the necklace he was wearing.

Forcefully.

(HOW CAN LET MT GUTS IT END HERE—!)

"GYA…AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kamijou who froze because of the sudden shout didn't give the last fist. The figure stands right back up. The whole thing took only around three seconds. Unsurprisingly, the figure standing right back up like a self-righting doll messed up Kamijou's pace.

A raging glare was sent to Kamijou before sending an uppercut to his chin. Since they were in between the entrance door, Kamijou's body bumped the frame of every window of every floor. The sound of glass shattering echoed the district. The sound stopped as Kamijou reached the top floor.

It was a 80 floor building.

The strength used to send him up here was nothing to joke about.

He spewed some blood out as he gazed down. Sogiita was crouching again as he did before. That was a sign he was going to do a high-jump.

Kamijou looked up and breathed a large amount of air. Kamijou allowed his body to fall down the building. He was free-falling head first to the bottom most floor; the exact same instance Sogiita flew up with an explosion to push him up.

Kamijou descended first, but the speed of the level 5 made them meet in the middle of the structure.

Bang!

The sound of metal banging was heard. Both their fist bumped into each other. The shockwaves were like wind breaking every window of that building. Glass flew through the air around them. They didn't blink. Not even once.

The impact made them back out and back to their original position. Kamijou landed on the top floor once again. His hand was shaking. The amount of strength that was sent to his hand was immense. He was sure that at least one of his bones were damaged.

In the bottom, Sogiita fell on his back. His case was different from Kamijou's. He was bleeding from within. His internal wounds seem worse than his battered form. The ability to make pain feel like a small prickle was working from time to time. It stops every moment Kamijou's right hand touches his body, making him feel the pain of flesh tearing.

He stood back up at a slower speed than before. The shirt he was using as a cape got blown somewhere. His headband hanged loose; blocking his left eye. It was dyed red.

He looked up. There stood the person who was strong enough to make him feel pain. The person was looking down at him from the edge of the top floor. The sun behind his back casts a shadow which engulfed Sogiita. It signifies the strength of the boy standing above him.  
>Sogiita looked back down. A small breaths were heard before Sogiita vanished from that spot.<p>

Swish!

Kamijou who was looking down at the bottom floor turned his head towards his back. The level 5 was there in a kneeling position. He must have used some way of teleportation to get up here. The boy didn't lose that fiery passion in his eyes.

He disappeared once more. Kamijou was using his leveled up 'Mind's eye'. But he just stood there doing nothing. Sogiita appeared at Kamijou's backside, away from the boy's sight. HE swung one fist at him.

Boom!

He used an explosion with that punch to multiply it's effects. But Kamijou just stood there.

"Here's for that fist before..." Kamijou whispered as he grabbed Sogiita's hand from behind, lifted him up, and slammed the level 5 on the floor. The floor collapsed, sendind the boy to the floor below this one. Kamijou jumped down to finish him off.

Sogiita rolled out in time and sent another fist at Kamijou. He couldn't block this one.

The shock waves from the fist made another floor disappear.

The process kept repeating itself; floor after floor.

The exchanged fists, kicks, elbows, explosions, and stomps each floor. The devastation kept increasing as the collateral damage.

But yet a smile was present on Sogiita's face.

He was having fun. He was now having an opponent who was on the same level as him. An opponent who wasn't too strong or too weak until he got sick of continuing the brawl. He was having the time of his life.

A childish smirk was constantly coming from the gutsy boy.

It was the opposite for Kamijou. He was not a fight fanatic, so he wasn't smiling.

His form was stern, and his face was serious. The stress from the bersek count is giving him a hard time. He was pushing his limit.

A light frown was frequently coming the unfortunate boy.

These two were also using different fighting techniques.

Sogiita was using ruthless and straight-forward attacks which was similar to a carnnivore.

While Kamijou used a slightly more complex types of attacks which seemed like a martial artist.

One was a professional fighter who used normal destructive attacks, the other was an amateur with astounding fighting experience and decisive strikes.

Their clothing, personality, and skill were contrasting, yet still made a perfect match. Anyone who would see this battle would be silent and unable to blink.

Bam!

A fist collided with a defensive guard. The floor didn't fall apart this time. Which meant they have already reached the last floor. Sogiita, the owner of the guard, kicked Kamijou's ankle to let him release his fist. Kamijou's mind eye predicted the attack and he stepped back.

It would be a disaster if he lost his foot. That was a wrong decision.

That foot, what was aimed at his ankle. Was actually a step to bring Sogiita forward for another 'Amazing punch'. Kamijou was wide open. He could only raise his berserk count to receive the fist.

"AMAZING PUNCH!"

(3418 bc!)

The punch reached Kamijou's body. Sogiita's punch used the weight of his entire body. For him in that current state, it could be compared to a 50 ton tank ramming at a speed of 200 km/h downhill while carrying heavy explosives. Kamijou's strongest defense points wasn't enough for him to be uninjured.

Kamijou staggered a bit when he landed on both his feet. He shaked his head a bit ti erase the haziness. Sogiita took this chance to cautiously step out of the remains of that building, and relayed all his power to the hands.

The level 5 brought both hands together at his left flank.

His hands were pressed together at the wrist like he was wearing handcuffs and telesmatic energy flowed about. It was circling both of those hands as though he was charging power

Kamijou immediately tried to move back, but his trembling legs would not move properly.

Those hands that could crush one's soul approached before Kamijou's eyes. He knew that attack couldn't move or block this one. This was what his mind told him.

His next act lacked common sense.

He ran forward without making a guard.

"This move wasn't meant for you" Sogiita muttered "BUT YOU'VE GOT AS MUCH GUTS AS HE DOES!" as that as a signal. He thrusted both hands forward, releasing a large amount of energy crashing things in front of it.

Every thing 2 meters from those two hands disappeared in the explosion. Hundred unstable walls of psychokinesis in front of him, were destroyed with a stimulus provided by that attack. Thus creating a tsunami of explosions large enough top destroy that entire street.

The flames of destruction were nearing Kamijou. He didn't even raise a guard, not even now. His mind was telling him that he couldn't negate it. He just continued to run forward.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkk!"

Kamijou couldfeel his hand being burned first. Then sensation went up towards his shoulders then all over his body. Enveloping in a sea of flames. The spiky-haired teen could not be seen anymore. Anyone would describe the scene as hell breaking loose.

The black and red flames creeping through the road at high speed. The flame wasn't growing. It was like a wave passing through, destroying everything in it's path. The asphalt road that was once full of cleaning robots, turned into a long path of molten rock. It was like a hill after rapid flowing lava gushed through it.

The tsunami of flames crashed in to a restaurant at the end of the road before melting it down into nothingness. Only debris and spiral shaped molten roads were left. Sogiita left his hands on his trembling knees to keep balance.

That move was the strongest move he ever invented. After his defeat with Ollerus, he tried to find moves that were more tactical and in a more wide range. It was discovered when he tried to strengthen his fist with layers of force fields. After that, he found new ways on how to use it in a long distance. It was the first time he used it out of his normal training field.

Now he was sure that he is able to defeat that guy with the blonde hair.

A smile of victory was accompanied with a fist swinging in the air. An explosion behind him that what defines him. Kamijou's defeat was what he wanted to prove his strength.

The smoke from the melted floor made it hard for Sogiita to see, but no one could have survived that.

Even so.

Pant!

A light breath could be heard. Slight foot steps rang out. The sound made chills run down his spine. Questions storming his mind like crazy.

A silhouette walked out of the destruction zone. Smoke was enveloping his body. His face and most of him was being covered by the dark cloud of carbon and ash. But Sogiita could see one thing clearly;

Eyes of determination.

It started with walking, followed by slow running, then it turned into a sprint. Kamijou was giving a straight run towards the level 5. He couldn't use the berserk count anymore. He went forward anyways.

Sogiita had no time to think. He dashed in unison. He had no strength left to use attack crash. The only thing in his mind was to punch. Both boys clenched their fist as hard rock before a two meters were left.

"OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooaaaaaah!"

"!"

A thick noise rang out.

Both fists hit each others faces. Their eyes weren't looking at anything else. They were too focused with each other, blood flowed from split foreheads, and they both lost their balance.

But only one of them fell.

The other would surely not fall.

The fallen one looked up, but couldn't lift his neck. He stared at the one who was the victor. His necklace now visible next to his face. The battle was over.

"I told you..." the winner said with a low voice "I'll crush that illusion of yours..."

he lifted his foot up on top of the paintball.

"Now that's some guts..." complemented the beaten before he lost consciousness. The foot came down to end it all.

**That wraps another chapter, hope you like it. I took some time writing than expected. I hope the fanart request got to someone. If it did, send it to . The next chapter would be a bit late because of the exams, but please be patient! Someone tell giftofheavenandsun to continue SatenXTouma.**


	5. Chapter 5:0 turns

**Welcome back! Sorry I took too long, Exams could be tough. Now Iwould like to thank G96 saber, Asahina -san, animeparody, and many others for following my updates. You guys give me the will to live. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

PART 1

After the catastrophic battle between the level 0 and level 5 ended, several other brawls are starting to happen. But on a more smaller scale. Some seemed like delinquent fist fights, while some were on a level that weak espers cannot interfere. All of it were being narrated by the two lively Mc's.

The two MC's who were reporting seem very familiar to some people.

One of them was a little girl with a white nun habit. While the other was a senile old man with a face that resembles a frog.

"Yeah! Touma won! Yeah!" The girl jumped in her seat as she saw her Touma stomp the paintball on Sogiita Gunha's neck. That meant he had a lead of the other , the name of Touma was censored by accident. And the footage of the fight could only see his hand, feet , and his back. Not that he cares, but his entire existence on beating the seventh level 5 was hidden from most of the people of Academy city.

"Now, now Index-chan, the fight isn't over yet" the kind, gentle voice came from the old man next to her "There's still half an hour left before the fight is over. Kamijou-kun may have to fight a few more espers before advancing to next round" his speculation was accurate. A few more people were present during the fight, they seem to be waiting for the opportunity to get points from a level 5.

People would wonder why these two were chosen. The answer is simple.

They had talent.

Index had the ability to remember everything she sees, hears, or felt called perfect memory. She remembered all the catchphrases and speech patterns of the famous MC's she has seen on TV. She also used the ability to remember the key players in this match.

Heaven canceler was a simpler case. He was considered a father figure to a lot of people in Academy city. He would be suited to be an MC also because of his information in the field of esper powers and the human body. His experience when in the army came in handy whe nhe had to explain battle tactics and some hand-to-hand combat techniques.

To put it short, these two were perfect for the job.

"Now that's enough for that fight" he ignored the nagging of Index and changed to a different scene with the remote he was holding. The screen that they were narrating from was a large LCD screen wide enough to fit a movie theater. The image now showed two boys staring each other. One was a boy with white hair and red eyes. The other boy's back was facing the camera; obstructing the view of his face. All the other viewers didn't know anything about the boy except that he was wearing a red hoody attached to a coat that reached his ankles.

The pressure emitted by the two was seriously tearing apart the area.

Index evenly felt her hands being pale after seeing them.

"So they meet again" Heaven canceler whispered to himself.

The fight was going to be legendary. Or so he thought.

PART 2

Accelerator was standing there with his shorts in front of the dead man.

It was an odd feeling to have a person you personally teared to shreds smirking in front of you.

Yes, Kakine was smiling. The smile was not sinister nor proud. It was like a smile given between friends.

That feared Accelerator even more.

Kakine was one of the few people who could stand up to him. In the state he was, he wasn't even able to think about the world or anything. He was like a heart still pumping that was kept in a jar full of dangerous chemicals. But now a joyous face was painted on his face.

He was confident in something. It's as though he has already won.

Accelerator may have been the strongest, but he was not invincible.

Accelerator was the strongest and therefore he could stand up to the entire world at once.

However, his power was not absolute enough to be able to defend against everything.

A chance for victory lay in that slight error.

However, Accelerator did not move from that spot. In fact, he did not even clench either fist. He kept his arms dangling at his sides, he did not use his legs to shift his centre of gravity, and sweat ran across his face.

Accelerator slightly tapped the heel of his foot on the gravel as if he were tapping his foot to a rhythm.

The vectors under him were preparing for a surprise attack.

"Are you afraid" said the figure under the hoody "You're afraid of me aren't you"

Accelerator clicked his tongue.

"You seem confident Kakine" a smirk cut across the number 1's face "You're ready to let me tear you to shreds once more!"

The number two did not respond. He just left both hand sin the pocket of his coat.

"It's not my turn this time" he lifted his face up "Nor it is yours"

His eyes were gleaming with insanity. He reached one hand out of his pocket. He held a smartphone in his hand. Accelerator guessed it was what he used to send signals to the crew. However, the screen was not displaying some complex set of controls. It was merely a video player application.

It was displaying something.

It was shown.

The reason Kakine got torn to bits in the first place.

With both arms being taped to a large machine.

It's the small girl, her remaining limbs swinging languidly.

"It's her turn this time"

"ooooooooooooooohhh!" Accelerator roared in rage. He controlled the vectors under his feet and dashed forward towards his sworn enemy. As he attacked he saw something strage about Kakine. He was strong, but he should know that this one strike from Accelerator could end his life.

There was something about him.

But that wasn't his top priority.

He held a girl known as Last Order.

She was unconscious and lying limply on the machine.

Anything else meant nothing to him.

He held up his right hand, the sole area his reflection was activated on. He thrust it towards the defenseless boy at full strength. He crushed the smartphone in the process. His hand still continuing to opponents chest. In that distance, it was a clear hit.

No noise rang out.

Accelerator's reflection technique held not much flashy tactics than adjusting the vectors surrounding him. Having 0 noise wasn't unexpected.

But this time it was different.

His hand sunk through Kakine's body as though he was soggy paper.

His body dissipating from Accelerator's fist then his entire body started vanishing.

It felt like having something you had grabbed with the tips of your fingers slipping away.

When he reflected teleportation powers, a strange phenomenon occurred in the 3 dimensional world, but this had felt entirely different.

However, he did not have time to think about it.

Kakine's face slowly disappearing. As if to check what had happened, Accelerator created the exact same reflection field once more. He watched his surroundings carefully as the attack hit as if looking for the way Kakine used to escape.

This wasn't convenient for Accelerator.

The attack he just sent felt different than magic. And there was no possibility that Kakine would become a magician. Because he was 'the people who had talent'.

Accelerator frantically looked left and right. But Kakine was no where to be found.

"Don't worry" the sound of the grim reaper could be heard "your turn's next"

Kakine's figure appeared once more from an alleyway.

He seemed intact. Not a scratch was found on his clothes or body. He was still holding the smartphone that Accelerator just smashed to pieces.

Accelerator scowled before raising both hands to the side.

"I suggest you not do that" Kakine cut him off "It's useless"

The voice had sounded like it was coming from a ways down the alleyway.

This was not mistake in Accelerator's senses. With the sound of more footsteps, someone approached from behind the number 2.

Those clothes.

Those eyes.

That smile.

The person who had appeared from the darkness was a boy who looked exactly like Kakine Teitoku.

(What? He looks just like Kakine…so is that him?)

However, that other boy's footsteps were not the only ones.

"You think that small fist could kill me did you?"

There were two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…a seemingly endless number of footsteps.

"You couldn't beat me now"

There were two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…a seemingly endless number of footsteps.

"The difference between us is too great"

"You think that I did nothing all this time"

"My mind was always ticking"

"I evolved and went forward"

"The level 6 program seemed like simple stuff"

"Ha! Ha! what's with that face!"

"truly this is priceless!"

"Now you see..."

Accelerator naturally stepped back as Kakine after Kakine appeared from behind the first. His back ran into something. He turned around and found more Kakine's with identical smirking faces.

"Do you understand?" Those words pierced into the number 1's soul.

The fact that this is all happening in font of him felt like an illusion. An illusion not even that boy could break.

Accelerator was tremblig. He couldn't stop shaking his legs. His lower lip vibrating. He bit his tongue till blood came out.

He took a step back.

The number one is stepping back.

All the Kakine's grinned horrifically. All of them left their hands out. They were going to kill the boy who ruined their life. All of them said in unison. The sound was like the symphony

of death itself

**"Your turn came a bit early...number 1"**

PART 3

The massacre of Accelerator started. The two MCs couldn't help but turn their gaze and turn the channel. The scenes turn into static for a second before returning to normal bird's-eye-view of the city. The destruction created by Sogiita vs Kamijou and the damage being created by Accelerator vs Kakine covered 30percent of the screen.

The battles were catastrophic.

This was above the level of any fight between students. It was more like a battle between the monsters of destruction.

As Heaven canceler gazed upon the smoke rising from many high-rising buildings, he muttered a name in his throat.

"Aleister..."

"Yes?" The silver hair girl misheard the old doctor say something. He quickly pulled a fake smile to make her not worry about anything. She didn't know the history of this man, so she didn't push the story forward. She decided bring up a topic "It looks like the two who just fought were really strong"

"Yes" the doctor adjusted his actions to look more professional "What you've just seen now was a personal feud between Academy city's strongest espers. Accelerator and Kakine Teitoku. I think you know one of them?"

"Yeah! that one with the white hair is a really good guy! He saved me one day" those words just made a whole lot of people misunderstand the albino "but who's the creepy looking guy with the red hood?"

"That's Kakine Teitoku" the doctor said in a serious manner " He is one of the seven Level 5 espers, ranking second after Accelerator and is the leader of SCHOOL, one of the many underground factions in Academy City. Other than Accelerator, he is the only Level 5 shown to be able to Awaken."

"The one you've seen now almost resembles thee urban legend of the clones of the city's number three. But this is different from that. Kakine was shreded by Accelerator in their last encounter; causing him to be kept alive by a machine called 'dark legacy'. He is creating mass and transforming it into his own clones while he is still kept in the machine, or so I think. Their levels are approximately 3-4 judging from their fighting pattern"

Index's IQ in terms of science was 0. So whatever the great doctor just said didn't enter her mind at all. Or it did, but she didn't process it.

Continuing to press the remote like her own TV at home, she doesn't seem to find anything interesting.

"Wait!" the frog-faced doctor shrieked making Index stop her finger. They were currently watching two extremely good-looking girls fighting in close range. Skin could be seen, sweat making their clothes nearly see-through, and the slight sound which could make any man excited. index gave a look that was hard to describe to her fellow MC "No! I mean the two channels before!"

"Really?" she gives a demeaning tone.

"Really! I only have a fetish for nurses!" instantly a few nurses in academy city dusted their resume's.

"then what's with the record button" Index used her perfect memory to remember that the button he was currently holding was a record button. He underestimated Index. It's true that she has no tech-smarts, but she spends 60% of the day watching TV. She knows the basics of channel flipping'

"Erm...Well!...the people currently fighting now are extremely mind-blowing competitors! It'll be bad to think of anything else while watching such an epic battle!" hetried his best to change the topic and make everyone forget what just happened.

We know pretty well who wouldn't forget...right?

"I should tell Touma to change doctor"

PART 4

In the screen the doctor was pointing, four figures were standing there. Three of them were facing a man with a light brown trench coat.

Two of those three were carrying heavily armed weaponry . One was male the other was female. The man was wearing a bullet-proof vest and holding a 2 meter long sniper rifle that had joints so that it could be easily folded in half.

The woman wasn't wearing such heavy armor. She just wore a camouflage shirt and trousers which people in the army would wear. Her weapon though seems more deadly. It was a automated machine gun that can pierce through tanks.

The man in between them seems the most suspicious. He was wearing a dark tench coat that reached his heels. There was a belt with the head of a lion as the buckle, securing the coat. A ten gallon hat was on his head, obstructing one's view of his face. His hands are both in the pockets cleverly hidden in the black trench coat. He seems to be out of place place between the two mercenary like couple.

The man in front of them was wearing clothes similar to the suspicious man with the black trench coat. But his was more browner than the one wearing black. He also wore no belt to hold the coat. The hat was also one that looks like it came from a detective series than a cowboy film. He gave the mood of a senile police officer.

He was Takitsubo Ginjo.

A police officer like him wouldn't have any business in a festive(?) event such as this. But he was different than the others.

He was a CARING father.

His daughter, Takitsubo Rikuo, was now dating Hamazura Shiage. He's a man who wouldn't let his daugther be near a man unless he crosses this officer's dead body. But in the end, she fell for some delinquent who was worth nothing compared to Takitsubo. At least that's what he thinks.

He was expecting to meet the delinquent and scare him away from ITEM. But he was too hot-headed and forgot to follow the suggestion of his partner,Saigou Ryouta, to check the list of participants before he competes. Hamazura didn't attend, and the chief didn't exactly know that you can't forfeit halfway through the preliminary rounds.

So he's here right now facing a group of deadly assassins(he assumes that it's so).

"So" the old man lights a cigarette "who are you, and what do you want? If your not a delinquent, rapist, or gangster buzz off before I shoot you myself"

He was being rash.

But that's who he is.

"Hmph" a small prideful giggle came from the man with the ten gallon hat who's now raising his face.

He was a young man, around his early 20's. Little bits of hair came out of the edges of the hat. Making people know that he has dark green hair. His face was long and his smile nearly reached both ends of his ears. His eyes were sleek and beady. Anyone would say he looks just like a fox.

A face like that made the chief feel annoyed.

"Ah! Chief!" the sound of his partner was heard from the microphone on his collar "Don't fight him! We'll lose our lives if we do!"

"Why? Is he that powerful?" he was curious. He never met anyone who could threaten his life.

So? is the boy in font of him now accomplish a thing that many convicts fail to accomplish.

"No chief! He's the new director, Ray Platinaburg! He's the son of the deceased Thomas Platinaburg! We might lose our jobs if we scratch him!" the word 'lives' that the junior officer meant was their occupation. The board of directors have the authority to fire or hire any academy city personnel, Only if they have the green light from a few other directors.

"Really? So we have a damned rich kid joining this crazy match" that sentence was meant for the man in front of him.

"Ah! Don't say that chief! Ray-san! Please forgive my insignificant chief!" he tried to save his own guts by ditching the chief. Saigou wasn't there at the moment, but the chief frowned anyway. It made his wrinkles more visible.

"You want to have a hole in you Saigou-kun" a dark aura came out of hisback.

"Sorry chief! But I've got save my own ass!"

"Don't swear with me boy!" he exclaimed,making the glass around there vibrate "I've been around since you were still playing dress up with your sister! I caught more guys in a week than your entire lifetime! And I'm...hello! Hello!"

He shouted at the mic one more time to check whether it was working.

"Kssssh...signal...breaking...ksssh...I'm...losing you...ksssh" the younger police officer told his superior. But anyone in the right mind would know he's faking to avoid a quarrel.

A vein in Ginjo's head just pooped.

"You brat...I'm..."

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

a loud childish laugh interrupted the chief. It came from the man named Ray. He was holding his stomach with both hands because he was laughing so loud. Tears jerking out of his half-shut eyes. His mouth wide open, showing his slightly sharper than average teeth.

He then pointed the chief with one finger and said a few words.

"Ha! Ha! You two are hilarious! Ha!Ha! I can't stop myself! It's like that TV drama I watched last night! Ha! Ha! You two should work for me Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Ginjo made a confused face. He heard the board of directors were quite unique in character. He remembered working with one that always were an extremely heavy battle suit. But the reaction of the younger man just made him scratch the back of his head. He didn't know what to do until...

"Ha!Ha! Are you two really policemen Ha!Ha!Ha!"

It was like turning on the switch, the chief went back in to his anger mode. Both hands now left his pocket and cigarette. He crunched both knuckles to express his seriousness.

"Now what should I turn you into. Swiss cheese, or a doughnut, you're choice" he used a tone he used when he threatens underground gangs. The gangs quivered in fear at his awesome, yet horrific annoucement.

But it was the opposite for the young man before him.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

he even laughed more insanely than before. Instead of being more mad, the chief was baffled.

(Has he gone mad out of fear?)

just as Ginjo was thinking that. Ray's eyes widened, while he was laughing, and talked to the old officer.

"Ha!Ha! That was pricceless! Ha!Ha! You really think you could kill me! Ha!Ha!Ha! And old coot like you! You truly amaze me chief Takitsubo! You really do!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

He suppressed his anger. He felt that something was not right. Mostly, people would have had a slight reaction to those words Ginjo just said. But the young director in front of him just saw that as a joke. The strongest law enforcement officer meant nothing to him. Does that mean he's sure of this victory.

Ray wiped the tears out of his eyes after he stopped laughing. He picked up his hat that fell a few moments ago and placed it on his neatly combed hair. When he's done adjusting his clothes, he looked upon the chief.

"You're interesting" he uttered "So survive till the next round. For my sake at least"He used one hand to tuck the tip of his hat to say farewell. That meant he was leaving. The young Platinaburg turned around and left Ginjo standing there.

"Oh!" he stopped because he remembered something very important "These two aren't coming with me"

That instant a hole was made through the head of the man with the sniper rifle.

It was a bullet.

It was aimed towards the paintball on Ginjo's chest.

Don!

It hit it's target. The old man took a few steps back before kneeling down on one knee.

"Chief! Are you okay!"

"Now you talk" he joked with his partner even though he was just shot. But the two assassins were more surprised than Saigou. They weren't ordered to keep damage at a minimum. So that shot should've killed him. But he's still standing here.

"Why?" the chief was the one who asked that "You're wondering why I'm alive aren't you?"

The silence proves that his right. He gave a smile of victory before pointing towards the man. A second ago, he looked there was a hole through his head. But miraculously there was no blood, not even any sign of a scar. His face just seemed to reform itself.

"First you" the man fidgeted and aimed his sniper in mid range "I know that won't hurt me"the sniper clicked his tongue.

"I say I'm impressed. Showing a holographic projection in front of me while the real you shoots a bullet at 300kmph from a blind spot behind the hologram. But luckily I'm an esper who could counter attack that"

He claps his hands to show that what he just said wasn't lying.

But as he did his final clap, his body vanished in thin air.

PART 5

"Shit"

the one who said that was Sunazura Chumitsu, a mercenary that was held captive by Thomas Platinaburg. He kept alive by Thomas Platinaburg to use as a bargaining chip to hire Stephanie Gorgeouspalace. After Stephanie got captured and Thomas killed, he was destined to get executed.

But a miracle happened.

Thomas had a son. His sole existence was now used as a doll by the new director.

He was holding a MSR-002, a sniper rifle made in Academy City that uses electromagnets to fire steel bullets at the speed of sound; compared to normal rifles it's more precise and does make no sound at all when shot.

Prior to it's original model, the MSR-001, it was quite smaller and it's energy pack was limited to a small fluorescent-like tube attached to Sunazura's suit.

Right now, he's using the scope to search for the missing police officer. If his location is found, he's not sure he could take a fully trained officer head on.

He placed his mouth next to the mic attached to his head phones. He was contacting his partner who was on the field.

"Stephanie this is Sunazura do you read me" he called the name of his partner "Takitsubo has escaped from my vision. It would seem his using some ability not found in my database. From the looks of it, it would take less than 10 minutes for my location to be found. Execute him before things get worse"

An odd silence was heard. Sunazura swore he heard a giggle.

Then he heard a cheerful voice from his headphones.

"Got it boss!"

PART 6

After receiving the transmission from Sunazura, Stephanie Gorgeousplace disabled her hologram and started running out of a building not far from where Ray just disappeared. She didn't see where the officer was but she sure that he would show up soon.

Her overall appearance is more of an actress or a model than a hitman. She has white skin, long blonde hair, her height is taller more than most boys and she is thin enough to have a model's figure.

She dashed quickly towards the street nearby where Ray just walked into. She stayed in a corner preparing her **Light Machine Shotgun.**

It was personal specially customized gun based on rapid-firing that usually was used while fixed on a tripod. It had been modified so that it only used shotgun ammunition and it could hold 150 to 200 shots with each bullet greater than 5 mm.

When fired at close range, the light machine shotgun held enough destructive power that it could shred an armored vehicle in a very short amount of time.

Her distance right now from the director was 5 meters.

She jumped out of that corner and started firing like crazy towards Ray.

**!**

The sound of shotgun shells falling on the floor was heard non-stop for the entire minute she was firing. She ceases fire when her gun started having red color on it. She wanted to avoid her gun overheating at all costs. She looked at her gun and found out that she used half of all her clips.

Smoke rose from all the points that were shot. There stood the youngest member of the board of directors having his ordinary annoying grin. He then tried to imitate a voice of a father scolding his daughter.

"Now, now Stephanie" anyone would want to punch him right now "Don't fire guns at people without giving out a warning. Even though I am just a 4D projection"

He revealed the fact that the him right now was fake. Stephanie just sighed in annoyance and used her machine gun as a cane.

"I don't care what you think" she sighed once more "It did the job did it"

she pointed her free hand towards a figure lying beneath the smoke.

It was Ginjo. He was using immense speed to reach Ray but then got grazed by a bullet. For some reason, only part of his left arm had blood flowing.

He glared angrily at the two figures before him.

"So you found out his ability. I was planning to send it to you when I got out of sight" he was directing that to his employee, Stephanie.

"No I didn't. I just knew a hot-blooded cop like him would choose the initiative to attack the top dog, AKA 'YOU'." She gave a glare which targeted the young director.

He just burst in laughter once more.

While those two were talking, the old man held his balance and stood back up. He sees them totally ignoring his existence. He never knew he could ever get this mad.

He gave a devilish grin and pointed his index and middle fingers as he shook his right hand like he was trying to rip the air apart.

" Just in case you want to know" they are still unaware of the danger behind them "His power is AIM stalker"

Screech!

Light was concentrated at Ginjo's finger gun, many lines of red rays were consumed at that specific point. Once it stopped, he shot a long light ray towards the two before him.

"Oh?" the ray pierced through Ray's chest and went forward to the girl mercenary. She expected an attack, so she bent down a bit and started firing through her employers body.

"This is strange" The director said as he was being shot from both directions "the AIM stalker of your daughter seemed different from this"

he rubbed his chin with his gloved hand. He was pondering on the difference in the powers of the father and daughter. Which is weird, considering that he's having bullets and rays of destructive light piercing his body all the time?

"Ah! I got it" he snapped his fingers as though he won a million yen question "You have modified your power so that a drug is no longer needed. It has changed from completely manipulating AIM waves into concentrating certain wavelength of AIM from espers you've met before. It's a small amount so it used the law of conserving energy to slowly store its constructive power"

The chief just scowled at having his secret revealed.

"That face means I'm right!" the childish manner of the director made a lot of people wonder why he was selected. But no one would know the criteria on electing one of the directors. So no one ever questioned his authority as the leader in academy city's secret affairs

"Disappear already!" the woman with the light machine gun said that "You're blocking my view of the target!"

"Move! I can't take a clear shot!" the chief also complained, not stopping the onslaught of AIM bullets being fired from his fingers. He has now changed to use both hands to attack Stephanie.

"….fine…" he sulked like a child being told to go back to bed. His personality was very confusing. But the two professional fighters took that aside first. The bullets fired by both could finish each other in one shot.

Zoom!

Ginjo shot a bullet which was made of compacted air, thus creating a whirlwind to push him back 10 meters away. The move wasn't for attacking Stephanie. He used it tto escape an electromagnetic bullet that just grazed his face.

Stephanie took the opportunity to charge forward. She poured the machine gun shots insanely as she ran towards the chief of police. Ginjo used the speed by firing a wind like AIM shot from his fingers, turning his hands into speed boosters.

But he couldn't use that speed to finish off Stephanie. The reason was simple. Sunazura didn't stop firing the MSR-002.

The bullets from the sniper weren't meant for killing him, but for breaking his attack pattern.

What Ginjo didn't know is that the sniper had more than one weapon.

Boom! An explosion erupted where the officer was standing.

It was like Sunazura to choose to used compact weapons such as nano-sized bombs. The bombs were the size of a spec. Alone, it wouldn't explode. But when stimulated by a magnetic shockwave created by the MSR's bullets, it's as destructive as a grenade.

The shot fired at the beginning of the fight contained many of the nano-bombs used; he shot another bullet after that to let the explosives attached to Ginjo's clothes to explode.

The attack was a sure kill.

But Ginjo was nowhere to be seen.

Stepahie looked left and right, but she couldn't see the old cop.

"Too slow" she heard a cold voice next to her ear "You'll never win like this"

She felt a rough object placed on the back of her neck. It didn't feel like any weapon a normal soldier would use. But the killing intent was so massive that she swallowed her own spit.

A sharp noise was heard from the object next to her neck.

The mercenary could not move an inch.

She didn't hear the words of her partner shouting through the communicator. The only thing she knew now was the cold voice from behind her and the sound of a laser being shot.

Thud! The woman fell on the ground.

Slight blood flowed from her neck.

Stephanie Gorgeousplace was defeated. It was that simple for the professional police officer. HE was entitled 'nightmare of district 10' for a reason. Stephanie was just unlucky to meet him with only small preparations.

Ginjo dusted his coat to get the dust and rubble off of it. The burn mark at the edge his collar and coat were the only evidence the nano-explosive wasn't an illusion.

"Stephanie do you read me! Call back!" Ginjo heard a worried voice coming from the communicator on the fallen girl's collar. He picked it up and started speaking to it.

"Watch out sniper-san" he gave his warning. His tone was monotonous and cold

"**Your turn's next"**

PART 7

The MC's changed channel once more. They seemed to feel that the victory would surely fall for the anti-skill officer.

The monsters were fighting in a shootout in the middle of the district that was severed and crushed into rubble. This was obviously different from the normal concept of winning or losing. It was this kind of battle. They were firing bullets at each other. This battle had all sorts of destructive acts, and both of them continued to fight to the death.

Both Mc's turned towards each other and nodded with a calm face. There was a deep meaning in that nod. A meaning only those two would understand.

Heaven Canceller then brought up four screens simultaneously. All of them were presenting four different scenarios.

"Now Index-chan" he said with an excited voice; a voice of a true MC "15 minutes left on the clock, and we've got 4 big fights left. What will be the outcome!"

The MC spirit has possessed the frog-faced doctor.

The viewers roared at that announcement.

PART 8

In the first screen, a girl was sitting on a chair at a local café. She had sporting long straight hair of golden color. She wears a pair of white gloves and stockings, both adorned with lace. She is also holding a shoulder bag with a star adorned on the middle. Her eyes are also gold colored; however, one notable feature of her eyes is that it has a star design on it. Literally, she is a starry-eyed girl.

Her gloved hand reached for the tea cup and lifted it up eloquently. She took a light sip from it then placed it back on the saucer. She then reached for the small slice of cake beside her with her fork, and nibbled on it. She shook in glee as the tasty cream touched her taste buds.

When she tried to get a wash her throat with another sip of tea, she sees that it was empty. She sighs a bit, then gently moved to teacup towards the person who was standing next to her.

"Refill please" she asked the person there. It was a man. He reached for the expensive teapot that was sitting on a tray nearby her seat. He gently poured the tea into the empty cup. Light smoke came out; the scent of earl gray can be smelt. The scene seemed like a butler with his mistress.

But there was one thing out of place.

The man who poured the tea was not wearing a butler's uniform, nor was he wearing a apron like a normal café attendant would. Instead, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt with the a very up-to-date-design. His ear and mouth was pierced, with a tattoo cleverly hidden under his shirt. It was easy to guess that he was a delinquent.

There was something strange about him

He does not have life in his eyes. He wasn't the only one. About 80 people are definitely looking at the girl with blonde hair. The human looking action disappeared, and everyone's standing around blankly and having glass like eyes.

Turning back 3 hours ago, Shokuhou Misaki, the city's 5th ranking level 5, was standing defensively in a junction not far from the café. It would be reckless and doubtful if a girl was standing in the middle of an open plain, being an easy target for espers.

But it was all the level 5's plan.

Her ability is Mental Out, a very powerful ability involving the human mind which includes reading other people's memories, changing a person's personality by means of brainwashing, telepathy, memory elimination, amplification of will, reproduction of thought, and transplantation of emotions, all of which require her to touch her target.

Before the match began, she already made her preparations by touching a large amount of competitors. Once that part of the plan has accomplished, it was easy for her to completely create a powerful fighting force of level 4 espers.

When she ordered all of her 'minions' to come see her at the junction, it was logical to use them as a fighting force to utterly crush other participants. She then just sat there and waited for the time to run out. Her score count was rising all the time while she was sitting there relaxing.

She watched he timer on her wrist and then glared towards her brainwashed servants. She pulled out a remote from her bag and pressed a button.

All of the people surrounding that junction, in sync, reached for the paintball on their necklaces. Multiple glass breaking sounds were heard before all of the people around there were consumed by a strange liquid and transported away from that position like gumballs falling out from its machine.

She stood up and grinned happily at the number on her watch. She set out to enter the stadium that is the meeting point for all survivors.

This battle means everything to her.

As one of the two Level 5s of Tokiwadai, she and her followers have a rivalry with Misaka Mikoto and her fans. She never shows herself in public, instead using her followers or mind-controlling people to act as her representatives when talking with individuals. It is hinted that she has a strong dislike for public appearances, and this is why whenever the school needs a "face" to promote certain public events, she and her faction will simply stand aside and let Mikoto hog all of the attention and responsibilities. Given the chance, she will use this sports event to utterly crush her rival.

"**It's my turn Misaka-san"**

PART 8

In the second screen, another level 5 was having a fight. No ,to be exact she already lost but is still remaining a battle position.

1/3 of her face was artificially treated with cosmetics and one of her eyeballs is fake. Her friends have pointed out that the use of prosthetics isn't noticeable and thus someone can't tell at first glance that she carries scars.

But right now, none of those prosthetics were left. Her scars were shown to all. She gazed her only effective eye to the side. There lay a girl around twelve years of age totally unconscious and severely injured.

"Kinuhata…" Mugino uttered the name of her comrade. Until just a moment ago, that girl was right next to her fighting this impossible opponent.

But now she's lifeless on the floor.

Footsteps could be heard from before her, the weight and sound of the heel reaching the floor was that of a male. Mugino shook in rage as he stepped in to her wavy vision.

Mugino Shizuri.

The Number Four Level 5.

She was a true monster that could freely use the power known as Meltdowner. And she was also Hamazura's archenemy who he had twice defeated in the past.

The sleeve of her yellow coat was oddly baggy. It was possible that only the portion past the wrist was made to look human and there was something like a robot arm within the sleeve.

White beams of light that were much too dreadful shot out.

It wasn't just a few of them.

With the girl named Mugino Shizuri at the center, tens of thousands of beams of light shot out in every direction.

Mugino Shizuri "exploded".

White light shot out in all directions with her at the center. The overwhelming flood of light wiped away the supernatural phenomena of the eerie night sky that ignored the time of day and the strange points of light glowing in 4 different colors. In the same way the lights of a city made the stars disappear, Mugino Shizuri's power showed itself in Russia as a symbol of the negative side of science.

The raging beams of light finally focused together into one spot. It was a single arm. It was a construction almost 20 meters long. The man looked up at it and almost felt a sense of majesty from it, but the arm of light then swung down above him like a collapsing building.

An explosive noise rang out. But the attack just stopped right in front of the man. He seemed unscathed as he avoided a killer blow. No, it seemed more like he left an invisible shield of telesma and thrust her arm to the side.

"A phreatic explosion accompanied by a energy immersed arm" he said in a kidding tone " Very impressive if I say so myself"

He disappeared from that point instantly.

She could no longer see him.

Her beam arm had come undone and she was firing tens of thousands of beams in every direction again. However, it was not just for an instant. Like a saber from a robot anime, she was perpetually firing the beams. The girl's silhouette was blotted out. The intense dancing light burned afterimages into anyone's

In all of her battles up to that point, Mugino's Meltdowner had been overwhelming. After all, she could freely fire beams that could pierce through any cover and straight through her opponent's body. Letting her hear the slightest breath would bring death. That was how fearsome an opponent she was.

But the beams suddenly stopped, and the body of Mugino Shizuri collapsed. She didn't know what hit her or where it was from. She only felt a rumbling sensation from her backside.

Thud!

A thick noise rang out. The level 5 girl could feel a heavy pressure being pushed on her face. She tried resisting and lifting her face, but all energy left her body.

Eventually, the massive amount of energy emitting from her body stopped.

She was finished.

Afterwards, the foot left her face and started walking forward toward the other one laying there without her consciousness.

Mugino did not see anything more than his foot and Kinihuta's paintball that was crushed.

Kinuhuta then left the battle field in a dark brown sphere towards the nearest treatment facility.

but what about Mugino?

"I'll give you another chance" the voice came from above her "I hope you at least try to make me interested next time"

Mugino's vision started to fade, but she was sure that the man was leaving. His silhouette was that of a mafia member. He was wearing a black coat accompanied with a black cowboy hat. He turned and lifted his hat to wave her goodbye.

**"See you when it's my turn"**

PART 9

The event in the third scene wasn't catastrophic, nor was it even as serious as the previous fights.

There was Misaka Mikoto and two other girls who looked exactly like her. They were the clones created for the purpose of fighting against the city's number 1, Accelerator. One of them had a sinister look and looked like she was in high school, she was Misaka Worst, while the other girl who was there was Misaka Imouto, to be precise, her serial number was 10032.

They were supposed to be fighting. But instead they were standing still looking each other as if they were examining what to do. It was hard to guess what they are doing. But from the position they were standing, one may say Misaka Mikoto was the one being surrounded.

It wasn't because she was standing opposite of both the clones, it's because there were five other clones waiting for the moment to strike.

"So" the original flipped the coin in her hand "I've got to fight my sisters before I start to fight anyone else"

"I think so says Misaka as she tries to aim the machine gun she is holding" the younger looking one said in a robotic tone.

"You'd better be ready. Misaka is giving her all in this next attack" responded the sinister one while having electricity coming from her bangs.

There was no need for a signal.

All of them knew that they all had to have the first strike.

The clones wasted no time, all of them got out from their hiding spots and started firing their heavy weaponry. One was holding an armor priercing rifle, one was carrying a heavy machine gun, and the two others were holding the identical light-machine gun.

Misaka worst and 10032 also started their actions, Worst shot out five needle loaded with electrical power while 10032 shot more bullets towards her sister.

But the middle school girl had no fear in her eyes. She didn't even blink the whole time. Even at the face of utter annihilation she just uttered something to herself. She flipped a coin while all the bullets and needles were inches from her face.

"**His turn should be soon"**

PART 10

This was the last screen present at the time.

It was no other than our hero Kamijou Touma. It's been nearly ten minutes after he sent Sogiita Gunha to the hospital.

But he's been staying in that same stomping position all that time.

The reason was he couldn't move. The strain and pressure exerted after he injected over 1000 bc's into his system was restraining his movements completely. He's now trying to move his right arm that weighs nearly a ton up but was unable to. The time was nearly running out, he had to reach the arena before it does. Theoretically, the time it takes for the after effect to cool down is equal to the amount of time one takes the 1000 bc dosage.

Kamijou looked towards the watch in his hand.

(I've got 11 minutes before time runs out. Sena says the cool down takes one minute and 30 more seconds. If nobody comes then I'll…)

Kamijou couldn't finish that thought. He heard a sound coming from before him. He was in a faced down position so he couldn't see what it was. He only can think of one thing.

(Fukou-da!)

He was sure that sound was from a foot. When it was heard many more times, he knew that the footsteps were getting closer. He assumed that the person was about 5 meters away.

He would really wish that the person would just ignore him.

"You're very lucky to survive to meet me! Mitsuko Kongou!"

He knew right away that he's up against an o-jou.

**That's an end. I hope more reviews and possibly and fanarts come in. Please wait for another chapter. The next update should be in 5 -6 days.**


	6. Chapter 6: Time out

**Hello people! How's it hangin! Alls been good here in Bangkok. I finally managed another chapter. Too bad I've been addicted to playing Dragon nest. Hope you forgive me and give good reviews!**

PART 1

Misfortune surely is unpredictable.

But for Kamijou Touma, it's so unpredictable so many times, that it's predictable. When one insane event passes through Kamijou(barely), another worse calamity storms in. There were times he can choose to leave it alone; but he would always decide to walk down the most righteous road.

This case was different.

He's now in a situation where only two choices he could possibly choose.

Fight and fight like hell.

"What's the problem?" the person, who Kamijou assumes is a o-jou, is talking above him "My presence is so great you wouldn't look up at me"

That's right. Kamijou right now was now in a face down position. It was a position Kamijouwas frozen in after he stomped Sogiita Gunha's paintball.

So right now his head was down, his hair that grew an inch longer was now blocking part of his face; Obstructing Kongo's view of his nose upwards.

He barely was able to move his lip and vocal cords, but he tried to contact the only person he could.

"...Se...na..."he sounded like a cracking broken record being played by an ancient disk player. He was praying for the communicator to not malfunction. Only the sound of static rang into his ear, like it was trying to deflate his dying hope.

The person infront of him saw that he was trying something, so she took a step back. But wasn't for evading a surprise attack; she was preparing an attack.

Kamijou was running out of options. He had to do what?

He's limbs aren't working, and there's nothing he could use now but his voice.

Wait...that's it !

"Sena...Sena...Sena...Sena...Sena...Sena...Sena...Sena...S**ena...Se...naaaaaaaaa!**"

Because the lack of muscle movement, his lips and teeth were constantly grinding. Thus creating a depressing moan. He's not making this just because he wants to reach his partner, he's also trying to mess with his opponents psychology.

He knew it was working too. The footsteps started distancing from Kamijou. Uncertainty and surprise could be felt emitting from her body. It was surely fear.

Fear from the horrific moaning.

He's remembering one of the few speeches his perverted friends were discussing weeks ago. It was not a thing he cared about, but it was a near-death circumstance where he remembers things such as these.

'Kami-yan has got a lot of girls in his harem has he?'

this wasn't what he wanted to remember, but it was part of the flashback.

'Good thing there are no o-jous right? Otherwise it would be too perfect for him.'

'It's hard for him to get one anyway. O-jous are sturdy and have a high-self-esteem; completely different from Kami-yan's personality'

'Right, right'

Why I am remembering something as useless as this? Thought the boy in danger.

'Is it true that o-jous are scaredy-cats'

This was the part Kamijou saw as very useful. Especially at a moment such as this. Thank you for those perverts.

'It's partially true. O-jous are like iron maidens. Their pride and the characteristic to look down on others are what make them have hard defenses. But their insides are quite fragile. Once shaken by an outside stimulant, they tend to freak out and lose control of the situation. So giving fear to them would...'

"...exactly turn them mad" those words didn't come from either of them, But it came from the communicator that was battered a bit from the battle between the level 5. Sena seemed impressed by her Touma-nii. She knew Kamijou wasn't as stupid as everyone thinks he is; but she didn't expect a normal high-school student like him would choose to turn to human psychology once out of decisions.

She was going to give a lengthy praising to her partner, but she was cut off by his low serious voice.

"Sena...search for...my...opponents...personal...cough...file...please..."

his speech was cracking from time to time, but it did not lack seriousness.

"Eh?" the little scientist gave an innocent questioning voice well-suited for her age. Why would he need her personal file?

"Please...just...get..it" Kamijou hurried her when he could feel Kongo's body getting closer. She must have recovered from the shock and started moving forward. This meant he had to do something in his immovable state.

Sena stopped asking. Kamijou could hear her pounding the keyboard furiously. He can imagine the keyboard breaking due to the force exerted on it.

He felt a sudden jolt.

Something was entering his brain.

Looks like Sena was trying to enter Kamijou's memory bank and inputting information and flow charts into him like uploading things on the internet. Kamijou suddenly knew things like he was reading Kongo's file right in front of him. He would now like to wonder if there was a thing Sena could not do?

Just as Kongou was about to swing her weapon which the boy expected to be small but deadly. He said words in an extremely fast manner.

"Name Kongou Mitsuko, Age 13, Gender Female,Height 163 cm, Classification level 4 Esper, Ability Aero hand"

His robotic fast words made Kongou freeeze instantly. He was lucky that the information that he received could be voiced at intense speed. It was like the words were spoken from a computer. Feeling that Kongou is shocked he continued.

"Her most distinguishing feature is her prominent forehead which is flanked by two fringes of her black hair which is rather long and kept neatly. Kongou Mitsuko has an attractive and well endowed figure."

Physical appearance wasn't really anything possible. But the detail and voice of the speaker gives the listener a spooking feeling of an all seeing eye. He then tried to change his voice to be as dry and vicious as Accelerator.

"Kongou Mitsuko is intervened in many occasions like being attacked by Juufuku Miho in her quest for vengeance against the students of Tokiwadai, Later Kongou Mitsuko testifies to Anti-Skill Tessou Tsuzuri that she did not see the suspect"

confidential evidence, that is what will destroy her. He also refers to her in third person which made her even more scared.

"Kongou Mitsuko is later seen getting attacked by a Skill-outs faction known as Big Spider which uses Capacity Down to disable Aero hand, but is saved by Kurozuma Wataru. Later Kongou Mitsuko gives testimony on her attack to Uiharu Kazari."

he now knew that he's completely tearing her apart. But he's got one last trick up his sleeve. Till now he's been using a device Komaba Ritoku self installed into this jacket.

Awesome presence.

It wasn't really anything scary. It was just a device that amplifies the entire atmosphere to give the person who wears it to emit a pressure that will make anyone feel inferior than him.

He wasn't sure how to use it at first. But he told Sena to manualy control it. He was using small amounts while he was speaking. But he told Sena to give a presence so great, it would make Kongou feel like she was being overshadowed by a giant.

He tried to make his voice as low and cold as possible, and spoke. This time not in third person.

"Last night you tried to make curry but failed did you?"

He used the security camera footage Sena hacked and found.

Kongou stepped back once more. Kongou understood something.

The one before her is not like every ordinary student. At least in one way he is.

Her stomach turned. What else could be more pressing that she would move immediately? Her deepest secrets been found. Her powers weakness revealed. Or both. She shuddered. What condition to be in to have to face that monotonous voice any longer.

The boy glanced the bit he could.

Kongou was shivering. Was it his mind reading tricks that furrowed her smooth bow or was it the acknowledgment of a weak boy overpowering her with just words.

It was best to get it over with. Delays would only aggravate the middle school girl more. At least he wouldn't want to use this technique if he had the choice. With a sinking heart he forced the airs in his lungs to 'break' the level 4 completely.

(I'm sorry) he asked for forgiveness in his head

It's going to be all over and she'll run away!

"don't fall for it" a cold demanding voice came from behind Kamijou as he was going to shatter Kongou's mental state.

He couldn't turn back but he felt that the voice sounded familiar. But that didn't matter. The fact that a person interrupted Kamijou's tempo was jeopardizing his escape plan. Kongou has now regained her normal face and acted confused.

Kamijou also would want to know who this was.

"who are you?" the level 4 was the first to ask. But Kamijou heard the sound of a fan opening as she spoke "And what do you want?"

"Why does everyone I beat ask the same question?" the mysterious intruder sighed in boredom. She seemed confident that Kongou's attack would not hit her at all.

At that moment, Kamijou realized who it was.

She was a girl he met three times before. Once was whe nhe called an ambulance to pick her up, second was when he just returned from WWIII, and lastly was when he registered to join the Tokiwadai sports festival.

If he's memory is accurate, she should be...

"Touma-nii! It's Musujime Awaki! She's also a level 4 so be careful!" the little one proved his assumption. It was the level 4 esper who was associated with the tree diagram incident Kamijou was tangled in.

It was really his misfortune that he meets 2 level 4's at this situation.

But if his eyes weren't failing him, didn't he see Musujime flung to the other side of the road by the seventh level 5 an hour ago?

But who would have guessed that Musujime moved her paintball away from the impact point and teleported her entire body when she was rolling on the floor. The proof that she was in that fight with Tsuchimikado and Eltzali, should be the small bruise on her exposed stomach that was swelling a bit.

All this time she was observing the battle between the level 5 and 0. She admits that Kamijou was strong.

But she was more sure that he couldn't move and was out of tricks. She placed her elbows on the back of his head. It was to show to the frightened Kongou that there was nothing to fear from this teenager. She even spoke a few words that made Kamijou wanted to cry.

"He was bluffing" she said that to the Tokiwadai student "He may have leveled this place before but he's more useless than a normal delinquent. Imagine him as a manikin with a voice function to scare away kids who want to write on it"

he patted his head like a puppy.

Kamijou now has no weapons left. Not even his words.

Not only that, he can feel the intense fury coming out of the girl even though he can't see her. He gulped. He's dead.

He didn't have a clear vision of what was going on; but he heard footsteps slowly heading towards the minivan that miraculously survived the brawl.

"Hey you" her voice was low and full of rage "This is what happens when you mess with a Kongou"

Thud!

The sound of a heavy object could be heard. He was able to turn to that direction.

He wished he didn't see it.

*SLAM!*

A black minivan busts through at high speed and slams into his body.

It was a rear attack.

What he's standing on was a footpath demarcated from the driveway.

Separating the driveway from the footpath was a massive crater created by Sogiita.

But,

The jet black minivan flew over that easily and soared through the air into the footpath where Kamijou was- without even braking. The splinters of the van's lights and bumper are scattered about, the finely shattered windshield making a sound like beans being scattered. The finely cut iron plates of the guardrail fly about in mid-air and slam into the front shutters of a multiple-tenant building. One thunderous roar comes after another.

Quite the spot for ground zero of an explosion.

What happens next was obvious.

Kamijou was hit by a minivan at 200 km/h. He was flown to the other side of the road with the partly crushed van.

"Argghhh!"

a slight scream of pain could be heard before he was slammed into the wall that was nearly destroyed by Sogiita. Thus totally bringing the concrete to fall on the front of the minivan where Kamijou was pushed against.

The two girls stared eagerly at the spot Kamijou was buried. They saw no movements.

Silence then was the only thing that could express the situation.

After regaining her pride by utterly destroying her opponent that made her furious. She set out to find more prey. And what else is better than a level four who was standing near her.

Musujime was also cautious.

She witnessed Kongou's power closely. She was able to grasp the power called Aero hand.

When Mitsuko touches an object a powerful gust of wind will form in the area where Mitsuko touched it allowing the object to be propelled, the object may in turn be considered a projectile.

That was the reason that minivan that was parked there got flown in mid air without driver or initial speed. She just pushed it with an intense amount of wind.

She would make a good team with Musujime.

Because their powers could take away each others flaws . Too bad they have to fight now. Musujime raised her torch, while Kongou raised her fan up at eye height.

Boom!

A loud thunderous explosion could be heard. Musujime was stunned.

So was the Aero hand user.

Because what flew between the both of them was the half destroyed minivan that just pulverized Kamijou.

The van bounced of the floor a flew times before sliding across the half-melted floor. The friction caused sparks to be lit up the entire way.

When it stopped, the van exploded.

They both turned simultaneously at the place where the minivan was just flung.

They were stunned at what they were seeing.

There stood the high school boy with his face still faced down. His arms stretched forward, as to show that he was the one who threw that massive vehicle across the road.

His body got pummeled by massive amounts of concrete, but none were fatal attacks.

His posture was steady and stern; ready for another round of disaster.

He himself was also amazed that all the injuries were minor.

He was able to move and use the berserk count again the instant the van touched his back.

Amazement soon became horror as he remembered his fight with the level 5.

He only used 600 bcs to throw that minivan. He used nearly 1200 bcs to receive Sogiita's amazing punch.

Twice the amount of dosage.

To think that one punch was many times stronger than a speeding car just made his stomach turn.

But that wasn't the moment to be worried about that.

He was now facing two of his most troublesome opponents.

Judging from their powers, his right hand would be completely useless.

There abilities include the possible ways to seal his Imagine breakers negating effects. Their powers include 'teleporting' and 'transporting'.

Teleporting for him would exactlybe like catching a bullet with bare hands. It is one of few attacks which can "surpass" Kamijou Touma's Imagine Breaker power canceling speed. While canceling Aero hand wouldn't gain him an advantage. Because the object was already flung by large amounts of compacted air towards it. Dispelling it would give no effect. It wouldn't stop the object that was touched.

Kamjou was now left with his own sheer body to defeat them.

He gazed upon his opponents.

Kongou actually smiled when she saw Kamijou retaliating. Her smile was a bit mischievous; sort of like a child when his playpal refused to go home.

"Well" she open her fan once more "good that you're up. I wasn't satisfied with just that you know!ho!ho!ho!"

she was again did her prideful laugh.

But Musujime was more cautious. She knew Kamijou a lot better than Kongou. Associating with the dark side made her see the name 'Kamijou Touma' and "Imagine breaker' countless times. After some research of her own, it was shocking to find out that Touma's danger level to Academy city was labelled equivalent to DEFCON ; a bit much for a level zero.

She was on guard all the time. She winked a time to Kongou to give her a signal to work together. She replied wit ha sigh and nodded as if she wanted to say 'it's a hassle but I think I'll do it'.

Just as she confirmed it with her temporary companion, her threat used amazing leg strength the dash forward.

She had no time.

There's a 10 metres distance between them.

A loud noise can be heard outside.

A part of the steel tower that Sogiita attacked has collapsed, making a large impact sound that sounds like a bell ringing.

This sound signals the start of the battle.

At that moment, Musujime uses her Move Point.

She swings her military torchlight, wanting to stuff a silver tray inside Kamijou's body. Though it's an ordinary tray, the Move Point can easily pass through a human body. Once it hits, death is inevitable.

However, Kongou's faster by a bit.

She touched a mail box that was nearby with the tip of her fan. Then, a massive amount of air gushed from that specific point; launching the mail box like a rocket towards Kamijou.

Those attacks were fatal.

But they both failed.

Kamijou used his right hand to grab the part where he felt the tray was going to be and negated the move point effect. The tray landed somewhere far from sight.

As for the mail box, Kamijou didn't think of anything difficult. The trajectory was a straight arrow. He sidesteped and easily avoided the projectile. It would have been difficult to some, but Kamijou in this state would even be sure that he can dodge a bullet while his hands were in his pockets.

This frustrated the girls.

Musujime changed tactics once there were 5 meters left.

Though Musujime's power is great, maybe she needed a sense of rhythm, as she has a habit of swinging the military torchlight first.

(It's hard to grab a chance to counterattack and not cause a lose-lose situation, but it's not so hard if it's...)

As she thought that, she executed her next move

5–6 heavy objects beside her vanish into thin air before appearing before Musujime. These tables are packed together, forming a huge shield and blocking Musujime's body.

There were all sorts of things. Tables, chairs, robots, and even a trash can which was hard to see in a city where cleaning robots did all the work.

(A mistake in sending…? No it's...)

Kamijou stooped at the certain change in attack pattern. He dstopped in his steps as the objects started to descend.

He knew so well what would happen.

Kongou wasted no time. She tapped all the objects once with the tip of her fan. She did at such speed and grace,it was like she was dancing. Once she was done enchanting all the objects with her Aero hand, she smiled along with Musujime.

They now had 6 human missiles.

With a loud soaring noise of air coming out of a gas container, all the projectiles were launched towards the level 0.

He charged up to one of the girls, letting his brawler instincts take over.

There are a couple rules to fighting 2 on 1, most important of them was to never get sandwiched between two enemies- always maintain eye contact with your opponent and take the initiative to go on the offense first to get the drop on them.

The first girl didn't even looked surprised at him charging towards her.

She just waved her fan to cool herself down.

She was confident that her weapons would crush him.

She was over confident.

Kamijou could see the soaring improvised bullets coming to him in slow motion. HE set the orderof events on what to do first, second, and so on.

The table was the first thing that was reaching Kamijou.

He rotated himself 180 degrees, the table barely passing his back where his center of balance was.

A stainless steel chair was next in his vision. He bent his body downwards, allowing the chair to pass through his head.

While in a bent down position, there was a stray bullet that was aiming low. It was a refrigerator that was from a store nearby.

He jumped up above the refrigerator. Using it as a stepping stone, he bent down to a dashing position and leaped forward; towards two recycling robots were targeted to hit his head.

Kamijou still kept calm. He controlled his breathing the split second the robots was a meter and a half from his head. He observed it carefully.

There was a small gap between the bots.

He cupped both his hands and inserted in that in that gap. His hands being pressed by the cleaning bots; he used the power of the back of his hands to increase the gap.

The gap was only inches before, but Kamijou used insane strength to make that gap larger than a meter.

Since they were still pushed by Kongou's Aero hand, it went passed the boy and exploded many meters behind him.

After he changed the trajectory of the robots, another large object was heading his way. He felt nostalgic and stunned at the same time.

A vending machine was heading his way.

It would be more dangerous than the minivan.

But after a millisecond, he thanked Misaka Mikoto in his mind.

He spread his legs out, lifted one leg up, bending it. He rotated one round before delivering a move that a certain level 5 taught him. He remembered her exact words

"a granny-like oblique kick at a 45-degree angle will restart any malfunctioning machine!"

Pacha!

A dull noise was burst.

His right leg confronted with the metal frame. A typhoon like shock wave occurred between the human and machine.

They were like playing tug-of-war. If one side gave up suppressing energy, they would lose.

The vending machine was being bent in little by little while the boy's face had tension and sweat on it.

But the boy did not give in.

"oooooooooooooooooooohhhhh!"

Crash!

Boom!

A loud roar along with the sound of the vending machine was heard before accompanied by an explosion that was made by the mechanical device.

Kamijou's figure couldn't be seen by the two girls.

A large smokescreen blocked their view. They know very well that he wasn't finished. Kongou started being tense like Musujime now, after seeing the boy's amazing feat.

Cans started rolling and bouncing towards their direction. But Kamijou was nowhere near them.

Musujime saw movement in that smoke.

She moved all the cans of drinks that came from the vending machine that was now scattered all over the floor around her. She teleported over fifty cans in front of Kongou.

The Tokiwadai student also knew what to do next. She hastily tapped the cans at light speed.

All cans beamed out like a machine gun toward the cloud of black smoke. Sounds of things piercing through a think layer of air echoed the road. Each can going in like they were being consumed by a pitch black large beast.

No response.

After the onslaught of cans, they waited for the obstructing smokescreen to clear.

They expected him to be defeated. The cans would normally kill a normal level 0. They gave him no time to recover from the first wave. Receiving the next one was inevitable.

That was their second mistake.

When the smoke disappeared. They saw the owner of the shadow; but it wasn't the shadow of the imagine breaker boy.

They felt they were completely fooled.

It was the fridge that he jumped on. Now it was full of holes that was made by the armor piercing can bullets. It's door flapping. It was on the brink of falling off from it's loose screw.

Then it stopped dangling and fell on the floor, that's when both the girls gulped.

Kamijou was in near. He was standing still between the two girls. They didn't even have time to bring up their equipment.

Kamijou pushed both girls with his opened hands. Musujime was flung into a restaurant which had it's glass smashed, while Kongou hit a wall and bounced off.

She felt a sudden pain run through her back. A small tear of pain was present on her pampered face.

She wanted to beat this barbarian no matter what.

She scanned the area for her next weapon.

There lay the rectangular piece of bulletproof glass that had been taken out of a window frame on the paved side way. The heavy piece of glass weighed somewhere between 7 and 10 kg and was about a meter across.

It was near a public facility, so its bulletproof functionality probably wasn't that great. After all, the glass in the main entrance would be the strongest and it had all been broken in the attack.

Nevertheless, it was better than nothing.

It wasn't unusual for her to use normal objects.

Because whatever she uses would end up being launched at bullet speed.

The attacker seemed to be paying attention to the collapsed Musujime.

The only light of hope was that bulletproof glass. She could barely see his face.

And the floor was covered by a granite pavement.

She couldn't exactly approach the glass and get away without being noticed.

But if she only had to make it 3 meters…

She didn't know if she could actually harm the boy, but she wanted to get that piece of glass.

She didn't have to make it all the way to the road that was the center of attention.

She just had to make it 3 meters without being noticed.

(…I have to do it.)

Kongou adjusted her grip on the Chinese style fan.

(I have no idea how he's still unfazed, but I should be able to at least threaten him if I have the same approach as he does. And I have Aero hand. If things get bad, I have the advantage.)

Kongou forced herself to find any little thing to be optimistic about, brought strength into her shaking legs, and placed her palm on the trembling left hand.

She slowly pushed forward.

Swoosh!

"Eek"

It was too fast.

Kamijou totally shredded the distance between him and Kongou.

She didn't react fast enough, she could only shriek when Kamijou used only his right hand to wrap both of her hands together and pulled her off the ground. He then pinned her to the wall behind her.

Her wrist was constricted by the boy's right hand. She wasn't able to use her powers at all to send his body flying away. The best she could do now was to kick his thighs with her legs, which were the only parts that was able to move other than her torso and stomach that was wriggling to get free from the intense grasp.

She soon lost energy and allowed her body to fall limp. She closed her eyes and averted them to the other side.

Her lower lip shivered due to the intense fear.

(I'm pathetic...)

she had the sudden thought.

(I bragged so much on being the ace...)

she reflected on her past.

(….I said I will be the next level 5, but look at me)

She was loosing her purpose. A girl of such self-confidence was not able to withstand the pressure of such events occurring.

(At least..)

as she felt the boy who was going to defeat her lift her fragile body upwards against the wall, she can think of only one thing.

(at least...let me see the face of this monster)

She turned her face at great speed, encouraging herself to not be a coward.

Something happened.

They exchanged gazes.

Kongou's face turned red.

It was not anger nor was it embarrassment, it was something completely more powerful.

Kamijou wasn't something anyone would call handsome, but he would also not be considered as ugly. But what people get captivated the most is his kind eyes that seem protective like a loving guardian and his smile that was full of cheer; enough to make one feel safe when around him.

And right mow an o-jou is looking straight at them

He also had a presence that normal people would assume as 'cool' and 'strong'.

And right now an o-jou was feeling it at point-blank range.

She felt as though she was sinking in those deep blue eyes. When she tried to avert his gaze she still felt the smile of apology that he was giving.

She never would admit this but...

"Sorry..." Kamijou uttered while he was holding both her hands with his single right hand, his tone was apologetic "For scaring you and everything. I had no choice. You don't have to forgive me for it. I know I wouldn't"

She never would admit this but...

"I would like to make it up to you but we're having a match" he scratched his head as he was forcing a smile "So please wait for me at the infirmary"

She never would admit this but...

**Crack!**

**It was love t first sight!**

As the girl felt her first not-so-understandable moment, Kamijou used his empty free hand to squeeze the paintball hanging from her fan.

Kamijou loosend his grip to let her slip through his hand. She never reached the ground though.

A greenish fluid was there to receive and envelope her and bring her away.

The level 0 wiped the sweat off his forehead as the green sphere bounced to it's programmed destination.

"That's finally done"

In reality, it's far from over.

PART 2

It was the sudden glint of steel that saved him, the flash of sunlight that suddenly that reflected off the deadly blade and shot across his barely closed pupils, jerking him suddenly rolled on the floor away from the position.

Briefly he glimpsed the tip of the curled cork shimmering behind his back.

Instinctively he rolled to the left just before the sharp weaponed flew past him like a hurtled spear and got buried into the floor, in the very spot where a split second ago his head had been laying.

In the next instant, his assailant was coming out of her hiding place.

Her eyes full of rage and insanity. A small dash of blood flowed through her well-formed forehead. Which meant that he must have angered her by pushing her into that empty store.

Now Kamijou scrambled to his feet and spun round to face his enemy. 16 years old, Kamijou Touma, high-school student of an unnamed high school, stood a good distance away from Musujime Awaki, who was frantically trying to find aid from her new companion.

With a cry of frustration, she abandoned the attempt and whirled angrily round Kamijou.

For a moment the two teens faced each other, unarmed, each sizing the other up. They were now alone. Around them lay rubble and scrap from the former battles that took place.

While they circled each other in the free space between the buildings.

"I'm surprised you're still not dead" Musujime spat as cautiously as they gauged each other like boxers in a ring before the first exchange of blows

Kamijou remained silent, throwing his head to keep the hair out of his eyes.

"Fine...You'll die being quiet!ha!ha!" the scarlet girl's laugh was scornful and her eyes flashed defiance. She waved her flashlight like an orchestrator playing a symphony.

He needed intense speed to end this before anything happens.

But Kamijou wasn't able to reach her at such speed anymore.

His Berserk count is on the verge of overloading.

Sena just informed him that if he continues adding the dosage, the entire jacket will reach the level of 'Crisis Nova' and will utterly be of no use.

He wouldn't want that to happen.

But looks like the potential level 5 teleporter, thinks otherwise.

A loud thunder was heard. But the sky was clear. And his misfortune wasn't on the level of making supernatural anomalies; at least not this time.

He gazed up and his eyes widened in suspense.

Above him was a 30 meter hole that looks like a vacuum of space being teared apart by a large black hole. It was even larger than the one Shirai Kuroko was supposed to be crushed by.

He had a premonition of something terrible.

Something got a hold of his body; it was primal, it was elemental, it was the part of human nature and instincts that remained throughout thousands of years of evolution. The cold sweat that dripped down his back... The powerful rush of adrenaline that is being pumped into this blood... The racing heartbeat for increased blood flow, the dilated pupils for better vision, the hundreds of other biological change that he couldn't remember from class... All of this was apart of his 'fight or flight' response.

"10000 tons! receive it !" blood spewed because the weight was just massive to teleport. But she would even reach to greater heights to crush everyone in her path.

After the announcement, a large object the same size of the hole that was opened. It was only half showing, but Kamijou had a feeling on what was being sent.

"...Seventh mist"

Seventh Mist is a shopping mall located in Academy City and is a building several storeys in height and has an accessible roof used for events. Currently, that roof is being used to crush the boy.

It slipped out completely, and descended down at an alarming speed towards the feared Imagine breaker boy.

Crash!

A thick noise of large bricks breaking was heard.

The record on the most flashy and destructive attack was broken again and again.

Kamijou was now left under the 10000 tons of concrete and objects from the now destroyed shopping district.

Murmurs should now be heard from the viewers. Even if Kamijou's face was blurry, the people consider him as a heroic figure. Those that is not afraid to stand up to the strongest even though he was branded the weakest.

Now their champion is buried alive.

Musujime staggered a bit to reach the shopping district. It was amazing that the whole structure still kept it's original form. Academy city's ingenuity sure is unimaginable.

Once she gazed at her work, a sneer of malice could be seen on the GROUP member.

"I did it..." she started breaking into insane laughter "ha!ha!ha!ha! I've beaten the guy who beat Accelerator ha!ha!ha!ha!"

Her evil laughter echoed the road that was now completely empty of people. It was such a horrid sight.

But then...

"Ark" followed by a cry of pain, a figure of a boy sprouted out of the buildings wall. His body collapsed as the small gush of wind touched his skin. His body was completely tattered, he was left to shreds by that falling building.

Everything started to grow dim. With a final exertion, he forced himself to hide his paintball. Vaguely he heard the laughter of the level 4 esper, not notified of his presence. He longer had the stamina the raise his fist even though she was only 5 meters away.

Sena desperately told him that he was badly bruised, with a lacerated lip, two black eyes, a swollen face, and a sprained elbow. Not exactly helping him.

He then took hold of a rock and threw it at his foe. He wasn't sure any more of what to do in his damaged state; but he wasn't a boy who would lay down and hope for the best.

But doing that was just quickening his death. The rock barely scratched her cape as she found out that Kamijou was still moving; even the slightest of a millimeter.

A wide grin spread through her face. She said something, but it didn't get through to him at all. He just patiently waited for her to wave that flashlight. He cursed himself for being so weak.

"Dieeeeeeee!"

Tick!

Kamijou Touma did not shut his eyes even at the very end.

The smell of smoke wafted up and time stopped. In that strange calm, Musujime violently trembled within the half-destroyed road. The nearby occurrence had been quite a shock to her.

However, something was missing.

The smell of blood was clearly lacking.

This was because the boy had not been pierced.

The sound came from a rock thrown by another student and aimed at the head next to the temple of the esper aiming at the boy.

Musujime's head continued to bleed even more than before. It was revealed a hard object had just collided hard on her skull; which made her loose her aim.

Kamijou's sight was weary but that rock throw seemed very familiar. The shadow he saw belonged to someone very close to him.

It was a baseball throw.

A fork ball to be specific.

Musujime then changed the target. She didn't know how enraged she could get. With a fling of her flash light, something happened to the shadow. Kamijou didn't know what, but he saw that familiar shadow collapsed.

That's when all hell broke loose.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh!"

Kamijou jumped up from his lying position, and wasted no time to run towards the level 4 next to him.

He was using Berserk count.

High speed regeneration, another function of the Skill-out jacket.

He thrust his fist back. Gaining weight and momentum to the fist. Steam was coming out of his right sleeve, the jacket was certainly overloading. But he didn't care anymore.

"Oooooooooooooooooooohhhh!"

After that, he faced Musujime again, took half a step back, twisted his hips and

punched.

At the instant when the punch landed on the level 4's face, the bones of his

fingers and wrist lamented in agony, the numbing pain echoed in his

skull. Musujime spitted out saliva that was mixed with blood and took a step back nearly collapsing, lying down at the foot of her attacker, who had formed a

one-sided battle. When you hit someone, you would feel pain yourself. He must

use my own body and my bare fists, to confirm this simple fact again.

"―Don't sleep! Stand up! Bring that body up!"

He caught hold of her wrists, and stepped on her foot, making her stand

up. His left fist punched at her abdomen, and her body curved in an arc after

being punched. She flew backwards, and he landed a right punch on her chin.

"You think you are so strong! You think that beating esper after esper after esper will lead you to the top! You think hurting my friends would clear your mind!"

Severe pain spread through his whole body. Not only Kamijou's fingers were dirty

because of Musujime's blood, his own bones might have fractured too. Because

of his heartbeat, and even his eardrums were throbbing in pain. That is a

real pain that belongs to his real world.

"If you still want to walk that road..."

But he left that behind.

"Then I'll shatter that illusion of yours!"

He roared at the shocked esper. She was paralyzed by his angered voice. She frantically teleported a safe to protect her.

The safe was reinforced with REQUIM.

No way he could punch through it easily. Even Soggita Gunha's 100% amazing punch would only bust it in. What the chance a normal fist would end this?

But Kamijou just went forward and thrust his fist at the front of his obstacle. Because if he was to use another attack, Musujime would probably time her next attack to his paintball to send him away

If he doges he dies.

If he uses his left fist he dies.

So...he chose to push forwards.

THUD!

like a hurting fact, his fist collided with the hard steel. The pain was so much; but he gritted his teeth and didn't pull back. He just kept his fist there, thrusting it non-stop.

892...1002...2091...4567...

The numbers on his counter kept going up and up. His right sleeve was steaming in white smoke. He was on the verge of burning within. He wanted to end this so much, but the safe wouldn't even budge.

He had to do it. He had to...

"10,000 bc!"

just as the impressive number was announced, the safe bent in words quickly. But it still went half-way. Musujime started pulling her flashlight back; ready to end this stupid battle with just one fling. Kamijou lost all conscience.

Who will make it in time?

"Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhh!"

PART 3

The person who was attacked by the move-point esper just lay there unmoving. It was a girl. She seemed to be in high school, but her form seemed mature.

She just woke up after getting hit by that last hit from the girl she just threw a rock at. She was proud that her rock hit the target perfectly, but she was desperate to escape that chair that came out of midair.

She was able to avoid it, but her clothes got torn by the rocks nearby. She sprained both her ankles when she landed on the floor too.

What happened to those two?

She wanted to rescue that boy but ended up unconscious. She wanted to know what happened after that.

Has the boy lost?

Or has he won?

Questions bottled in her head. But it stopped when a form started walking to her. All the questions were answered right away.

"Are you okay?" the kind familiar voice was calling her "...Fukiyose"

it was Fukiyose Seirei, Kamijou's classmate and fellow participant. He expected for him to be the only one to join. But Sena informed him that the baka trio and the Fuki-Hime duo was attending.

She then pushed the floor to stand up. Kamijou offered his hand put she declined. She looked up at her classmate. He was smiling to comfort her; but also himself.

He was supposed to save her in time and not get her hurt. But that was impossible; or at least that's what he thinks.

Fukiyose had no ill will towards the boy for failing it was her choice to dive in that pit of danger. He's not supposed to have that face.

But, why?

Why was that boy always like this.

There was always something that was out of his predictions. It feels that this situation was completely out of what he expected. Instead of saying that it's a sudden reaction to what happened, it was more like he was well-prepared and guarded, but still let something slip by.

What does he know?

What is he regretting about?

(I want to know.)

She thought.

But she's more mindful about…

(So irritating…)

Fukiyose Seiri slightly moves her lips.

What Fukiyose is surprised about is that that boy, who always looks casual, and always gives the impression that he won't treat any matter seriously, will give that sort of expression.

Thinking about how that boy will continue to live with that expression for the rest of his life, Fukiyose inadvertently frowns.

(…I—really hate—those kind…)

She doesn't really like or hate Kamijou Touma.

Frankly, to her, he's just an outsider.

He was a fellow classmate and a friend who has always been there for the class. But there were times he disappeared when he was needed most. Like the Daihaiseisai and the upcoming Ichiransai.

Therefore, she really doesn't want him to be the only one who continues to be like this in this world.

Because this is a school that she took part in.

For this, she continues to work hard till this day.

This may sound a bit capricious.

But she still wishes for everyone to end up smiling; and not because of someone's sacrifice.

She could barely stand, but she tucked on the edge of his burned sleeve. He was surprised at her sudden manner but then remembered of her actual state. She mustn't be able to call him properly.

She looked up at him. Before, she was nearly the same height as him, but now, she has to look up at him. But she let that little change behind and said what she wanted to say.

"what are you hiding from me?" she got right to the point "Why are you always the one who has to end up not getting the good parts?"

Kamijou swallowed his saliva dryly down his throat. He never expected to be asked so suddenly. He was now in a state of limbo, he couldn't answer the girl before him.

"You better...eek!" she didn't finish half her sentence before Kamijou took off his jacket and covered her body. It wasn't swety and damp like most biker jackets, but it was warm and soft.

"You better cover yourself. Er...how should I say this...your skin...is showing" she glared down at herself and saw that half her clothes wear torn. Her beautifully shaped body was partly exposed.

"Don't change the sub...eek!" she shrieked once more when she got lifted up. And of all moves, it had to be the descending princess position. Hands at her head and her thighs. She was about to spout something more, but he cut her off.

"I know you have a lot of questions but..." he paused giving her a smile he usually gave to everyone "Time will come when you'll find out everything. For now, just rest. You've got a sprained ankle haven't you"

She didn't exactly know the reason, but she hanged tight to his arms; as though he if she let go, he'll run off somewhere again.

After all that chaos, she just uttered something to herself.

"Stop making that face you baka..."

PART 4

He laid down there weak and desperate.

He was just defeated by the very person he tore to pieces. But the numbers were just too great. After taking one down with one attack, another three took his place.

His physical health was completely bashed.

But his mental health was shattered to bits.

No way he could ever live his life knowing that there stood a chance which those precious to him would utterly be destroyed. The boy he met would probably stand up and wave his righ thand to end asll this. But Accelerator was not such a hero as he was. He may have been strongest, he may have been the best, he may have gone through this world's darkness just by walking; but he was , at least in his own thoughts, not a hero.

He wasn't the type of person who would get up from a killing hit and say that everything would be allright. He certainly wouldn't do that.

His essence was wicked. He doesn't know how to be a hero.

"Don't worry. It'll all be over soon."

Accelerator did not say that he would be back or that he would be returning when he was at world war 3.

He failed to act like a hero.

"I'm too naive. With thoughts like 'If I saved someone maybe I can start all over again'".

He said those words while Last order was being kidnapped.

He failed to think like a hero.

"I'm the Strongest Level 5, I don't need brats worrying about me. Listen, even if someone is suffering before you, the kind of person that can take up arms without hesitation to shoot down the villain is no better than a villain himself. The kind that doesn't care about others, doesn't give 2nd chances; someone that kills is given a reason, is definitely not a hero. You don't have to become that kind of person. That's my specialty. Only I have to go through that"

To an innocent child.

He's not a hero.

He failed to be a hero.

His place in this world was probably decided when he came out of that esper development machine.

Alone and useless.

Should he just lay down here gripping the smartphone that showed the picture of his most precious? Should he just bite his tongue and die?

He felt a stinging pain on his cheek.

Out of all the bruises and wounds all over his body, this pain was the most significant. It held the most importance. It reminded the number 1 something.

It was a phantom pain.

A pain that was normally caused of intense physical damage from a certain time before, and it was photographically remembred by the brain memory function.

Causing the person to feel a pain which felt physical, but actually it was all mental.

The pain was quite a reminder to Accelerator. It was the spot that he was punched by a teenage boy many times. He could hardly remember how many times that guy punched him and brought him back to his senses.

"Then let me remind you"

smack!

Accelerator got punched once again...this time was by a familiar strong right.

"First the new me, now you...Fukou da"

Why does he soundlike him?

Accelerator ran out of energy to look up. But he had a hint on who it was. But again, he tone sounds different than that guy.

"You say you're not a hero right" he got right to the point where Accelerator is the most weakest. What does he expect? The number 1 was so weak that he is mocked by getting his life spared by the number 2.

"Sigh...Take this fist one more time"

Smack!

Another fist hit his worn out face one more time, giving him the throbbing pain. But after that fist, he found out one reality.

He's not a hero.

So what?

"so" he spat on the floor "You're here to beat me again huh?"

a wide grin ran through the strongest's face. He was happy for some reason.

"Until it's drilled in to you"

Accelerator stood up. He was forcing himself to look at those blue eyes.

"If thats the reason, then don't. I got it already" three times was the specific number he was saved by this boy. All those times he was pummeled by that right hand. But from all those fists, the albino always got a revelation from each time.

The first time, he changed his ways so that he shall protect the exact existence that was made for him to kill.

The second time, he reminded him that he doesn't have to be a hero to save a little girl in need.

The third time, he's here to tell him that he's not a useless existence.

That you don't have to be a hero to be great. You don't have to be righteous to be considereda hero. You don't have to be a hero to not be hated. He could be the best villian, and yet be the best good-willed guy out there.

Accelerator pulled out his contractable cane and walked away to the stadium. He didn't forget to turn and ask his savior a question that was in his mind.

"Who are you? You look and punch like him, but your'e not him"

The figure just smiled and walked away towards the darkness.

" Time will come when you'll find out everything. For now, just rest. You've got a sprained ankle haven't you"

**That wraps another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! The next is the participants for round 1. Hope you guys stick around. I have three requests this week.**

**Reviews gotta love them!**

**Fanarts! found none but I'll propose to the guy or gal who does**

**Tell the guy who wrote the rabbit hole(Check Touma and Index fic) to update. I love his story so far. **


	7. Chapter 7:I'm your 0

**Hi guys! Nice to see ya! Sirry it's late. I had intense bleeding yesterday so I had to go to the hospital. Hope you guys aren't mad. Please enjoy and review.**

PART 1

Extraordinary was the only word that could explain the scene.

The arena was large and the noise could batter ones eardrums. Jets flew over it to decorate the sky with synthetic smoke with different colors.

The stadium was the same used by Kamijou on the Daihaiseisai.

All the 40,000 seats were occupied with guests, viewers, and relatives of the participants. Banners and cheerleaders could be seen from here to there. If one concentrated, he could see that Hamazura Shiage was there with his shirt off and sprayed the name of his girlfriend on his chest and Kamijou Touma on his back.

People were giving glares and distancing themselves from him. Not that he cares.

All of them were waiting for all the participants to come in to the stadium. It's been 10 minutes since the clock stopped and the onslaught was ceased, but none of them showed up.

It may be because the distance of the stadium or was it the injuries received during the preliminary rounds.

But the crowd was getting restless.

"Where the hell are they!"

One of the viewers just broke loose.

It came from a man with a goatee.

"Shit! I can't wait any longer!"

A man with a Mohawk was enraged.

"Yeah! I paid for the stupid ticket!"

A woman in a blue jersey started following the crowd.

After that, everyone in their seats went wild and howled at the MC who was in the middle of the stadium carrying a mike.

She seemed troubled at the current she was put in. She was pressing her ear wit her index finger. She was trying to contact her superiors. They were supposed to know the current situation.

They are useless right now.

All she can hear was 'There's a turn of events' or 'keep stalling'. She didn't know what to do so she just waited.

She waited.

She waited.

She waited.

She waited.

She waited.

She waited...

(No one's coming...) she broke in tears.

As a professional, she knew what to do. She comforted herself and announced something to the audience.

"I'm sorry for the uncomfortable feeling we have given to you all. Unexpected variables showed up and we are unable to continue the events...And for the tickets...refunds can be...eh?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

An arrogant cold voice shouted from the entrance of the stadium.

A lone figure was in between the 10 meter wide entrance. All you can say from him is white, white, and white. He was a pure Albino. He was on a cane to steady himself, not fit for an event such as this.

The commotion he created changed everything. The crowd changed from being angered and started cheering and roaring in excitement at the new entry.

"What the fuck is going on?"

An albino which could only be explained by the word white. He was battered and was limping on his cane, but the strength in his eyes didn't fade one bit. But the spark in the MC's eye's lit up tiny sparks of relief.

"Ah...Ladies and gentlemen we have our first contestant! Accelerator!"

All hell broke loose. The people bystanders stood out of their seats, swinging their fists and shouting their hearts out.

Accelerator just scowled at the sight of these people. He felt annoyed that people were calling out his name.

"He is the most powerful esper currently residing in Academy City. First appearing as a little boy who set out to destroy everything, he later becomes determined change his ways after being defeated by an anonymous level 0. He is a member of GROUP, academy city's secret organisation. "

"Just shut the fuck up will you..." He said silently before walking to his designated position. He stood at the Student section of Nagatenjouki Academy. It seems the scoring would be called by adding all the scores the entire school has got. It was a technique to create teamwork and trust between classmates; Not much of Accelerator's type.

"Looks like that's all of the students from Nagatenjouki Academy. There were two who attended, but it seems that Nunotaba Shinobu has not survived the entire fight. Now the score shall be shown above!" She pointed the air above her. A large Holographic screen was shone in the air.

It was a set of numbers starting from zero and rapidly increasing as the number on Accelerator's watch keeps decreasing.

It then stopped.

Accelerator watched at the number was shown, reminding him the pain in his neck and ankle.

"And the score is...3255 points!"

It was much considered that he was crushed to a pulp. But the watch may have thought that beating one of those clones may mean he defeated a level 4 esper. Before he was unable to move, he himself was able to take down a lot of the Kakine dark matter clones; thus giving him a good impression of the city's number one.

Now, he turned his gaze towards the entrance. A single man was walking here with his hands in his pocket. Not a scratch was on his entire body.

"Now we have our second contestant! Ray Platinaburg!"

There were no cheers this time. Only small murmuring could be heard from here to there. They were wondering who this man was.

It was not something strange for the identity of some board of directors were kept secret.

"Since his information is classified, we can only tell you the score. The score is..."

The number started changing once more.

"...250 points! one level 4 may have been beaten by him!"

"Yeah, she waaaaaas..."

"Eek"

A loud dragging voice was heard from the entrance one more. The sound was so horrific, the MC just can't help to shriek in surprise.

What she's seeing now couldn't compare to the voice though.

There was a woman leaning on the wall of the entrance hall. She's a girl with a tall and slender figure to go with her soft tea-coloured hair; good-looking to be exact.

Something was off about her though.

She had her hand over one third of her face. She looked as though she wouldn't want anyone to see what was under it. The arm that was supposed to be leaning on the wall also looked odd. Her long sleeve was completely flat; like no arm was even there.

"Er..ah!" the MC finally snapped out of her trance and started to continue the announcements "Sorry for the late introduction! Mugino Shizuri is one of the Level 5 espers, ranking fourth after Misaka Mikoto, and is leader of ITEM, which is at odds with SCHOOL, another organization led by the second most powerful Level 5 Kakine Teitoku. She looks down upon lower-level espers and does not mind eliminating people who get in her way or who go against her, regardless of whether they are allies or enemies.'

The crowd was also silent. They never expected a beautiful girl like her would be someone of that stature.

Only the small cheering of Hamazura could be heard from within the sea of people, along with some people who knew her.

"Her score is...0 why is it so low! eek!" She suddenly uttered something tthat she could get killed for. But the level 5 just clicked her tongue as she walked towards the man who was called Ray Platinaburg.

Ray was at least a head taller than her so she had to look up. She said something in a whispering voice only he would hear. She then kicked him in the knee before walking out to the area planned for her. As for Ray...

"Ha!HaHaHaHa! It's nice to see someone having a sense of humour! Ha!HaHaHaHa!"

The crowds murmuring just wept up when he laughed with tears from his eyes. Nobody knew what Mugino said, but they all knew that she wasn't joking around. So they all assumed that Ray was some insane maniac.

Before more rumors spread over, another group came in. In contrast with the previous entries, this group filled the entire entrance with their large amounts.

Their uniforms were the same. It was the normal sleeveless sweat shirt with short red pants. There was a familiar looking emblem on their shirt.

"The excitement doesn't stop people! The next school has entered the arena. It's the very school whose arranged the entire event. Tokiwadai Middle school!"

It was rare for the two Level 5s of Tokiwadai to be seen together. It was even rarer for the two to be seen talking to each other; their respective followers would throw fits if an all out war occurred between the two. Both knew that very well.

The group that walked in were seperated in to two main factions.

One behind Misaka Mikoto and the other behind Shokuhou Misaki.

Deadly glares were sent from either side.

The Ace and the Queen were headed to a place near the other two level 5's.

"The score is also an expected number. 10,980 points in total."

The crowd jumped out of their seats in excitement. Some because they were happy that the prestige Tokiwadai won most of the delinquent like schools. Some were just happy to see cute girls walk into such an arena. Some just bet their money on the girls of Tokiwadai.

'"And then...What?' she received communication from her superiors "Yes, yes, I understand"

she obediently obeyed her higher-ranked employees as they gave her orders. She then started announcing once more.

"Because of some personal difficulties, we are separating the Tokiwadai school into two factions. It seems unfair to the other schools that two level 5's are in one team. So we have decided to separate the number 3, Misaka Mikoto, and the number 5, Shokuhou Misaki, apart from each other"

The audience seemed to agree too because they were silent. The MC sighed in silence before continuing.

"Misaka Mikoto's team won 5,196 points while Shokuhou Misaki team won 5,196...What!"

The entire stadium said those words in unison. Both 5,196 points. The number was so exact that it seemed like it was planed. But there was no joke of this level ever pulled, so everyone assumes that it was a coincidence. But was it a coincidence.

Everyone's face was confused, all but one.

And he was laughing like mad on the floor.

No body saw it, but he had a smile of victory afterwards.

More words were spoken between the level 5's of Tokiwadai, but it seems the quarreling from the people under their faction were even more noisier than them. The MC saw that it was bad image to the supporter of the events, so she continued to report the newcomer that just entered the arena.

"Please everyone, we have another group attending. They are...transfer students from England!"

The entire arena exclaimed what she just said. They were in a complete state of shock.

Transfer students!

Why are there outsiders in Academy city!

Everyone one knows that people who want to register to be a denizen of the city, requires information regarding their fingerprints, voiceprints, and retinal patterns. Furthermore, a denizen of the city requires a pass if they wish to leave the city, these are countermeasures against the abduction of the students, by industrial spies and agents. To leave, a student must first write and turn in three written applications, after signing all of them, their blood has to be checked for authenticity of identity using a micro machine, and lastly, students need to have a guarantor to obtain a complete pass, such as parents or guardians. Students going out are later injected with a nanomachine that is a transmitter before allowed out of the city.

The entire process is cumbersome. So the possibility of having transfer students, not to mention foreign, is out of the question. More importantly, Academy city requires their internal affairs hidden from the world as much as possible. Academy City is stated to follow international laws against cloning, though with the existence of the Radio Noise clones it is obvious they are secretly delving into illegal activity banned by international law not just cloning.

It's also important to note that both Aleister Crowley and Board of Directors have allowed deaths of students, and have allowed and supported further experimentation and research at the expense of many lives.

Outsiders finding those dark secrets would just lead to another civil war.

But these transfer students seem overparticular.

One of them seemed like the oldest. She was in her 20's. She dons a long blue dress and has long black hair;it may be that she might purposely dye her hair black. She wears a monocle in her left eye like a noble.

"First we have...erm? we can't tell you the name but she came from Aston University, which is a campus university situated at Gosta Green, in the city centre of Birmingham, England. Her score is 110!"

The one with the monocle just courted her head in response, touching the side of her monocle as she did so.

Cheers came from here to there.

Before the applause and constant ended, the next transfer student followed suite and stood next to her.

There was a blonde hair girl who seems a bit was wearing a school uniform from her old high school. It was a long-sleeved black coat reaching her wrists with gold knitting on the end of it. Under it she wore a white unbuttoned shirt, exposing her cleavage. Her Scottish skirt was also pulled up high, revealing her glorious MC even remarked that she was very gaudy looking compared to the other competitors.

"We are also not authorized to utter her name but she's..."

the gaudy looking girl took the Microphone from the MC and placed in front of her mouth.

"Listen here!" she was shouting even though she had a mike. Her tone was demanding and iambic "I'm Carissa and I hope you maggots don't gang-rape me because of this score I got. It's 730!"

The crowd, instead of being openly insulted, roared at this brave and demanding girl.

She also seemed to announce something about Bromsgrove.

Bromsgrove School, founded in 1553, is a co-educational independent school in the Worcestershire town of Bromsgrove, England. Many former pupils of the school are notable.

The proof should be the silver coloured shield decorated with 6 red pigeons and a hand in the middle. Three of the pigeons were aligned in a straight line above the hand, while the other three formed a 'v' shape surrounding the lower part of the hand.

"Oh, so you came too, Villian."

A girl in the same uniform who had appeared in a corner of the entrance hall at some point gave a start at those sudden words. With her long blonde hair, her white skin, and her dress that looks exactly like Carissa but just more formal, it makes her look like a high school beauty. However, it seemed she didn't like to stand out too much. While shrinking down and holding down her skirt with both hands, the woman who had been called Villian silently nodded and hurriedly moved away.

The gaudy-looking girl just sighed as she pointed the girl who just stepped out.

"She is my younger sister,10 points. She's also in middle school of Bentword. Boring, isn't she?" Carissa said calmly.

Her difficult to comment on words had surely reached Villian, but the third princess only shrunk down further.

But that shy girl type just made the male side of the audience go mad. Some even changed the name of their banner into villain.

The trouble doesn't stop there though.

He is a brown haired man who anyone could assume that he usually wears blue things. Even his clothes were a dark blue vest that is worn over a slightly blue shirt and tie.

But there was something off.

Tea-coloured hair, a straight-lined face that looks as if it was chiseled from stone, a shirt that has blue as the base color. Though he looks muscular, it's not the feeling that a bodybuilder gives, but rather, one of a soldier that has gone through many bloody and gory battles. But why is he wearing a high school student's uniform?

"Please welcome William Orville everyone! He doesn't look that young but he's from Eton College, usually referred to as Eton, is a British independent school for boys aged 13 to 18. It was founded in 1440 by King Henry VI as "The King's College of Our Lady of Eton besides Wyndsor". It is located in Eton, near Windsor in England, and is one of the nine English public schools regulated by the Public Schools Act 1868. Eton has a long list of distinguished former pupils. And he's one of them! You're teachers should be proud of you for getting 1200 points! Now what do you say!"

She placed the mike next to his face.

Even though his face was stern and mighty, sweat dripped like rain as the pressure from the Mike was near his lips.

"er...sorry" he wasted no time in jumping out of the area in high-speed; leaving everyone in the crowd dumbfounded.

Did a mercenary just have what everyone thinks he has?

"He just had stage fright. He normally doens't do anything like this that often really." a calm but friendly voice said that from the spot William just disappeared. The Mc turned to see yet another spectacle. There was a man next to her.

Looking somehow young, he's actually in his mid-30s. Possessing a well-kept blond hair, looks, body build, the quality of cloth used, and even the dignified way of walking are stained with the format of royal castles and palaces.

But...

He gave a courteous smile.

But...

he tried to tell her his score which was 840.

But...

he tried to call the MC who just froze.

"BUT WHY ARE YOU WEARING A KINDERGARTEN UNIFORM!"

The entire arena is very helpful today. Everyone seems to say the same things she say every time. But everything that passed by was above human judgement. Even the fact that there is a man who was pushing 40 wearing shorts a short sleeved shirt , with a small red bow tie, and a cap, is in front of them seemed over miraculous.

As for his response.

He gently closed his eyes and gave a triumphant smile.

"Don't you think I look young"

He was shining. But the audience and the MC just sank into the abyss.

"Well our next contestant..."

"Aren't you going to tell my..."

"Please step down"

"But you haven't..."

"Please step down before I call the police and tell them that there's a pedophile wearing shorts that look like a speedo and is trying to impersonate a kindergarten student"

"But I'm not...'

"Now" she raised her phone after saying all those words with such speed and was able to keep a professional smile on her face. The person who was presumably Knight leader steeped away with his head dropped down.

He would expect that he's the leader of the Knights of England, one of the three organizations in charge of Britain's magical affairs along with the Royal Family and Necessarius. He and the knights are allied with the forces of Britain's second princess Carissa during the English Magic Civil War and thus is pitted against her sister, the third princess Villian; who he would normally be a friend of.

While William Orville, or the the one the crowd regards as shy-guy, was formerly a mercenary that operated mostly for the benefits of UK, taking jobs from the Royal faction and sometimes working with the Knights of England, but later changed his religion and joined God's Right Seat. He's also the only one who does not ignore the opinions of the Pope.

And the three other girls.

The first was Rimea. Riméa is the oldest of Elizard's daughters described to be in her early 30s (for some reason she seems younger than that). She pointed out that from the three princess, she was the one who had developed the highest self reliance and independence gained under her own power out of the three sisters. However the Queen also pointed out that it was sad that such qualities were rooted in mistrust.

Of the three princesses, she possess the trait "Intelligence".

The gaudy-looking one was is the the second princess of the British Royal Family and the second eldest of Queen Elizard's daughters. She launches a rebellion and overthrows her mother, but faces opposition against her younger sister and her allies. Her forces and her allies, the Knights of England, fight against Villian's forces and her allies, Necessarius, for the throne, which sparks the English Magic Civil War. During the civil war, it is revealed she carries the sword Curtana Original, which grants to the wielder the overwhelming power of the Archangel Michael.

Of the three princesses, she possess the aspect of "military affairs."

The last was Villian. Villian is the 3rd princess and Queen Elizard's youngest daughter (currently aged 24 but seems younger than that). She's caught up in her sister's rebellion against her mother and was planned to be executed. She's later saved by Acqua of the Back, aka William Orville, whom she takes a liking to, ever since he saved her ten years ago. She later allies up with the Necessarius and those that are against Carrisa's rebellion.

Of the three princesses, she possess the trait "virtue"

It's just a group entirely created of monsters.

Once Knight leader reached his designated group, he grumbled a few questions.

"Forgive me for asking" he was trying to be polite "But whose idea was it?"

"The age-shrinking drug or the school picking?"Carissa asked him back

"BOTH OF IT!" He didn't care of courtesy and poise anymore. He just wants to forget what just happened on stage.

"Well we all told you already that the age-shrinking drug only works with the royal family" Rimea answered while looking at a mirror. She seems happy to lose her crows-feet.

"And we also promised that we wouldn't change our decision in school" Carissa said with a daring smile "It was right to use the Japanese way of prize drawing to decide which school to attend"

They were all princesses so they didn't go to an ordinary school. Drawing lots of colleges and universities seemed less suspicious. It would be a bad image for England if the members of the royal family were to attend.

"Give me a good reason for doing all this" Knight Leader wanted them to repeat the obvious.

"One" Rimea raised her finger and spoke "Our ages are well-known. If we come in our teenage form, no one would know who we are"

"Two" Carissa raised two fingers "Having different schools would really make no sense if we come from the same family.

"And three" Villian gently raised three fingers with a sheepish smile "you two..look...very cute"

The two knights who fought in a thousand battles against impossible odds,collapsed on the floor. IT was a gruesome sight.

"And our next group" the MC ignored the group behind her and continued her work "We have a team named 'Baggage city'"

They were all girls. The first looked around 20.

She has shoulder-length blonde hair, white skin, and her body looks good enough to get a job as a magazine model. She wears a deep blue party dres, but the material it was made of and the strength of the joints had been greatly altered. Above the dress, leather belts were wrapped around mostly her upper body. she wore fingerless gloves with urethane inside in order to reduce the stress to her fists

Those belts were not strategically placed to give her some kind of advantage.

First, a tournament was a type of show business, so she wanted to stand out in some way.

Second, she wanted to give any enemy that specialized in throws an obvious target to grab for.

She was Saflee Opendays.

She was here to challenge those with powers.

The second looks like a young girl barely out of elementary.

She was a ninja though.

She has long brown hair, which she ties in a long ponytail and child-like complexion. Her outfit is more becoming of a cheerleader than a ninja of her school. Going a pink theme, she wore a tied shirt under a pink long-sleeved jacket, exposing her smooth abdomen and her navel.

For the bottom part of her body, she wore a pleated short skirt that barely covers her thighs, exposing once again the smooth skin that befits of that of the unspoiled child.

And at her feet, she wore a pink boots. She also carries on her person a large backpack that has a variety of her tools, although, tools being part of or being her clothes herself is not farfetched.

She was Oumi Suri.

She came to study those with powers.

The third one was around high-school.

'This person' has her hair tied in locks and was dressed up as a maid. However, this wasn't the get

up of someone working in an old French-style city, but the get-up of a maid on a certain electronics street, giving leaflets that were poorly designed and had a fluorescent yellow based color. The mini-skirt, the frills, the black cosette and the psychedelic outfit that broke historical tradition was extremely abnormal.

However, what was more ridiculous than this get-up was the way 'this person' showed up.

She was doing cartwheels while entering the arena. Showing off her flexibility and ultimate control of her own centrifugal force.

She was Kumokawa Maria.

She's one with powers.

The last one's age seemed unknown. But she seemed around 18 to 20.

Nothing had been there just a moment before, and there was nothing there to hide behind, and yet a girl now stood there.

She had blonde hair and white skin. The lines of her body were slender and beautiful, and she had a well-featured face. She looked less like a natural person and more like an ideal girl from a picture book. If you were to describe her, she looked like a princess, though it was mainly her clothing that accomplished that impression.

She wore an odd dress that seemed to be made of countless thin membranes placed one on top of another. The lines of her body were clearly visible through it.

The one aspect of her that did not look straight out of a fairy tale was the figure-correcting underwear binding her entire body, like a diving suit that lay at the core of her elegant dress. It was a type of modern corset that wouldn't be surprising to see on an infomercial.

She was Cendrillion.

She has no interest in powers but just joined the team.

"Interesting bunch!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" the young director kept on laughing. It seems he would be laughing even if the world were to end.

"Well" she continued despite the maniac bursting in laughter behind of her "Their combined score is 2,890"

They didn't seem impressed with the score though. But the eyes of the audience were different. They all knew that nearly the entire team were made up of level 0's. But how could such a bunch defeat so many in 3 hours?

They didn't know that much though.

Cendrillon was a magician.

She transformed the story of Cinderella into an attack spell by overwriting religious motifs into it using the symbolism of the dress she wears.

For example, in the tale, by using the fact that an amateur girl was given dancing skills for a ball, Cendrillon could move at high speeds fast enough to casually avoid a cluster bomb dropped near her.

Oumi Shuri was a Kunoichi.

As kunoichi (female ninja) of the Kouga School, she is learned in the arts of a ninjutsu, knowing basic combat, stealth, espionage, and information gathering skills, among other things.

She is a genin, the lowest rank of a ninja, though as her actions in the chaos of Baggage City shows, she is very skilled, especially when working in teams.

Saflee Opendays was a martial artist.

Saflee possess nothing but pure martial arts skill and a body fit enough to win against a person with the ability to produce directed electromagnetic waves, as well as the armed gunmen and a Kihara family member.

Kumokawa Maria was an esper.

Her ability is Violence Doughnut , an ability to increase the centrifugal force in her by 0.5 to 2 times.

Centrifugal force, one of the basics when fighting, increases destructiveness, but her bones and muscles are as only tough as a human's, so her trait was that her bones will snap if she punched really hard.

She is also trained the fighting styles of Capoeira, breakdance, and Pole dance, making her a mixed martial artist.

And right afterward, a new lone figure entered the arena.

She was a girl with blue eyes and long black hair with a small, white flower on the left side of her hair. A few scars were on her, and the baseball bat she was holding got bent in a bit due to amazing force.

"Coming up next, from Sakugawa Middle school, Saten Ruiko with a score of 0! just like her level!"

(Why did she have to say that?...)

Saten complained in her mind. She knew that there was no ill-will in those words, but it was like a switch to start the crowd. She could hear criticism and heckling.

"Why is a normal level 0 still out there?"

"She looks kinda weak"

"Is she gonna use that worn-out bat?"

"Get out of the big-boy field brat!"

She was in a state of pandemonium.

She displayed apathy towards being a Level 0 once but then became envious of the abilities of her friends as she was unable to fulfill her dreams as an esper, as such she used the Level Upper.

She came through that stage and has grown to accept herself and became determined to develop her own abilities.

But what is this?

Is it happening all over again?

Many of the Level 0 students, would probably never make it pass Level 2, there is an Ability Block somewhere along the road, a term we use to describe something like 'Writer's block', a part in the studies where students can never raise their stats and proceed to the next Level.

Everyone has their own potential, their own power but there is only a limit to what Academy City can do to bring it out for them.

The rest of it, is up to their own hard work.

She was one of those whose stats never raised and once considered giving up.

She does feel powerless and at times, even disheartened, asking herself

'what am I doing in my life while my friends were risking their lives or just shining brightly, enjoying each moments of their lives while I live my ordinary, boring school life.'

"I can't take this anymore Uiharu" she spoke to her partner through the communicator.

"...Saten-san..." her voice was uneasy. But she couldn't do anything to comfort her friend right now. She could never reach the problem these level 0's are facing.

Saten faced downwards. She wouldn't dare stare at the people booing at her.

"Shut Up!"

A distant noise was heard. She ignored it.

At that moment, she couldn't even tell what she was thinking. The girl was unable to maintain her own consciousness. Under such circumstances when she couldn't tell what was going on, the girl's consciousness got dragged into the dark abyss.

But at that moment,

"– WHAT ARE YOU MESSING AROUND WITH, YOU BASTARD!"

She seemed to hear a boy roar.

It wasn't that of the MC or the contestants. It was just that ordinary boy.

The boy's really angry.

Not because of the people ignoring his presence, but because of the girl.

He looked really stunning to the girl.

For some reason, she seemed to feel that the dream she couldn't fulfill was standing right there.

Who was he?

"You got a problem kid! somebody scan him!"

"Already did! A another level 0!"

"What! A pussy like that wants his ass kicked!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

It was so loud this time, the entire stadium went silent. They could see an image of a monster from behind the boy. It was like a mere illusion, but the boy was truly fearsome.

"Fuck that"

Pachi!

The sound of glass breaking was heard. It wasn't the sound of imagine breaker, but it was the sound of a bottle thrown from the audience. Kamijou sent a cold glare towards that direction. It was intended to hit his head, but his right hand pushed the glass bottle to the side. The man was surely fearless

The seats for the audience was elevated ten meters above for safety, but three men just jumped down effortlessly to the arena fighting grounds.

They were three men who resembled your everyday delinquents.

The man who threw the bottle was in the center. He seems to be their ring leader.

When he raised his head, Saten couldn't help but take a step back. The man was about twenty and had darkish skin. It was already November, but he was just wearing a T-shirt, completely showing off his bulging biceps. On the moment that he stared at Saten, she thought that she would get killed.

"Weak" he spat out.

He approached Saten and flicked her forehead. The pain made her feel as though it bore a hole on the middle schooler's forehead.

It was amazing though. The distance fromhim and her were 20 meters. But he reached here within a split second. IT was certain that he was an esper'; at least level 3 too.

Proof of her weakness.

She couldn't stand a chance against that force. The malicious grin the man was giving to her made her knees tremble. She couldn't hold her balance and fell on the floor. Laughter and mockery came from every angle of the arena. Intense booing and heckling can be heard in her ears.

Without knowing, tears ran down her face.

She couldn't control her emotions any longer.

She was strong to last through the first round. But these extremely strong guys just came swooping down. The situation got out of hand.

Saten Ruiko was a peron who was outgoing and friendly but is a little shameless at times, but she had a part of her personality that she kept in her heart.

The Saten Ruiko that was always shown like the time of the level upper and the poltergeist incident.

She knew perfectly that she was...

Thud!

The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang out. She raised her head and teary eyes to face what was before her. It was unexpected. She looked at the man who threw the bottle, his eyes widened in shock. He mustn't have thought something this incredible would happen.

His two friends who came down collapsed on the floor. The floor where a boy in a leather jacket was standing on. His knuckles had blood seeming from it. HIs eyes were cold and extremely mad.

"Why...are you crying?"

He spoke. Was that for her?

"Weren't you smiling just now before you came? Weren't you laughing, so happily?"

Saten couldn't believe it. She buried her ears with her palms to not hear those words.

"So now..." he shouted. loud enough for her to hear.

"Why are you crying!"

That boy.

But in the end, she still didn't stand up.

"Because I felt...if I did it, my life would change again"

a sniffling sound came broke the silence.

She sat down heavily on the ground, holding her head in shaking hands.

"So you'll just pretend I never saw your tears?" he asked out of the blue "If I do, everything will be solved, right?"

(If you do, everything will be solved)

She told herself.

"That's right. Just remember. If I'm by your side, troublesome things will appear like a plague. Isn't it better if you leave me be? That's right sempai. Walk back. Take the match like the strong man you really are. That's right. If you do, you'll be able to not get hurt, and go through this without having any trouble with others like you. You can be a salaryman, and you can live freely with no ties..."

"Stop" he interrupted.

"Fuck that."

As he spoke he realized his words were rather sharp. He then changed his tone of speech to more smooth, and yet still maintain the tense and serious atmosphere.

"Level 0's like us can't live without doing this kind of thing! We get mocked wherever we go, and when we make a place for ourselves, it gets destroyed in the name of making the area look nice. With things like that, what path other than preying on others is there for a level 0?"

He smiled a bit while closing his eyes.

"That's what a former minus said to me" he rolled his eyes to his right. He didn't mind turning to the back at all. Because he knew that that person is right now giving him suppport from within that mad crowd of onlookers.

"And I'm giving you the same answer" he stared intently at the level 0 ""Is there a place for Level 0's? Of course there is! Is there a path for them other than preying on others? Of course there is! There are Level 0's all over Academy City. And they go to school like normal, make friends like normal, and just live normal lives! and..."

"You're the ones that are making a mockery of Level 0's by thinking that way!"

Kamijou didn't say that. It came from a position behind of him.

PART 2

Tears.

It was all over his face right now.

Nearly 4 months ago, he was lead astray from the path that his leader, Komaba Ritoku, made. He always wanted to be like that leader at least once. But someone beat it to him.

Kamijou Touma.

While he and Touma share some of the same traits, such as their reputations as delinquents, their victories over higher-ranked espers through tactics, and their interference with Aleister Crowley's plans, he isn't as idealistic as Touma.

He could never reach the spot Kamijou is standing right now.

He was using his right arm to wipe the tears streaming down his face. His other hand was holding hard on his jeans' nearly ripping them apart.

That instant, he felt a pat on his back. It was Hatori Hanzou. He was here to accompany Hamazura. But before he could stroke his friends back, HAmazura stood up.

He jumped on the railings of the arena, just at the edge of the audience seats. He inhaled a large amount of airs in his lungs. He was ready to bring it all out.

"Our level 0 leader, Komaba Ritoku, lived like that and he died earlier this year. He died while trying to protect the weak! In the end, it just isn't that simple for us. When the dropouts in the back alleys try to do that kind of thing, we just get laughed at!"

Tears were coming down his face like a river.

"...but he must have lived in a much wider world than you! Isn't that why he stayed and fought to the end! He wouldn't have called the people he was protecting 'the weak'; he would have called them his 'comrades'! Was that Komaba really getting laughed at from all sides? He actually fought to the death for them. If he cared for his comrades enough to protect them like that, he, unlike you, must have been loved by his comrades!"

He yelled until his throat was going red. But he wouldn't stop. He wanted to bring everything down today.

"Everyone has things I don't. No matter how much I struggle, I just can't obtain them and yet I still have a final goal that I want to grab no matter what. And I'm still here pushing to the end. I never allowed this number to be a weakness, but a strength!"

He then yelled the most important part.

"ONLY THIS NUMBER BRANDED ON ME IS WHAT SEPARATES ME FROM YOU GUYS! I'VE GOT NOTHING INFERIOR TO YOU ALL!"

He stopped. He was panting heavily. He fell on his back out of exhaustion. He tried his best to accept the amount of insults that were going to be hurled at him.

"Sugoi..." But it wasn't.

"You said it bro!" another voice rang out.

"You're my new best friend" more sounds came out from all directions. The level 0 couldn't believe his ears. There sure were non-level 0's in the group, but they praised him anyway.

He was crying once more.

But this time...

It was tears of joy.

PART 3

What the fuck is wrong with you people!" the man who threw the bottle was enraged. He had the audience on his side a minute ago, but now, their praising the level 0's.

"Are your minds fried! Why should you care for trash like that!" he didn't care for his public image at all.

"Shut the fuck up!" his face distorted as he yelled "What's with the praising"

"Get out" Kamijou interrupted him. The man sent a deadly, carnivorous stare at him "Those who never understand how it is to be weak can never stand on this field"

"Say what runt!" he said with spit jerking from his mouth. He does resemble a beast "You're just a bunch of disposable convenience store umbrellas. You would just be burnt to ash in a furnace and thrown away with the kitchen trash"

'That's why I say get off" he said it with a sharp tone "You have such powerful strength... such omnipotent strength... how can you be so useless. It's true that I may be the bastard who should know his place. But the one who will cause me to lower my head won't be a man who doesn't know the word WEAK!"

"Fuck that…"

Two words seeped from between the man's lips.

His words were like a pool of filth overflowing.

"You're mocking me. You're a Level 0…You don't have a power…and yet you're still mocking meeeeeeeeeee!"

He brought up his arm, a sword of red light was formed, and ran forward on shaking legs.

Kamijou Touma clenched his fist.

He was never afraid of that guy.

He had been revealed to be not much of a man.

"The reason people mock you has nothing to do with your lack of a power. I'll show you that now."

Even though Saten tried to stop him, Kamijou stepped forward.

Ignoring the incoming blade, he merely clenched his fist tighter.

"This is the difference between you and me! You can do something about that boring illusion of yours on your own!"

Kamijou Touma's body shot forward like a bullet due to his starting position.

(Wha-…?)

In that instant, the man was literally left speechless.

The boy with the right hand that could negate any kind of magic or esper power flew through the gaps of his attack.

At a point that may have been less than 0.1 seconds before impact, the sad soul clearly saw a powerful smile on Kamijou Touma's face as he tightly, tightly clenched his fist.

After running over 10 meters through the arena, Kamijou Touma's fist struck the crimson sword.

With that one strike, that sword that determined the victorshattered.

did not even have time to check on it.

"...Grit your teeth"

The fist that had shattered the sword continued on its path and mercilessly struck her face.

Like metal balls strung from strings striking each other, the momentum was transferred to the man causing him to fly off into the sky like a bullet. He struck the floor of the arena floor once, bounced off in a different direction, and flew off even further along his altered trajectory.

Splat!

He rammed in to the arena's wall. His teeth was missing. His entire body suck within the hard concrete. His eyes were rolling wildly before reaching and end.

"Whoah..."the MC just stood there the entire time. But she then told something she forgot to "The tea you've seen now folks are from a certain high-school. Their all composed of level 0's. And their score is...What the fuck?"

It was rare to see a professional swear in public. But more swearing came afterwards.

"10,000 points!"

Saten just stood their gazing at that backside.

Was he the person she's been wanting to be?

**Another one bites the dust. Hope you like it As usual review and,even though I haven't received any, fanarts! love ya andgood-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8:Intermissionthe meet

Hi guys! Sorry I'm late, ISA stuff. I'm getting lesser reviews lately too, so I wanted to try extending the posting(won't happen again). I hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review on your way out! love ya if you do!

PART 1

Surprisingly, Kamijou Touma started his meal in ease, really.

Indeed, there was another calamity for him. He was chased by a level 5 and more than 2 level 4's until he was cornered to his limit. It was fortunate... or maybe strange for him for not receiving any critical wound from the endless and continuous array of attacks that the espers

had given to him.

No matter if it's an explosion made of walls of psychokinesis, furniture shot out at the speed of bullets, or the crimson red blade that could cut even steel.

Maybe it was because of his Imagine Breaker that repelled any kind of power which made all the difference. The main point was that there were no any opened injuries and he sort out everything with the level 0 dilemma , so he would not mumble for his misfortune at all.

For normal people, the day in which Touma was living couldn't be considered as nice and smooth. He received a bad news two days ago that he would have to attend a sports festival in Tokiwadai. And things haven't been as he has planned

He has already been punched, crushed, kicked, flung, shot, sliced, hit, and he even was a target for a descending shopping mall.

He was sitting at one corner of the space that the arena provided, resting his tired back on the lifeless foldaway seat that emanated the warmth inside. The place he was sitting was a cafe provided by a few sponsors to give comfort and refreshments to resting competitors.

The creation of wind that was created by strolling students didn't enough to take his sight away from the food he was waiting, as he shifted his gaze only to every fragment of the Yakisoba that was being cooked in the frying pan.

He had little money on him. He couldn't afford anything before. He first tried to ask Fukiyose, whose mouth is stuffed with a 580-yen healthy soba set.

"If you aren't prepared by just keeping some change you can't live in this world"

The cold words made him stop.

He then went to Aogami Pierce,who's s eating a deluxe seafood donburi with sea urchin and roe on it.

"Sorry Kami-yan I can't spare any right now. I just burned my pocket by the lastest Doujinshi fest."

He tried not to ask further.

He then suggested to talk to his close friend who was a back-stabbing spy, is eating a large meat bun as the amount of calories that she burns is unrelated to the amount of rice that he intakes. It seems that the committeeman allowed him to attend because of Kamijou's heroics and chivalry.

"..."

He just ran away.

Lady luck was with at the end though. The store owner said he saw him punch that proud esper and was impressed. So he said that this meal was on the house.

The chef lightly loosen the pre-steamed chuka noodles and set them aside. When the noodles were added in medium skillet on medium heat, Kamijou's stomached started . The pork was stir-fried until almost cooked. The smell was just glamorous.

Sprinkling the salt and pepper to season it was like a slow motion picture to him. Carrots, onions, cabbages, and green bell peppers were added.

And finally, the chef added noodles in the skillet. Water was gently poured on it, emitting steam as the process was being run. He then turned down the heat to low and steam for a few minutes. The hungry teenage boy can nearly countdown the minutes before it is served on a silver plate.

Finutes exactly passed. With an assuring smile from the chef, he removed the lid and add yakisoba seasoning powder and sauce. The noodles were stired quickly. At a time like this, KAmijou considered that speed to be amazing.

He stopped his hand that was holding the chopsticks.

The chef poured the freshly made yakisoba in to a disposable plate. Kamijou's drool wa coming at the same speed as the noodles.

The chef then smiled again before passing the plate to him.

Kamijou finally raised his hand to reach the plate. Breaking his hungry facing into a smile of satisfaction.

"Enjoy"

"Thank you..."

Just as he was going to reach the plate and forget all the troubles he received and was going to receive.

"Kamijou-sempai!"

Splat!

Splat?

The dilation of the pupils of Kamijou Touma was the proof of his shocked state, as every fragment of his brain tried to process every glimpse of sense that his two blue eyes were observing.

His plate slipped from his fingers and touched the cold floor. The noodles utterly took different directions, creating an abstract portrait. The sauce running down his pants. The oozing feeling of vegetables under his feet was really being felt in an odd sensation.

"Such misfortune."

"I'm sorry!"

A fragile figure of a girl suddenly appeared in front of him, bowing her head in sync, demanding the attention of him as she stays immobile. He rummaged his brain to find some good words to respond to her. Finding nothing, he turned up to see the black hair of the girl that she was showing, and speaking the words that were so easy to be accepted.

"It's okay...Saten-san?"

PART 2

"So you're Ruiko Saten right?" Touma said, as he began wiping his pants and uniform. Even though his effort wouldn't be joined by the return of the origin color of his uniform, he did it anyway, resulting the fading color of spoilt noddles. "From Sakugawa Middle School right?" he continued.

"Yeah!" the Sakugawa Middle School student replied, sitting in front of the figure of the spiky haired boy as she fixed the position of her hair clip that has been forgotten for a fraction of time. "I'm very sorry for making you drop your food!" she said as she bowed her head again for the second time.

"I said it's okay," Touma replied as he returned his gaze to the forgotten meal that was still eternal on the table. "At least I can still eat," he continued. It was a sad seen to see a high school student scooping up remains of yakisoba noodles and desperately putting in it's former plate.

"at least let me pay for it! or maybe I'll pay for the laundry bill for cleaning his uniform!" Nevertheless, the spiky haired guy hadn't said anything about that. He just ate the meal in front of him again, ignoring the stare of apology that the orb of eyes of Ruiko Saten continuously gave.

"It's alright" he gave a gentle smile at the who was constantly apologizing.

Saten gave a tiny laugh as she saw the eating figure of the spiky haired guy who began munching the contaminated yakisoba, as though the previous incident was nothing for him.

Leaning against the chair next to him, Saten Ruiko, gazed out towards the scenery rushing past her absentmindedly as she mentally ran through what she information she had collected so far.

This mysterious boy, the level 0 esper that had defeated people she nor Misaka-san had failed to do so, and was apparently someone incredibly kind and cheerful ,but at the same time was a normal, high school boy.

She hadn't really collected anything special at all, did she?

Just as she was feeling a little disappointed, she looked up to see a few teenagers looking at her intently and she started a little.

"Heh~heh you move fast Kami-yan"

"Kami-yan...can I punch you"

"It's just like you to be in this predicament. Drink "Shoi-Shoi-kun' so you won't be in these situations!"

"...your life is a dating sim"

The group was certainly...unique.

Saten recognized two of them. They entered the arena with Kamijou Touma during the preliminary rounds. But who was the blonde hair guy and the quiet looking girl. Were they the cockpit crew?

"Are you here To talk to us?" the blonde hair one asked out of the blue. Once he struck the point, she shuddered and started to speak up with a loud voice.

"Y-yes!… I would like to know more about him..I mean you all, Kamijo-san… and you guys...I find myself… curious, I'm sorry if I said something weird!"

Raising her hands frantically, the three of them just laughed lightly and two rubbed their chins, finding a way to start.

"I'm a backstabber"

"I'm a miko"

"I'm a guy looking for a date"

"I'm these idiots keeper"

"I'm just unlucky"

She first thought that her information was vague. But from what she just heard, none of it was relevant to what she wants to know.

"That's..not exactly what I'm looking for.." she said it with a dry smile.

Kamijou Touma just scratched his cheek at that response. He didn't know what to say, or what could be said. Should he say 'I have the hand to negate any supernatural power and there's a

next door neightbor, and along with him, me, and Aogami Pierce, are part of A Certain Higschool's Class 1-7, and with the three of them, they are called the Three Idiots—Delta Force!' explosion erupts.

"no, no, no, no, no, no..."

he shook his head.

or maybe...

(I saved the world from WW3 and here's my sidekicks)

"No way!"

he shouted it this time.

Kamijou mumbled to himself.

But before they could contine, there was a whirring sound and the teenagers turned to the back of them there was an unknown object moving towards them.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Riding on a cleaning robot, a small maid came towards and screeched to a halt before colliding to them, the maid bowing to them as it did so.

"Ah, it's Maika.'

The blonde haired one stated the obvious while Ruiko just froze, had she broken some rules that she did not know about? But this maid, she looked familiar somehow…

"Ah, isn't this… I met you at the Tokiwadai Open House…"

She was really a small girl with her hair pushed up above her forehead with the standard issued maid headband and Ruiko finally remembered her name as she snapped her fingers in recognition.

"Tsuchimikado Maika-san!'

"Ah, then…."

"It's me, Saten Ruiko! I was with Mikoto-san, Shirai-san and Uiharu that day. I didn't expect you to be here!"

Smiling and bowing to her in reply, Maika seemed to have remembered her as well and she smiled gracefully, as befitting that of a maid before explaining.

"I apologize, Saten-san, I thought that Onii-san would forget his lunch… it is hard for me to keep it up with this…"

Facepalming and sighing, Maika's words have her worried and she seemed to realize it as well when she looked away and just coughed. This made her very curious.

"Wait...Tsuchimikado?"

"Jah! shes my cute little sister!" he then embraced her with one hand and lifted Maika up from her robotic trash can. A small eep was heard from the little girl, but she seems to be smiling when within that boy's hands.

Sister? that means..she should know all about them...One of them at least.

"Please wait one second!" Saten shouted out as she figured out something she grabbed Maika with intense strength "I'll borrow her for a bit!"

"Maika-channnnn!"

but he didn't follow her though. Kamijou and Fukiyose were holding on to his collar as if they were trying to see 'let her have some personal space you sis-con!'

PART 2

Just like that, Saten and Maika had run through the streets for an hour.

"Wait a sec! Isn't this setting a bit strange! Why did we have to run nonstop for an hour? My robot's back there!"

"Shut up! Be quiet! Give me some answers!"

Saen cries out as she shakes her head vigorously.

Maika looks around. They're apparently at a side road, tall buildings all around them, with another smaller building seeming to be another student dorm.

Saten takes several deep breaths before finally calming down.

"Whoo… Sorry, I kind of lost control back there. Let's find some place to sit, and I'll tell you the current situation."

"Ah? What current situation? is this going to be an interrogation?"

"Ah, it's almost 10; the stores are about to open now, right? Though we just had breakfast, how about we go get some drinks?"

"Wait, wait! Don't just ignore my question! is it really going to be an interrogation? I haven't finished my maid housework yet! Not to mention you made me leave my robot behind; do you think you can buy me off with one drink?"

"Hmm?" Mikoto puts her index finger to her chin and says,

"Then that'll do."

"What?"

"We'll go forthe most expensive store around. what do you think?"

"Uh, that wasn't the point… Ahh, you're not even listening to me!"

Maika doesn't even have time to complain before being dragged off by Saten.

PART 3

"Here, take it."

The maid takes a coffee off Saten's hand, carefully observes it, and then takes sip out of it. Though somewhat unhappy about it, it's still fairly delicious. What makes her even more unhappy, however, is thatshe is able to make a better one. She is a maid after all.

Saten drinks the milkshake, carefully making sure that the foam doesn't get on her nose, and starts explaining the events to her. Kamijou Touma, that unlucky guy, has been attending the match, and she has difficulty understanding how his school could be strong despite being level 0's. She's been observing their actions every single second for this past hour, and to get rid of all the questions, she needed someone to explain it to her- and the only choice available was Maika.

"Though, now that we've lost that we're away, there should be no need to worry now, right? we're in a place where they can't see us, it'd be perfect."

With Maika's summer homework piled sky-high, he really doesn't have time to get into other people's problems today.

But this is getting interesting.

"So you want to know aabout my brother, Kamijou-san, and their friends right?"

Once her plan got found out, Saten shook a bit. A soft sigh came afterwards, and a nod followed suite.

Maika took a calm poise and took a small sip from her coffee. After taking it away from her lips she stared at Saten.

"I don't know much but I hope it helps" she coughs a bit, signalling her starting sentence.

"For onii-san, he enjoys being a highschool student. He is with good terms with Kamijou Touma, and with his classmates, and gets into various shenanigans with them. However, he shows he has a caring side, and that's mostly with me I guess"

"For Aogami Pierce, he's my brother's partner but he's a pervert, so I better not talk about him"

"For Fukiyose Seiri, she's a member of the committee of coordination for the schools. But, as my brother's reference, her nickname is "The iron wall girl"

"And lastly Kamijou Touma, he's a good friend of my brother's and always has girls coming into his dorm room. I was utterly astonished because I saw a him, who I thought was dead, suddenly appear before me!"

The explanations ended. The sound between the two of them was silent enough to hear a pin fall on the fall. The sound of a cricket chirping could be heard.

"What have I just heard?"

The blonde hair one with shades is presumably a sis-con, the blue haired one is absolutely an otaku, the one with the large forehead seemed like a strong-willed person, the quiet girl was completely forgotten, but Kamijou Touma was a player. He doesn't seem so.

Or..a gigolo?

A gigolo is exclusively locked onto someone, while a hustler must be loved at the same time by three people or above. Or he's not a rookie, and dare not say that he's a hustler.

What a complicated world.

(What if he's a man who is loved by two people at the same time?...No way, if a person who goes out with two women, they usually gets a knife in his chest by the women, so they don't need a name)

tsuchimika MAika saw that Saten was in deep thought, so she got a cleaning robot nearby and drove(?) off.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu's younger sister, Tsuchimikado Maika, sat formally atop a drum-shaped cleaning robot. It was nighttime and well past the time to be home from school as she headed smoothly down a walkway in Academy City.

And Saten still there staring at the ceiling.

PART 3

"So" a boy with sharp spiky hair uttered "What's next?"

He has finally finished his plate of nearly decomposed yakisoba, so now he's sitting with his hands in his pockets and asking what the fate of their band of level 0's will be.

Aogami just smiled back and continued eating some takayoki, while the rest of them pulled out what looks like a tablet with a sensible touch screen.

"Seeing from the schedule Kami-yan" replied the spy "After the lunch break, we're having a slot machine match where the committee will randomly pick three events and 6 teams to compete. It's quite wacky, some of these sports. It's missing the point of calling it a sports festival"

"Like what?" asked the fellow black haired esper.

"It's classified! It's not fun when you know everything right?" he smiled mischievously "But more importantly...we've got to go save Maika! who knows what's happen with her!"

"a sis-con like you should just stay put" Kamijou took no time to give that response.

"Do you look a weird Yuri phenomenon will take place?" the blue-haired boy suddenly said what was supposed to be a taboo. The aura from the back of Tsuchimikado turned so gruesome so instantly, that Kamijou would suspect whether Othnius was the strongest opponent.

"Maybe she's being forced to wear a bunny costume?" Aogami seemed like puuting oil to flame, but miraculously, Tsuchimikado's eyes shone a significant glittering color.

"That's it...she's always in a maid costume so I totally forgot the possibility...Maika+bunny=... Nyah! Hooray for DFC white bunnies!" he exclaimed with a face filled with pure simple, not so complicated, perverted, but caring, happiness.

Aogami Pierce couldn't keep silent after hearing that.

"Why is it always flat chests with you! And you don't really like bunnies at all! You're just fine with anything loli!"

"You guys aren't making any sense! she's your sister, seriously!"

"Come one Kami-yan enter the fulfillment of manhood will ya!" Aogami said puffing his cheeks " He's actively trying to complete the sister route!"

Aogami persisted while Tsuchimikado let out a strangled voice and denied – loudly – that he hasn't gone that far with Maika and on the purely hypothetical situation he did go that far he most definitely won't do the same if Maika was blood-related to him.

"Of course things like the two of us falling into a illicit relationship which led to the estrangement prior to Maika's return is a scenario that only happens in 2-D...but the situation has changed...she's gone missing... ,thinking of having a 'forbidden love' sister route that's a heartfelt reunion after years apart, with added bonus of 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' just sounds too perfect!"

The monologue, which used to be a dialogue, first started off like a denile. But after half the sentence, he started muttering something on another level of conversation. Due to being with these guys for some time, Kamijou was still able to restart the dialogue.

"Hey you two..."

"You bastard! So you really weren't talking about bunny girls at all!" Aogami burst in fury, cutting off Kamijou's sentence. But then he sent a deadly glare towards Kamijou "And you Kami-yan!"

Kamijou pointed himself to make sure that his name was called.

"Yes you! Are you gonna sit there and pretend we're not having this conversation! You're denying your love for black bunny girls! Your not excepting the mystical wonders of a maid! YOU'RE NOT A FUCKING GRADE S MAN!"

Kamijou didn't know how to respond. His jaw just dropped and his mind fell blank.

"And!" the enraged otaku continued "The path to manhood comes through these beautiful creatures of the female race! encounters with any girls that fell from the sky, findings of a catgirl in a cardboard box on a rainy day, or even a meeting with a beautiful fiancée behind our doors that we never knew was engaged to us, that's the exact thing men like us look forward to. It's an incredibly extraordinary life, the kind that novels describe with a hundred pages when he wants to explain one word: 'Awesomeness.'"

Kamijou Touma remained silent. His senses connected with the world were null, only the feeling of the firm hand on his shoulders could be felt, tightening.

"Aogami Pierce is right" Tsuchimikado said with a serious low voice. Kamijou could guess that he is probably touching the tip of his sunglasses to act cool.

"Listen this Kamiyan!" the back-stabber forcefully shook the boy's shoulder with both hands and started shouting in his face " .. fallen female main characters but also foster sisters, foster mothers, foster daughters, twins, widows, senpais, kouhais, fellow classmates, teachers, childhood friends, ojousamas, blondes, brunettes, brown-haired, silver-haired, long-haired, medium-haired, short-haired, girls wearing bobby pins, wavy-haired, twintails, ponytails, one-sided ponytails, twin braids, ahoges, curly-haired, girls in sailor clothes, blazers, judogi, kyuudougi, kindergarten nurses, maids, policewomen, witches, shrine maidens, nuns, military women, secretaries, lolis, shotas, tsunderes, cheerleaders, stewardesses, waitresses, goth girls wearing black, goth girls wearing white, girls in China dresses, frail girls, albino girls, fantasists, girls with split personalities, queens, princesses, thigh-high socks, garterbelts, girls who cross-dress as guys, girls who wear glasses, girls who wear an eyepatch, girls who wear bandages, girls in school swimsuits, one-piece swimsuits, bikinis, V-shaped bikinis, bikinis that barely cover anything, youkai, ghosts, animal-eared girls, etc.- and that's our aim!."

"Right Tsuchimikado Motoharu!" Aogami who was full of raged looked enlightened "You have your own fetishes don't you fellow man…Dorm manager oneesans- even temporary ones will do right.'We're in a boys' dorm; even the manager's an old geezer, you know? But we can't let that bring you down!"

"Shut up! If your using that excuse your better off dead and fed to rabid hyaenas in the savanna. Nothings impossible in reality! I'm an only child, so of course you'd admire oneesan-type girls! 'Get off my case' you said before, you disgust me!"

"Hm, so you like manager 'oneesans', huh? Does that mean you have no feelings for imouto-type girls, then? Seriously, that's a lie!"

"Shut it Tsuchimikado! I'm converting him here!" he scolded his friend for interrupting the most important speech of his life "Don't you wish to reach that dream! a love that burns with passion! Guys say spouts jargon that even someone that reads a lot of manga like me can't understand, and seems to use two-dimensional logic on three-dimensional girls! But I call that 'life'! What about you!"

Kamijou froze once more. But if one would stare closely, he was shaking. Trembling to be exact. These two people who he has known for his entire school life now seemed like glowing. He worries if he stares at them to much, his vision will fade.

But he agreed with them.

For some reason, he felt drawn to them since the moment he met both of them. Maybe it was because he always deeply agreed each time hey had 'their' disputes. Maybe, all three of them were ready to fulfill their own routes of life. Or maybe...they are people who aim to pursuit the extreme of awesomeness.

Kamijou's head fell limp. His whole body was shaking violently. He's ready to explode at any moment!

"Whoa!Whoa!Whoa!Whoa!Whoa!Whoa!Whoa!Whoa!Whoa!Whoa!Whoa!Whoa!'

He wails like a wild best let out of it's cage. A new light found in his blue eyes. An explosion was in the background. IT was an explosion even Sogiita Gunha would shed a tear.

"Do you know the truth!"the perverted duo said in sync.

"I doooooo!" he roared to the extents of his vocal cords.

"Then go boy! and fulfill that dream towards the milky way!"

"!" the boy who has found the 'truth' of this hidden path ran. Smoke, rubble, and ash flew through the air. Bystanders around there just stared in amazement at the the fire of the youthful boy.

The two who have awaken him just stood there with teary eyes.

"He's grown hasn't he?" Tsuchimikado said while wiping his tears with a handkerchief "should we join him?"

"Why not?"

Two more dust storms were created. And three idiots were headed towards the closest target.

PART 4

HImegami and Fukiyose left the group before them and entered a family restaurant nearby.

They decided to leave the boys and eat what they want to eat. Fukiyose was cahtting with her friend about the coming Ichiransai.

But then something came in like a hurricane.

"Is Fukiyose here...!"

*Wham!* The restaurant door flew open, the yell coming from it making the two girls flinch. The challengers were Kamijou, Aogami, and Tsuchimikado, the so-called Three Class Idiots (Delta Force). Given the frequent troubles the three had caused, Fukiyose vowed strongly to herself that she would stay in control no matter what happened, but the first thing Kamijou said was,

"Rub me, Fukiyose!"

*Snap*. A strange sound came from the busty girl's head.

Before the word self-control could even cross her mind, she counter-struck Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce, who had just jumped into the restaurant, with righteous fists. She then struck Kamijou Touma, who had stiffened when he saw the two of them mowed down, solidly on his forehead, knocking him down. As the victorious Fukiyose looked down at the scoundrels rolling on the floor while dusting her hands off, Himegami Aisa raised a board saying 10 points.

"I know it's impossible to change your thinking patterns" she brushed her hair back "but at least you idiots should know self-restraint"

And that's how the newly awakened delta-force got defeated in three hits.

PART 5

"…This place is as gloomy as the london tower"

Stiyl Magnus mumbled that as he exhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

Unlike the areas open for sightseeing in Academy city, areas such as district 9, are quite dark. The clutter of buildings making up the district were stained black by the soot of the factories and the rust on the metal frames seem to make the structures look older than their supposed to be. There hasn't been a soul here for some time.

The girl walking next to Stiyl started speaking.

It was Laura Stuart, head bishop of the Anglican Church.

"So we will be interrogating the intruders?"

"I want to ask them some things about 'RISING SKY'. Since the leader of the leader is to hard to get through to, we've got these two instead."

"…Do you think they'll tell you? They're practically whack-jobs."

"You can watch and learn a few things about how we deal with that kind of thing by now Stiyl. Lecturing each and every member of your Forces would be a pain, so you can just explain it to them later."

Stiyl stopped in front of a door.

It was a thick wooden door that had been darkened by all the moisture it had absorbed.

At the instant when the steel door was pried open, a strange smell rushed over and stimulated our senses— it was the smell of a type of plant, the choking, bitter and fresh smell of a plant. It was a familiar smell to me. Among the ten over people who went into the building, only I was familiar with the smell, as though it was still lingering in my mouth. As soon as we entered, we saw a cramped, dusty hall, and quite a few ragged sofas piled at a corner, as if it was an abandoned hospital.

"why don't you just wait in the car?"

Stiyl said in a low murmur. The woman smiled mischievously, and shook her head while holding on to a lantern to light the way. Stiyl turned his head over, and could see that she looked even more different than before.

More dangerous.

"Do you want me to continue living completely without coming in contact with this world? Don't joke with me."

A gust of wind passed by them an headed to wards the stairs.

"They should be on the first floor."

"Can be just burn them up if we see anyone?"

"You're being too aggressive Stiyl"

Footsteps echoed in the building.

"We don't want your injuries to worsen too"

He looked at his palm again. The feeling of being cut open both physically and mentally is still lingering in his body. The feeling will never disappear now. The feeling and injuries received from the one he loved.

Could he fight like before with a body that does not function like before

He puffed out some smoke before returning a light 'I know you witch'.

The basement was a large, cubical space. There were facilities for factories used for manufacturing set up in the whole of the building. Walking down the stairs, the appearance of the

factory could be seen from the handrail. The machines arranged side by side with its back to the walls were like large fridges, sandbags were carelessly piled up at a corner, the table was full of test tubes, and the flashing fluorescent light lit up the room uncomfortably. Water kept dripping into the sink from the open tap. The air of the basement was filled with a familiar smell. Both of them frowned, and used their sleeves to cover their noses, and walked down the stairs.

Black sofas that had their legs cut off were arranged in a line as a replacement for beds, and the smell of blood and chemicals was in the air.

It was like an elephant had a rampage in the room, as quite a few racks were lying down on the floor. There was a person in the middle of the room.

"Well, well" Laura said with a joking voice "who would have thought someone would beat us to it"

"True...but who would have thought that the method of interrogation would be the prestige iron maiden"

A torture device. That's the easiest word to explain it.

Consisting of an iron cabinet, with a hinged front, sufficiently tall to enclose a human being. There was a small closeable opening so that the torturer can interrogate the victim and torture or kill a person by piercing the body with sharp objects. The object of selection this time would be the edge of a Japanese katana for some reason.

The person inside is forced to remain standing. It is believed to be a fiction, although examples have been created for display in quite a few museums.

But, one is in front of them right now.

The person standing within the half open cabinet was standing perfectly still. Only the center part of the body could be seen, but judging from the braided silver hair and face structure, it is normal to assume that the person concealed within is female.

She had belts and cloth restraints all around her body. A dark blue blindfold was kept above her eyes to block her vision. She seems like a patient from a mental asylum.

Laura snapped her fingers.

Immediately thereafter, an orange point of light appeared behind her. It was a ball of fire created by magic. Laura spoke to the magician who was holding the cigarette in his mouth.

"Friend of yours Stiyl"

"No...but he's not really unknown in my line of work" he clicked his tongue at the sight of the newcomer.

The light was only bright enough to reveal half of his face. But the two members of the church could find out that it was a teenage boy with neatly combed dark-brown hair, and is dressed in a very orderly fashion.

"Nice to meet you two" he bowed politely to both of them "I'm Unabara Mitsuki"

"You need more years of training to fool me Etzali" the boy shuddered at those words.

"You're actually called Etzali. An Aztec magician who was originally a member of Return of the Winged One. He was sent into Academy City to monitor the growing Kamijou Faction. He is later defeated by Kamijou Touma himself"

"Well it's good to know that I'm quite famous" he smiled. Unfazed by the comments of the archbishop.

"Not exactly. But I always like to see young talent" she smiled back at him. These tw owould make the perfect couple. These two may seem simple and irresponsible, but behind their smile lies a cold and calculating personality, the two those does things on both ends of the scale that it balances out to the point where it's impossible to tell whether their good or evil.

"Did you capture her yourself?" Stiyl started asking with an irritated voice. IT was best, in his opinion, to not mingle with foreign magicians.

"I had 2 other Aztec magicians to assist me. But they are now hospitalized due to intense damage from the past battle" he said while turning his normal smile into a light frown "I told those two that they weren't fully recovered"

"IT seems you have your own dose of trouble" Laura said in a childish voice. Both of them shared a little laugh.

"Could you two stop chatting and help me with this!"

He was losing his temper, scattering card-like things all over the place.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you tell? I'm setting a barrier here to build a temple here."

Stiyl said as he continues to work.

"Bring out the torture devices the Anglican Church are so proud of. I want to show an amateur like you what true piety looks like."

Etzali said in exaggeration.

Meanwhile, Laura did not seem at all interested in the conversation. It wasn't that she was working to suppress her emotions; she truly wasn't feeling anything strongly enough to show up on her face.

"Don't look down on Necessarius."

Stiyl Magnus slowly exhaled cigarette smoke and smiled.

It was a shockingly cruel smile.

"We don't particularly care if you end up dying from the torture. Necessarius has ways of getting information out of a corpse's brain. Although that's more a question of the level of defenses and the level of damage."

Even Etzali felt a chill go down his spine as he heard that.

He must have known that Stiyl wasn't bluffing, because Laura gave an annoyed look. Also, she finally seemed to take an interest as she moved her eyes to look at Stiyl.

Stiyl started speaking in an annoyed voice that sounded like someone about to start a job they weren't looking forward to.

"What you call 'torture' and what we call 'torture' are two different things. Ridiculous ideas like that you'll find peace in death won't cut it here. I don't care if you resist, but that would just be dying in vain."

He exhaled more smoke, Etzali sworn he saw a figure of a flame monster behind he English man.

Stiyl started feeling the cold steel of the chamber holding the prisoner. He said in a cold voice.

"How do you use 'this'?"

"The iron maiden?" he repeated in bewilderment "There are handles on the side of the chamber to control the knives inside"

A gruesome smile came from the pyro-magician. He stared at the person restrained within.

"Marian Sligeneyer member of GREMLIN, tell us about your plan"

PART 6

Othnius, the one eyed Majin.

One-Eyed Othinus , similarly to the Othinus of legend, she wears an eyepatch over her right eye, as Othinus maybe invkong Idol Theory to match that of Odin of Norse mythology.

She's dressed in a fur coat and a black leather outfit. She wore a wide brimmed hat with a pointed tip like a witch would wear.

It was not normal to see the Majin holding a smart phone though.

She immediately brought her finger to the smartphone's screen and started operating it with a gleeful expression. That aspect followed the stereotypical response of someone using that type of device almost exactly.

However, what she said after she made a call was clearly not normal.

"Marian was captured. As expected. Right now, they're probably breathing a sigh of relief over having one of us detained. None of them would ever imagine that we achieved our goal by them thinking so," whispered the girl with a smile. She seemed to be speaking to no one in particular rather than into the phone. "You should be fine where you are right?"

"I'm using the my illusions to create a image to fool the authorities so I should be fine for the moment" a frivolous sounding voice came from the side "If I get find out, stop calling me Loki"

"Are the preparations going well?"

"There's a problem with it's base and magical flow within the 'veins of life'. I may have to go reroute the leylines within Academy city manually" he heaved a sigh on the end of the line "Is your side done as well?"

She smiled lightly, a glint of mischief could be seen in her single eye.

"Just complete building the 'arc' and you'll be fine"

"Don't make! An illusion specialist! Like me! Have to! Do any! Physical work!" he said something like that before she cut the connection.

As the leader of GREMLIN, she was given the job of military defense.

"Artificial Valkyries wouldn't work this time"

The girl walked in a circle on the roof of a high-rising building. She raised her finger in the air and started writing strange symbols. As she did, a magical circle was created; layer after layer for each round she circled the roof.

Four bodies started coming out of the circles. They were lifeless and cold, like their supposed to be.

Othnius stopped her pacing and stared at the copses. All of them were men around the age of 20. They may have been living normal lives until a few instants ago.

But they are part of something more catastrophic.

It was an almost identical technique to the human modifications Marian carried out. Except this one specialized in corpses. Gold was put into the important parts of the human body and the corpse could be controlled without it decomposing.

The Magic God sounded bored as she spoke.

"I hope you guys are as good as you used to be"

She snapped her fingers.

The ground beneath the bodies crumbled like paper. The paper then changed. Turning into more smaller, abundant amounts of scrap paper. The pieces of paper started enveloping the bodies.

Part by part, the dead men were being buried in a sea of white. Until, finally, only a 2 meter pile of paper were stacked in front of Othnius.

She did not hesitate one bit. She waved both hands in a sign.

With a incredible amount of wind, the paper got blown away and disappeared into the noon day sky.

Like leaves falling at the coming of winter.

She stopped her pacing and random hand signs. Her only operating eye gazed upon the creation made from pure magic gained from drinking the well of wisdom.

The lifeless corpses that were lying on the floor a minute ago was now standing on both feet.

The air of death filled the atmosphere like a storm hitting a city. Othnius took one a light step forward. She disappeared. The four figures on standing on the floor looked up. Up there-

Was the Majin, perching herself on top of the roof's fence with her feet kicking back and forth like a child.

The eyes glittered with a sense of exasperation.

The sight of the beings before lit up Othnius' bewitching smile.

"Ahh... Tonight is a good night. There's a plan going well, there's also the smell of death. I like both a lot."

She moved her fingers to point each one of them and gave the names.

The first one stepped up and received the name.

It was a man wearing green ceremonial clothes.

He was wearing green from head to toe.

He was a bit short for a white person as he was about Kamijou's height or maybe a little shorter. On the other hand, he looked about twice Kamijou's age. He was quite skinny so his ceremonial clothes were very loose fitting. His sunken cheeks gave him an odd sense of vitality.

His face was pale like a dead body and his pupils were slightly grey.

He lifted his corpse-like face to hear his name.

"Terra of the left"

But to be exact it was his old name.

He nodded a bit and stepped back to let another person step forward.

A woman wearing pajamas was there. From the fact that she was in a wheelchair, she must not have had full use of her legs. She had a wired button sitting on her lap. Her blank pupils nearly covering the entire part of her cornea.

Her expression was very gentle.

But the rings under her eyes say otherwise.

"Kihara Byouri"

She bowed elegantly in her sitting position and rolled off.

Another figure took the place.

What appeared is a man somewhere between 25 to 30 years old. His skin was dark but at a reddish color, reminding that he's from some country in southern America. He was wearing an ordinary black shirt over a shirt that seems to be made out of many magical symbols.

"Tecpatl"

He did not bow nor nod, he just gave a devilish smile before walking back to his original position. But his presence was completely blocked out by the tiny figure in front of him.

It was a boy who seemed around 8. His silver blonde hair covering half of his face until one may wonder how can he see through that sea of hair. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt under black breeches. The tiny figure of the boy seems unfit for combat.

But the boy was truly mystifying.

The energy flowing from his body was like telesma formed once an extremely powerful being descends.

The depth of his power could not be told. It could be compared to looking down a never-ending well full of acid. But his powers could definitely be separated into two forms. One was ruthless and destructive, while the other was calm but powerful. The balance between those incredible powers was so definite, people could see it as clear as black and white.

The absolute Yin-Yang.

"And the best of all...Ellis Destario"

"Please..." he was the only one who started speaking out of the four conjoured "call me Neglecencia 007-I shall neglect the world that neglected me"

Othnius moved her gaze. Those eyes that reflect the people below seemed like it left a trace.

It's the eyes of a predator with prey in front of her.

It is the same eyes she used from the bagaage city incident.

"Go do your jobs and you'll be rewarded to stay on like this"

Before she even finished her sentence, the four beasts disappeared from sight. Othnius gave out a chuckle and closed her mouth with her left palm to show a slight elegance in her actions.

Academy city is going to burn.

PART 6

Kamijou was lying on his side atop a bench.

He slowly opened his eyes. Most likely, it had not been long since he had been hit by that steel hard forehead and lost consciousness. It had probably only been 10 or 20 seconds, but his sprawled out arms and legs were oddly cold. The proper circulation of blood had been obstructed. The shock may have made the blood in his head flow irregularly or he may have got a minor concussion while he was unconscious.

Without moving his head, Kamijou blankly stared at his limbs that looked like they belonged to a doll that had been thrown into a corner of the room by a child who had gotten tired of it.

Even though it was just a forehead, the pain caused the injuries all over his body to worsen.

"…"

He tried to move his fingers and his index finger slowly moved like a dying insect. He managed to move his eyelids and blink. He was sucking in and blowing out terribly shallow breaths and he could hear the faint beating of his head.

"Thank goodness," he mouthed.

He could still move his body. That meant he could stand back up.

"Funya" said a girl's voice from very close by above his head.

Kamijou suddenly realized that there was an oddly soft feeling on his cheek as he lay on his side.

It seemed his head was lying in Mikoto's lap.

He looked up and saw his friend's face.

She was burning a bright red and she seems to be restless about something since she was moving her arms in an awkward motion.

"Oh you woke up!You're that beaten up, you're lying on the filthy ground, and your head looked like it was giving off smoke. So…I took the liberty of being a good citizen and picked you up from the cold floor. So be grateful! More importantly, what happened during the match! I don't remember you having that insane strength. So you better tell me now or get an intense railgun shotgun version. And who was that girl you were with again!"

Her speed of speech was amazing, and her changing emotions during her entire monologue was incredible, he wasn't able to catch up with her at all. But to escape any unnecessary electricity, he just assumed that she was worried about her opponent, AKA Kamijou Touma.

"Uck" Kamijou slowly got up into a sitting position. The stress on his back was surely intense. He could even feel his bones slowly moving apart. He decides to meet the frog-faced doctor for another check-up.

But a warm hand held on to his shoulder before he could stand up.

He turned around and saw trembling eyes that were full of care and worry. He doesn't like seeing her like this; especially when he knows that he's the reason for it.

He saw those eyes long before and was nearly traumatized by them.

"Don't go leaving so easily."

"Sorry."

After apologizing, Kamijou felt the strap to his cell phone once more.

When Mikoto saw that, she smiled slightly.

Her expression seemed to say that something had finally been returned to normal.

"With you, I know it's hopeless to expect you to just stay in one place…but are you going somewhere by any chance?"

"Well...not exactly. It's just a thing I got dragged into and will never be able to toss it aside. That's all"

He stood up and stretched a bit before looking up. He turned his back on Mikoto.

He started away from the bench.

The action seemed to be saying that he was cutting their connection now that they had nothing more to talk about.

"Well, see you around," Kamijou said.

But it wasn't close to good-byes.

Mikoto grabbed that boy's hand.

She made certain of that boy who was about to leave her.

Mikoto's words reached Kamijou's ears as his movement was stopped.

"Compile this into your thick skull, you aren't alone." she smiled at him once again "I'm always there for you"

He made a troubled face after seeing that.

He knew that even if she was the third level 5, she's just an ordinary middle school girl enjoying life with friends, fashion, and celebrities. It was a different case for Kamijou. He's been dragged by the darkness of the world until he is called it's natural enemy. He may not know much, but the depth of the things he has gotten into is far worse than an amateur could comprehend.

Insanity

Lust

Greed

Wrath

Fear

Power

Pride

Truth

Lie

All of these pure forms were seen with his two eyes. The enemies, the choices, and the pain is all proof of what the world is truly hiding. But people could be choose to ignore and leave this sad world alone and be normal. Even though it's a lie, people can smile, laugh, hurt, frown, love, or hate in a way that was considered human.

Yes, human.

What does the word human mean?

The scientific way:Any living or extinct member of the family Hominidae characterized by superior intelligence, articulate speech, and erect carriage

The true Christian way:Since God is the one infinite Cause, man, His spiritual offspring, His reflection, must be effect. The Bible uses the terms "image" and "likeness" to convey this idea.

The people who don't know either: it's simply just us.

Kamijou Touma: a person who hasn't touched darkness.

You are human until you have reached that borderline between black and white. At least that's what Kamijou's opinion of the world was.

Misaka Mikoto was a person who was standing with one foot on both sides. She's trying to keep the balance between the illusion she wants to protect, and the reality she wants to destroy.

Kamijou's wants to be the one to push her off this side of the world. But he wasn't too ignorant to know that he's the one attracting her towards it all.

But he still wants it. No matter what the odds are.

For a short while, Kamijou Touma merely stared at her almond colored eyes. He stared blankly. His spiritless expression was not like that boy's usual self at all.

Mikoto half-instinctually realized that something was very, very wrong.

She recognized that expression. Misaka Mikoto had once been wrapped up in a large incident

involving clones. Her mind and body had been driven to their limits and she had decided to try to crush the one behind the incident, knowing full well she would be destroyed. The expression on that boy's face was the same one she had had back then.

What did that boy know?

Where was he headed?

Mikoto did not know the details, but she could make a guess. Someone with that expression was not headed for the goal. Even if he had hundreds of paths spread out before him, each and every one only led to failure and the depths of hell.

He was at a crossroads.

She knew that the slightest mistake could greatly change the path that boy headed down.

But…

"…I am here"

Mikoto repressed her heart that threatened to be overwhelmed and headed forward.

She took a single step.

She was clearly headed for that boy.

Their bodies nearly touching, she grabbed the boys collar and pulled it near her face.

"I won't just watch. I won't just learn what happened after the fact. I am here. I am in a place where I can change the reality I see before my eyes! How had it been for you!"

"Um, well, that is kind of a problem," responded Kamijou dejectedly.

Mikoto tilted her head questioningly.

…It wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be.

She had gone over it in her head again and again, and she thought she would have that answer and feel grief. Even if Kamijou hadn't said anything, she had expected to make it incredibly awkward on her own.

However, it was nothing much now that it was here.

In fact, she finally felt relief about the conversation from a few weeks back.

But why?

Was it fine for him to say that her helping is bad?

Was it that she was also afraid of stepping completely in the dark side?

She doesn't know what to do now. There is relief after his answer. But she's so confused. Questioning eyes were now sent to the boy. With the tension created now, he wouldn't be able to escape the topic.

"Why... won't you say anything?"

Mikoto realizes she had murmured that aloud. Knowing she cannot take them back, she can't stop the words.

"'I want you to help me,' or, 'Lend me your power...' No, not even something concrete like that. Just something simple like 'I'm afraid,' or 'I'm worried,' at least say something like that!"

She finally said those words. She hopes that it got through.

"... I see"

Kamijou had been dumbfounded for a while, but eventually starts to slowly move his lips. It could also be seen as a smile.

"You've asked me this before right?"

Misaka shuddered.

The night when he escaped the hospital to go fight another being that was more powerful than her.

"The situation and time are different, but I have the same answer" she loosen the grip on his collar, allowing him to bring his face backwards " So, it doesn't matter if I can't remember, I still understand what I need to do"

He gazed upon the open sky, as if he's trying to find the best answer for the girl before him now.

"I don't say 'I'm afraid' because I'm not. I'm always afraid"

Kamijou had a slightly lonesome expression on his face.

Mikoto didn't think she had ever seen that look on his face before.

Misaka was shocked. But seeing him say that, she tried to shout out that 'then let me help you!'.

But she got cut off.

"But don't misunderstand" he is now staring at her with serious eyes "The fear that I'm feeling is the fear that has driven me this far. The fear of losing, the fear of dieing, the fear of seeing those important to me suffer for a ridiculous cause"

Mikoto thought she could contain the situation. But she is now being overwhelmed by the boy who was right now in front of her.

"I trust you more than anyone in the world. But it's because of that trust that I'm about to let you go"

This isn't because he has the power as the one who defeated Fiamma of the right. It's not based on a small perspective like that. Even if he were to lose his power at this very instant and become just a level 0, Kamijou can swear that he would tell her the exact same thing.

Misaka saw the outcome and decided to do something.

Pacha!

A sound of glass breaking and lightning could be heard.

Kamijou raised his right hand into a guard and protected his face from the railgun shot at close range.

"...Misaka" Kamijou said in a low but sad voice. His eyes were full of pain. He expected the result of this conversation, but he never knew it would be this hard to comprehend.

"Don't you understand!" the brunette began to fire volts at him again. Touma, with each counter attack, struggled to keep up with the level 5's moves.

"Why is it always you? Why do you always go so far?" Misaka jumped high and dove in for a direct attack.

"...because it's just me" Touma was confused at Misaka's sudden outbrusts but he's holding back his emotions.

Misaka also halted her movements. She found out that it's impossible to stop him in his current state.

He's been helping people all over the world. He's been fighting people who was stronger than him—that's why he's able to deflect all these abnormal attacks.

His body seems fine now, but within, he's completely battered beyond imagination. He's been cut, torn, beat, sliced, diced, thrown, punched, kicked, and killed in some sense.

She nervously looked over her shoulder, apprehensive of the coming future, scared for his safety, and petrified at the fact that he was so hurt. Misaka Mikoto hated seeing him like that. Wounded and beaten, but still not broken, still placing other's health and well being above his own. This attribute that would make any other look at him with such admiration, only served as a dwelling pain on Misaka's mind. It was the thing she loved about him, and the thing that she hated most.

Step!

Kamijou moved forward to get close to the middle school girl.

"Misaka..."

He was now infront of her. A few steps to reach her body; and a hand reach away to her heart.

If you were to reach that stupid hand to my heart, would this illusion finally end?

Would the nightmare of you getting hurt stop flashing in front of my face? 

Would you look at me in a different way?

Many thoughts went through that minds of hers. But the picture of her shooting more lightning never crossed—not even once.

The picture of the times he's been with her.

The sound of his voice when he tried to comfort her.

The smell of his presence when he was next to her side.

The feeling of his rough hand stroking herhair.

She couldn't place those images away from her mind.

Now the boy took a step closer. They are inches away from each other. Due to his increased height, his chin is above her head. But that didn't stop him from looking down to lock his gaze on the trembling girl.

She looked back.

Sadness in both their eyes.

And within that scene, he said one single word.

"Sorry..."

Bang!

Without reason and without warning, Misaka slapped her hand into Kamijou's face.

He couldn't defend it...no...he wouldn't.

He dare not raise a hand in front of this girl any longer. He can't brush away the face full of tears that is now standing before him. He can no longer keep the strength to hold that hand that can destroy all illusions but his.

Same goes for Misaka.

She did not use her powers in this slap. She simply used her hand and applied strength to it. That act was perceived by her after it was executed. She only know what she did once her hand touched his face. She never thought she'll do anything like this,

But she has already done it.

She stood there and stared at his swollen cheek.

But his eyes still shone in a way that it would say 'I'm not changing my mind'.

Kamijou reached his hand towards Misaka slowly.

"Don't come near me!" she found out that it was impossible to stop him with lightning. She got up and tried to run with shaking legs.

But she was stopped by someone's stern hand. She looked furious and turned back. The boy was sending eyes full of pain and sadness.

He embraced her with both hands when he saw her trying to escape his hand.

Touma and Misaka are sitting close to each other. But the mood was not of humor, but of hurt and comfort. Touma was hugging Misaka, while rubbing her head. Misaka is drying her tears into his chest and holding onto him tightly. As if she never wanted to let go. It was daytime, but the ominous atmosphere is certainly glowing.

"I know it's hard to be with me" It was then Touma realized that she was shaking as she held him tight. "but please...it's who I am...and what I'm doing"

"I KNOW YOU IDIOT! JUST SHUT UP!" She bawled.

Not knowing what to do, the boy gently stroked her head in an attempt to calm her down.

A few minutes had passed before Misaka was ready to talk.

"...I know. Just don't forget me when everything's over OK" she was still sniffling due to the tears, but the atmosphere felt more comforting.

"...yeah even if I'm losing half my arm I'll come see you" he let out a joke to lighten the mood. But Misaka pushed his chest to see his face clearly.

"Don't make jokes like that" she pouted "Knowing you, It'll probably happen for real!"

He laughed stiffly by that comment.

"Um…are your injuries okay?"

"Yeah, more or less. Ah, I see… My consciousness was kind of in and out back then, so I don't remember too much, but you really did know."

She frowned once more.

"You did it again. Don't joke like..."

"Onee-sama!"

before that clear calling sound goes off,

The back of Kamijou Touma's head takes a drop kick from Shirai Kuroko, who had quickly teleported in.

*Goki!*, along with that roar, Misaka got loose off Kamijou's hand, his body flies forward, and the falling sound was tremendous.

Kamijou tumbles along, and as he lies prostrate on the floor,

"J, just what the hell!"

"J, just what are you doing when I turned my eyes away from you for a moment...?"

Landing from her drop kick, the level-voiced twin-tailed Shirai Kuroko takes up position right beside Mikoto. This is my place, her feelings silently express.

"Uck...Hi Shirai" Kamijou stood back up and waved. Shirai just made an evil smile and pointed up. He looked up.

A large vending machine was in midair.

"Not a vending machine again!"

Smack!

The second vending machine of the day was destroyed by a different teleporter. But the target was practically the same.

Kamijou once again was under steel. Kuroko picked up a can that rolled towards her and walked to her sem-pai.

"Some soy-bean milk onee-sama?" she asked as if she was talking about the weather.

"Kuroko!" she got enraged and shot more lightning.

"ONEESAMA!"

Suddenly Shirai Kuroko appeared on the sky and fell towards her, she hugged Mikoto while saying "Oneesama! Oneesama! Oneesama! Oneesama!" over and over again and rubbing her face against Mikoto's chest.

"Kuroko! Just what do you think you're doing! You pervert, let go!" She shocked her but Kuroko just moaned and clung to her with all her strength.

"Oneesama, now I know you electrocute me because you love me, come on give me more of your love." She shocked her again which only caused Kuroko to moan harder… while she was struggling with her, Mikoto noticed that there was a figure coming to help the boy get up.

"Hmmm?" Kamijou was confused on who was holding his arm to stand up. She was a girl with long blonde hair. He remembers her to be one of Misaka's friend.

"Misaki-san?"

"Good that you remember me" she smiled and it was glowing with radiance. She was Shokuhou Misaki, the middle-school student who looks like she's supposed to be in high-school.

"So what are you doing in a place like this?" he asked since she seems to be a high-social standing girl. No reason to come to a place like this.

"Well I was having a stroll and found you and Misaka-san having a LIVELY conversation" a cute smile ran through her face. But Kamijou felt something behind it.

"You know...right?" he asked with a serious face and releasing a slight killing intent.

"I couldn't read your mind. But Misaka's electric defenses got disabled by you so I got quite a lot out of her" both of them stared at the brunette who was sending lightning bolts to a perverted pig-tailed girl.

"It would be good if you keep that info on low profile" he told her with a begging face.

"Well...nothing is free" she stared at him and Mikoto. A victorious smile ran through her face this time "Go out.."

"Kamijou-sama!" before Misaki's could finish, another middle school student cut her off and hugged Kamijou's arm. It was Kongou.

"It was amazing. I never thought you would know the 2 level 5's so intimately. You're the perfect match for my awesome presence!" she rubbed her face on his strong chest, ignoring the mental-out user.

"How do you know me? We just met"

"I wasn't injured, thanks to you, so I went to find some info on the participant's databanks . I was disappointed when I saw that you were a level 0. But after the act in the arena, you stole my heart!"

"Huh!" he made a surprised face.

"Misaki-sama!" a group of girls from the same school came in. They seem to be following Misaki around.

"What are you doing? Why are you around such a filthy man!" the girl who seems to be the leader of the group shrieked. She seems surprised to see her with anybody else. Misaki twitched a bit.

Even though she wasn't doing this for romance, only for breaking Misaka's heart.

But she doesn't like people messing with her.

While romance wasn't high on her list of things, it was still there nonetheless(not saying she's in love with Kamijou).

With her status, she couldn't exactly approach romance lightly. Plus her followers would drag any poor boy who tried to approach her away, no matter how often or how many times she told them to stop.

A maiden as beautiful as her surely have had dreams of going out on a date or two with a boy right?

But before her train of thought ended, another one jumped in out of the blue.

"It's nice to see myself surrounded" a boy's voice was heard this time. All of the people there stared at him.

He was a boy around 16-17. he was wearing a dark blue vest over a white shirt and a deep red neck tie. His black hair was swept to one sideand kept with a pin. But people could guess that he used to have spiky hair due to the right side of his head having a few strands popping out.

He had red scarlet eyes over blue-rimmed glasses. The cigarette in his mouth seemed unsuitable to his age.

"Who are you?"

"Argggghhh!" Kamijou ran grabbed the boys hand and ran off; leaving the group of girls stopped.

PART 7

Pant!PAnt! Pant!

Kamijou was on all fours in an alley after running with another boy. That boy seems fine cause he was dragged.

"Why are you here?" Kamijou said panting.

"Well..." the boy took out out his glasses and the pin in his hair. He also removedthe contact lenses in his eyes.

It was Kamijou before he lost his memories.

"I came here to investigate the reason for the invasion from another dimension"

"Sounds heavy" the other Kamijou said.

"Yeah but you don't have to worry. I've got guy who'll do the job" he said while trying to put his hair together. He was trying to create the best disguise he could think of.

But the present Kamijou was wondering something.

How could a guy that was trapped in a world where was near to the gates of death have friends to help him?

PART 8

"AH! New mackerel in a can!" a sound of a little girl could be heard. She has blonde hair and a burret.

"Stop horsing around. Kamijou is waiting!" a man who resembled a gorilla shouted at her.

"Who would have thought that we would be brought back if we held on to the edge of that door" a boy with some mechanism around his head starting speaking "looks like that guy's the newbie too Doesn't he speak?"

"..."the one who was being talked about just remained silent. He was wearing a helmet and a white trench coat.

All four were headed to a certain location.

8 presumed dead are now in Academy city.

How will the forces of both sides react?

Thank you for reading to the end! I'm not so sure about the work this time but I hope it's ok. Since it's my longest chapter I feel like celebrating. Somethanks should begiven to:

G96Saber-for always sticking around and best reader

Fanking1and 2-for giving the best reviews

Liquidtwilight- the most enjoyablenewbie

Asahina-san-for never forgeting to review

Animeparody-for being my inspiration

Deadzepelin-for being good at reviewing

Kazuma Kamachi- for writing the best light novel ever

And I hope I get more fans. I tried reading some of your guys works too. I feel nearly ashamed of myself by not writing something as good as some of you. But I hope you bare with me! Til lnext time, this is Kevslave signing out!

P.S. If Chaos2frozen ever reads this, pls complete rabbit hole +0+


	9. Chapter 9:You say 4, I say 0

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

PART 1

"So that's the case"

"Really that's all"

"yeah, any questions"

"...lots"

"I thought myself would catch up faster"

"It doesn't help much by saying that you've come here to investigate an anomaly that relates to the fabrication of time with help from people who may or may not exist"

"True"

This would be considered an odd conversation. Currently Kamijou Touma is talking to himself, literally.

The boy with the neatly kept hair and vest is the him before he lost his memories; and he's saying that he is a fraction of Kamijou's personality that was sent miraculously to a dimension between Kamijou's dimension and the so-called fourth dimension.

With some help from an old magician, he was able to escape and return to his old world.

But he's right now having trouble elaborating it to himself. The Kamijou in front of him to be specific.

"First question" the boy with the uniform raised a finger "Why do I look like that?"

"This" he pointed the clothes and hair he was wearing "is it that strange?"

"Of course it is!" he bursted in shouts "You look like you wore everything the guy who sells disguises recommends to you! You're already wearing contacts, why the glasses? And that cigarette! Did I become a smoker!"

"Oh that" he rubbed his head with the back of his hand "They say that you'll get ignored if you look well...different. And there's a secret behind this cigarette."

The boy from another dimension takes the cigarette out of his mouth, and flicks it aside.

With the ashes and the flame's glow, the cigarette flies straight, and hits the wall of the neighboring building.

An orange line follows the trail of smoke, hitting the wall and letting out sparks.

"—it's show time"

After Kamijou whispers this, the orange line suddenly explodes.

It's like lighting a fire on a firehose that's filled with gasoline, as a straight flame sword appears.

The paint on the walls gradually turns black, as if a lighter were used to burn it.

There's no need to touch it; one only has to see it to feel like their own eyes are getting burned. This makes Kamijou stop and raise his hands to protect his face.

Kamijou's feet feel like they've been nailed to the floor.

A giant fireball flies out from all of that.

Also, it's not an ordinary fireball.

At the centre of the bright red flame is a "core" that's as thick and pitch-black as oil. The core looks human, and this ever-burning core makes one think about the seabirds being stained by oil after an accident at sea.

Its name is "Innocentius", its intention "to kill".

The giant flame god with killing intent stretches its arms out, charging forward at Kamijou Touma like a cannon—

"Arrggghhhh!"

*THOMP!*

Kamijou irritatedly swings a backhand, like he's pushing aside a spiderweb.

To think that Stiyl Magnus's trump card actually got negated by Kamijou. The giant flame god-like oil man scatters on the floor in puddles, like a water ball being pierced by a needle.

"…?"

However, Kamijou Touma doesn't take a step forward. Of course, there isn't any obvious reason. He just felt like the beast was smiling at him when he's about to negate it.

The sound of thick liquid bobbling around can be heard all over the place.

"...Good to see you still are as good as you used to be"

Kamijou panics as he takes a step back. He heard a voice not from this word come from that strange puddle of flames. At that moment, the black foam gathers around from all over the place, and reforms into a humanoid shape.

"But that smirk on your face sure is irritating"

The flaming humanoid regained it's original shape and stared at the boy. He seems to be sneering at the boy from it's towering height. He's about twice Kamijou's size.

"Don't scare him Innocentius"

"Come on. Don't be..."

"Now"

The sound was cold and stern.

"Fine" it heaves a sigh before reverting back into a cigarette "Do what you want"

After quite an amount of silence. The boy with the uniform stared at his former self, trying to get an answer out of what just happened.

"What was that?" the question was that simple.

"Don't you remember? it's Innocentius"

"I know that!" he changed from curious into furious instantly "I meant how did it talk and how can you smoke it like Stiyl? More importantly, why doesn't he get destroyed once in contact with imagine breaker!'

"Such trivial things would just be a hassle to answer" he said with a calm face while swinging the stick of cancer with his right hand.

"Are you really me?" he asked. He feels like the good image of his former self is shattering.

"That's up to you" he said a brief answer "But my character sorta changed when I came into that world. What do you expect? The only people I could talk to is an old man who easily turns a dialogue into a monologue, and a hot-tempered flame monster"

"Makes sense" Kamijou accepted it once he knew he can't argue with that reason. "But who's going to help you? you said there's assistance."

"Dead men"

Silence...

"Yes?"

"Dead men"

...silence...and cricket noises...

"Sorry. Mikoto's lightning is still in my head. Could you repeat that"

"D-E-A-D...M-E-N"

...silence...and the sound of a vein popping.

(What the fuck he just said! he got the dead as his assistants! where has he been? Hell...)

"No, but it sure is close"

(What! no way. Did he just...)

"Yes I did" he said bluntly.

"Huh!" he shrieked "… But this doesn't make any sense. How did you know? Telepathy? And shouldn't Imagine Breaker negate supernatural phenomenon like this?"

Questions came piling up. The past Kamijou just sighed and exhaled some smoke before explaining.

"The Imagine Breaker is said to be able to dispel any 'supernatural power'. Even the Level 5 esper Misaka, who can fire a railgun that can rip through an anti-nuke shelter, can't avoid the fate of being dispelled. However, there's only one problem." he stared at himself.

"...what if it's not a supernatural power"

To be honest, Kamijou doesn't understand what is being said.

He doesn't understand how it works, and doesn't understand what kind of convection's working in that invisible air. Even if someone were to explain it all to him, he'd only understand about half of it.

However, this idiot Kamijou knows one thing:

This him is not an idiot.

"You remember the level 6 shift incident right?" he's mentioning Kamijou of the incident where the lives of more than 10,000 sisters were involved. It required him to take down the city's best, Accelerator. It may have been one of the fights where changed almost everything.

Kamijou nodded.

"Then this should be easy" he tapped the edge of his glasses "Unique to the clones is their ability known as Radio Noise . Which enables them to connect to the Misaka Network, a brainwave network formed out of their similar brainwave frequency patterns, which is similar to the Level Upper Network."

"With the Misaka Network, the clones can experience and share the same memories of all the other clones. Each clone can willingly withhold information from being passed into the network, though this is seen only after the end of the experiments, when they have already established a sort of self-identity that is seperate from each other. It's sort of like us"

He pointed his index finger towards himself, and used his other hand to point Kamijou.

"It's not a supernatural power cause it's a biological malfunction within our DNA. The fact 'normal' humans can't do this without going through something like the Esper Development Program? Humans are capable of accomplishing some amazing feats on their own, and things like esper abilities and magic is merely a distortion of our true potential."

"So your saying that reading minds is not exactly an accurate name for it? Neither is it a magical or Esper related phenomenon? " Kamijou starting speaking too.

"Yes, the reason we are able to know what each other thinks is because we are part of an individual system like Radio noise. We are the same, yet different. We are the same mind, but we have different choices. We may be 'Kamijou', but we also aren't in the same time"

"Cause we are unique no matter where or what the reason we come from" Kamijou continued the speech.

"Frankly speaking, if you didn't suffer from memory loss you should know all that already." he sighed, it seems to become a habit "Long story short, our power is 'natural' as opposed to 'supernatural'. It'll take forever to explain the how of Imagine Breaker anyway, let alone the rest of the Secrets… dammit, I never appreciated before how much instinctive knowledge can help at times like this."

"Wow, you certainly can talk a lot, huh?" Touma's impressed by just how wordy that speech was just then. The content was heavy stuff to process through, and chances are he'll need to ask her to explain further eventually. "But I wish you don't go on about my memory loss like it's a casual matter...it's kind of a teeth-grinding matter"

"Fine" he responded without much care "What's your last question?"

"Well" he pondered it a bit and found the perfect question "...who's the enemy?"

The Kamijou Touma before he lost his memories chuckled lightly.

Their eyes met and they seem to be drawn to something. With a frown, the present Kamijou tried to connect to the link the two of them shared due to the 'resonance' and see if he's trying to tell him something. All he had got was something that indicated his past, a boy sitting in the room, before the mental equivalent of a punch to the face forced him out of that connection.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked in frustration.

"You don't have to look for your past in there" the boy with glasses tapped his fist lightly on his skull "You're better off without it. Trust me, I know."

He doesn't know why, but Kamijou doesn't feel like pushing the matters any further. Kamijou was a bit more heated than usual since he's still trying to recover from that hit. It stung like any physical attack, and there's now a jab of pain that he felt to originate from somewhere in his brain.

But it's nothing compared to what he's about to see.

Touma then realised that he's no longer blocking the connection. This link is something new to the both of them, hard to control with their inexperience and neither had the mental training to deal with anything like this. And with Imagine Breaker, most of Academy City's mental training probably won't have worked anyway. But the he from the past is managing the lock like brain system like a pro. Battle experience is really something you earn.

"Now watch"

PART 2

He floated in the border between dream and reality, where images and memories shuffled past in a haze. This is no lucid dream, or a trance achieved through meditation… he had no control over what he chanced upon, anymore than a sparrow can choose its path inside a howling tornado.

Images of friends, enemies, people, animals, and objects floated around the boy.

Surging and twisting around him; but none of it came into contact with him.

Dressed in his school uniform and black pants, Touma saw a misty figure slowly forming ahead of him.

Someone who is him, yet at the same time also is not, stood in front of him. The outline is blurred, rendering the person in front of him a wavering image. Familiarity, like that of meeting a friend who one had not seen in years, warred with hostile edginess – a negative feeling that tries to warn him the one in front of him cannot be trusted; that none other in all of existence can compare to how necessary the one in front of him needs to be destroyed.

There was a gasp.

The gasp had come from his choking mouth, as Kamijou was driven to his knees by the intensity of the emotions that he was receiving.

There was no floor under him. But the boy's knees touched something like an invisible wall of darkness. He left that occurrence aside though. Because he had a question in his mind he wanted to find out.

But what is he feeling right now?

The feelings that he's having for the one before him was something he had never held towards anyone else, at least not in what his memory know of right now. Longing when they're apart, security when they're together, and happiness in knowing your partner held absolute faith in you.

But it was all soft memories.

He could feel the force of unimaginable power coming out from her. It resembles the incarnation of all things sinister in this world. One may not be able to stand once facing this being.

Kamijou felt the wretched feeling of betrayal, hatred, and madness emitting from that feeble form. It's suffocating him in this mental world.

The figure extended its right arm, something even more vapour-like compared to the rest of its body. He, or maybe even she, beckoned to Touma to take the hand.

Hesitantly, Touma reached out with his right hand, tingling as if drawn to the hand offered like magnets. He knew that touching it would change something, but he reached out anyway.

Of course, it was not actually that simple.

Of course, it was not something with a clear explanation.

For a while, Kamijou did not move.

His arm outstretched to it's full extent.

But remaining stopped would not change anything. If he did not move forward, the confusing feelings would never end. That was why Kamijou headed forward. He reached out his right hand. Mysterious being. He would bring it to a certain end by destroying that great power, and he would also create a certain meeting with it.

But…

A stern male hand grabbed Kamijou's right wrist to stop him.

Kamijou had no idea when the person had appeared.

"Wha-…?"

He let out a questioning voice.

"Don't get near it" it was the Kamijou from the past. His grip was hard and sturdy. It awoke Kamijou from his trance. "Sideshows are for bums. Keep moving!"

The former Kamijou pushed his former self forward harshly. KAmijou sent demeaning glares at him and was about to hurl a few insults for pushing so hard.

But then he met them.

Those eyes behind the glasses and the contacts were hiding something.

He was surely staring at that figure that didn't change its location for even a fraction of a millimeter.

As though he was feeling nostalgic and regretful at the same time.

A few words slipped through his mouth. It was gentle and low, but because of their connection, Kamijou heard them clearly.

"..I forgot he still had you bitch"

PART 3

"What was that?" Kamijou asked his former self. They left the place where they met that mysterious being and went on somewhere in the dark abyss. They were like swimming. They did use their feet for walking since they were not able to stand properly on the dark surface.

"You'll find out" the response was blunt and cold "She's just someone who's been around in that head of ours..."

(It's a she huh...)

Speaking more would be troublesome. The other Kamijou doesn't feel like talking about it. When he said 'still had you', does that mean she's not with him anymore? And the way he talked to her seemed like there was some connection between them. But the difference hate and love was so vague, he couldn't understand what was going on with the other him.

All he could feel through their connection was the feeling of bewilderment.

"What are you going to show me?" changing the subject should probably change the mood. The other Kamijou stared back without stopping. The eyes glaring at him was surely full of sadness.

"Have you learned about the order of dimensions?"

"Yes, I remember Komoe-sensei saying something about it. It has something to do with the law of superiority" Kamijou hacked his brain to find out what he learned during one of his make-up lessons.

"As the second dimension includes and controls the first dimension, and the third dimension includes and controls the second dimension, so the fourth dimension includes and controls the third dimension, producing a creation of order and beauty"

The sscenery changed. They were now surrounding by a different type of darkness. IT was now a starry sky, enveloped by the darkness of space. Theywere floating far beyond the atmosphere of a white planet.

The surface wasn't white, but a large amount of ash clouds were obscuring the view from outer space. Kamijou wasn't shocked for long. He knew that this was inside the other Kamijou's head.

"The spirit is the fourth dimension. Every human being is a spiritual being as well as a physical being. They have the fourth dimension as well as the third dimension in their hearts. But the third dimension is always below the fourth" he did not stop the explanation for even a second. Not even when they were gliding through the clouds of ash and dust.

Kamijou felt a sudden tingling feeling run down his throat. His intuition is telling him to turn back now.

"This is all a third dimension theory" he said it once they escaped the cloud. Kamijou's eyes widened with fear.

"What happens if the that theory does apply with extraterrestrial beings" at this point the boy with the vest is leaving in his hands in his pockets and is facing the same direction as his other self.

They were looking at the same disaster.

Before them was a stack of rock that has sunken beneath molten rock. But after a closer look, it's actually a high-rise building that was burned until it's metal frames melted into a liquid-like substance.

The ground that was supposed to be a solid, was burning with flames of red and black. Moans of pain and agony could be heard from the concealed structures.

"What the..."

Immediately afterwards, flames suddenly burst up on the route the Kamijou's were heading on.

He thought there would be nothing but snow all the way to the horizon, but he saw a building that seems to be stable and not buried. The explosion had occurred right next to that building. When he looked closely, he saw what looked a group of people hugging, crying, pleading, and praying for their lives.

It wasn't only a few hundred. Nearly a thousand people were piled in that single building.

"Hey! there are people in there! do some..."

The explosion continued.

The building itself was blown away. The sole manmade structure on the vast landscape was blown away.

It wasn't just a normal explosion.

It ran across the ground in a straight line for over 3 kilometers. The dark groundwas blown up into the air instantly and the ground glowed orange. It was like the earth was being torn apart and melted causing magma to spew forth.

"What! What just happend!"

"..."

His other self just stood still. The disaster was being reflected through the lens of his glasses. Kamijou doesn't know what he's thinking.

"Hey speak to...!"

Kamijou was not able to say the rest of the sentence.

This was because there was a tremendous noise and the space between them suddenly exploded.

No, technically Kamijou did not see the instant it was blown away.

An orange flash came down through the sky right above them. The pillar of light was about 3 meters across and, the second it hit the floor, a terrible blast roared through the entire area. Kamijou's feet were torn from the ground in an instant and he flew several meters back like a puff of dust. Rubble and half-destroyed buildings were caught up by the blast too and flew back with him.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Kamijou screamed when he hit the floor.

But he felt no pain. To be exact, he flew this far was only because of his imagination. He didn't feel the blast at all.

He tried standing up once more.

A loud roar that sounded like cold water being sprinkled on a heated iron plate amplified hundreds of times resounded in his eardrums.

But he was able to see he damage done.

The first blast had created a trench 20 meters across and 10 meters deep.

Directly afterwards, the trench melted into orange and collapsed. The earth itself was being cooked until it was like magma. And just like that, anyone left in the city would be trapped inside a river of lava.

Now everyone inside the city was completely trapped.

But there weren't anybody left.

"-Da, damn it!"

Kamijou frantically tries to think as he tries to prevent this situation that's too terrifying from paralysing him, trying to hold back the voice that's about to cry out. Until the end, the image of people crying never stopped, 'save me' or 'help' were tossed around all over , yet he could only watch them be engulfed in flames. Since this is such a huge hint, Kamijou must think this through thoroughly.

Why is he showing this to him?

He stared at the man who hasn't said a word since they escaped the smoky atmosphere. He has now walked away from Kamijou. He was prostrating himself a distance away from him. He was staring at a certain facility isolated from the structures that was utterly destroyed. Seeing the burns on it. It should've been burnt first in this entire onslaught.

"That place was a research center" he said out of the blue. He seemed to catch the feeling of uneasiness from Kamijou, "There were quite a few scientists there"

He exhaled more smoke from the cigarette between his lips.

"Chambers" he muttered something while gritting his teeth "Corsane Chambers"

"The story has little or no obvious plot. His own research involved using highly tuned X-rays to selectively activate the so-called 'silent pair' of genes in animals and plants"

They started walking. He insistently followed.

"The results are bizarre creatures that can directly 'sense' time and space their metabolism to the geological age of their surroundings, can 'see' in gamma radiation wavelengths, and exhibit grotesque changes like an external nervous system that can expand limitlessly in a web-like manner"

The conversation has elevated into another level.

Kamijou has sunk into his use of vocabulary. He didn't even know whether they were right in front of the research center. Seeing it up close, it's quite torn up. The ceiling was dripping with an orange oozy liquid; slowly dripping down the sign that was written in some different languages.

The gate was broken loose. An amazing force of heat and pressure bended the it's steel frame to utterly bend by heat convection. Kamijou could not imagine the extent of the power of this person.

"After a while, he tried to use the ability of those animals with human stimulation" he stopped in front of something. It was a corspe that was burnt so badly, he wasn't able to guess if he was staring at a pile of coal or a human transfiguration. And he wouldn't find out if there wasn't any empty eyeholes and the mouth full of scourged teeth.

"Eventually, he adapted it to work with the human cornea" he bent down to take a closer look. The present Kamijou wasn't able to stare at the burnt human directly "It didn't take much time before the entire population of this world was able to see micro movement"

If what he says was is true, the science and magic of this world should have advanced to another level.

The problem with evolution is halted because the vision of mere humans are limited. They are not able to perceive every single detail of the changes within the dislocation of atoms and the study of leylines, which is one of the most non-understandable subjects to a certain amount of individuals.

The people of this world had taken a leap instead of a step.

"But that just made him end his life" the vested Kamijou stood up," THEY took care of him"

Flash!

Another pillar of fire and lava past through his face. This time it was shot horizontally behind the wall that was close to them.  
>He heard a crackling noise.<p>

But…

It wasn't a noise caused by that flame attack.

With a loud crash, the outer wall of the research center suddenly burst open from some kind of attack. It was aimed for the mechanism that seemed intact in the corner of the room.

It looked like a giant blade being swung.

It was dark red.

It traveled in a straight line for it.

Boom!

An explosion occurred and the machine got sliced in two.  
>But it still seems functional.<p>

The "crimson blade" came bursting through the outer wall again.

The motion of the "crimson blade" as it moved from one wall to the other was rough like kid swinging a tree branch around. But this had overwhelming destructive force. The concrete walls and floor crumbled, the glass showcases shattered, and the pieces scattered in every direction.

The sounds of destruction continued one after another.

Kamijou bent over and saw a fine black powder falling down from the ceiling.

(Not good…This building isn't going to last…!)

Then he turned towards the opening created by that amazing force, he saw a shadow of another being. He was no professional at these things; but he could tell that it wasn't 'human'. Not at all.

It had long crimson red hair that reached it's backside, clothes that looked as though it was made entirely out of black belts, the red pocket watch in his hands, and the mouth full of carnivorous teeth. Other than that, he had arms, legs, and a face like any other human.

But he wasn't human. Kamijou would never disagree that fact.

Then... the 'non-human' threw the pocket watch that he had been holding into the air.

"!"

The pocket watch before their eyes...

Boom!

Turned into a mini-sized sun.

The flashbang filled the entire room with white.

The past Kamijou stood with his hand holding the cigarette while Kamijou frantically tried to cover his eyes with both arms.

Even the experienced fighter like hm couldn't oppose the reaction of his body. His body relaxed and slumped down.

You can guess what will happen. He lost sight of what was before him.

After a few seconds, He regained control and got up to his knees.  
>The scenery of the black burning hell changed. They must have probably changed location to another dimension.<p>

He stared left and right to find his other self. He was standing on a sidewalk not faraway from Kamijou. The boy gazed around his surroundings.  
>He was standing in the middle of a junction.<p>

Compared to the destruction before, this place seems more peaceful.  
>No wreckage of anything. Not even a sign of a disaster happened here.<p>

Multiple buildings and towers were covering the scenery.  
>A building caught his attention.<br>The building was not painted in psychedelic colors.

Even then, the flat walls of the buildings had various pieces of textures running across them and many arrows were moving across the walkways. They seemed to seem to look dim and unpleasant.  
>In fact, the buildings in that city were not painted at all.<br>The sky and everything around also, like the buildings,...

gave off a sense of Grey loneliness.

He heard a strange noise.  
>It was footsteps.<br>Lots of them.

He turned towards the sound. Suddenly, he encountered a group of people.  
>They were all coming out from all the buildings like clockwork.<br>Something was strange about them.

… It just feels that his eyes are strange today, it's like he's looking at everything through an infrared camera. Why is everybody wearing masks? Is there a festival today?

" Calm down, don't fear them wearing masks" his other self warned him.

"But….."

The green light lit up, and someone was pushing against his back. The masked crowd flowed from two sides of the road to the dark, murky river of the asphalt road. He was drawn into the crowd, and took a step forward.

He was forced to move left and right to avoid bumping into the people who were walking by. He felt no life in each of them. It's almost like staying in a warehouse full of robots running a program to just 'walk'.

But they are something more simple than that.

They're walking corpses.

(What's with this!)

"Don't get dragged in to it" a stern voice woke Kamijou up,"If you think this is real, you would be consumed into an illusion you made into reality"

After saying that, Kamijou controlled his breathing. He could feel his heart rate decreasing and the tension loosening. Few seconds past, Kamijou was back to his proper senses.

He lifted his gaze and saw the other him sitting on a bench nearby.

Kamijou didn't know what to do, so he just walked towards that bench.

""It's called the 'Callidroin Obscura'" he muttered something while sitting on the bench smoking the cigarette. "It was a machine created by Dr. Koreji Kize, a Japanese magician with the intent to look beyond the material world and capture 'the essence of magic'. It is one of the first ever successful attempt to merge science and magic."

Three steps left before he reaches the bench.

"It was successful, so this world flourished in a particular way... THEY took care of him...and everybody else"

The past Kamijou snapped his fingers.

The scenery changed instantly.

The real Kamijou stopped in his steps to see the present surroundings. The city was still the same. But the walking corpses were missing. The feeling ofloneliness was gone from the atmosphere too. It was now a world full of green trees. But it wasn't a forest though.

Giant trees nearly 50 meters tall and 20 meters in circumference burst out of buildings. Totally destroying the structures foundation. The undergrowth and roots were spread all over the road; burying itself on the granite floor.

Moss was manifesting every place with the smallest droplet of water.

It's leaves and branches nearly blocking the sun from shining. Only very few rays of light seemed through the gaps. Amazing to see plant life in a place like this.

It looked like a world where humans stopped existing.

And Kamijou knew really well...they did.

After closer examining the bark of the tree. Kamijou dared not look at it.

….Human faces were carved on them.

….Faces full of fear and pain.

"Why are you showing me this?" his voice was trembling. He was only a teenage boy, a thing of this level could ruin him easily.

"It's easier to show you than explaining" it was a short answer "Now you know the enemy?"

"Vaguely" he said, the sound being trapped in his throat,"There's a group of beings from another dimension that destroys dimensions that are highly sophisticated. If I'm right, you were going to tell me how this world advanced in the fields of science and magic."

"Great assumption" he raised his thumb in praise "They are from the 4th dimension. A dimension more superior than ours. It's impossible to get head to head with them. Their technique of annihilation is quite unique too"

"Each world that excels in advancement will be terminated. They're just totalitarians with the ideas of a perfectionist. Once one thing get's out of place, they send one of their operatives to do what they call 'cleaning'"

Complete annihilation is the outcome of being too good.

"They only send one operative to take care of each world. Like seen, each one has a unique ability. No matter if it's burning hell, marionette killing, or even the cursed garden. They are really shitty bastards you know that?"

The tone of speech was directed towards hatred. His tone of speech was cruel and vicious.

But why shouldn't he be?

If he's able to show all these scenes, that meant he must've seen them first hand. He may have tried to save all those people; but the overwhelming power of these 4th dimension beings were just too much to handle.

Kamijou could feel the pain of the other Kamijou through the link. He knew the bitter felling very well.  
>There was a time when he was trying to save a man. His name was Bersi...or Kihara Kagun.<p>

He may have worked with GREMLIN under the name Bersi and taken on all sorts of dirty jobs. He may have hurt many people and desired to hurt many more. But Kamijou believed with all his heart that he was a good man.

But he died.

How would Kamijou feel if he failed in saving a million...no...a billion lives?

"That's why I'm not failing anymore" Kamijou could see him clench his fist "This time it's your world"

What my world? Kamijou was stunned by that outcome.

"Aleister and Othnius are on the move. They are doing something that directly affects the 4th dimension. It has never happened before in their history, so their sending their best. Possibly theirs more than one too."

More than one? Didn't it only take one person to utterly destroy a whole dimensions

"Wait..." Kamijou who was listening diligently the entire time placed his palm on his face and started speaking ," you're saying that this world of mine is on their blacklist"

"Theoretically speaking, yes" the answer was simple.

Kamijou sank to his knees. Pressing his mouth so that he won't vomit. The fact of the world falling atop his shoulders has happened before. But this time the odds are too different.

There used to be a fragment of a chance that Kamijou could win. But this time he couldn't even find hope.

"If you think there's no hope...I'm going to kick your ass" he said without changing his tone.

"As long as we're still breathing...no...as long as the name Kamijou Touma still exists, we won't let these son-of-a-bitches destroy our home"

He walked towards the present Kamijou their eyes locked on to each other.

The other Kamijou raised his fist in front of Kamijou's face.

"Believe it"

The moment was truly legendary. Kamijou just smiled at the other him. A reassuring smile that everything will be okay.

The smile of a hero.

A light tap of fists were made.

PART 4

When Kamijou woke up, he felt an extended, severe pain.

When he tried to open his eyes, there was an uncomfortable resistance like he was trying to pick away a scab.

It's so bright. The piercing light of the sun hurts.

There seemed to be a shadow in front of him. What is it?

He didn't realize after quite some time due to the spinning vision, that the shadow was the upside down face of a young boy with sunglasses.

"Kami-yan, welcome back."

The young boy was smiling, he seems quite cheerful thought Kamijou.

He tried to sit, and felt the pain of his stiff back tightening. He then frowned.

He was sleeping on the cold floor of the alley he was in, surrounded by the black trash cans next on the wall, the sound of the fan turning and the scent of trash.

It was obviously extremely cold, but there wasn't even a small reaction from Kamijou's body.

He looked at his palms, feeling that this isn't his body. Kamijou's has obviously seen my skin and the wrinkles on it for thousands of times, but if you just lifted the thin layer of skin, it would feel like it is filled with an unknown liquid. That is what I felt at that moment.

Then, where did my body go?

'I thought of the moment I saw that disaster, the moment that it fused with the stunningly horrific world. Even so, all of that have vanished'

No.

They did not vanish.

"How do you feel….. What a stupid question!"

Tsuchimikado murmured behind him.

Asking me how I feel? Do you even need to ask?

"Terrible, My head didn't hurt, but I feel repulsive, even the pain in my teeth, and I couldn't even feel the cold. But-"

He understood.

There was a threat that Kamijou himself doesn't know well of. The aim this time wasn't to anyone specific. It's just the world, the entire dimension to be exact. It was no bluff. Those people have the capacity and power to utterly erase anyone, anywhere. What's the possibilty for a normal high

The answer is zero.

There is absolutely no chance.

"So what?"

Kamijou whispered to himself.

"So what if it's zero?" he started speaking louder, hi friend raised an eyebrow but he didn't care "I'll show you bastards what a 0 could do!"

"You know that I couldn't make sense of what you're saying, right?"  
>"You don't...atleast not now"<br>"Fine" he shrugged, shaking off his curiosity "Keep your secret plans and friends"  
>"Friends?"<p>

"Exactly, that vested friend of yours"

The Kamijou before his memory wipe.

"You were staring each other non-stop. You two were in a trance or something. When I tried to butt in, you suddenly fell unconscious. The guy just told me that 'your inexperienced in mind-linking'... I guess"

"Where did he go?"

"Who knows?" he walked out of the alley while talking to Kamijou "He vanished in Mid-air with this note on the floor"  
>The spy threw a piece of A4 paper towards Kamijou. The paper swirled through the air swiftly and landed on Kamijou's palm. He may have been using some technique to make the paper fall into his hands.<p>

Kamijou started reading the text written.

Hey

You should have fell unconscious by the effects of the link. Don't worry, the weariness lasts only for a moment. Speaking of which, I'll shut off the connection between us the best I can. I suggest you do the same if you want some semblance of peace of mind. It's beter to move with no one in your head you know? If you see anyone who should be dead, say hi; I'm sure they'll atleast wave.

Sincerely-

Kamijou crumbled the paper in his hands. He didn't need to know the name. He knew all he needed.

"Who was he?"

"Just a friend"

"Is there a name"

"Yeah" Kamijou stood up and followed his friend out of the dark Grey alley "It's Kamijou Genno"

"Kamijou Original...weird"

PART 6

"sigh"

Saten Ruiko is in a state of exhaustion.

She has just found out that the person she looked up to for the past hour was a playboy, or a gigolo, or a guy who should probably get stabbed by a girl one day.

But she tried her best not to believe it.

Even though the source of information is reliable, she's trying to cling on to the hope that the maid's eyes were fooling herself.

Yeah, all she has to do is close her eyes, take a deep breath, and hope for the best

"Yep! It couldn't be true. A guy like..."

"Let us in you bitch!"

A loud, sharp voice cut off her sentence. Saten turned right away to the source of the ruckus.

There was a group of girls standing on the other side of the cones set up by Anti-skill. There were girls from many different age and sizes; Not to mention nationalities. She swore she saw a grown woman with the hair of a lion's mane. But all of them had one thing in common.

They were wearing cheerleader outfits.

"I told you already!" the anti-skill lady with a pony tail and absurdly large breasts exclaimed "This area onwards is restricted from the public. Only participants are authorized to enter this area!"

"I told you too!" a small girl with bred braided hair wailed back, stomping her feet in displeasure.

Such strange Japanese.

The surprise that Ruiko felt could not be described by pen or ink.

No matter how mindful someone was of their own unique culture and characteristics, they should not be speaking this sort of Japanese.

"We're just going to give him something and we're off!" she continued shouting her lungs out.

"Sorry kid, but rules are rules!" she waved her hand in front of the girl; Adding oils to the flames.

"uuuuuuuuuuhhhh!" steam came out of the girls head. "I can't take this woman any longer! I'll beat you up so bad, It'll need more than a 5th level healing spell from Russia will turn your face back to what it once was!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but it looks like your looking for a fight." the security lady used a more low, scary tone towards the young girl before her. Saten could see a vein popping on her forehead.

Before she knew it, the little girl kicks the silver staff that's left aside on the ground, and it pops up, and lands in her hands, while the anti-skill member brought up two metal sticks. It's probably tonfa used for stopping riots.

"It feels like sister Agnese isn't that quick-witted today, as her opponent kept getting the upper hand" a girl with short blonde hair and cat-like eyes started commenting her comrade.

"G-gyaaaaahhhh! S-Sister Agnese is in her full-blown pissed-off mood!" a young girl with freckles on her face and has long blond hair tied in twin braids spoke with a hurried, and worried tone to her tall friend.

"Maybe if we flip her skirt, she would retreat" another one with short blonde hair came in. She seems t obe calmer than the other one though; despite the words she just uttered.

"Come on! How hard is it to give that Touma something!" the one holding the staff started muttering something senseless. But a name caught Saten's ears.

"Flipping out? Fine, get beat to a pulp!"

"Yomikawa!"

But, before she can act on her thought, her wrist had been grabbed by someone and was been taken speedily away from the scene. Such efficient skills can only mean it's someone from Anti-Skill that has taken her away. Though unlike Yomikawa, he's a man.

"… Let me go, Saigou. I'm not - "

"No way, Yomikawa! That face of yours shows that your going to tear that girl apart. She's still underaged, let this thing slide"

"Out of the question!" she shouted like a child back at the gorilla-like man "If I don't teach this brat some manners, who knows who's she going to piss off!"

"Your reasoning is a bit out-of-whack!"

"Forget about me! don't you have amatch to attend!"

"Don't change the subject! Chief can handle it himself"

"That old man will be okay with brawls and stuff; but he has no common sense whatsoever!"

The argument between the Anti-skill members continued viciously. IN the meantime, the red haired girl dropped her staff and tried her best to pull down the short blue mini-skirt.

The girl with long hair that was braided on the end seems victorious though.

"Hmmm? When did you come here Kanzaki-san?" the one with the calm expression gave a sheepish smile towards the woman who just came in.

She had long black hair tied in a pony tail, her face was truly asian, and she was wearing the same cheerleading uniform as the others.

"Sorry if I made you worry" she bowed her head a bit in an apologetic manner "I just went to see the little girl who was part of Touma's crew"

'Not fair' or 'Is that so?' came from the loud group. But only that boy's name caught Saten's attention. Is this beautiful Japanese lady another girlfriend of Kamijou-sempai?

"Oh? Isn't that the girl he stood up for?" the girl who was frantically holding her skirt said while pointing at Saten.

"It is"

"Guess so"

"Another one ah?"

More words were spoken between the girls. Saten suddenly felt like Kamijou Touma should be stabbed by a knife one day.

PART 7

Achooo!

"What's wrong Kami-yan?"

"Nothnig...It's jus someone bad-mouthing me...Fukou da."

"That's just you I guess" the two boys shrugged.

PART 8

"Hey you! turn back here!" Lessar was holding on to the cones while shouting towards Saten.

"(ignore them...ignore them...I don't wanto have anything to do with a player)"

She silently walked away from the scene.

"I said..." she brought up a claw from her bagpack "WAIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!"

She swung it like a bat towards the girl who was walking away. Like magic(well, actually it is) Saten appeared in thin air on the other side of the cones.

"Yes! Success" the little girl jumped in the air, lifting both legs in pleasure "Moving physical substances as large as humans finally worked!"

"The Steel glove had that function?" a girl with short red hair questioned.

"Steel Gloves can literally grab elements and use them as weapons. A human body would be considered as multiple elements" said a girl with short blonde hair and dragon ears.

"Isn't she only able to capture the element of fire?" another short haired blonde asked.

"The transition of elements is simple. She only uses fire because it suites her character best"

"Because I'm stunning and hot!"

"More like hot-headed and untouchable attitude."

Saten couldn't catch up to what they were saying.

She doesn't know what to do since she suddenly changed position from one place to another. Teleporters are quite common in Academy city. But from their conversation, it seems that they are using other means from esper powers.

It sounds like magic.

Absurd.

She's a huge fan of internet rumors and loves telling her friends about them about the supernatural and stuff. But some things are just too much, especially about the topic of Magic, which the group insist that it exists.

But the reason she doesn't paniclike most people is because she's seem more amazing stuff done before. It is, after all, Academy city.

"Erm...you wanted to talk to me?" she asked sheepishly towards the group of girls having their conversation.

"Oh yeah! take this! We need you to give it to Kamijou-kun!" a girl with wears her hair in a bobcut with short fringes handed something with both hands. Carefully protecting it from everything.

It was a small leather bag. Seeing the gleam in the eyes of that girl, Saten couldn't help but receive it from her.

"We want to thank him for a lot of things, but the circumstances just can't help it. So this is all we can do" she smiled a bit; A hint of sadness and regret in her tone.

She must really like this boy too, that was for certain and she sighed too. Himegami was right, there were many girls who liked this boy. What is that elusive quality that made him so popular among the girls?

Neither of them seem to be a relationship with him though.

then...

"What happens if he doesn't accept it?"

10 seconds of silence.

"ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!"

All of them broke in to insane laughter. Even Orsola was holding her mouth with both hands. Sherry was literally red in the face because she was holding it in.

"Sorry...but I don't think you know him that well" Kanzaki wiped a tear of her face.

"He's going to receive it no matter what. That's just how he is" Orsola finally returned to her collective posture.

"He would never say 'No' to someone without help, that is why Touma is really Index's favorite person...and to me too" Itsuwa said that. The end of the sentence was a light whisper; not heard by anyone else.

..

..

So that should explain it, the reason why so many girls liked him. He simply couldn't say 'No' to anyone who needs help? Is it really that simple? Ruiko didn't believe it would be this simple… but then she thought about it again.

"Who is he...really?"

The group of girls went silent. The gazed at each other with smiles. She could feel a foundation of trust between these people. The same feeling she felt when she was with her friend Uiharu, or with her judgement friend Kuroko, or the number 3 level 5 Misaka. It's just simply something that is hard to see.

"He's someone important" that's what Kanzaki said, "It's hard to put him in words...but that's only because he's everything anyone would want to be...that's all"

Blushing as she admits it, Ruiko reached her hand over to her.

"Saten Ruiko" she gave her brightest smile "Nice to meet you"

Kanzaki was shocked and widened her eyes. But soon it changed to a friendly smile.

"Kanzaki Kaori" she accepted that hand and shook it "I hope we can get along"

They each exchanged between one another brilliant smile.

After a moment, Saten turned back and started walking out. She found out one more thing about Kamijou Touma from that handshake.

He's someone she could count on to bring her to the end.

PART 9

"Oi~Kami-yan~! Tsuchimikado~!"

Aogami Pierce was waving his hands to call the two from a distance. Fukiyose and Himegami seem to be with him too.

Kamijou returned the wave and walked towards him. Judging from the amount of people, the next event must be starting.

This seemed to be a facility affiliated to a sports school that's dedicated to social activities. Even the turf that's made of artificial resin is about to melt in this unrelenting summer. The students, who are dressed in various P.E. attires, disperse in groups of twos and threes the moment they stepped past the exits.

But it seems that this is not all the competitors.

Although the stadium is of professional standard, it can't possibly contain every single person who was left from the preliminary rounds.

So this must mean he must be going up with the people here.

"So" Fukiyose made an opening statement "What's the first event. It should be time for you to break it to us...Tsuchimikado?"

"Ahh, I see, are you planning on finally posing for my new 'ero ero maid scrap book'. It's bad timing but luckily i brought I camera in case…" He was cut off by a sound that reminded him a bit of an angry cat. He imagined that he could even hear her hair bristling behind her.

"Don't play with me! I know that you deliberately looked at the event schedule!"

Oh. That.

A smile on his face, Tsuchimikado made a sound of deep disbelief. "looked? Whatsoever could you mean, class rep?" Again, Tsuchimikado congratulated himself mentally on just how innocent he sounded. Again, the class rep was having none of it.

"Don't joke. You were messing with the coordinator's touch screen. Even Himegami saw it, not to mention these two idiots!"

Responding with yet another theatrical gasp, Tsuchimikado had to refrain from laughter. Wouldn't do to piss off the Archbishop that much, after all. And besides…he was having too much fun.

"Don't you know…" Motoharu mumbled, and the train wreck that was her heart came to a sudden screeching halt as he mumbled, "This information was from-"

"Shut it!"

To that, she silently molds her hand into a fist, and mercilessly drives it into his stomach (Her breasts shaking upwards slightly)

*Zudom!* It's as if his stomach is making that sound as his body flies backwards, rolling on the floor.

"If your going to speak her name here...die!"

"OK! OK! OK! please stop giving me 'you're dead to me look' look! The next match is kibasen! Kibasen~!"

"Calvary battle huh?" Kamijou replied. He scratched his head while frowning "We're a little low on numbers aren't we?"

"Don't worry Kami-yan!" the blonde boy revived and sprung up "They allowed the person to be on top of one player!"

"This thing is starting to be alot unlike sports festivals!"

"Don't complain it to me" he says with a cheerful voice "Kumokawa-sempai set up the infor..."

At that single line, a visibly paled Tsuchimikado fell backwards with a thud. Without looking back to check on her other classmates, Fukiyose Seiri clenched her vengeful fists and slowly approached him.

"Save me!"

"So..this is all we have"

"I think we're getting a few recruits from a middle school"

"Maybe it's Tokiwadai"

The other three students from a certain highschool ignored the torture their comrade was having. All three of them were looking at a list the deceased Tsuchimikado just dropped.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"I see"

"Sempai-"

4 sounds were heard. The last one sounded more high-pitched and cheerful than the others. All of them turned to face two new people who just came in.

The two who are the other two members of the team.

"The other team is Sakugawa middleschool..."

"Yes?" Saten responded innocently.

"Your in our team for the Calvary battle match"

"Really!" she seems t oalso just received this information.

That means the group will be consisted of 6 level 0's and a level 1.

The baka-trio and Fuki-Hime duo stared at the entrance of the stadium.

Nearly 100 people are piled near the door.

"It's dim..."

They said in a monotone unison.

Saten and Uiharu kept their confused mode turned on.

"Well we can't help it. Let's move" Aogami stood up and grumbled like an old man before walking first to the entrance.

"Wait up Aogami! Take this with you" Fukiyose shouted at him while dragging the battered Tsuchimikado by the collar.

"Sorry Kamijou-kun. But I think it's time for me to make a name for myself by assisting the weak!" Himegami said so with fiery eyes.

"Yeah sure" he responded and looked at the backside of the girl leaving. The only people left are Kamijou, Saten, and Uiharu.

They stared at each other. Saten was surely in a good mood.

She was grinning like a loon.

"You look happy" Kamijou smiled back. He felt like doing it because her grin was so bright.

"I just found out something fun" the girl giggled a bit and moved forward. Seeing that as a signal, he walked next to her.

As they walked towards thee,ntrance Saten Ruiko enjoyed the quiet silence between them. She had learn few things about this boy, but it was more than she would ever imagine and she felt a little proud of that fact. There were things that she know about him that couldn't be explained in words.

But he still had secrets. That maybe what draws her to him.

Saten smiled to herself as she changed from waling to skipping. Men needed secrets to convince themselves that they had everything under control. Saten steadied her pace to allow Uiharu to catch up, and walked near Kamijou.

"What Saten-san?" he felt her intense gaze and assumed she had something to say.

"Here" she handed Kamijou a certain item. It's size was the same as a softball. Judging from the knot, it should be a leather bag.

He shook it next to his ear and heard a jingle.

"It's from a group of girls who came to cheer for you...one of them was called Kanzaki"

"I see...Necessarius" He said a name that was quite foreign to Saten. He untied the knot and emptied the contents within the sack onto his hand.

Another jingling sound was made.

"Key chains?" Uiharu saw what was his palm. It was a bundle of decorated key chains made of iron and wood.

Amazing.

That's what Kamijou thought.

He pulled out one of it. This one was a Japanese Nodachi.  
>Another one was a Friulian Spear. The next key chain was a wheel with an angel in a thinker position on one half and a handful of coins on the other. He took a few moments to think of who made the red dragon key chain; but eventually remembered a small seductress. And he knew that one of them was made by Sherry Cromwell. Not because he saw her name engraved on it; but the shape was so artistic and abstract, a sculptor should be the only one who could make it.<p>

Where's Orsola's?  
>He rummaged the bag and felt something thin and edgy. He picked it up and found a cubic object.<p>

A black cube.

It was the only way to describe it when you looked at it. One side was about 5 centimeter long, and there was no hint as to the object's use.

"It's a music box"

Mystery solved.

He felt the side and found out that it could be opened.

Kamijou flipped it open. A tune of a Christain hymn came out of the small mechanism in the cube. A small figurine of Orsola in her nun habit was spinning within the middle.

She held her hands in prayer and her eyes closed.

And there was something written on the lid inside the music box.

God speed

After reading those words, he stopped in his steps. Kamijou listened to the hymn and allowed it to be absorbed into his mind.

The sound of the small box resonates to every nerve in his body. The footsteps of the numeral students walking by didn't mind him one bit. He was just there remembering the times of peace and laughter he had with all these people he's holding in his hands.

He closed the box. He clenched his fists. He knows what he must do.

"Kamijou-sempai?" Saten recognized the eyes Kamijou was now giving. The same eyes she had when she used that bat to bash that machine.

He hooked all the key chains on his belt and stormed out.

"I sense something big is coming up"

Saten said so to Uiharu with a childish smile

**YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS...finally...done...so...slee...py...need...electrolytes...don't...forget...to..re...vie...ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	10. Chapter 10: FIGHT

**Pls enjoy this chapter. Got some power, and wrote a long chapter. I hope more reviews come out of it.**

PART 1

The group of Necessarius girls' dorm members were currently walking in a dark narrow tunnel. They changed back into their usual attire for comfort in motion. All of them were headed to their assigned seats. But the entrance for the competitors and visitors were separated1. Instead of entering through the front, they had to walk underground to enter a passageway made for spectators.

"Bayloupe~" Lessar moaned while dragging her tail on the floor and bending her back "When are we gonna reach the seats?~"

"Can't you wait? We're going to see a metal door soon so...wait?"

As the group of Necessarius girls' dorm members approached, they saw a man standing out front with his arms crossed.

"Geh..." Lessar reflexively moaned at the sight.

It was a casually dressed, handsome man with his red hair tied up in the back ―― He is both a witch hunter and pyro-magician, Stiyl Magnus.

"I wonder why he's standing out front like that... And I get the feeling he's totally staring at us with scary eyes...!"

Lessar instinctively put her guard up as the man said in his solemn voice,

"I see you've still got some sense in defending yourself. Nice to meet you again."

"Ah, yes, it's been a while...wait! it's not the time to be friendly. Aren't you supposed to be interrogating someone. Besides, you basically said 'I wouldn't come to see that piece-of-shit Kamijou even if my life depended on it' "

"..."

They gave their greetings, but the magician's head twitched for some reason.

"Eh, d-did I do something to piss him off...?"

She stood there, nervous, until he said,

"Hmph... Anyway, the situation forced me to come and watch. It has something to do with him again."

He then slowly opened the huge doors, and let them inside the stadium.

They took a step out into the immense light filling the exit of the tunnel.

A great explosive noise rang in her ears. The noise was a combination of the loud music prepared for the tournament, the cheers of the spectators in the seats filling the area outside the fence surrounding the circular ring, and the shouting voice of the announcer coming from the giant speakers. The multiple loud noises create a giant spiral of noise that filled the giant arena. It had a way of forcing people into a more excited state which was not a good thing for the contestants who wished to remain calm. It was possible the ones making the noise wished to get the contestants worked up to the point that it became a violent fight between berserkers.

The entire area was large enough to play baseball or football in, and the spectator seat were separated in two sections. The place prepared for the members were assigned to be on top far from the stadium.

All of the stared at the ring once more.

The circular ring had a diameter of 30 meters.

Compared to normal martial arts rings, that was rather large, but compared to the size of the entire arena, it did seem like nothing more than a birdcage. The dome's ceiling had several huge screens hanging down which were displaying information on the matches. This was mostly due to the distance between the spectator seats and the ring, but it did bring doubts as to what was gained by seeing it in person.

Laura Stuart came down the stairs after they all got in.

"Ah, hey Kanzaki, you're here already?"

"...Well then, I'll be taking my leave."

The chairman said before starting to walk away from them.

"Huh, Stiyl, you're not watching anymore?" Sena called out to the chairman.

"No," he replied without turning around.

"? What're you talking about?"

"Hmm, Stiyl always asks me every little thing about this match, so I thought he might be interested in watching."

"I-I-I-I-I didn't ask you about it that much!"

Stiyl yelled in a flustered voice with a deep red face.

He then cleared his throat, going "Ahem." trying to play it off.

"Hmph, as that girl's former guardian, it's my obligation to keep in check the current guardian. It's obvious I want to make sure he's doing ok."

The magician said in the most casual voice he could muster, before quickly walking off farther into the crowd of viewers.

"I don't really get that guy"

Laura and Kanzaki looked at each other, and Laura said,

"Anyway, wanna get started now?"

"Let's" she stared at the group behind her. But she saw something odd. She asked somethnig.

"Where's the Agnese forces?"

PART 2

Sister Lucia is in the spectator stands reserved for students. Nobody knows how she got there though.

Compared to ordinary spectator stands, there's not even a roof to block the sun. There's only a blue plastic sheet on the ground, no chairs at all. Mikoto sighs as she thought: this is like a banquet for them to enjoy watching the flowers. It's so primitive, yet it gives a wild sense of freshness.

Considering that she's not going to participate in the match, observing Kamijou's match until the end will be somewhat dangerous. This is the spot people would not choose to sit, because it's close to the area where the competition will take place. Some stray bullets may fly.

But she's really anxious, and before she knew it, she was already standing here.

There are no other people from the dorm also.

(Where is sister Angelene...she can't last in a place like this)

She sighs stealthily. Angelene seems to be quite shy in contrast to her partner, though her personality at times can be childish, and she does get angry.

She is actually an apprentice, and there are slight hints that she might be extremely clumsy; which would explain why Lucia is so over protective of her and oversees everything she does.

Like she has always done.

This should be something that she should know best, so why did she so recklessly bet on it? Lucia is skeptical. But Angelene shouldn't wander too far.

(But..)

Angelene has been proven to be a big eater, though her appetite is not as big as Index.

She will disregard any objective views between common sense and logic. Yes, just like how it was properly addressed when Angelene and Index happened to share a table .

At that time, he was also there to clear things up.

(..)

Lucia's mind temporarily went blank.

(Ahhh, this is so irritating, why am I so embarrassed all of a sudden!)

Patapatapata! She pulls out the board under her feet that she's been standing on, and hurriedly uses it to fan her face that's flushed red. I'm lucky that no one else is here, the nun thought as she looked around.

Then,

A nun with blonde braided hair and timid eyes is lying on the ground.

"!"

Lucia's shoulders jerked. This is the girl who she was looking for. They got separated a while ago by something and now she's here lying on the ground near the danger zone.

The girl is holding onto a fork in her right hand and there's an empty cake box placed nearby. Seems like it's the maid cake that Tsuchimikado Maika is selling.

The girl, who's prostrating herself on the ground, slowly says,

"..I.I'm hungry.."

"A nun is not supposed to be gluttonous sister Angelene! and didn't you just finish a cake!"

Mikoto instinctively shouted back. She immediately thought that the reason why she went somewhere was because of the aroma of this cake sold by that maid she just walked past. Exhausted to complain, the tall nun took a seat next to her partner. She was holding on to a bottle of water at the time, so she gave it to her.

The girl immediately stood up. The moment she said " you." the bottle was empty, and her stomach is rumbling. After that, she became as listless as before.

"..It's bitter.."

"It's good for your health and it doesn't break any of our laws.."

Lucia places her hand on her forehead and sighs.

A calico cat climbs out from the gap between the stomach of the girl, who's lying on the ground. It seems to be saying, "Missy, please save me. This girl just cam to me and strangled me hideously. She's really like my master...you don't understand me do you?" as it looks around uneasily.

Of course she doesn't understand the cat's talk. She also does not object Angelene on harboring a cat. A Church should open its arms without any conditions to any lost sheep. Therefor, it should be an obligation to save those who were lost on the street

She looks at the lethargic nun that's dressed in black robes, and says,

"Are you going to go watch that guy with us?"

"Hm? That guy? Are you referring to Touma? isn't this a better spot."

Is it a better spot? She wonders a bit, before deciding to see the scene before before her. The place that they are sitting wouldn't be considered as comfortable; but it would be considered the best spot to see the brawl upclose.

(So this means that we're losing some free seats?)

Lucia thought, before shaking her head forcefully. The girl lying on the ground is slightly surprised upon seeing her partner act like this.

"Hey Lucia."

"..you're too much. Is this how a nun treats her partner?"

"Hey tall, large breasted sister Lucia-san."

"There isn't a nun in the world who would say thatt!"

Lucia twitches her eyebrows as she said that. The small nun, however, does not mind as she says,

"What's sister Lucia doing here?"

The small girl seems listless and drowsy. It may be the effects of the cake. Otherwise she'll address Lucia differently. She's like drunk or something.

...

...

Something hit Lucia like a lightning bolt. She took the box from which Angelene was eating a while ago. On it wrote the name of the cafe that maid worked at.

Though it's a seemingly ordinary shop, their products are quite tasteful to most people. Students and guests from outside really admire the sharp design on the black apron too.

But what shocked the nun the most was the name of the cake printed in gold text.

KAHLUA CHOCOLATE CAKE

Ingredients used in making this wonderful cake:

1 chocolate cake mix

1 c. sour cream

4 eggs

3/4 c. cooking oil

1 (6 oz.) pkg. chocolate chips

...

...

...

"1 c. Kahlua liquor...you ate alcohol mixed cake...and they say extra liquor"

"What?~ Do-doing? No, I didn't..."

"Did you even listen to what they said when they sold it to you?"

"Wha-what? Stu-stupid~why should I listen to them when..*hic*...they said it was delicious?"

The tall nun does not press on any further as Angelene continues to lay prostrated on the blue platform.

At this moment, the school's speakers broadcast the signal that the competitors are coming in.

The first match is the 'Calvary match'-it's a match where both teams allow one of their teammates to stand on their shoulders. The winner of team is decided by knocking the cap or headband off the opposing team. But Tokiwadai changed the rule a bit. Now the player wearing the cap is supposed to sit on one of the teammates shoulders.

The one presenting and explaining the rules is a first-year from high school, as his voice loudly blares through the speakers.

Although there are broadcasting crews from many different companies, it's still basically a school Olympics. The television commentators will be working in different rooms, so there doesn't seem to be any major changes. However, just the fact that 'they'll be shown on television' creates a huge difference in the atmosphere and sense of being as compared to before.

Although in reality, while it's impossible to show all students, they'll still be nervous.

Though the students are noisily chattering about, Lucia inexplicably feels a sense of nervousness. In this moment, one can really feel that this is a formal activity being watched by millions all over the world.

"I.I'm hungry.."

The girl who's sprawling on the ground broke this tension in the air mercilessly. Lucia sees that she's so pitiful, and pulls out some biscuit-shaped animal cookies she got from Orsola. The lethargic girl can only raise her head and open her small mouth. The tall nun stuffs the food into the smaller one's mouth, so all Angelene can do is to eat them obediently.

(Never mind, those guys likely won't know we're gone...they might pretend that they didn't know we were missing)

Part 3

"Mister have you seen these three!"

Lancis rapidly shot questions at the security guard at the door.

She pressed a badly drawn picture of the three nuns into his face. The picture almost seems like it was drawn by pre-schoolers. Luckily, he was able to make out the hair, eyes, and clothes out of all the scribbles...probably.

"Well...now that you mention it...no"

"Thanks a lot!..." She wasted no time and sprinted off. She held on to an earpiece that was emitting a bit of noise, team Amakusa should be on the other line.

"Any luck!"

"No not at all! Me and the supreme pontiff-sama will start tipping the cars just in case they were accidentally lying there!"

"Good, but where's Orsola?"

"Erm...I last saw her carrying some home-made tarts and calling out Angelene's names as she walked"

"Eeeeek! won't she get lost!"

"It's ok. She doesn't know the bus schedule of this city"

"If anything turns up, inform Sherry. She should be using her all-seeing eyes to search the place."

"Roger"

Then the line got cut off. The Agnese forces leading members will never know that this search party will be recorded in the history books.

PART 4

Mikoto looks like she's prompted by the broadcast to look to the school compound. The opponent that Kamijou's school is facing seems to be some elite espers, and around 80 of them, as even their warm ups give people a sense of professionalism. By moderating a suitable amount of nervousness into a motivated look, it seems like they're focused on a real competition. But something in their eye's are irritating her. It's like they are lifeless and manipulated; really a bad sign.

She looked at the guidebook and sighed. It's the same as the Daihaiseisai.

"(His school does not have any special characteristics, widely considered as a 'really ordinary school'...nothing in this stupid guidebook has changed! Did they run out of funds and only changed the cover of the Daihaiseisai!)"

The berserkers of the opposing team has finished their preparations and started lining up in a robotic manner. The way on how they cooperate is extremely frightening.

But standing there, are the real warriors.

Eh? Mikoto can't help but wonder if she's having Deja vu.

The entire group gives off an inexplicable sense of seriousness, nobody's playing around.

With Kamijou Touma as the centre, they're lined up horizontally in one line. Forget calling it 'an everyday Calvary match', the intense atmosphere is like the prelude to a battle in the Sengoku Era. The little girl with a flower headband who normally seems timid is even having fire coming out of her eyes. It's the same as the girl with the large forehead who she's using as a base.

Two girls were standing holding two bats like guards of an imperial army. One was holding an electric baton. Officially the electric baton is also known as Head crush, and was banned from sale in Japan due to its excessive strength in 1993.

The other one was holding a baseball bat made of cold hard steel. The exterior seems heavy, but the material used may have lightened it so that it ten times lighter than how it looks. Spikes have been attached to one side to increase bashing force. Two boy were facing sideways on each side of the team. They gave off a presence of strength and power as they stood there without looking at the opponent.

"Uiharu...is that you?"

Asking herself such a question, she couldn't help but stare at Kamijou's face. Though his lips were tightly closed while his eyes were narrowed in a line, it was like there were transparent flames surrounding him, dazzling all of the viewers.

DONG KAKAKA! They're suddenly surrounded by some weird sound effects.

The sound was caused by the stomping of all the members of each team. It's like an insane symphony that can only be created once an amount of people would join in one room and think of the same thing. It seriously feels like an army patallion preparing to attack.

(Eh..)

Seeing such an intense atmosphere, Mikoto shouted out.

(Saten-san...I know your down there but I hope you know this...Deja vu exists )

Actually, this is due to Fukiyose's morale boosting techniques, but of course, Mikoto doesn't know this.

But her eyes caught a glimpse of the opponents rider.

A girl with long blonde hair.

PART 5

"Kami-yan" Aogami asked; his voice more tensethan usual, "How's that suit of yours holding?"

"What do you expect?" asked the boy intently, "Totally busted"

"That's really bad timing...No, misfortunate"

Aogami used the proper words to describe this situation. No one objected that. Not even the skeptical Fukiyose Seiri dejected it. She seems to also realise that the current situation would be considered as dark.

Examining the enemy, the clear blue sky obscured with the nest structured arena behind them.

She seemed to be close to Kamijou's age. Underneath a track suit, she wore a white shirt and a gray pleated bloomers. She knelt down and looked, grinned, at his face.

Her face is... cute. Orange-starry eyes danced upon the stage of her flawless, white skin and yellow blonde hair. She looks kind of like a foreigner. In fact, the girl must have been a foreigner. A cute, doll-like foreigner. Maybe she's half-Japanese?

Still, that uniform signifies her strength. The logo of Tokiwadai.

If that wasn't enough, she was sitting on a golden throan that was placed on a mnaa's back. The man himself was incredibly large. His muscles seem too big to be able to wear normal clothing; for he was wearing something that resembles a wrestles tights. And he was at a towering height of 8 feet. It must be one of Academy city's impossible human transfiguration.

Kamijou was standing firmly on the ground, kicking the sand beneath him, though he was unsure of how he should get through the eighty people creating the barricade around the 5th of the level 5. He raised his head to take a look around. A crowd of people in the spectator's section were curiously examining him. In the distance, on a railing near the east corridor, he saw a boy in a vest crossing his arms and leaning on the wall.

It's just like he's here to see how the other him handle things.

"My head is killing me." Giving his head a shake, he said, "This is going to be troublesome."

"So what's the plan?"

Plan? What does he mean by that? Everyone around him had some sort of devotion in their eyes and tightly clenched fists. Did I just think of giving up or something?

"Guess we have to one, huh?" Kamijou asked, and everyone but him started to laugh.

"I... I just made a little mistake!" the girl in front of Kamijou shouted in a refined voice that carried like a bell. It was Saten Ruiko.

"What mistake are you talking about? Nothing unusual happened."

"I think I provoked one of the level 5's to enter this match by the substitution rules!" Saten said, and the crowd burst into laughter.

"(Damn, they have tiny microphones that amplified our voices)"

"(Yeah, better keep it low Kami-yan. Who knows what gets past)"

"(I-m sorry again!)"

It appeared the girl looking into Kamijou's face was troubled.

Either way, he didn't know the right words to say. You won't see these kinds of manga like occurences just anywhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a man, who should be the referee(should there even be one), shouted.

The crowd ceased laughing, revealing a middle-aged man. Saito thought it was funny, because the man looked ridiculous. He carried a big micrphone and was covered in black and white stripes.

"What is he playing at? He's dressed like boxing match's referee. Is he even sane?" Himegami asked with a still expression.

"Oh, I've got it, this must be a personal hobby!" Tsuchimikadosaid as though hesolved some big mystery.

"But it doesn't seem to have that kind of atmosphere" Aogami gave his idea of the change of events,"Maybe it's some gimmick Tokiwadai is using to raise the funding from outside supporters", Aogami decided that he ought to stay quiet until he understood what was going on.

The girl named Saten seemed to be in a panic, begging to redo something and gesticulating frantically towards the referee.

"I feel sorry for her, being stuck with a group of idiot's like us, since she's so cute" Kamijou tried to ignore the words his perverted friend just said.

"What is it that you want from me missie?"

"Please! Let us shuffle the teams again!"

Shuffling? so that's how they decided the teams. But did end up with the two weakest schools working together!

The referee, the man wearing the black and white stripes, shook his head. "I cannot allow that, Saten-kun."

"Why not?"

"It is strictly forbidden. When your team was already decided, you must stay permanently in that team, which is what you just did."

"Huh...but..."

"It would be unfair for the other team, if you were to change the team set-up. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to take them."

"But... It's impossible for us to beat all that!"

Everyone around laughed. Saten scowled at them, but the laughter didn't stop.

"So that's how it is huh?" a small distance away, the spiky-haired boys were having their low-pitched conversation.

"It's weird. The team set-up for both sides are just...too perfect" Tsuchimikado tapped his chin in dissatisfaction.

"How?"

"The other team seems to contain the remaining non-Tokiwadai members that survived the preliminary rounds; which is approximately 78 people. One more thing, there's a name that was off the grid for nearly 10 years."

"Please stop being so secretive and get it out already" Fukiyose was getting frustrated and joined the conversation.

"Let's see" the spy pointed at Mental-0ut "Shokuhou MIsaki, even though she seems harmless, she's actually the 5th level 5. Her level is quite debatable due to her powers and limitations, but they gave her the title of the number 5 anyway. Why do you think that?"

"What's her power and limitations?" Himegami decided that she should come and join this discussion.

From the conversation of two people, it started to gain more members and finally the whole team(excluding Saten) is listening in to what Tsuchimikado has to say.

"The powers of the number 5 mostly consists of the power to manipulate the functions of the mind. It's limitations should be that it couldn't be used against those with a higher power level. That's why she hasn't tried getting control of Accelerator or Kakine Teitoku."

That's true.

If she was able to do it, the entire population of the city would be beneath her feet. That means those in higher ranks than her aren't subdued by her powers.

It wasn't beacuse she didn't choose to, but she couldn't.

The strongest person she is able to control should be...

"You have got to be joking..." Fukiyose's sholders drooped, making Uiharu lose balance.

"Yes"

"It couldn't be right? If she couldn't control anyone stronger than her, then it should work the other way around. The next one in rank should be... "

"Yes...the missing level 5. He's been off the radar ever since the 'crash down' incident; but looks like the queen's brought him back from the dead" He stared at the opponents side.

Following his gaze, the members of the team saw the man who was presumably the last level 5 to reveal himself.

Beneath the shadow stood a lone figure. Because the enormous size of the man, a shadow was cast over his body; completely hiding his prescence.

But they were able to make out what he looked like.'

Shoulder-length black hair, and brown eyes. He wears a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants. He wears a dark grey cloak that reaches his ankles. He has a long scar running vertically along the side of his left eye. He also has a scar on his chin caused by intense slashing, long upward-curving eyebrows and red eyes.

He gave the same feeling of a mercenary.

He looked as though he could never fall.

Uiharu stared at his face as if troubled.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"He's..." Uiharu felt her arm. The scars are no longer visible, but it was like a hole inside her heart. A hole that will never be filled. Why? Why does he give the same feeling as him?

"Yes?"

"...Nothing...nothing..."

Uiharu closed her eyes with an air of resignation. She seems to be bottling something in her mind.

"It's ok. If you have anything to discuss, it's ok to talk to us. we're ready to hear you."

All five of them chanted those words over and over, like a magic spell, and touched her heart. Her lips then slowly curled into smile. Fukiyose swore she heard the words 'thank you' from above her head.

"What... What are you doing?"

"Just stay still, you're hypnotized1 Let me knock some sense into you." Saten said, a touch of irritation in her voice.

The group then poured their attention back to the girl arguing with the referee.

She seems to be swinging her bat around; ready to whack the striped man senseless

"Oi, wait a second. She said... hypnotized...then ..."

Kamijou's face twisted in panic.

"Ah, geez! I told you already Kami-yan! Everyone weaker than her is capable of being her subordinate" Tsuchimikado grabbed his friend's shoulder roughly with his left hand.

Now that he mentioned it, the twinkle in the referee's eyes changed.

Doesn't this mean no rules apply to her.

"Huh?"

"Mmm..."

Kamijou's hands touched Saten's.

What is happening? What kind of develpment is this? The touch of her his rough hands confounded Saten even more. Holding hands! with a guy who I understand nearly nothing about! Saten remained frozen, paralyzed.

Kamijou started dragging her away from the referee, talking to him was pointless. "He's hypnotized. there's nothing we can do about it. So let's just hope for the best."

Her face is all red. Is she mad a at this referee? Kamijou thought.

"Anyway we just have to push forward! Don't get mad!"

But Saten ignored Kamijou completely.

You're holding hands with me? If this isn't called dense, I don't know what is. Really, so that's why he hasn't had a relationship? I'm scared. No that's not the point. I'm going against 2 level 5s! I want to go home right this minute. I just want to go home and go on the computer, Saten thought. She had just registered with a dating site, so she wanted to check her e-mail.

"Since there's no more complaints, we shall start within a few minutes" the striped referee said happily.

"It's going to be a bloodfest."

"If he was a powerful magical beast, they may stand a chance."

Some of the students laughed.

Fukiyose scowled at them. "Don't make fun of us! People who look down to others are nothing but trash!"

"Then that must make you lower than trash," laughed a girl with long blonde hair. She seems refined though; sitting on that king-kong-like giant.

"The queen of the flood is insulting us!" Saten growled

"Who are you calling 'the Flood'? I'm the queen of Tokiwadai!"

"I heard that you used to wet the bed like a flood, didn't you? 'The queen of the Flood' suits you better!"

"I hadn't expected better manners from a woman."

"Watch it! students ought to show each other the proper respect," the middle-aged referee interjected. He's being controlled, but it seems she wants him to keep the act.

What are they talking about? What respect? We're killing each other with gazes here!

Suddenly, Kamijou's body started to heat up.

He felt the figur eunder the large man come out of the shadow.

"Aaah!" he inhaled the air into his lungs. "I'm burning up!"

He wailed out like a certain level 5 that got out of the race. His voice carried perfectly through the rumbling sir. He caught the attention of everyone in the arena. The sound of a needle falling could even be heard.

But it seems that the only reason he did that was to lower the tension between both teams; not because of his personality. The reason people think that is because of the calm expression he has on his face.

Knowing best how to change the atmosphere.

He surely is a dangerous adversary.

"Can you be quite Oji-san. It's embarassing me." Misaki said, irritated.

Uncle?

That extremely mysterious and strong-looking man is the number 5's uncle. This family has two level 5's!

"Stop it! you're related?"

Saten was the first to pop out the question.

"He's a very distant uncle...I'd rather not talk family ties with you yet"

"Ahem...excuse me" The middle-aged striped man, also known as the referee, approached the 6th level 5 and seems to be wanting to say something.

"Hmmm..." The man who holds the title of the 6th tilted his head towards the approaching man.

"These are very unusual circumstances, could you please step back and stay quiet. You're stealing my spotlight." said the middle-aged boxing ring referee impersonator.

At this point, Kamijou suddenly lost it. "Who are you people?" he yelled out, but no one reacted.

The change of events was so fast, he couldn't keep up!

"Well, let's go back to the real match, everyone."

The middle-aged cosplay referee turned on his heel, then walked . Saten gaped after him. Is... Is he really going to start? Are these two really against us? Unbelievable! The other people who looked like opponents started setting set up a defense perimeter.

It can't be! The whole lot of them? One person would be easy to defeat, but so many? Saten looked for a way to deny the events that were going to occur. There was nothing to suggest that any exit were to open at a time like this. Right now...she's really scared.

Everyone who was walking quietly moved towards the stone walls of the castle in the distance.

"Ready Kami-yan!"

"We aren't counting on you that much. So try your best."

"Need a will Kami-yan!" the students of a certain highschool jeered as they started crunching their fists.

"You guys aren't helping!" Kamijou also started pounding his fist into his open palm.

The only ones left dumbfounded are the girls from Sakugawa middleschool.

The ones worried was only the two of them, Uiharu took a deep breath, turned toward the group, and yelled, "Who are you people?"

That made Aogami smile. That's my line! he thought.

"Who are we? We are the delta force!" he sneered at the girl and raised a thumb.

"I don't know what school you're talking about."

"Don't know? Insolent girl! This is a certain highschool!"

"A certain highschool? What is that? What district is it in?"

"District 5."

"Never heard of it."

"Oh please! Why don't you know? You saw it too! Our names were on the headlines of the Daihaiseisai newsreport(I think)! We all did!"

But Uiharu took no notice of it at all, as if to say, "What's wrong with me not-knowing?"

"Of course she doesn't know. I never heard sempai's school getting any awards or anything."

Aogami grabbed Saten's shoulders and yelled, "Awards? Why should we need that shit?"

"This is harassment! Let go Aogami!" Fukiyose shouted from the side.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a first year middle school student, Saten Ruiko. I am your junior. Remember that!"

All of Aogami's fire suddenly disappeared. He was starting to get a really bad feeling about the situation. But then a questioning face showed up on his face "Uh... Saten-san..."

"What?"

"Are you really from middle school?" he droppped his squinted eyes downward "You're bust size is quite impressive though"

Wham!

A stone cold fist swung by his two classmates hit his temple.

"That's what I've been telling you over and over again. I can't believe you're able to reach that level of disgustingness. It's embarassing to walk with a low-life like you! People like you are the reason our school will be treated badly" Fukiyose spoke with fire coming out.

"My reason's not that serious...just be able to seperate 2D from reality." Kamijou said so with a cold face.

"Aogami could do that? Really?"

"Yeah, even Kamijou passed that last test."

"Your point?"

"That's already a miracle. Why couldn't Aogami's fetish be the same?"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Saten said, laughing. But Louise didn't seem to be joking.

"Well, you've probably never seen them before," Fukiyose said seriously, pity in her voice.

The way on how they speak and the words they used suddenly connected.

She felt a chill run down her spine, and broke out in a cold sweat. "Maybe... These people, they really are idiots?"

"Of course we are! Now, let's go to the battle! My fists are itching for a good fight!" Aogami saod it as though he was a bloodthirsty brawler.

"A dream... This has to be a dream..." Slowly, her strength left her, and Saten fell to his knees.

"Kamijou-sempai", she said with a weak voice.

"What? Is something wrong."

"I feel like I can't move."

"What did you say?"

"I can't get up. My energy suddenly left my body like poof!." she then closed both of her eyes and...

She started to pinch her cheeks.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to wake up from this dream. I'm gonna wake up and go on the computer. Tonight's dinner is hamburger steak. I'll flip Uiharu's skirt one more time too. I just have to close my eyes"

"Flip her skirt?"

"No, it's nothing. After all, you're just a part of my dream, so you don't need to worry about it. Now just let me escape this dream already."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're going to aske me to hit you, right?" Kamijou clenched his hands into fists.

"Not exactly, but it would be reassuring."

His fists began to tremble. Kamijou's expression became unreadable, but it seemed a lot of thoughts were going through his head. "Aren't you concerned at all about being hit?"

"How should I know?"

"How could I, a straight normal guy... a student who takes pride in his proper way of life and learning, end up having to make someone wake up?"

"How should I know?" Saten repeated.

"...And just who decided that the best way to wake someone was by hitting?"

"How should I know? Look, will you just get it over and done with? I hate nightmares."

"Nightmares? Well..." Kamijou swung his fist lightly on her forehead. It wasn't too forceful. It was like an older brother playing with his sister. Saten suddenly rubbed her forehead a little bit. It didn't hurt that much, but it was instinct to rub an attacked area.

"What was that for Touma-sempai!" she shouted with tears coming out and hands on her head. She didn't even know when she stood up.

"You said to wake you up" he said so with an innocent face. Saten saw that and stomped the ground repeatedly in discontempt.

"Argh! Can't you understand the meaning of jokes!"

"You were joking? I saw your knees trembling" Kamijou said so while pointing her knees. She was surely shaking

"...er...this!" she tried her best to cover her knees, Saten turned her red face towards Kamijou.

"Don't look!"

"Huh? Is it something to be ashamed of?"

"Yeah! Turn around!"

The group heard the commotion coming from the two, and (in an exceedingly rare move for him) silently smiled.

There was a certain common point between all villains and those who work in this business.

That was the fact that they all have their atmoshpere easily altered.

No matter how much of a villain someone was, if they were handed an apron and thrown into a kindergarten, they would have no choice but to look after the children.

Normally, a person will keep bottling up emotions and stuff. It would utterly make that person a walking nuke.

But there was something about Kamijou.

It was frightening to think that Kamijou was a person who could change any atmosphere into a good one just by being there and saying a few words.

He was a boy that was a loner, yet everyone was drawn to him by that amazing trait of his.

That's what made these people smile.

The picture of a girl full of fear turning red and shouting at the boy in front of her.

They almost ignored the 10 second countdown.

"Kami-yan!" Tsuchimikado yelled at him.

"I know!" he yelled with just the same volume.

"Any plans!" he lowered his volume since Kamijou was walking here while dragging Saten.

"Nothing much...just aim for her headband." 

"That's simple!" it was sarcastic, but all of them smiled anyway.

On one side of the arena's compound, inside the tent for members, the referee is holding a microphone.

"Everyone, get into position."

While their doubts aren't solved yet, he raises his voice,

"START!"

Beep! With the sound of the whistle, the 'Calvary match' starts. The loudspeakers in the arena start blaring a march that is normally heard during a sports meet.

And let the nest demolish! 

PART 6

Within the Windowless building, five figure walked in.

All of them were walking in a hallway that both sides were covered by an aluminum wall that was reflecting the heavy weapons they were holding.

The warped silhouettes on the other side of the gray walls were moving.

Academy City's unofficially formed armored unit began invading the building holding the world's most wicked man.

These suits had a very subdued design, but it was still just too huge. A person's arms and legs simply couldn't be in the analogous parts of the suit. There had to be a space opened in the body. The joints were moved using electric power and the flesh-and-blood human inside was given mobility anywhere from twice normal to dozens of times normal.

A bulletproof vest that seemed to be made of steel covered their upper half; leaving their arms uncovered though. Their ankles and elbows were covered with silver pads.

They were wearing a strange mask. There were no holes for the eyes or mouth. It seemed patterns could be drawn with various man-made lights covering the mask like LED decorations for a cell phone.

A large bag-pack was worn on all of their backs. A light was illuminating from six tubes that were poking out of it like antennas. It seems to be leading the electrical circuit within the suit and weapons.

The weapons they were holding held the most dangerous presence.

All of them were holding a machine gun that was a meter fifty long. It's trigger was surely the same as a normal machine gun. But the muzzle of the gun was the same as the gattling gun. The shells that were visible on the side of the barrel can pierce even a nuclear bunker.

"This place is frikkin huge," spat out the man leading the armored squad.

He was a large white man that seemed to be in his mid-twenties. However, it was hard to be seen through the armor that was covering his entire body.

And about his complaints.

As its name states, the Windowless building contains no windows, corridors, stairs, air ducts and no sign of a visible entryway.

White colored structure, several stories in height with spires and aerials jutting out of the top. Other than that, it's just a building built to contain Aleister Crowley in a quadrilateral room.

But...a room was created especially for some purpose. There's no way to enter this building except via a Level 4 esper teleport ability. But the room that was recently built a few months back seemed to be in an even tighter security. A set of guards are even prepared to invade the premises once the silent alarm is triggered.

This can be said to be the strongest stronghold.

"Hey Ross, I think it's a false alarm" a small man from the back called the one walking in front.

"It's protocol to check-up the changes within the room. A team was sent before us to control the situation at hand. We just have to meet up with the other team." He said so in such a serious manner, the one behind him went silent.

"There"

Before them were two people that wore the same powersuit. But it they were holding barrier-breaking shotguns instead of gattling guns.

Other guards like him had been gathered there. They were in an indoor space at gate 13, connecting to a room within the deepest part of the facility. The guards were supposed to remain outside the , but the silent alarm went off. With all the unmanned weapons deployed, no flesh-and-blood human would want to be enter. Ross assumed the higher ups who had given the order to stay guard may have lost his head.

But a crisis is starting to take place, and he was personally needed for the job.

One of his fellow guards looked around hesitantly as he too was worried to perform his patrolling duties.

"Hasn't the higher ups gone mad letting us watch a refrigerator."

"They're all a bunch of insane skunks. I don't want to fight with them or even have anything to do with them. I don't want to be their enemy or their ally. If you poke at them the wrong way, they'll going to reel you in to some serious shit. Even if you do the job right, you aren't gonna be happy in the end."

He then heard the sound of something rolling. It was coming from one of the two guards holding the shotgun. The act looked like a guy freaking out. But Ross ignored that.

He turned his gaze in the passageway that was dim due to having too few fluorescent lights for its size.

He walked towards the two. One of them seemed short, and the way he held his gun seemed like an amateur. Ross decided that it was best to confront to this rookie.

"What's wrong kid?"

"Three of our members went forward and told us to stand guard. It's been an 40 minutes. Could you ask the guy running communications to call him. Ours aren't working"

"Understood. I will ask him."

Just as Ross ended the sentence, the other guard muttered in his ear.

"In this tunnel-like passageway, I feel something big moving by."

Ross felt sweat appear on his back.

He timidly turned around just in time to see that boy walk forward away from him.

"Damn kid."

"He probably heard that. Also, I'm surprised that we allow kids to join the squad."

"He's one of more unique ones," spat out Ross. "C'mon, let's go elsewhere. All the freaks have to go before the boss yells at us again."

"Let's try to find a coffee vending machine after this. I feel like a good Mocca..."

Just as they started moving, they heard a slight squishing noise come from the dim passageway.

Only after the noise continued at an irregular pace, did they realize the noise was a footstep. It had simply not seemed like a noise a fellow human being could make.

But something else was strange.

While the noise itself continued repeatedly, it did not come from just one place. It had originally sounded as if it had come from down the passageway, but it could be heard coming from the walls, the ceiling, and finally even right next to their ears and pressing up against their backs. Ross turned around again and again, but he could see no one there.

Ross and his group simultaneously turn their guns at the source of the sound.

But there is no one there. Not even a hiding spot. Ross, maintaining his stance, uses his eyes and fingers to contact the colleague nearest to him.

But they seem to not understand and start pointing their guns aimlessly.

Their heartbeats are getting faster, their index fingers on the triggers are shaking bit by bit. Both skin and glove are slightly wet with sweat.

Right after,

*Gachin*

This time all the lights go out at once.

A darkness quite like it was timed.

It is a battle tactic using light and sound to incite mental stress to torment them psychologically.

Oh no, Ross just now realizes it.

Their thinking has been restrained as far as them awkwardly moving their frozen fingers being taken as that's as far as they can pull their triggers. Why didn't they add night vision in to these damned suits!

They can't shoot aimlessly.

"(...Wait!)"

He immediately tries to make eye contact, but he can't reach to her companions due to the darkness.

His heartbeat is *thump! thump! thump! thump! thump!* ominously reverberating.

His trigger finger is shaking.

Trigger... gunshots... accidental discharge... those images are going round and round in Ross' head.

There, a *BAM!* ear-shattering sound explodes.

He thinks his heart stopped.

He somehow resists moving his index fingers.

"Gack!"

Suddenly a low voice echoes directly at his side.

A shock *goton* that's similar a person collapsing is being relayed from his feet that are firmly planted on the floor.

He feels an acrid and stinking smell of iron.

(Oh—no!)

Were they calm, they might realize that they might end up being killed if they don't maintain their composure. It only takes a second for a person to lose his life.

Finally, the noise stopped, and the lights came back. Ross let out a sigh of relief once seen that nothing of danger was to occur.

His fellow guard started breathing heavily as if he had suddenly remembered he had to breathe and asked his leader a question with his eyes open wide.

"…What the hell?" his voice was trembling and was full of fear.

"It's okay. Just...fuck"

At the position of one of his guards, between the 1st and 2nd from the right, there seem to be some human-shaped robot lying there, or rather, placed there. The limbs are severely twisted, and it looks like a pile of scrap metal that makes one think that it got into some serious traffic accident.

At that scene, Ross hurriedly crouched down.

It was his subordinate, Jose.

"Jose! What's wrong...?"

Ross stared at his friend that's lying on the floor clearly. The limbs are twisted, it's a pile of scrap metal that looks like it got into some sort of serious accident, the silver metal body was crushed, there's a reddish-black oil oozing out from it.

Yes.

It was reddish-black.

"Men! Watch...!" Ross turned his head to warn his members.

But...

Suddenly, the wall rips apart like a paper door, and a pale hand reaches out from within. This hand looks like it's catching a ball as it grabs the helmet of the guard.

Then,

In front of Ross, who's crouching on the floor, the guarded head explodes like a water balloon bursting.

Droplets of a warm sticky liquid fell on his helmet.

It's like ash that's gathered together being crushed. Pak! The guard's starts to show 3 cracks on hiss body, and it starts to break up into blocks.

"Shit!" Ross doesn't care about friendly fire anymore. He started firing at the white hue before him.

But...

None of the bullets reached his body. He couldn't believe his eyes. The shells seem to be hitting something like an invisible forcefield before bouncing back at him.

"Fuck!" Ross crossed both arms across his face to block the bullets. He used the hardest part of the armor to defend against the bullets reflected back at him.

No bullets hit his flesh, but the impact of iron hitting his outer arm guard felt as though his hand was going to be flung loose.

Ross glared at the intruder through the gap of his arms.

It's glowing red eyes looked around the area and then muttered a few words under his breath.

"…Fucking trash. It's best not to piss me off."

A dark whitish object flashed by his face.

Ross didn't believe what he was seeing.

The monster had used his human arms and legs to tear through the 5 cm thick steel armor like it was made of paper. Those simply weren't things a normal person could do. Then he ripped the armor off of Ross before throwing it away.

Ross was caught off guard, and fell on his knees. He lost the ability to hold on to his weapon. The half ton gattling gun was just too heavy for human hands. Now he was completely defenseless against this raging beast.

"Ross!"

Immediately afterwards, a armored guard charged the white monster. He appeared right to the side of the monster. However, the white monster did not seem worried. He merely swung one arm slightly blowing the machine soldier away along with the wreckage of what used to be its armor.

One of them was left now. He got paralyzed by the intense fear.

That guard trembled within that small passage way.

He had originally come to Academy city as a employee in the security department, but everything had been destroyed on the first day of work. An unknown monster had attacked the building his team was responsible for. However, fleeing out into the streets would really hurt his pride.

That meant he had no choice but to go head-on against 'it'. His only choice was to lift that gun and fire.

Pacha!

The sound of a rotating gattling gun ran through the halls once more. This time, it lasted for nearly a minute. The guard would not stop holding that trigger until he would see the threat disappear from sight. Tears were flowing from beneath his helmet. The sound of crying in agony and insanity was blocked by the sounds of shells being diverted to the walls and ceilings.

He would not stop firing.

But all things must end.

-Click!

The sound of the trigger being pulled was the only thing he heard. No bullets. Only the smoke from the muzzle of the gattling gun could be see.

"Stay Awaaaaaaaay!" The guard ran and thrrew his gun to the side. He knew all too well not to interfere with this entity.

"HAAAHH!"

Ross, who only has his helmet and chin pads left, charged in place of his cowardice companion.

He hacks a knife at his back, but the monster doesn't look back, not even giving a look. The security guard exerts all his weight onto the sharp edge of the knife as he attacks at that seemingly defenseless, weak back.

BAM!

The sound of bone breaking can be heard from behind the white intruder.

Of course, this devastation doesn't come from it's body. Ross who charged at his back with a knife has his wrist broken. The 'redirection' ability that was exerted onto the blade of the knife caused the slender wrist holding it to break, as it's unable to withstand that force.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Ross' cry can be heard.

He grabs his hand as he rolls about on the blood-dirtied ground.

Ross moved his shaking hands to touch his forehead. He could feel the rough hair and skin of his temple; that meant one fourth of his helmet was now shattered. He felt a warm liquid ooze from his temple.

He moved his bloodshot eyes towards the 'intruder'.

He could now see it clearly.

It was a boy with white hair and crimson red eyes. His clothes looked like those worn on a sports tournament. But it was dyed in blood.

"Hey" it's cold voice called "Don't let anyone else get through this point. Or this time...someone will surely die."

Then the albino turned his back and walked along passage way, pulling out a retractable cane. Ross didn't know exactly who it was, but e knew where he was headed.

The 'Dark legacy confinement center'.

PART 7

"Charge!"

Tsuchimikado shouts. Just as Kamijou gets down onto the ground, colourful lights and flashes of red, blue and yellow fly over from the Tokiwadai Middle School side that's several metres behind the baskets. The flashes arrive, creating shockwaves. With this volley of attacks, dozens of boys are blown away.

"Don't stop! Break through!"

A part of the crowd vanished. During the Wrench Pole match that Kamijou was involved in a while back, there were esper attacks being used, but these are of a completely different level. A crater of several metres in diameter, one that's comparable to those craters on the moon, was made. Even the dust floating in the air was blown away by the impact.

"!"

Kamijou shouted as he charged forward.

Any ordinary person will think…that this is a game included in this sporting event, but in Academy City, more than half of the students are people who discovered their powers, called espers. There are abilities that may include fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, ice, and many more, even including some that allows espers to fly. In a battle of around 100 espers fighting, the tense atmosphere is no trivial matter.

The array of attacks that are passing by him are threatening. They seem to be not in order; but actually it's a perfect attack formation. The element and timing of the power being used erases the gap that was formed from the cooldown of another power.

It was a miracle that none of them are hit.

Currently, the people who are attacking are the boys of the team. Due to the shortage in numbers, it was better for Uiharu who is wearing the headband to get away from the battlefield. It was better too for the people who are better battle-oriented to lead the offense.

Kamijou himself is not sure how to reach the level 5. But it's better to think fast judging from the object he's seeing.

Before him was a large ball of multiple colors. It resembles a pearl that reflects the sunlight, but it was as large as a wrecking ball ready to destroy the entire group of the baka-trio.

Misaki connected both her fingers together to form a gun and pointed towards Kamijou.

As she was about to pull the trigger, Kamijou used the emergency right hand as a shield, holding it in front of him.

"-!"

If she dares to shoot, he'll negate it.

Sending the victory to Kamijou.

Misaki, understanding the situation perfectly, stayed her hand for a moment.

But that one moment was enough.

Tsuchimikado threw a black bottle at her, and charged in with all his force. Passing Kamijou.

"As long as I can get within her guard, I can use my heightened abilities to defeat her"

that was what he said while passing Kamijou. He must be using sometype of body enhancing magic to move faster.

Flick! With a noise, he flicked open the knife his my hand.

"-!"

In the moment that Misaki sat there, frowning.

Fuah!

"Ku!"

The giant that Misaki was sittin on hit the ground they were standing on, and it shook.

This stroke of misfortune was something that even Kamijou was unable to predict.

Tsuchimikado, who had lost balance because of the large shift in gravity-saw the level 5 smiling in the midst of the trembling floor, raising her finger, aimed at his head.

"Shit! Tsuchimikado!" Kamijou saw that Tsuchimikado couldn't maintain his balance and tilted to the side. The boy quickly bolted towards his friend.

Trying his best to cut the 6 meter gap.

And.

-!

He saw the ball of energy exit out of the circle of opponents, flying towards Tsuchimikado.

But strangely, it changed.

From far away, it looks like lightening. A huge pillar of light that descends from the sky. However, this pillar of light is red. It looks like thousands of fire arrows mixed together to form a huge spear as it strikes one of the students of the 'A Certain High School'.

Ah. I won't be able to dodge. I can't dive left or right. Tsuchimika saw the lightning attack reaching him.

This is an unavoidable attack.

Then I'll-!

RIIIPP-!

Kamijou used his right hand-

to split the attack.

...this movement, surprised even Tsuchimikado.

His speed is really amazing, this time.

He cut the gap in less than 3 seconds.

Splitting the esper attack...Truthfully, there was only about a 50% chance of success.

At that moment, the sound of the two halves of the energy ball entering the floor behind reached his ears.

The shockwaves pushed Tsuchimikado and Kamijou closer to the queen.

They were now literally flying to the group.

Once they reached the ground, they crouched down and sprinted for the group.

It was less than five steps before they can come in contact with the first line of enemies.

And when Misaki sat there, her eyes wide with shock, he drew the hand that he used, and pointed it at her.

"Don't move!"

"Like hell!"

During the time when Misaki appeared to have decided that she would be unable to match his draw, and pointed her finger at the men at the front row.

Something appeared in mid air.

On every single forehead, there's a ping-pong sized blueish-white glow. Maybe the things are starting to gather as they float about in the air and lands on the floor beside Kamijou.

Then, like a strong acid fizzing and explosives giving off white smoke.

He will merely be burnt if he only touched one, but...

BOOM, a large number of balls move out of their heads and then rush out of the floodgates as if the cafeteria was filled completely with water. Kamijou and Tsuchimikado can only brace themselves as they can't defend against all of it.

...but his luck turned around.

Before the ping-pong balls were to reach him, a canister that was filled with some type of gas was thrown from behind and hit the first ping-pong balls.

Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom!

That gas was leaking some type of crystal sand as it made the other bluish balls explode on contact.

"Get out!" Aogami yelled, signaling that he was the one throwing the canister.

With no time to waste, Kamijou got up and started running towards his blue-haired friend.

"Uck" Tsuchimikado wasn't so lucky. He got hit in the leg. The sight of acid corroding skin could be seen. Kamijou curses as he ran back to save his friend whose mobility was temporarily halted.

He grabbed the boy's arm and started pulling him out.

(...)

The flood of balls have already arrived in front of Kamijou's nose like a landslide.

Kamijou frantically uses his right hand to knock away the balls in front of him, carry the boy with his left hand and rush down the final steps. However, an injured person is a lot heavier than what Kamijou expected. It feels like a metal ball is tied at his feet as he swims.

He wants to jump, but his body is tied up by the gravity.

Just that little lag cause the thousands of balls to form a vortex around Kamijou.

"...!"

Nothing happened.

The same canister saved his life before the balls came in contact.

"I said get out!" Aogami rushed here this time and held the other side of his injured friend. He took out a can from his jacket before taking out the safety pin and throwing it to the group.

Bang!

A bright light obscured Kamijou's vision. But he ran towards the direction away from the opponent's side. This light can only make a few seconds difference for them to escape.

When the light faded and his vision returned, he found out that each teamwas on different sides of the arena.

"What was that Aogami?" Tsuchimikado asked. He was able to stand because of his regenerating powers. That wound was considered quite minor.

"This" Aogami opened his jacket. Inside revealed a large variety of smoke grenades, flash bangs, knives, and security weapons. He looks like a salesperson in a flea market.

"Why do you carry that much weapons!" Kamijou blurted out his questions.

"Cause I can't let you two steal the spotlight" Aogami gave a mischievous smile before closing his jacket. It turned back into his old black uniform.

"Won't this become our advantage Kami-yan?" Tsuchimikado asked. His gaze directed at thequeen of Tokiwadai.

"You think..." Kamijou eyes widened as he figured out something important, "Quick! how many smoke grenades do you have!"

Aogami gave a questioning look back at Kamijou.

But the boy seemed to have an idea that can turn the tables in this impossible match.

PART 8

Misaki Shokuhou was frustrated. She expected this match to end within the first batch of attacks. But those three boys seems to be dragging this battle longer and longer. Especially the spiky hair boy.

His right hand disrupts the flow of battle that she's been organizing this entire time. It's bad for the battle to proceed once your plan is demolished time and time again.

She turned her face to the man slightly below her.

"Oji-san" she called in a polite manner, "Stand guard...I think their going to pull of something"

"Don't worry..." his voice was cold but strong, "I know when to interfere"

Just as they finished those words, the baka-trio charged forward from their current position.

All three of them holding something in their right hands.

'Fire'

She telepathically ordered her mind controlled subordinates to unleash another batch of attacks.

But before the shots got fired, Kamijou and the group threw the things in their hands to the first line of Misaki's stronghold.

Boom!

Three walls of smoke was created once the objects reached the ground. The shots that were about to befired from the espers upfront got absorbed in that big black wall. The sight of the three students were completely lost.

But Misaki took no heed. She moved her hand to the side once. All of them that was near her formed a circular barricade made of humans around the giant she was sitting on. They placed their outstretched hands with light coming out to the side.

It was a wall made of flesh.

Zwoom!

The sound of a large object splitting air was heard. Something came out of the smoke 20 feet above them. Misaki quickly ordered one of them to fire at it instantly.

Pachi!

The object got hit by the esper's power and created a bright light enough to fade the level 5's vision.

(Shit! A flash grenade!...!)

Just when she was able to open one of her eyes. She saw three figures closing in.

The first was Kamijou. His right foot was standing on the giant's head. His right hand pulled backwards; ready to send the finishing blow.

The second was Tsuchimikado, he was standing on the giant's right shoulder. His hand was not clenched in a fist. But the hand that was made into a claw of a predator was just as devastating.

The last was Aogami. She actually didn't see him properly. She only saw a shadow of person standing with one foot on her throne and preparing to do a dropkick wit h his other leg on her bare forehead.

Simultaneously, all three of them sent their finishing blows.

It's over!

….or so they thought.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard. But Misaki was unscathed and smiling with one hand across her lips.

Why was she so satisfied?

The answer was simple.

She wasn't the one hit.

Before they reached her, three teleporters prepared before hand and stopped their attacks in mid-air.

Kamijou could feeling the soft structure of a human nose being crushed by the force of his attack.

His stomach tighten like a ball just thinking about it.

His two comrades aren't feeling any better. Tsuchimikado could feel his nails piercing someone skin and blood dripping down his fingers while Aogami felt a person's skull crushed just beneath his foot.

The perfect shield.

The most hideous shield.

"Bitch!" Tsuchimikado roared. But she kept her collective expression and pointed his face with his slender finger.

"Crush"

At that moment, a stern man's voice can be heard in this icy space.

Then,

In front of Kamijou, who's staring at him, Tsuchimikado's got crushed like what the level 5 declared.

But it wasn't that her words had such amazing power, or was it her own doing.

One person did all that.

The position that Tsuchimikado was...stood the 6th level 5.

"Tsuchimikado!" Aogami was enraged. He took no precautions and charged at the man with both his hands clenched into a fist.

"Fly"

Misaki said those short words. But exactly like how she said it, the boy was hit by a mysterious force and flung to the side of the arena.

He stopped moving instantly.

And so did Kamijou.

He had just witnessed two of his friends defeated by one man in a mere second.

Kamijou forgot how to breathe. The only thing keeping him conscious was his clenched fist. The right fist that's the only thing that puts him in the same level as those monsters.

"And you," she points her slender finger at Kamijou, he let out a short gasp, his world swinging, "Annihilate him..."

Those words signified the starting gong.

Kamijou had just raised his hands to his chin position when the level 5 approached in an extremely low posture in a flash. It was all thanks to the reflex that he evaded the first fist.

The fist was covered in alight blue flame.

A large impact then came from his front, and he felt that his hands almost broke. He remembered this feeling. The feeling of electricity flooding through his veins. The feeling of electrocution.

His whole body was knocked backwards, the friction caused between his back and the giant's head was burning.

Then...the giant grabbed Kamijou's collar with his huge hand and flung him away from it's head.

When he was in flight, a blow was sent to his stomach.

I didn't see anything! Did he really punch me? He wouldn't have rammed into me with his body, would he! As Kamijou was trying to stand up to maintain distance, a large shadow was already shrouded over him.

He was forced to raise his elbows to block the rapid fire bombardment of shells, but the impact still spread to the side of his abdomen in the end.

It burns! It was as though the position that was hit almost drifted out of his body. Calm down, remember to use the eyes to catch the opponent's silhouette, he has no other weapons other than this.

"Hey kid, stop acting like a turtle and attack!"

"Beat him up, Oji-san!"

He heard the cries of the irresponsible viewers from afar.

A shadow suddenly dashed into his field of vision. He hurriedly raised his hands and extended it forward slightly. He could feel that each fist was acked with adifferent esper power. The damage by the opponent was more than expected, and it also caused him to lose the sense of distance with the opponent.

That means— he can't beat him with this right hand alone.

He knew that quite well. He's been throwing his fists aimlessly at this figure, but it doesn't seem to be hitting him at all. It's like every time Kamijou came close to striking him, his body would vanish. That gave Kamijou only one sense of resoning.

Teleportation.

From what he'd just seen, the Sixth Level 5 seemed able to use Misaka's electricity, Accelerator's vector control, pyrokinesis, among other esper abilities. "Just what is he?" he inquired, but his breath caught in his throat, as the Sixth Level 5 teleported right in front of him, grinning deviously as he swung his fist at Kamijou's face.

Ka-bam. There was a chilling ring as the shells that were shot at him squeezed through his arm in an attack.

I see it! At the instant when he thought that, the right part of his vision was already dyed with a red color along with a charred smell. His ears started to ring along with the shouts of the surrounding people, and he felt a pain spreading to his teeth after a moment. He nearly kneeled down right then.

Because a hand was holding on to his neck. His legs may have lost strength, but that strong hand was preventing Kamijou from reaching the ground.

Kamijou turned his bloodshot eyes to meet his enemy. But those eyes were filled with pity and disappointment.

"I thought you've changed" he started saying things to Kamijou that he could not understand. "I'll end this now"

Boom!

A ray of purple light blew Kamijou away. It was meant for killing so Kamijou was alive; though barely. He rolled on the floor for a few more times before stopping. His air escaped his lungs, and the bones of his body badly fractured.

SPISH

Spears of light pierced both his legs. It went deep into both of his thighs.

"Guaaaaaaaaah!"

Kamijou screamed. He felt intense pain through his whole body, but he couldn't get on his knees for something like this. He grabbed onto the spear immediately.

IT BURNS.

"Guaaaaaaah!"

The sound of meat burning. Hot! It's burning hot! Is it because it's made up of burning electrons! It started to burn the palm of his hand which was holding onto the spear. There was smoke coming from his hand and from the wounds of his thighs. It was intensely burning his palm and legs. Misaki started to laugh at him after watching me trying to pull out the spear.

"Ahahahaha! A level 0 trying to pull that spear out is stupidity! To level 0's lightspears are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that you can taste! For a low-leveled esper like you, it's..."

"Nugaaaaaaaah!"

Kamijou screamed which seemed impossible, but he grabbed onto the spear much stronger and tried to pull it out, bit by bit.

Why! Why can't imagine breaker just dispell it!

The intense pain caused by the spear which was pierced through the boy's legs. The intense pain which was done to him by wounds covering his body. Those things were causing him so much pain. Kamijou was about to lose consciousness because of it. It seemed like I would die if he didn't bite his teeth hard. So what about it? What about it!

"This is nothing...this is nothing...compared to WWIII!"

He was taking out the spear slowly with tears and drool coming out of his face. It hurts. It hurts dammitttttt! But this! What about this!

ZOOOM ZWESH

While making a horrible noise, the spear was being pulled out from the level 0's legs. When he got the spear out from both my legs, I dropped it from my hand and it disappeared before hitting the ground.

So that means that there was a delay before his right hand took effect.

SPLASH

After losing the thing that was blocking the holes on his legs, blood started to flow from the wounds. Even though he took out the spear, the pain still remained.

On the next second, the number 6's finger stabbed between Kamijou's rib bones.

"— *Cough*! *Hack*!"

He collapsed while vomiting blood. A second, a third, it felt like his innards were directly kicked at. The boy's vision blurring because of blood, he frantically tried not to faint, thinking of a way to grab— to grab that man's leg.

"Stop that!"

He could hear a girl's voice from a distance. But he couldn't tell who it was.

His neck was hit with an attack that was like a scimitar, while Kamijou's body collapsed onto the floor directly because of the attack. He just feels that it really isn't simple to stand up against this man.

" Touma-sempai!"

He heard Saten's shouts. When he opened his swollen eyes, a small silhouette was about to rush over to his side, but was stopped by the tall person garbed in a uniform standing behind her— Fukiyose.

All of their eyes are full of pain.

Kamijou darted his eyes to his side. There lay on each side lay both of his friends. They weren't moving; but the abdomen that was puffing up and down proved well that they still had life in this body.

Tsuchimikado sent a smile to Kamijou. Does he still believe that Kamijou could change things around?...No wait in that hand...

Bam!

Kamijou got swung. He was now quite a distance away from the level 5. He could see that man walking away with his back turned. Is he mocking Kamijou?

Even if he was pierced by the spear, his right hand made a sound. It hurts. It really hurts. I'm crying a lot and I have so much drool coming out from my mouth!

SLIP

He slipped onto his back after he lost some strength in his body. He doesn't have the strength to stand up.

"(Shit, I don't have any strength in my legs. No, I don't have any strength left in my whole body. This is bad, isn't it?)"

It feels as if Kamijou's muscles and bones were melting because of the heat. The pain is transmitted directly by his nerves so letting his guard down even once will feel like it's going to screw the boy's head.

He will probably die if I don't get healed soon. But... he can't just sit here.

"But I don't have any strength in my legs...Shit...Is this the end for me?"

No it isn't.

A voice said so in his mind.

First he thought it was his own, but actually it's a more feminine voice. It seems to be both friendly and ruthless. Both nurturing and destructive.

For that moment. Kamijou was drawn to that noise.

...this wasn't the first time he meets with this voice.

PART 9

"Hey..."

Misaki seemed puzzled. But Kamijou continued talking.

"It's been a while. I thought I would be fine. But my body is useless right now. It's useless."

"What are you talking about? Did your head get fried as well?"

"Then, 'you'. Maybe 'you' will listen to my wishes? It exists, right? Are you listening? You're staying in my body, so will you listen to my wish?"

"...He's totally lost it. This boy is talking to himself in a place like this."

"I'm going to bash this shit in front of me, so will you make sure that no-one interferes? I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good place. I think I can handle the pain with my rage. Just one hit is okay. Please let me hit her..."

His foot was moving. Kamijou had already lost sensation in his legs. Just moving it by a millimeter gave him intense pain. But it still moved. His body was shaking without stopping. But still, Kamijou's body was trying to stand, bit by bit.

"It hurts. My whole body hurts. But it's moving. I can still move. I just have to endure it until I hit her once."

"...! Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of the strikes...?"

Kamijou was getting close to the group who had a shocked look on their faces. He finally got up straight. He was right in front of their eyes. With his feet shaking and lots of blood flowing out of him.

"I glaring at them right now. It's time you paid the rent. My next hit will be my last blow; so support me. If I use it, I will fall down. That's why I have to finish it with my next hit. I can't miss my target. Got that?"

Without any warning...Kamijou ran.

He ran as fast as he could to reach the army of espers.

"Kill him!KILL HIIIIIIIM!" Misaki yelled at her subordinates. She held no more composure as she did before. As is she was threatened by the look in Kamijou's eyes.

And once given the order from their commander, they have but no choice but the strike forward.

A hundred feet shook the nest's foundation. The army was unstoppable from an onlooker's point of view.

But Kamijou remained to be unwavered by the number's headed his way.

Then one man came into Kamijou's reach.

*pachii!*

The boy's right fist slammed into the man's face like a rocket, knocking him across the arena.

Two of them stopped once their companion was sent flying away. That short hesitation made sure that Kamijou could execute his next move.

Kamijou side step to his right and caught the boy's faces with a right hook.

Both were sent senseless with the same fist.

Three who were a distant away stopped in their tracks and started firing shots of fire, water, and sand.

But...

Pachi!

Kamijou countered with a blind swing of his arm. Negating the entire row of attacks from afar. Kamijou himself moved forward in amazing speed.

And eventually he reached the group of three consisting of 2 girls and one boy.

Without warning, a girl with a dark flamed torch took a swing at him from behind. With less than a second to reaction, Kamijou dived out of the weapon's way as time itself seem to have slowed down due to the amazing power.

The dark flames narrowly cleared him except for a single strain of hair from his spiked head didn't make it through. As it touches the flames, Kamijou looked up with an intense gaze.

Pachii!

A mean right hook staggered the white girl. Her two friends brought their hands toward Kamijou's face.

Pachi!

Nobody knew how he did it, but Kamijou used incredible speed to negate both those powers at the same time.

Slam!

Two of them were hit in the gut. Each with a different hand. They both fell unconscious.

Kamijou didn't stop there. He moved towards the remaining eighty people that was coming his way.

"Give up already!" Misaki shouted with sweat dripping from her face.

"Arrdgg!" He responded with a roar. He kept puching, kicking, knocking, bashing, slamming, ramming, and strangling each man or woman he walks past. He himself wasn't uninjured. He got hit by many blows from the espers coming in.

His right hand was only able to negate 60 percent of all those attacks. The rest came at him. His clothes were ripped apart, his body was full of burns and bruises, it wouldn't be surprising if he were to drop down and die.

But he continued to stand.

He kept unleashing more fists at the people who kept coming at him.

They may have been able to scare anyone just by lining in a group. But in front of this boy, they are nothing but a nuisance. He just took care of each professional with a swing of his right hand.

Misaki was flustered. She kept sending soldier after soldier at him, but he couldn't be broken. That boy just kept standing back up. Was this the reason why Misaka Mikoto fell for him? Was this the reason why he has friends that are willing to die with him?

Who is this Kamijou?

"Woooooooooooaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Kamijou roared out, sending another uppercut at the person before. He didn't know whether he was male or female due to his lack of vision; but he was sure that the one he just punched wouldn't get back up.

He also knew that that was the last of the eighty.

"Interesting" he heard footsteps coming nearby. He didn't need to look to find out that it was the 6th level 5. The man raised his hand in front of Kamijou.

"Let's end this!"

Boom!

Something exploded.

But it wasn't the attack from the level 5.

The explosion held no significant danger, but the smoke hid Kamijou away from the level 5's sight.

He halted his hands. He wouldn't want to attack aimlessly.

SwoosH!

Something went passed him. All the level 5 saw was a black streak bolt passed him. He tried to move his hand and attack Kamijou, but he couldn't. No power came out of his hands.

Because he was restricted.

"Sorry" A voice was heard behind his back. It sounded like a fake kansai accent. "Now my friend could deal with you niece without any trouble!"

Aogami pulls out a camera film roll container, opening the contents inside and scattering them around.

"I don't know about all this...but Tsuchimikado told me to do it."

This is magic.

Zoom!

A glaring white light spreads around, and a force breaks through the air and enters the sky. The loud boom sounds like a beast's roar as it rips through the noon-day sky and heads towards the target.

The place with the camera roll cantainers.

"It's time to close the curtains..."

Boom!

With just that, two people got eliminated from this match.

PART 10

"Aoooooooooahhh!" Kamijou was still running towards the giant.

Misaki doesn't know what to do. She's just seeing a boy ruthlessly bending the law of physics and running to defeat her.

At the same time, the giant swings its other fist over.

He id it because his master's mind was in confusion. He had no choice but to erase the threats coming by.

The boy running by.

The boy has no doubts, no hesitation, no fear. He only has one trump card. He grips his right fist as hard as a rock.

BAM! The two fists collide with each other.

Who won!

**Another Chapter done. This time I wanted to end the confusion on how Misaki can have the upperhand above Kamijou. And I also tried a secret fight behind the scenes against the two strongest. I hope more reviews come, and plz help me out by asking Chaos2frozen to continue rabbit hole.**

**THX**


	11. Warningemergency shutdown

_**WARNING! WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!**_

_**This is an emergency situation! Alerting all readers! Code red! Death con 5!**_

In a studio somewhere in the world, an emergency shoot is currently happening. The urgency could be seen by the crew frantically moving the props and the wires that are on their shoulders.

In the midst of chaos, a lone tall figure was sitting on a chair behind the reporter's desk. His brown hair was cut short and slightly spiky. His unshaved face hair proving that he came in a hurry. He's wearing a crimson red shirt under a black wind blazer. He's shuffling through the scripts in his hands like a madman.

"Hey boss!", a woman behind the large cam called out, "Are you finished yet!"

"Shut it woman!", he turned his bloodshot eyes towards her, "You try waking up at this time to write this script!..."

The one controlling the camera didn't say anything more; or she was just too lazy to pick an argument with this boy. She just kept handling the camera like a professional.

She had white skin, blue eyes, and long blonde hair with a bit of caramel mixed in that was roughly lifted up in a hairband. She wore a short skirt that revealed her white thighs and a T-shirt with a film company's logo on it.

"I'm a director dammit…", she muttered that to herself but it wasn't able to escape the perception of the guy on the desk.

"You are a cameraman now. This is fan fiction. I have that much authority." The boy coughed like a gentleman after that remark. The one on the camera just scowled and spitted out the water she was drinking a while ago.

"OK! I'm ready Beverly!" The one behind the counter threw the script behind him and stared at the camera pointing at his face. He enthusiastically shows her a thumbs-up.

"Whatever…" his companion not showing the slightest enthusiasm he's having. She showed her fingers up, marking the countdown.

"We're on in 3…2…1…"

"Hey guys! This is Kevslave! The writer of Sports day! Or Kev for short! Osu! "

Silence….

"Where's the applaud?" Kev innocently asked.

"This is a news report…not a game show. We don't have those stuff." Beverly scowled behind the lens of the large camera.

"Whaaaaaaaat! At least give me some sound effects."

"Sorry, no can do. Those sound effects are too pricy. We're low on funds. You used it all building that arena and sports day coordination stuff."

"Uck." Like a punch below the belt, his face went pale.

"…Let's try that again…"

"This is a live shoot…!"

"SONOFABITCHHHHHH!" he shouted out even though he was just warned that it was live.

"Well…" he started massaging his temples with his thumb, it seems to be his way of calming down. "I'll just say the emergency report!"  
>"That's what you're supposed to do in the first place!"<p>

"Leaving her aside…" he coughed slightly. "I'm here to say that I won't be updating the new chapter until next week. It's exams…I think you guys understand…sorry!"

"If you have enough spare time to write all this, won't it be better to continue chapter…"

"Urusai!" he blurted, "What cameraman talks in a news report!"

"What reporter (or writer) talks back?" averting the question, she gave another low blow to the writer.; causing him to lose color.

"Ahem!" another cough, "Well let's just continue shall we!"

"Yes we shall."

That voice belonged neither to Kevslave or Beverly. The both of them turned towards the direction of the sound. Both of their eyes widened instantly, their jaws dropped to an impressive level, and Kev almost wet his pants.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Emblyon..."

Both of them reacted with silence. Beverly was too dumbfounded with the one who just came in to utter a word, as for Kevslave...

a cold sweat ran down his left brow.

He was wearing dark-colored clothes, which includes a black scarf, a black coat, white gloves, dark-colored pants, and dark-colored boots. He had icy blue eyes and short light brown hair. Gazing into those eyes felt like you will be consumed by the icy terrains of a frozen hell.

He only had one word to explain him.

Grim reaper.

"It's a pleasure. But I never expected anyone to break into the studio." Kevslave said, his voice changed it's tone. He couldn't believe how dry his voice is now. Is the one in front of him really that fearsome?

"Let's cut to the chase", a cold air swift by. the building was air-tight, so it was impossible to feel the certain drop of temperature. Not even an air-conditioner was installed in this place due to the lack of expenses.

"Choose your words wisely." Kev's eyes got more fierce, but sweat didn't stop dripping from his forehead. He could feel the dryness in his throat suddenly decreasing, and the blood in his body to change the direction of it's flow. He was in a hla-crouched position; ready to pounce on the man before him.

"Hah..." the man in the black clothes just chuckledd deviously as he reached into his black coat. Kev was constantly raising his guard. Once he removed his hand out of his coat, there was a phone being held with both his fingers like a chopstick.

The man did nothing suspicious until now. That may have lowered Kevslave's guard.

Emblyon flipped open his phone and stated to type something at frightening speed. And after a few seconds, he stopped his fingers and grinned at the sight of his monitor. Kev didn't understand it until that man showed what was projected on his phone.

He gulped.

"Reviews for: Sports day - Page 1 of 6. Emblyon 5/25/12 . chapter 10. Review number 79...sound familiar"

It does.

That's what he was afraid of.

"It...was you." Kevslave shrieked as he found a horrible truth.l

"Yes...I SENT THAT REVIEW..."

Damn! It had to be him. My worst nightmare. The one who can utterly crush me right here right now. That's at least what he thought. The reality is far worse.

"Since I brought it up. I'll start reading the three things..." he gave an odd silence, just increasing the writer's tension. "I love this fanfiction; but let's leave that aside for now"

Fuck! You scared me.

"second...the sixth's eye color. When describing number 6? you said at the start he had brown eyes, yet at the end you stated that he had red eyes!"

Phew!

Kev gave a sigh. It seemed to be a sigh of his relief. Maybe it was a question he was able to answer.

"The reason is simple...", he started explaining in a serious voice, "It's a good effect for him to have a slight change in eye color when fighting. But I forgot t give an explanation, you see? An explanation was supposed to be given around the time when he took care of the two members of the delta force in slow-motion. That's how it is..."

"I see", he sound convinced, but it wasn't over just yet. The worst was the last. It's a thing he wouldn't like to discuss. He thought that this dark secret would be buried along with him. But it was only an impossible dream.

"Lastly..."

"Don't..." Kevslave halted the man in black, raising his hand in surrender while doing so. "'Didn't you basically copy the high school dxd fight with issei and raynarre? but with kamijou and misaki as substitutes?'...That's what you were going to say right...?"

"That's about right!" he said, shrugging his shoulders, "IT's better if you clear this out."

"I have no rebuttal"

"So you agree."

"Yes."

"Then I have nothing to say..." the man in black turned his back and was leaving. He was leaving while crushing Kev's pride with each foot step.

"I had to" he said that, stopping Emblyon in his steps. The one in black turned his cold gaze back at the boy.

He was shocked.

He's now seeing the 15-year-old writer on his knees, his hand on the ground, and his head hung down. He even swore he saw water drip under that covered face.

"I had to do it...' he said, giving off a small crying voice. "It was my one week deadline. I ran out of ideas. The only idea I had was the same as DxD."

The man in black turned back. This time walking towards the boy who's kneeling on the ground.

"So I borrowed the word structure. It was just perfect. I had something else in mind...but I wasn't able to use 'word-play'. It's like I'm stopped by a large wall of thought."

Smack!

A hard fist pounded the floor. It belonged to the writer of this fiction.

"I WAS AFRAID DAMMIT!" He shouted out in his prostate position. Still crying. "G96, Fangking, Baka, Deadzep, Zekrom01, chad001, Joshuafaramir, palad1n, MaRv3n054, cookie monster gurl, kenegi..."

He blurted many names out. It were all the readers of his work...the work that was his whole life.

"I love these guys like family man! I may have known sopme for a month and some only the past hour, but I feel a certain conncetion! It's a feeling a writer get's when his work is complimented and reviewed!"

He lifted his face to see the eyes of that man called Emblyon. His eyes don't seem that cold anymore.

"So I had to do it! If I updated any slower...I was afraid I was going to lose them all! I had to feel the pain of copying to hear those people say words that have meaning to me. I don't care if they think I'm weird after saying this...I just care if they continue reading!"

"So you're ready to go to the depths of hell just to satisfy their needs." He started using his cold tone once again.

"You're also a TOARU fan, figure it out..." Kev then gave a righteous smile to the man before him. He's now looking down on this man. Kev doesn't know himself when he stood up; he just knew the answer of that question.

Cause the guy Kev looked up to was asked the same question by a certain magical index.

"fine..."

Swoosh!

After saying those short words. A fist was swung.

...A fist worn with white gloves.

"Uck!" Kev fell backwards. The man was clearly shorter. But his fist felt like a bullet train just rammed him in the face. His teeth feels like their going to fall of out of inertia.

He was punched.

"Show me the weight of your resolution?" Emblyon uttered those words.

Then he stomped the gut of Kev with the sole of his boot.

A shriek of pain ran through the entire room. The sound of meat-grinding resonated within his ears like a buzzing bee was beside it.

"Boss!" Beverly coulod not wait on the sidelines. She dashed towards the man who was standing atop her writer. She held a crowbar tightly in one hand. Read to swing it on a target's head.

"Fool..." But he just swung his hand lightly to make the girl fall; Giving off a small scream.

"Beverly!" Kev called the girl who just lost consciousness. But he himself couldn't escape the restraint of the foot holding him on the ground.

"Just let go!" he wailed in rage. But all his energy left him when he cried and confessed what he did. He could only hold the ankle that is upon him.

"No one can save you..." he saved. The voice was like it was whispered nexto his ear. "The pen used to change the identity of this world that was given to all those who login to this website won't work on reviwers" he said something confusing in a demeaning tone.

"So you can't beat me"

"sorry...I already have!"

"What?"

"Cause writer's crush characters, reviewers burn writers, and...heheheheh...characters blows readers away."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that your going to be blown away..." Kev pointed at the direction behind him while still on the ground. The reviewer turned around.

A cold hard fist was coming towards his face.

Bam!  
>the sound of flesh beating flesh was so hard, it sounded like a gun being silenced by a pillow. He got blown away like Kev said. He crashed into the shelves on the other side, droping the props on to his body.<p>

He went motionless.

After that, the owner of the fist stared at the one on the floor. He was wearing his usual white headband, but it looks odd when he's wearing a patient's pyjama.

The boy reaches his hand to the teenager on the cold floor. Since he himself is not a floor person, it's better to get up; so he gladly reaches that hand and was pulled back up.

"Thanks Gunha-kun. I needed that." Kevslave called his name.

"It's fine! Just don't forget to add me in that next chapter. That's when I'll show my true guuuuuuuuuttttttsss!", he exclaimed and raised his fist in the air. But seeing that there's no explosion in the background, he must have not fully recovered from the fight with Kamijou Touma.

"Sure, sure...just take him out when you're going to leave. He may have burnt me a bit, but he's a respectable reader. He's perception may be useful in the future too. So please bring him out with the utmost respect."

"Yeah whatever...See ya!"

Sogiita used one hand only to lift him up and placed it on his soldiers. He then walked out of the hole in the wall he made. Could you please damage this place a litlle less? I'm low on budget, seriously.

Seeing that Sogiita had left and Beverly gained consciousness and returned to her post, it's time for him to return to his sanctuary.

The reporter's desk.

He gave a slight cough and then...

"We'd better end this now" Beverly said.

"Why! I wanted to invite Kamijou and Accelerator for an interview. I also want to dare Kanzaki to confess to Touma on public television!"

"5 things: 1. You don't have time, 2. You're having an imagination block so you can't write that messed-up plot, 3. This is not public television, 4. Two of those guys are doing more productive things, and 5….oh please….this is not A TALK SHOW."

Her words were cold and as sharp as a blade.

"Beverly-san…" he said with a painful and trembling voice, "You just killed me from within…"

"Who cares? You're just another incompetent writer.."

"Arrggh!" he wailed like a man being possessed "My soul! My soul! It's blowing away!"

It was no exaggeration.

People could see plasma like energy leaking from his back. Seeing that as a closing sign, Beverly announced to the camera.

" 8seconds before fade to black. 5...4…3…2…1…"

"I'LL BE BACK!"

And then static covered the screen right after someone flew to the front of the camera at amazing speed. Please be patient my readers. i will certainly...BE BACK!


	12. Chapter 11: FLASHBACK

**Hi guys. Miss me? I'm back with another long chapter. I wrote 1 third a week ago during my exam,and the rest this week. My exam...better to be revealed next chapter. Here comes another kevslave special.**

PART 1

Flashbacks.

A flashback, or involuntary recurrent memory, is a psychological phenomenon in which an individual has a sudden, usually powerful, re-experiencing of a past experience or elements of a past experience. These experiences can be happy, sad, exciting, or any other emotion one can consider.

And quite a few people were having them that day.

In the night, Shokuhou Misaki wakes up on the hospital bed.

The room that she's in isn't a private single room, it's rather an ordinary 6 person ward that is separated by curtains for personal space. Of course, all the patients living in this room are all females, but of different ages. There's also a girl of similar age to her. She must have taken part in the 'Calvary match' too.

"…"

Misaki's lax expression shifts to the ceiling before she slowly moves her upper body up to sit on the bed.

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

The plain voice is directed at the edge of the hospital bed. The 3rd level 5 in her sportswear is sitting on the floor, her upper body leaning on the railing, as she continues to sleep on the edge of the hospital bed.

Misaki, who just woke up, looks like she wants to sleep, but she's surprised that her rival is sleeping at the edge of the bed. This person may have come here to see her injuries.

This girl seems to be sleeping overnight at a hospital. And seeing that she's staying here the entire time, must mean that she has a reason or something to say.

"Right now, the rumor has developed such that the mysterious level 0 who lurks around in the city has taken down the city's number 5." the brunette said out of the blue. Her sound quite drowsy due to exhaustion. She must be sleep-talking, because she was murmuring those words.

Misaki felt like waking her up. But she doesn't want to do it normally.

Poke!

She uses her slender fingers to poke the level 5's cheek, grinning as she does so. But seeing that Misaka doesn't wake up, she pokes a few more times.

Eventually, she heard a groan come from the body sleeping on the railings.

"Mmmm~I'll shock you to death~"

The 3rd level 5, Misaka Mikoto, wakes up, her eyes narrow.

"Ho…because the hospital staff mentioned that I can't use the bench during daytime, so I dragged myself to this bed. Such a comfortable bed…"

Her animal instincts seems to lead her to desire for a warm and comfortable bed.

However,

"Oi oi, This is a hospital. Don't come sleep here when you want to, I'll be the one scolded."

"How warm…"

Misaka doesn't seem to care as she presses her face against the quilt. As her face is placed near Misakii's thigh, there's an itchy feeling. This girl seems to be doing some hard work, as 70-80% of her consciousness is still in dreamland. After thinking for a while, Misakii opens a 1-metre tall mini ice box that's beside the bed.

"I'll use the ice from the freezer to wake you up, heh."

"SO COLD!"

"Hahahahhhaha!"

"What was that for!"

"Sorry ha! ha! ha! I can't resist the urge!"

The two end up quarreling like their usual selves.

"You're all right, right? I heard that the medics used some sloppy first aid."

"Actually, I had already lost consciousness when they were doing it. But every part seems okay, I should be able to recover fully."

Misaki says this as she adjusts the collar of her pajamas. Her eyes are shining. Her body, covered by this cloth, is wrapped in bandages in a certain manner over her chest and lower abdomen, but all the blood vessels that are used to maintain her life seem to have recovered.

A silence rang about suddenly.

Like a calm before a storm.

"Why are we acting all friendly and stuff!"

"I don't know! The moment just felt like joking!"

They both blurted something out. Everyone else in the room wakes up. Misaki backs away, lowers her head and apologizes. As if she can't stand everyone staring at her, she presses on the remote and closes the curtain separating them. Now the only people who could hear the two of Tokiwadai's best would be themselves.

"So..." Misaki started off the conversation, " Why are you here Misaka-san?"

After hearing that, Misaka grumbles and scratches her head with the back of her hand.

"It's not like I want to be here...It's just that someone I owe a favor asked me to..." in a flash, Misaka's face turned a bright red and whispered something like 'idiot'.

Misaki seeing her reaction(plus a bit of mind-altering) knew what she meant.

"Then how is Kamijou-san?" Misaki asked the boy she was fighting earlier this day. She's not the type of person who would care of another's well-being; but Kamijou's wounds looked severe. She couldn't stomach the feeling of herself murdering him in public.

"He's alright!" Misaki may have imagined it, but she heard irritation in that tone, "Seriously, he's getting harder to beat time after time. No wonder This gap between our skills are being harder to fill...but what's really monstrous should be his regenerating capacity. It's like a cockroach..."

"Wait Misaka!" the mental-out esper held her hand up and yelped in shock, "You're telling me...You are saying that you, Misaka Mikoto, the city's third strongest and ace of Tokiwadai one of the most eligible schools in Academy city has been defeated in combat, by a highschool boy of no level?"

"Yes. Misaka has been repeatedly defeated by a boy who is not known to you, which means he is properly not a high ranking esper". the electromaster said with a monotone way. MIsaki chuckled a bit at the joking manner of her schoolmate, "also it seems that his power revolves around negating other abilities, which is I may add is, at least in theory is impossible. Happy!"

She said with a harsh tone in the end. Looks like she can't take someone negating her powers over and over again. Misaki herself felt it first hand during the 'Calvary match'.

"Where is he anyway?" Misaki asked again. And once again, her fellow level 5 returned her question with a grumble.

"Mmm~that guy was here up until 10 minutes ago. He can't stop feeling responsible for putting you in here in such a terrible condition. But he got called to attend an after-party that was to celebrate the first day of the Tokiwadai sports festival. I can't believe that idiot, every single time I meet him he infuriates me; and what is with him and girls. What was it he called her, Kumokawa or something, why is it every time I see him he is with some new girl! A maid this time! Seriously!"

Just as the railgun in front of her was emitting steam and electricity, Misaki just hung her head down and looked at the thing on the patient's table. It looks like a red headband worn for matches like the Calvary match. But it wasn't hers. She was wearing a white one before the medics took it off so that they can examine her temperature. The one on the table was pure white with a strand of blood on it.

She took it up with both her weak hands. A bit of pain like electrocution was felt once she lifted it up. She must have been seriously injured. Even her nerves feel this numb, her legs should be worse.

It must be from Kamijou Touma.

The boy who's been sitting there for the past 5 hours since the match ended.

She smiled lightly at it, totally ignoring the complaints Misaka is giving about the girls surrounding Kamijou, a small murmuring that could could be heard from her cute lips.

"Kamijou-san you baka...you lost...don't do these kind things to me..."

PART 2

Going back 6 hours.

"Aoooooooooahhh!" Kamijou was still running towards the giant.

Misaki doesn't know what to do. She's just seeing a boy ruthlessly bending the law of physics and running to defeat her.

At the same time, the giant swings its other fist over.

He did it because his master's mind was in confusion. He had no choice but to erase the threats coming by.

The boy running by.

The boy has no doubts, no hesitation, no fear. He only has one trump card. He grips his right fist as hard as a rock.

BAM! The two fists collide with each other.

"Eeek!" Misaki shrieked closing her face in terror. Afraid that her defense would be broken and she would be sent flying about like the rest of her 80 mind-controlled servants.

But nothing happened. Actually...

Blood flows out of the boy's fist.

She can't say anything, nor do anything.

But she did smile. A develish smile indeed.

She has now found out that the boy who's trading fists with her last defense isn't that strong. He may be able to withstand hits and have harder fists than most people, the limit of the human body was impossible to overcome the force of this incredible giant. It may have been on Kamijou's fault too, thinking of restlessly swinging his fist at it, without thinking of the possibility that this might not be the aftereffect of an esper.

So now she's staring at the boy who could not escape the clutches of the gigantic man.

Kamijou's hands tried it's best to push the force that's pressing on to his body. The fist itself wa as large as himself.

His body lets out some cracking sounds, and a sharp pain spreads from inside the hands to the arms, as if a nail file was used to rub against teeth.

Like a landslide, the power that can make anyone despair exerts itself on Kamijou's body. The power of the giant's fist was absorbed by Kamijou, breaking his fingers. He supports himself off the ground as he gets pushed backwards on the asphalt road. The calves that are holding up against an unfathomable amount of pressure let out a terrifying sound, like branches of a tree about to get broken from the weight of snow on them. The sudden sensation of pain echoes through Kamijou's body, his calves feel like someone has been using a hammer to hit them.

The giant seems like it wants to thoroughly destroy this little resistance in front of it, as it increases the force.

"AH..AAAHHHHHHH!"

Kamijou shouted as he exerts more strength, his limbs expanding rapidly. the clothes on his body starts to tighten as his muscle index expands to a great heap. His body ready to shatter at any time.

"Guu...!"

Kamijou let out another wail. This time it could even reach the end of the other stadium; making the other Kamijou drop the cigarette from his mouth.

But the other Kamijou wasn't afraid of the voice his present self is making.

It's the power he's sensing that's making him shiver.

PART 3

"Hey brat!" a demonic and angered voice came from somewhere on the furthest end of the stadium's east side. But seeing that no one's here because they were swallowed by the tension of the match, no human heard those words spoken.

"Hey Kamijou brat! pick me back up! I hate being on this floor! I can even see that cockroach preparing to prance on me once I stop shaking!" The sound came from nowhere in particular. Just a cigarette that was on the floor. And that cigarette was also jumping and bouncing around like a grasshopper.

"Can't you here me!" it shouted once more at the vest wearing, glasses-bearer boy who's holding the railings of the stadium.

"Shhssh! Can't you feel that telesma leaking out from his right hand!" Kamijou shouted back with a more trembling and intense voice. Innocentius, in cigarette form, shut up once that was said.

"It's not that I can't sense it..." the cigarette on the floor stopped bouncing and got straight while on the floor, it has no face but it was surely sweating "It's just there's nothing we can do. We can't blow our cover now."

"FucK!" Genno slammed his fist at the meta lrailings, bending it instantly, "Why can't my misfortune go away! he can't unleash that power now. It would destroy nearly everything..."

He fell on his knees; his hands still hanging loosely on the railings.

"You...can't give in...not to her...not like me..."

PART 4

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

Inane laughter rang in one of the audiences seats. A lot of the girls who were sitting there were surrounding a small little girl in a shape of a semicircle facing the seats. They didn't know how to get close to her.

Because she was squirming on the floor like a sea bass that was left on the hot floor.

Tears and drool dripped from her mouth and eyes. Her eyes widened in fear, the intense laughter was not her wanting. but she couldn't hold it in. The laughter drummed into the ears of everyone there. They didn't know how to react, this wasn't the first time she had been acting up like this. But the intensity and gruesomeness of the sound was just too...insane.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Help me Lessar!Ha!Ha!Ha!...Thiis power...Ha! IT'S JUST TOO GREAT...!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

The short-haired girl reached her hand that was constantly shaking. It was like the hand of a ghost trying to drag it's victims into the abyss. Even the comrades that has been with her from all these years hesitated to reach out for the hand that was searching for help.

But there was one who held that hand tightly.

"Hold on Lancis!" it was Lessar, the one who was called, "You can get through this. You have...hold it...for a little longer."

She's trying to comfort her friend who was wriggling on the floor. But she doesn't know how much her voice was trembling. Instead of making her friend feel better, it's making her worry even more seeing Lessar's face full of tears. The hands holding Lancis' were both cold and shaking.

"Ark!" a choking noise was heard from Lancis' throat.

"Quick lessar! She's biting her tongue!" Bayloupe who was on the sidelines this entire time shouted out.

Lessar herself knew best what to do.

Chomp!

Lessar's thumb was pressed in between Lancis' upper and lower jaw, preventing the red-haired girl to bite her own tongue while laughing.

But even with a hand in her mouth, there's still no stopping the malicious chuckles coming out.

"Bayloupe...what should we do?" Lessar asked with her face still staring at Lancis.

"She's detecting a large amount of magical energy...Damn, it's never reached this much before!" The head of new light clicked her tongue as she cursed herself for being so incompetent.

"What are we supposed to do?" Floris asked. Her face full of irritation. She's not that happy seeing her friend twisting and turning on the floor.

"We just have to wait. There's nothing we can do now..."

"Damn it!" Floris stomped her foot on the ground in miscontempt. She stared at the stadium that was now hosting one of the most dangerous battles she has ever seen.

"What are you doing Japanese-idiot...?"

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

PART 5

"Finish hiiim!,"

The fifth level 5 just says this one sentence.

After that, in front of Kamijou, the giant deals a horrendous blow. The giant's fist is swung horizontally, piercing into the boy's flank without mercy. The sound of this explosion would make one not expect that that thing was slammed into someone's body, and the boy who's sandwiched between the floor and the fist has his strength slowly sapped away. He can't even swing his decisively clenched fist at the beast in front of him.

Kamijou's back hit the hard wall of the arena. The sond shook the entire arena, caussing it to be nearly silent; except the insane laughter that made it suiting the situation.

"Pant! Pant!Pant!Pant!Pant!" Misaki was taking in air at a violent speed. She was sure that she would get killed back there. She had to thank the human limits that she didn't get finished by that boys last fist; it would make her lose the title of the queen of Tokiwadai.

"Pant! Pant!...ha...ha...ha!ha! ha!" Panting soon turned into laughter. Her eyes full of insanity, "Ha! ha! what am I thinking! How can a level 0 stand up to me! He'll just die like everyone else! ha! ha! ha!"

The queen had no feeling of royalty and elegance in her left. All anyone could see is an insane tyrant on the supreme defense mechanism.

"Kill that lowly civilian!"

PART 6

"Establish the Altar. The paper snow will now remove the corruption on the eight-sided Altar (Ladies and gentlemen, behold a magic full of tricks and mysteries!)"

"Designate the boundary. The 4 sides of the seal protected, treasures to be obtained from the 4 earths (Today's stage is over here! Let me begin with the cumbersome preparation!)"

"The folded paper will be the basis of this spell that's to be supported by the spirits (And now, allow me to introduce my comrades of the magic brigade!)"

"Commanding the four beasts. Black of the North, White of the West, Red of the South, Blue of the East! (Work faster, you idiots! Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku, Seiryuu!)"

"Offering the Altar. Summoning the force to stabilize the Altar (The pistol is complete, now it's time to load the bullet!)"

"At the early hours of 1-3, the wicked and wild witch with the nail will provide the motivation (This bullet shall be one so ridiculous powerful and violent!)"

"Using this boundary to replace the scarecrow (A seal will be formed on the pistol!)"

"Using thy God to replace the nail (A Shikigami will be cast on the bullet)"

That's what he was chanting a few minutes ago. He remembers it vividly.

But now Tsuchimikado was lying down with his face down on the floor. He had no strength to even stand because he used it all up in his last spell, the Shikigami pistol.

Using Shikigami representing the four guardian deities, and placing them in their proper place in the four directions, to create a ritual location, which would draw from the Power of the World. Motoharu chants a spell that would send a powerful long distance spell that turns the spellcaster as the gun for the power to be released.

It is capable of destroying an entire house, and has a long preparation time, but Tsuchimikado was able to pull it off with the help of his friend Aogami who held the most mobility within the three.

But now his effort would come to waste.

He could do nothing but gnash his teeth and curse himself for not being able to move.

"Kami-yan...get your sorry ass up"

PART 7

Aogami was damaged beyond recovery.

The entire half of his right flank was burnt to a crisp. His clothes were no different from a rag that was burnt and thrown into a muddy pond. His face used to full of cheer and jolly feelings. But now its nothing more than a person who's been through a train wreck.

He was damaged...but he doesn't regret anything...not at all.

He wasn't a one who knew much about magic, but he trusted his friend Tsuchimikado to be doing the right thing.

That's why he accepted three of the jobs of the most importance.

Diversion.

He threw the grenade that created the smokescreen to block the sixth level 5's vision. That slight hesitation of the level 5 meant for his friends closure the the fifth and escape from the sixth.

Restriction.

To avoid the level 5 to use his multiple abilities to shoot Kamijou down, a soldier must allow himself to take the hit and make the enemy unable to counter and end their plan. That's why after he threw the grenade, he also used it to hide his presence. The heat of the battle between Kamijou and the sixth was too great, Aogami was able to snaek up to him unnoticed.

Elimination.

It was only a matter of time before the sixth strongest would escape the boy's grasp. So he had to execute the last part of the plan.

Sacrificing himself for the cause of the team.

He needed to plant the coordinates and the preparations for launching the Shikigami gun. The environment surrounding the ritual area made it perfect for the gun to fire directly on the film canisters. But since the gun needed time to fire due to the long chant, Aogami made his best to keep holding on to this man.

Boom!

A bright light shown through his eyelids.

And that's all he remembers. His consciousness faded a long time ago.

Aogami placed all his hope in that last attack.

He would never know that his last hope was swung to the wall.

Then he said something. His body wa in a comatose state so most people would think that it's just sleep talk. But the words within that sentence held some meaning.

"No way Kami-yan. Don't die..."

PART 8

Drip!

The sound of water dropping on the floor was heard. Quite a few times too. The owner of the blood was a girl who was left to carry the representative of their team on her shoulders.

She placed her palm on her thigh and felt a stinging feeling. After twitching her brow a bit, she examined the spot on her hand that she just used.

It was sticky and gave off a blackish color.

"Fukiyose-san...are you alright!" The girl on her shoulders yelped as she saw the blood of her sempai. Fukiyose could feel her knees trembling by the side of her ear.

"I'm fine...unlike those two" Fukiyose turned her gaze towards a certain direction. Two forms of a girl in their uniform laid face-up, their weapons completely battered. From the point of view of the people outside the ring, they look as though they werenn't breathing. But actually their chests are going up and down, showing the sign of life within the two girls.

These three were attacked a few minute ago by a group of five people. All of them were elite espers; and their teamwork was impessive due to the mind-link caused by the ability of the mental-out user. The group of girls almost weren't able to maintain their defense as they were bombarded by the onslaught of powers and fists that were hurled at them.

Fortunately, like a miracle, the group that was attacking them moved towards Kamijou's side as he was showing signs of resistance.

They were saved by that momentary occurrence. But the girls were severely injured after the group of espers left, not excluding Uiharu, who got hit by a stray bullet shot from the side. The battle of this side was ended with a draw; leaving both sides at a loss of numbers.

Fukiyose herself was bleeding badly. She could fall any second if it wasn't for her stone-cold will. The experience of being in a battlefield called 'a certain high school's classroom' everyday made build up her endurance and stability to the very limit. Especially when the people she has to take of were the delta force, the three most experienced brawlers in their school.

After waving her head to shake of the haziness, she uttered somthing with a dry voice.

"We could last for atleast another half hour. Until then, that idiot should learn to stop lying around and just end this stupid fight."

"Umm..." Uiharu nodded. But her voice was filled with fear and uncertainty. The high-school girl couldn't know whether the little girl got through to her.

"Damnit" she bit her tongue, turning her lip a reddish hue "You'd better buy me a nutrition drink with lots of nutrients and vitamins once this things done. Or I'll kill you Kamijou Touma."

PART 9

Within the windowless building, a lone figure was walking in a half-lit passageway.

He was a boy who you could only explain as white, white, and white.

Academy city's strongest, Accelerator.

"!"

The so-called strongest jerked his head toward the stadium at extreme speed. A speed which people may think will break if he swung it any faster.

But there was something in his eyes.

His eyes were the same as a small predator that was staring at a carnivore which is more vicious and powerful. The albino could feel his hairs spring up as he could feel the vectors in the air constantly wavering and changing course towards a certain point. It was like a chain of rapids that meet up at a certain in the river and then slowly forming a dangerous whirlpool.

He gritted his teeth as the power showed no sign of backing down. The grip on the cane was harder and harder, until the hand that was holding on to it shed a small dash of blood.

"This power...the arena...Aleister...no...it's more like that bitch's" Accelerator started mumbling something in his throat. He seems to be talking about someone he resents so much, he would never end his rage just by killing that person.

Accelerator closed his eyes and sat down in a meditating pose. His curiosity led him to inspect the cause of this anomaly. Then he started what he does best.

Vector sensing.

Even if his eyes were blocked, he could sense everything around him clearly. He could feel the the vectors flowing around him like many streams and rivers that envelop this earth. It's a place where only a person like him would be able to see and feel.

Suddenly, he felt the currents slowly redirecting and heading out of the building. All of them flowing in order and separating into their own path at the same time; reaching a target that's in a distant away from the windowless building.

Accelerator remained still. He was waiting for a vector current that he could keep track easily. A hard task considering the amount of vectors flooding the air. He was patient. He waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and...

There it is.

The level 5 grabbed on to that current like a fish. He's now tracking the flow of this energy.

He could see the vector twisting and turning. Slowly moving away from him.

It went through the wall of the building; passing the circuits, metal coating, and the hard concrete that constructed this entire building. After getting through all that, the vector continued on it's original path.

Accelerator could see it following a road that was full of cars in heavy traffic. The amount and thickness held no challenge for the city's strongest to keep track of the vector flow.

He could still see the vector swirling around and moving forward. It got through a few more walls of some buildings with in the industrial district. It's starting to follow this current. A drop of sweat fell from his temple. But he continued on.

The vector then soared out in an open space. Accelerator saw the surroundings around that vector. A million of other vectors were all over the place; all of them were heading to a single place.

The bird-nest caged stadium.

Accelerator was still watching as the vector he was tracking went through the metal frames of the arena. It went straight forward towards a wall on one side of a stadium. Then like a vacuum, the vector got sucked into that part.

It was so fast.

Accelerator's consciousness got swung as the vector was suctioned into a boy that was stuck to the wall. But he was still able to see the vectors in that area. They were all being sucked into the boy's right hand. It was like an empty vessel that was being filled.

Impossible, Accelerator thought.

He could feel that it was like a bottomless pit that could never be full even if you drop all the power in the world. It was certainly frightening.

The hand was like a separate living being from the owner. It would be considered a living being than an extension of the human body. It wouldn't be strange to call it a beast than a hand.

Yes.

The beast called Imagine Breaker.

Once he was able to completely focus at the sight at hand, he was able to make out something around that right hand.

A plasma-like energy is surrounding that hand that can negate any ability. It slowly shifted it's form and changed shape as it was absorbing more vectors into it. The image was vague. But Accelerator was able to make out a figure of a woman within that blurry.

But Accelerator's body shook like lightning.

His senses got flung back to the underground of the windowless building. He never went anywhere from the start. He has always been here for the past half minute.

The number one esper didn't utter any words, nor showed any close to emotion. He just went on towards a large metal door at the end of the passageway.

Without warning, he said a few words in the empty air.

"That fucker sure is getting ahead..."

PART 10

Above Accelerator for 150 meters, laid the world's most wickedest man.

The Windowless Building in Academy City.

This construct is made of a unique material, and can withstand the heat and shockwave caused by a nuclear explosion. It's Academy City's strongest fortress.

As there's no stairs, lifts or even ventilation, in this place where one can only access this place with the help of a teleporter, a 'human' is silently positioned in the middle.

The General Director of Academy City.

The 'human', Aleister Crowley.

"Hn."

He's in this dark room, which is rather large, and somewhat chilly. There's a large glass cylinder in the middle, and in it, there's red liquid. The glass cylinder is attached with numerous cables and wires of different sizes that cover the floor. They're attached to a rectangular apparatus on the wall. In this room that isn't illuminated, the green and red lights on the dashboard look like the shining stars in the night.

He's floating upside down in the cylinder.

The green surgical clothes sways silently in the fluid, the decolourised silver hair entangling it.

This person, it's unknown if he's a man or a woman, an adult or a child, a Saint or a convict. Anyway, only a word 'human' can describe him.

"To use that power to merely defeat a level 5?"

He mutters to himself.

No matter what Kamijou's abilities are. He wouldn't just learn this from someone and use it. The power needs to be acknowledges and allow the user to use it's power. But right now an immense pool of mana and telesma is overflowing the dashboard on his side. There must be someone else triggering the power

The mastermind controlling his right hand.

The secret behind Imagine breaker.

"…This situation got really big."

Aleister says in a tone that indicates that he can't stand this threat anymore.

"...I need to find the former owner"

It has been revealed that the Imagine Breaker can choose which person can wield it, as after being severed from the boy several times in the past, it has still remained in his possession. According to Fiamma of the Right, the current generation is still attached to Kamijou, referring to it as "the right hand is only the right hand when it is growing from his right shoulder," referencing his failure in obtaining Imagine Breaker from Touma in the past.

It is unknown who previously wielded the previous Imagine Breaker.

But that is what this man is seeking to find the answer of this question.

(If so, I have to bring forward our plan. Really, this isn't a simple plan to be used for these trivial matters.)

As Aleister thinks, a rectangular display appears on the screen.

It's a detailed world map, and there are 9,969 indicated red lights. This is a worldwide distribution of where the esper development programs are done. He intends to use these and the slumbering Imaginary Districts in Academy City to carry out a plan that will stop magical activity on a global scale.

However,

(The important Imagine Breaker's development is still unstable. Can I really use this?)

Aleister thinks, this is supposed to be a plan that's not meant to be pushed forward.

Can't be helped.

(If so…)

With this voice in his heart, a new display overlaps the map which shows where the espers are being developed.

What appears on the rectangular screen is a rectangular glass box.

A bent silver rod is floating in it.

(I may have to consider the possibility that I have to take action personally. Ho…hoho.)

In the darkness, the 'human' laughs.

Is that from the greatest scientist in the world?

Or is that from the strongest magician in the world?

Is he a man, or a woman?

An adult, or a child?

A Saint, or a convict?

What that person is thinking, nobody knows.

He just reveals a smile.

"That's a devious grin"

A voice was heard out of a sudden.

Aleister turned rolled his eyes to the side. His eyes is fixed into the front.

Golden long hair.

A shining, tall and thin stature. And loose white clothing that covered the body entirely. Though its gender cannot be definitely ascertained, at least the outward appearance looked like a female.

On its face is a expression that's full of happiness, sadness, grief and anger, but deep down it has emotions completely different from that of humans; it's an expression that is extremely calm.

An angel that cannot be explained by the Bible or theology is also the symbol of an element that is inside this world created by God and also outside of the hands of God. It is the beginning of the destruction of the fate established by God. Such blasphemous words were used against her.

"Aiwass...what are you here for?"

"Nothing much...just found something worth showing my face for"

The monster just chuckled as the director scowled at it.

Efficiency and value.

It seemed that was where the difference dividing those two monsters lay.

As opposed to Aleister Crowley, who judges things on their efficiency, Aiwass judges things on whether it has value or not.

"How's the situation?" the dragon asked.

"You should know best. I heard you used to be pretty close."

"I couldn't say we were close. But I also couldn't say we weren't joining in each others affairs at one point. It's more simpler to say that we're just two beings who joins forces for the benefit of both parties...unlike you of course. I haven't been able to make a good deal out of you"

"…Aiwass."

"It seems all three of those types of heroes possess something you do not. As such, it isn't surprising that you admire them. …After all, at that time, you were only able to fall and lament."

"Aiwass," Aleister said once more.

For just an instant, a slight distortion entered that human voice that sounded like the voice of both a man and a woman, both of an adult and a child, and both of a saint and a criminal. It was not quite like any normal human emotion.

Aiwass's expression did not change.

Perhaps Aiwass saw no value that made it worth showing interest in that.

"I will use anything I can. That includes you. You may find it amusing that there are slight errors in my plan, but let me tell you something. …There is no guarantee that your absolute superiority will last forever."

"I do not possess this power because I wished for it nor do I continue to hold it because I work towards that end," said Aiwass into the jar before her. "But fine. I suppose I shall appear here again when something else holds value and interest to me."

"Wait"

He forced out a command which made the strange being halt. It turned it's head a bit to hear this human speak.

"Have you found something that would amuse me Aleister?" it's voice was mocking yet cheerful. Either way, it's hard to tell with the complicated expression on it's face.

"She's coming out"

No matter what the situation, this being would never show emotion. But she clearly flinched after hearing that.

"It's impossible", it said something that it couldn't believe came out of it's mouth, "The prison I heard she was staying in is supposed to withstand even the apocalypse."

"The prison is more abstract than you think."

"You're telling me that Imagine Breaker is a prison?"

"You catch up fast as always," Aleister grinned with his eyes closed, "And she's attempting a jailbreak by bribing the warden with lots of power...hm..." He chuckled at the end of that remark.

"Dammit"

The dragon took no attempt to hide her agitation. She turned around and left the room in silence.

"I hope it's a good reunion with your baby-sister...Aiwass"

PART 11

"Fuck!"

Stiyl Magnus the magician from Necessarius coughed a llarge amount of blood. It looked like someone spilled a large can of red paint on the floor.

"Give up" A child's voice was saying that. The pyro-magician stared at him.

It was just a boy with shoulder length silver hair.

"You cannot defeat me magician from Necessarius. The difference in the art of rune magic and the essence of elements is just too great. You may have stood a chance if you were too train your pyro attacks for another decade." The boy said something unfitting of his age. But Stiyl himself stopped thinking of this boy as human a long time ago.

The instant Kamijou's match started, Stiyl sensed the presence of a powerful being descending on the roof of the stadium. He was in too much of a hurry, so there was no backup.

An easy task, he thought, taking out a single enemy.

He overestimated himself. The first step he took on the glass and metal-framed roof, was his first step towards never ending pain. Since he's been fighting this boy, it's been a one-sided fight. Everything was going too fast, Stiyl couldn't identify what magic he was using. He only saw streaks of white and black light flying through his blurry vision.

That meant he used light and dark elements as a basis.

The most powerful and hardest magic a magician could ever train.

The theory of learning both magical elements was already impossible. Both branches were already proven to have different characteristics; both in method of training and chanting techniques. One would certainly lead himself to ruin before he could even master the simple law of dark and light conversion.

Stiyl could only make one assumption out of all of this.

"Fuck...that's an esper power!" he roared with his vocal chords that were nearly shattered.

"That's right" the boy said raising both hands, "I am the experiment of the esper-magician hybrid, Ellis Destario. England should be happy and Academy city should rejoice." he said in a sarcastic and mocking tone. He must have some sort of history with both sides.

"You English bastards! You fucking stabbed me. You were the one who accepted the deal! How could you turn down that offer and hunt us down!" the boy's face was twisted. His sanity was nearly losing as he was roaring out in anger, "And you Academy city!"

"How dare you stand on the sideline and watch me die! Why didn't you fight back when you saw me die? Why! Weren't you the people who said 'You'll become humanity's greatest' and 'All will be fine'. YOU FUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKERRSSS!"

He screamed in a high-pitched voice. Stiyl couldn't believe his eyes. This boy was holding his composure and maintaining a calm expression for the entire fight. But right now he's turning into a lunatic insulting these two ruling factions.

The magician wanted to ask him how he was able to use both. But the situation said otherwise.

He had to end this.

"It's not the time for this." the boy suddenly stopped his insane roaring and looked at the stadium below. This sudden change of emotion made Stiyl halt his attack, "I have a job to do..."

"Job? Let me guess, it has somehing to deal with Kamijou Touma" Stiyl's lip curled into a smile. Quite a deadly smile to be exact.

"Not him directly. It's that hand of his." Ellis uttered once more a few words that a child wouldn't normally say, "The Imagine Breaker is a type of confinement of a certain immeasurable force. Letting it loose would cause trouble to our plan. I don't mind going head-on against it; but then collateral damage couldn't be avoided. My orders were to observe Kamijou Touma silently, while keeping the components of Othnius' plan intact."

"So you'll kill him"

"If the change of events compels me to do so."

"Too bad..." Stiyl took out a cigarette and lighted it. The blood made it hard for the stick to ignite, but he was able to pull it off.

"...you've got to wait in line."

PART 12

These two, who were fighting, didn't know one thing.

They were being watched.

By a certain bishop from a certain church.

She whispered something in the air. She seems to be talking to herself.

"This is troublesome..."

PART 13

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

Kamijou does not know what he's doing; nor does he care. He 's receiving some anonymous power from his right hand. It's force it's so overwhelming, Kamijou could feel the pressure crushing his nerves. But he doesn't take it to mind.

His focus was only to one sound.

The soothing sound of a female whispering something into his ear.

The sound was both kind and enchanting. Kamijou didn't know whether he should listen to it longer, the only thing he knew is that this is the most wonderful voice he has ever heard.

"Touma..." That voice called, "Use me. Unleash the power from within."

"No...my answer the same as the other two times." Kamijou liked the sound of her, but he cut her off with a cold voice.

"Why Touma? Am I not enough? Do you really hate me that much?..." the sound changed to sadness and longing. Her voice felt sincere, as though she wanted to meet with this boy all this time and he rejects her.

"Not again...not again..."

Kamijou hears a sniffling sound accompanying a crying sound. Was she crying? Now Kamijou feels guilty. He knows very well the pain of being rejected. But letting her loose was just too much. No matter what her intentions are...he can't let her go.

"Please..I want to help you...like I always have...sniff..."

Fuck...why don't you die?

That's what Kamijou thought. But those words were directed at him. He wants to be the person who saves everyone in the end, the one who gives smiles to everyone, and not someone who makes people cry. But now he's the reason for making someone cry. Kamijou could imagine a girl sitting down on the floor.

Her arms were placed over her knees, and her head was tilted forward.

She sat silently and still, waiting...

Waiting...

…

Until...someone would come. And that someone is...

"Touma...Touma..."

He's making her cry. The one whose been wanting to meet him all this time. The one Kamijou knows is sincere in all her words.

"Please...please..."

Is Kamijou that sort of man.

"Allow me to..."

"Enough"

Kamijou cut her off. He could hear the sniffling sound end too.

"For just this time...do as you please..."

He doesn't know what he's doing, or even thinking. This is like a reflex. He has always been doing things with no reason anyone would understand. But that's what makes him adored by others.

That's Touma.

She isn't in front of Kamijou now. But Kamijou could imagine her smiling her heart out with her face dirtied with tears and jumping in joy. That's how he would like her to be. Then without warning, he heard a cheerful voice ring out in his head.

"Don't worry! I won't let you down!"

PART 14

Goose bumps, goose flesh, goose pimples, still bumps, chicken skin, Dasler Bumps, chicken bumps...no matter what it's called, Shokuhou Misaki is having it.

She felt something strange.

Nearly a second after she ordered her giant to attack, she felt the atmosphere changed instantly.

Goosebumps are caused by the contraction of small involuntary muscles, arrector pili. which are attached to the base of the hair and the under layer of the skin. The primary function for this phenomenon, and the reason why you most often notice it when you are chilled.

Another reason is a threatening stimulus from an outside presence.

She ordered her subordinate to cease his attack in the last second. A mere few meters away from the wall Kamijou was leaning on.

It may have just been her imagination; but she felt an odd pressure gripping her mind.

His right hand shone light.

But rather than the light from a flash grenade as before, it was a bluish energy that shone like fluorescent light.

Without warning, there rang out a sound like a woman's shrill scream.

Space trembled.

Not metaphorically.

Physically.

With Kamijou's Imagine breaker as the center, the air itself began to vibrate violently.

The energy's blue glow grew dazzlingly vivid.

The boy took a quiet breath-

And clenched his back teeth together.

A crashing sound roared.

Numerous sparks surged forth.

A sonic wave had erupted as though to blow away the vibrating air. The vibration soon came under control. But the energy glow continued blinking, reminiscent of the pulse in one's veins.

Kamijou gradually stood up right and stared at the hand that's embodied by a form of energy that is slowly taking shape.

It was getting sharper, fiercer, and more powerful as the time goes by.

The one sitting on the throne clicked her tongue.

The queen dare not risk to see what that new power holds. Kamijou Touma has changed the course of events this day too many times to count with that right hand.

The defeat of Sogiita Gunha.

The annihilation of the level 4 girls.

The demonstration in the arena.

The combination of attacks with the other two boys.

The power-up from the right hand.

And now...

Boom!

The fist was swung; utterly placing a hole into the wall. Smoke and rubble engulfed half it's fist, but Shokuhou was sure that Kamijou must have been crushed by that last attack.

Even if he slit through that fist, the amount of blood he has lost would already be the same amount at which a doctor would say 'dangerous'. There is a high chance that Kamijou himself would faint due to blood loss.

The giant pulled his hand out.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

And...

"Misaki..."

"Eek!"

Shokuhou turned her giant at a 360 degree angle. It was at a speed that might make him lose balance. But it was able to maintain it's foothold by using it's hand as a center of rotation.

The giant has already put his backside towards the wall Kamijou was at before. And he is now facing a more spectacular scene.

Kamijou Touma, the boy who should have been dead since the beating of the sixth level 5, is now standing with his back facing the giant.

How did he get there so fast?

Why does he look like he has the upperhand?

What is behind that arm?

These are the questions that people at normal people at these circumstances would ask. But Shoukuhou Misaki was at a state of confusion.

She has failed to crush this person once again. No matter what she throws at him, he would just make it disappear.

It's all too unreal.

Though she had no recollection of it, at some point she knew he was human named Kamijou Touma.

She wasn't a somnambulist—there was no higher-order existence manipulating her—Maybe the person she's facing now was just inside her head.

A Kamijou who wasn't Kamijou.

An existence with the same name.

Her head ached. A piercing pain, as if someone were stabbing her temples. The realisation of a being that surpassed the level of mere mortals.

It couldn't be!

That scenario was pure nonsense...!

Who would believe such a thing...!

This, too, was someone's fantasy!

He was her enemy.

He got in the way.

He tried to beat her.

He's standing up against her!

He must be ERAAAAASSEEED!

"Hey Misaki..." Kamijou Touma called her once more. This time she was just dumbfounded. What was this boy thinking?

" Do you have friends?"

It was a simple question like 'how's the weather', or 'what's your name'. But judging from the place and time it was uttered, it seemed very inappropriate. Merely seconds ago, they were gorging each other with all their might.

But Kamijou is now simply gazing the sky and asking her that casual question. He didn't care about the thing in the world.

What was stranger was who was the question directed at.

Shoukuhou Misaki. The queen of Tokiwadai Middile School. She was the least person in this arena to seem lonely. She has always been said to be escorted by her entourage around the school. It would look out of place if she was seen strolling alone somewhere without one or two people guarding her back.

"C,Course...I d,do..." She unintentionally blurted something out. Her voice was cracking like a broken record. She may be trembling by the force Kamijou is emitting. Even though all she sees is his backside.

"You think so", he said, "But that's a thing I disagree."

Disagree.

Why?

It was only her thoughts. But she must have moved her lips after hearing that.

"The word friend is a word that is thrown around a lot. People say to each other this and that, but it's really hard to tell who you can consider a friend...no, comrade."

"I've had my fair-share of the world and got myself quite a trustful bunch. That's why I can look into someone's eye and say that he or she is lonesome or not."

Of course, that was a lie. Except the Imagine breaker and his perception, Kamijou Touma has no other skills whatsoever. The plan he was about to execute needs a bit of lying though.

Kamijou turned a bit towards the right. Shokuhou can now see the right flank of the boy. His face that was reflected into her eyes seemed peaceful and calm.

"I have no right to say this, but...I think you want someone there beside you. Sorry for saying it..."

Absurd.

Completely absurd.

How can he say that! Me no friends? He must have hit his head or something!

I am never alone! And no run-down level 0 is saying otherwise. People are always around me; don't you see! They respect, love, adore, look up, and fight with me!

Is that not enough proof for you!

I'm not like Misaka Mikoto! I don't need three stupid people constantly hanging around me like a dog with it's toy!

I don't need someone who prances on me every time we meet.

I don't need someone to consult when I'm down.

I don't need someone to buy stuff, talk to, or laugh with me!

I don't-

"Then why are crying?"

Huh? Did she just say that out loud. It was supposed to be her inner thoughts. But she must have accidentally moved her lips as her train of thought went by. Kamijou Touma heard all of it.

But he said she was crying?

Shokuhou touched her cheek.

She felt something luke warm and wet drop down her face. What it it? It's impossible.

Tears.

The queen who is said to be behind the curtains of Tokiwadai, is actually shedding tears. And she can't control it too. No matter how much she kept trying, even when she tried to use her powers on herself, she just couldn't stop the liquid flowing down her face.

She had to admit it. Even though how much she wanted to deny it.

She was lonely.

Everyone who was with her till this point was mind-controlled or their memories were altered. And so, she treated them like servants, not friends. Having these many people around her made her feel like a queen.

However, there was an emotion flickering in her soul, something warm, yet still sad at the same time. This single thought tormented her subconscious, and left her to become this sad state.

Since when, she did not know, she started embracing her body with both arms and refuse to open her eyes. She bit her lip and hoped for this crazy day to end so that she'll wake up and assume that this was all a delusion.

Yeah..she'll just live like she has always been.

"You don't have to be alone."

Once again, it was as though he read her lips.

"I know it's not much...but it's a good start..."

What? What? What? What? What? What?What?

"I'll be your friend..."

By now, Kamijou has turned his full body to her. Outstretching his right hand that had a bluish hue towards like a handshake. Giving his small smile and caring eyes towards the Tokiwadai queen atop her golden throne.

He's just doing what he's good at.

What is Shokuhou's reaction?

"Friend...you...mine...what are you saying?..."

Shokuhou was stormed with many feelins. Happy, sad, angry, confused, flustered, disillusioned, enraged, understanding, she feels like all those are added into her brain. She could not tell whether that it was bad or good.

Her mind was in a blunder.

She moved both her hands to grip her head. This Kamijou has just said some words that could change everything. She is hesitating to reach that hand. That hand that seemed like it held her entire world.

She didn't know...

"SHUUUTTTTT UPPPPPPPPPP!"

She shouted out. No one expected it. She was going insane.

Her emotions-

no longer in control.

"You suddenly say that you're going to be my friend. You said you'll be beside me. BULLSHIT! Who do you think you are! Huh!" 

What am I doing?

Why am I denying the only one who would care to come to me!

She is puzzled even by her own actions. She's the legendary mental-out user. How can she not control...no, how can she not even perceive her own actions.

It's like she's looking at someone else talking and shouting on a back of a giant. This is not what she wanted. She did not want to see a tyrant of such to be her. She did not want it, but it's already a reality.

"I see..", Kamijou muttered with a sigh, "You're afraid to accept ,huh?"

"WHO'S AFRAID!"

"People hate it to have their environment totally ruined. Because if they are in their own delusion that they created, they feel like the world is just right. But this right hand has ruined it many times. That's why you're afraid. You may have been like this for too long and too much, but you've got to trust me...I can save you."

"La!La! La! La! La! La! La! La! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! La! La! La! La! La! La! La!" She resorted to the most childish way possible. She just held both her ears and started shouting nonsense to block out Kamijou's voice.

"..."

He saw it was useless; so he stopped speaking. He turned around. He already gave his offer, she didn't turn it down, she's just taking some time thinking it through. Right now...she's still his enemy though.

"Turn back!"

She wailed out at Kamijou. She assumed that he was looking down on her and leaving the battle. Kamijou reacted with silence. He turned his face to the insane queen.

He moved his lips.

Saying a few light words.

No one could hear it.

But Shokuhou followed those lips and came up with these words.

[I'LL KILL YOUR ILLUSION]

Crash! 

An ambient noise was heard.

All eyes were stuck towards the giant.

With in a blink of an eye, nobody knew how he did it but...Kamijou Touma attacked. He didn't

move his legs, he didn't face the giant, he only swung his right hand downwards.

The scene before everyone in the stadium was like a miracle.

With just some random swing. The upper part of the giant was ripped.

There was a mark of slashing coming down from the giant's right shoulder to his left hip. The slash looked as though a blunt knife cut through him like butter. Questions would be made on how a human hand can make a cut that large on a man that's over three meters tall.

Everyone dropped their gazes to what lay inside the ripped-open, sliced large man.

They were astounded.

What was supposed to be blood and gore leaking out of that cut...was unpresent.

It was replaced with something...less primal.

Sparks scattered within it, crackling.

Mechanical devices had been put inside it.

Originally it might have been about twice as large as a modem, but Kamijou's right hand went through it's shoulder, and eaten it whole. He shattered it. it wouldn't be of any use no longer. One could hear the irritating mechanical whirl that had been resounding in it.

"It's a robot!"

Someone within the crowd shouted it out. That was a trigger to the murmuring in the seats. Questions and opinions were flung around like crazy between the nosy spectators. But it did clear the doubt on how some of them never saw a human of that size trotting around Academy city.

Unlike everyone else, Kamijou felt nothing. He knew since a while ago that it wasn't human. Since the time he tried to look at it closely, or when he collided fists with e mechanical beast, he felt an intense feeling of iron and the noise of a machine moving under that artificial skin.

It made him not waste a second to execute this attack without worrying for casualties.

It was a sure victory.

He had two choices.

Eliminating her by pushing her to the ground.

Or taking her headband.

Either choice ends up with him winning. So the only thing he had to do is simple.

Choose...

PART 15

Two nuns are still present near the lines for spectators. They too are watching this spectacle. Both their eyes are locked on the boy who's right hand is giving off a light blue aura.

Little did they know...the position that they are in was off-limits.

"Sister Lucia...that was amazing...too cool!" the petite nun said in an excited tone. She seems to be sober now after eating a cake with liquor.

"Sister Angelene we do not promote such ruthless techniques!...But still...he was..." she was going to say something near the meanings of 'cool' or 'amazing', but restrained herself by holding her left hand to cover her face.

Her face had a tint of red, and her ears were getting hotter every second.

This type of thing has happened more than once.

"(No!No!No!No!No! I mustn't think of such indecent things. Especially with such a pagan. He belongs to Sister Agnese too. Yeah, yeah, Sister Agnese is aiming for him. As a good subordinate, I should be what they call it...a 'wingman'. No!No!No!No! That's not how a nun acts!...Ok! I'm going to forget everything around him! That's right. This is going too-)"

After thinking something to herself.

She peered through the gap between her middle and index finger.

His face was shown in the center.

"(No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No! Don't make that cool and powerful face. You're killing me. What should I dooooooo!)"

This was certainly not how Lucia would act. She was a cold and strict person. She could even hit her subordinates with no hesitation once the situation said so. But now she's burying her face in both hands and repeating the word 'No!' over and over.

"You know him?"

A noise was heard from above. Lucia was too busy denying something, that she did not feel this man step closer.

She removed her hands from her face and looked up.

This man was shirtless. It didn't look like he deliberately took off his shirt; it seemed as though his shirt was forcefully torn as there were some cloth between his armpit and neck.

The body of the man had a many major burn scars that may have happened several years before covered by ash and rubble from the current match. His face wouldn't make anyone say 'I've seen this guy before'. But there was something that made Lucia know who he was.

Two of the scars caused by slashing on his face.

"You're the man who was attacked by that magical circle."

"Good memory" he seemed injured; but he still smiled and complimented the nun. But his eyes shone a weird light. It seemed dangerous.

"Come with me for a while..."

"Huh-"

Before she could speak, a large rough hand grabbed her neck and recklessly pulled her up.

PART 16

Kamijou Touma was coming closer towards the 5th of the five. A few more steps till he reaches the giant. The giant was cut severly. He was no immobile, but it seems that he won't fall down. It was now like a statue with an abstract design.

Shokuhou Misaki was also useless. Her ability held no threat towards Kamijou. She also had no one to control. If she were to use the audience, they wouldn't be able to join due to the bird cage separating them.

Leaving her throne would also be unlikely.

She would lose the very second her feet touch the ground of the arena. But if she stays here, Kamijou would finally reach her with an easy leap. She didn't know if his power-up included agility; but it would be best to assume the worst case scenario.

Thump! 

It was a light step, but the level 5 heard it like an echo. She didn't hear the crowd yelling at all. The only thing she was able to recognize was the heel of the basketball shoe colliding with the artificial dirt used to make the arena battle grounds.

Her breathing pattern started to go faster. It would be considered a light shriek than breathing.

"It' over" Kamijou was now two feet away from the immovable giant. It's eyes were now blank. The mouth was open, leaking a black fluid like a faucet. The incredibly large arms that are even bigger than Kamijou was now hung limp, harmless.

This thing showed no much a threat as the one sitting upon it.

Kamijou lifted his right hand, and he...

Swoosh!

Splat! 

Something went through the air. A slight cut was made on his cheek. As the crimson blood started to drip down his neck, the level 0 turned around.

His eyes widened immediately.

"Just to let you know...", it was the 6th speaking, "You made me go this far"

Kamijou can see that the man was completely battered; but his face shows victory.

What made Kamijou worry wasn't the presence of the man. But the contents he was holding.

With a single hand, he was holding a girl by her neck.

Kamijou wasted no time to guess who it was.

Those eyes, that mouth, those clothes, it's all too clear.

"Lucia..."

He could see her struggling by holding his hand and kicking her legs. But the act was useless as the man restricting her with his bare hands was unfazed.

"Let her go! That's against the rules!" Kamijou shouted in rage as he faced the newcomer with eyes full of blood thirst.

"Against the rules?" he responded with a laugh, "The rule states that 'Any thing in the arena can be used as a weapon'. That zone is unauthorized, but they sat anyway. So they are, so to say, 'part of the arena'."

Kamijou could not deny that, but could also not accept the fact that their using human lives to win this game.

When he tried to confront the referee, he noticed that he was still under Shokuhou's control.

Trying to face Misaki and plead was also useless. She may help, but her mental state is not stable enough to make complicated decisions.

His teammates that are able to stand right now is also not capable of taking down such a oopponent. She would end up being sent to the emergency room. The level 0's priority righ tnow is to make the amount of casualties as low as possible.

Which means, he's on his own.

"Lift up your arm"

"What?" 

He ordered Kamijou out of the blue.

"LIFT UP YOUR FUCKING ARM! or she dies!" he increases the strength holding the neck. She lets out a light scream, but then stops to look at Kamijou who is now making a troubled face.

"You don't seem convinced!" the 6th said. He looked as though he was supposed to increase the grip but he didn't.

"You want to know my power?" a challenging face was made. He was teasing Kamijou, but Kamijou's face got more pale.

"Ahhah...ahahhahahahah...aaah...haa...aa...ah!..."

It wasn't a loud shriek like someone screaming in pain. It was like a groan in tiresome. Lucia kept doing so in a weird manner. People would wonder if she was in pain or having pleasure.

But Kamijou looked at her while losing more color as he's looking at her. Lucia's life was slowly draining away from her body. Her face was like his, gently getting pale and lifeless.

"Power revolve" the man holding the neck of the girl was saying something.

"Everything in this world has energy. Water is used in hydro power. Gusts have wind energy. The earth has geothermal energy. And humans change that energy into electricity, sometimes they change it to thermal or for freezing. They only need a medium to change it with. My power allows me to make my body into a medium"

He placed his free hand on his chest. His eyes full of insanity.

"Then why can't I take a human's life force that's considered as the most resourceful energy."

"You...!" Kamijou wanted to curse and tear the one in front of him to pieces. But he saw Lucia slowly losing the strength to open her eyes.

"So lift up your arms. Then I'll let her go."

"How do I know you'll keep your word." he asked back.

"You don't", he said, "But it's not like you have that many choices. Your last attack may have a large impact, but it should have it's limits. The slashing seems to ignore the rules of cause-and-effect, but time is not controlled so I don't have to worry about being slower."

He was right. Kamijou himself was not sure whether he could use it twice. The power he received is still in use, but he would be called reckless if he were to use some random attack that could tear this arena in half.

He thinks and thinks.

His rage slowly getting higher and higher.

His arm slowly vibrating. The energy surrounding his arm changed into a more savage form.

Immediately,

An abnormal change seems to appear on his right hand. The blood flow around his body starts to increase, and it looks like a transparent glass statue had fresh blood spilled all over it, as an unbelievable object starts to shape itself.

What the energy around his arm is forming is not a weapon.

It's a head.

And it's a savage looking 5m large thing head that can only be seen in ancient legend-the head of a huge and almighty Dragon King.

The dragon head that should be transparent is dyed with blood. The boy raises it and swings it, and slowly opens the chin that has a row of saw-like teeth on it.

It's like it's saying that this is the real identity of the right hand.

The teeth are bared.

The teeth of a being that was 2 times larger than the time he fought against the alchemist.

On first glance, it may look like nothing happened, but in aspects that are invisible, it's starting to change.

It was supposed to be an energy that can't have senses. But the transparent Dragon King is silently glaring at Shoukuhou's uncle with both eyes. The same enraged eyes as Kamijou.

Then a shrilling sound was heard.

This time the queen could distinguish what sound it was. She assumed that it was a woman screaming. But no-

Rooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaarrr!

It's the dragon's roar.

The 6th just stood there. He did not feel any fear at all. He knows he has the upperhand as long as he does not react to the threats Kamijou is doing. He's now staring at the boy who's staring straight at him with a bloodlust.

But there's a sense of protection behind that wall of hate.

The feeling to protect others no matter what.

The same eyes he saw many years ago...

PART 17

She was tired.

That was all Lucia felt.

She hasn't done anything, but she feels like she wants to sleep and never wake. She suddenly was taken here by a man she barely knew, and was taken hostage. Of all things she expects of her life, being held by the neck and her energy drained was not one of them.

"Ahhah...ahahhahahahah...aaah...haa...aa...ah..."

She wants to cry after she made that voice. How can a person like her make such an embarrassing groan. She can never show up in public again.

But she can't help it.

The energy draining from her gave a ticklish feeling. It's like an invisible hand rubbing around her body and sucking the power away from her. A shriek would be better in her opinion though. Not this misleading moan.

She gazes her eyes towards the front.

Her vision came blurry. But she saw that person very clearly. He was different.

Since she's known him, he has always wore that face when he's trying to save someone and change a person world's completely. This time, he's not holding back.

More like holding back, he's just adding more power to his limit.

The dragon-king avatar laid on his arm. The dragon doesn't stop growing. The parts of the neck, body, and wings are slowly forming as he was letting out his anger.

The thing was supposed to transparent with blood exposing it's scales. But Lucia has noticed a small change. The scales are getting a light hue of color.

The scales around them look like jet-black blades overlapping each other a thousand times until it forms the shape of a living-being. The wings resembles a net-like wing of a bat. The eyes and fangs were sharp and threatening. But the blue flames seeming through it's teeth were the most frightening.

It was like a combination of a dinosaur and bat that was implanted with million of blades.

The nun then found out one thing.

Lucia uses a large carriage wheel as focus of her magic; the wheel based on the legend of Saint Catherine of Alexandria.

'The Legend of the Wheel'

These wheels have several nails or blades that can slice and dice Saints up. But in many legends, the wheel mysteriously explodes the moment it touches a Saint, like St. George who subdued a dragon or St. Catherine of Alexandria. Which implies that this wheel can even defeat a dragon.

That was all Lucia's delusions.

Her wheel would look like a toothpick once it is used against this nearly omnipotent being.

She finally knows how weak she was by gazing through this creature.

She looks down immediately to escape the beast's gaze. She allows the power to be drained from her and averted her eyes from the right hand. So that she's able to not see this monster any longer.

But her power didn't got sucked out.

It was strange. Why should he stop draining her life force? Unless...

She took her eyes forward. The monster was no longer there. The eyes that were looking her way were now gone. It was like waking up from a nightmare.

When she looked down, she saw him standing right there. Their eyes met. Their blue spheres were examining each other.

Lucia's blue eyes were tainted with a fog. It looked like as though her eyes were behind a dirty screen. While Kamijou's eyes were full of trouble and grief.

Why are you looking like that?

Both of them stared at each other. One one the ground and the other held by the neck.

But then...

He smiled.

He smiled at her.

He smiled at her with an unfathomable feeling.

It was just puzzling.

"(Why do you look like your peaceful?)"

Lucia wanted to ask that, but her throat was being held.

She wanted to know the meaning behind that smile.

"This should be the best"

Kamijou whispered and lifted his right arm to the side.

Wait! No! You're not following his orders are you! Stop! Let go!

She tried her best to struggle, but the energy left in her body was only enough the swing her legs slowly.

Come on! Use that dragon! You're an idiot! You pagans are all idiots! 

She cried out in her thoughts all she wanted, but it was impossible to get it out loud. Her eyes were burning, her chest was throbbing, there's nothing she can do.

Kamijou showed no sign of retaliation. He did nothing but raise his right hand to the side.

Lucia felt that the vision of Kamijou was getting larger and larger. She looked down at her feet; the floor was moving.

The man holding her neck was going closer and closer to the boy.

Finally...her face was inches away from him.

She could see a shadow on Kamijou's shoulder. She can't turn her head, but she knew all too well that the shadow belongs to the arm of the 6th level 5.

Please...at least...clench that right hand into a fist...

The 6th swung his arm down like an axe...

….

…..

….

…

..

.

…...

"Aug-uh-"

The sound of an object gouging through flesh was heard.

The blood oozing down from his hand to Lucia's face.

Warm.

Red.

Warm red blood was coming out of his wound.

Lucia's eyes widened to it's fullest. Her neck turned in a robotic motion. She saw the arm of the level 5 pierced in to the right shoulder of the level 0.

Blood oozed out in a horrific matter.

But the horror does not end there.

The arm was pulled out.

Plock!

The sound just doesn't sound reasonable. Only the picture fits that noise.

It feels like a heated knife that sliced through butter, as Kamijou's right arm just sliced neatly down the shoulder.

His right arm is rotating in the air.

There's no pain, and he doesn't even feel hot. Kamijou just blankly stares at the right arm that got sliced off.

Blood basted out like a fountain from his bare shoulder for a few seconds.

Lucia had no time to look, she was forced into Kamijou's body. As though she had outdid her purpose and was no longer needed.

Her body was pressed against Kamijou's. Her face and body was tainted with red blood flowing from wounds all over his body.

Kamijou was no superhuman. He collapsed on the floor with Lucia on top.

He fell backwards on the hard floor. Lucia couldn't move.

She understood perfectly what happened-

But she was too mortified to move.

"I did...this..."

She was confused once again. She was the cause for Kamijou to be in such a state. Their bodies were touching; she knew that Kamijou's consciousness was fading away.

"Wake up...wake up..."

She held his collar and shook his body in a lying position. But Kamijou showed no sign of response. Her eyes were full of tears, she was sniffling, her lip was being bit until a drop of blood was shed.

"Get off!"

A girl's voice was heard from behind. Lucia, who was on top of Kamijou, was pulled up and pushed to the side. Two girls came to his aid. Two them were the only two members surviving except Kamijou.

Both of them were on each side of him, trying to keep him alive and close the bleeding.

Soon, Shokuhou Misaki also came down and tried to help. She kept saying things like 'I want to be your friend' over and over with tears dropping.

Even though she saw him as an enemy a while ago.

Lucia did not know what to do.

She looked back at the one who caused Kamijou to suffer. But she couldn't believe her eyes.

For her entire lifetime, she found out that this world is a twisted, demented illusion many people formed from their selfless deeds and greedy needs. She's been seeing the ones she loved most betray her and treat her like rags. So Lucia would not be surprised if something gruesome were to happen.

As if she were numb to everything because of what has happened to her.

But now she is struck with a different numbness.

A numbness that was made out of fear.

Drip!

A sound of a substance more thicker than water touched the floor.

Splat! Drip! Split!

More reached the ground. This time something resembling meat also fell to the ground.

Lucia was staring the ground from her crouching position.

So she only saw crimson water and flesh fall to the ground.

Lucia let out a yelp as she felt a sharp pain. Looking at the back of her

hand, she saw a red horizontal line running through it. But it wasn't her blood.

It belonged to the man who cut off Kamijou's right arm.

His bare chest and shoulders also had numerous wounds crisscrossing through them. The scars on him were in a specific pattern. All of them were in four lines. Lines that could only be made by intense scratching.

It showed insanity and struggling into one body. Like one person was going to rip the skin of that level 5 apart.

Despite the blood flowing from the scratch scars, she saw something truly mortifying.

Hanging limp on the middle of his chest,

the position of his heart,

was...

**KAMIJOU'S-CUT-OFF-ARM.**

"!"

Lucia screamed.

And like responding to it, the arm that was using it's four fingers to pin itself to the chest of the level 5, starting wriggling.

It was moving like a snake that bit a man's leg and was not able to remove it's sharp fangs.

But fangs were substituted with fingers...

"Arrrrrrrkkk!"

The man yelled as the hand was forcefully removed from the center of his chest. Four red lines gushed out. They went across Lucia's face; increasing more gore on her face.

There was the sickly sound of meat tearing, and bones shifting. A severed stump bled into the air, as a broken right hand was casually tossed in front of her.

She stared down at that right hand, paralyzed by indecision. What was she supposed to do at this point? What was she supposed to do…

The right hand, broken, battered, and seemingly dead lay before her...

But it was nothing but dead.

The thing was flopping on the floor like a fish that was recently thrown out of the water.

The body of the 6th fell down like a marionette some time ago, but Lucia had not take that to mind.

She can only stare at the hand that is not a hand.

She doesn't know what to do.

She wanted to run away from this crazy scene.

….

….

….

….

….

So she did.

She got to her feet, steadied her mind, and ran.

She didn't know where was the exit—she just wanted to get away from this scene as fast as possible.

She ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran,...

and she heard a scream. 

She turned her head quickly.

She was now quite a distance away from. But she saw what was happening perfectly.

Kamijou's right hand was strangling the 5th level 5.

It got there so fast and so quietly, no one would guess it was a hand.

Lucia could see the expression Shokuhou was making.

Her face looked pale as oxygen was being blocked. Her thin neck was engrossed with a hand that was dyed to the color of red. Her face was in pain and helpless. Tears and drool were mixed in to the situation making the scene look more gruesome.

Her voice didn't even come out.

Lucia ran right away to help her. She is gripped by fear, but her duty is always her first priority.

She was panting all the way. She had been brutally beaten in physical and mental health. But her legs are driven by impulse to aid those in need. If it were the her before, she wouldn't care about the life of a non-believer.

But two people changed her mind completely.

One of them is lying there.

Now she's standing atop the blonde girl. She stares at the two other girls—they were captured by shock. A moving hand with the mind of it's own maybe too much for them.

Lucia ignored those immediately and went to secure the hand. But someone beat her to it.

Someone's left hand grabbed the wrist of the cut-off arm . That arm that was strangling the neck before shook once and then became a normal hand. Lucia looked at the owner of that left hand.

It was Kamijou.

He was mumbling something inside his throat. It looked as though it was directed to that arm that was no longer moving. He then stared his weary eyes at Lucia.

And then formed a smile.

The same smile he gave to her when she was the number 5's hostage.

The smile that made her think that everything will be alright.

She just looked upon his face. Then she did the unspeakable.

….

….

….

….

Smack!

The sound of flesh hit flesh resounded for the umpteenth inside this arena. But this time was at a more high-pitch voice.

Lucia slapped him.

He lost consciousness completely right-away with a dry smile.

But then Lucia buried her face to his chest and fell asleep.

PART 18

A lot of things has happened during that flashback.

But to put it simply, Kamijou's team lost because Uiharu got off before Shokuhou to check on Kamijou's injury. Both teams suffered badly and almost all of them are in the hospital; otherwise the infirmary of a nearby school.

Kamijou's team suffered the most.

Aogami got a third-degree burn down from his neck to the lower torso. He has a fractured elbow and four broken ribs. He was in a comatose state for 3 hours after the attack.

Tsuchimikado's hamstrings were completely shattered. His left eye was not visible, and his right shoulder was loose. His organs were also slowly being produced by the uncertain auto-rebirth.

Himegami, Uiharu, and Saten took no major injuries. Only a few cuts and bruises. All of them were bandaged up and left the hospital to attend the after-party.

Fukiyose was more serious than the others. Her Latissimus Dorsi was pierced by an heated slab of metal. She needed an emergency operation to remove the glint of metal out of her muscle tissue.

Kamijou was beyond severe.

The human body contains approximately 6 quarts, or 5.6 liters of blood.

….

8 liters of Kamijou's blood was found around the arena and surgery room. That does not include the blood which was spilt on the doctor's surgery gowns. All the surgeons who operated on him looked as though they saw a ghost. They were informed that a teenage with a broken arm will be coming in. But when they removed the blanket covering his body, an arm was already there!

Other than this mystery, the police are investigating a brawl which accrued on the roof of the arena. All of them are wondering why burns and cards with weird symbols are scattered around the nested fence.

The 6th level 5 was in a life-or-death state when he was sent in. Doctors had to use the new equipment just to keep him breathing. The scratching was deep enough to reach his organs, so his body functions weren't working properly. It was a miracle he was fine afterwards. His room was for a single bed. Because the breathing apparatus, electric cords, and tubes filled the entire 6 tatami space. His condition would be better in the morning judging from the auto-rebirth speed.

Lucia got dragged out of the arena when the ambulance came. She wasn't awake, so Angelene had to use all her might of her tiny arms to lift her to the other church members. Lancis also was fine. She was extremely tired though.

The other contestants had a baseball match and a soccer match after the 'Calvary match'. Their injuries weren't as severe as the members in the 'Calvary match'. So all of them would be attending the after-party.

Accelerator's and Kakine's whereabouts were unknown until the end of the last match of the day. Both refuse to explain on where they were. The matter was not investigated any further.

And as for Shokuhou Misaki...

"It's been a long day hasn't it"

"Yes...in more ways than one."

The two level 5's of Tokiwadai were chatting with each other as one of them was sitting in a bed.

Shokuhou looked at the side of her bed.

There was a wheelchair seen in most hospitals. It wasn't modern or electronic like most of Academy city's advancements—it was just a simple, plain foldable wheelchair. She is guessing that it's from Kamijou again because of the apology note written on it.

Misaka saw that as a sign and dragged it to the bed.

They were als oheading for the after-party.

…**.another done. It feels great to write after an exam. I was going to write about the baseball and football, but decided to skip it and give it to you guys as a challenge. Don't worry, Accelerator and Kakine's whereabouts will be revealed in the next chapter or two. I hope you guys review. I'll post another one faster if the reviews keep coming. So pls review. THX everybody.**


	13. Chapter 12: The afterparty

**Hi guys I'm back. Hope you aren't mad. This was supposed to be a flashback episode of the sixth's dark past and Accelerator's fight but my file crashed so I had to write again. I got a message from someone and got inspired to write something unusual, so bare with me if it sucks.**

**P.S. No insults to anyone mentioned in the chapter. I actually made these sound cool.**

PART 1

The night at the hospital was peaceful and without trouble. Nurses and doctors came out and in of the rooms to check-up on the patients currently being in the care of the hospital. Smile on their faces revealing that no deaths or too many serious cases have entered this hospital thus far-unlike earlier today, where nearly eighty students and personnel are brought in with multiple scars and bruises.

The words "top-priority" were swung around like a game of table tennis. A term not often used in society. When you hear these word outside, it may seem like some child's gibberish and not take a second care about the word. But these two words marks the surgeons and staff of the hospital to be on protocol once a badly injured student enters the building in a bed or stretcher.

It was pandemonium 5 hours ago.

But now, the stress and tension has died down.

The smell of blood and the sound of machinery trying to extend a person's life as long as possible is no longer heard in the halls or ICU rooms. Only the small melody of a soft sonata could be heard playing in the halls of Academy city's top-notched hospital...Heaven Canceller's Hospital.

Heaven Canceller's Hospital is a hospital located in District 7 of Academy City. It is the hospital Heaven Canceller works at. Kamijou Touma often ends up in this hospital when he gets injured. Even though it has had some bad rumors tossed around like the hospital was attacked somewhat heavily throughout the city invasion incident due to Accelerator's conversations with Heaven Canceller and also evacuated and then later protected by a group of girl's with the same face, it is still a more major facility than its sister hospital, 5th Emergency Treatment Center.

The 5th Emergency Treatment Center is a hospital that is first introduced a few years back. It is a fairly large hospital, able to properly take care of several patients during a minor catastrophe. It is also fairly close to Nature Park. Nevertheless, it is still not as competent as Heaven Canceller's hospital.

There is simple reasoning behind this, Heaven Canceller works there.

Heaven Canceller, or "Rescuer from the Other World", often mentioned as "the Frog-faced Doctor" by Kamijou and many other people, is an exceptionally-gifted and benevolent physician known by those who were cared by him or informed personnel. While he may seem just like any other normal doctor, this medical genius also happens to be an acquaintance of the General Director of Academy City, Aleister Crowley, as he manages the machines that extend Aleister's life span while still supporting the foundation of the city itself.

This lone being makes the other hospitals seem obsolete; not that he's bragging about it or anything.

And currently, there is a highschool boy and girl strolling down one of these halls. The boy was Kamijou Touma. He was a boy who should have died ten times today considering the damage he took, not to mention who he was facing. Although he's wearing a cast on his right arm and a bandage accompanied with some gauze on his forehead, it still seems as though he should be lying on his usual bed and attached to a breathing apparatus.

Next to him was a girl. She has long black hair in ringlet curls and has a moderate chest size. Her maid outfit has the appearance of a certain electronics street with a fluorescent yellow based color. The outfit itself had a mini-skirt, frills, a nameplate in the shape of a rabbit attached to her skirt, and a black corset. The owner of the name Kumokawa Maria.

These two were walking along side-by-side within this bright hallway. They weren't holding hands or having some juicy chit-chat, but the gazes of the people all around were completely locked on these two. A lot of particular sentences were swung(and yes, it's mostly whispering and gossip).

"Look at those two!"

"Aren't they just in highschool"

"Such shame..."

"...shi!"

Kumokawa clicked her tongue as she felt the the intense gazes from the nurses and patients having their hot-fiery gossip and critics. She is cheerful, confident and prideful due to her abilities and talent as a maid are superior. Her goal is to find and service an incompetent and stupid master; to do this she works her pride to be damaged to a level where it will not break. So taking this from a few nurses and sick patients were nerve-wrecking.

"It's the twenty-first century. People shouldn't criticize people like this. As if they never saw a maid and a injured boy walk with each other before. It's not like you and me are dating too. My pride will worsen in this case."

"Erm...Kumokawa-san...walking together might not be the reason their looking..." 

Kamijou shifted his eyes downwards. He was looking at what she was holding gently right now.

What she's holding...

What she's holding...

What she's holding...

What she's holding...

What she's holding...

What she's holding...

IT'S A BABY GIRL!

The GIRL didn't seem like SHE was newly born. The cheeks are not flushed red and the white mysterious hair is already grown long. Kumokawa is now currently carrying her

She's using both hands to hold it carefully, with one of her thumbs being held by that fragile and tiny hand. There's a silk cloth wrapped around her. The way Kumokawa's cradling the baby seems like she's afraid if she applies more pressure, the baby would break.

This situation all started when Kumokawa came to visit the unconscious Kamijou.

PART 2 (Yet another flashback)

Kumokawa was in high spirits. She was watching the match in which Kamijou Touma took till it ended. Too bad he lost, the young maid thought. And she was told that he was sent to the hospital after his glorious defeat. This was her best chance to thank him for the time he saved her during the Baggage city dilemma.

After receiving reports that Kihara Kagun would be in Baggage City, Maria determined to go to the city during the Natural Selector tournament by the Science Guardian, despite the fact that she could get captured.

Her quest for her past sensei was filled with many obstacles and trials. She was met by a 30-year-old ninja who looks like a kid, a woman who is able to turn human flesh into an object, and a Lochness monster.

Maria and the others later witness the death of Kihara Kagun after his battle with Kihara Byouri. Here, Maria goes towards her dying teacher. Kagun could only say "sorry" to her before dying completely. Maria breaks down, and begins shouting at his corpse, demanding him not to die and apologize for leaving all of them, but to no avail. Here, her quests ends, so near and yet so far away.

But that didn't mean the battles were over.

Marian Sligeneyer was still there waving her unsheathed sword.

Alone, Maria tries to comprehend what had just occurred, and concludes that it must be the sword, as well as the effects it has on them, stopping their hearts before something even more terrible happens.

The twisted smile on Marian's face...

The sword radiating it's awesome presence...

The lifeless body of the man who she respected with all her heart...

Marian unsheathes the sword, and immediately after, MAria's consciousness begins drifting away from her...

But then...

...Suddenly, a right hand appears from nowhere, somehow allowing Maria to retain her life, and immediately after, she discovers Kamijou Touma appears, finally destroying the distortion that has engulfed Baggage City.

She wasn't sure what happened, nor did she know how each occurrence occurs, she only remembers Kamijou's hand torn apart and then he was lifted off somewhere by two young men.

She hasn't seem him since.

So now it's the best time to properly thank the boy about what he did on that day.

"Room 147...147...14..."

She mumbled what was written on the small note Heaven Canceller left in her hands when she visited his office. It seemed strange that he gave her the room number without even checking his patient's list. It was as if Kamijou Touma has some privilege in this hospital and got himself his own room. It's impossible unless...

(There's no way a guy can get in a hospital that many times. You have to get in the hospital on a weekly basis to acquire your own room...)

Her thoughts were partially right. The ending sentence was surely correct without doubt.

…

After some walking around, she stops in front of the room which says 147. The nameplate of the patient clearly states "Kamijou Touma". What's odd about it should probably be how old that nameplate looks. They haven't changed it for a while in Maria's perception.

Does he really have his own room?

…

That thought flashed through her head as she touched the handle of the sliding door. The door creaked as it slowly moved from left to right. When the door completely went to the side, she saw the boy clearly.

He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. A bandage and gauze was wrapped around his forehead and an IV placed to his bedside.

His face was calm and peaceful. Very conflicting if one were to remember when he was in the arena a while ago. The ruthless and merciless face of a fighter ready to take down the 6th strongest.

Kamijou Touma had a green blanket covering his body, but Maria knows that they removed his battle uniform already.

"Hehehe..." Maria chuckled a bit when she saw the boy sleeping without a care in the world.

This makes her want to poke his face for some reason.

With that desire in mind, she walked towards his bed.

Maria did not notice one thing though, his blanket was mysteriously bloated. Something just as mysterious was hidden there.

Just when Kumokawa Maria was raising her finger, three things happened at the same time. The order of events are as follow:

Misaka and company slammed the door open with Heaven Canceller in the background.

The impact from the door forcefully dragged open made the blanket covering Kamijou blown away(Waking Kamijou instantly ).

An adorable baby hidden under the blanket was revealed.

….

Everyone froze by that last one.

Misaka's, Saten's, and Uiharu's jaws dropped at an extent. But for some reason, Shirai had an evil grin on her face. Heaven Canceller curled his lips to whistle. Kamijou and Kumokawa looked directly at what is laying next to his arm...actually it's gripping on to his right arm.

It was a baby; already mentioned once.

The sex seemed to be female. She had crimson red eyes and silver hair. It was not the silver-blonde hair of foreigners, it was the white hair that looked like it was bleached. Her body was too small to be 5-years-old, and she also had too much hair to be an infant. She must be around 2 or younger.

She then moved her eyes up to face Kumokawa. Their eyes met. One pair of eyes were bewildered while the other was full of glee.

These were the words everyone said in the same time.

A level 5 esper: You idiooooooooooooooooooot! Tell me the details now!

A hacker: ah...this is too much

A level 0 middle-school girl: Heheh...Touma-sempai is really getting ahead of himself

A frog-faced doctor: ….I miss my youth.

A baby: MAMA!

A maid: wah!

A misfortunate boy: Fukou da!

PART 3

After that, she remembers it vaguely even though it happened only a few hours ago. She assumes that Misaka gave him a scolding, Kamijou got up from his bed to go watch on Misaki Shokuhou, and she was later told by her sister to call him to the after-party arranged by one of the coordinators.

Since then, the baby that was being held by Kamijou was given to Maria. She scowled at him, but when the baby looked like she was about to burst in tears when Maria refused to carry her, she just sighed and held the baby with both hands.

And now, they are leaving the door of the hospital. This is when Maria decided to say something.

"What's her name?"

"Eh?...oh! I forgot about that."

"How can you forget? This is a baby we're talking about."

"I know, I know, just give me a minute..."

Kamijou cocked his head to the side. He mumbled a few words but just shook his head in displeasure. But then he snapped his fingers.

"How about Shiro(white)?"

Kumokawa heard that and looked at the little girl in her hands. Some strands of her entangled in Maria's hand.

She is white...

But there was one problem.

"That sounds like a name you would give a cat!" she shouted at him. The girl woke up and cried right away, so she had to cradle and sing a lullaby to her so that she fell asleep again.

"...you seem skilled."

"It's a job-requirement", she pointed her maid uniform, "Leaving that aside, give some REAL thought about the name..."

"Ok! Ok! Just give me some time."

"Fine, just don't take to long"

"Then how about Koyuki(snow)?"

"Snow huh?...it's OK, but I think it's a bit too much too...er...common. The name is taken already in some anime with a talking alien frog sergeant. And since neither one of them(the baby and the ninja) have family names, it's sorta hard to tell them apart if they're not in one room."

"True, true..."

"So again!"

"Then Junsui?"

"Pure...no, sounds too much like a guy's name."

Kamijou Touma was running out of ideas. No matter how he thinks, he couldn't find a better name than Shiro. How to you name a kid who came from emptiness.

Wait emptiness...

"Ah! I know! How about Sora?"

Kumokawa widened her eyes, and the baby even smiled a bit with her eyes closed.

They seem to have a good reaction towards the name.

"That's good!...but again with a comment about her hair?"

"You've got to admit, her hair is striking. But it's not the hair this time."

"Really? That's all you can think about?"

"The offer's still open to name her Shiro, so..."

"Shut it or I'm planting my foot on your face."

"Yes mame. This lowly Kamijou Touma will not think of naming this kid so childishly."

"So Sora it is"

Both of them took a bus that was there at it's scheduled time. There was no one on the bus at this hour, so their trip would be full of silence if it wasn't because of the baby constantly waking up so that Maria would care to her.

Kamijou carefully stared at this scene. A light smile drew past his face. Despite his fractured arm, he really wants to stroke that baby's hair with his right arm instead of his left. No particular reason, he's just right-handed.

Kamijou stared at Kumokawa again. He's now wondering something.

"I wonder why she thinks your her mother?"

"It's the animal instinct to believe the first thing it sees is it's parent. If you have every watched an animal give birth you have no doubt witnessed the amazing matronly experience of a mothers instinct at work."

"So she doesn't know who her mother is."

"It is something like that. But it's sorta easier to explain that theory using ERPs"

"ERPs? You mean Event-related potentials right?" 

"Exactly"

Event-related potentials (ERPs) were recorded from 6-month-olds as each watched pictures of the mother's face and a stranger's face. The ERPs differed for the 2 faces, but the pattern of neural activity elicited depended on whether the mother and stranger looked different (Experiment I, n= 22) or alike (Experiment 3, n= 22).

In contrast, when different 6-month-olds were each shown 1 of these 44 pairs, of face their ERPs did not differ between the 2 faces (Experiment 2, n= 22, and Experiment4, n= 22). In a visual preference test of recognition, infants showed no evidence of recognizing the mother's face (Experiment 5, n= 32).

Together, these results suggest that infants are able to recognize their mothers' faces but

the neural processes accompanying recognition depend on the difficulty with which mother can be discriminated from stranger

under the conditions investigated in this study, FRPs are a more sensitive measure of recognition than is looking time.

"And so, it is said that the difference between a mother and a stranger is given to the strengthof perception in a baby. That's why a complete stranger like me could easily be seen as her mother." Kumokawa continued.

"Explaining it like that would be a little too vague. We aren't certain about this kid's age too. So I don't think this theory applies to her." Kamijou blurted out his opinion. His statement sounds reasonable.

The neural experiment given to infants wouldn't be able to be used to determine the thoughts of this kid. The laws of this little girl would more likely apply to magic terms and ancient mythology.

"How about the recognition law?" Kumokawa gave another choice. "Infants recognize their mother's voice at birth but appear not to recognize visual-only presentations of her face until around 3 months. In a series of experiments visual discrimination by infants aged 1, 3, and 5 months of their mother's and a female stranger's face was investigated in visual-only and visual-plus-speech conditions."

"I repeat myself, we don't really know the age of this little kid yet. And I think we would be more confused if we were to continue to look for the reason." Kamijou said as he thought this conversation would just cause anyone whose listening to be lost.

Kumokawa also agreed by nodding.

The bus then stopped.

Both of the teenagers then stepped off. But before their feet reached the granite floor, Kamijou asked her something—shyly.

"Are you okay...being her mom?"

Kamijou was worried; her being a maid and all. She must have built her pride to a certain point where she wasn't able to be broken that easily. Unfortunately, a baby girl is something that changes a lot of things.

She didn't choose to be this baby's keeper, nor was she chosen. It was just a chain of unexpected events that lead to a coincidence in where she fell into the recognition theory. A bit much too.

Kamijou is trying his best to understand the situation also. He's been thrown into a lot of stuff, having a baby suddenly showing up after 'the thing' in his arm suddenly let out an outburst of telesma is something average in his daily life.

His only problem is that everyone elses lives are more normal than his. They may not catch up to the misfortune he receives on a daily basis. Possibly the reason he never fell in love.

"A mom huh..."

She whispered to herself lightly. What Kamijou thought was actually accurate. She is a maid; not a mother. Having motherly skills and child care specialties are only a job-requirement as she has stated once before.

It has never crossed her mind that she will be called a mom.

She has always placed her maid duties over anything else.

So she has no hesitation to say 'no'.

"Actually..."

"Mama..."

The little creature in her arms start to smother her face in Kumokawa's chest, rendering her to end her statement instantly. She stared at the little girl that she's caressing. She was still asleep, but the little one wanted to get more warmth and struggled to get closer to Kumokawa.

"Uoh..."

The maid groaned. She was going to return the baby to Kamijou until this happened. But all that this little being just did made her heart skip a beat.

Kumokawa felt drawn to her.

It's something she never felt before.

She has been serving people of all age and sizes to gain the skills she currently has. But none of them gives her the fluffy feeling she's having right now.

Instantaneously, she twirled the little girl's hair with her right index finger. The little one just twisted her lip and let out a cute groan.

Kumokawa doesn't know what to do.

She is conflicted between her work and what is happening.

Does she choose to neglect her duties and walk this unidentified road?

Or should she walk the road she already decided all this time? 

She took some time to weigh her choices. This is not something you can find an answer just by pondering it for a few seconds. Even if it's not her real baby, she requires a lot of commitment.

And finally she opens her mouth...

"Do you think it suits me?"

"Eh!" 

Kamijou squealed and blushed. He didn't expect that. He really didn't expect such a cute smile to show up on Kumokawa's face. He didn't know her for that long, but he was sure she wouldn't have such a smile filled with honesty and radiance.

Kumokawa left the boy standing there and headed forward with the baby in her arms.

She turned her head around to see Kamijou still left stupefied at the bus stop. She giggled a bit at the boy who's not moving an inch.

Kamijou looked up into the sky, he mumbled a few words randomly again.

[What is this about?...Fukou da...]

PART 3

The party was in full swing.

The location was also in an imparticular place. Most official after-parties set by the Tokiwadai

board is supposed to be set in their large garden. But word was out that the responsibility to run the after-party was given to an anonymous sponsor.

This sponsor also had strange tastes.

The party was set five blocks away from the school. A person would take a bus or a train, then they would take a ten minute walk from the bus-stop and train station to reach here.

It was a hanger to store planes that belonged to Academy city. It was a 40 times 20 space that had two exits. One was the extremely large door used by planes, and the other was the maintenance exit used by staff.

The roof was removed so that it can give the right move. People may start to question on how it was even possible. But atleast it's better than having it in an enclosed space with no air conditioning.

Currently, only two HsB-02 are present in this hangar on either side. Both of which are being used to bring this party to a different level.

The HsB-02's hull that was supposed to be filled with iron sand, the gigantic speaker used to make announcements in midair dog-fights, and the fluorescent lights that are connected to the side, are now recycled to bring on the creative side of the inhabitants of Academy city.

The iron sand was replaced by a substance that creates fog and mist once it was unleashed through the valves that was installed to be a weapon of mass destruction. The fog created was at ankle-length so that it won't interrupt anyone.

The speakers for announcements are being used for music. The bass and volume is being kept at a qualified level as to not anger the Tokiwadai representative on watch. It would be bad to cause a nuisance at this time of night.

And the lights are well...doing it's regular job.

The smell of food came from one corner of the room.

There was a barbeque, take-out Chinese food, and fast food from more than one place. It wasn't the type of food the committee of Tokiwadai would permit for their students, but this special occasion would be better for the other players if it were simple food.

Some participants were trying to smuggle some alcohol in, but were intercepted by Judgement and Anti-skill members. Although there were some complaints about not being allowed to drink alcohol—unfortunately, they were all silenced by the pigtailed demon of Anti-skill.

"This is great"

A deep, yet energetic voice was not heard by anyone due to the talking and bass of the song called "The end is where we begin" by Thousand Foot Krutch.

It belonged to a tall boy around highschool.

He was sitting cross-legged on a couch that was placed there on purpose. It contrasted with the people standing around and moving about; the people didn't seem to care though.

….Because he was the one who coordinated this entire party.

He was wearing the same black blazer over a crimson red shirt accompanied by a pair of worn-out jeans. His stubble and mustache remains unshaven, nor did it get too rugged that it makes him look dangerous. But the rings and necklace on his neck gave off a sense of delinquency.

His eyes were lazy looking, but the smirk on his face looked almost as mischievous as Aogami's or Tsuchimikado's. He was the same as he was before; leaving his cut-short hair aside. It was a military trim.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! If only booze was not prohibited!"

He laughed as he lifted another non-alcoholic drink to his lips. He finished the entire can in one gulp. He did not forget to give his sign of exasperation.

Kevslave.

"That's a bit irresponsible boss", said Beverly while she left her chin on her forehand, "If the Tokiwadai principal saw you now, he'll have second thoughts on who to trust the next time he gives out these festive events."

"Tsk! Stop being a buzz-kill Beverly" he clicked his tongue and sunk his teeth on some leftover chicken that was lain on the table.

"Yeah, yeah, say whatever you want. Speaking of which, how did you make all this?"

"Simple, I told the principal that if he tries to reject my request, I'm going to write a fictional scandle on him trying to match-make his grandson with a level 5."

"...Evil"

"Artistic is a better word to describe it." he laughed a bit as he's tearing a bag of chips.

"Leaving that aside...I just knew our studio was actually a hangar."

Beverly bolted her eyes around the place. It is mostly covered with people and mist, but she can fairly make out the figure of a camera and a reporting desk used in the fight against Emblyon in that swarm of people.

"Really? I thought you already figured that out after you saw that there's plane engine leaning on a wall on your first day of work. Doesn't that seem a little odd?"

"Of course it does...but as a professional director, I have to leave some minor things out. Why did you choose a hangar to be your studio anyway!"

"Romance." he said in an awkward way while chewing on a pocky stick.

"Romance?"

"It's a guy thing. Only men can feel the mysterious force this place leaks out that makes you want to jump in your seat. The power emanating from the walls that smells like grease and oil of the bustling industry. THE GLORY OF THE WILL TO..."

"You ran out of places to work in have you?"

"..."

Those blunt words shut the energetic writer with lazy eyes up. He choked on the Churo he was eating.

What Beverly said was probably true.

"..."

Kevslave continued to stay silent. The way he's sucking on his ramen looks pitiful. It was like a cloud of depression was hung over him. Beverly couldn't do anything but feel pathetic for her boss.

"This is the time to do my job...right? I am here to give you advice as an assistant. So the first thing to do is to suggest a new working environment for you. Cause you can't lie to me that you love this shitty place. It looks perfect to have a party, but when everyones gone, the mold and grease shows. So we'd better get movin. "

"..."

The silence must mean that he agrees. Beverly wasted no time; she took out a large book that seemed impossible to fit in the small purse she placed beside her.

She kept turning pages. Each page having a picture and a description of it's location.

"Let's start with something simple shall we?"

"...whatever..."

With that said, she stopped her fingers on a specific page.

"First location, The Black Order North American Branch , located in the United States, is one of the seven branches of the Black Order, overseen by Renny Epstain. It may look dark and gloomy, but the workspace and energy flowing through is indescribable."

"...You're talking about the one that hoss the t facility of the Third Exorcist Program and, up until recently, was the containment facility of Second Exorcist Alma Karma.?"

"Yeah...heard of it? It's been rebuilt and the current branch chief, Renny Epstain, is thinking of opening it for rent."

"No"

The answer was short and simple.

"That place holds a bad omen. It was the battlefield against the Noah family and Black Order. Who knows when they'll have another brawl."

"So you're not giving another thought?"

"Nope, but suggest it to bakapervert. He'll enjoy it."

"Ok...moving on."

She flipped or more pages and stopped after something caught her eye.

"Ah here! The Kurosaki household is opening one room for rental on their second floor. The space is only four-tatami room, but it comes with many accommodations. Free food each morning, physical training by one of the daughters, and the house is also a hospital."

"Hmmmmmmm..." Kev rubbed his chin in consideration. The choice does sound reasonable.

He flipped open his phone.

At this time and age, most people would choose a communication device with a touchscreen—not him. He was a person who'll break and lose things too easily to have things such as an I-pod or blackberry. He would lose it within the two week mark.

So it's better to have a cheap phone that won't break even if it were dropped from a three-story building.

He dialed the numbers effortlessly. Beverly thought he was contacting the Kurosaki household, so she was prepared to move out of this dump.

But it was wrong.

"Hey G got a sec...yeah I've got a good offer for ya...Heard of the Kurosaki's opening a room for rent?...Price? It's cheap—too cheap..."

He was calling someone else and giving him the address number.

"Yeah good luck with that...keep in touch."

Kev disconnected the line and kept his phone in his pocket. He then looked upon Beverly whose now giving him a puzzled look.

"What? That? Just a friendly offer to a friend."

"I know that! Just why!" She screamed at him. Good thing the background music of Awake and alive covered her voice from getting to anybody elses' ears.

"Do I look like I'm writing a bleach fic? Trust me he'll have better inspiration having a better workplace."

Beverly was unable to give a better rebuttal. She just frowned at him and continued to look for a better workplace.

"The remodeled Going Merry that is now being placed on land has no owner is free for dibs?"

"No it's not. Someone just messaged me that Deadzep just bought it for almost nothing."

"Really? From who you got this info." 

"Trade secret."

"I'm your assitant. The word trade secret is only an excuse for me to not kick your ass."

Another low blow to the poor writer.

"...Just keep going..."

"Then next, the Houzuki mansion. One room that used to belong to Kurenai Shinkurou is now vacant so they're going to allow people to rent it until he comes back. The price is a bit high but the quality of the place is top-class."

"Impossible, if I were to stay there I would have to take the risk of getting the attacks from one of the 13 inner families. Give it to Palad1n; he should enjoy the suspense."

"Next up, the apartment next to the Hanamaru Ramen shop has plenty of rooms for us to use. There's rooms from tiny rat holes to king-sized beds. And we can get assistance from a cracker who is living there(just don't forget to give her a doctor pepper). So...interested?"

"Nope...but pass the offer to Cookie Munster Girl."

"Sigh...well, moving on. Currently, Golden's darkness is buying a new ship—so her old one is up for grabs. There's an Ai installed within it that came from the interstellar convention. The ship itself is also like a moving fortress."

"Yami-chan thinks of buying a new one huh? But I think space currency is different from ours right."

"The currency she's using is from the Clistoe galaxy. The exchange rate is 30,000$=1 C.S. Dollar."

"...what's the price of her old ship?"

"20,050 C.S. Dollar."

"...Low budget...not enough funds...new place..."

"I hate having a poor boss... I'll just advise Fangking then. He seems to have enough money."

"Agreed"

"There's a lot more pages so we'll keep going...this sounds good. The room on top of the braun tube shop in Akiba. We won't have to travel too far to get our supplies(manga, anime, and offline games)."

"Wait...isn't it still occupied? I'll call them."

"Sure, why not."

Kev flipped open his phone and dialed the number on the top of the page.

It took a few seconds, then he got connected.

"Hello is this ?...Yes, thank you. I would like to ask you about the vacant room...it isn't...by who?...Ah I see...would there be anyone filling in instead of him when he leaves?...yes, yes, sorry for the trouble."

"What did he say?"

"The room is used by Okabe Rintarou. He's not paying the rent properly so they forgot to take out the add on that page. And even if he kicks Okabe out, Light will take his place right away."

"I see. Then we'll have to take this. The container that was placed on top of the apartment complex. The former tentant, Nishijou Takumi, is going to move into his parent's house after that great earthquake. So it's free for use, and the price is almost zero."

"Then next...Mahora's log cabin?"

"Too scary"

"Emiya Kiritsugu's house?"

"Too dangerous"

"Dojo of the Kamikaze style swordsmanship and home of the Ikaruga's?"

"MORE dangerous than the one before"

Beverly twitched her eyebrow. She stood up and started shouting.

"Vongola family mansion!" 

"Too pricy!"

"Shibusen's dormatory!"

"Too many people!"

"Tristain Academy of magic!" 

"Too fairytale-ish(?)!" 

"The Fairy tail guild base!"

"That's still fairytail-ish!"

"Arrrrrrrrgghh!'

"WaaaaaaaaahHHH!"

After exchanging many shouts at each other at an impressive volume, these two start panting with exhaustion. In the end they were left with one page in Beverly's big book.

"Last one..." Beverly said with a dry and tired tone.

"Just say it..." Kev himself was not in a better state.

"...fine...it's...the Hokage's office in...the hidden leaf village?..."

"...That's the only choice...we'll take it..."

Beverly formed a light smile and picked up her phone. Unlike her boss, she uses an I-phone 4. She slid through the contacts and then found who she wanted to call in the T section.

Trrrrrr...trrr...trrrrrrrrrrr...TICK

"Hello Tsunadae? Yeah...I'm calling to ask you about that room you're opening...right..."

Seeing Beverly happily negotiating with the person on the other end, Kev hung his head on the big couch and took a sip from a can that was nearby. He looked around this place one more time.

Even though it's old, damp, and makes noises at times, but this is considered his second home. HE made many of his proudest works in here, in good and bad, sickness and in health, he's alsways been here to write.

Now it's time to leave for a better place.

"What an AUCTION!"  
>Beverly's sudden scream made Kev turn his eyes to her. Something in her eyes tells him that this isn't going to end well.<p>

"You're kidding me! No one can have that good timing and call the same time...what the starting price is already given...45000 yen! You're joking!"

Kev didn't show any emotion in his face, but he's really burning inside. He has to agree with Beverly; no one can have that good timing and call the same time. No matter how many times you simulate this situation in your mind, the outcome of someone in this world calling the same person is about 0.01%; unless the receiver is a person who gets calls on a regular basis. In this case, the receiver is a person who hardly receives calls.

There are over 6 billion people in the human population-70%of that has means of technological communication. The possibility of a single person receiving calls from ten people or up doesn't sound impossible does it?

But actually the laws of probability is still prohibiting that chance from happening too easily.

It's like rolling dice.

You mark one side of it and keep rolling. The chances of hitting the marked side is 1/6.

If you increase the amount of the dice being rolled, the odds and possibilities increases. Which means that if there were 5 dices and only one marked side, your chances of getting the mark side would probably be 1/30.

But there's one fact that everyone overlooks. Even if the number of risks and other possibilities increases, the dices are still set as individuals. That means even if you were to roll over a hundred dices, the chances of getting a marked side would still remain as 1/6.

Not only that, one person may roll the dice and get the marked side every time if it's the best case scenario. So the equation used to test the probability of each circumstance must be taken after the circumstance has already taken place.

So receiving the phone call at this time may seem as the best case scenario as rolling a piece of dice. But Kev is thinking of some other possibility.

Rolling dice and getting six everytime is almost impossible.

Unless it was rigged.

With that assumption in mind, Kev picked up his phone and started going through his contacts.

He clicked his tongue. He forgot to add this person's number to the contact list, so he has to go through the call history to find this person's number.

"What are you doing?"

Beverly who put down her phone already asked Kev who's quickly searching for something in his phone.

"Chad's number."

Chad001, one of the professional reviewers of the TOARU verse.

"You serious?..you're going to get murdered! You know how that person hates putting yourself into your own fanfic!" 

Of course he knows. He knows too well how pessimistic Chad is at people who put themselves into their own fanfiction. It may sound unprofessional, but Chad is still one of the best reviewers who ever reviewed on this fanfiction; even if he isn't here that frequent.

"I have to make this call. Chad's the only one possible who could make this call. Chad rigged this auction to happen."

"Chad...you ain't serious?" Beverly showed a face full of disbelief at her boss. Kev, not caring about his assistant's doubts, just ran through the call history.

"Say you are calling that person, what are you going to ask?" she said, trying to keep a normal tone of voice. That distortion of her voice wasn't able to escape his perception.

"Nothing much...just 'Why are you doing this?'"

"I see...aren't you afraid of flames..."

She's asking to him what every writer asks himself or herself before publishing his/her work. When a story lacks something, readers are to show their opinion by reviews and discussions. At times there are negative reviews sent.

These are flames to writers.

The psychological fire that is able to burn the hands of the writers till they are unable to write again.

Kev himself received it once or twice. He took care of it with some drastic measures so he's still able to continue.

But he has never receive flames from a person of Chad's level.

Heh.

He smirked a bit and made a disgusting giggle in his throat. As though he is thinking of defying some type of sacred law.

Beverly saw this and gulped.

"Flames?...If I'm afraid of that I would've stopped this thing like my TOARU daycare fic 4 months back."

TOARU daycare...his first fic on this website. Some setbacks made him stop updating it.

"You sound as though you don't care the reader's opinion." Beverly couldn't believe her voice is sounding right now.

"Don't care? If you put it that way, I'll lose all my loving readers", he spread his arms to the side to show his sense, "I just respect my own ideas and write something they would never expect."

Kev stood up and reached a can of CHAKUZA that was left unattended on the glass table. One hand and the other hand prepared to press the call button. He seems to have found the correct number already.

"You'll never be able to able to reach the level you want if you still think like that."

"Huh?"

"I mean you wrote in your profile 'the writer that will become a legend' and yet you say shit like this."

"It's shit alright...but it's shit that will surpass everyone."

"You don't know how stupid you sound right now."

"Whatever", he's still keeping a smirk on his face, "Do what every one wants, follow the flow of society, be the slave of the media. But I'll never be that slave. I serve no man but myself...I cannot accomplish uncommon dreams via common methods"

"...at times like these you sound abnormally cool. You've got a fever or something?"

"Just shut up..." he applied more force on the thumb that's on the call button, "Let's do this!"

Press!

_Party rock is in the house tonight..._

"Part rock...what a coincidence...heh"

_Everybody just have a good time..._

"You okay with this?"

Beverly asked with a worried look. Kev just returned with a confident smile that was sure that it could even light the room up.

_And we gonna make you lose your mind..._

"It's okay Beverly...We writer's choose to burn in the flames of criticism, or die slowly by the acid called formalism...I chose flames..."

_Everybody just have a good time..._

Kev turned his eyes to towards the small staff entrance, Kamijou just came in with Kumokawa and Sora. The small seems hungry so Kumokawa separated from Kamijou to find her some food.

_Party rock is in the house tonight..._

Kamijou didn't see him yet, so he moved away from the couch which takes too much attention. It's not a good time to meet Kamijou yet. He decided to mix in with the crowd that is moving like a large wave ready to crash into the coast.

_Everybody just have a good time..._

People kept bumping in to him; both front and back. The tides of partying people didn't seem to mind too—stepping on to his foot and all. But he didn't care and walked by, pushing the passerby's shoulders as he did so.

_And we gonna make you lose your mind..._

He could now perfectly see the plane that unleashes the ankle-height mist. People were on it's wings and wheels. They seem to be enjoying themselves.

As for the one who coordinated all this, he was restless. The person on the other end won't pick up the phone. If it's not picked up, it's not because that Chad forgot to pick up the phone and all, it's a way to create a mental breakdown...

And it was working...

Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up,

PICK UP!

_We just wanna see ya shake that...click!_

"[...]"

"...Chad...you there?

"[...]"

"Uk..."

No response from the other end. He's still messing with Kev's mind.

The writer had no choice but control his breathing and think on what to say.

He was patient.

Minutes and minutes past, he stood there unmoving no matter how many people go by.

This was a talk that would take some time.

Both are people who has expertise in different fields.

Kevslave was an amateur writer with only 2 publications, while Chad001 was a professional reviewer with creative thoughts and reasonable adjustment skills.

When it comes to a cold war such as this, Chad would win by a landslide.

Swoosh! 

Kev had a chill run through his back.

He felt like someone's gaze is locked on to him. It's the feeling of a stronger being looking down on an inferior one.

The pressure is extremely incomparable. Kev felt the acid in his stomach moving about, the cold sweat run through his back, and his muscles slowly stiffening.

Whose looking at me? WHO!

"[...Whose eyes are those eyes?]"

"!"

Kevslave almost fell to his knees. Those words just passed through the phone gave him a heart-attack. It felt as though he was splashed with cold ice water. But it wasn't the words that scared him.

To kev, those words almost sounded like a joke swung around by freaks of a certain anime.

What he was scared of was the voice.

It was both human yet monstrous.

It was a mixture of a child's, an adult's, a senile man, a boy, a girl, and many other voices. It was a symphony of many people singing at once. The perfect synchronization of voices.

Kev doesn't know whether he should respond to those words or not.

"[Kevslave is it?]"

Before he could decide anything, the voice on the other end of the phone rang out.

"...Chad001...how's life?" Kev finally calmed himself down and gave an improper greeting.

"[Fine so far...but answer me something would ya?]"

Kev gulped.

"What?"

"[Why are you on the phone right now?]

Chad asked the question right away. The question Kev wasn't able to answer.

"To call you...obviously..."

"[Cut it...you know what I mean...So again, why are you ON THE PHONE?]"

The voice at the end of the sentence sounded more deep and threatening than the others.

He's asking "Why is KEVSLAVE in the FIC himself?".

"I have my reasons...I'm here to ask about something else." Kev was able to speak at a more precise tone so as to not sound intimidated."

"[We're not going anywhere till we finish THIS?]"

Chad was persistent.

This makes it hard for Kevslave to continue; so he allowed to carry this on.

"What do you want Chad?"

"[You know perfectly, RIGHT?]"

"Right...I added myself in. Is it that much of a problem.

"[...haha]"

"Why are you laughing?...What's so funny?"

"[hahahahah...hahahah...]"

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY DAMMIT!"

"[!]"

The insane laughter of many people sounded like a concerto of madness. Kevslave couldn't help but grit his teeth at the sound echoing in his right ear.

"[hahaha...to think you'll play dumb?...you know what I'm talking about."

"Adding myself as part of the cast is not illegal. If it is, I'll shut this thing down myself."

"[Still using your own words as weapons I see. And good you still know what we're talking about."

"I'm no idiot...I've read your profile."

"[Then this conversation should be easy]"

"For you it is. I'm suffocating here." 

"[Hah...still having a sense of humor I see. That's good. You'll live a long time keeping it up.]"

"Yeah, if I tell my friends to stop sticking cigarettes at me and passing red bulls."

"[hehehe...you can't stop can you?]"

"It's my technique to calm down."

"[Mind if I use it at times?]"

"Knock yourself out."

"[That's enough...let's get to business]"

"...shit"

"[-It just occurred to me; the reason people write things like self-inserts, and then put them on this site, is so that they can feel that their twisted fangasm are accepted by other, sentient, beings. By placing it story format, with other quality works, they hope to pass their daydreams off as equally-qualified products, and then by playing on the kindness of other people to feel social acceptance in their, otherwise, completely nonsensical dreams of importance]"

"What the fuck are you talking about?..."

He grinded his teeth hard as he heard that.

"-And the worst part is",he continued even when he heard the writer's agitation, "when they include things like 'no flames please' or 'first fic', they are purposely warding away any of the more experienced/competent members, and filtering through so that only their own kind would actually read it, and praise them for it..."

Even though Chad001 is not saying this directly towards the writer-as he is right now directing this to all self-insert fic writers-Kev could not help but clench his fist till it bled.

"[...Leading to some regurgitation of an endless fangasm. And why wouldn't it? Self-insert writers couldn't possibly flame a self-insert fic, that would contradict every illusion they've surrounded themselves with, and point out the glaring flaws within their own fan-utopia. In fact, I CHALLENGE any self-insert writers who may one day read this, which is highly improbable, as I don't write, and I only review decent/non-self-insert fics, to TRY to flame another self-insert fic, without pointing out plot holes or grammar/writing style...which is the easy way out.]"

The writer was struck hard like lightning. Those words just said by the legendary reviewer gave him an irregular heartbeat. The level of this conversation just elevated to a psychological war between a third-world country and the world's most industrially advanced nation.

All what he said just now seems to be true to most people who hears it.

Just like followers of a mighty dictator. He has words to sway the hearts of people to follow him.

That is Chad001.

...Luckily,

the writer came prepared.

"-Seriously, do you think the point of my fic is just to put myself in it, do us all a favor; keep that to yourself."

His voice got more harsh and vile. He doesn't want to be defeated by this reviewer.

"[heh..you seem to have found some type of resolution?]"

"Damn right I did", a smirk ran through his face, "I decided to self-insert myself because of you Chad001."

"[...]"

An uncomfortable silence came through the other end of the line. The reviewer would never expect that to come from the weak-looking writer.

"That's right. I read your profile Chad-san. The part that says 'self-insert should be kept in their head' or something like that", he swirled his free hand in the air to make a annoying gesture "Personally, I0 think you have a point. Some Oc's are already unbearable, why put a hopeless real-life person in, right?"

He was really agreeing with Chad. But something in his tone of voice indicates that he is not on the same side.

"Even through I want to agree with you...I must decline the thought."

"[...why, may I ask, you think that?]"

Another reply after a long silence came from the other end. This time the twisted tone sounded almost challenging.

"Good you ask", still confident, "You know, I used to think exactly like you. Self-inserts are complete outcasts, people who like to write about rape and guy-sex are weirdos, OC are too plenty, shit like that."

Yes, he used to think so.

That profile written by Chad001 was like the reflection of himself a month ago. That kind of person who sets rules upon himself so that he feels his life is in control. A guy who raises his own bar high as to meet everyone else's expectations.

That kind of guy.

"But you know what changed me?", he asked to the reviewer on the phone, "You must have got his private message too...the one from PowerPlayer."

PowerPlayer, a member on the website. He is not that famous nor unfamous. He's considered a normal writer, just like Kevslave, in the eyes of everyone else.

But he did something.

Something memorable on June 20th 2012.

He sent a message to the writers of this website.

The message wasn't so long that it will make you bored, and it was also not to short to make it seem meaningless.

The amount of text and the wording used within it spread enough impact he deserved.

This is how his message went:

IMPORTANT!: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,

lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex

scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the

petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can do.

someones organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that

we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,

don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people

participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories

seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if

you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if

we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.! i'm sending this to everyone in my inbox

-PowerPlayer

This message was treated like nonsense to some, but great motivation. To others. He is a simple writer who wants to keep the balance and motto of this website going.

[Unleash Your Imagination]

Three simple words that is written on the homepage of this website, a combination of many letters that sunk into the hearts of newbies everywhere, a code that advanced writers hold there heart to, and the dream of the creators of this website.

PowerPlayer was one who respected that code.

He wanted to unleash his imagination so that the world may know that'This is who I am, and no one can change that'. Not only that, he wanted others to express who they are also-no matter how rejected they are in society.

This message was directed to no one in particular. Not to writers, not to reviewers, not even to readers, it was meant for everyone.

One man may not make a difference, but when more than one works together, they can take down anything.

That's why Kev changed his mind, that's why he stopped being a guy who becomes fussy on what he reads, that's why he started writing stuff for the hell of it, that's why he wants people to change by reading this chapter.

He wants to be like Powerplayer.

PowerPlayer may be a guy who likes sex, violence, and yaoi, but at least he's a guy who's not afraid to show it out. He had the choice to keep it to himself, but he threw that choice away so that he can walk the path he planned on when he decide on that username of his.

PowerPlayer-the one who has the power to crush and create everything with numbers.

And now, the website is trying to decrease the freedoms of writers by deleting our pride and joys. it may seem detestable to some, but to the writers and some readers, it's the most precious treasure the mind could receive. So we have the right to lead the way and continue our dreams if we choose to.

That's human.

Freedom was given to us. We have no right to take that from anyone else. And to quote from PowerPlayer himself:

**To all of you who have been oppressed and have had your Submit your Own Tribute stories reported. WE ARE REBELLING! It's time to start governing our OWN stories and if these people can't leave us be, then we WILL strike back! There are far too many SYOTs out there for them to start reporting us now and if we don't do something about it, these stories will cease to exist. I am getting a petition going to show the mediators of that we want that rule changed for the peace of mind of us Hunger Game fans! If you're with me, please copy and paste the petition below onto your profile and type your pen name so that others will know you're on board. (And after you're done, please PM me so I know that you signed so I can keep an eye on this thing.) **

**Once we hit 500 pen names, we'll aim for 1,000. Thanks to everyone for reading this and in the words of the great Katniss Everdeen...**

**"Fire is Catching! And if we burn, you burn with us!" **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Bittersweet Applesauce, The Epic Bookworm, Shadowming1998, Plancor, Rebel Autumn Summer, RuexxRose, Katniss Peeta Perfect, Maddie Rose, Sylvanna, Kateriffic, Team Cato, lanamere, iluvmusicsomuch, Lidimoon, PowerPlayer and more people that I don't really care about.**

"[...I see]"

Kevslave did not know that he said all that out loud through the phone. But he was sure that it was beneficial for him that Chad001 heard all that.

"[So you're just doing this self-insert to direct your point on the freedom of imagination-not self-interest?]"

"If you heard me say 'write for the hell of it' you should get my point. It's kinda fun, but I don't think I'll spoil it by using it too many times. This might be the last time I show up. So you're partially right...it's to show my point."

"[I'm assuming you won't change your mind right? Not even if I never show my face ever again?]"

He's trying to break Kevslave once more. He's not evil, but Chad had a knack for doing this kind of stuff. Of course he'll come check the Sports day fic from time to time, but he might not review that's all. That's what's frustrating to Kevslave. But he already dragged this conversation this far, not continuing would just indicate that he's a coward, nothing more nothing less.

"People don't walk to a path that they see that no one is walking.. I'm different! I know no one in person that motivated me in writing but I chose to be a write the way I see fit. That's why this lonely path I'm walking will not be the worst path, because it's the path 'I' chose."

"[High ego for a writer who's been missing for three weeks...]"

"Yep! Bare with me! But I'll be sure to not disappoint you Chad-sama!"

His harsh voice became childish and playful; as if to befriend the reviewer on the other line of the phone. He's not in person, but there's a feeling that he's grinning happily on the other end.

"[It seems you have defeated one of the hardest challenges...what about another?]"

"What are you talking about this time? You're going to condemn me with another theory of yours?"

These were like playing a game of chase. If one were to stop, he'll lose. And right now, Kev is leading by a reach of the arm; slowing down only a little would mean his absolute defeat.

"[First...fell your blazer's pocket]"

A demand came from the phone.

"What now? I hope it's not-!"

He was feeling his blazer's pocket as he said so. But he choked on his words after he did so.

His supposedly empty pocket was filled with something. It was only one object; should be about the size of a pocket book. The hardness and sound once tapped proved that the object was metallic. Also, there was a feeling of a handle attached to the end of it.

"...why is there a pistol in my pocket?"

"[hahahaha...I have a few strings in the business. Having someone secretly drop a glock in your blazer's pocket is no big deal from my position]"

The hundred voices resonating through the phone line broke into a light laugh once more. But this was no joke. The feeling of the cold weapon in his pocket felt real and deadly. An object that can kill a man in a split second doesn't sound too pleasant towards a man who has no intention on using it.

"What is it this time?"

His voice lost half it's confidence while speaking. Meaning that he's falling into the reviewer's trap.

"[Just a game we are playing...ever heard of do or dare?]"

Of course he has heard it before. The stupid game children or drunkards play to pass the time. The mechanics are simple. It's just a game to test the courage of the one participating by letting them attempt to do miraculous stunts.

"[But let's change the rules a bit...I'll be the only one daring you.]"

"That sounds surprisingly fair."

Kev snorted sarcastically.

"[Let me finish...the rules are changed, so the amount of turns I'm allowed to do is limited isn't there.]"

"How many rounds are we talking about?"

Kev failed to keep his composure any longer and started to squint his eyes and gnash his teeth.

"[Just one...if I lose, I'll stop and leave politely...possibly give you that new workspace...Of course, it's your choice to choose.]"

It seems more fair now than when he first said it. But something just looks odd. Too bad the writer wasn't able to percept that and went along with it by saying a simple "Yes".

"What are you daring?"

"Heheheheh...nothing much really..." he's trying to sound mysterious and ghastly by leaving a moment of awkward silence and a light giggle from time to time.

Some thing was wrong.

"[I dare yo to not kill yourself with that gun...]"

Something was definitely wrong.

"Don't shoot myself...you're risking something like a fancy workplace in the leaf village for something like this?...I'd rather..."

"[The game is still going]"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"[It means, the dare is over when I say it's over...and I say It'll be over in 10 minutes and 45 seconds.]"

The exact number gave a weary feeling.

"[I'm going to make you kill yourself]"

"How will you do that Chad001?"

"[Simple...]", a rustling sound was heard behind the phone, "[I just traumatize you with this info.]"

Bring!

A message got into Kevslave's phone. It was from Chad001. A very short message that should be harmless to anyone.

Not to him.

It said: Sportsday chapter 8 part 6

Kev's face instantly paled. His palms were sweaty, and his ears were clearly shaking.

That part, that chapter, that scandle.

"[If I'm correct...you copied some parts from another writer did you?]"

It's correct.

But Kev didn't say it out loud. To be exact, he copied A certain christmas from Cookie Monster Gurl. First he wanted to write a Misak and Touma fight scene, but the structure was never right. He tried and failed, tried and failed, tried and failed. He ws at the brink of shattering.

But he found the easy way out.

The plot was just perfect.

The fight scene was carefully written.

And he took advantage of it.

"[Do you see it...her face?]"

Yes he sees it.

The face of a girl with moderate height, long blonde hair, and emerald colored eyes. The face of a cheerful girl who seems to light the room by just standing there. The face of a girl who has always been giving him support.

And he took that for granted.

He used the most devious way possible a person could do towards another writer.

He tries to use his palm to massage his temples, but he can't erase the face of that girl off his mind.

Stop smiling at me!

"[You took her work...what kind of dipshit are you?]"

Kev couldn't say anything to him.

No...he can't.

Kev can't deny a word he was saying; no matter what scenarios he places in his mind.

"[Depressed? feel like dieing anytime soon?]"

The voice on the phone was provoking him.

And as much as he wants to get out of this conversation, Chad was right.

Every darn word of it...

"[Well then...good I came with a solution. It's in your pocket.]"

"Where are you! Where are you!"

Kev turned his head and body to every direction quickly; searching for the enmity called Chad001.

His eyes blood-shot, the strength of his grip slowly increasing, the sound of teeth grinding getting louder and louder. He was even more restless than when he made the decision to call this person.

That gaze he felt before was surely from the premium reviewer.

Where is he!

Everyone that passes around him doesn't look like they have a phone, nor were they speaking.

"[This is your world...you guess]"

He stopped his steps. The crazy movements that he made a few seconds ago came to a halt. But the sweat did not stop—not even by a milliliter. In fact, the sweat got more cold and more frequent.

Chad's nearby.

That's all he knows. The feeling of the gaze is intense, but it was as though it was filling the entire room. So it was hard to tell where it was coming from.

Where?

Where?

Where?

Where?

Where?

Where?

Where?

Where?

….

…...

…...

…...

…...

"Behind me..."

He said with a shivering voice. He said it, but he did not turn back.

It was like a game.

A game between two people. It was a match of a boy against the owner of that gaze.

If he were to turn back now, it would be gameover for him. There's no reset, there's no save point, and there is no absolutely no extra life. It would end everything.

He's not to dumb to not know the basics of that.

Life is full of disappointments; that is absolute. Things have consequences; that's the first thing we learn. We are human; that's what can't be changed no matter how you resemble something.

When you put all those things together, you have one thing that is both fact and forgery.

Life.

That's what you get.

Both lie and truth, light and darkness, saint and sinner, left and right...

Life...that simple word.

People always say that life is amazing, great, and use it in the phrase "big as life itself"...that's the lie. Life is smaller than you think. Thinking otherwise means pride.

That life means the person who walks, and breathes, and eats, and sleeps, and sees the true meaning itself...that's the truth.

But that's also human.

Human=life.

life=lie/truth

And no normal human is able to escape the LIE. Nor could they accept the TRUTH.

Kevslave also knows that.

He's still human. He's still both LIE and TRUTH. He can never be the same as those great men in legends and fairytales. He can only look up and worship that man, and hope for a better life. And right now, his life is about to be threatened by a human-being stronger than him.

He really wants to cry. He really wants to scream. He really wants to run away.

None of that he can do.

He can only stand there and tremble.

"[It's OVER for YOU...]"

The phone already left his ear and is now next to his thigh, but the sound could still be heard.

Kevslave trembled. Kevslave fell to the ground. Kevslave reached into his blazer.

….

….

….

…

…

He picked up a gun.

He pointed the cold muzzle to his head. His hand was shaking—it wasn't hesistation. He knows what he's doing. If he couldn't even turn to face his enemies, how could he even write a proper ending to this fic.

Yes, the ending...

"I'LL BECOME...THE ENDING..."

He mumbled those words to himself. No one heard that. No one even looked. They didn't care if a boy placed a pistol next to his head and was ready to pull the trigger. It was like a trance. It was that, otherwise Kev was invisible.

The finger next to the trigger was shaking nonstop. But it was sure to be pulled soon.

Chad was laughing softly behind the phone. Maybe he was covering his mouth. But Kev doesn't know anymore.

He's at his most pathetic pose. On his knees, left arm hung limp, head losing it's balance, and right hand holding a firearm.

But then...

He saw something.

He saw someone.

It was a boy.

And he was standing there talking with Beverly. Kev couldn't make out the words, but he could make out how the boy looks like.

Spiky black hair and blue eyes.

…

…

...

"[What's wrong?...PULL THE TRIGGER...]"

The phone that fell next to his leg a while ago was medium for someone's ghastly voice. He looked down at it. He used his free left hand to lift it up. He placed it next to his ear.

"What's up?" 

"[What's up?... Have you gone mad or something?]"

"Nope...not yet." 

Kev heard Chad clicked a tongue. The reason maybe the smirk on his face.

"What? Feeling insecure about my confidence. Don't be...this is a good thing."

"[No matter what you say, I can' get the reason on why you're so fresh all of a sudden.]"

"Spiky-haired boy."

"[...Kamijou Touma.]"

"Bingo...there has never been a more chivalrous and justice-coordinated character ever written that doesn't seem too fake."

"[...]"

He's not sure whether Chad agrees with him or not, but it seems like he admits that some parts of it are true.

"So if I give up so easily...how am I gonna call myself his fan? Copying Cookie monster gurl's work? I'll just rewrite it and bow for forgiveness ten-thousand times!"

"[Congratulations...you win this round...]"

"It's not over yet."

"[What are you talking about?]"

This is the first time a confused voice was heard from Chad001.

"It's more fair if I play this game too. So here's the rule..."

Kev turns around and points the pistol forward.

"...Don't die..."

The direction that the gun was pointing was the HSB-002's pilot's seat. A man was sitting there.

It's hard to make out what he looks like, but one can vaguely see the figure of a man in a white uniform with shoulder-length brown hair.

Bang!

The trigger was pulled, and a splatter of dark red was made on the window shield.

"[Amazing...to think you'll pull this stunt...]"

"It's amazing you aren't dead."

"[Hehehe...who do you think I am? If I'll die by that cheap-trick, stop calling me Chad001.]"

"So what now? Anymore challenges?"

"[Nah, I'm bored already. See you somewhere in the future.]"

"Yeah sure. See ya."

And then the sound of the other end disconnecting was heard. He must be in a hurry—with all the other reviewing jobs he has to do.

Kev dropped the gun on the floor and kicked it somewhere far. It's strange that no one heard or noticed that gun fire. They only moved about by the beat of Home by Three Days Grace.

With something else in mind, the writer triumphantly walked back with his hands in his pockets.

PART 4

"Hey boss, how did it go?"

Beverly asked as the writer walked in as if nothing has happened. Instead of a verbal reply, he just nodded to indicate that everything was OK.

"Good, I'll hate to find a new employer during this economical crisis."

Of course there was no crisis going on whatsoever, but Beverly just wanted to sound dramatic. Knowing her well, Kev dropped the matter and looked around the couch.

When he left, the U shape couched had only him sitting on it, but now, all 8 seats are occupied.

The order of arrangements were Beverly Seethrough, Kamijou Touma, Tsukumi Sena, Sogiita Gunha, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Aogami Pierce, Fukiyose Seiri, and Uiharu Kazari.

It was not strange to meet Kamijou here, even if his clearly injured; seeing it in a cast and all. Sena was more of a surprise. The little genius girl was neglected and didn't show-up at all during the fights. Last anyone saw of her was with Kanzaki in that mobile tent. She kept sending deathly glares at the writer while clinging on to Kamijou's functional arm.

(What? Don't be mad at me for giving you less screen-time.)

Next was Sogiita Gunha. He was the most expected to show-up. Not only were the people who got eliminated were allowed to join, but he made a deal before hand so that he will be able to attend the after-party even without the doctor's approval-probably why he's still wearing the patients pajamas. He's now mumbling some stuff into Kamijou's ear about "Guts and Glory". Possibly the level 5 wants a fiery rematch. And as everyone else knows, Kamijou would decline the offer.

Tsuchimikado and Aogami were happy join, but they were supposed to stay in bed right now. The reason is simple. Tsuchimikado is in a full-body cast; not being able to move properly like a human, but more like a jointless robot. As for Aogami, he's wrapped from haed to toe with bandages. The smell of alcohol and morphine they used during and after the surgery are still stuck to him. But these two idiots are currently enjoying the food and drinks left on the table. But there's no need to worry about them finishing the food too fast. Because they are now trying their best to even life their arms.

Fukiyose had internal bleeding so she was also supposed to stay in the hospital. But the miraculous medical breakthrough of Academy City was able to make walk on her two feet again in only an hour. Even the stitch marks are not left once the laser therapy of Academy City has been executed. So she is right now trying her best to keep watch on the Delta force. "Who knows what these idiots will do?" was her thoughts.

As for Uiharu, she was called by Beverly because they used to share some history together during some incident that occurred outside Academy City. Saten was called too, but she said she wanted to accompany Misaka. That's why Uiharu is currently fidgeting and didn't even take one sip of the soda in her can.

Uiharu...this could be useful.

"Beverly."

He called his assistant.

"What?"

"Take my laptop under the couch and show them the schedule I made. Follow that schedule and we'll wrap this up."

"You're not joining?"

"If I maintain self-insert any further, the public will consider this as 'personal intrerest' rather than 'a harmless presentation'. So I better leave when I can."

"I thought you said you weren't afraid of other's opinions?"

"True, but it's also true that I'm trying to ask people to join the campaign. If I lose all of the readers once by going overboard with this, the main force of our party would stay at an unsatisfied level. So it's not that I'm afraid, I'm just bailing out when I'm no longer needed to execute the remaining part of this chapter."

"I think you're still making this out of self-interest."

"It's kind of fun...but I hate to ruin the story with a lame character like myself. Anyways, I don't feel like an OC or self-insert would make this story seem better to me nor the audience. Putting myself in sounded good at first, but the second I'm writing this just feels off. Having Sena and Takitsubo's dad succeed in getting the crowd was already a miracle. So I better not waste time with an old joke...Twice, there's not enough seats."

"So this is goodbyes."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Both of them said there farewells and Kev left the couch before he disappeared into the large crowd of people. It took not too long to completely not see his dark brown colored hair. Once he's out of sight, Beverly reached her hand under the large U shaped couch and got a rectangular, metallic object.

"So what now?" Kamijou was the one who blurted out the question. He heard their conversation from his position and assumed that their supposed to do something with the laptop she pulled out.

"Well, he said we're supposed to do what this thing tells us to do. But there's one problem."

"And that is...?"

"The idiot forgot to tell me the password and file location."

Silence fell in the 8 people circle. Currently they are all thinking the same thing no matter what size or age.

[The guy is an idiot]

"So what now?" was the question of Fukiyose.

"We bang with our fist!" was Sogiita's suggestion.

"We could random the numbers?" was Kamijou's suggestion.

"We should take it's memory out and decide what to do with it later." was Aogami's suggestion.

"Maybe we could lie to him that we already did what he inputted in there." was Tsuchimikado's suggestion.

"..." was Uiharu timidly raising her hand.

"Yes?" was Beverly asking the flower girl.

"I think I can...crack it."

"You can hack?" that was the baka trio having a bewildered face. Tsuchimikado may have found out already, but he just wanted to join his friends.

"...Just a little...I have my free time..."

If modesty was a crime, Uiharu would receive the death penalty.

She is very talented on the computer, as she can hack into almost all of Academy City's systems with ease. In fact, her main job in Judgement is working on the computer and use it to support the other members, such as picking up info on trouble makers. This more than makes up for her weak esper ability and lack of physical strength.

Uiharu had created a security system that is one of the 10 strongest systems of Academy City, which earned her a great reputation (and many challenges that led to the arrests of many skilled hackers) in the hacker's community under the alias of Gatekeeper. However. for some reasons, the Academy City's Board of Director did not trust in her abilities and didn't put her in charge of the public system, which created an odd situation that the Judgement's Office where she works has had stronger defenses than the databanks that held all of Academy City's data.

So if anyone could hack this normal computer, it would be her.

And as mentioned, she only took a few seconds to crack the code and filter all the files so that the schedule the were looking for would be found.

"Flash man..." that was what Kamijou said lightly after seeing her typing speed. But the girl just groaned as she was seen as a guy who only missed one word, but scored an amazing speed of 81 words per minute (WPM) – on an iPhone no doubt.

"Here..." the girl was still groaning as she turned the monitor so that everyone could see. The schedule was a simple one column table with different activities typed all over. He must have wanted all of them to participate in them.

"Do we have to do all that?" Fukiyose grumbled as she saw the list of things they got to do for the next hour or two.

"We're free, so what they heck?", Beverly scrolled down the page to see what's first ,"...First up...watch the 'Crash down-the Movie version'...huh?"

"What movie is that?" Tsuchimikado asked.

"Hope it's one with guts!" Sogiita said something like that but got completely ignored.

All of the boys and girls moved to the center of the couch and looked at the screen of the laptop. Because of the small space they have, some had to sit on the armrest, some had to stay on the floor, and Sena was even sitting on Kamijou's lap.

"Move over Tsuchimikado!"

"Nayah! Don't touch that arm Fuki—ayaaaaaaaahh!"

"Let me get stepped on by Fukiyose too—ayaaaaahh! I'm in heaven. Harder, harder! Fukiiiii!"

"Touma-nii can you pass me that popcorn and Pepsi."

"I would like to, but my right hand has no feeling in it."

"Then let the gutsy guy grab it for ya!"

"Sogiita-san! Your elbows are messing my flower headband!"

"Shssh!The movie's starting!"

After the silencing hush by Beverly, the entire group went still and watched the prologue starting.

{Directed by: Kevslave}

"Idiot..."

"Ego-maniac..."

"Crazy..."

"Trash..."

"Born mad..."

"Typical stooge..."

This is a part when of them insult the director at once. No one knows who said what, but someone named Kevslave was having chills run down his spine.

After the short prologue with the effect of world-zoom in, the movie started...

PART 5

The movie ended 2 hours afterwards...

The people around the couch was silent...

Their eyes widened due to too much intense entertainment...

Even the sound of a pin falling could be heard...

"What was that...?" Kamijou was the first one to break the silence. And then all went wild.

"How did that happen!"

"Misaki at age three looks...woah..."

"(scream!)The sixth is so cool!" 

"Ray Platinaburg...I knew something was wrong with him..."

Comments and reviews were swung around within the eight people spectators.

All of them seemed to be endulged in the movie they have just watched. Judging from the expressions all of them are showing, it must have been a film of epic proportions.

"To think he'll make such a film...too bad there's no sequel."

Beverly said with her arms crossed and one of her index fingers rubbing her chin. She was pondering the movie she just watched. As a professional director herself, she was examining the movie and trying to find problems or any adjustments to be done.

Seeing her raise her fingers like counting must mean that there's a lot of errors.

"Since that's done...what's next?" Uiharu asked Beverly who suddenly lost count.

"Next is...", Beverly scrolled down again,"...there's the Harem competition qualifications that will take place."

"Harem competition?" Kamijou was the one who responded with a compelled expression. He feels that something bad is about to happen.

"There's a warning...if Kamijou and Fukiyose are present during this conversation, drag them out."

Both of the people mentioned gave a confused face. They now wanted to know how this had to do with them.

"Alright, I'll do that!"

Sena's voice was heard. Kamijou looked at his lap, but the long-haired girl was missing. But the voice he just heard didn't came out of nowhere.

They didn't expect what happened next.

"Waaaaaaaah!"

"Huh?...Fukou da!"

Both Kamijou and Fukiyose wailed as their feet left the ground. Both turned their heads to the back.

On the floor stood Sena with her loose labcoat and heavy bagpack; smiling at them with teeth showing. No matter how you think of it, she's the one responsible for lifting them off the floor.

Because there is currently two extremely large mechanical arms extending from her bagpack. It had fingers and joints like a human arm, but the sound of gears turning made people sure that it's robotic.

Those arms are holding both of these highschool students by the waist and lifting them 2 feet above the ground.

"Let go Sena!" Kamijou said as he started to feel naucious. His acid that was burning his stomach at the Calvary match seems to be flowing violently again.

"Sorry Touma-nii, but this is some serious stuff."

Not listening to her beloved Touma-nii, Sena dragged both of them away from the U shaped couch.

Both of them were calling their classmates names, but unlucky for them, the only classmates around are two perverts who are engrossed in this harem topic.

With Kamijou's cursing in the background, Beverly started the next session of this schedule.

"The Harem competition. As you all know, Kamijou Touma is the one with the largest harem in all three protagonists. And we're are supporting it by arranging unexpected meetings with random girls."

Crunch!

The sound of someone crushing some hard object was heard from the baka-duo, but Beverly continued on.

"For example, almost all chapters we add a new member to the harem or emphasized the currrent members that are neglected. Chapter 2 we added Fukiyose, chapter 3 we added Sena, chapter 4 we added Kanzaki Kaori, chapter 5 was Minami Kongou, Chapter 6 was Saten Ruiko, and so on and so on."

Crunch!

Crunch!

More crunching noises were heard from the duo, but Beverly only stared at them and went back to narrating.

"After this, we are going to let one of these heroines be the lead actress until the end of Sportsday. How we give her more attention is confidential information."

"No wonder Fukiyose must not join the conversation no matter what...She's one of the candidates."

Uiharu understood right away why both were transported out; by Sena, another candidate nonetheless.

"So we are trying to get viewers interaction by allowing them to vote."

"Vote?...Why should the viewers vote if all of them were sure to vote for Misaka Mikoto?"

Aogami growled as he was unhappy with Kamijou having such a huge Harem. So he just gave a direct opinion.

It was true that Misaka Mikoto was famous.

Not only is she the most written pairing ever, she is the owner of the Saimoe tiara of 2011 and currently one of the leading heroines in the current round of the Saimoe period of 2012. She is also considered one of the main protagonists in the series.

"That's why we're not going for normal voting."

"Eh?"

Aogami twirled his eyebrows as he heard that said by Beverly. Most votings are done by choosing one person out of all the candidates. The one with the most votes win.

"So may I ask how your voting works?"

Aogami asked back.

"We go for the least chosen."

"You crazy!"

All the people surrounding her yelled the same thing. The words she had just uttered sounded completely like nonsense.

But the blonde-haired director just smiled patiently.

"Have you all read the second round Liar Game?"

She asked out of the blue. Of course people would know it. It's a manga that is getting up the charts at an amazing speed.

At the start of the manga, the lead protagonist - a scrupulously honest college student named Nao Kanzaki - receives a package containing 100 million yen (about 1 million dollars) and a note that she is now a contestant in the Liar Game Tournament. In this fictional tournament, contestants are encouraged to cheat and lie to obtain other contestants' money; those who lose have to bear a 100-million-yen debt. When Nao's first opponent - a trusted former teacher - steals her money, she seeks assistance from a con man named Shin'ichi Akiyama.

The psychology in it is just on another level. The game is separated in to different rounds. The second round Beverly is talking about is a round called minority elimination.

All players are assigned a number and given a badge which displays it. The badge also has a small diamond worth ¥100,000,000 pinned onto it, which is used as the money for the second round. The game the participants play is called "Minority Rule" which consists of players voting with the minority to proceed. Players are allowed to stay at the mansion until eliminated, where they can go home.

The rules are as follow:

First a random player is chosen to ask any question as long is the answer is either "yes" or "no."

Players then vote for either "yes" or "no."

To vote, a player will place either a small sheet saying "yes" or "no" into a box. The paper is numbered to identify who voted for which answer.

Players don't have to vote honestly.

Players are given 6 hours to vote and can vote at any time during the period. Players who don't vote within the time limit are eliminated.

The answer with the most votes is declared the majority and anyone who voted for that answer is eliminated.

If the votes are split in half exactly then the players will vote again.

If two players are left standing at the end, both will win, splitting the ¥2.1 billion between them.

Now the only question is why does this has to do with everything.

"We are using the same rule with the second round. The difference is we are asking the same question every round. The question is 'Girl A is better than Girl B yes or no'. And the we are not revealing which girl is in which round. Only one reader will know the team set-up so that this will not be a scam."

"I see, so how many rounds we are talking about?" the doubtful Aogami asked again.

"One reader will send his or her message only one time", she said and went silent for a few seconds, "But that single message must contain 20 yes or nos. We will gather all the votes and will reveal in the next two chapters which will hopefully be within the next two weeks."

"So you mean we have to send a message like this:YNNNYYYYYYNYYYNNYYNY?...assuming 'Y' is yes and 'N' is no."

Tsuchimikado who remained quiet until now questioned her.

"Exactly. For example in round one, Girl A is Kanzaki and B is Misaka. You don't know who goes with who, so you randomly choose Yes or No. You said you chose Y, and twenty people out of thirty voted Y with you. So does that mean Kanzaki win?"

" Since the question is 'Girl A is better than Girl B yes or no', and there is no correct answer...Kanzaki should win this round."

"Wrong!"

"Huh?"

"If you remember Liar Game, you should know that the least picked is the real winner. So Misaka who has 21 votes less than Kanzaki is the winner of the first round. Misaka scores one point because each victiry is worth one point. The candidates are Fukiyose, Lucia, Kongou, Misaki, and Kanzaki."

"This is very confusing Nyaa", Tsuchimikado rubbed his head in highspeed motion as he swallows all this up, "And why are there only 5!"

"If we go with 20, the viewers won't get bored to PM us. And five goes best with 20. Any questions?" 

"...No." Tsuchimikado hid his injured head away from the embarrassment.

"So I hope people do vote...Now next event...!"

Beverly was about to continue what's projected on the monitor, but something happened.

The laptop disappeared.

"Where is that-Kamijou-kun, what are you doing with it?"

Beverly stared at Kamijou who returned sometime ago. She doesn't know how much he heard that conversation just now, but the look on his face must mean he heard enough.

And right now he's holding that HP laptop in his hands.

"You planning something that includes me?...something...including five girls?" Kamijou sounded surprisingly scary. He even sounded more gruesome than Chad on the phone.

"Kamijou-kun...slowly put that down...I'll hate to buy that..."

"I've read the rest of this schedule already..."

His voice got more deep and horrific. Beverly couldn't help but shiver like a cat.

Currently, she's thinking on how he's able to escape the mechanical grasp of Sena's robotic arms.

Beverly looks over his shoulder. Little Sena is shaking her head and having tears running from her eyes; Fukiyose is trying to comfort her while sweating herself.

Then Beverly looked at the face Kamijou is making right now.

And she gulped.

"(That's a face that will make any kid cry...)"

"You know what this thing says?" Kamijou asked the director, but she's not able to answer due to fear catching her throat.

She only shakes her head mechanically.

"Well here it goes..."

Kamijou took a deep breath and turned the laptop to his face.

"Make Kamijou and Accelerator wear a maid uniform, lock Hamazura and Kamijou in a cage with a lion, see if Kamijou can escape a tank filled with water and explosives, ask Kamijou of his secret fetish fantasies...ya think on messing with my life so much?"

"Woah, woah calm down Kamijou-kun...there's an aura coming out of you which is burning my skin!"

"If you think you can manipulate me like that..."

His left hand that was the only hand holding the laptop was vibrating.

"...THEN I'LL KILL THAT MESSED ILLUION OF YOURS!" 

Kamijou exerted pressure and crushed that laptop into tiny pieces.

Sparks flew for a second as the force was already applied to the device.

The hardware and parts inside the computer slowly touched the floor. Some parts are still hanging from his fingers and the hand that's bleeding because of the monitor shards. Seeing that crimson colored fluid drip on the floor looks like some suspense/thriller movie.

"Kamijou...kun..."

Beverly's eye shook and her arms were trembling. She couldn't compel the right words to say to the furious boy right now. She can only keep the awkward shaking.

"10 seconds..."

Kamijou started crunching his fist in the air with one hand.

"Eh?"

"10 seconds before I throw you out!"

Beverly took no time to jump over the couch and aim her run towards the staff escape route.

"9...8...7...6...5..."

Kamijou did not stop counting down as he ran after the blonde. She is absolutely sweating and crying tears of fear as she ran to the door.

PART 6

"Hurry up Hanzou! We don't want the pig-tailed beast to kill us!" 

That was a voice of a certain Hamazura Shiage. He was hurrying his friend with the ninja-based bandana.

"You try carrying this stuff!"

He yelled back while panting. This was Hanzou Hattori.

"I am carrying my own load."

These two were both panting as they did their contraband talk.

Hamazura was rolling an alluminium barrel that seemed to be full; while having a six-pack of beer hanging on each side of his shoulder.

As for Hanzou, his face is being blocked by a stack of boxes piled up in his arms. All those boxes has the words "18+" written on their sides. It's amazing the skills he collected as a ninja for skill-0ut these many years would end up snuggling alcohol into a middle-school coordinated party.

They have now reached the door that was one of the doors used here. It was the small door only used by staff members. They have already calculated that the least possible place they'll get caught is the most dangerous place 'to' get caught. Atleast they thought it was a smart plan.

"#Pant#Pant# we're here." Hamazura was panting like a dog when they reached the door. Hamazura set his barrel up straight and used it as a substitute chair.

"Finally...I can't take another step!" Hanzou was lying back-first on the floor. The boxes were laid equally on his left and right. He took his Skill-Out jacket off and placed it on one of the stacks. There were eight boxes in total.

"Are you sure the Judgment middle-schooler is not around?"

Hamazura questioned his ninja friend.

"The coast is clear. My contacts told me that she's busy holding off a group of girls from a church somewhere in England..."

"You sound glum...why's that?"

"Because...Yomikawa is there toooooooooooooo!"

The skill-Out leader starting crying manly tears for no reason. Hamazura started covering his ears as it started to buzz due to the high decibel wails. "Only a guy like him would fall for a gorilla lady like that" is what Hamazura thought.

"How do you love that lady?"

"It's called love-at-first-sight-baby!"

"What's with the weird accent and poses!"

"I'm controlled by love!"

"Aah! Why are you using a French accent?"

"Love is boudless, Love is—Ack!"

Before he could finish that strange speech, something rammed him in the back and sent him flying vertically in the air.

Bam!

He landed head-first on his boxes; totally crushing the bottles within.

"What was that?"

Hanzou asked as he removed the shards of glass planted in his head. Blood kept leaking from his head like a faucet.

"Not sure. First the door we were about to use got flung open with amazing strength, then someone came at inhuman speed, she had blonde hair and awesome breast, and before you know it, she rammed into your back and kept running."

With that explanation given, Hanzou nodded and accepted that it's just bad luck; not an attack by an enemy of his group.

Hanzou looked at the box he landed on with his head. It was crumbled, and the box was soaked by the alcohol that leaked.

"Looks like we've got only 6 boxes left."

"It's fine, 6 and a barrel is fine."

Bam!

Twice in a minute, Hanzou got sent flying in a straight line. This time, with all the other boxes after him.

Bam!

He fell on the hard asphalt floor this time.

"Fuck...what was it this time?"

"Looks like it was Boss with an arm in a cast running with a face like a monster after that girl with the amazing bust."

"I see...not an enemy..."

"Of course it's not an enemy. You're ninja intuition is messing with your head...how many boxes left?"

Hanzou got on his feet and swept the shards off his clothes. He looked at the boxes he was carrying a while ago. All of them were toppled and all the contents were leaking. It didn't take long for him to find out that none of the bottles are in perfect shape.

"None of it are left."

"I see", Hamazura started to feel uncomfortable with the decrease in amount, "We should be fine with the barrel I'm sitting on."

He cheerfully tapped the barrel he was sitting on. He seems satisfactory with 12 liters of intoxicating liquids.

Poke!

An unexpectedly horrific noise to Hamzaura was heard beneath him. He moved his gaze to the barrel. Three needles were planted into the aluminum coating.

"Violation 456...illegal transport of alcohol in an alcohol-prohibited zone."

A voice of a girl reached his ears. Hamazura turned to the owner of that voice.

And there stood Shirai Kuroko, the pig-tailed beast.

And in her hands, are the identical needles piercing the barrel.

Hamzura looked back down.

The barrel was leaking a strange yellow, bubbling fluid. And the amount of it flowing out is almost half the barrel.

"My beer..."

**And that wraps another chapter. Sorry for leaving for so long. My computer file sorta crashed and I had classes and stuff. I hope you guys would forgive me. And also, sorry for going a bit crazy back there; I had to write it down no matter what. I beg you guys to review and PM me about the Harem competition. I'll upload 'Crash down-the Movie' in a few days so please wait. As you know it's about the crash down effect(I made it up). This is Kev signing out. **


	14. Chapter 13: Black and White

**I'm back! I'm updating faster because I want to clear my three week gap. I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to PM me about the vote. For those who think I should continue the random-encounter-harem, just vote. I think I'll use those votes for the ending scenario about a month away in assumption. Please enjoy. I tried even harder to make it sound like the light novel.**

**P.S. To my dearest Yuzukip...Return. Your flames shall only harden my will. I will break your expectations with this chapter...that is the fact.**

PART 1

The after-party was in full-swing as the night went by. Laughter, jokes, and loud music was constantly heard through the dark night. No one would ever expect the things that took place that night.

For instance, a man standing cross-armed on top of the windowless building is not a normal tourist that's here to breathe Academy City's midnight air. The presence of the man himself was different from most human beings.

He was a large black-haired man with thick, bushy eyebrows. His face was pale and his looks as though it was unshaven for years. It was as if he was homeless for many years.

He had long braided hair. He wore a customized version of the standard Yukata that was very worn down, which leaves the left side of his chest and abdomen bare. He has a tattoo of 5 tomoe encircling each other on his left shoulder.

The most striking was his sunglasses with different colored lenses. One was orange and the other was green. Daring glasses for man who seems to be around 40-50.

His long braided was waving in the air, rustling in the wind with the end of his worn-out yukata.

This man was surprisingly lonesome and aloof despite his large size and choice of clothes. As if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

The large man released his arms and allowed it to stay on his sides.

And then...

Swoosh!

The sound of an object slicing through the air was heard as the man released his hand at frightening speed towards the space behind. The speed of the fist he had just unleashed could not be compared to 'strong' or 'weak', but rather 'possible' or 'impossible'. Because the strength and speed combined was able to dent the hard frame of the city's most defensive stronghold.

But unexpectedly, a sound of hands clapping was being heard from the position where the man's fist landed on.

But no one was standing there.

The large man curled his brows and clicked his tongue once he heard that.

"Impressive...I never expected an ex-Amakusa would be able to damage this building. Rumor has it that the city's number one failed to pierce it through even when he changed the earth's rotation for a second."

This voice belonged to a young man. But the figure of the speaker was yet to be seen. Only the sight of the dented roof could be seen.

"Show yourself illusionist." The man's harsh voice was heard for the first time.

" I better not. An illusionist like myself hates to do get in a frontal fight with a born fighter such as yourself." the voice was playful yet polite at the same time. The large man felt like he was being teased so he crunched his fingers.

"Wait! Can we just talk first!" he's not here, but that young man must be putting his hand forward to stop the large man from destroying this entire roof.

"If you're a man, come talk to me face to face. That's why I avoid illusionists like you all these years. All of you are so weak, you have to use under-handed tricks and crafty words to let us astray." the large man was clearly insulting the young man currently hiding behind his walls of illusions.

"..."

"..."

Both said nothing further.

Eventually, the large man lifted his right arm into the air above him. Blue energy and light started to be concentrated to that specific position. It did not take much time to form a large sphere 2 meters in circumference. But the structure of the sphere kept changing—it kept getting longer and more cylindrical.

It was like a beast that is slowly changing it's shape to a more gracious being. The form was like a two meter long spear with three blades. But since it was still glowing with light of the energy forming it, it was hard to see it's other features.

"Nooo! STOP! STOP! I'll show myself! Don't blow this floor away!" The young man cowardly raised his voice like a girl and warned the muscled man to not use the weapon he's about to create.

Hearing that voice, the weapon that was slowly forming dispersed into tiny light particles and disappeared into the night breeze.

Not long after, white smoke started to show up from emptiness in front of the large man. The smoke slowly rised from ground level. As the smoke steadily rised, a man's feet showed up; then it was his hip, his torso, and finally his head that showed up from the smoke.

The large man determined the man in front of him.

One thing was that the illusionist was clearly younger than him. Second, he was a very frivolous person.

He wears a suit over a checkered waistcoat and a dress shirt, which he opens at the top. He has long messy blond hair, which matches his blue eyes.

A blond, frivolous looking man was standing on the large man's opposite side. He was wearing a wealthy-looking suit, while the large man wore a worn-out Yukata, and had a complete 180-degree different impression than the older man.

Or rather, the blond man's happy-go-lucky attitude with regards to everything in the world showed his principles.

Útgarða-Loki.

One of the official members of the magic society GREMLIN that was sent over.

"My names Útgarða-Loki. You can call me Loki for short. Nice to meet you." The young man extended his hand and had an out of place smile on his face. It may have been due to habit, but Útgarða-Loki forgot that the man he was talking to now was not a person who's comfortable with handshakes.

Instead of returning the shake, he just stared with an unfriendly expression on his face. Seeing that it's not the best choice, Útgarða-Loki retracted his hand while keeping his smile.

"...Call me Shoigi."

"Ah Mr. Shoigi."

For some reason, Shoigi twitched as his name had a weird foreign honorific attached to it. The young man adjusted his clothes a bit before he act as though he was about to speak.

"Before we start, I guess you received our message?"

"How do you think I'll be here?" Shoigi asked back in a sarcastic manner.

"Well yes, how silly of me." he placed a hand on his mouth and acted innocent.

"Let's cut to the chase. What do you want with me?...and what's with the threat you wrote in there?"

The atmosphere suddenly got more heavy. The killing intent kept swarming out of his humongous body. A telesma-like aura was accumulating behind his back. Útgarða-Loki still had the out-of-place smile, but he was clearly sweating with anxiety.

"If you dare touch my son, I will hunt you down and force you to watch me pull your limbs out one by one. Trust me, I-DON'T-LIE..."

For a second, Útgarða-Lokis heart dropped to his knees. He fell like falling by the force this man is placing on him right now.

"I assure you...we won't do a thing to any of the Amakusa members. Especially your son Saiji."

"What does a prestige organization such as GREMLIN desire the assistance of an ex-Amakusa member like me?"

"As you already know...we collect people who are outcasts of both the Science and Magic side so that we can form this large network of specialists."

"Outcasts?"

Shoigi quickly reached his arm to grab Útgarða-Loki's collar. Shoigi didn't take much strength in lifting him up. He was surprising light for a full-grown male. As if he wasn't there.

"What part do I look like an outcast?"

He pulled Útgarða-Loki up and placed him next to his face. Both were only inches apart. Útgarða-Loki could feel his hot breath running on his face. The overwhelming power of the older one was enough to make Útgarða-Loki have goose-bumps.

"Please do not misunderstand. We do not directly mean you are outcasts. WE just search for people who...lost purpose."

Útgarða-Loki grabbed the man's hand and tried to break free. But the grip only got tighter and more fierce. He could feel the power suffocating him bit by bit. The hand on the collar was like squeezing his neck.

"We know what happened in the Amakusa mainbase 12 years ago...Kanzaki Kojiro lost his life...and your purpose in defeating him was gone...so you are no longer having an objective!"

Útgarða-Loki quickly closed his eyes. He expected Shoigi to punch him with his inhuman strength.

So he was hoping to atleast end up in the hospital.

But the intense pain never came.

He opened his left eye.

There he saw it, Shoigi standing still. Not moving a single inch like a Greek statue.

"Have I...already lost my objective...?" Shoigi muttered.

He sounded completely different from the harsh, strong man he was before.

Útgarða-Loki felt the grip on his collar slowly loosening. Finally, he fell to the ground with his back first. The young ma ncoughes a bit before adjusting the hems of his suit.

He looked at Shoigi.

He was shocked.

The mighty Shoigi was now trembling. The man who was standing proudly a moment ago was now slouching while placing his palms on his head and mumbling some words.

Of course he imagined the situation, but seeing it in reality is just surreal.

He was told by his superior that using this when their negotiation begins to get physical. Útgarða-Loki was doubting the technique at first—but now he has to agree that it's an effective fail-safe.

Útgarða-Loki was informed that Shoigi's mental state was like a dam about to burst. Small triggers such as mentioning his failed past was certainly the correct choice.

Shoigi's magic name was Aemula869: I am the shadow of my rival.

His rival and best friend was named Kanzaki Kojiro, the father of Kanzaki Kaori.

And he was a man who died in an event that took place 12 years ago.

It was a story of conspiracy and betrayal within the Amakusa. He was not at fault, of course he knew that. He was careful and always prepared to watch his friend's back.

But he blames his weakness for believing that his friend would come back every time.

That's why the magic name engraved in his shoulder burns till this day.

It is also the reason he trains till the last morsel of his body turns to mush. So that he will never blame his weakness ever again.

But it is also the reason why this man looks like a walking dead man.

For example, what if the magician's magic name was to protect a loved one and that utterly changed body was the result of gathering everything needed to do so? And what if that loved one had died partway through gathering those things making that goal disappear?

In that case, only the power would remain.

And for Shoigi, he seeks more power for no purpose.

That power would drift about the world without even a direction to aim its malice. Because the power had no strong direction, it would occasionally be swept along and go along with the views of another and it would occasionally be swept along and wield that power. But a power with no purpose behind it would attack the world with overwhelming ferocity.

He could not cast aside the power he had ended up with.

A true monster would carry out destruction just by walking down the street. How much damage would be done to a city by someone who decided on their actions for the day based on nothing more substantial than the thoughts caused by a TV commercial or a collection box next to a cash register?

An apathetic destroyer.

A natural enemy that did not even wish for the destruction of the world.

Someone who would destroy on a whim what people had desperately built up.

Shoigi was one of those failed ones. One that aimlessly goes through this world this world with no absolute direction. His life is just going on and on; swaying by the turn of events.

If one were to tell him to have a new purpose, he would just assume that it is his purpose. Even though, in the end, it's just a big waste of time.

"Oooooooooooooooooooohh!"

Boom!

Shoigi thrust his arm into the roof beneath him. The reinforced steel got pierced through like paper. Nothing stopped that arm from going through and expressing the owner's grief. His entire elbow downwards were planted on the floor.

That is the meaningless power he had gain in his pointless life.

Witnessing this, Útgarða-Loki swallowed his spit difficultly. He was assigned to meet him, but he himself is having second thoughts about the assignment given.

But still...

He had to continue this quest no matter what.

"Shoigi...san..."

Útgarða-Loki, with a trembling voice, called the man whose unleashing 12 years of anguish.

But the enraged beast did not stop.

It continued to make holes in the walls.

"The deal we were about to give you..."

The beast roared and ripped the floor like a juvenile unhappy with his toy.

"We want to give you..."

Without any more floor left to smash, he starts to concentrate power in between his index and middle finger. The light was more small, but had more depth than the light he used before to summon his weapon. Sohigi aimed those two fingers at a building nearby.

Not seeing that this will end well, quickened his sentence.

"We want to give you your old purpose back!"

The enraged beast flinched. He stopped concentrating energy and turned to face the illusionist of GREMLIN. For some reason, he still pointed that finger to that same building.

"What are you talking about brat? You're telling me that you can bring the dead back? Save the bullshit! I ain't..."

"We are able to do so."

Shoigi stopped his words. The confidence in the younger man's eyes seem to be hypnotizing Shoigi. As if bringing the dead was able for GREMLIN.

"What's the deal?..."

Getting interested, Shoigi asked Útgarða-Loki.

The illusionist grinned as he saw that this negotiation seemed to take a softer path.

"As you already know, Othinus, our leader is the magician who is considered to be the most skilled in the history of the earth. Furthermore, as a god, she has territory over the dead, which allows her to turn Bersi into an Einherjar, though the process is unknown."

"Einherjar? The slaves of the dead I see. But that's not what I need. I want the Kanzaki Kojiro that battled with an undying will power."

"That is also possible."

"How brat?" he's starting to get tired of the blasphemy and confidence of this younger man.

"Othinus is a Majin, which makes her a perfect and pure magician that encompasses every possibility. Because of this, since it is every possibility, she has an equal chance at succeeding and failing, making her magic a 50/50 shot. The reason she seeks to craft and wield Gungnir is to control the probabilities of her success and failure, effectively ridding herself of 50/50 restriction."

"So I'm saying that increasing the success rate of the Einherjar creation would make him able to recreate a new Kanzaki Kojiro. He's not resurrecting, but rather inputting memory in the form of data into a new body that is like a PC for storing information."

Shoigi did not say a word afterwards. He guessed the hidden meaning within that dialogue. It all revolves around one thing.

Othinus's magic restriction.

She requires the Gungnir to allow her magic to work.

And her deal is to recreate Kojiro, his rival. To do so, she requires the Gungnir; which, assuming from the conversation, she has yet to obtain.

So it was simple to guess that it was his job to go find the Gungnir.

"So it's a retrieval mission?" he started talking once more after some time of thought.

"A professional in retrieval missions such as you should be most suited in taking the task. We also have many specialists in the field, but they are currently having their hands full with our new assignment."

"...RISING SKY?"

"!"  
>Útgarða-Loki took a step back.<p>

Shoigi knows about RISING SKY.

This is bad for both GREMLIN and Aleister Crowley. Even if it comes to fighting forces, Shoigi is at a disadvantage. But his presence in this situation would just complicate the matters and make it cumbersome for them to accomplish their goals.

Too many variables are at risk once this purposeless magician is in.

But he could otherwise be the best ally or the worst fiend to their organizations. It's only up to how you persuade him. They are currently having the upper-hand than the church of Necessarius because they are the only people who are aware of his whereabouts.

The only problem is the possibility of him turning down the offer and placing himself as the enemy to both GREMLIN and Academy city.

So it's best to keep some cards hidden from him unti lthey are sure that he's no longer a threat.

But before he can even join their plan, he has already found out their true objective.

Útgarða-Loki took a few more steps back. He made a pose that seemed like he was attacking. But the sweat pouring down his cheeks was telling Shoigi that the confidence this young man had was only for communication and not for combat.

"Cool down kid. I hold no grudge to you for planning stuff like that. The old me would kick your ass already, but I no longer care what the people of this world do any more. It's just meaningless to care for such trivial things as that."

Shoigi talked on the topic as though it was a walk in the park. This made Útgarða-Loki even more uncomfortable. The roles before has now changed. The one from GREMLIN is currently the one who's forced into a corner by the opponent's words.

"Stop acting so defensive. I'll just tell you how I got my info..." Shoigi used one hand to reach into his Yukata.

Útgarða-Loki saw this as a weapon's reaching. He quickly reacted by swinging his arms in the air; creating a magical circle at an amazing beat.

Shoigi didn't react at all. As a matter of fact, he just whistled.

"Don't! You! Underestimate! Me!"

Útgarða-Loki is the illusion specialist of GREMLIN; his illusions are similar to the mold used by Kihara Ransuu.

His magic allowed him to transfer the information sent to one of the five senses to a different sense.

Simply put, he could make someone feel the pain of burning by showing them a picture of fire. Used correctly, that ability held quite a bit of destructive power, but many materials used together in the right way were needed to give a more accurate and long-lasting illusion.

Right now, he has casted a spell on Shoigi that scrambles his five senses. If he were to create an illusion now, that illusion would become reality to him.

"Now! Die!-!"

When Útgarða-Loki was about to send an attack, Shiogi cut the distance between them and held the illusion specialist's right wrist.

Both of them stared at that entrapped wrist.

Shoigi was able to have the first blow by using his speed as an advantage.

This was not only a difference in combat skills, where one is advanced in the art of close combat, while the other is an illusionist that takes certain circumstances to accomplish a long-lasting illusion.

This is a difference in years of experience.

GREMLIN may have accepted Útgarða-Loki because he was the master of illusions at this time. But he is an indoor man who never ever does physical work. He has done many field works, but the amount of missions and training the both have taken cannot be measured by numbers.

The GREMLIN member stared at his hand that can't escape. He couldn't finish his spell anymore because of this interference.

Shoigi didn't have any mercy within those eyes behind the lens.

He just tightened his grip on the wrist a bit.

And he squeezed it till the bone cracked.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaguh!"

Útgarða-Loki screamed in pain as his right hand was dislocated from his arm. The arm itself now was completely useless. It was dangling there like a puppet without it's strings. Útgarða-Loki could only feel the pain and not the hand.

As if the hand would never be part of him again.

"UuuuuuuuOoooooooooooooH!"

He continued the screaming and fell onto his knees. Shoigi didn't care much on the young man's pain. To him, Útgarða-Loki was just a boy who didn't know his place. A pain like this was just puny things to the ex-Amakusa.

"Aaaaahaaahah...I'm fine now..."

Útgarða-Loki suddenly said that and got up. His out-of-place smile was back on, and he looks painless. It seems very strange to see him act like so.

"What is this? Why are you smiling brat?" he looks at the young man once more. His hand was still broken. Shoigi knew because he sees the hand still twisted in an awkward manner.

"This", Útgarða-Loki swunghis hand like a toy, "I just created an illusion in front of myself that says that my hand is in an a-okay shape. So as long as this illusion is transmitted, I'll be fine. Unless you want to shake hands." Útgarða-Loki acted childlessly by handing the broken wrist for Shoigi to shake.

"Enough with that crap...so finally able to talk without using that hocus-pocus of yours?"

"Well yes sir. Let's talk shop. Forgive me for being hasty and acted on my own whim. I get cocky at times and think that some random folks are enemies. Though I'm right half the time."

He rubbed his head with the left hand that's working properly.

"We want you to retrieve the Gungnir for us."

"Retrieve? In my language boy, it means 'steal and kill'."

"You can call it any way you want. I'll just reveal to you that it's currently in the possesion of a Saint called Brunhild Eiktobel."

"Brunhild...is she a valkyrie from the destroyed Norse Cabal 5 years ago."

"You know?"

"I know?", Shoigi chuckled hideously, "I was there."

PART 2

"Get Brunhild out of here now! Protect her at all costs!"  
>A man with European features shouted in the Nordic tongue to his companion. He was carrying a weapon closely relating a spear. But the image was not clear because he was blocked by a wall of flames.<p>

"Jaqua!"

The girl who he told to protected cried out to him.

She has a very long and curly blonde hair and her clothes are strange in some way. She wears a feathered cap, one piece dress, pants, knee and elbow guards, and a breast plate. It looks really messed up, but in the magic sense, her clothes form a set of medieval armor.

Her face seems to be cute and mystifying, but it was tainted by fear of her comrades fighting for her.

"Don't care about me! Just Run-!"

He turned to shout at her for only a second, but it was long enough for a surprised attack.

An arrowhead that was three times larger than a normal arrowhead went through his chest and crushed his heart. The man named Jaqua touched the blood leaking from his chest before falling to the flames like a loose marionette.

"Jaqua!"

Brunhild ran to the wall of flames to check on him. But three people with identical clothing and hats came and removed her from the scene. The man who was the largest took her by the waist and lifted her out by force.

"Let go! Let go!"

She screamed, and kicked, and bit, but the men didn't stop running. They were following the orders of their leader. Or rather, his dying wish.

All of them never expected this outcome.

They were a normal North Mythology Cabal until many years back. A girl was born ,and she was given the title most people call a Saint. The words of the Christian religion sounded irregular to them members of the Nordic tribe, but they have to admit the superiority of the Christian infulence.

So Brunhild Eiktobel received the title of Saint.

But that's what started their problems.

Being born as a Saint other Norse magicians thought that her Saint side corrupted their history and culture, and that she was a disgrace. Thus they called her "Hel". So the 5 most powerful Norse myth magic cabals teamed up and were set to destroy Brunhild's cabal.

That's why all of them are running away from the enemy forces. They lost both in military and political affairs.

All they can do is run through the wreckage of their once peaceful cabal. All of them surrounded by flames and snow.

They don't know how long they have ran, but they ended up taking a break after some 10 kilometers. All of them ended up in the woods somewhere. The winter trees were relatively apart from each other and are towering at a height of 10 meters.

The escaped members that were separated at first are now back together. Each of them were wearing their cabal's battle attire. It was similar to a white military overcoat.

It was a typical white uniform, consisting of the cabal's signature hooded-cloak and a thigh-length trench coat, along with with silver fur attached to it's collar.

Camouflage pants were worn by the male members and short skirts for female members. But no matter what sex they are, all of them wears goggles to protect their eyes from the snow and navy colored berets.

There were twenty of them in total wearing these uniforms, not including Brunhild whose was wearing a more eccentric attire.

The members looked weak and depressed. All of them had a heavy atmosphere hanging over them. The eyes hidden behind those goggles must be showing despair and sadness. But it was not the long travel they took that made them this way.

Before this all happened, the members of this cabal reached nearly 300.

It was a small cabal consisting people of the same ideals and desire in peace and humility. They were all having fun and happy lives in that small mansion they call home.

But it was annihilated.

The place...and the people.

"Hey, over there, isn't that an air-strike unit?"

The man walking upfront removed his burret and peered out from under his tousled hair as he spoke. Below the large and heavy clouds, there was a small spot flying in those Northern European skies.

"That's no bird. It's way too fast."

The member next to him muttered to himself. Behind the goggles used to prevent snow-burn, his eyes were those of a young man. Clearing his ears, he could hear the faint sound of something tearing through the air.

"It's a human! He's using some strange flying technique! I don't think the anti-flying spell works! The sound of something mechanical must mean it's man-made."

"Can we be noticed?"

"Some of our magicians have already set up the opila runes. He or she must be atleast 7,000 meters above sea level too. It's far too unrealistic if we were located."

"I see..."

The two members were part of the now destroyed Norse cabal, on duty alongside the other 18 members behind them.

Recently, these attacks had become much more frequent. After waving to that distant spot in the sky, the two members turned back to their own problems, grumbling in a worried manner.

"Even mercenaries are getting deployed, huh... I wonder, maybe that rumor is really true? That those damn Norse cabals are relying on that Asian merc..."

The member with the tousled hair frowned. He fished a cigarette from out of a pocket, and lit it with a match.

"They're supposed to have their hands full with the main troops upfront already."

The tousle-haired member answered, and exhaled a large cloud of smoke together with a frosty sigh. His answer seemed to be more a question for himself, rather than to serve as an actual answer.

"Who would do something as stupid as coming at us while the front door is still occupied?"

After their escape, it would be impossible for other enemies to catch up.

The invasion was ferocious, and in the opinion of many it was only a matter of time until their cabal would be overrun.

Norse organizations across the world have continued to send reinforcements, but up to now, they are able to hold on and protect Brunhild from clutches on invaders.

But mercenaries from Asia are also threats they must not ignore.

The Asian mercs were terrifying enemies.

They were not simply 'powerful' or anything else, there was another reason.

The member who wore his burret, with a worried expression on his face, put that other reason into words.

"Opening up another front... normally, nobody would do something as stupid as that. But, those things aren't human. We've got no idea what they're thinking. Dammit, they're not like us."

The tousle-haired cabal member threw down his cigarette. As it fell to the deeply packed snow, the cigarette went out with a fizzling sound.

The snowy field the two were standing in was on a river bank which ran along the country's border, on a gently sloping hill. The other side would be the border of Russia. If they were able to cross that, an ally team would accompany them to a safehouse.

A fence was

"Shit... these uniforms terribly smells..."

The tousle-haired member tried to cheer up his muttering comrade.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Let's hope so...hey Rochenko."

That must be the name of the tousle-haired cabal member.

"...Worrying about something?"

"A bit." that member scratched his head. "Are you positive that if we cross the Russian border, we'll be home free."

Rochenko did mot answer right away. He just looked towards at the barbed wire fence the was ahead outside the forest lines.

The border's defenses don't look that thorough from their angle. The electrical shock or sharp barbed wires were not such an obstacle to the trained magicians. They have many ways to leap over that 4 meter fence.

"We'll shake some of the pursuers off. But we'll get new problems once we cross that fence...the outer appearance may seem like a defective defense measure, but look beneath the outer coating...Look carefully Nicholas."

Nicholas followed his instructions and strained his eyes to the fence. Nothing looks suspicious from how he sees it. But something Rochenko's saying is really bothering.

"I don't mean with your eyes. Sense the magic flowing on that ground. There's a secret detector made of many magical symbols hidden on the other side of that fence."

"A secret magic detector?"

"Ya. It should be some trick that uses some illusion or distortion to make people unaware of this

it's existence. The creation isn't that simple. The person who formed this line of detectors must bbe doing it over and over again until it's a perfect alarm for intruders."

Rochenko stares at the fence and says,

"...I could find 171 magical symbols just by looking at the layout. And the one closest to us should probably be that tree furthest from us."

"...Ohh, but that doesn't look like those ninja houses that are booby-trapped."

Nicholas muttered, and Rochenko muttered quietly.

"...Yeah, sure doesn't look like it."

"Eh?"

Nicholas turns his head to look at Rochenko. Rochenko stares at this fence that looks like it

stretched from the west of the earth to the east, and after a while, shakes his head and sighs,

"Nothing. In fact, as an expert, I can't find any abnormalities, nothing at all even after looking at

it as an expert."

"So you're not sure yourself that it's an alarm or land mine."

"No, I'm not even sure what type of method they're using. If it's just a simple arrangement of ancient runes, we could evade it by rearranging the symbols to our convenience. But if it's a large-scale spell that covers the entire area near the border, we're really in a big dilemma."

"True...but if we risk it by using some type of spell. Well let's say...Hm, using a knife to crave a rune 'AnsuzGebo' can hide a person's presence. Why don't we try that?"

"Impossible. It's just too simple to use such a tactic to evade the detection of the Russian authorities."

Rochenko said with an irritated tone,

"Even if we get rid of our presence or become invisible, I will leave a mana signal that 'Some intruder just used magic'. That's the sole purpose of this defense system. Alerting the Russian forces on unknown anomalies is the main purpose of this detection spell."

That's exactly what the detection symbols are for.

Russia was like a map. And that detection spell was a red colouring that the maker made to identify the zones they must look after. If one with unverifiable mana were to enter that red zone, he would be seen as blue dot that contrasts with the red colouring. If one's painting has a blue dot like that on, anyone will realise that something's amiss. Someone won't be detected if they don't use magic, but

if you have any magical mana at all, you will still be considered as a walking transmitter.

"Even if we get detected...will Russia knowing about our illegal entry seriously care?"

Nicholas wanted his comrade to agree with him on crossing the border as fast as possible.

"They'll hunt us down. After the cold war, Russia was considered a dangerous country for both the real and magic world—especially with magic affairs. We tried to communicate with them for trade about 3 years ago...the guy who we sent needed to be hospitalized for six weeks."

Of course Nicholas knows that Russia is not the most friendly. Annihilatus is an example of impossible transactions with Russia.

Annihilatus is the secret branch of the Russian Orthodox Church that deals with magic, specifically the disposal of spirits and such that shouldn't exist, a counterpart to the Anglican Church's Necessarius, who instead hunts witches.

Even their leader latest leader, Vassilisa, is an unorthodox magician. She was shown to be a immortal witch who had supposedly sacrificed her mother and elder sister for power.

In Russian Folklore her real identity is a witch who devours other humans, and for humans the only outcomes when facing her are either run or be devoured. She possesses the 'Water of Death', which can melt away a person's flesh until only bones remain, and the 'Water of Life' which grants the drinker immortality.

Not only that.

She even inherits the Japanese Otaku culture and forces her subordinates to dress-up in a culture people call cosplay.

So it's best they avoid messing with Russian organizations and cabals.

"So we're just going to sit here and wait for more mercs to show-up?"

"That's just irrational. I have a plan—don't ever doubt my skills in foreign affairs."

Rochenko reached into his coat and pulled something out. It was a piece of folded paper.

He started to unfold it and stretched it to it's full extent. It was a map of the Eurasia continental plate.

"We are currently here."

Rochenko got a red marker out of his sleeves and took out the cap with his teeth. He made a cross on a position right next to the border of the large land next to it.

"...And we are aiming to reach...here." he dragged the marker across the map. He stopped his hand when he reached a small piece of land that seems to be engulfed by the countries surrounding it. The text written above it was in the unique curves and squares of the Russian language. Luckily, he was able to make out the words.

"...The Elizalina Alliance of Independent nations?"

"We'll be fine if we reach that place.", Rochenko continued, "Once we reach the Elizalina Alliance of Independent Nations, I've got a few contacts. The border would be heavily guarded because of the war, but we should be able to more or less head right through."

Rochenko erased the red colouring he made with his marker and flipped his map. He started to write some calculations and numbers on the white backpage of his map.

"Unlike island nations like Japan or the UK, the land borders between countries are fairly easy to

get through. Guessing the Russian forces need three hours to reach our position, we can sprint for the Elizilina Alliance. I'm sure our skills are able to reach there unscathed. After that, they should give us temporary protection."

"The Elizalina Alliance is made from small areas splitting off from Russia because they

disagreed with how Russia was doing things, right?"

"Technically, it‟s a collection of countries that did that," said Rochenko correcting him. "This is a

landlocked area, so any one country that splits off will then be surrounded by Russian land in

every direction, so they would need permission from the Russian government to gain personnel

and goods. To free themselves from that indirect control, it seems the Elizalina Alliance gathered

together a few smaller countries to create a route heading outside of Russia that connects to

Eastern Europe. Thanks to that, Russia has alienated the Elizalina Alliance the most of all the

other independent nations."

"Not only that, my friend is currently assisting Elizalina, the person running that 300 km strip of land. She's not a person who thinks that highly of herself, so I guess we'll have some support if we give her our proper papers..."

"...Thus giving us a safety zone in the hearts of mother Russia...It's brilliant! But what happens if the Nordic organizations are still after us? Won't we be causing a ruckus for another nation by bringing them into our affairs?"

Nicholas continued Rochenko's words but asked him the obvious question of self-safety. They do not want to cause trouble to a country that was willing to help them protect a 13-year-old girl.

"That's why I said it was temporary," Rochenko folded the map and kept it back in his coat, "Elizalina is closely related to the maiden of Versailles. We can immigrate to France by using her connections. No Norse Mythology related cabal is identified yet...so we can permanently settle there."

"S-so that means..." Nicholas' voice was trembling with glee.

"We can finally complete Jaqua's wish." Rochenko finished that sentence himself. His companion's face lit up instantly.

The member named Nicholas gazed up into the sky. The spot from before was hidden by the bulky clouds hanging in the sky. He felt as if the ashen sky was hinting at the future of his forsaken cabal. His gaze remained on the sky for a long time, as prayer-like thoughts went through his mind.

Tatemiya Shoigi was flying in the deep blue sky 8000 feet above the cabal members, the black braided hair unique to Asians fluttering about his head. That he was flying was easy to say, but his appearance, that of a man flying through the sky as if it were normal, was like that of a deadly grim reaper.

His legs were large and ripped, like a trunk of tree. On those legs, a dilapidated, manufactured magic engine was glowing. A magic engine... a mechanical unit which converts the user's magic energy, and makes flight possible.

It's shape was not anything different from a motorcycles engine. It was a turbine connected to a minimized transformer. A tube that was connected to that transformer ran through his thighs and back; ending at the large rucksack attached to his back.

It seems to be the magical item he used to make him self able to fly even though it's impossible for most magicians.

Flight was prohibited.

That barrier existed for all magicians living in modern times.

That means of interception had spread too far due to it being simple yet both powerful and effective and due to it being based on a famous story. Thanks to that, humans were restricted by the fact that they would be brought down the instant they tried to fly without wings.

Flying through the skies by magic...he was the world's only aerial assault magician.

Tatemiya Shoigi was a man considered to be a master of many fields.

As an ex-Amakusa, he is qualified to use the Amakusa-style remix of Church attack patterns and mana control.

One of his skills, is his choice of clothing.

As the Amakusa way of life attracts magical power just by doing day-to-day activities, his comes from his own way of life.

The Amakusa Church's magic have evolved from what the Roman Catholic Church used into a unique form of magic, merging it with words and things that was used in everyday life, making it almost impossible for outsiders to read their spell pattern and spell composition, even for the grimoire library Index Librorum Prohibitum. When the Agnese Forces first fought the Amakusa Catholics they see similarities in the techniques but it has been heavily influenced by Shinto and Buddism magic.

Since most Amakusa techniques are unique for each person, Shoigi's are consisting of the manipulation of the elements lightning and wind.

"This is Tatemiya. Do you copy?"

Tatemiya Shoigi called out over the throat-type radio extending up to her mouth. She had already repeated the same message who knows how many times, but the person on the other end had yet to respond.

Miserably, Shoigi called out to again.

"...Uuuu, this is made in America, the pinnacle of manufacturing, too... I wonder if it's broken. It's definitely because of this cold. "

"Stop saying such things about the equipment we gave you..."

A male, electronic voice emanated from the other end. He was surely speaking Japanese, but the accent just made a pure Japanese-man like Shoigi feel awkward. He may be a European who's trying to learn Japanese but gave up half-way.

"Finally I receive a transmission. You know it's bad if I don't get intel from my employers right?"

"I have told ya already. The reivnforcements we haft gathered need to be supervised in time. It is twoo troublesome to run the Mercenary forces like you while com-tre-hending with the current shituation."

"Could someone who could speak Japanese properly please approach the microphone?" Shoigi got irritated by the strange accent on the radio and was about to close the transmission.

"Vait! Haft you already found the escapees!"

Shoigi's employer raised his voice and asked him with his strange dialect.

"I don't know. You should call—!" Shoigi was about to say something to the man with the strange accent, but he stopped halfway through. He stopped his circling in the air and stayed in one place.

His sharp gaze glared down to the ground 8,000 meters below.

There was a disturbance in the force.

An unknown part of the ground below is hidden by some type of forcefield. It's purpose may be for hiding what's inside, but for Shoigi, it's just a signal beacon for an attack.

"Invisibility field...no a rune...I get it."

"Ywes?" the one on the other side still was trying to communicate.

"Oh! your still on!," Tatemiya Shoigi grabbed the communicator next to his mouth, "Tell your boss this..."

Tatemiya turned himself upside-down. His head was towards the ground and his feet towards the sky. The way he crouches his leg looks like an arrow about to be released.

"...I'll get the girl back...or dead."

"Tatemiya!#Crack#"

He disconnected the line. No, rather than calling it disconnecting, he literally smashed the communicator.

Shoigi placed all his energy into his legs...

...and he bolted down to the ground at highest speed.

The speed of decent was the same as the speed of sound. The G forces ripped apart the rucksack and engine he used for maintaining his flight.

But it wasn't necessary for what he was going to do next.

While going at many kilometers per minute, he reached his arm to the empty space next to him.

But it wasn't so empty.

Something took shape in between his fingers. It was telesmatic power that seems destructive. That power slowly gets more and more physically massed. It was forming a glowing long weapon that was gushing with killing intent.

It was a trident.

Weapon of great legend.

Tatemiya looked at the floor before him.

3,000 meters before ground level...

"Shit...out of matches..." the tousled-haired Rochenko was trying to light a new cigarette but his matches are out. He'll be more comfortable with a lighter, but he doesn't have one in his possession.

"Hey Nick, got a lighter...:" he faced the younger member, Nicholas. The young man looked at him for a while before fishing a small case inhis pocket and throwing it to Rochenko.

"Shake the snow out a bit, or it won't light..." he warned him.

"Thanks" Rochenko quickly opened the lighter and light the tip of his cigarette. The nicotin in his lungs are very soothing at this time of trouble.

He remembers smoking like this many ages ago.

It was good to pop it out every time you go on a mission.

Too bad his close friend Jaqua isn't here to share it with him.

Rochenko hung his neck bag and exhaled some smoke out. His eyes pinpointed to the white sky above him. The fluffy clouds slowly moving from east to west, the sun that constantly shines on the snow, the top of the high-rising tree, and...

The small dot in the sky getting larger and larger.

"Shit," he bit the end of his cigarette till it broke off, "Everyone! Battle stations!"

He announced loudly to his fellow companions.

Judging from the speed of descent, it would take ten seconds to reach their position.

So he had to make the other cabal members to prepare for to make a defensive barrier.

But all of them were too busy with all that their doing, only very few people reached for their weapons.

7 seconds remaining.

"Fuck!"

6 seconds remaining.

Rochenko quickly kicked the weapon he laid under the snow up to his hand.

It was a staff with a black orb attached to one end. The length was around 80 centimeters. The staff had no distinct detail, but it did give off the impression of the queen chess piece on a chessboard.

5 seconds remaining.

He raised his wand above his head and relayed the energy from his body to the end of the orb. The black colored sphere quickly changed from the color black to yellow.

4 seconds remaining.

He now can see that the thing coming closer is male. His muscular frame could be identified even from this height.

3 seconds remaining.

This is when Rochenko starts to wonder.

Normal descent normally ends up in burning in atmosphere due to friction and gravity. But what's enveloping the freefalling man is not flames, but lightning.

The lightning is forming an armor around his body and weapon. It's as if it was protecting him than crushing the man within.

2 seconds remaining.

The figure passed through the leaves of some of the branches and came straight to the man in the center of all of it...Rochenko.

1 second remaining.

Two men was facing face to face.

One was having his feet on the floor and head facing up, while the other was the complete opposite.

One man was holding a 80 cm long staff, while the other was holding a illuminating Trident.

Ones eyes were hidden with goggles were full of fear, while the other had no feelings in the eyes hidden behind the sunglasses.

They were going to face-off.

0 seconds remain...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

An explosive wind blew out.

Along with a tremendous roar, a dome-shaped shockwave spread out with the two men at the center. An explosive storm spread out in an area with a radius of 100 meters and blew away the fully equipped members of the cabal.

Trees were torn to pieces, the mountain surface crumbled, and the snow blew away—creating a minisized avalanche.

Even Brunhild flew in the air and rammed into the tree that wasn't blown away. She lost consciousness immediately.

Within those few seconds of the explosion, all of the members were buriedd in snow and tree bark.

The disaster area was surrounding one object.

A large hole that leveled the floor into a crater like a moon. The size of the hole was enough to fit a full-grown man in. But only smoke came out of that hole.

Plop!

Six meters away from the hole, a hand extended from the snow. Judging from the glove, it belonged to a cabal member. One body part at a time, he got himself out of the white snow. And finally, the tassled-haired Rochenko came out of the snow.

Even if he was the closest to the attack, he was able to create a defensive barrier at the last minute and had a time gap enough for him to escape. That's why the only mark that proved his collision with the mercenary should be the lenses of his goggles being cracked.

Plop!

Another form popped out of the snow. This one further away from the hole in the center.

"Nicholas...you okay?"

"A bit shaken, but not broken." The young man, Nicholas, swept the snow off his clothes and stood up.

He gazed to the scenery before him and saw other members slowly get out of the thick snow. None of them seem to have lost their lives. This made him relieved.

"It's not over", Rochenko warned him in a cold voice, "He's not even hurt. Create the formation for taking down S level enemies. Warn everyone to be on high-alert."

Nicholas was puzzled but he took his friends words and follow his orders. He signaled some hand-signs to the other members, and they all nodded back.

Within the tense situation in the cold weather, everyone's eyes were locked at one spot. It was the small hole created moments ago. They've been waiting for a while ore. The stress increases as the time passes by. And it accumulates as the time passes by.

"Watch out! Here he comes!" the temporary commander of the broken cabal said with a stern voice.

An aura startedto leak out of the hole. The movement of the aura was like a dancing maiden as though it was alive.

Twenty first-rate magicians scatter around the area. Each person placing their position to make a star constellation, creating angles and edges, creating a large round magical circle.

All the twenty elites casted their spells at the same time; each voice having it's own unique tone, created a strange and ambient symphony. The mumbling of incantations echoed, multi-coloured magical symbols shone, and ready to attack any moment.

In the symphony of all the incantations, three thick noises were heard continually. Three white magical circles floated above their heads and burst into small rays of light that covered the entire snowfield. This was a three-layered light element spell that is supposed to be dealt with impressive opponents.

Magicians like them know well of their weaknesses. They may have powerful spells, but the delay and time required to finish the incantations wasted too much time, and their mobility is more limited than warrior type mages.

They need to be prepared. If they have enough time to make preparations, they just have to attack from a distance, not leaving an opponent the opening he needs to come close, and that will make them invincible.

The 20 light green magical circles dispersed into the air. The picture of wings floated everywhere. Everyone wing touching each magician's skins and got absorbed into the elite's body.

This spell is used to increase the user's speed and agility.

This doesn't only erases one of their weaknesses, but also makes their combination more perfect.

Rochenko and Nicholas ready their weapons. Both holding identical staffs with orbs attached to one end of it. Even if they believe in this set-up to be unbeatable, both of them still knows that the strength of the man in that hole is not to be misjudged. If they were to underestimate him at all...

….It will cost them their lives.

The mercenary's act of silence was as though he was mocking them.

The light of their spell disappeared after some time.

Too fast it made them sweat.

Then suddenly,

A shadow appeared after the light got more dim. Without even seeing the person properly, the shadow disappeared within that second.

In that same second, ten spells attacks were unleashed viciously at the center in sync. But because the target left, all the spells collided together and created a slight tremor.

Six to seven mages turned their heads to the sky. They predicted the path of the enemy's run through the change in the magical pollen they released an instance ago. They turned their wands up and fired more shots of magical energy at a specific spot.

The spells used were of low and medium level for comfortability and speed.

Only the calmness and choice of the adequate spells expressed the member's expertise in high-level fights. But the most fearful part of these 20 mages aren't their spells, but their formation movement that constantly changes; giving the star-shaped formation a moving shape.

This formation is created to erase the personal weaknesses of individual magicians and to double the strength of their own spells by the supprt of fellow magicians forming the circle.

That shadow continued to glide through the air despite the array of magic spells. That exact moment, all magicians turned their attention and unleashed a barrage of fast, decisive blows. Light shone brighter than the sun, the loud sound creeping the heart's of nearby listeners, and colorful rays of magic spells that are locked on it's target.

The star formation did not stop moving. The set of mages that just used some destructive spells sidestepped away—allowing a new batch of mages to release the new array of spells.

The movement of the elite mages were consistent. As if the twenty elite mages became one, their weaknesses of close range battles and delays were completely blocked.

But this time it's different from the round before.

This batch is only using high-level spells.

If a person knows the strength of high-level spells that could be unleashed continuously without any cooldown time, it would be indestructible.

Multiple colours covered their vision, flames lit up all over, lightning flashed all over, water droplets gushed out, earth spread apart, gentle wind changed to destructive typhoons, even the space got ripped apart. The one who was targeted seems likely to not survive.

But something incredible happened.

The person who was targeted was standing there with his arms on his sides and his body without scars. His form was finally clear to him. Extremely large body, braided hair, and mismatching sunglass lenses.

He gazed at the magicians who halted their attacks. He was looking down on them physically and metaphorically.

The magician's were amazed at the safety this man is in. The attacks they just unleashed was sure to crush any first-rate magician. Getting out alive was one thing, not being injured is another thing all together.

The blink of an eye the mages were stunned, he used that moment to ready his next attack. He sprinted right away towards the first line of magicians in his sight.

Even how battle-coordinated they all were, the 20 elite members of the broken cabals cannot help but get pale. The way their opponent is moving was just too imparticular and too fast for them to think after.

After getting in the range of short-distance spells, the mercenary sharpened his movements and moved step-by-step into the star formation.

They can see that the mercenary is moving a ta speed they can react. But before the ones closest to him could even lift their wands, the dark shadow of the man cut the 10 meter distance between them in an instant.

He was staring face to face with one goggled member.

"Shatter..." his harsh voice suddenly was heard.

The blade of the trident came into vision, and one blade changed into ten, then a hundred, then more, covering the magician and the ones near him in a 180 degree firework of blades ferociously.

But the mages were impressive themselves. Even in such a circumstance, they used their advantage of numbers and moved to evade that storm of blades. The ones on the backs were letting out long distance spells to parry with the trident's attacks, while the ones closer to him tried their best to rescue their friends from the blades that are nearly flooding their field of vision.

Three mages not doing those things lifted their staff above their heads, they immediately used healing spells to take care of the injuries of the members they barely saved.

But the merc quickly changed his target from the injured members to the ones healing them.

The six who were attacking him until now, moved their gaze and followed his movements. They all shouted a few loud words, before a light of extravagant colors flew from the tips of their staffs and flew towards the large man.

They were able to stop him from attacking the healers in the last second.

The merc quickly moved his trident to the direction of the attackers, and sidestepped towards them.

The mages quickly adjusted their formation and moved back to get out of the weapon's range. They did not fail to say out some incantations while running backwards.

Explosions were heard too many times, it was impossible to count it. No one could figure out if that sound came from the merc or from their comrades. The light unleashed by both sides was so bright, it was blinding the sight of many people present.

And out of all that noise, the large mercenary was suddenly sent flying into the air. An invisible wall was made in front of him that he was not able to smash instantly in one hit.

While he was in the air, he figured out something about the formation.

This formation design is based in layers.

He could see 3 layers in this star formation.

The first layer will use low level spells that are takes up less time so that they can escape in time and create openings. The second layer consists of mages that could cast high-level spells with the least cooldown time. This would be the game changer because these spells normally stuns the merc for about a few milliseconds.

The third consisted of very few people. To be exact, only one of them was running that layer.

Tatemiya twisted his center of balance and landed quickly. He shifted his gaze and started bolting to the edge of the formation.

His speed was too much for the first and second layer to handle. They merely scratched him as his large shadow overlapped one of the members on the third layer.

It was Nicholas.

The young member looked up at the large man standing before him.

"Oh shit!"

He cursed himself for being careless. His job as the third layer was to make a special defense for the other members. The reason why this merc got sent in the air was because of the forcefield he had made.

He's now regretting to forget to erase his trace after he used that spell.

But it was too late.

The large man used both hands to hold the trident, and was ready to pierce Nicholas through.

"No you don't!"

Rochenko who was responsible for the second line hastily ran towards the merc's back and placed his staff there before the large man could pierce his friend.

The giant wavered.

He tried to stab Nicholas, but his attack only scraped a small portion of Nicholas' clothes.

Nicholas wasted no time after that. He transmitted his power to his wand and unleashed his strongest spell at point-blank range.

Boom!

An explosion was made in front of Nicholas. The large form of the mercenary quickly flew across the first and second layer, and back to his former position. He stabbed the snowy floor as to cause enough friction to make him stop. He was able to land safely, but the inertia made him slide and hit a tree nearby.

He adjusted his sunglasses a bit and looked up. The mages lifted their weapons again. This time all of them were using the same spell. Not that the merc was a specialist in Norse magic, but he can clearly see that all the orbs on their staffs were having the same colour.

Light blue.

A sharp noise reached his ear. Before he knew it, light blue ray of lights came hitting at him.

The area was also soon covered in a white hue. And when the light disappeared, the mercenary's body was covered in ice.

He was a human popsicle now. His body was left unscathed from start to end, but now he's imprisoned in a prison of ice.

"Pheu!"

Roshenko wiped the sweat off his head and sank to his knees. This battle was certainly hard. One man was able to make 20 elite forces of a once reigning able sweat this much.

Roshenko looked from the distance 14 meters away. A lot of the members were next to the block of ice, examining the frozen human. That mercenary seemed to have left quite an impression on them. That's why they're making sure he's finished.

Roshenko gazed from his safe spot. He's looking this man from head to toe. Muscular build, shaggy looking clothes, and a dangerous weapon capable of ripping space apart.

But the problem was his eyes. There was something in them. Something empty yet destructive, something ruthless yet peaceful, something there but isn't.

He looked and looked.

There was something seriously wrong.

….

…

…

The merc's eyes just moved.

"Run!"

Roshenko quickly stood up and shouted at his comrades.

But it was to late.

The sound of something cracking came into his ear.

And that next instant, an explosion happened.

"AAAAaggh!"

The cries of a man's pain were heard.

The merc got free. And he was swinging his weapon like a madman. Each blade he uses, a member gets stabbed and cut in half. The smell of blood flooded through the air.

The elite mages tried their best to sustain the beast, but that only quickened their death. The very second he locked eyes on someone, they die the next instant.

There are those who try to fight back. Their efforts were proven to be useless afterwards though. Every attack the merc receives desolves to dust the very second it touches his clothes.

It was a one way fight—they all knew that.

People who try to escape get stabbed horrifyingly from the back. Their hearts attached to the end of the blade. The eyes behind those goggles were desperately trying to live.

One man got held by the leg as he was crawling out. He took no hesitation in cutting that leg off with a flame type spell. But the flares and sparks from the inferno he created reached his hip and other comrades next to him. They all died in flames.

A woman was facing the unbeatable warrior. Her legs were shaking, but she swing her staff even without magic or courage. He did a horizontal slice and cut the woman along with her staff into two equal halves. A fountain of blood was created from her lower body.

Two men jumped on to the merc's back and wrapped their arms around his neck. The large man only gave them a demaning glare. Without warning, his body was enveloped by lightning—lightning he created. The two men clinging on his back could not withstand the voltage. It was a matter of seconds before they were reduced to ash.

And many more suffered the same horrid fate.

None of them here wanted to die.

…..but it was too late.

All the people surrounding the block of ice a minute ago, were massacred. No matter male or female, their lives were ended by that trident.

Rochenko looked in fear. He was standing, but he wished he'd fall asleep. The feeling in his gut is making him sick. The smell of blood touching the tip of his nose is aggravating.

At that moment, a quick gust blew, and Rochenko's tousled hair rustled like

withered grass. It was a strange wind. Though it caused his short hair to

dance about, the leaves of the trees did not make any sound at all. With frightful eyes and pupils like pebbles of coal, he looked upwards toward the direction of the wind.

The wind.

The wind that reeked of blood...

Was coming from that man's back...

The man who annihilated the 20 man elites...

"Monster..." Nicholas was who spoke that. He was lucky that he didn't leave Roshenko's side a while ago. But now he wished he didn't leave his home at all. This sight. This moment.

Was too much for him.

Step!

That foot of the strongest man now came through the snow.

He was heading towards the two young men captivated by fear.

They knew he came for the kill, but they couldn't move.

Those two just stood still with blank eyes.

They can now see the weapon perfectly.

His weapon is a spear with three black blades, the trident.

It's size was unknown to them. The large man himself was already 2 meters tall,but his weapon was a meter taller than him.

The two blades on the side were like the tip of a Japanese katana that were used for cutting and slicing, but the blade in the center was a two-sided, western blade.

All three blades were 50 centimeters long, with all blades sharpened to it's fullest.

Under the blade, there's a sculpture of an angel on it. The angel is in a pose like that of The Thinker, an art piece of Auguste Rodin (1840-1917, a famous French sculptor), but there are six wings enveloping the angel like a cage. It must have come from a Roman Catholic's design of element manipulation.

The handle of the trident was blackish red. On it, was decorated with pictures of a western dragon.

Overall, the creator of this spear added quit an amount of detail to it.

The wielder twirled, swung, threw, and pierced the air with it like a cheerleader's baton. That act itself was amazingly unreasonable. The trident should be too much for one man to handle; yet at that fact, he's swinging it as though it weighs less than a feather.

The mercenary lifted his trident up above his head with one hand. He was about to give them their death. The absolute judgment. The end to their life. And the epilogue of their story.

The merc looked at the two young men about to die and grumbled. He may have said someone's name but Rochenko nor Nicholas was not in a state to properly take it all in.

They were going to die.

And then...

He stuck the weapon downwards—aiming for their heads.

It was going in between their eyes when...

"Stooooooop!"

...a sharp voice got into his ear.

The large man turned around to the source of the noise. He saw a little girl. A girl dressed in a one-piece uniform. Her tears all over he rcheeks. Her mouth was shaking due to the fear. She must be the one who stopped him.

"Please don't kill them...," she was crying and her voice was cracked, "...take me instead. I don't want...anyone..to die for me anymore..."

PART 3

"...that's the story." Shoigi ended his story. Útgarða-Loki was intrigued to hear it...atleast it looks that way.

"So that's how it is? What happened to the other two members and Brunhild?" the young man asked.

"I'm not sure about the other two members. They must've crossed the Russian border and survived the Russian authorities and reached the Elizalina Alliance of United Nations. As for Brunhild, I offered to my employers and the rest you should know."

"...She got tortured to extract the Gungnir and met a boy that changedher life...that's sorta the life of Brunhild Eiktobel...good that youknow about her. This should make it more easy for me to explain to you the specifics of our plan."

Shoigi nodded and plainly told him to go on.

"You must capture Brunhild like you did 5 years ago. This time she's much stronger and is aided with two extremely strong members of the magic society."

"What's the risks?"

"You've got three."

"First is Levinia Bardway. She is said to be the leader of the said organization, called the Dawn-colored Sunlight, despite her age. The Dawn-Coloured Sunlight is stated to be a guard against organizations who weilds great power and controls a large number of people, keeping an eye on these influential forces."

"Second is Silvia surname unknown. Silvia is the Head Maid of the Royal Family; as such, she also has the role of being the priestess who passes down the divine right to rule from God to the Royal Family. But that's a myth."

"Third is the Gungnir itself. It is the legendary weapon of Othinus."

"...Details of the Gungnir. What does it look like?"

"Only the replica of the spear has been seen. There, it looked like a large 3 meter ash tree branch, with many pieces of steel that intertwined around it, and have the characteristics of several other weapons other than the spear, such as the sword and of the ax. It's appearance deceives the eye, a kind of trompe-l'œil. It pulsated like a living being, like a snake wrapped around a tree branch."

"So it must mean that it follows the idealism rule and received the power of the original. And the idol theory should also affect it so it's more dangerous..."

"The abilities are much worse," the illusionist continued, "It is Odin's spear in Norse mythology. The weapon of the gods signifies in Norse mythology the power of that god itself. The gods could wield their power because they possessed their weapons. There were stories of gods temporarily losing their powers due to losing their weapon or having it stolen. Meaning someone welding Gungnir welds the power of Odin and could draw out all of the spear's power would be able to freely use the great power that made Odin a god.."

"But Odin was a mere man who got amazing power and got corrupted by it. That's why he calls himself a god...I heard enough. I'll get to the airport. She should be there."

"No, she should still not be here in Academy City yet. My informant tells me that she just reached Japan and is waiting for the next flight here. You'll be able to capture her by then"

"I understand now...I'll take my leave then."

Shoigi turned around and was about to jump off the building. But Útgarða-Loki stopped him. When Shoigi turned something was thrown on the floor.

A single item, no bigger than a cellphone, was all that was thrown.

"What is this?"

It looked like a crest with the number 7 written in Greek letters. Shoigi picked it up and placed it in his Yukata. He's guessing that's what he must do.

"It's a thing we need for RISING SKY to be operational. We can't keep it in one place, nor can we allow it to be destroyed. So we'll leave one in eight of them to you...we hope you take care of it."

Shoigi clicked his tongue a bit and turned his back on the GREMLIN magician.

"Let me tell you this," Shoigi said with a demeaning tone in his voice, "Those who call theselves gods like Othinus, will be engulfed by a force least expected."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said that, but his out-of-place smile meant that he didn't take it seriously.

Shoigi didn't like this man at all.

Not one bit.

"By the way", Útgarða-Loki asked again, "how did you get information about RISING SKY?"

No answer.

The ex-Amakusa just used his back to face the younger man.

But eventually,

short words came through his mouth.

"...look up..."

Then he disappeared in thin air. As if he was never there to begin with.

Útgarða-Loki sighed and thought "Such a troublesome man". He did not follow the instructions just yet. He felt something was strange about it.

"Aren't you gonna do what he says?"

A frivolous voice got to his ears. He turned back.

No one was supposed to be here at this time, but a 14-year-old was standing next to him. She was surprisingly hiding her presence very well. It made him guess on how she made it here.

"So you're the member of SCHOOL they told me about?"

"Don't make a sound like that. I feel awkward."

"Awkward? I was supposed to be the only frivolous person in this organization. But why must you be here!"

"Mwaaah! You sorta sound like an old action movie actor who suddenly got replaced by a new younger, and more better looking actor!"

The two shared their own unique greetings and ended up smiling.

"...I wonder who got the idea on teaming us up?"

"Who knows? We only got told that we are going in teams of two. There must be one from GREMLIN and one who Aleister chose. Who get's picked is kept secret."

"Not now...I know it's you. So it can't be a secret."

The two sighed at the same time. Both of them doesn't know how both their leaders got together or how their plans lead to them pairing their subordinates up, but all they knew was that this plan was something bigger than they could ever imagine.

It was so big, part of the plan was kept secret to them. What they knew for sure was that this Sportsday was to draw all the imminent threats altogether. So that no one would interfere when they execute the final phase of RISING SKY.

"...How about we look up?"

"You ain't serious?"

"The old man told us to do so."

"...Fine."

Giving up finally, Útgarða-Loki did what Shoigi said and looked up along with the girl in the dress next to him.

His eyes widened immediately.

What he saw could not be imagined by any man.

It was like something someone would photoshop badly.

First, he saw the large commercial balloons companies and businesses use to advertise their franchise. It's size was absolutely larger than balloon party's size. It was bright red in the dead of night. It was a kind of a bad omen.

Útgarða-Loki looked down at what was supposed to be the name of the company attached to a string. But it wasn't at all.

Instead of the company's banner,

It was a human that was hanging upside-down.

It was hard to see whether it was male or female. Not because of the lack of light, but he just can't tell. There were cuts and wounds made all around the body. The entire face was swelling and oozing with a reddish fluid. The clothes were cut and torn at different places until it was nothing more than a rag.

The skin was torn again and sewn back. The process was repeated again and again. What was supposed to be skin couldn't be considered anything but slabs of meat that were piled up until it took human shape.

The eyes were all white. The balck pupils were missing and were replaced by a mysterious mist. The tongue red with blood was coming out of the hole that's supposed to be the mouth. It was no different from a bad horror movie.

Útgarða-Loki may have took a long time, but he figured out that the face belonged to a GREMLIN member under his control.

He was tortured and interrogated by theex-Amakusa.

"...No way," Útgarða-Loki mumbled softly, "Othnius has done it again...where does she get these names?"

PART 4

It was mysterious that even the hue of the sky changed subtly from country to

country.

The current sky Brunhild Eiktobel was looking up at through the windows of the

airport had the fuzzy depths of Japan's deep blue sky. But right now, it's barely seen because of the darkness of night.

Turning her eyes back up front, what she saw was a crowd of different people with

diverse nationalities roaming about everywhere.

It was a scene that would not rarely be seen in the airport she is currently in.

—Shikoku's airport.

Also called Japanese international airport.

Of course she wasn't aiming for -. But she is determined to take the next flight to Academy City.

After some events of some fake Valkyries attacking her, she is forced by circumstance to take the first flight to Japan.

And it wasn't because of a tour that she had come here.

She held a right hand of a boy around ten. The boy was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He must've been forced to get out of bed and travel to Japan on such short notice.

"Why are we in Japan. I'm sleepy and hungry. Can I go back ot bed and have some hot coco..."

The boy murmured drowsily while Brunhild was surveying the huge traffic hurrying through the airport terminal.

After being on the shaking airplane for twelve hours, they had finally arrived in this

Asian country. Because of the fatigue of sitting on a plane and the time zone

difference, his body felt incredibly weak. But because of Brunhild's ability since birth, she has no sign at all of having jet-lag.

"It's only been one time. But where's the sis with the maid uniform..."

While yawning, both of them tried finding a familiar face in the crowd.

The target of the search should be hard to miss.

Her bright blond hair was similar to a dazzling crown. The maid uniform she was in should be sticking out. And on top of the fact that everyone would obviously be looking at her, having an attitude unlike anybody else—

If she was close, they would immediately recognize her.

"I'm hungry...will there be an in-flight meal on the domestic flight?"

"I have a feeling there won't. I have no proof, but I have a feeling there won't."

It was true that, according to the flight schedule, the - to Academy City flight was only an

hour long. It was possible they wouldn't provide a meal on such a short flight.

The Valkyrie continued to think.

"...why don't we get something to eat?"

"Yeah! Your the best."

"But only a little. We won't have enough to buy other things if we burn all our money on airport food."

As they spoke back and forth, Brunhild took the boy along as she began searching for the airport's

light meal area. She had enough knowledge of English, but she was not fluent enough to be calledpractical. But he managed to find her way through the vast airport by relying on the knife & fork and coffee cup symbols on the signs.

"Ah! There she is!" The boy pointed his finger towards a certain position in the crowd.

In front of Brunhild was a stylish coffee shop with glass on all sides. She felt that people truly

used to travelling would disapprove of them going to a chain store that they had in in her country. But she wasn't a person to fuss about each countries delicacies.

But there was something more interesting.

There were two people arguing in front of the cafe.

It was hard to tell whether who was the employee here because they were both wearing aprons.

One was a woman with short-blonde hair and goggles strapped to her head. While the other was man with a bandana on his head, a black shirt, and a coffee-stained apron on him. The man seems to be the one listening to her with a grumpy face.

But Brunhild and the boy holding her hand knew right away who one of them was.

"How many times do I have to tell you! To make this coffee 100%, you must use coffee beans that you grew yourself, mix it in some cocoa beans for about twenty minutes, set it in hot boiling water at 80 degrees Celsius for longer than 20 minutes...but what's this?"

They were positive that she was Silvia, the one they were looking for.

"Silvia! Silvia!" the small boy quickly waved his hands in the air to call the attention of the apron wearing woman.

But she was to engulfed in the argument to even notice the two of them.

"You look here woman," the cafe emplyee started speaking up, "We serve the best coffee in the northern hemisphere, and you say we suck at it. Why don't you go to the tourists who past by here and ask for their opinion? I'm sure they'll be telling you the same thing I'm saying."

"Are their tongues paralyzed?" she asked irritatingly "If the entire world says this coffee tastes good, I'll choose to live on Mars!"

"OK, that's crossing the line !" the man raised his voice and clenched his fists.

"Wanna fight shitty coffee maker?" Silvia asked with a cruel grin on her face.

"If you two want to quarrel on such a topic, you'd better leave. There are people here who want to enjoy their coffee no matter how it tastes like." a third voice entered the conversation. Silvia and the employer turned their heads to who was saying that.

Expecting a more mature speaker saying that, both them were confronted by a young girl in a white dress. Her way of sitting was arrogant and self-serving. The short-blonde hair and blue must mean she belongs to a country in the Mediterranean.

The little girl with the greatest power in the dark sides of Britain.

Leivinia Birdway.

In the sort of airport café where four-fifths of the price was due to the location alone, Leivinia

Birdway took a sip from a coffee cup and grimaced.

"...You coffee maker, your dignity is important and all, but look around. What's more important to you? Winning against a blonde hair mistress, or the customers in the store?"

After spoken that, the man surveyed in the cafe. Almost half of the customers are making a face full of displeasure. The sound of their argument must be disturbing them. Some of the customers were even whispering in their own language about leaving the store.

The employee clicked his tongue.

He took one glare at Silvia. It wasn't sincere, but that meant he wouldn't bother her again. He bowed at the customers one time, the courteous Japanese way, and walked back to his position behind the counter.

He seemed to be improving his coffee recipe.

"You didn't need to do that you know?" Silvia spat at Leivinia "As a maid, I mustn't let such a man disgrace the legendary heritage of coffee."

"…I expected this to be sweet, but not this much. But I als odon't have to go all the way to that filthy counter and complain the way you did. I have Mark to do all that."

She pointed one of her slender fingers to Mark Space who was standing behind her chair with his hands behind his back.

"That's you and this is me. I'm not going to letting this slide and get a butler to do all my complaints and" spat out Silvia again at the little cabal leader.

Birdway started shoveling in some tapioca which had come with her drink and said, "What a

gentle tone of voice."

"Than you very much...however sarcastic that may have sounded."

Brunhild who was looking afar all this time just shook her head. It must have been a wrong idea to come along with these two to do a mission.

PART 5

After sharing a few greeting with each other, all of them took their seats that were around the circular table Leivinia was seated on; with the exemption of Mark Space who was standing as he always did.

The little finally had his request of Coco and delightfully gobbled it down fast. The way he drank it left a stain of milk and Coco on his lips. Brunhild had to use the tissue they gave to wipe it off—just so that she'll have to do it again when the little boy drank some more.

Brunhild herself ordered a small Latte. It wasn't because she wanted to drink caffeine that much. But she feels it's an obligation to order atleast something when you're taking a seat in a cafe. Especially when one of your companions just created a ruckus.

As for Silvia, she was supposed to have a cappuccino next to her tapping finger. But now, it's in the trash can alongside a large pile of cigarette buds and empty soda cans. She's still not that happy with the employee's recipe so she's placing her chin on her palm while frowning. It's not that the cappuccino was that bad, there was a taste in it she can't make sure what it was.

The most normal looking should be the leader of Dawn Colored Sunlight. Levinia was still sipping her caffeinated drink in a ceramic cup. Every time she sips it, she sighs and enjoys the taste a bit before leaving the cup back down to it's proper position.

The picture only looks like a bunch of girls gathering to have their usual share of topics and gossip. If only they were atleast less dangerous, that would be reality.

"Has Ollerus arrived in Academy City ?" Brunhild was the first one to start a seriuous conversation.

"He contacted me 2 hours ago that he started infiltrating the walls of Academy City's outer defense. The city is famous for it's security, but nothing like a 200 meter wall could be able to stop him when he's at full-stream. Especially with our freeloader as back-up."

"From the world's greatest threat to Majin freeloader...Fiamma has really got down." Leivinia chuckled as she imagines Fiamma living in a small shed in the rain while eating food from a bowl—with his hands.

"I don't know what you're thinking; but he's not a pet," Silvia read the girl's mind and interrupted her thoughts, "Speaking of which, his job is to make a distraction when we enter the city, so we won't alert the GREMLIN members by our arrival."

"I've been meaning to ask," Brunhild joined in "Why is the magic organization, GREMLIN, cooperating with the Academy City board of directors."

When it comes to a competition on how sinister the world's organizations are, GREMLIN and half of the members of the Academy Board of Directors are on par for first place. When it came to man power and brute strength, these two are on equal playing fields. If they were to even have the thought of working together, the world it self would crumble.

Furthermore, Othnius requires Aleister for her master plan.

A Magic God is a part of the world of magic. She does not want to mix in psychic powers as well.

The holistic psychic powers were different from Academy City's, so it was possible no side effects would occur. However, Othinus still seemed cautious. She was the Magic God that stood above all others, but she was cautious.

That is why she requires Aleister to complete her utopia of a holistic magic world.

But now she's shaking hands with him.

"The dealership between the leaders of Science and magic side are unknown even to Ollerus. But it most be beneficial enough that she transported all her resources to every capital of the world's major industries...Somethings happening...something big."

An awkward silence enveloped the table. None of them were able to speak a word when the thought of those inhuman characters pairing up to plot a devious plan. No matter in intelligence, resources, man-power, strength, and stealth, their organizations were considered the elites of the elites.

Resisting against them was theoretically futile.

"But we are still going...despite the odds." Leivinia announced with a confident smirk on her face. When faced against the threats of the world, that's all she can do—smile to the death.

"We can't hide in a hole and wait for them to make their move. What me must do is take the first strike and annihilate their plans completely. It's the only way we can win."

"You speak tough brat," Brunhild scowled at those words, "You expect to use a surprise attack on them? If they are as powerful as you say they are, then intel on our arrival should be expected. We have no weapon that's able to get over their expectations. Even the Gungnir couldn't be trusted."

"I have a trump card."

"A trump card?"

"It's a little thing I call...the Imagine Breaker."

Imagine Breaker.

The only weapon that Kamijou Touma has. The weapon that cannot be tested in the realm of expectations. Even numbering and calculations could not evaluate the true strength of his right hand.

But one thing was for sure.

If a nuke was magic,

Kamijou would negate it with ease.

"The ultimate form of the Imagine Breaker is still hidden. But it's only a matter of time before the beast caged in there reveals it's large head." Leivinia slumped in her chair and took another sip of her coffee.

"It's still an unreliable play," Brunhild was still doubtful, "And speaking of which, isn't she looking for the Gungnir? Bringing me in to the battlefield now would only give her the ticket to her dreamland."

That was true. To make Othinus' spells work at 100% capacity, she requires the Gungnir in Brunhild's possession.

"If we keep running, they'll catch up to us eventually because of the forces deployed in different places all over the globe. Hiding is only a minor set-back for her. So we'd better end this by attacking her blind spot right now when we have the chance."

Leivinia gave another declaration unfitting of her looks. Brunhild did not say another world after that. Silvia was the only one who still looked displeased.

"Something wrong maid of Ollerus?"

"Eh?...nothing...something's wrong with this coffee...I just can't take my mind off it."

"I thought we were having a serious conversation."

Right after Brunhild mentioned that, Leivinia reached for something in her pocket.

After some rummaging through her pocket, she got something out.

It was a slip of paper the size of a movie ticket.

The two so-called saints looked silently at it.

"This is an invitation to the Tokiwadai Sportsday.", she waved it in the air back-and-forth, "It's a two-day event where almost every capable fighting force of Academy City join together for friendly

competition."

"And why are you telling us this?"

"The timing was too perfect", Leivinia curled her lips, "The exact time a treaty was made between the sinister organizations, the Tokiwadai committee was told to assemble this sportsday. And there's more. The Church of Necessary Evil and the Royal family were invited to participate or cheer on the sidelines."

"Maybe their trying to gather all the expectable risks in one place."

"Then why invite the forces from England? They would be fine if the magician were to stay back in England. But now their right next door to them. I don't know about you two, but I think this plans seems a bit strange."

Silvia and Brunhild are starting to catch on to the little cabal leader.

There was no reason to invite the magic side here. But they are all now in one stadium enjoying a match coordinated bhy the science side.

Brunhild has saw something like before.

Acting like a hostile enemy who suddenly invites their enemies to join a dinner party in excuse of making a peace treaty...then killing them all at once.

This sounds the same, but with a more hidden meaning.

"That's why we are going there. Not only to exterminate both of them, but to investigate the reasons on their treaty. And believe me...we will succeed." Leivinia's voice was serious and assertive, just like an adults. The two adults watching her felt like praising the leader of Dawn Colored Sunlight.

Briiing!

But just then, the sound of a phone call was heard.

All of them looked, and found out that it came from the pocket of Silvia's apron. The maid rasied her hand in a sign of apology before picking up her phone.

"Hello?...Ollerus?"

"...click...Silvia...could you read me?...Silvia...click..."

The sound on the phone was filled with static, and the end of the phone was breaking. But it was surely the voice of the supposed-to-be Majin.

"Ollerus! What's wrong! Why is the line so messed up!"

"...click...under attack...trap...Fiamma...dissappeared...click...bzzzzzzzzzzzz...Othinus...is with Tectpal...dark flagdfgfd...can't defeat...tyegf...bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

His sound was breaking at places. Sounds of blasts and gunfire were heard. Ollerus had trouble increasing his voice so that Silvia could hear.

"Stay there Ollerus! I'll be there soon."

"Don't!...Mercenary...Tatemiya Shoigi...don't come...brrr...others...waiting...death..."

"Wait! Speak up!"

"...RISING SKY...#CRACK#"

And the line got disconnected.

She stared down at her phone. Someone or something was attacking Ollerus. The enemy must be very strong to be able to counter the abilities of the Majin. So that must mean, she must be there to save him.

"Let's hurry! If we don't,..."

"Desserts are here!" the employee of the cafe walked in with a tray of desserts. His timing could not be worse.

"...we didn't order any!" She yelled back. She was in a hurry, so she didn't have the time for this. Silvia used her hand to shove the man out of the way and walked past him.

"Don't say that", the same employee smiled, "It's on the house..."

Boom!

An explosion erupted, three shadows jumped out of the store while shattering the glass of the cafe.

One was Leivinia Birdway and Mark Space. He saw the attack coming and held the girl by the waist and was the first to jump out.

Followed by Brunhild Eiktobel and the boy. She grabbed his shirt's collar and used her amazing speed to escape the surprise.

Lastly, Silvia. She was the closest to the perpetrator. But as the superior fighter, she was able to sidestep out of the attack's range and shatter the glass surrounding the cafe.

She glared at the smoke she had just created by the explosion. All of the tables were toppled over, and the customers were in state of panic. It was hard to see any beyond the front row tables, but the silhouette of a man could be seen beyond the smoke.

"I guessed something was wrong with the coffee..." Silvia smirked bitterly at the damaged cafe "...there was a hint of wickedness in it."

The smoke started to clear out. His upper body was now seen. The employee's face changed from before. He was wearing a vicious smile on his face.

But what was more threatening was the telesmatic power in between his fingers.

"Hitman..." Leivinia silently told them, "We're idiots if we were to think that we could enter Academy City unscathed. So he's not unexpected."

"Right Missy." The employee joyfully raised his voice.

"There's a bounty on your heads. And it's for everyone to grab—magic or science side. So we should get here before some hotshot mercenary that green-haired bastard mentioned shows up and takes all the credit."

Leivinia's group scowled after hearing that. Except Brunhild, who had a "Not again" look on her face.

"We?" Mark Space repeated the pronoun the hitman used for himself. But instead of a reply, the man just laughed bitterly.

―Huh?

Suddenly, Mark cuts off his thoughts.

Something is wrong here. Mark looks at his surroundings. It's empty in this airport. This is not the time or place where people would just be left vacant, yet, this area is as quiet as forests at night.

An odd, uneasy feeling.

Now that he thinks about it, he didn't meet anyone except the customers that were in the shop.

Mark subtly turns his head around as he continues surveying his surroudings.

When he took a 360 degree look, he confirmed his uneasy feeling. This is undeniably abnormal.

There's no one here but the people in the cafe.

No one is coming in or out of neither convenience stores nor major department stores. The

already wide walkway felt ridiculously large and the place landing strip.

Only the men and women standing behind the hitman are around.

Those were the customers who have been sitting before them. There were nearly ten of them. For people who had just witnessed, they seemed surprisingly calm. In fact, their faces are showing that it was expected.

"You four are strong," the hitman coffe shop impersonator spat out, "You I have to use the 10 billion Euro reward as payment for assiatance. Only a billion is enough for me to live with my ass on a golden throne. The rest of it I should just give it to my 'guarantee'."

Those standing behind him started smiling. Smiles filled with wickedness and sinistral thoughts of the world.

'It was a diverse group of assassins' thought Mark.

There were people with different clothing and hair. There was a man in a business suit, there was a dark skinned woman in a white one-piece, there was a Chinese looking teenager in a polo shirt, there was even an Asian who was wearing a uniform which is the Korean traditional clothing.

But they had one thing in common.

All of them were carrying a case or bag to hold something in.

"What do you think?" Leivinia questioned the man who was holding her by the waist.

"Top-rank mercenaries and assassins. Some have incredibly high amounts of mana, while some have no mana at all. That must mean part of them aren't magicians."

"The science side's dogs." Silvia clicked her tongue.

"Exactly, looks like this alliance is giving them the advantage of hiring any one they want no matter what side they're on." this was disadvantageous to them, but Leivinia spoke with a grin over her face.

"Oi!" Silvia yelled out. It was probably directed to the employee she was arguing with a while ago, who was also a hitman who attacked her.

The man curled his lips a bit and furrowed his brows.

He must have a grudge with Silvia when she insulted his coffee.

"First you give me some toilet water-like coffee! Now this! What type of service is this country giving? Sending trash to come and beat us."

"Trash?" the employee growled "Insulting my coffee was one thing...but my skills...you're asking for it!"

After announcing it with a loud roar, a dark aura burst from the back of the coffee shop employee. His anger was being let out through magical force and killing intent.

And seeing that as a signal, the other assassins standing behind him start to rummage through their bags.

A man took out a short curved Malay dagger from his violin case, another one got two ancient single-shot pistols from the pocket of his coat, one of them even lifted up an abnormally large scale from the rucksack he was carrying.

"Let me tell you this," the enraged hitman groaned those words, "You're unarmed and taking care of two bags of deadweight. Even if we can't kill you here, there's no way you'll get out alive. If we do this right...we can't lose."

With that as a signal, all of them raised their weapons in the air and roared out at their enemy. It was only a group consisting of ten people, but their battle roar was like an enemy ready to break the city walls of their enemy apart. The symphony of the soldiers standing behind the hitman resembled the drum roll of death itself.

"What are these idiots babbling about?..." Brunhild said that while still holding the boy with one arm.

"...Unarmed or not... we won't waste time with trash."

"Kill them!"

The hitman, who was also the coffee shop employee, dashed first towards the two girls who had the title of Saints. He was followed by the battle cry and bodies of the other assasins that were with him.

Little did they know,

They were too weak compared to them.

PART 6

Eltzali was tired.

He's been up doing his job for hours and hours, till his sweat started to make his white shirt see-through by the amount of sweat.

His brown suit was thrown somewhere. He couldn't see it anymore. It's been sometime when he took it off because it was just too hot in here. His hair that was neatly combed was messy and not washed. Even the way he sits on the ground lacks posture and his usual graceful gestures.

But the position he was in could not be compared to what was on the floor near his feet.

Eltzali moved his eyes downward.

Lain with arms spread apart and legs bent, was Marian Sligeneyer.

She had no injuries on her, but the lack of light and focus in her eyes meant that she was tortured physically and mentally for the past several hours. The only reason she had no scars is because of Eltzali.

He wanted her to live during the whole interrogation. That's why he had no choice but to use healing magic to keep her alive. If not, there was supposed to have a pool of blood all around this rundown room.

And now,

She's now unconscious with her eyes wide open.

Etzali took a few breaths before standing up.

He had the information he needed. Just thinking of what these guys were going to do to the people of this city made chills run down his spine. He could not help but shiver when he heard it from her.

He quickly reached for his phone. The only people who he could contact now should be the people from Necessarius he spoke to earlier today.

He didn't need to dial the number. The magical item attached to his phone, which also works as a keychain, sis it's duty to relay his voice to the other end of the communication line.

"Necessarius! This is Etzali. Calling to comfirm the..."

He stopped speaking abruptly.

There was loud banging on the heavy stainless steel door at the end of this room.

Someone was on the other side.

"Who is it?" Etzali cautiously asked the one on the other end. He reached for the weapon he left in the leather gun strap he tied around his chest.

"Stiyl Magnus from Necessarius. Let me in...or I'll burn down this door."

The sound was surely from the short-tempered priest from the witch hunting organization. The Aztec magician doesn't have that much trust in the red head, but it's better than having a person you know hates you than having a person who might stab your back at any second. A blonde haired spy reached his mind when he thought of the topic.

"Come in." he called him and allowed Stiyl to open the door.

The stainless steel door creaked when it scratched the floor. The large figure of the priest in black was holding the nearly broken door handle.

"Were you trying to call me?"

"Yeah...I found out their plans. Care to hear about it?"

"Not yet..." Stiyl sounds weak. Etzali could not help but look at him. "...There's a problem we got to take care of..."

Stiyl grinded his teeth.

A red fluid ran down his forehead.

And his body fell on to the cold floor.

"Stiyl!"

Etzali exclaimed immediately after the priest collapsed like a marionette. There was an amount of blood flowing down his head. But he was still breathing nonetheless.

"Than you for the assistance Rune master of Necessarius."

A youthful voice was heard behind the half-open door. Etzali took a step back and reached for the Spear of Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli. A sweat of anxiety ran down his cheek and back.

A small foot came out from the ajar door. Then came another and another. Two people came out of that door.

One was a small boy with silver blonde hair, while the other was a bald old man with a lab coat. These two were both different in height, looks, and age. But there was one thing in common.

Their out-of-place smile that marks insanity.

"What should we do to him Gensei-san? He found out our plan." the small boy innocently asked.

"Crush his vocal chords and retrieve the member of GREMLIN. We need both of them alive for the last phase of the plan...break his bones just in case he thinks on signaling someone."

PART 7

Kazakiri Hyouka has walked into Academy City.

She's a simple girl, with natural long hair reaching her back... It sounds pleasing when it's stated,

but the important point is that it cannot be treated. At best, a tuft of it is bound and separated on

one side of her head with some rubber. Even her good looks were hidden by a pair of large gaudy

glasses, and she had totally no make-up. On top of that, her skirt uniform stretched to her knees.

No matter what one thinks, it's not a getup for walking through the shopping district.

But her appearance stands out in one's view.

Rather than the style of an elegant belle, she's basking in the attention of a more unnatural

phenomenon.

It's noise.

The features of the girl's atmosphere (which is similar to a quietly blooming small flower)

sometimes get distorted. Like a fog driven away by the wind, like a bad television reception, it

made a *zazaza* ear-splitting sound, its silhouette softly collapsing before returning to what it

was before. At times, when one thought her summer shirt was swaying, she was wrapped up in a

blue blazer.

Even so, she walks through the street.

Normally, for a grand spectacle, the reaction from the surroundings is only on the level of [center

of attention].

This is, after all, a town of ESP and high technology.

Most unusual phenomena here would not be rejected- they are even accepted.

Kazakiri was walking down a sidewalk in the dead of night.

The only thing that's making her path visible should be the lights from the convenience stores lined up on both sides of the road.

If she were to walk like this, she wouldn't be different from any other highschool student enjoying the night life.

….But Kazakiri Hyouka is a noise created by ability holders; it doesn't mean it's recognized as a human being with a human heart.

She laughs softly.

Laughter mixed with a bit of bitter loneliness.

That was an expression only possible for humans, an all-too-fleeting expression.

But she still strolls along. Insulting herself in her mind for not being any closer to a human. Even when she went to Russia. She was hoping to make a difference and save those important to her. But in the end, she blames herself for not doing enough.

Should she have been there?

Maybe she should just stay here forever?

She shouldn't make friends in the first place, right?

These questions swirl through her mind each time she comes here. And every time, she tells herself that she'll find the answer another day. But that's also another way of denile.

She doesn't know the answer—but she always sees the worst case scenario waiting for her.

That's why she doesn't want to search for the answer. Better let it come to her when the time is right.

After walking for a while, she sees her destination.

A family restaurant at the end of the road.

It seemed the restaurant was geographically located in an area where more high school students

came than middle school students. But since it was this late at night, no customer can be seen inside.

Even if it's beyond closing times of most stores, this family restaurant still has lights on. It makes anyone who walks past see what's going on inside through the thin glass of the restaurant's window.

Kazakiri was still walking towards the entrance.

But she heard the sound of a bell.

It was the bell attached to the edge of the restaurant's glass door to warn the restaurant's staff that a new customer was coming in.

But in this case, someone was coming out.

Someone came out of the restaurant's door and was standing right in front of Kazakiri.

She was a plump middle-aged woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a shade of pink lipstick along with a short dress with the kanji for 'Boss' on the back of it, a white belt around her waist and a pair of low-heeled sandals. She was also very tall for a woman. Almost taller than Aogami or Tsuchimikado.

The plump woman stared down at who was standing in front of the restaurant.

And she gave a friendly smile to the girl.

"Ah Hyouka-chan, back again I see. Comein, come in, I'm just throwing away some trash. Go in and get warm. It's winter you know."

The tone she used with Kazakiri was warm as she welcomed her into the restaurant. Something like a mother would say to her daughter.

Kazakiri repliedback to her with a sheepish smile drawn across her face.

"Thank you Obame-san."

The plump woman moved out of the way and allowed Kazakiri to walk in.

Kazakiri looked around the family restaurant one more time. The design was quite simple. But there's a certain warmth in this place which expressed the word 'family'. Kazakiri couldn't help but suck in this feeling; because she has no one that is related to her.

She soon takes her usual spot next to the window. She gazed through the thin glass and saw the same plump woman she called Obame. She seems to be placing some plastic bags filled with some empty milk bottles into a recycle robot that was passing by.

Obame Sakura.

The manager of this family restaurant. She's a woman whose been in Academy City since she was still in highschool. She came from a family that was pressured by poverty, so she tried her best to get a scholarship and a proper job to feed her family. After many years of patience, she was able to make this family restaurant.

It was hard to invite her family to come work with her here in Academy City due to the rules and policies about leaking the city's information. So she only has letters, emails, and phone calls as her connection to her family. She is also single until now. So she is alone in this vast city of Science.

Maybe that's why she's so fond to Kazakiri.

Kazakiri met with Obame a few years back. Kazakiri was all alone walking the streets of Academy City during a shower. Obame was the only one who walked up to her and gave her a n umbrella. It was the first act of kindness she ever had.

After that event, she has always met Obame during several occasions. Every time she came out of the Imaginary Number District, she would come to this restaurant and meet Obame. At some point in time, Kazakiri revealed her identity as a being created by Academy City's ingenuity. She expected Obame to act differently, but the plump woman just brushed the issue and said "No matter where we come from, or what we've done, what's important is what we are now, and what we're planning to do in the future."

This just made Kazakiri more closer to Obame.

And with her warmth and advice she normally gives, she is a being closest to a mother to Kazakiri.

She is someone precious to the girl. Someone she didn't want to lose.

The bell on the door rang again.

It was strange in a city like this to use the bell system to warn staff. But this retro idead was what made this store famous amond highschool girls and some teachers who which to relax and which for something normal in their messed up lives. This restaurant has that magic.

It's also one of the very few family restaurants in Academy City to be open 24 hours straight with only one person behind the counter and kitchen.

Obame was quite skilled in many fields.

When she's in the kitchen, her culinary skills are that of a five-star hotel cheff. And the speed on how she cooks each meal is at the rate of the world's finest.

When she is serving food, she carries with such poise and balance, it was more of a circus show than any normal serving. If she were to be younger and lose some weight, she would become the perfect waitress.

Her accounting skills when she needs to look into the restaurant's funding is also quite impressive. She is said to bring this family restaurant through the harsh times of the fall of economy with her management skills and retro techniques on how to save money.

And especially when she is behind the microphone. There are times when it's late and she wants to express the talent she secretly keeps to herself. Kazakiri heard from her that she used to learn vocals, but got financial problems back home and used the tuition to pay the family's bills. So now she dropped the dream of being a singer so that she'll have this job.

But she still doesn't stop singing from time to time.

Now the mentioned woman is walking to Kazakiri. In her hands, was a glass filled to the brim with lemonade. This was a custom she does every time Kazakiri comes to visit.

She takes the seat opposite of the girl and passed her the glass of lemonade. Kazakiri nods lightly to show her gratitude.

"Now what brings you here this time Hyouka-chan?", she asks the girl sipping the lemonade with a straw, "Normally you come here twice a week. Is something bothering you?"

She was accurate. Kazakiri normally materializes once every 2 to 3 weeks when the AIM field convergence reaches a certain level. But there's a fragment of that AIM field constantly shifting, making her able to escape the Imaginary Number District earlier than expected. But she doesn't feel like saying such trivial things to Obame right now.

"I just feel like coming here like usual Obame-san. No apparent reason." She gave another sheepish smile to the older woman.

"That's fine then. I thought you got heart-broken or something and came to ask me for advice."

Kazakiri muttered a small "Obame-san" before sipping the lemonade again with a cute scowl on her face. Normally, she would blush and say lots of things at the person if someone were to say that to her. But because she knew Obame well, she acted calmly and only did so.

Obame lost interest of the girl's boring reaction to herwords and turned on the TV that's hanging in the corner of the restaurant with a remote she had in her pocket. And of course, the TV also had a retro gimmick on it.

Three seconds after she clicked the power button, an image showed up on the screen. It was a footage of a field reporter at some school in Academy City. The place seems to be celebrating something and is gaining a lot of attention. Even the excitement on the reporter's face looks real.

"That's right, the Tokiwadai sports day is today and tomorrow. No wonder there's not a soul in my restaurant today. Should be explainable when you think of such a big event as that."

Kazakiri followed the older woman's gaze and watched the news that was on. She first saw the opening ceremony where everyone ended up passing out, then she saw the awesome preliminary fight, then the people who passed the first round, and little bit of the baseball match that Tokiwadai's ace took place in.

There was also speculation on a certain level 0 boy who challenged three level 5's already. She thinks of this and questions herself.

Who does this sound like?

She ponders it for some time, but could not find out the identity of that level 0 boy that's not acting like a level 0 at all. She soon gives up when her brain suddenly feels like overloading.

She went back to sipping that same glass of lemonade. Her way of drinking was way to slow and gentle. She's been sucking on that straw for a while now, and only half of it has finished. But that act is befitting of her nature. Gentle and sometimes slow.

"I almost forgot Hyouka-chan!", Obame suddenly clasped her hands and looked at the girl, "How's the dorm searching been going for you?"

"Eh...er...well, I'm still searching."

"Still? Didn't I tell you to find one weeks ago?" She scolded Kazakiri like a child. And it's like the cry-baby Kazakiri to break a few tears.

"..Sorry...it's just hard to find someone who doesn't treat me like...a hologram."

Those last words lacked both volume and confidence. This made Obame sigh deeply.

"Hyouka-chan, you should stop being like that. If you don't look up onto yourself and only wait for people to accept you, they won't stop treating you the same way. You've got the looks and the nature for people to like, bring them to good use."

"I know...but it's hard." She grumbled like a child having trouble with her math problem.

"Things like this can be done step by step. You've got to first train up your confidence. Maybe being a waitress for me would make you more sure of yourself. What do you think?"

"I...er...better not. The way you smiled just now means you have an ulterior motive Obame-san..."

"What ulterior motive? I want you to train you so you can survive in this harsh world."

"You're doing it again. This time you're voice even got higher...you're not going to put me in that dress again are you..." Kazakiri started shaking. Similar to a cornered dog in an alley.

"What's wrong with the Fallen Maid costume! It's cute on you. Don't you know how lucky I was to get this from Haru-kun? Who would have guessed that the person he got it for didn't wear it...but I did hear him say she wore a super ero version of the costume."

"O-ba-me-saaaaaaaan!" Kazakiri really broke in tears when she found out that the restaurant owner had an ulterior motive. One that involves her cosplaying at that.

"Fine, fine, then we'll find another solution for you to get a place to stay."

"I don't think it matters...I'll go back to the Imaginary Number Distrcit soon anyways." she stated the obvious.

"Really? Then why are you here now? If you ask me, I think that there's something wrong with the AIM frequency emitted by espers in the area causing a slight counter-affect in the continuum time-space of the hidden number district. Using the butterfly effect, there must have been a stimuli that weakened the barrier separating this dimension and the imaginary number district..."

And Obame continues on saying the philosophies of different laws and arrhythmical properties. Kazakiri could never stop being surprised at the intellect of the family restaurant owner sitting opposite to her. It's even more fascinating to hear her say that she denied a job in Academy City's research group just because of it's low pay.

Leaving what she said after that aside, she pondered on the main topics Obame mentioned.

It was true that the barrier is weakened. That's why she's able to be sitting here drinking her lemonade right now. There's also a high possibility that this will be permanent.

So she better find a place to sleep in starting from today, because the Imaginary Number District seems to be not ready to welcome anyone yet.

Her first thought was index.

Since she had little friends, her choice to sleep at someone elses house was limited. And Index was the only one who would allow her to sleep in the same home. Twice, food and water in that house are always plenty for some reason. So she doesn't have to worry about shortage of food, bed, or clothing.

It was perfect.

"Obame-san I think I'll go to a friend and..."

She stopped halfway through as she remembered something important.

The other residence of that dorm.

"!"

Kazakiri suddenly turned bright red and steam coming out of her head.

She remembered Kamijou Touma, or otherwise known as the original residence of that dorm room.

She almost forgot that he was living there.

But she now remembers and is having a scenario pop up in her head.

Living in the same place with a boy of her age.

She sees herself in the kitchen cooking a meal. The spiky-haired boy suddenly walking in with his bag hung over his shoulder. He comes in, smiles, and compliments her cooking. Both share a healthy and a joyful meal.

And at night...

at night...

at night...

"Waaaah!" Kazakiri immediately got to her maximum redness level and was emitting more steam than a rundown locomotive. She suddenly thinks of one picture she'd seen while walking around the adult-only section of Academy City.

She shook her head at light speed and drank the lemonade a ta pace where one will wonder if she'll choke.

"Hyouka-chan..." Obame who's been watching all this was puzzled "Is something wrong?"

Obema swore she heard Kazakiri reply, but the speed on which the girl used was able to finish a five-line paragraph in 3 seconds. So even the skills of the renound Obame Sakura, could not catch up to the shy girl's speed of speech.

"Don't tell me..." Obame quickly hammered the table wih her two fists "It's a boy!"

The awkward way of shaking her head from left to right must mean she's trying to lie to Obame. But nothing could escape the perception of this woman's whose been training for 30 's lived long enough to know how a girl acts when she's flustered.

"Who is it? What's his name? How's the first encounter?" Obame shot questions as fast as bullets as the shy girl. Almost not giving her a chance to reply.

"No I'm not!...I'm not in love...there's no guy."

"Don't lie! My right shoulder is tingling, so that must mean a maiden in love is nearby!"

-what unknown ability has Academy City not found that is owned by this ladyt?

Everyone who might have listened to her will ask the same question. Unfortunately, Kazakiri didn't. And no one else was there.

"It's not like that...I just feel indebted to him...he saved my life many times...he was one of my first friends...he was with me when times were hard...and we sorta hugged..." Her voice just got softer as she went along. Those last words were directed to herself.

Obame sighed once more.

It's troublesome when a girl denies her true feelings. The information given from the girl was quite vague, but Obame was able to add it all up into one paragraph.

Kazakiri was in danger. And this guy was her knight in shining armor. After that, they shared a mutual friendship. The love may have been one-sided guessing from her denile. The hug should also have no romantic meaning, or she just thought it was an embrace. Judging from her lack of confidence in her description of him, there must be competition.

Obame smirked at the fidgeting girl. No matter how much she teased her before, Kazakiri normally gives a calm reply. But now she's worse than some of the girls she knew who loved to come here after school.

"AraAra...what is this Hyouka-chan? Is your ears getting hot?"

"My ears!"

She quickly used both hands to cover her clearly burning ears.

"Are your lips trembling?"

"My lips!"

She changed from her hot ears to her shaking lips.

"Oh! The eyes look wet!"

"E-Y-E-S!

She slid her hands upwards to her eyes.

Since all three of of the faces features were already covered, she just hid the three parts of her faces just like the three monkeys that sit on the gates of the temple. Obame could not help but burst in laughter while Kazakiri cries like a baby.

"Waaaah!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Bring!

The bell at the door rang again. This time the sound of the vibrating bell meant the door was slammed hard and very fast.

The two already in the restaurant stopped making noises and looked at the door.

But when their eyes reached the entrance, the only thing there was a dust cloud and the glass door swinging. The two looked at the footsteps that were made on the floor. It was made to the counter of the restaurant. The one who just got in must have sprinted there.

"Erm...who are you?" As owner, Obame asked the one who just got in.

The one hiding behind the counter doesn't show his or her face, but the blonde hair showing up a bit must mean that the person is foreign.

"Don't call me!" the sound was high like a girls "If he hears me, he'll rip me apart!"

It sounds like she's running away from her boss. This makes the two wonder who he is.

"Who is he-?"

"Sorry for the intrusion..."

The bell and a boy's voice was heard when Obame was going to question the girl behind the counter some more.

Obame looked at the new person. It was a highschool boy. He was shorter than her, but was considered tall for normal standards. He had unique spiky hair alongside his ocean blue eyes. The boy's body was bandaged here and there, even his arm was in a cast.

The boy was smiling, but there's something in Obame's thoughts that's telling her that this guy is dangerous.

"Sorry," he started speaking politely, "But have you seen an 18-year-old girl with blonde hair and a foreign look on her face?"

Obame looked at the one who's probably the person the boy's looking for.

She seems to show some hand signals saying that "Don't tell him!".

"No...I don't think so..." she lied to the boy.

"I see. I'll leave then." the boy nodded and started to turn out of the restaurant. But his eyes caught someone.

"Kazakiri?"

"Touma-kun?"

Huh?

Obame made a puzzled face.

She looked at the two teenagers.

The boy had his normal smile while Kazakiri was blushing a bit while waving her hand.

This meant one thing.

This was one hell of a coincedence.

"Didn't think you'll be here." Kamijou changed from going out the door to closing it. He walked to Kazakiri's table and took the seat next to her and opposite of Obame's. The girl flinched slightly at the decision of the boy.

"Oh look at the time!"

Obame acted to look at her wristwatch and took off. Kazakiri tried to stop her, but the speed of the plump woman did not match her size.

The two are now left alone.

"She seems busy."

"Er...um!" Kazakiri seeing that she's left all by herself with Kamijou, nodded.

"Sorry I couldn't bring Index. I left in a hurry."

"I don't mind. But why were you in hurry?" she calmed down and had a normal conversation.

"I was crushing someone's twisted illusion."

"Eh?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with you. So don't worry."

"Oh...OK...Touma-kun...can I ask you something?"

"Yes...wait...why is there food on the table?"

Kamijou was talking to Kazakiri, so he didn't notice to hot-piping food left on the table. It was a plate of steak with some spinach on the side accompanied with some gravy. He was sure it wasn't here when he sat, so it was just placed.

He also looked around.

The room got more dim...how?

The candles were there when he got in?

What's with this slow music?

Is anybody thinking this is weird?

"Weird..." Kamijou commented "This restaurant does have a unique gimmick of energy conservation."

Crash!

Something large just fell. It was coming from the kitchen. But Kamijou didn't notice it.

But if he did,

He would see the plump Obame Sakura fall onto the tiled floor.

She fell right after Kamijou said that.

(So dense! There's no guy who's this dense!)

Of course Kazakiri knew that was Obame's doing, but she didn't care. Actually it was more like she couldn't do anything. She just couldn't ask Kamijou whose blocking her way out to move. He just got here. She just has to wait for him to leave.

"Not bad...this is really good meat." Kamijou started nibbling on the meat on his plate. The look on his face was filled with comtempt.

"That's Obame-san for you. She's always good at fast meals."

"Good? This is perfect! I think I'll ask her to be my sensei! Maybe work here!"

"That sounds...like fun. If you do work here...will you cook for me."

"Of course." he had no secret meaning in those words, but the girl blushed anyways.

(The promise trap! Hyouka-chan is more fierce than I thought!)

Obame who was watching from the kitchen window.

"How's it been? I heard there was a sports day event."

"Yeah, it's in Tokiwadai."

"You were in it I guess."

"Right...but I wish I weren't. I almost got killed three times in the field and countless times outside it."

"I...see."

"I've got no choice anyway. I'll have to repeat a year because I keep skipping classes—not to mention me flunking the exams."

"Oh...what about Index. Looks like she's there too."

"She's not participating. But she's being the MC alongside the frog-faced doctor. I wonder who decided to choose those two. They can talk, but I never expected to be like that."

"Hehehehe..."

"..."

"..."

They were then surrounded by silence. Neither one of them were good at chatting to begin with. So an eery silence was wrapped around the table.

"Ne...Touma..."

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

(Too fast! Slow down!)

Obame bit on her handkerchief to stop herself from doing something hasty.

"What is it?" Kamijou smiled as he asked the girl back.

That smile made it hard for her to speak up.

"Well..um...well...um...well...um...well...um...well...um..."

The 'well' and 'um' alternate each other for a while. She could not stop her fidgeting and shyness so she couldn't speak properly.

Kamijou looks at her confusingly.

"If you can't say it yet, it's okay."

"No!...Actually—wah!"

Kazakiri stood up quickly and yelled. She did it a bit too fast. She lost her balance and tilted to the side. Kamijou spouted a bit of a 'Fukou da" before reaching his left hand to her with a surprised look.

But since it's his bad arm, Kamijou got pulled to fall on the floor along with her. Atleast he was able to move his right hand in time to not touch her.

Bam!

They both landed on the tiled floor. Kamijou was able to pull her a bit so that her imapct won't hurt her head. And his right arm forced to his back.

But that doesn't make the situation look any bit better.

Kamijou was crouched on top of the girl. It was like he was pushing her down with one arm. Their bodies were inches apart.

Their faces were less than a breath away. Kamijou's knee in between her thighs. His left arm on top of her right. Because he folded his injured right arm, his shoulder was forced to slump on hers.

Her ample breasts were bumping with his chests. It's movement going up and down as she breaths gives Kamijou's heart a shock.

(Shit...)

Kazakiri was now on the floor. Her glasses fell down somewhere. Her shirt was tucked up, revealing her white navel. Her skirt that was supposed to be long was ripped on the side. Her snow white leg to her hip was seen. The edge of her white underwear caught Kamijou's eyes.

Her face was also tainted. She was blushing a bright red. Her breath being combined with his. Her eyes having slight tears to make her look more cute. But it's her lips that's nearly touching Kamijou's that's making his heart race.

"Touma..." Kazakiri softly said, almost crying "...Could you get off?"

"Sorry!" Kamijou frantically jumped off from her and held onto the chair next to him for balance.

After standing up, Kamijou lent her a hand so she could stand up. She received that hand and stood up. She dusted her skirt a bit and looked at the ripped part.

She doesn't have to right equipment for fixing it.

But most importantly, she didn't dare look at Kamijou.

"Kazakiri...um...sorry."

"No it's not your fault...I was too clumsy..." she then fell silent. Kamijou, seeing that as a bad sign, started speaking.

"I better take my leave. I've been avoiding Index all day. So I should go back."

"Huh?...oh...um...good luck!" She said something near a goddbye to the spiky-haired boy. Kamijou also replied with a short wave before walking out of the restaurant.

She heard that bell again.

The bell sounded long and ambient for some reason.

It was trying to tell her something.

Was I supposed to stop him.

Should I say something.

He's leaving.

Each foot step Kamijou took was painful to her for some reason. Each time that hinck voice of his basketball shoes tapping the floor resonated in her ears. Everything was in slow motion. Everything was caught in her gold spheres.

[Hyouka-chan, you should stop being like that. If you don't look up onto yourself and only wait for people to accept you, they won't stop treating you the same way. You've got the looks and the nature for people to like, bring them to good use.]

The words Obame said rang in her ears.

This wasn't the first time she was like this.

Never had enough courage, never stood up, and always ended up seen as an object rather than a human. Even the boy who recognizes her as a living being she could not act properly to.

It wasn't because of others that she is seen as something inhuman. It's her fault that she never tries to make herself seen as human.

Always looking down, ignoring the facts, and reminding herself false facts about herself.

"What are you doing here?" Obame got out of the kitchen and walked next to her.

Kazakiri could feel a hand on her trembling shoulder. While another hand was rubbing her cheeks that was wet with tears. When did she start crying again?

She could feel the warmth of the older woman come into hers, but at the same time, she feels like a question is running through those hand into Kazakiri's body.

The question that is asking why is she still standing here.

Kazakiri was still standing there.

She doesn't know how long she's been standing here. But Kamijou must have left for nearly an hour already. But she was still deep in thought.

What am I doing here?

What am I doing here?

What am I doing here?

What am I doing here?

What am I doing here?

What am I doing here?

What am I doing here?

What am I doing here?

….

…

…

"Obame-san," Kazakiri placed her hands on the plump woman, "I'll be back, please wait."

Obame broke into a wide grin and pushed Kazakiri's back gently.

Kazakiri walked out of the restaurant.

Since her objective is clear, she has no need to stop.

She walks faster, and unknowingly starts running on the pitch-black road in the night.

She has no reason to get stop now.

But no matter how stupid it is, Kazakiri's not willing to let the boy see her miserable back. Even to herself, when this is the safest method, Kazakiri isn't willing to let down Obame's expectations.

Maybe up until now, Obame Sakura still believes in Kazakiri to do the right thing.

She keeps running, searching for the spiky-haired boy.

No matter what, she has to ask that question.

"Where is he? Where is he?"

She turns her head from left to right. But he was not seen.

He left the family restaurant an hour ago, it was natural to not see him just with a little running. He should be a kilometer away now; miles if he used the bus.

Kazakiri slips and falls down.

But she doesn't feel any pain.

She looks down. The floor was covered with a white, soft substance. It was als othe very same substance that made her slip.

Snow.

It must have started to fall right after she entered Obame's family restaurant. The gift from the heavens is currently falling everywhere spreading joy to every child's heart. But to Kazakiri, it's just some painful irony.

She could not get up.

Her feet lost it's energy.

She just burried her face in the soft snow.

He was now too far to catch. She couldn't meet him even if she knew where he was.

Maybe I should disappear.

Maybe I shouldn't have came.

Would I have been happier if I haven't met them.

Kazakiri was attacked by multiple mental difficulties. She felt like trash. She didn't want to live. Her life's worth feels like 0.

At that moment, she couldn't even tell what she was thinking. The girl was unable to maintain

her own consciousness. Under such circumstances when she couldn't tell what was going on, the

girl's consciousness got dragged into the dark abyss.

But at that moment,

"Kazakiri? What's wrong? Need a hand?"

She seemed to hear a boy call her name.

It wasn't that of Obame nor anyone else. It was just that ordinary boy.

The boy's really there.

That spiky-haired boy was standing right in front of her—reaching his hand to her.

He looked really stunning to the girl.

For some reason, she seemed to feel that the dream she couldn't fulfill was standing right there.

"...Thanks."

Kazakiri received that hand and got up from the cold snow.

He was really there. It was no illusion.

"Why are you here?"

Kamijou scratched his head and laughed dryly after being asked that.

"I think I dropped my wallet back there...so I had to walk back."

This misfortune. It was really him in front of her.

"It really is you."

"Don't say that. It's displeasing, even to me...you sound confident now."

"...Is that bad?"

"Ah! Don't cry!"

"Hahahaha"

Laughs and joy was shared between the both of them.

She got all her answers right away.

[It was worth it...Meeting the both of them.]

that's when she made her decision

"Touma...about what I was asking."

"Hm? Oh! The thing you said you wanted to ask."

"Right, that."

"So what was it?"

"Well...um...well...um...well...um...well...um...well...um...well...um...well...um..."

"Looks like you're not ready yet. I'll leave then..."

"Wait!"

Kazakir halted Kamijou from moving.

She was clearly flustering, but she was trying her best to remain calm.

The girl took in a few breaths,

And shouted out.

"Please allow me to stay at your dorm for the time being!"

She said it out loud and the sound traveled well through the air.

A bit too well.

"Look at what that kid is doing?"

"She's so brave!"

"You've got my support!"

"(whistle)! You get him! Do it for the girls!"

Kazakiri just took a good look at her surroundings. She was in the center of a shopping complex. And the this time, people would be out looking at the stands that only open at night.

People ranging from highschool students and to the elderly were there. And all of them were cheering Kazakiri on. This made Kazakiri more red in the face.

The little girl waved her hands in the air while trying to clear the misunderstand. Kamijou on the other hand, just scratched his cheek. He seems puzzled as well at the outcome of events.

"Say yes boy!"

"She's a cute kid. Don't let go of her!"

"Ne Nii-san! Go for home base!"

"Futabaeruu!"

(That last one just lacked meaning)

Kazakiri thought. But she left it aside as the entire crowd was staring at them. None of them had bad intentions(except some jealous boys), but it was hard for the cry-baby Kazakiri to comprehend. She wishes she could find a hole somewhere and hide forever.

Kazakiri faced Kamijou and bowed her head at a right angle.

"Sorry for troubling you Touma! I'll just...!"

"Fine."

"Eh?..." Kamijou interrupted her with only one short word

"Fine...", Kamijou repeated that word with a weary smile, "...You can come stay...But I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with you know who."

"Ah...ah...ah..." Kazakiri was speechless. She didn't expect Kamijou to answer after being cheered on like that. But instead he did—with a smile to boost.

Kazakiri look on at him...

And she ran to him.

"Touma!"

With the widest smile she could make, she hopped into Kamijou.

Kamijou reflexively used his left arm to catch her from falling, and bent his arm to his back so he wouldn't touch her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ah! Get off! I can't stand any longer! Aaah! This is just like Index!"

(Thank you for meeting these two!)

She thanked God in heaven for bringing these two to meet with her.

If it wasn't for them, she wouldn't have found what everyone calls 'friends'.

She still wraps her arms around his neck, trying to keep this moment as long as possible. This warmth, this feeling, she wants to keep it forever.

Like this snowy light,

She wants it to go on forever.

**Another chapter done. I hope this is better than my last chapter. For those who lost faith in me, please reconsider. This chapter was made to clearly gain back the reputation(I don't know much or less) I had before. I will give this story the perfect ending...believe it!**


	15. Chapter 14: 6th past

**Hi! I'm back people! Please read and review!**

**P.S. Where are you G man!**

PART 1

Academy City 10 years back...

The Power Curriculum Program is a special large-scale curriculum in Academy City taken alongside a regular curriculum, designed to unlock a student's potential in gaining and improving supernatural powers. All those who have gone through the program are called espers, regardless of level, though some people, such as Skill-Out, may choose to refer to those who actually show powers as espers.

But Academy city could not attain a large amount of students at once.

The registration area and the system scan location that was open to the public called "The Esper Recruitment Center" would be accepting people to achieve an ability.

There will be a selected time once per year to accept children from the 'outside' to enroll in the schools within Academy city's care. Each time accepting an amount of 10,000 students. There was no age limit. So people from different ages will start pouring in to the registration table. Rumors have been going around for quite sometime that people literally stepped on each other to get a form.

But these rumors were never confirmed.

Possibly another work of Academy cities dark side.

"The Esper Recruitment Center", or TERC, was located at the border of district 2 and 10; near the edge of the city. The facility itself looked like a large dome with a bluish window on all sides. There was a large banner that's over the small entrance was written by the Japanese style calligraphy with red ink saying "Welcome to the future!"

...There's too many exclamation marks on that banner.

A thought ran through someone's mind.

It was a male around 18 to 19. He has the characteristics of a lanky young man, with a square jaw and bony cheeks. He has his short brown hair swept up and has brown irises, with a small amount of stubble on his chin. He was wearing a lab coat, which he wears over a simple shirt and slacks. He had a small sports bagpack hanging from his the two scars on his face seem to be missing.

He's the 6th level 5.

At least before he got his powers.

"Oi~Shokuhou~" a sing-song voice was ringing from a distance.

The soon-to-called level 5 sluggishly turned his head to the side and saw the guy who was calling him.

There stood a man wearing a dark black trench coat and a ten-gallon hat. A very suspicious-looking person.

"Ray Platinaburg...never expected you to be here." He responded with a light smile. It's hard to recognize it as a smile though, judging from the twitching of his brow.

"Ah~it's been so long. I've haven't seen you since freshmen year. How's~life going Shokuhou~kun."

"I should be asking that", he cut the man off, "Since Middle school you've been giving nothing to me but trouble. You're always the one rounding up the guys and doing some dirty work behind the teacher's backs. I also never agreed on joining your little group. And to top it off, you suddenly disappeared without a trace leaving a note to trick Suama-chan that you're going to confess...to think she waited for an ass-hole like you for 6 hours."

"Hahaha! doesn't it sound hilarious coming from my poit-of view!"

"Die you enemy of society."

And the one being cursed just let out some laughter.

"Ha...anyway where's Komoe-tan?"

"She's been standing right here maggot." Shokuhou pointed his finger down towards him. Ray followed it and saw what he meant.

A girl with short pink, who seems to be from elementary, is standing there holding on to a thick folder. More importantly, she was about to break into tears.

"Oh sorry Komoe-tan! didn't see you there. Did you get a haircut!" he aske dwith a smile drawn above his face.

"Die Ray-sempai!"

Bang!

"Fuck!"

Ray immediately rolled on the floor like a dog and starting moving left to right while rubbing his groin. The normally cheerful teen is now bursting in tears while roaring in pain.

"What's the matter with you Chibi!"

"What's wrong with YOU sempai! It's been three years since and you have the nerve to ignore me!"

"It's not my fault your so short..."

Bang!

"MY BALLLLS!"

"I hope they rot you troublemaker!"

"Calm down Komoe. We don't want to cripple the guy...at least not now." The boy in the lab coat decided to use his right hand to wrap her neck so that she won't kick the same position three times. He swore he heard something like a balloon popping too. Maybe it was just his imagination.

Crunch!

A thick noise rang out. The young Tsukuyomi Komoe, prodigy from a certain highschool, best chemist in her senior year, an expert in pyrokinesis, as well as being knowledgeable in the area of the Power Curriculum Program, Personal Reality and Esper development, has just buried her teeth in the hand of Shokuhou Kinsei.

"Kinsei-sempaiiii!"

"It's OK...my niece's teeth are sharper than these. It's maybe because Komoe is smoking again...Suama!" Shoukuhou was surprised at the one who just entered his field of vision. A girl around highschool, probably senior year, with short hair and glasses was running his way. She wore light makeup, black stockings, short pants, and a long-sleeved white shirt.

"It's nice to see you Sempai!" She cheerfully greeted him with a bow. Hesitating to drag Komoe out though. Kinsei only swayed his hand a bit; attempting to say that 'she'll let go eventually'.

"So how's senior year? I don't see Yomikawa or yoshikawa."

"Senior year's fine I guess. Komoe is still doing well. The teacher's heads are always spinning when she makes a rebuttal at what they teach. Yomikawa-chan is having a fun time in freshmen year too. Have you heard the incident called 'the busters'?"

"The one where twenty delinquents with levels around 3 to 4 came to be locked up in one night?"

"Aha, Yomikawa did that."

"You're joking."

"No I'm not. Those guys kept yelling 'keep us away from the demon lady!'."

"Monster..."

"You have no right to call me that na-jan!"

A new being has entered the conversation. The three standing and the one on the floor turned the attention to the newcomer. It was Yomikawa Aiho, freshmen.

It was a girl in a navy colored sailor uniform. Her black hair was tied in to a pair of twin-tails. Despite her cute face, she wears a armband over her right sleeves, which is green with white stripes and which have a shield symbol.

"...Judgment?"

The one who mumbled those words was Ray Platinaburg; who is currently using Shokuhou's shoulder to stand up. But then the boy brushed his shoulders to the side, making his friend fall humiliatingly.

"Yup! You weren't here at the time though. I joined a month after you left Ray."

"No honorifics for your superior?"

"I don't think a lowlife like you would deserve it."

"Guuuh...not even respect. Now that's the Yomikawa we all know and love! ha! ha! ha! ha!"

"You are also as cheerful as ever! ha! ha! ha! ha!"

"You two are compatible as ever too..."

Kinsei was the one who left that comment. He's been seeing these two since middleschool. There personalities are alike, but there sense of justice is completely in different directions. Ray was someone who would abide by the rules so that he'll achieve his satisfaction, but Yomikawa was someone who will enforce the law and keep it, so that people will keep smiling. That's why it may seem strange at first seeing these two laughing their lungs out. Especially not in a position which one is on the floor holding his precious area with some compress he got from somewhere, and the other is putting both hands on her hips and laughing towards the open sky.

"Sigh...whatever. It's good to see them have no issues with each other."

"Right, we wouldn't want that to happen. Not like some drama flick"

"Suama"

"Yes?"

"Why is your voice starting to get deep and scary?"

"Scary? Me? Why should I do that sempai?"

"Well...he is here." Shokuhou jerks his chin towards the laughing couple.

"Oh you mean the guy who sent me that confession letter three years ago, the guy who left that exact same day, the guy who made me sit in a park during winter, THE GUY WHO HAD THE NERVE TO SEND A MESSAGE SAYING IT'S A JOKE!"

"Woah! You're on fire seriously. And that's not a figure of speech! You should clear things out with him...or else I'll faint by your gruesome presence."

"Shut up sempai...can't you see I'm fine. I'm smiling here."

"Yes you are...course your happy...good luck with life."

She's certainly holding a grudge.

"Oi~Kinsei~" Yomikawa called out to Shokuhou with no honorifics whatsoever. But Shokuhou thought it was the best excuse for leaving his Kouhei who was about to explode.

"What is it?"

"It's news from Yoshikawa and Saigou."

"Oh, those two."

"Yeah that...Yoshikawa said she'll have to be missing today. Some agency in Academy City invited her to join a conference. Something to do with the level enhancement program."

"Conference? I thought she said she wanted to be a teacher or something. I even used to see her sit in the room take a nap and mumble 'now, now kids. Don't let sensei get mad' with a wide grin over her face."

"Such irritating good memory." Yomikawa grimaced ,"She still wants to actually—being a kind teacher and all. But this research facility really pays. I heard that she's getting the same pay as one of those Nobel prize scientists when they invented something. Maybe she's gonna be a teacher when she quits or retires."

"Such a half-hearted resolution," Kinsei groaned, "But it's for the best. She'll never be a kind teacher."

"Kinsei!" Yomikawa yelled. She does not sound pleased when her friend is bad-mouthed.

"You know it's true." He kept his composure quite well as the little girl in front of him is getting angrier and angrier.

"Well! Well!..." She was going to give some explanation, but then stopped halfway and sighed "...that's true. Doing things for her own welfare instead of genuine concern for others, and ways the risks and rewards of the decisions she takes...that's Yoshikawa Kikyou."

"Enough about the whiz-kid of your age. How's the gorilla Saigou?"

"Him?" Yomikawa widened her eyes, "Nothing much. He's trying to get into Anti-skill, but they keep telling him to come back to Judgment. I don't know what he's thinking. He's too young to hold any heavy weaponry like that."

"I think he's more than qualified to carry an RPG, and I know exactly why he'd like to leave Judgment."

"Tell me! He's always quite when I ask!"

"It's all because of you."

"Huh! That's ridiculous. How could it be me!"

"Well, he may look like a gorilla...but your personality is more of a gorilla than him."

"You asshole!" She yelled as she grabbed him and placed him in a head lock, "You've been pissing me off for a long time already! Why can't you stop being cynical and quite judging people!"

"Whatever..." he brushed her off right away and distanced himself from her.

"Don't you think you should support the guy? He had a legend going about that he managed to catch a falling boulder with both hands while in a rockfall zone. That's not an ordinary person. It's better to bring that ability to good use."

"Stopping a bolder doesn't help anything in day to day life." Kumokawa pouted out, "The only thing he could add in his resume, except his service in Judgment of course, is his prize in last years hand-to-hand combat battle royale."

"That's...yeah, you're right."

Kinsei was going to say something more, but hejust remembered something firmiliar.

To the 18-year-old, if he had been caught by that gorilla highschool student, he would have been thrown onto the asphalt floor by ancient martial arts, and afterwards, have gotten smothered with a sweaty pinning move combo; this is undeniable.

So it's probably OK to say that he's sure to get a job that deals with military or Anti-skill.

"But I'm sure he's gonna be a life counseling teacher."

Huh?

That was unexpected from her.

"Why would you think that, my dear Yomikawa Aiho?"

"It's a dream I had. I was a big-breasted physical teacher, Komoe-tan will still be Chibi and teaching the same school as I, Suama would still be trying to be pretty, and I see Saigou as the legendary gorilla life counseling teacher who could take down any student."

Kumokawa also dreamt of three idiotic boys and a group of middle school girls with impressive backgrounrs, but she left it out because she thought it wasn't important.

Kinsei made a discomforting face at that statement of hers. Saying stuff like that sounded as if it was a bad omen.

"I'm not in those dreams right?" Kinsei was worried a terrible he will have in that dream.

"It's a bit hazy. I see that baka, Ray, standing in a hole made in the windowless building. While you Kinsei, I see you with electrodes and an IV."

Electrodes and an IV?

Was I injured? He questioned himself. Asking her further would be useless, so he dropped the matter.

"So where's your niece Kinsei?" Ray, who stopped rolling on the floor, asked out.

Kinsei heard him and looked at his watch.

"She should be here by now. May be traffic...!"

"Oji-saaaaan!"

"Ack!"

Kinsei was rammed in the gut. If it wasn't because of his good balance, he would have been piled on the floor along with the person who's clinging to his waist.

The young man looked down at who it was. That's when he was met with a pair of starry cute eyes.

She also had short blonde hair that's held by a small hair clip. Her face was chubby like a child her age should. But it would be better to lessen her diet of sweets and sugary drinks.

"Misaki?"

"Yep!"

The girl responded cheerfully to her uncle. She smothered her face to his body the next instant. Her grip on his waist was also increasing by the second. His face lost it's color too as he was suffocating.

"Where's...your dad...uf!"

"Otou-san?"

"No before that!...guys!...pull her out!"

His friends and underclassmen who were watching a girl gripping him to death nodded and came closer. They were all holding her legs and waist.

"One, two! One, two! One, two!"

Ray was the one signaling them. It took them a lot of effort to remove her hands that were glued to Kinsei.

Kinsei started panting the very second those hands were taken away from him.

"#Pant!#Pant!#...thanks...I'll ask again...where's Kotogi-nii?"

"Otou-san left already."

"...I see."

The eyes of Kinsei grew dim. He remembered right away the hidden side of his brother. The part where he wished this young girl never knew.

The story isn't anything new.

It goes for many kids of this age.

The plot was simple.

_Shokuhou Kotogi…_

_A very good-looking man and successor of a wealthy …_

_He was papa and mama's husband…_

_When I was little he read me books of many kinds, he was a gentle and caring father, I loved him and mama was happy…_

_But…_

_He always cheated on mama; he constantly went out with other girls…_

_Mama and I felt sadness and anger…_

_She always cried with me in my dark bedroom whenever papa said he was going out to work, but instead he came back late at night with two women in each arm…_

_Then one day mama couldn't take the pain anymore…_

_They divorced, and mama went away… _

It was that simple story. To the little girl, this was a little soap-opera she never chose to watch. To others she may have been lucky to be born in such a family, but she's actually miserable to not have the appropriate love she deserves.

Probably the reason Kinsei left the household to work for himself. He didn't want to be seen as 'using daddy's money'. He wanted to attain happines with his own sweat even if it hurts. People mock and criticize him for doing so—but he's still happy that he's not seen as a genuine "Shokuhou".

He approached the girl near his knees, and lifted her up to his shoulders.

"?"

(Did she get more heavy than the last time they met?...She is 4 this year, huh.)

He felt the extra weight she got in the few months they've been apart. Normally he'll go see her as much as possible. But since he's been working at the labs Academy City, he's been meeting her less and less due to the city's regulations.

He looked at the friends who were with him.

"I'll bring Misaki to the grounds. She has to receive the injections and AIM testing within the next 30 minutes. Otherwise they're going to shut down the whole facility."

They weren't going to keep him after that, so they just waved their hands a bit to signal him goodbye.

"Kinsei, one more thing."

"What Ray?"

"Beware of windows."

"?"

He didn't understand a word he was saying. But asking that to a man like Ray would be completely useless. He would just make a joke out of it and walk out of the scene laughing like a maniac.

…..actually he is a maniac.

"Well...see ya."

He shook the though toff and left with Misaki on his two shoulders.

He strolled down the pavement slowly. He didn't hurry because there's a lot of time before the testing begins. The process itself is quite tricky. First, the people who entered the grounds are taken by a few of the scientists to inject many chemicals in them to stimulate the cerebral of human's to see whether any part of the human mental state will react.

Then the researchers will jolt the nerves with a magnetic wave to reenact the same process of cerebral stimulation. This was supposed to be the time where they start taking the curriculum test results.

It is shown that one is tested in 6 attributes to determine one's level, each attribute has a grade for each one, and can strangely be an individual esper power in itself. Although it is unknown if this applies to every esper. There are only 5 attributes that are known as of now, these are: Precognition, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, Telepathy, and Psychokinesis. These attributes including the power level of the esper are later saved into the city's Data Banks.

To be specific, they are searching for AIM activity.

An Involuntary Movement (AIM) is a term used to refer to the phenomenon in which an esper involuntarily produces an invisible energy field that can manifests that esper's ability. The AIM Dispersion Field has been playing heavily in Aleister Crowley's plans.

AIM is subconsciously emitted by espers and as such cannot be detected without proper equipment; however, espers such as telepaths can detect and even track the AIM of an esper. A sufficiently powerful esper can apparently detect the magnitude of power an esper has using AIM alone.

But the process does not end there.

After the results are taken, all of the participants will be going into seperate rooms to determine each of their levels. A couple of machines will be there to test their brains to see whether AIM waves are sufficient enough for them to reach the "level 1" mark.

This last stage is his job.

He has to test the participants to see what level they are.

"Oji-san." the small figure shook his head. The young uncle responded by halting her hands and groaning a bit.

"What's that?"

She pointed her tiny fingers towards the scene in front of them.

People were crowding around something. It's ordinary for people to gather after some time. It's the Japanese way to go to a place where people are currently interested in. No matter how many rumors are about the place.

"...looks like...some kid fell down the sewer...huh?"

That's what he sees. The people maybe crowding about, but all of them were leaving a circular space around what appears to be a pothole. Only one man was next to it. He was a man around his late 20s or early 30s. He had a stern face, with a slight stubble, and black hair. He seems to be healthy, judging from his medium build.

"Toooooooumaaaaaaaaa!"

The father shouted down the pothole. His voice was full of worry and concern for who was supposedly his son.

(This guy is probably a better father than Kotogi-nii.)

"Touma! Wait a minute! I called the fire department! They're going to be here in a while!"

(A while? That would be atleast 30 minutes judging the distance and traffic. He's going to miss the tests...what luck.)

Kinsei wonders how unlucky a person could be to fall in a situation such as this. There must atleast be limits for things such as misfortune.

Kinsei looks at the father in the pothole. He must be sacrificing a lot of time and money to be here . He doesn't seem that rich either, maybe one of the normal guys raising a family.

Unlike his brother.

Kotogi had all the aspects and all the time needed to become a proper father. But he chose to be a slick guy who cheats on his wife. Even after the divorce, he chose to ignore his own daughter and act like he's always been.

He could never be like this man trying to save his son.

"Oji-san...why are you putting me down?"

Kinsei heard the sharp voice of Misaki enter his ears. He gazes down and saw that he placed her down unknowingly.

"Misaki...wait for a second. I won't be gone for long...so please don't wander."

"What are going to do?"

"...Be a hero."

Kinsei said those short words before bolting to the pothole.

His choice has been decided.

He's going to save this kid.

"Toumaaaaaa! Be calm...WWAAAAH! Why are you jumping down!"

The father shrieked in fear when Shokuhou Kinsei jumped down the circular hole.

"...I'm bringing back your son."

Of course he didn't hear that, Kinsei was already down the pothole when he spoke that.

He landed gently on the hard pavement next to the raw sewage he's currently looking at.

The water was murky, and the stench was flooding his nose. The torrent of dark water was fast aand bone crushing; one who would fall down in it would waste every morsel of his muscles to stay alive. Kinsei wouldn't choose to return here again unless there's a good reason to do so.

He looks left and right, looking to what may resemble a boy. But he couldn't see anything on the sidewalk he was in. There was no lighting, so it was difficult to see things down here. Luckily, the light from the open pothole made this area more bright than it's supposed to be.

"Oi-! Touma! Yell if you can hear me!"

He didn't personally know the boy. But it would be better that he called out his name in this dark place.

"...I'm here."

A faint voice was heard.

Kinsei quickly turned his head towards the origin of the voice. It came from the dark colored sewage. He squinted his eyes a bit to look carefully at the dark water. He widened them instantly when he saw what was needed.

On the other end of the sewer, a boy was desperately clinging on to a rusty pipe with his little hands. Only his neck and above were above the dirty abyss. Dirt and something what looks like mud was all over his face, but Kinsei was able to figure out the boy was around six with spiky black hair and blue eyes—one of his eyes were closed due to the torrent though.

It was impressive that he's still able to hold on.

The strength and stamina of this kid was supposed to be broken a while ago. But now he's gritting his teeth and holding on to that rusty pipe wit hall his might.

-It'll be amazing to see this kid grow up.

"Stay there boy! I'll figure something out!"

Kinsei stopped being impressed instantly tried to find a way to save him from that position. But there's nothing or no one he can use.

"I got it!"

He took off his labcoat and tied one end to another pipe next to him.

He made sure the knot was tight enough before plunging his body into the dirty water. The water reached his chest. This meant the water should be higher than the boy's height. This made Kinsei more determined to save the boy.

Kinsei trudged through the water that was half solid and half liquid. He was lacking physical training, so it was hard for him to fight the torrent. It it wasn't for the labcoat he tied to the pipe, he would have been carried away by the raging dark waters.

"Erg...need...to...ug...hold on!"

Kinsei said his reassuring words so that his focus won't be dragged along with the water.

"1 meter!...enough length! Kid! Reach out!"

He reached the adequate length and stretched his right hand towards the boys. His left hand was still tied to the end of his wrist. The boy looked back at him. His blue spheres were filled with uncertainty and fear. Instead of reaching out his hands, the boy increased the grip to the rusty pipe.

"What now!"

Kinsei wailed out.

"...Why?" the boy slowly spoke a few words, "...why are you saving me?"

The question was out.

This made Kinsei silent.

He stared at the boy with confusing eyes.

…

…

But then he sighed.

"…I don't have any major reason. If I can avoid it, I'd rather not go anywhere dangerous. If it's something I can just abandon, I'd go ahead and abandon it...but this is not the time I can drop it down."

"...What reason do you have to save me? You could die down here."

"...Listen to me kid...Listen good!"

Kinsei outstretched his arm and grabbed his collar. He pulled the boy with all his strength and placed him next to his chest.

Since he's secure next to Kinsei's abdomen, the young man gripped the labcoat. He resembled the tug-of-war pull and dragged himself to the pavement on the side.

He used all his strength to lift his weight to the gray pavement. Both of them were panting like dogs. He placed his hands on the boy's wet hair and yelled in his ear.

"I don't need a reason to save someone!"

The boy's ears went numb. The man's voice resonated in his ears. He feels like those words will be encrypted in his mind for another ten years.

"Come on kid. You're dads worried."

Kinsei unwrapped his labcoat and carried the boy up the ladder. His body was soaked, so he felt like hauling twice his weight.

"Here we go."

Kinsei got out of the pothole eventually and placed the boy on the ground.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! What's your name?"

The man who was supposed to be the boy's father bowed his head and hastily thanked Kinsei.

"Shokuhou...Shokuhou Kinsei." He tried his best to keep his manners, but his cold and cynical expression did not help at all.

"Kinsei-kun...nice name. I'm Kamijou Touya...and this is Touma." He pushed the back of his son whose name was Touma.

"Thank you..." the young boy gave an open smile to thank Kinsei.

"It's alright. I did what I'm supposed to do...as a member of Academy City of course. Should I remind you that the tests will take place soon."

"Oh right!"

"Well...see you both inside."

"Wait! Can you bring him with you! I don't know the place, and there's a job I have to go to."

"Huh?"

"You work here don't you? I can see the labcoat you're wearing has the city's insignia. So it's better to let an official of this place lead a 6 year old around the place. I have no direction sense whatsoever too."

"I get it...but I have my own niece to watch over." Kinsei pointed at the small girl swinging her legs on the stool nearby.

"Then it's better. Touma won't get lonely."

"Sir...I see you aren't not going to leave this matter easily...but I must decline. So..."

"Please!"

Kamijou Touya bowed his head to it's full extent. The respect of this man was thrown on the floor.

"Sir! Please don't do this in public! People are watching..."

"Please take him with you! You don't know what we've been through. Before we got here, I spent countless hours taking him on and off planes to find the perfect cure for his misfortune. ..And now it came to this...Please...he almost got stabbed before we came..."

"...Touya-san."

Kinsei looked closely at the man in the bowing position. This Kamijou Touya was willing to drop down his honor for his own son. No man could be this loving to his son. No man could be this highly respected in caring of his son.

"OK...please stop bowing...please get up!"

"Really! Thank you once again."

Kamijou Touya quickly stood straight and pushed Touma forward. He quickly kissed his cheeks and ran back to his car.

"That was...fast."

"Yeah...that's how he is."

Since the commotion was over. The crowd started dispersing; leaving the two boys of different ages by themselves. Everything happened on such short notice, so they were not sure what to do.

Kinsei looked directly into the boy's eyes.

There's nothing he can do now. He gave Touma his hand—which he obediently receives.

Both of them jogged towards the little girl sitting on the bench.

Misaki responded to that with a sheepish smile and questioning eyes.

"Ojisan, who's that?" She poked her tiny finger into Kamijou's face. It sunk right away into his cheeks. But Kamijou doesn't know how to react, so he just went along and allowed to play with his face.

"This is Kamijou Touma." Kinsei introduced, "His father told me to bring him to that big dome. So be nice."

"What's a 'dome'?"

"Well, a dome is a large structure in a circle shape used for people."

"What's a 'structure'?"

"A base of something you create."

"What's a 'base'?"

"...Let's get going."

Seeing that discussing this with a 4 year old would be troublesome, he held her with his other hand and dragged them to the testing areas.

The entrance wasn't that faraway. It took them a few minutes at walking speed.

Once passing the electronic gates, the three of them widened their eyes at the spectacle before them.

The lobby was designed to accommodate over 30,000 people. But currently, the entire space was occupied by a large quantity of people. Every cubic inch of the lobby was filled with footsteps and participants joining the test. Most of them were young. Kinsei assumed that they were the people who wanted to enroll in the Academy City schools.

The majority of the people were Japanese, but he could see some Chinese and Americans wandering about. It was strange to have foreigners join this Japanese coordinated evvent, but anything is possible—or so it seems.

Kinsei was glad he went in that sewer to save Kamijou.

The smell of raw sewage made the people leave a meter radius distance from the three. Convenient for Kinsei, because he doesn't have to worry about trudging through this sea of citizens to reach the chemical injections.

"Well, well, I wonder who was making such a ruckus..."

Kinsei heard a woman's voice. He fixed his eyes to the speaker of those words—and scowled.

"Great...it's the dorm manager nee-chan."

Kinsei directed those words at the woman in front of him.

She seems to be a lady 6 to 7 years older than him.

She was a tall and slender woman who has shoulder-length brown hair and is wearing glasses, which hides her eyes from view. From the view of a normal person, she is frightening to look at. Even sported with a blue vest, a knee-length skirt, and black stockings, people will all agree that she's better off wearing a special ops uniform.

"I've finally escaped the clutches of the agonizing neck breaking technique...what sorry fate is this."

"You're just begging for another ankle-dislocation are you? And for your information, I'm no longer working at that highschool dorm of yours...I'll finally be able to work at a prestige middle school as Tokiwadai!"

"Congratulations." Kinsei faked clapping his hands(Kamijou and Misaki also followed suit). "You think it'll be better than your last place."

"Better? Your dorm was a complete disaster zone! All the boys were worse than animals themselves. Not one night I can sleep when all of you snuck out to run around the city. I hope I won't have the same case in an ALL-GIRL middleschool—I doubt that there will be any misfits in there though."

"Well...enough about you. Do you know where I can drop of these kids."

"To me of course. I'm assigned to take the people who are enrolling here to the tests in the next room."

"I see...well then, off you go kids." Kinsei passed the little ones hands to his former dorm-supervisor.

"Oji-san...are you sure? She seems scawy..."

"I know. But I think she'll have some self-restraint..."

Crack!

Plop!

Slurp!

"Argggggggh! What have you done dorm manager nee-chan! How can you wrap my arms and legs over my head like that! Come back here! Don't walk away!"

"Let's leave the crazy man alone kids. I think he need a bath too."

"Arrghh! Somebody untie my arms and feet so that I can teach her a lesson!"

3 hours later

"Ooh...my neck."

It has been sometime since his joints were dislocated by his ex-dorm supervisor. But the soreness and pain lasted even if a few hours has passed.

Kinsei rubbed his creaking shoulder a few times before taking a look at his surroudings. He was ina a 6 tatami sized room. All the walls were painted white. There was a patient's bed placed on one side of the room next to what looks like a breathing apparatus. A large shelf full of colorful pills and drugs were aligned beautifully on the opposite side of the bed. Kinsei was sitting on a rotating chair stuck to a desk that was filled to the top with files and data.

It resembled a hospital's room, but they were still inside the building where the tests were taking place.

This was his office for the time being.

This is where the last phase of the tests will take place. But this is not the only room.

30 more rooms like these are open for participants to take place in the last phase. Kinsei himself was responsible for a lot of kids.

But he wasn't that hard-working.

He failed to do the last phase to some of the participants properly. He made some of them level 1 or 2 immediately. He assumed that that's the most common levels one could get, so he just 'assumed' those other people were those levels.

Little those he know, he was the real person behind the level upper incident. Even he himself doesn't know.

"Phew...now to round up the results."

Kinsei let out a short sigh before flipping through a few folders on his desk.

"There are 6 level 5s this year...starting from this guy here..."

Kinsei looked through this page of the folder. He stays on it for a while, and looks at the door to his left hand side.

"Sogiita Gunha!"

He yelled at the door.

No response came.

"Sogiita Gunha!"

He yelled once again.

Silence was given back to him.

"Gunha-kun!"

He tried harder to raise his voice.

But once again, there's no noise coming from the other side.

The young man sighed instantly.

"Then next..."

"Guts!"

Bam!

Someone shouted 'guts' before the door was kicked at full-strength. While part of the door was still hanging on it's hinges, a small figure somersaulted into the room.

That small left it's foot down and dragged it's feet in front of Kinsei.

That small figure stopped his dragging and faced Kinsei.

It raised it's hand and made a solute.

"Sogiita Gunha, the gutiest guy alive, reporting!"

Out of shock and confusion, Kinsei raised his large folder in front of his face so that it shielded him from anything. Not that it could block anything.

Kinsie slowly lowered the folder down.

"Sogiita Gunha...level 5 right?"

He questioned the boy while examining him.

The boy named Sogiita Gunha looked the same age as Kamijou Touma. He also had spiky black hair, but that's where the similarities end. The boy wore a shirt with a rising sun on it. He should be seven already, but he's still tying a towel on his neck to imitate a cape.

Kinsei didn't care much about the boy's taste. He's already seen a guy with a fishbowl over his head—this is nothing.

"Gunha-kun, can you give me your finger?"

The boy obediently obeys and straightened his hand forward. Kinsei searched through his labcoat's pocket. After some rummaging, he got a syringe out of his labcoat.

"Amazing punch!"

"I'm going to take your blood—Bgrh!"

Kinsei-san the guy running this last part is trying to say something, but he suddenly rotates at high speed like a bamboo copter. There had been some space between Sogiita and Kinsei, but some kind of odd shockwave or psychokinesis had gotten a clean hit on him.

"Wait… cough… What… What was that…?"

"I don't know!"

"Half-assed punk..." he silently says that without the boy hearing, "Just give me your hand and I'll take a blood sample. Don't you dare pull anything funny."

Hearing that, the boy quietly nods.

He slowly clenches his fist, and…

"Amazing Puuunch!"

"I said not tha—Bibrchfsda!"

After rotating another 360 degrees, he sits up with an enraged face.

"Listen kid! I'm here to do my job! Now you should do yours and be a good boy!"

Hearing that, the boy quietly nods.

He slowly clenches his fist, and…

"Amazing pu—reghter!"

"Punch!"

Kinsei took the time Sogiita pulled back his fist and punched his face first with his longer arm. The boy fell back first on the building floor.

"Don't think I won't punch a kid! To gain justice, people have done worse. I've done worse... YOU-DON'T-MESS-WITH-AN-UNDERPAID-RESEARCH-COLLEGE-STUDENT!"

Kinsei puffed out his anger and went back to his seat. He felt his cheek stinging and his abdomen burning. That kid is not normal.

Kinsei looked at the boy again, hoping he cried and say sorry.

But instead,

he looked at him with starry eyes and a wolf-like expression.

"You're full of guts! I will follow you till I die! I'll be your awesome sidekick...and! And! We'll fight badguys with our gutsy power and charisma...and...!"

Pluck!

When Sogiita was muttering all that, Kinsei took the opputunity to take his blood.

But the syringe needle broke on contact to skin.

Kinsei looked at his no-longer usable syringe.

"That won't work. My skin is suuuuuuuuper reinforced!"

"What do you suggest I do!"

"Here!" Sogiita bit his finger and a small drop of blood was made. He handed his finger to Kinsei. Kinsei replied with a dubious face, but he eventually received the blood and placed it in a small glass tube on his desk.

The glass tube shook a few times before his tablet, that he left in his drawer, lit up.

Information and a picture of Sogiita Gunha with a fist in the air were projected on it.

"Thanks...Gemstone huh?...you can leave now."

The boy nodded quietly again.

No punch this time.

He just left quietly.

While he was leaving, Shokuhou Misaki entered the room.

"Hi Misaki-chan! What are you doing here?"

"They told me to come here Oji-san."

"Come here?"

Kinsei abruptly flipped through the pages of his large folder. He found the next person on the list who was considered a level 5.

"Misaki! No way!"

Kinsei lifted his niece's shoulders and spun her around in the air. His face wasn't trying to hide it's contempt and happiness. He's not even dizzy by spinning around for so long.

Can't say the same for Misaki.

Her eyes were spinning in a cartoon-like motion, and she was on the verge of vomiting her lunch.

"Stop!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahhahaha!"

"Stooop!"

"!"

"STOP! PUT ME DOWN!"

"..."

Kinsei suddenly stopped, his eyes were blank, and time almost seemed like it had stopped; if only the clock on the wall wasn't ticking. Kinsei laid the girl down on the floor and continued looking at the empty wall with blank eyes.

3seconds, 5 seconds...10 seconds...

Light returned to his eyes after exactly 15 seconds.

The young man looked at Misaki and questions start popping in his head. When did he place Misaki on the floor? How long has he spaced out? And why do feel the sudden urge to eat some cream puffs?

"Misaki...what just happened?"

"You were sleep walking."

Sleep walking while swinging a little girl around? That's just impossible. But to Misak, that must've been how it looked like. Kinsei asked her to take her blood.

She didn't complain or attack him, she simply allowed him to insert the needle into her little index finger. She cried a few tears but left the room while holding her left index finger.

Kinsei smiled lightly at the accomplishment of his lovely niece. He swirled his test tube a few times before placing it on the desk. His tablet lit up once more. This time featuring the information of the little blonde girl and a picture of her raising two fingers in a peace pose while closing one eye and her tongue out.

Kinsei searched through his folder one more time to see who's the next lucky one to be the strongest of the city.

But someone was knocking on the wall.

He turned his eyes to the side so that he could see who came in.

He was confronted by a 6-year-old with fancy looking clothes and tea-colored hair. He could not deny it, this kid looks really snobby. For some reason, Kinsei could figure out that she'll grow up to be an Ojou.

A shadow was casted on her. It belonged to a middle-aged man with his hair completely turned white. A spectacle was worn on one side, obstructing his right eye ball from being seen. He was wearing the typical butler uniform with it's white scarf and black suite. He must be working for her.

"Mugino Shizuri I presume?"

He asked to be sure that it's the person he's looking for.

The girl stared at him with discomforting eyes, then snapped her fingers the next instant.

The butler behind her nodded sternly before walking in front of her.

Now that he's upclose, Kinsei could see that this older man was quite fit and large. About 190 centimeters.

The butler stared down at the sitting Shokuhou Kinsei.

"Cho!"

The butler threw his hardest punch with his gloved hands. Kinsei's cheek turned to the side right away, along with the stinging pain in his cheeks. He didn't fall off because this chair was nailed to the floor. But that didn't help ease the pain one bit.

Kinsei looked at the butler while his face was still turned to the side.

The butler spat some loud words at Kinsei.

"Don't you address Shizuri-sama so easily Academy City scum! Compared to her, you're no more that Algae! So don't even think of calling her without coming to me first. You have anything to say, say it to me!"

This guy maybe old, but his will was certainly fiery.

Atleast he got the answer that this is Mugino Shizuri, the girl he was looking for.

"So...let's get this done with. Shizuri-chan could you...!"

"Cha!"

Another strong hook was delivered to his cheek by the large butler.

This was the second...no, fourth time he got hit this day.

"You degenerate scum! DO-YOU-UNDERSTAND-JAPANESE! I told you to go through me. Now if you can't follow simple instructions, I am forced to usual desperate measures to replace you with a more suitable...and hygienic researcher to take this last phase. So DON'T MESS IT UP FUNGUS!"

With the pain in his cheeks, and the loosening of his teeth, Kinsei slowly drifted to the realm of the dead. He could see his grandma waving her hand in the far distance, surrounded by a meadow of sunflowers.

"Grandma...guess what? I got beat up by a kid today. And I was degenerated to Algae a few minutes ago...but atleast I'm now a fungus. But I can't see the difference between them because they're both autotrophs. Though being part of the mushroom family sounds great..."

"I think I did a bit too much."

The butler said that, but he has no regret on his face.

He just slapped Kinsei a few times before he woke up.

"Huh...huh...where's grandma?"

"Wait that for later protozoa, now it's Shizuri-sama'a shining moment to shine. Tell us what we must do."

"Ermmmmm...blood. We need her blood. So could you please allow me to...OK! OK! Stop crunching your fists! You do it!"

He passed the syringe to the old, large butler so that he can take Mugino's blood. He took a few seconds and returned the syringe to Kinsei.

There wasn't a proper farewell, only the butler bowed a bit while the little girl already left the room. Kinsei discontentedly removed the blood from the syringe into the test tube.

Once placed with the other two test tubes, the tablet lit up. This time showing Mugino's snobby face and her arms crossed while she's puffing out air. The information and full description of her powers were inserted in there.

"Now who's next?"

He started to look at his large folder again. Only three names were left on his small piece of paper.

"Misaka Mikoto...hope she's not related to Tabikake. That guy seriously owes me on some drinks."

"You knew Otou-san?"

"Hm?"

He heard a cute voice of a little girl near his leg. He also felt someone tucking on his pants.

When he turned down, he was confronted with a pair of large brown eyes.

It belonged to a girl the same age as his niece. She had short chestnut colored hair, a hairclip was seen on the side of her head, and she also had her lips curled up like a scared kitten. Her clothes had no significance, but it was surely cute when worn by a girl as cute as her.

She was wearing a small white cap that was larger than her head, a Scottish skirt that reached her knees, and a blue jacket that reaches her wrists. What really caught his attention was what she was holding with both her hands. It was a doll that resembled a frog. Must've been a new kids show that was booming right now.

But the neck was sewn up. Does she be this restless when it came to this frog?

"Hello, are you Misaka Mikoto?"

Kinsei tried a gentle approach to see the girl's reaction.

Her face relaxed a bit, but she still was clenching her doll hard.

This just reminds Kinsei of his niece.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to pinch you a bit with this needle. So be strong and hold out for me!"

"...Um."

The girl nodded gently before reaching out her hand.

"Here goes."

He was going for her finger.

She took it out.

"Don't pull back your hand. I need to take a sample."

"...Um."

She brought her finger forward once more.

He pushed the needle forward.

..

.,.

…

She got her finger away the last instant.

"...You're not making this easy."

"...Sorry."

She brought her hand forward again.

….

But got away when Kinsei's needle was coming.

She brought her hand forward again.

….

But got away when Kinsei's needle was coming.

She brought her hand forward again.

….

But got away when Kinsei's needle was coming.

She brought her hand forward again.

….

But got away when Kinsei's needle was coming.

She brought her hand forward again.

….

But got away when Kinsei's needle was coming.

..

..

…

…

This process was repeated for a while. Kinsei was mad, but he didn't have the courage to scold a girl who reminds Kinsei of Misaki.

"Trust in me. This will only be a second."

"But I don't want to get hurt...I don't want to get..."

He doesn't know too well, but she's giving off sparks the same time she's trembling in fear.

(This is bad...)

He gulped when he guessed what she's capable of.

But it's too late now. The room was being filled with unstable electrons. He could feel goosebumps come up his arm.

(Shit!)

"Mikoto-chan!"

Someone called Misaka Mikoto from the doorway. When Kinsei took a look, it was a woman with the exact same features as this young level 5. She must be the guardian of this girl.

The woman who was the mother stepped forward and held her hand. Sparks stopped flying through the air as the girl felt calm because she was being held by her mother. Kensei stared at the new one who entered.

"Now be a good girl and do what the Oji-san tells you to do."

"Actually I'm eight..."

"Kind Oji-san will help you."

"I'm telling you I'm..."

"Alright...I'll listen to Oji-san."

"...Forget about it."

The mother placed her hand on Misaka's palm and brought closer to Kinsei. He knew it was now Ok, so he took a small insertion on her index finger and took a small amount of blood.

"Uo..."

Birir!

(What was that?...Electric shock?)

Kinsei shook his hand a bit to chase the static feeling. The mother and daughter said a word of farewell and left the room.

Kinsei looked at his hand a bit after emptying the syringe. It was surely static he felt.

He looked at the needle he used again.

Metal.

The best conductor.

Kensei lifted up the syringe.

"...YAH!"

He threw to the wall. In theory, it should smash into the wall. But instead, it changed trajectory in Mid-air and fell in the aluminum trash can.

Kinsei stared silently at it.

"Magnetic properties...Electromaster...this kid is interesting."

He remarked as he placed the test tube next to the other ones.

Now the face of Misaka Mikoto hugging a Gekota doll was projected on the screen. Her information on being an Electromaster was also inside the tablet.

"Now two boys left..."

Boom!

"Ack!"

"Hm?"

Some boy just got launched from the hallway into this room. He has shoulder-length dirty blond hair and wears a cocky smile. He wears a dark maroon colored suit with a white collared shirt, both unbuttoned, revealing a red v-neck under them.

Kensei remembered that his name was Kakine Teitoku.

"Bring it! I'll fight you to the end!"

That was directed to the boy in the doorway.

He was a pure albino. His clothes weren't anything facy; just black shirt with grey shorts. But there was something lonesome in those boy's eyes.

Kensei forgot his name though.

But both boys look around 6.

"Are you the guy who'll take our blood?"

The boy at the doorway asked.

Once asked, it's his job to answer.

"Yes..."

"Then take it."

This young boy had no manners, but it's not his job to complain. He only took the boy's blood while listening to the other boy complain about ignoring him.

"See ya."

The albino said that and took the leave. The blonde-haired boy also followed in quick haste.

"They're in a hurry."

He mumbled as he placed it next to the other test tubes.

The tablet also lit up again. This time is showed the image of two boys. Both standing still staring back at whoever looks at the tablet.

"Time to go."

He packed up his folders and took the tablet and test tubes with him.

He's supposed to give this to the other researchers.

He trotted down the hallway. He passed through one of the windows.

And he stopped.

There was something coming his way.

Crash!

Something came through the window, shattering it instantly. It was a man in a black clad suit like SWAT teams. He came foot first towards Kensei.

Kensei was paralyzed by fear to even move.

"Arrgggh!"

A large shard of glass carved through his face, leaving a large mark close to his brow. Then pain of something stabbing his face was followed by the pain of something on his chest.

It was the iron-plated boot of the black clad member.

Kensei couldn't move. That foot weighed more than he thought.

He found it hard to even breathe.

Who was this!

"Kensei-nyaaaaan how are you!"

The annoying voice of the fox-like Ray Platinaburg was heard.

Kensei rolled his eyes to see that mischievous friend standing behind the man on top of him.

"Ray save me! This guys gonna-!"

Then he figured something out.

Ray being here was just too perfect. It wasn't possible for him to just suddenly appear after 3 years. Especially when it's time to get new students into Academy City.

There must be an ulterior motive.

"Don't tell me you-!"

"Yes! Hahahah! A bad joke isn't it! I'm here for the blood of all the level 5's. That tablet you have there is pretty good too."

It was simple betrayal.

Ray joyfully unwrapped Kinsei's hands and took the test tubes and the tablet. The man eventually took his foot off when they got what they needed.

"Kinsei-nyaan...have you ever heard something called the level 6 shift?...Of course you haven't. There has never been a level 5 in history."

Kinsei had no interest in what this shrewd man was saying, but Ray continued anyway.

"Level 5s are espers that hold tremendous power, and are far above any other person with powers the same as they are. The people who have achieved Level 5 are generally considered monsters, as they are capable of fighting alone against a military force on equal terms. They are so powerful that their primary powers are banned in the Daihaseisai."

Ray picked one test tube filled at the bottom with the crimson red fluid. He swirls it around playfully without a care in the world

"But we're not looking for getting a strong individual...we're planning to mass produce these monsters."

"Hmmmm..."

"Can't speak? Don't mind that, just listen." Ray teased Kinsei by kicking his side a bit. After that, he started explaining once again.

"The true nature of the program was to create as much espers as possibly can, as so a large amount of AIM can be dispersed into the city, allowing for the creation of Artificial Angels, or so he calls it, the key of the Imaginary Number District. The program was also setup in order for Aleister to find a being that could attain Level 6 or SYSTEM."

"Since large amounts are more likely to come out of powerful espers, it's the best choice for us to otherwise create a level 6 or replicate large amounts of level 5's...huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu..."

"That's impossible..."

Kinsei scrambled on the floor when he said that. He felt a bitter taste of blood as he spoke. But that didn't stop him from making comments.

"Raaaaaargh...#cough#...According to Tree Diagram, only the strongest can achieve Level 6, and with the implementation of the current curriculum, that person can acheive Level 6 in 250 years. It's not reasonable for him to be active for that long...#cough#."

Kinsei's words held quite an amount of fact. The Tree Diagram was a super-computer which, according to the best renowned scientists in Academy City, was the best in the world. It serves as a powerful computation device for many sectors of Academy City.

And since computers can't lie, this information is accurate.

"Huhuhuhu...You're to naïve."

"How so?...uk."

"We were given an alternative given from the super computer you're talking about."

"Another alternative?...No...You can't!"

Kinsie excalimed to the peak of his voice. He was so shocked, he held the floor with his elbow and tried to sit up.

"So smart of you to catch up! That's right. Since time given for level shifting was too risky and time- wasting, we turned to plan B. Tree Diagram has calculated that by preparing special battlefields for that chosen level 5, he or she can achieve Level 6...or in others words, wait for it, K-I-L-L-N-G."

"No..."

"Yes! That person would have to vanquish other espers until the level increases. Who knows how long it'll take. But it was surely shorter than a hundred years."

"Bastard!..."

Kinsei clenched his fist and with shaking tried to lift up his legs.

"Now, let's get this started."

"Wh-what more are you going to do to the other espers?"

"I didn't tell you, the other subs are in charge of that. I have nothing to do because I finished up so quickly, so I just need to kill some time."

"…"

It did not even progress to the point of a fight.

The security placed around the place had been no use whatsoever.

Because the security itself is the enemy.

The difference in power was so great, it simply did not seem real. Ray Platinaburg approached further. Once he was right next to Kinsei, he crouched down and showed Kinsei the footage being displayed on the tablet that he was holding.

"Recognize these people? You should, they're the kids who you just announced to be level 5's. Hard to forget isn't it?"

"…!"

"Okay, let's get started! The rules have been switched up a bit, but we'll be playing a game I like to call 'Choose the sinner'!"

"What!..."

Displayed on the screen, were the faces of the 6 kids he just met an hour ago. All the kids who he shared a moment of slight laughs and pains.

"Well...you're not exactly choosing. We don't know who would be chosen, but it's still fun to guess. So please choose one before someone comes."

"Bitching..."

"Will it be the white haired one with the glum face! He wreaks of a murderous odor. He would sure be a nominee for mass murder in the future. You can see it in his eyes!"

He's speaking of it as though he's selling a sedan at a care sale. Life is just a toy to this playful man.

"Or this boy, Kakine Teitokuuuu! Cocky eyes, good sense of clothes, and able to fake kindness. Ultimate jealous guy material! Possibly he's going to bring good fortuune to my pockets!"

The picture of the dirtied hair boy was pressed close to Kinsei's eyes. The burning sensation of the screen next to his eyeball was like that of a bee sting.

"Uuuuuggggggggh!"

"Don't faint yet! We still have Misaka Mikoto and Mugino Shizuri! One is a shy-looking girl while the other is a snobby kid—these are the two characteristics of psycho murderers. Ahhhhh! Please kill me Shizuri-sama...hahahaa!"

Kinsie wanted to punch this guy's face and rip apart hiss skin, but his muscles aren't cooperating that well.

He couldn't do anything but hear him blabber about the upcoming events.

"Or maybe..."

"Don't say it! Don't say her name!"

"Shokuhou...MISAKI...how lucky to have your lovely niece become our lucky winner! Maybe she would obtain the jackpot and become the 'test rat'. What do you think of that?"

"Ray..."

"She does look cute now. If in the future she grows up and keeps that cuteness, it would really contrast with her carnivorous intentions. But that what gives charm to a woman right Kensei-nyaan? A little naughty kitty-cat."

"Ray...Platinaburg..."

"I could see her hands covered in blood and her smile twisted with insanity. Aahhh-! What a marvelous sight. And I would be there to give her a thumbs up. Will you be there Kinsei-?"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Kinsei got up immediately when he could. He rushed to his betrayer. Preparing to swing the hardest fist he could make.

"Too slow..."

Swooosh!

The man in black clad came in between them. He held a knife 30 centimeters in length.

"Take him out."

Swoosh!

"Reeeeeeeer!"

Blood gushed out of his chin as it was cleaved with the sharp knife. All the energy he had escaped his body instantly. Kinsei fell to the floor like a puppet without it's strings. It was very miserable.

"Uuuuuughhh..."

He could no longer utter any words.

He can only see the blurry image of the man in black jumping out the window. Ray was still there though. He had something in hand. Something circular.

"This is the AIM grenade." Ray said with a cheerful face.

"WE loaded the esper powers into this simple grenade and rigged it to blow so that the evidence of us being here would be annihilated...along with all the witnesses who saw us."

"Don't tell me...Suama...Komoe...Yomikawa..."

"They're alll going to die!"

"Bastard!...Uoh!"

He tried to stand but failed. No energy was left for him to do so.

"20 seconds left till detonation...enjoy the last moments, hahahahahahaahah!"

Ray made insane laughter before backstepping out of the shattered window. He left the grenade next to the body of Kensei.

The young man tried to escape, but crawling was a difficulty.

But he tried anyway.

10 seconds...

He didn't know what to do.

He felt like repenting.

He was going to die knowing that one of his closest friends did this.

He had no time. Friends that are like a family member was going to die. As he realized that, tears gushed from his eyes like a child. He had not time to think. He gathered all his strength into his barely functioning arm and scratched the floor with his nails.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Kinsei wailed to the point that the capillaries in his eyes burst and he cried literal tears of blood. However, his cries did not reach anyone. No, they did reach them, but they ignored him like a bird on a tree.

5 seconds...

Kensei stared at the grenade.

He ceased crawling.

He found out it was useless.

He now waited his death.

1 seconds...

"Sorry Misaki..."

0 seconds...

Booommm!

The grenade burst into a large rainbow. Destroying everything in ti's path. It was quickly reaching the body of Kensei.

But before the rainbow ray even reached him, the radiation was already burning his skin. The gnashes in his face was burning his skin was beginning to deteriorate rapidly. The AIM waves emanating from that small bomb was as poisonous as the Hiroshima bombing.

Now the rainbow colored light was next to his face. He was sure to burn.

He closed his eyes to not see his death...

He closed them...

He closed them tightly...

He closed them as tight as he could...

But nothing happened...

When he opened those eyes,

He saw a boy there with his right hand stretched out.

The boy in which he was supposed to look out for.

PART 2

Back to present time...

Shokuhou Kinsei's eyelids twitched.

This small movement was so tiny no one knew he did it unconsciously. It was almost a spastic movement; as slowly, slowly, his eyes forced open the smallest of slits. Even so, his vision was not going to recover within a few seconds, and he can not even grasp distances. After a moment, he realized he was looking at the ceiling of a hospital.

"...hm?"

Kinsei did not know what place he was in, or maybe he was here before, but his brain was unable to process any of this. Compared to the scene in front of his eyes, the disinfectant alcohol registered far more more quickly and with much greater clarity.

"Hospital?...Oh, right...Kamijou Touma beat me."

He could feel something stuck to his chest and abdomen. Electrodes attached to him for information collection?

Though the lights in the room were off, Kinsei could feel someone's presence. There was a slight weight on one side of the blanket. The 6th moved his eyes in that direction and saw Oyafune Suama sitting in the chair, sprawled across the bed as she slept. She was wearing her simple teachers clothes, meaning that she came here in a hurry. Even if she was facing the other side, Kinsei knew she was worried.

It made Kinsei smile lightly.

"...I failed to save you before, yet you still see me as your friend. I can't even beat a kid one-third of my age...I'm not worth being cared on."

But the resting Oyafune reated to those words a bit.

She did it unconsciously, but she moved closer to Kinsei. Her warmth could be felt from his waist.

"Ha...hahaha...hahahahha...thank you...thank you for being next to me...I thought I ran out of people I can trust."

His lifeless hand resting on the bed finally regained a miniscule amount of its normal strength.

As if responding to his awakening brain, the blood started to circulate more strongly throughout his body.

He was able to feel his nerves fixing up and his brain working properly; unlike the hazy feeling he had a while ago.

Once able to use his right hand, he stroked the hair of the sleeping Oyafune.

"Guess what? I had a weird dream. It was ten years ago. All of us were together, and we were smiling and laughing our guts out...those were some good times."

Of course she was sleeping,but it wasn't likely that he would stop.

"I'm not such a guy who looks for a happy ending...but for once I want something like that to happen. You know, the fairytale ending."

Kinsei gazed back upon the ceiling of his room. He closes his eyes and thought of what happened those years ago.

He survived the bomb because of Kamijou Touma's right hand. But the boy wasn't recognized to be the hero due to his low level.

Shokuhou Kinsei was sent to the emergency room right away. The radiation had entered his body and was at a critical level. The doctors weren't able to do anything with the two scars on his face. They said the AIM radio waves seamed in the scar and made his skin permanently fractured.

But that's how he got his powers.

He recognized this change in him after the operation.

Ray Platinaburg wasn't heard of ever again. Kinsei never reported this. He knew that Ray had inside help. Kinsei would get killed by the officers and no one would know about it. So the 'Crash down incident' was just recorded as an explosion of the facility's generator.

Until today, Ray is finally out of his shell after the long disappearance. That is why Shokuhou Kensei must also lurk out from the shadows to take action. This event was the only chance to take care of this villainous man.

His only chance.

"Ray...whatever went wrong..."

Kensei mumbled.

Even though Ray was one who committed an unforgivable crime, he was Kinsei's closest friend at one point. Kinsei still held some hope that all that happened was just a dream.

But his rank as the 6th denied him of that delusion.

Ray did what he did.

Kinsei wants to know the answers.

"Yo! Kinsei-nyaaaaaaaaaan!"

No...not again.

Kinsei turned his head to the source of that high-pitched noise, but couldn't find him anywhere around the room.

"Up here."

Kinsei followed the instructions and looked up.

Ray was standing behind his bed next to the wall this whole time.

How could Kensei not know of it?

"It's been ten years so it's nice to see you again...but let's cut to the chase."

The man with the face like a fox said cheerfully. Kinsei did not have that frivolous emotion.

"Ray! Let me kill you!...Get me out of this bed! Arrrghhh!"

Kinsei tried to extend his hand and slice the man's throat, but his arms were constricted by a few belts like a patient in a mental asylum.

"Aarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!"

He yelled like a madman to get free. Ray only laughed at the comedy he is seeing.

"It's fun to see you struggle...but time is of the essence."

Ray spat out before he reached his hands into his black coat.

"Now...let's do this."

What he picked out was a bow gun.

But it wasn't completely a bow gun. It's length was a bit short; something similar to an Uzi. It was probably something close to a light hunters bow gun.

An attacker with a light bowgun has excellent agility; even in Attacking stance he can evade, giving enemies a -1 penalty to attack him. A light bowgun may have a built-in bayonet for Close Combat attacks, but has no options.

It is, however, not constructed much like a bow and arrow nor does it function much like one.

The tip was attached to a needle used for injections. Which meant that this bowgun could pierce the inner part of the brain. The thought made Kinsei shiver. He couldn't feel his arms anymore because of the restraints, and his powers aren't replenished yet.

Ray moves the tip of the bow gun in between Kensei's eyebrows. The needle was really sharp. Kensei could fell a bit of blood dripping. His eyes were met with Rays.

"Why are you doing this?"

"This?" he repeated, "You mean chemically mind-controlling you by shutting down your nreves. Don't worry, it's for a good cause. We're pairing up for Aleister's big plan, and I don't want to work with Sigyn...so I nominated you—the brainwashed Shokuhou Kinsei though."

Again with Aleister Crowley.

Does everthing shitty in this life come from this man.

The world's wickedest man.

"First he takes my face away...nowhe wants my brain and body?...life's a pain when you know the guy?" Kinsei said in a bitter tone. He hated this dearly, but he acpeted that this was bound to happen sometime. He couldn't escape.

Kinsei shifted his gaze to the woman sleeping near him. Seeing her so peacefully resting, he smiled from the bottom of his heart.

He was still looking at her, but these next words were directed to Ray Platinaburg.

"Do what you want. I can't complain anyway. Just one thing...do anything to Suama...and I'll slit all your throats."

"Scaryyyy! But okey-dokey!" He joked around before slowly applying pressure to the trigger, "Just reminding you, the first few seconds hurts a whole lot, but after this...much, much worse."

PART 3

Within the same hospital, but in different rooms, another person is meeting his crisis.

Frantic footsteps echo throughout the hospital in the night.

This is the emergency resuscitation hospital.

The patient transport bed wheels let out *kacha-kacha* sounds, and numerous paramedics are surrounding the patient's bed as they move along, the loud sounds outside can be heard inside. The paramedics who were busy pushing the patient's bed leave the rest to the doctors and nurses. After that, the doctors and nurses all gather in the centralised treatment room before disappearing behind the large doors of the operation room.

"…Finally managed to complete the operation. To be honest, I can't say whether he can still be considered safe,"

The old doctor says after seeing the patient's bed pushed out of the operation room and back into the centralised treatment room.

He looks down right away at the injured boy.

In order to be able to view the patient's situation from the outside, there's a huge glass panel hanging on the wall, and from the corridor, one can see several patients sleeping over there. In there on a bed surrounded by numerous machines, was Unabara Mitsuki, or otherwise known as Etzali, all bandaged up with an oxygen mask over his face.

The doctor-Heaven Canceller-was regretful that there was nothing more he can do. The boy came completely injured, with blood jerking out of his ears and mouth. If the operation was made only a moment shorter, the old doctor doesn't want to imagine what pain he will have to carry the rest of his life.

"This late at night...what could have happened."

"An attack. That's what happened."

Thee doctor turned to the owner of that voice.

At first glance, the doctor thought he was Kamijou Touma. But after some time, he figured out some differences. The spiky hair was swept to the side and held by a pin. Glasses were covering his scarlet colored eyes, and there's no way a person like Kamijou Touma would choose to wear a vest and tie.

"Are you Kamijou Touma?" The doctor tried to erase this suspicion.

"Once I may have taken that name...but now I'm playing a different role. But this role isn't much different than my old one...It's just more lonely. Just call me 'Genno''"

Heaven Canceller was baffled by the words of the young man. His voice was exactly like the boy he knew, but there's a feeling in his instincts that suggests otherwise.

"How's the situation?"

The Kamijou look-a-like carefully chooses his words before asking.

The doctor exhales deeply.

"It should be considered a miracle...his throat was shattered first. Followed by dislocating his right shoulder and left ankle. He received a concussion from the impacts...all his tendons are torn along with many organs.… that was really dangerous. Fortunately, there wasn't too much harm from it. If I were simulate the cause, he was probably attacked by five full-grown men with iron bats."

"That's incorrect." Genno dejected him "This was done by one man...not exactly a man. A boy. This boy, unarmed, severely injured Unabara Mitsuki."

"That's a bit surreal, don't you think? A man could barely make this much damage without the proper equipment. How's a boy going to accomplish something like that?"

"I don't need your belief. If I were to tell you the reason, you won't believe me anyway. Because what I',\m going to say is beyond the realm of reason itself. There is no way a normal, sophisticated man such as yourself should listen to such gibberish."

"Fine then...but you're just visiting right?"

"Not entirely. I'm here to see whether he can atleast give me a hint on what to do next...but it seems I have to leave empty-handed."

Unabara was too battered to even open his eyes. Extracting information from him at this current state would be too risky. Kamijou better find another source of intel.

"Before you leave, tell me something."

"What is it?"

Heaven Caceller grabbed Kamijou's wrist and pulled top match eye-level.

"This right hand...the Imagine Breaker. It belongs to Kamijou Touma, and I know you're Kamijou Touma."

"I told you I'm..."

"Don't lie to me!" the doctor cut him off, "I know my patients well. Even if you change everything, I can still know you're Kamijou Touma. But there's also a feeling that you're not. So you better tell me what's going on."

Kamijou stared silently at the old doctor.

But he finally gave in to the doctor's strong gaze.

"Take a seat...this may take a while."

Kamijou exhaled slightly before sitting down on a sofa nearby.

Heaven Canceller followed suite and took the seat opposite of Kamijou's.

Seeing that the doctor is comfortable, he started explaining.

"All this is based on truth...I used to be Kamijou Touma, and the boy you see every week is also Kamijou Touma. We were once the same, but an incident several months ago separated us into two physical masses. I hold his destroyed memories."

Most people wouldn't believe what the boy is saying, but luckily, Heaven Canceller isn't one of those people.

He diagnosed Kamijou and found out of his memory loss. The doctor was also the one who believes the idea of multiple personalities separating.

emory loss will occur in those with DID when an alternate part of the personality becomes dominant. DID is less common than other dissociative disorders, occurring in approximately 10% of dissociative disorder cases and .5-1% of the general population.

And Heaven Canceller once wrote a paper on separating the two personalities into different forms.

He didn't expect it to happen so soon though.

Heaven Canceller believed the boy, and urged him to continue.

"...Before my arrival, I was contained in a small space in between dimensions. I returned so that I can take care of a threat called the 4th dimension annihilation. HAve you heard of the theory."

"Yes, a book was written about it many years ago. There is a dimensional plane above ours that is fairly advanced and more dominant. The book also explained that the population there are all perfectionists-meaning they dislike abnormalities like us. So they clean up dimensions by completely destroying them. Am I right?"

Kamijou nodded in response.

Kamijou continued.

"And they are on a course for this world as we speak..."

"Then we should warn someone."

"Negative, having knowledge of their plot will only place us at a more dangerous position. It's better to keep this information a small circle. If possible, I wouldn't have wanted to have you know."

The doctor gulped.

He had just remembered something that leads to the world's end.

In his professional career, he never though t of facing such a tragedy.

"Is there a way out?" The doctor asked with a trembling tone in his throat.

"Kamijou Touma's Imagine Breaker." The answer was short, yet confident.

"Imagine Breaker?" The doctor repeated with a dubious voice, "Are you sure it's able to negate this crisis. I haven't diagnosed it properly, but I atleast know it's limitations by some small talk with Touma-kun. Won't those limitations be of a nuisance when we try to stop them?"

Of course Kamijou Genno knew of those weaknesses and limitations.

He knew more than Kamijou himself.

Despite of the extents of Touma's abilities, Touma might not have the ability to negate all "artificial" supernatural abilities, such as the Power of the World and leylines. Some objects such as the Queen's Fleet and Innocentius require Touma to target the core or some other important piece that provides power to them in order for his Imagine Breaker to effectively negate them.

Suggesting that the power of the 4th dimension beings are of the same property as the leylines, won't his Imagine Breaker be useless?

Kamijou Genno doesn't answer right away. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an already lit-cigarette.

The doctor tried to stop him because smoking in the hospital's premises are forbidden to all age and sizes.

But something happened first.

"Wah!"

Heaven Canceller almost fell off his sofa as he saw what happened.

The smoke formed from the cigarette formed a head of a flame monster. It was only 50 centimeters big, but the shock almost gave the old man a heart-attack.

"This is Innocentius." Kamijou gave the introductions as he held the tube of cancer to his lips, "Before I tell you the exact reason on why Imagine Breaker is needed to save all of us, we need to tell of it's history...and who better to tell it than a magical spell that's been around for a thousand years."

"Enough with the praising kid." The demonic sound was disturbed, but it was surely smiling because it was spoken well of.

"So tell him." Kamijou hurried.

"Don't rush me insect...here goes,"

"Not much is known about the mysterious Imagine Breaker, but it has been confirmed that someone else, perhaps many others, has had the Imagine Breaker before Kamijou Touma. This power is terribly documented by the magic side. Seemingly, only a few number persons know something about the Imagine Breaker. Terra of the Left for example, deduced Touma having amnesia since he is apparently not using the Imagine Breaker to its full capacity, and hints that Imagine Breaker might actually be an ability that might extend itself further away from its bearer's right hand, based on Terra's personal knowledge of Fiamma of the Right's Holy Right ability."

Innocentius pauses for a second to catch it's breath. Monsters could get tired too, thought Heaven Canceller.

"It has been revealed that the Imagine Breaker can choose which person can wield it, as after being severed from Touma several times in the past, it has still remained in his possession. According to Fiamma of the Right, the current generation is still attached to Touma, referring to it as "the right hand is only the right hand when it is growing from his right shoulder," referencing his failure in obtaining Imagine Breaker from Touma in the past."

Innocentius finally stopped the long explanation.

"The whereabouts of the previous owner is unknown to most people. Even Aleister Crowley is searching the globe for who may resemble an owner."

"So that's how it is..." Heaven Canceller nodded continually as he listened...but he opened his mouth wide as he founded something strange in Kamijou's words "You said 'most people'. So there's those who know. Who does know?"

"Me...I know." Another short, but meaningful answer came from the boy with glasses.

Kamijou exhaled some smoke before executing a describing pose.

"The Kamijou's family tree reaches to northern Italy, did you know that? I think you might have a hint, judging our blue eye color."

"I always thought it was strange. So you're partially European."

"I can't say that. It was almost 1239 years ago. And the family name Kamijou wasn't even created yet. Before, the family name was 'Cusiro'."

Kamijou started telling the tale of his ancestors.

"Before, a long time ago, there lived a man named Johan Cusiro. He was living in a house full of poverty and sickness. The entirely family was struck by misfortune. He almost killed himself one time when he accidentally saved a girl at a local tavern. Life was bad for him; his entirely family too. SO he thought it was best to end his life when he had the chance."

"...But when he was about to stab himself with a knife, a man approached him. A man who wrapped himself in a brown overcoat and a hood over his head. The man called himself 'The Merchant'. "

Heaven Canceller felt the pressure in this room constantly rising as the story goes on.

"The Merchant told Johan that he'll give him a gift if he were to not kill himself. He said that this gift will make this family flourish for years to come. When Johan denied the offer, The Merchant begged Johan to recieve it. Because it has been making his sales worse due to misfortune. He also said 'You can't get more unlucky than this. Won't it be better to receive something for free when you can!'. After The Merchant spoke that, Johan found some reason and decided to drop his knife. They signed a contract, and Johan Cusiro received his gift-the Imagine Breaker."

"Johan did not know at first what it was. There was nothing wrong with his body, so he thought he was once again tricked by another salesman...but that was the beginning. His life was already misfortunate to begin with, so he wasn't able to detect the slight misfortune he gained from the right hand of his. Months and years went by, and the Imagine Breaker's true potential wasn't found yet. Until one night...their house was attacked by Magicians."

"It was a normal raid. The magicians stole a few things they could find and were aiming to kill every one in the house. When his daughter was aimed at by a flame spell, Johan did not hesitate to stand in it's way...To his surprise, the flame disappeared at contact to his right hand. He wasn't sure at first, but after he took out three other magicians with his right hand alone, he found out the hidden ability given to him by The Merchant."

Heaven Canceller now understood the origin of this boy's right hand. But it does not end there, so the doctor didn't stop the boy from telling the whole story.

"After discovering the power, he thought of bringing it to good use. He joined a group of mercenaries consisting fully of mages. He was paid well and received the utmost respect from all people of the dark side. He was known as 'the illusion killer'. He received enough money to bring his family out of poverty, but they weren't considered rich, but they weren't poor anymore. But he was unfortunate as ever."

Kamijou exhaled smoke a few more times before standing up to the water tank. Talking this much for a short period of time made his throat ridiculously dry. He gulped a bit down, crushed the paper cup, and walked back to his sofa. He adjusted his seating as to not get muscle cramps, and continued the history of the Imagine Breaker.

"...Many years passed. The illusion killer was getting of old age and wasn't able to walk anymore. When he was 80 years of age, he was bedridden with a sickness he caught when he went overseas many years ago. The old Johan was said to lose his mind when he was near his death. He kept talking to his own right hand about the successor of the great power of dispelling powers. People started distancing themselves as they saw him talking to himself up in his room. But they all wondered who would receive that glorious power of his."

"Soon after that he died...who do you think received the Imagine Breaker?" Kamijou questioned Heaven Canceller.

"His eldest son...I guess?"

"That's what everyone got wrong. After his death, all his sons and daughters gathered together to test who received the Imagine Breaker. They all hired a magician to fire spells at them. But none of them had the power of the Imagine Breaker. To make things worse, the hired magician killed all the sons and daughters to take their money. That marked the end of the Cusiro family tree..."

Kamijou left a brief moment of silence before starting up a new chapter of this long story.

"The search for the Imagine Breaker did not stop until the end of that year. Many people were crippled because they were tested to see their hidden abilities. But the search in Europe was unsuccessful...it's still strange to me. They never thought of searching in Asia."

"Wait! Don't tell me-!"

"Yes...one of his voyages sent him to Japan. That was when he met love with a Japanese woman with the family name of 'Kamijou'..."

"So that's how it was...it truly is unexpected to have this outcome. I always wondered it was strange to have such a foreign ability enter Japan...but there are still some loopholes in your story. If the Imagine Breaker is passes down from generation to generation, why haven't there been an organization or history scroll about the Kamijou family? You're father also should know about this. But when I met him before in the hospital, he seemed to not know anything about the secret side of this world."

"Because they never knew the Imagine Breaker was passed down through family heritage."

"Eh?"

"The Kamijou family was just a normal family living in Japan, who one of there members had a baby with a foreign mercenary they did not know of. They never were targets of mages, nor were espers there in the past, so the Kamijou family members could not test whether they can negate abilities. Because there were no abilities to negate to begin with. The woman who slept with Johan also had no knowledge of the Imagine Breaker."

"There's still loopholes everywhere. Didn't you say the Imagine Breaker chooses the wielder."

"Yes, that's why it skips a few generations. Some times it's in the blood passed own from father to son. But there's a trigger that only some wielders of the Imagine Breaker could activate. If I'm not mistaken, only 12 members of the Kamijou family has ever been able to use the Imagine Breaker within these thousand or so years."

"So the qualification of the person to wield it should be 'Related to Johan Curiso' and 'Chosen before hand by the Imagine Breaker'...how does that make you different from the others."

"My name."

"?"

"In legend, names has always had a secret magical meaning which is very dangerous at times. And my name, Kamijou Touma, is a taboo in the contract made with The Merchant. Looks like the Etymology of my name triggered something in my right hand to awaken."

"Something in your right hand..."

"The Merchant seems to place this in on purpose. It's a force so powerful, the negating attribute of the Imagine Breaker is needed to seal it in. Our right hand acts as a lock, sealing away something inside us. Of course we can use it's power too, but it has the risk to be set free once the seal is stranied. Using the ImagineBreaker's full strength instead of relying on the other ability should be the best choice. It will also put strain on the lock, but not as much as the alternative. And considering our opponentswill be mostly magicians and espers, I'd say that would be enough."

"This just makes the mystery more and more hard to decipher. What do all these things have in common. 4th dimension beings, Imagine Breaker, and Aleister? You mentioned before that Aleister was aiming to do something."

"Have you ever played an RPG doctor?"

"Of course, a doctor's day may sometimes get lonely, but why do you ask?"

"It's simpler to explain this in game format." Kamijou explained as he swung the cigarette around. "Everything could be represented as NPC's, skills, and characters."

"Almost every human in this world is considered a highly-advanced NPC, non player characters. In a game the NPC is any character not controlled by a player. In electronic games, this usually means a character controlled by the computer through artificial intelligence. Some NPC's in games wield weapons and have skills do they? That's the same with magicians and espers of this world."

"Our destiny was already determined from the beginning. We make our choices by an elaborated choice already made for us before hand. So most humans are just artificial intelligence following a program called 'fate'. When they stroll off that fate, they are considered a 'Virus'. Like what Aleister is doing now."

"GM, game masters, or Administrators are normally the ones to take care of these viruses. These administrators and GMs are like 4th dimension beings. They see that one of their programs have a virus and 'Reset' the entire game...I think you understand what I mean when I say reset."

"I get it...but what about Imagine Breaker and The Merchant?" the doctor started speaking once more.

"The Merchant is a wild card. It's hard to determine him as one of the factions running the game. He's a bit similar to a GM, but he works out of his own will fabricated this world by giving humans strange items such as the Imagine Breaker or the Curtana Sword design. So it's better to call him a 'Hacker' than one of the NPC's or GM's. But still, I'm basing this theory on unrecorded history."

"The Imagine Breaker is the real player in this game. To be exact, the only player. A player decides his own path to take, unlike NPC's who are entwined in the wheel of fate. We Kamijou Toumas have negated that fate. The Imagine Breakerworks like a skill. It allows the person the fabricate the 'fate' of other NPC's. And the GMs could not do anything to the wielder of the Imagine Breaker because 'that player is using the skill that follows the rules of the game'. What they do not know is that the real skill of the Imagine Breaker is absorption. The right hand devours the Magic and Esper attacks and converts the damage into power for the creature inside the hand to feed on."

"The creature itself was supposed to be weaker than Othinus about a week ago. But now we aren't able to determine it's true potential because it has devoured a lot of power from many individuals." The floating, fiery head was the one who spoke that.

"I see...so to defeat this 4th dimension invaders...you have to use the thing hidden in that right hand of yours. And we have two! We can win right!" The doctor's face enthusiasically lit up as he found a way to save the entire dimension. But Kamijou wasn't as jolly as his other's self personal doctor.

"We have only one Imagine Breaker. It's currrently with the Kamijou who lost his memories." Kamijou clicked his tongue and pounded the table with a clenched fist ."When I was traveling down here through the timespace tunnel, she got loose and flew away...so our only hope lies with the other me. But don't worry too much. I saw that he's able to use the power when he's near death. So we can rest assured that he's able to be helpful when we need him."

"Don't worry...you don't need to tell me that. Who do you think I am?" the doctor gave another childish smile to the young man in front of him.

"Guessed so..." Kamijou Genno stood out and went for the door.

Each footstep was filled with confidence and strength. He was determined to do something, he was determined to succeed.

Kamijou reached the door handle and opened the glass door exit.

Swoosh!

A gust of wind blew through his face. His red tie and hair fluttered in the cold air of winter.

He looked upon the horizon.

The red globe of the sun was slowly coming out. The light rays slowly crawling near to his feet. Second by second, like a snake after it's prey.

Kamijou Genno muttered a few words in his throat.

"The tempest is building up..."

Kamijou disappeared when the sun was up completely.

**Another chapter complete. Sleep! Sleep my right hand! Well another tiresome but fun chapter. Hope you like and review. I feel kinda bad when I see 200,000 visitors and only 122 reviews. If you want a bad metaphor or example, then it'll probably be like a one-night stand. You have your fun and just leave. So please review. Thank you. **


	16. Chapter 15: Next round00start

**Read and review. From your truly, kevslave.**

**PART 1**

"Hanzou," Hamazura Shiage called his trusted comrade from Skill-0ut, "Youth is a great thing in life that only comes once. That's why we must experience it to the fullest."

The ninja descendant nodded.

"Like the glorified Sakura that only bloom in the Spring, we must make haste, and take the opportunity to make our teenage life legendary."

The ninja descendant nodded.

"The boys of are age must seek into the world, seeking the awesome life of girls and parties. Making everyday of our lives in this time of age memorable till I get buried and you get cremated."

The ninja descendant nodded.

"That's why I set out to enjoy my youth...I have already stole a cop's car, hijacked a powersuit, and is a relationship with a really hot girl."

The ninja descendant nodded.

"But there's one problem..."

Hamazura's body was trembling. His lips were curled, his eyes were closed, and veins start popping out of his head.

"Why are we on cleaning duty!"

Hamazura bursted out in rage and exclamied till his throat went red. The suppressed rage of a youthful man was being released at this very moment...

Both of them were caught by Shirai Kuroko on accounts of smuggling. They were both trying to bring booze into an alcohol-free party. The penalty was supposed to be a night in jail, but since it's a festive hour, their punishment got lessened to a little of community service.

Or to be specific, to clean the hangar that held the after-party.

Both of the boys were having aprons tied around their waists and a handkerchief tied on their foreheads. Currently, there was a mop laid beneath his feet next to a toppled bucket of water. He must dropped them both when he yelled his discomfort.

Hanzou was still holding his broom like a professional. Judging from his calm expression, he must have more or less accepted the punishment given to him by the Judgement member. Since he still keeps his old family code, which is ancestry of Ninjitsu, he cleaned obediently without a complaint whatsoever.

"How are you still cleaning! This is unfair. The games are starting in a few minutes."

"Not much we can do really. It was already a miracle that they let us off the hook so easily. Twice, a little of physical work would do good for you. When was the last time you cleaned something...do not say you polished that new bike. You stole that a week ago from a son of a director."

"You want me to be honest?"

"As impossible as it sounds, yes."

"Well...it should be...can you come back to me on that?"

"Whatever...this reminds me, where do you live? I've known you this long and I never ever saw you go back to your own house. There was the possibility of you staying in a dorm, but I don't think you have enough credits to stay in school that long. So come out with it, where do you live?"

"...That's classified information."

"Does your girlfriend know this?"

"...That's classified information."

".Or is it you don't have a place to sleep in?"

"...That's classified information."

"Wouldn't it be better to say 'secret' instead of 'classified'?"

"No."

"Classified information is categorization applied to information that a government claims is sensitive information. Access is restricted by law or regulation to particular groups of persons. So it should be better to use the word 'Secret' instead of 'Classified'. So are you still gonna keep doing this trick? Or are you just going to simply tell me where you go to after school?"

"...That's classified information."

Hanzou scowled at his friend one time before going back to his brooming.

The place was in quite a mess. Even without alcohol, the members of Academy City are just crazy enough to turn this hangar into a dumpster. Hanzou and Hamazura don't even want to know how a 10 ton jet was flipped outside down...or why was there an octopus with 15 tentacles in the water tank.

Hamazura dropped his mop, and he didn't want to pick it back up. He just reverted to his lazy self and lied down on the U-shaped couch that wasn't removed yet. Hamazura could slack off like this because Shirai Kuroko had already left for the second day of this sports day.

This is one thing that bugs Hamazura. If it's called a sports day, why separate it into two days. Couldn't they have just called it a sports festival like the Daihaiseisai?

"Hey Hanzou, can I ask you something?"

"What?" the Skill-0ut member faced the lazy worker with hateful eyes.

"Why are still working here? Why don't we just make a run for it?"

Hanzou didn't say anything in return. He just pointed his finger towards Hamazura in a robotic motion.

Hamazura pointed himself to confirm that he's the one Hanzou's pointing at, but the ninja just shook his head. This was also in a robotic motion.

"Amazing bed flip!" 

"Huh!¬refeifen!"

Hamazura was flinged into the air along with the sofa he was sitting on. Both him and the sofa were airborne for ten seconds before crashing into the hard floor.

The tremendous sound of two large objects hitting the floor hit Hattori Hanzou's eardrums. He rolled his eyes to the point of impact.

The sofa broke in two, but because it wasn't his, Hanzou didn't feel bad losing such an expensive comfort zone. He only felt discomforting because he's the one who has to clean this mess up.

As for Hamazura Shiage, he wasn't on the floor. In fact, the sound of him reaching the floor was all a misunderstanding—he hit the wall.

Someone's lower half was poking out from the wall. It's hard to see who it was just by seeing his rear, but it was absolutely accurate to say that the rear poking out from the wall was Hamazura Shiage, his friend and former boss. The boy was sent into the air with amazing force, and half his body went through the wall miraculously.

Seeing that his legs were dangling lifelessly, he must have fainted due to the impact or blood loss. He seems to be alive though.

"Men who don't have the guts to clean such a simple room is not considered a man at all!"

Someone shouted that out in a confident tone. Hanzou knew who it was.

The Skill-0ut member rolled his eyes back to where the sofa and Hamazura used to be. The sofa was replaced by air, and the sitting Hamazura was replaced by a standing spiky-haired boy.

"Sogiita-san...I think you overdid it a bit...giving him a lesson and everything."

"Really? He seemed to be a guy with iron-plated guts. Half his body through thin steel won't kill him...I guess."

"...I understand. I'll go back to cleaning then."

Hanzou went back to his brooming.

"Never expected you to be here." 

"Of course! Because they saw how much guts I had in last nights party, they gave the responsibility on cleaning chief and guard!"

That was half right.

Sogiita Gunha, the seventh level 5 of Academy City, was sent here to watch over these two and help them with the cleaning. What he didn't know is that it was also a punishment.

He was caught last night by some Anti-skill members causing a fight with the local delinquents that joined the after-party. He was also charged for an assault to a government official, which was soon dropped once seen that it was unintentional.

Hanzou didn't hear the rest for sure, but Sogiita seemed to be also one of the suspects of the crime that involved the flipping of the HsB-002. And after seeing him send his friend sky high, Hanzou soon believed that it was Sogiita who flipped the jet.

Hanzou was atleast grateful for the Anti-skill members to send extra help. If it were only two of them(now only one) they'll never make it in time for the final events. Especially if it's a level 5, they may have some special technique of cleaning everything up.

"Yeah right! Sogiita-san! Can you use your powers to clean?"

"Hm? My powers? Oh! You mean Attack Crash."

"That's it. You've been doing normal trash picking for a while now. If we use the amazing strength of a level 5, we will end this job 1/10 of the time we're supposed to."

"You're right...but it may have too much strength..."

Sogiita was curious and unsure whether to use his powers or not. His power was like a wild card. There are times in the past where his powers just complicated things. And it's no normal complication. He remembered that he was charged for arson when he tried to save a cat from a tree.

Hanzou saw the uncertainty in the level 5's eyes. He had to pull out his final weapon.

"Don't you want to see Kamijou Touma?"

"Who?"

"The Emperor of Guts..."

"!"

He reacted to the nickname instead of the actual name. Hanzou felt weird, but looks like he can only recognize the level 0 who beat him by the nickname he made himself.

"It's true...I want to fight that guy again. I also want to see how he fights when he get's stronger as the day goes by..."

"Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, Guts, …..."

Hanzou was trying to use one of the ninja techniques of hypnotism. He's trying to send Sogiita into a trance by repeating the words that will trigger him into taking him and the half-dead Hamazura to the arena(and also clean up this place).

Sogiita held his ears hard.

The technique was starting to give in.

"Alright...just this once."

(Success!)

Hanzou gave himself a metal thumbs-up.

"Stand back..."

Hanzou listened to those words and took five steps back. Ten meters should be the adequate distance to not get hurt.

The ninja looked steadily at what the Gemstone was about to pull.

He saw it...and his jaws dropped.

Sogiita Guna had his arms spread apart straight, with both hands holding a duster. The way he's standing resembles the letter 't'.

Why is he doing such a thing?

"G-style..." The level 5 mumbled those slight words, "Rotaion! Giga-whirlwind commence!"

At the mark of those words, the feet of Sogiita started rotating. It was like denying all the laws of the human anatomy. He wasn't twisting his foot, nor did he swirl his waist around. His body just 'spun' in a perfect circle like a helicopter.

As he spun around 360 degrees a few times, his speed increases at an alarming rate. Hanzou clearly saw how Sogiita spun a while ago, but now, the level 5 is nothing more like a blur or red and white. It was like looking red and white paint being spun in a blender.

The wind around Sogiita got more and more ferocious as the time went by. Hanzou had to block his face from the floating dust. But he opened one of his eyes to see what was happening clearly.

The air, the dust, and even the trash were being drawn to the top-boy. He was like a funnel sucking everything in. All the dirty particles were consumed in what looked like a small tornado.

(Amazing...this was the power...of a level 5...)

Hanzou was at awe.

This wasn't the first time he witnessed a level 5 at work.

But he couldn't stop widening his pupils at the monstrous power of Sogiita Gunha.

Level 5, also known as Person with Super Powers , is the highest current Level that espers have achieved in Academy City. Only seven people out of the 1.8 million students in Academy City have been given this rank, which shows how difficult it is to reach.

All the currently known Level 5 espers, have nicknames attributed to them that are related to their powers or are actually their powers. Most egregiously, Accelerator is known only by his nickname.

This makes him feel small and puny.

He was a level 0.

Exceptions aside, level 0's cannot be considered completely powerless, but is considered one of the so-called "students that can't keep up at school". Might possess some degree of power, but unable to truly control it.

Most students are categorized as Level 0, normal people that have weak powers to the point of nonexistence, but may have the potential to develop powers, and are encouraged to participate in the program to help them train or acquire their powers artificially. About 60% of Academy City's espers are Level 0s.

Even with that, there are only half who pass the level barrier.

Some are just blessed with immense luck.

Such as Misaka Mikoto...

She entered Academy City at an early age, and distinguished herself as a child prodigy, initially starting out as a Level 1 and climbing her way up to a Level 5 esper. They say it didn't even take her a year. The researcher Shokuhou Kinsei even recorded as a level 5 because the Tree diagram considered her to become a level 5 within little time.

As for Hanzou, he wasn't even good enough to be acknowledged by a computer that was already blown away along with it's satellite.

"Yeah...that's right..." he gave himself a bitter smile, "As a ninja...I shouldn't creep out of my hiding place...just hide in the flow of history."

Hanzou accepted his place a long time ago, if not much then less. And it's not that bad. He received many friends and memories because he was a level 0. He wouldn't have joined Skill-0ut, he wouldn't have met Hamazura and Komaba, hhe wouldn't be the secret hero ninja's are supposed to be, and he wouldn't have had this smile on his face now.

"!"

The roar of Sogiita Gunha reached his eardrum, waking him up from the thought he as having. He was spacing out a while ago, but now he's back and looking at Sogiita.

"Hm?...Crap...this isn't going to end well."

The level 0 grimaced as he saw what was being made by the level 5. The human-sized vacuum was now getting larger and larger as it kept sucking in trash and dust. From the size of about two meters, it was now a tornado with a 8 meter diameter.

"Huh? What's that!-!" Hanzou stared beneath his feet. He was floating. "Shit! I hate where this is !"

Before he even finished saying those words, Hanzou was sent flying into that large tornado. He cannot fight the enormous strength of the gust and gale pulling him into the eye. He was going circle sand circles around that same circle.

His face ggot hit by many dirty substances until some cigarette buds went down his throat.

"#Cough#!#Cough#! Who smoked last night! #Cough#! This is no no smoking zone! #Cough#!#Cough#! Oi! Sogiita-saaaaaaaan Stoooooooooop!"

Hanzou starting feeling naucoious and his blood felt as if it were flowing backwards. But the boy still spinning at the center of this tornado didn't stop. Instead he said...

"Just a little more! If I shift this into 5th gear, we'll get this place done in 30 seconds! So hold on!...Wait for me Emperor of Guts!"

"How much is 5th gear-,dl!"

Hanzou started mumbling some weird ritual chanting as he got spun even more faster. He hoped now that he was the one pinned to the wall and not Hamazura.

And that is the story on how one boy entered the arena seats with a duster in both hands, one with a broken leg, and a another with a slight concussion.

**PART 2**

And on the battlefield in the arena, the highschool boy named Kamijou Touma felt a chill run down his back as he rubbed both of his hands.

"H-hawahhh!"

"! Wh-what is it, Kami-yan?"

Kamijou hesitantly averted his gaze from Aogami Peirce who had been surprised by his odd exclamation.

"N-nothing… I just…have a bad feeling about something…"

"That is Kami-yan. Something is bound to happen when you're around." Aogami teased Kamijou a bit as friends do, "Are you sure you want to take the cast off?"

"It's alright." That voice belonged to the little girl holding Kamijou's left hand tightly, "I've finished fixing the Berserk Count. The high-speed regeneration should kick in any moment now."

"That's right, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself and Tsuchimikado. You two look more damaged than me."

What Kamijou said was true. The boy may have lost more blood, but his two perverted friends seemed more injured once they came out of the surgery. It was strange to seem them now taking all those bandages off and swinging their arms and legs around.

"We have our secrets Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado spat, "You already know mine...but let's find out afterwards what's Aogami's power is. All you need to know that we're OK."

"It would be good to just tell me now. You're last secret almost got us killed in the middle of the arena."

"This is different. This is different, this is different..." Tsuchimikado jokingly said those words. He knew all too well that Kamijou wouldn't dare injure someone who just had an operation last night.

"Uf!"

He thought wrong.

"How could you Kami-yan! What human would punch an injured guy in the gut!"

"You said you were OK. So I just took the oppurtunity to run this into that brain of yours...don't mess with me when I can die...again!"

"Yes...I understand my great and wonderous Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado knelt down and did things what looked like idol worship to Kamijou(Aogami also joined in). Either way, both of them got punched by the hand that was in a cast earlier this day.

"I see you all are enjoying yourselves." Kumokawa Maria also entered the ring of misfortunate friends. She held the baby Sora closely at hand. Both of them seemed to be laughing at the two boys that just got beat up.

"Hey." A short reply came from the spiky-haired boy.

The two teenagers shared a comforting smile before Kumokawa left Sora into Kamijou's hands.

"It's your turn to watch her, so be nice. Don't feed her any sweets, don't try to let her listen to rock or loud music, and DO NOT let her see blood...got that?"

"Sure, it's like a normal baby."

"Most babies can't kill you. When you were chasing Beverly around Academy City, I found a few facts about this mystery baby."

"And?"

"When some guys were going to harass me, Sora let out a cry that blew their eardrums away. Not only that, when she saw the blood coming out of their ears, she burst some weird wave of black energy...it's better if you not want to see that upclose. If I wasn't near a reinforced wall, I wouldn't be standing here."

"Are you alright! Are you and her injured?" Kamijou flurried as he received this news. Almost like a father who heard his wife got mugged.

"I'm fine, and so is Sora. She went to sleep after that burst of energy." Kumokawa smiled warmly. And if Kamijou was less dense, he would see the red hue on her cheeks.

"But since we can't let her see blood, how are we going to bring her with us?" Kamijou remembered right away what had happened yesterday. There was blood and gore every round he attended. He was too injured to see the soccer and the baseball match, but he can bet all his money that every one their must have had some type of injury.

"Maybe a babysitter could do the trick?" Kamijou suggested.

"But that baby won't last two minutes with her. We would need a person who had a power equivalent to a nuke to watch over this girl here!"

"Good."

"Huh?"

"I know a person who fits the description perfectly."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kamijou scratched the back of his head, "I just hope they agree."

"I see...hihi." She giggled a bit before coming closer to Kamijou. The distance between them now was what many people would agree to be 'close'. But to some, the word 'close' stabs their heart a lot.

She signals Kamijou to lower his head a bit. His increased height made him almost a head taller than her. SO it was polite to reach the same eye level.

"What is it?"

"Hehehe..."

Chu!

A soft kiss on the cheek.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh!" Kamijou squealed as he felt her warm lips touch his rough cheeks.

It was soft, like a butterfly touching the surface of water. The warmth he felt was like the summer's day sun rising.

Kamijou was a bit flustered—rubbing his heek and all- Kumokawa skipped along and got away.

She got some distance away and turned back.

"For good luck!"

And she left.

Kamijou didn't move anywhere.

He didn't even move his fingers.

He maybe dense, but he's not that much of an idiot to ignore that kiss on the cheeks.

"Maybe it's a maid thing."

…..Maybe he is that much of an idiot.

"YOU BASTARD!" the indignant voice of Aogami Pierce rang out from the group of friends that had gathered to watch. "A maid! Raising flags with a maid now!"

"What the hell, Kami-yan? Don't you have enough girls in your harem already?" Tsuchimikado Motoharu yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Such shame in public Kamijou Touma. But it's like you to have such fetishes. I can guess your future just by seeing you go with these two other idiots all over the city!" Fukiyose stared at him with judging eyes while having a streak of red on her face. Someone could interpret that there was jealousy hidden behind those eyes.

"Touma-nii...#hick#" the little girl named Sena just started crying again. Why does she look like her boyfriend cheated on her? She's just seven.

"Fukou da..." the sighed as he repeated those words of misfortune. He looked at the person in his arms again. The little girl with white hair was cuddling his arm. He couldn't help but smile as he saw what the little creature was doing.

Kamijou looked at the crying Sena. It would be hard to talk to if she was in this state.

(Maybe I should use Kumokawa's technique?)

Kamijou had the sudden remembrance of Kumokawa Maria's way of silencing a crying kid.

The boy knelt down on one knee and looked straight at the girl. Seeing her precious Nii-san down, Sena looked at him with teary eyes.

Chu! 

A kiss on the forehead.

" !"

Sena burst in steam and her face was redder than a tomato. Kamijou didn't mean anything in that kiss, but the little girl was suddenly transported to another dimension.

"Does the Berserk Count work now Sena?" Kamijou asked as he tucked the end of his leather jacket, the part of clothing that held the Berserk Count.

She nodded quickly. So quickly, it seems as though she had four heads. Looks as though answering Kamijou's question was the last thing she 'll want to do in life.

"Alright then..." Kamijou held Sora with both hands as crouched down. He was in a dashing position. "...800 Bcs!"

**PART 3**

The seats that the members of the Church of Necessarius had were the same as yesterday. But most of the seats were empty because they aren't here yet. Only some early birds like Laura Stuart, who's not looking so happy, and Kanzaki Kaori, who's sleeping with one hand on her cheek and placing her elbow on the armrest.

Laura Stuart might sound simple and irresponsible, but behind her smile lies a cold and calculating personality. Laura prefers to work behind the scenes if possible, and let others like Kanzaki or Stiyl deal with meeting with other factions face-to-face. So most people will not see her do anything much.

"I see...tell the medical team at Academy City that we'll come to pick him up later...no...I don't want them to find out that he's not a citizen of here."

She was talking to someone through a magical item. But to those looking at her, she looks like a person who's sleeptalking.

"There was a magical trace of Ollerus the Majin candidate, Fiamma of the Right, and Aleister Crowley all over the place. But they all disappeared last night at 8:54 pm. I need an explanation...I can understand that, but how could you explain the presence of Ellis Destario's magical aura aroung Styil's body?"

The conversation was intense. Even without the voice from the other end, Laura Stuart is making this sound very serious and tense.

"Then..."

"What are you doing?"

Kanzaki suddenly woke up and asked what Laura was doing. And as a professional magician, she cut off the connection in time and was able to forge a smile in front of Kanzaki.

"Just waiting for the next match to start."

"OK...were you talking to someone?"

"No, why?"

"I heard something like an argument when I was asleep. Something with Stiyl and Fiamma getting in danger. Care to tell me?"

"Well I...look at that, something's flying this way."

Laura pointed her slender finger forward. Kanzaki thought she was avoiding the question, but looked anyway.

Crash! 

Instead of something flying, something just hit the empty chairs in front of the two woman from the Anglican Church. Kanzaki readied her Nodachi as Laura picked out a card with a strange symbol on it.

These two are ready for anything.

"Hey, Kanzaki!"

"Touma?"

It was Kamijou Touma. He was there on the empty chairs crouching. He sent a weak smile to Kanzaki as he gave her a greeting.

Kanzaki's heart rate increased amazingly. She was going to say a response, but her words got stuck in her throat. She only said sentences syllable by syllable. Kamijou thought she was just shocked that he jumped here without warning.

Kamijou looked at his wristwatch, it was about time to start. He didn't have enough time to talk much with Kanzaki.

"Sorry Kanzaki! Please watch over Sora for me! Bye!"

"Hi Tou—huh?"

Before she could say a word, Kamijou gave her Sora and jumped back to his position on the arena with the same amount of Bcs.

Kanzaki sat there with a baby in her arms.

She is sure to meet with a lot of trouble.

**PART 4 **

"Phew!" Kamijou landed on the rough ground of the arena. All of his friends and from a certain highschool surrounding him. Saten Ruiko and Uiharu Kazari, who he just met yesterday, seemed to go meet Misaka and Shirai.

Tsuchimikado gave a malicious glare to Kamijou.

"Went for Nee-chin's aid Kami-yan?"

"Kind of. Kumokawa's qualifications were 'strong' and 'maternal'. You should know that Kanzaki has both of that. Maybe she has a little too much of both, but it's better more than less."

"I don't mind that...but there's a guy who you better start explaining things to." Kamijou was confused by the words of the spy. Tsuchimikado pointed behind him.

(Woah!...this is bloodlust!)

Kamijou could feel the killing intent coming from behind him. It's stabbing him like a hundred cold knives that were sharpened till it should be able to cut through rock. Kamijou slowly turned his neck to see who could be able to send this much bloodlust than Accelerator.

"Kami-yan...what did just say about raising flags..."

"Aogami...it was you..."

The otaku prince was enraged. His hair was waving through the air like a set of blue flames. His eyes were closed, but Kamijou was positive that it would shoot lasers if he were to open them. Especially his hands. They were being cracked.

"Aogami cool down..."

"Kami-yan! You broke the bro-code!"

"I never knew we had a bro-code!"

"Nyagh! How could you forget! Article 7 section 2: 'No bro is able to have a harem until his other two friends are able to obtain a cat-girl or maid'. Tsuchimikado may have got a maid already, but where's mine! A cat girl would even be better!" 

"Like I said, cool down! I could hear your soul breaking right now! And you seriously just made that up!" 

"Of course it exists! Don't you ever read my blog!"

"No one reads your BLOG!"

"Be quiet you morons!"

The iron-wall lady, Fukiyose Seiri, came in between these two to stop them from causing unnecessary damage. She lifted both hands in both their faces. Kamijou and Aogami stopped instantaneously. They both stared at their female classmate.

"You OK?" Aogami asked.

"Yeah, most of time you would've hit us already. There's no way you'll choose the alternative and just place your hand in between us." Kamijou asked; his eyes full of sympathy for his classmate.

"That doesn't concern you," she held her wound that was around her waist, "Just score as much points as you can for our school today."

"...but."

"Do it."

"...Understood." Kamijou found it useless to negotiate with this girl. She has always been the strong-willed, hardheaded person he ha always known. He just sighed and hoped that nothing serious would happen.

"Instead of my injury, there are better things you should worry about." Fukiyose jerked her chin to the other groups of competitors. All of the certain highschool students looked towards them.

The first threat was the group of Misaka Mikoto. Many of the Tokiwadai students got injured during yesterday's matches, but since Misaka was unscathed, and with the help of Shokuhou Misaki, Tokiwadai Middle School was on high-priority.

Another dangerous factor should be Ray Platinaburg. He looks too calm and peaceful. He was surrounded by Shokuhou Kinsei who had recovered already and two other adults. One of those adults looks as though he came out of a crime solving series. Kamijou is not so sure, but that group was giving off a sense of power. Their calmness is also giving an awkward feeling to the other two members of the Delta force.

When they moved to the next group, they were even more surprised. Mgino Shizuri and Accelerator were standing back to back. There is a rivalry between all of the level 5's, so it was strange to see two of them so close to each other. What was stranger was one of them sitting on the floor nearby.

Kakine Teitoku.

He was quite a few meters away from Accelerator, but he was close enough to be considered in the same group. There was no malice or twisted energy leaking from the dirty haired boy; which is unexplainable since he was holding a grudge against Accelerator. What could've happened to make these two have a mutual partnership?

All their gazes moved again. The group from the United Kingdom was still standing there elegantly. People were distancing themselves from them. They all had tiny bits of scars and bruises around their bodies. Himegami said that they joined yesterday's baseball match with the Baggage City team.

Their opponent was the combined forces of Ray Platinaburg and the Anti-skill officer Takitsubo Gensei.

If they remember right, that team was nearly unscathed. So that must mean they were that strong. The priority given to Ray's team was increased when they calculated everything.

The certain highschool continued scanning the area. Their sights met with the Baggage City team. They seemed more injured than the United Kingdom team, the team they joined forces with the day before. Cindrillion had some gauze next to her right thigh and some plaster on her neck.

Oumi's petite body made it difficult to spot injuries, but they able to see a hidden bandage under her shirt.

They inspected Kumokawa properly, they never looked at her back so they didn't see the pain killers attached near her shoulders.

Saflee Opendays was in the most critical state. From her elbow to her shoulder, there was a bandage tied into many layers. There was a medical eyepatch worn on her left eye along with some gauze on the right side of her forehead. They all can see that there was a red hue on that gauze. Since she still was this injured, she waved back with a smile when she spotted that all of them were looking.

After returning an awkward wave, all of them surveyed the rest of the participants. It was quite a decrease compared to the number of people present during the opening cerremony. There were atleast a thousand people back then...but there were only about 40 people left. Which meant people forfeited during the second round.

Which meant that the people here now aren't normal people.

"You're right...this should be harder nyaa." Tsuchimikado agreed with Fukiyose.

"But I guess we can break through if we were to choose the latter part of the group we had just examined." Himegami gave his opinion.

"But, from experience, people sometimes look weak but are actually unbeatable. Or sometimes they're strong actually, deep down, they're weaker than you think. Accelerator for instance, if you can find a way to break through his vector control and perfect your timing, you can beat him in very few hits." Kamijou also gave his honest opinion.

"If it was that simple Kami-yan," Tsuchimikado sighed in desperation, "Accelerator seems easy to beat to you because you're the 'exception'. Finding things that are able to get through his defenses are very hard. Magic may have worked before, but he found his flaw already. Same goes for Kakine's Dark Matter...and not that much people has perfect timing as you Kami-yan."

"..." Kamijou went silent. He can't deject that.

"Why don't we stop complaining and just be ready for the next match. Besides..." Fukiyose scolded and looked at the stage.

"...She's already up."

The woman in the blue suit who announced the opening speech was once again on the same stage.

She did not shout. She barely even raised her voice. But still, her command carried over the large field to the spectators.

"Congratulations survivors! You have all gone through great trial and troubles to be standing here! That is why I give you a bow to show my praise to you all."

And as she said, she bowed down slightly to everyone present.

"Of course, we're lucky. We almost died..." one of the competitors grimaced. There were a lot of people so it was hard to guess who said that.

The announcer may have heard that, because she grinned maliciously. She the continued her announcement.

"After the preliminary rounds, more than half of the participants were eliminated, and then more forfeited after the round before. But it is far from over. All that we have done now was just a warm-up for the next matches...you may not come back so I suggest you to please leave if you don't have the cajonnes to complete this."

A heavy air was hung on the entire group. All of then had a dark cloud above them. But none of them took a step out of this stadium. Determined to win as they are, they have no idea what they're going to receive.

"Well...good to know that there are this much brave people here in Academy City. I hope you are still conscious when I congratulate you in the last frontier...huhuhuhuhu..."

"And now...the next match shall commence." 

Everyone gulped at the same time—the level 5's were no exception. They experienced things they never even dreamed would happen. All of the city's strongest knew well that everyone present here is otherwise very strong or very sinister.

"I think you guys heard this before...the Olympics."

…

…

…

All of them aren't able to guess the meaning of those words said by this women. Why did she suddenly ask something so obvious, yet so unimaginable.

It was true that they all knew what the Olympics is.

The Olympic Games, is a major international event featuring summer and winter sports, in which thousands of athletes participate in a variety of competitions.

The Olympic Games are considered to be the world's foremost sports competition and more than 200 nations participate. The Games are currently held biennially, with Summer and Winter Olympic Games alternating, meaning they occur every four years within their respective seasonal games. And this year it's set in England.

"I know you're all wondering why I'm talking all this." she continued, "But it's important for you to know one thing...that's what you're going to do."

"Huh!"

Everyone exclaimed the exact same thing. All of them didn't expect this outcome. This Sports day was getting stranger and stranger than ordinary. The excuse of 'Being Academy City' was being overused.

"We're going back to England to watch the international games already. Who would've have guessed we would have to do it ourselves." Rimea, the eldest of the three, laughed elegantly when she heard that.

But for everyone else, they weren't in such a good mood.

They only did four sports till now, and there's already 40 people in a coma. If they plan on doing all the sports that's done in the Olympics, suspicion of anyone getting the final prize would surely be raised.

"I see all of you are now beginning to get scared." the woman teased, "But we're not doing all the sports. We are going to mix some into one event. For instance, there's about three types of sports coordinated with biking. We can mix all those into one match. Doesn't that sound better?"

It was obvious that all of them would agree with that.

But casualties are still inevitable.

"Information concerning which sports you're going to take will be displayed on the watch you all are currently wearing. Oh! May I remind you that removing your watch would mean instant disqualification."

All the participants quickly inspected that they're watches from the preliminary round was still worn. All of them now was sure that they didn't leave it anywhere. It would be bad if they were to lose because of some watch.

"Good that all of you have them. And to save time, we will have an event all over the city at the same time."

"Wait!" someone shouted from the group. It was a young man with a piercing in his nose. "Do you mean that we're going out somewhere!" 

"Yes...locations around the city are prepared for the participants to compete. The maps and navigator have already been dowloaded into your watches. If you fail to reach the place at the designated time, you are disqualified. And to get out of this arena, exits are now open everywhere...but it's not limited to the ones we have given you. If you have other means to get out, you can use them."

All of them here are highly skilled espers. It was ordinary for them to not use normal exits.

"I hope you all survive to come back here. Now the next shall begin."

That was a signal. All of them started changing their positions to jump out of this place. Some are still standing cross-armed, but are staring at their watches.

"Ready..."

Accelerator exchanged glares with Kakine. It wasn't that friendly, but there was a lot less hate then there was before. One may wonder what had happened between them before today.

Kamijou Touma, Aogami Pierce, and Tsuchimikado Motoharu placed their hands on the ground to form a sprinting position. All three of them were aiming for the entrance.

"Set..."

Sweat and anxiety were coming out on their faces.

This can only end in do or die.

If they were to be beaten now, it would be no more different than losing in the preliminary round. Giving up was no option. They are all here for different purposes, but all of them must win to gain success.

There is only two people worth believing in right now to each of them. One is yourself, and the other is not standing next to you.

To put it simply,

ALL-IS-ENEMY.

"GOOOOOOOOOO!"

**PART 5**

As the signal was given for the next event to start, all competitors roared and starting running.

Many chose to take the four exits at each corner of the stadium, but there are those that are able to fly out. Dust and sand were kicked into the air; forming a large brown cloud. It was like a stampeded of angry beasts escaping the slaughter house.

"Yaaaaaaaaaghhhhh!" 

Kamijou and two other boys took the advantage of being close to the east exit, and were the first to go out. A few others were bumping in to them. It was no different from an American football match where people were ramming into each others with their shoulders and elbows. But the level 0 boys had enough strength to push forward.

Accelerator took a different route.

DON! Using the feet that are supporting him on the ground, he stamps hard on it.

A shockwave from below to above happens on the hard surface. Accelerator bends his body, and with his feet at the centre, a radial crack appears in the ground.

Accelerator crushes the cracked ground even further, shooting up into the night sky like a rocket. Besides changing the vector forces on his feet, 4 high-powered tornadoes are attached to his back.

In others eyes, Accelerator is an angel rushing towards the sky.

Misaka Mikoto was also one who made use of her powers. Misaka can use electromagnetism to attract and repel metallic materials and use it to her advantage. She attractedher feet towards the metallic railings that were near the spectators. She got up to the seats and ran for the exit that were used for non-participants.

Mugino took the normal south exit. But her method was that of a ruthless level 5. She shot rays of prurple light at everyone who was in her way. No one dare got infront of her. Luckily, no one got injured badly; only a few cuts were given to each.

The baggage city and Royal family team got to the west exit. The two knights were on the left and right flank; cutting down anyone who were going to ram into their princesses. While the front was being guarded by Cendrillion and Kumokawa were doing ballerina spins at inhuman speed. They were like spinning tops that can run anyone down. One who tried to run into them had his spine stepped on.

Shokuhou Misaki and the group of Ray Platinaburg was unseen. They have the art of blending in with the crowd. So they must have took the north exit that was clearly free from other level 5s.

..

…

…..

The place was cleared within a minute. The stadium battleground was almost as empty as a dessert. It wouldn't be odd if there was tumbleweed rolling it's way around the place.

"In the end, I'm left without those idiots huh..." Fukiyose Seiri sighed.

She didn't leave with the others. There was only one explanantion. Displayed on her watch, was the sport and location of the next event.

Location: Do not move anywhere.

Sport: Archery

She moved her eyes around the stadium. There were four other people she had to compete archery with. Three of them seem very strong...as for the other, he was sitting on the ground.

With his hood on, she couldn't clearly see his face. Only some strands of long blonde hair were shown. Fukiyose felt that he is one of the people she shouldn't mess with.

The boy stood up after he looked at his wrist watch. He surveyed the other players left in this stadium. It was like a predator looking down on it's prey.

Fukiyose felt goosebumps when she looked into those eyes.

The sound of machinery working was heard.

All five of them searched for the origin of those noises.

Fukiyose was the first to find out that there was a secret trap door opening next to her. The floor sunk into a large rectangular hole, and a platform made up of metal erupted instead of the dirt-covered ground. On it, was a mechanical bow used for hunting. It was not likely to use this for an Olympic event, but it was like Academy City to adapt many things that already exist in this world.

The bow and arrow must also be unordinary.

As she takes a closer look at it, there were parts that resembled a compund bow, but some minor details were warped from the weapon.

The limbs of a compound bow are much stiffer than those of a recurve bow or longbow. This limb stiffness makes the compound bow more energy-efficient than other bows, in conjunction with the pulley/cams.

Near the position where Fukiyose places her fingertips, a small cartridge is filled with a yellow-green fluid. She isn't doesn't know the mechanics of Academy City's latest technology, but she could guess that it has something to do with esper powers.

"[Welcome students for the Archery match.]"

The voice of a digitalized women made Fukiyose glance at the speakers. This should be the AI that will tell the competitors the rules.

"[For this match, you will all be using the bow and arrows we have given you. The bow is manufactured in Academy City, and is able to increase the distance and firing speed of an arrow. The arrow we have is also able to absorb the powers of the wielders...may I ask Okahara Ryouta to please give a demonstration.]"

"Huh, me?"

One of the men who was left pointed himself to make sure she was calling him. Fukiyose examined the man. He has spiky black hair and sports a small beard on his chin. He wears a leather jacket with flames at the edge—Guessing his power would be simple.

"[Yes. If we are not mistaken, you have the ability named Ignition Power. If you may be so kind as to fire an arrow, you will be demonstrating to us and other competitors how to use the weapon. For it is important for all people currently attending the match to fully understand the functions and qualities of the Academy City manufactured compound bow...]"

The AI was very sophisticated and very straightforward. But because of that, it wasted some time. Okahara himself was starting to get irritated, so he just tried to fire and arrow.

When he pulled the arrow to it's full extent, the arrow itself got engulfed in fire. Okahara and everyone in the stadium was in awe the instant they saw it.

Now they know how the arrows work.

"[The arrows work just as that. But for level 0s, we have adjusted the bows to be able to have many attributes; whether if it's explosives, nets, or smoke screens. Since we have came to a understanding...now for the targets.]"

Mechanical sound was heard again. This time, the platform of metal appeared right where the stage was supposed to be. Fukiyose and the others looked straight at what was on it.

A hundred balls with targets on them.

The balls were separated into four different colors. From order of most to least would be Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Black.

The black was the most strange. There was only one black colored ball.

"[These are your targets. Please fire at them to receive points; note that they will be flying at high-speed. Each color is a different point. Bronze is 10 points, silver 20, gold 50, and 200 points for those who shoot down the black one. Let me remind you that shooting other competitors will decrease your score by 10. Other rules are for the competitors to discover.]"

And that was it. All the rules were explained by the digitalized voice. It came to their assumption that this match will end when all floating targets are shot down. Other competitors have now lifted up their bows and arrows; doing practice shots as they wait for the start signal.

Fukiyose knew well of her level. The specially modified arrows were enough proof that she was a level 0. But her weakness didn't stop her strong determination. The iron-wall girl picked up some arrows and examined it's abilities. It was as the AI said, her arrows are separated into different attributes. There were explosives, nets, and smoke grenades that made it look as though it came from a foreign comic. She placed it back into it's cylinder and paid good attention to the speaker.

She also did not forget about the blonde boy with the red hoodie.

He took a glance at him to see what he was planning. She widened her eyes to it's full extent when he lifted his compound bow and left his arrows on the floor. Does he expect to win with his powers alone?

"[My dear competitors...]"

The sound from the speaker dragged Fukiyose's attention away from the boy.

But it wasn't the only thing that caught her attention.

There was a translucent scoreboard that was floating in the air above the stadium. It's size was large enough so that everyone could see it from a distance. Fukiyose could see her own face and the other four displayed on it. Her name in Kanji was also displayed under her picture. She took a quick glance at the other competitors.

Other than Okahara, she found out that the rest weren't the type to be taken down so easily.

But one name caught her attention.

Kakine Teitoku—he had the same face as the boy int the hoodie.

Fukiyose could feel cold sweat run down her back. The grip on her bow got unexpectedly hard.

There was a feeling that this will not end well.

"[Currently, all your scores are zero on the scoreboard. We will end this when all targets have been neutralized...]"

The silence must mean she was going to give the 'go' signal. Four of them including Fukiyose pulled back the arrow, but Kakine only placed his back on to the stadium wall and sent his piercing gaze to the other competitors. He did not seem ready to attend at all; even his compound bow was swung over his shoulder.

Fukiyose tried not to care about it. Because the signal should come any moment. Her finger smoothly brushed the artificial feather attached to her arrow. Luke warm sweat dripped from her fingertips to the cold metal of the arrow. She maintained her breathing as to not look intimidated. Even her injury was cleverly hidden from the other four.

She was ready for anything...

….even when the signal was being given

"[..BEGIN.]"

Boom!

Wreek!

Creeeeeeeeech!

Lights, color, and sound flashed through the air. The exact moment those targets went into the air, all three of the other men started firing their arrows. They weren't aiming that much. They were probably too confident in their powers to properly lock on to the target.

Fukiyose was more patient. She was intelligent enough to not only use brute force against these targets. She chose not to be like these arrogant espers in front of her.

Fukiyose studied the pattern of each of the floating targets.

First was the bronze target.

She got one normal arrow and fired it fast.

The noise of clashing metal with metal made her sure that her attack hit. It took no effort whatsoever to hit the bronze one. Their speed was only as much as a simple target at a summer festival, and their rotation was fixed to go around a fifty meter radius away from the stage.

The number on her scoreboard got up from 0 to 10 right when it landed on the floor.

Fukiyose kept a calm expression as she pulled another normal arrow out from her case.

Her next target was the silver one.

Swoosh!

The arrow went through the air easily as she released it. The arrow made here in Academy City was plainly better than the ones from the outside. It traveled in a straight line towards the silver target.

Sparks flew as it hit right at the center of the round metal ball.

It fell instantly, giving Fukiyose another 20 points.

After comparing the bronze and silver, she came with a conclusion. The silver one travels two times faster and is in a more complex route. The rotation of the bronze one is only in a steady course around the circumference, while the course of the silver one constantly changes from time to time; it also changes distance—making it hard for people to aim. But after some minor calculations, one could shoot it down with ease.

She took another arrow out and pulled it back so that she can shoot the gold target.

Swooosh!

It went in a straight line once again. It pierced to the air with great precision. It should once again hit the center of target.

But...

Swooosh! 

The golden target changed it's course at the very last second. Her arrow barely grazed it.

"..."

Fukiyose calmly examined the rotation of the golden ball. It's speed and course is no different from the silver one, but it has a homing system that will change it's course once it senses that an arrow is nearing it. But there must be some limits. For instance, the evasion cannot be done after a consecutive number of times, or it cannot be done continuously. Otherwise, it would be impossible to 50 gain points in one go.

After fully understanding the mechanics of the golden target, she moved on to the black target.

She raised both hands and pulled the string.

She fixated her gaze towards the black shadow which was supposedly the black target. She tried to keep up to it and find a clear shot.

"...No...too fast."

She lowered her bow. She already calculated that it was out of her reach. There was only one black ball; that was for certain. But the speed at which it was moving was beyond normal human's perception.

It had 5 times the speed of the silver, and it had the same evasion evasion mechanism given to the gold one. She could see the other frantically trying to fire their arrows at it. They didn't use their heads at all. If they used their powers to good use, they must've already reached five hundred. But instead, they chose to follow one stupid black ball.

Fukiyose left her attention from the black target to focus on the others.

"...Bronze, silver, and gold..."

She fixated her eyes on all these three colors. There are few things these targets have in common. One is that they all float over 1.5 meters off the ground and do not reach over 20 meters; because it is too far for the arrows to reach without using esper powers.

"The rotation is fixed for those two colors..."

She cut out the gold one due to it's evasion techniques and turned her attention to the two balls. Numbers and equations start popping in her head as she kept staring at them. A scenario popped into her mind suddenly.

It was set a month before this.

_She tries to stop the "idiot trio" from doing something stupid but ends up getting in trouble as well._

_In the end, Kamijou and the others were forced to do some weeding behind the gym._

_It was a damp area that the sun never really reached, but the weeds seemed to grow there quite well. One glance at the huge amount of green weeds and he lost all motivation for the job. It felt like there was no need to make the area look nice because no one ever went there._

_But Kamijou and Fukiyose were forced to go there and do some weeding while they chat._

"_Hey, Fukiyose."_

"_What?"_

_Fukiyose must have been bored too, because she quickly joined the conversation._

_Kamijou spoke as he continued working._

"_The October midterms have been called off, but you're still spending all of your free time studying on your own. Why?"_

"_What kind of question is that?" Fukiyose responded. "With no midterms, our second term grades are going to be riding on the final exam. And the material on the exam is going to be twice what it would have been otherwise. That means we need to be working even harder."_

"…"

"_And before you ask: I won't let you see my notes."_

"Hmph!" She laughed to herself as she pulled back the end of the arrow.

The extra curriculum learning she had really helped. The multi-learning pack and university calculus course she took from a commercial add she watched came in handy now.

She calculated the wind speed, amount of targets, and their angle of rotation in mere seconds. She wasn't aiming for one big score, but she was trying to get many targets with one hit.

"The bronze travels only half the speed of the silver, but the silver still travels in the same circular pattern as the bronze. While the gold travels the pattern of the silver but is able to change course once there's a stimuli..."

Fukiyose stared at the tip of her arrow. It wasn't the sharpened tip of the arrows she shot before this. It was actually attached to a round, silver colored object. It wasn't a defect, she knew well what it was.

"There's one point in their rotation where all three share the same plain...15 seconds."

Fukiyose counted down as she pulled back the arrow even further. She had one shot at this, so she better not miss it.

To a normal person's view, this may seem like many balls jumbled up in the air.

But actually there's a pattern all those auto-mated targets share.

The exact moment more than 20 targets stay at the same range of fire.

The moment Fukiyose Seiri is waiting for.

"9...8...7...6...5...4..."

At the count of three, she released her fingers, and the arrow went through the air at the speed of a bullet.

And right that moment, it was starting to get clear that all of the three colored were going to meet, but not collide at one location.

Fukiyose's timing was perfect.

But there was more to her plan.

SwwooooosH!

Her arrow bursted into a large net and continued towards the balls at high speed. No matter if it's a gold target, it could not escape this grasp. It was like fishing with a large net.

All twenty targets were trapped inside that large net and fell hard to the ground. Because of it's weight and speed of descent, it crashed and exploded into tiny bits. The large boom made the entire group of competitors turn to look.

Afterwards, they jerked their heads to the scoreboard.

_Fukiyose Seiri: 440_

"Impossible!"

"I thought she shot down only 20! It should only reach 200 to 300!"

"Wait! Where's the black one!"

All three of them quickly looked for the missing black target.

But it's nowhere to be seen.

Fukiyose also didn't expect this much luck.

"This is good. Our school will finally win this one...what's the score of that guy?"

When referring to that guy, she means Kakine Teitoku.

She changed from looking at her score to the blonde's score.

_Kakine Teitoku: 0_

Kakine's score remains unmoved since the match. All he's been doing was stand there with his back against the wall and bow swung over his shoulder.

Even if he's doing nothing, this still made Fukiyose feel uneasy. She unexpectedly exchanged stares with him when she thought so.

He grinned.

The most dastardly grin this girl will ever see.

"Let's see this..."

Fukiyose interpretted his lips as the boy removed his back from the wall. After some dusting of his trousers, Kakine reached for his bow and aimed it towards the targets.

But there's no arrow loaded.

He's pulling a string and nothing else.

Fukiyose thought he was losing his mind, but then he made his grin even wider.

Psssssssssssh! 

A sound effect of concentrated light was heard. The high-pitch voice of molecules colliding made Fukiyose shiver in fear.

She can see something slowly forming from his finger. A crimson colored arrow came from his fingertips. The intimidating color that will blow the mind of anyone who sees it.

And it did not end with only one.

Three, ten, then over twenty arrows were being generated from those fingertips. If he were to fire all those in the next minute, all target AND competitors will be utterly destroyed.

Fukiyose was sure that this will be random fire...no, more of a map weapon that is able to wipe off everything on the screen.

He did not care about his score decreasing, the score he will receive after destroying all the targets will grant him enough points to surpass even Fukiyose's score.

(Not good!)

The girl mentally reminded herself the urgency of the situation. She quickly reached for the bomb-attached arrow Academy City gave. With shaking hands, she placed it on the thin cord and pulled back. Her eyes locked on to Kakine's.

(If I shoot this bomb, it might be able to cause a chain of destruction that will make the crimson arrows he's created explode before it reaches me...but chances are slim. I don't know the compounds or functionsof these arrows he made.)

Fukiyose was taking a high risk. If she were to fail, she will be exterminated from this game and forced to be in a hospital bed for a long time.

She steadied the hand holding the arrow.

She had sweat dropping in places more than one, but she didn't make that lose her focus. She was still able to stare at Kakine with eagle-like eyes.

Fukiyose closed one of her eyes and grit her teeth.

(It's a 1% chance...but it's better than nothing!)

With her choice justified, Kakine fired his crimson arrows.

Over 40 arrows of the color red flew threw the air like rain that was falling horizontally. The once empty space was filled with the color that was like blood. Fukiose was still faster. When Kaine loosened his grip to fire his arrows, Fukiyose already unleashed her bomb-attached arrow.

But because the speed of her arrow was slower than his, all their arrows were going to meet half-way between the two.

(Please work! My only chance!)

She hoped for the best when she saw her arrow about to hit the first arrow shot by Kakine. The chain of destruction she calculated was her only chance of surviving. If it were to fail...

Then,

it collided...

creating a large explosion.

**PART 6**

The woman who did the announcement has long left the stadium. It has been long after that time, and she is now in an apartment somewhere.

The interior is rather spacious, having enough space for a one-person bed as well as a coffee table and television, the room also contains a refrigerator and enough space for bookshelves, where it is filled with many types of books and folders. However, the books and folders all held top secret information that not even the leader of an entire nation was allowed to view.

There is also a kitchen. Adjacent to the kitchen is the door which leads to the laundry room and the bathroom.

"Phew! Never knew that announcing to those guys would be so hard..."

The lone woman within this room groaned as she fanned herself with a folder left on the table. The folder that may hold Academy City's dark secrets were being used for such things.

"It's so hot today...better take a shower..."

The sweating lady in the cheap blue suite finally complained about the amazing heat of her home country...and there is no better solution than a relaxing shower.

Once that is all thought up, she went into action.

She threw her suite on the bed irresponsibly, then she loosened the tie she wore before eventually removing it from her neck.

The woman started unbuttoning her her white blouse that had a tint of navy blue on it. As she went down from her top button to the last, her perfect figure was slowly being exposed. She had the curves and skin that will make any amateur gravure model shed a tear.

She finally removed the blouse and placed it on top of her suite. Now it was clearly seen that she is wearing a purple bra with frills on the left side. An pervert such as Aogami would be able to assume that she is an s-cup.

She then moved her fingers to her skirt. She was going to unbuckle the hook next to her waist, but suddenly...

"It's a rude thing to peep on a woman when she's changing you know..."

Her tone of speech got cold and almighty. Even her eyes got more cold and destructive as she stared at the corner of her room.

What was in the room was more shocking than her sudden change of appearance.

This was supposed to be an empty room, but there was something there at the corner she was looking at.

A man was standing there...standing on the ceiling.

That act was already surprising, but the appearance of that man was more thrilling than how he stands.

He appears as a tall thin man with pale skin and shaggy, high-lighted gold hair and two bangs crossing over the bridge of his nose. There was a crescent moon marking next to his right eye; even his pupils were curved into a shape of a crescent moon.

He was wearing a white dress shirt, black vest, a slightly ripped cravat, and an overcoat and ragged gloves. He has two white belts around his waist and four black belts around his jeans; two on each side. Another thing that occurred to the woman was that he wore no shoes.

And after further inspection, she almost thought that he was a homeless man. His hair was messy, the sleeves of his overcoat and jeans were ripped and scorched, even his white belts and hi pure white overcoat had signs of being in ash.

Overall, it was a very surely a suspicious man.

"May I ask why are you here?"

"..."

"Then who are you?"

"...Keke."

"...Are you perhaps **Surge**?"

"...kekekekekekekekeke. And are you Kihara Yuiitsu? Kekek**ekekhahahahaha**!"

Only a mischievous laugh was given from the hanging man. But that was enough for her to know that his name was Surge.

And she was really Kihara Yuiitsu.

The questions between the two were nearly unnecessary. But it was the way these two communicate. As Surge still remained standing on the ceiling, Kihara Yuiitsu also remained with her blouse off.

"Kekekeke...So you're the prestigious dealer of the Kihara family."

"And you are the former leader of GREMLIN. I think you were replaced by one named Othinus "

"Good we know each other already...but speak about that bitch once more and you'll be on tomorrow's front page." He was still having his vulgar smile, but he was openly threatening the Science member.

"Fine." She brushed it off without concern . "But how could you have been the former leader since GREMLIN is a magical organization that have begun to mobilize after the events of World War III? The records were left blank in that section, so it would be good for you to explain."

"Kekekeke," He continued his laughter, as if it was his only way of communication. "GREMLIN used to be only a collective term rather than an organization. Like those things called elves and orcs, they may not have an organization, but it's name means a race."

A gremlin is a type of fairy that was believed to cause malfunctions in machinery and make weapons such as airplanes unusable. That was a new generation of the occult that had only started being passed down by humans once the concept of machines had been created.

"Kekeke...after some time, we started to gather in packs and did as we pleased...who knew one day she would come and take that place away from me...kekekekekekekekkek!" The laughter got more insane and vengeful. This made Kihara Yuiitsu confident on who he really was.

Surge usually acts in a vulgar, bizarre, threatening manner so as to intimidate or disturb those around him into getting what he wants. He has a cunning, goal-oriented mind and does not seem to care what means he uses to accomplish those goals.

That must've been how he managed to gather that many magicians to form a collection of warriors that were similar to the legend called the gremlins.

But with all that,

She still had one last question in mind.

"Why GREMLIN? She could have went to any cabal and taken over them. No offense, but you're cabal seemed the least capable of gathering new members."

Surge looked at the young woman. His immoral eyes fixated on her. Just then, he extended his extremely long tongue out like a snake.

He said,

"They need us to accomplish their plans..."

"Hm?"

"Kukuku...don't you know our specialty? The manipulation of machinery with magic."

Yuiitsu connected the dots right away. What he was saying had enough facts for her.

She heard news of The eruption of Kilauea, an active shield volcano located in the island of Hawaii, in the United States, was an artificially induced volcanic eruption in November 10. The cause of the eruption was a the deliberate use of powerful explosives from the military device known as Trigger, by members of Trident in order to facilitate their invasion of Hawaii.

This much battle plan must mean that the GREMLIN members must have a knowledge of the current machinery at some point. Even the specially modified bullets that were able to injure the city's number one must have been manufactured from a high-ranking officer of GREMLIN.

"I see...so you're the only one able to accomplish her plans."

"Ke! We are able to maintain a balance between both science and magic. Even that guy named Bersi was once taken a lesson by me. He's a good example of the science and magic convergence of the former GREMLIN...too bad that guy died! Kekekekekeek!"

"That is not called balance...you're just warping the rules of holism and quantum espers."

"I consider that a compliment." He crackled once more. "But let's stop this gibberish. I think we have something to talk about."

"If it's about us being partners, I was already informed."

"Good, I hate long introductions...and it's also good to have such a wondrous woman be my partner." His gaze changed a bit. It looked like a carnivore stalking on it's lunch.

"Hmph," Yuiitsu covered herself with a towel, "I never expected my partner to be a pedophile."

"Hahaha! Don't say that! All of us are a bunch of human failures when it comes to personality." He brushed his hair with his hand as he said that out loud.

"No matter if it's Útgarða-Loki and girl in a dress, Ray Platinaburg and Shokuhou Kinsei, Kihara Gensei and Ellis Destario, and I don't know about the other two GREMLIN members. But you've got to agree, none of them, including us, is normal."

"I don't need to be told that from you." She dejected. " Speaking of which, each of the walking dead and each pair is carrying a certain device. Do you have it?"

"Kkkekekkekeke..."

He chuckled slightly before shutting his mouth.

Yuiitsu made a puzzling face at first, but it soon turned into disgust.

"Blrgh!"

Surge gargled something in his mouth and vomited it out. Along with the saliva and fluid, came a cell-phone sized case. It was nearly identical to the one Tatemiya Shoigi received; except that there was the number 3 instead of the number 7 engraved on it.

"That's a wretched place to keep your valuables..." She sent him a demeaning gaze.

"Kekekeke!" Surge used the back of his hand to wipe the saliva off his face. Yuiitsu showed no sign of picking it up. Looks like she'll wait for the saliva to evaporate before sterilizing it.

"So that's make the third of eight." Yuiitsu muttered as she examined the dirty crest.

"The other seven are in the possession of Ray Platinaburg, Tatemiya Shoigi, Ellis Destario, Sigyn, Terra, Techtpal, and Kihara Byouri...but Aleister and othinus said we'll be shuffling the owners once Marian Sligeneyer gets out of rehab." Surge gave his report after clearly wiping his spit-covered mouth.

"Heheheehe...it's almost time for our plan to be in motion...hehehehehehe...hahaahahahahaaha!"

"Kekekekekekekekekekekekekek!"

The two of them shared a laugh of insanity and malice. Both of their personalities are a ambiguous one, for the most part they may seem like normal cheerful people. This masked their darker side that is of a ruthless, cold and calculating sociopaths who has little if any problem in using others for their ends, that is Yuiitsu's and Surge's own greed and ambitions. They will resort to cruel and mostly violent methods that most of the time end in bloody deaths.

When they form into one terrorist cell...they are the worst beings imaginable.

**PART 6**

Kihara Kagun is a former member of the infamous Kihara clan, and a key member of GREMLIN as Bersi. Knowledgeable in both science and magic, he plays a key role in the workings of GREMLIN, who uses science and magic hand in hand. Behind the coat and a helmet lies a cold and distant former Kihara who strikes in Baggage City to carry out his revenge on the person responsible for an incident that ruined his life.

He is a man that was dead and was brought back to complete a mission.

He is a man worth of respect.

And right now he is...

"This salmon in a can tastes unexpectedly good."

"Told ya so! Told ya so!"

Kagun was now inside a family restaurant somewhere in Academy City. Infront of him laid countless cans filled with various contents. And behind those cans, sat a blonde hair girl with a cheerful look.

"After salmon, we should try the tuna. But as a mackerel fan, I must give you atleast a lick!"

"Thank you." Kagun bowed his head. "Are you sure it's okay for us to sit here while Komaba-kun and that boy with the goggles search the city for clues?"

"That Kamijou dude said to not do anything until he says so. We're dead you know—you can't expect us to trot around the city."

"I know..." Kagun spat out irritatingly as he filled his mouth with some canned minced meat. He doesn't like the idea of wasting time with eating. The girl named Frenda sitting in front of him doesn't have such a strong-willed resolution though.

"I wish we would atleast have a few assassins though." Frenda finally complained.

"That's bad luck." Kagun warned her. "Have they contacted you yet?"

"Komaba isn't that friendly with me, and I kinda almost murdered the goggled guy...Sooooo, I guess they won't contact me." 

"...Are you that hated?" 

"Pretty much."

"Ahhh..."

Kagun casually looks out of the window.

He thought that the window will show his tired face, but on looking closer, he finds that something's not right. There's a burly man in black suit near the glass window, staring at him and Frenda.

No, more accurately, the burly man's eyes are shut.

At first, Kagun thought that the burly man's using the glass window as a mirror to comb his hair. However, how can there be anyone In the world who won't open his eyes when facing a mirror?

(This guy is not normal...he's dangerous...)

Kamijou raised his hand in a sign of a almost clenched fist.

At this moment, the burly man at the window seem to be muttering something.

This man seems harmless and peacful.

However,

The burly man points what looks like a bow attached on his right hand at the revived couple,

"Frenda get down!"

"!"

Just as Kagun stood up from the chair, the bow is fired, The bow is definitely not loaded, but at the next moment, the huge glass window between the burly man and Kagun got shattered by some mysterious force. Also, it's not just one steel wire-like force as the glass got shattered into pieces.

Blades of air that can cut even sound.

Kagun used his amazing skills to evade the invisble blades while Frenda sidestepped away from the shattered window; she readied two pistols in her hands.

The numerous blades of shattered glass swing about wildly, cutting the table into numerous pieces and gliding past Kagun's nose-tip.

However, he wasn't hurt. There wasn't any blood flowing. Kihara Kagun landed back hard, and didn't look injured at all. This wasn't because his body's recovery was fast, but because he wasn't hurt at all. He casually walked over, and pointed his index and middle fingers as he shook his right hand like he was trying to rip the air apart.

The customers nearby stood up, ready to shout out. These people can respond so quickly to such a ridiculous power because this is a city of espers.

But no one shouted out.

DONG!

The blades of air that came at Kagun got sliced by the light sword that came from the gaps of his middle and index finger.

This maybe based on the outcome of the battle between Kormac wielding the sword Skofnung and Bersi wielding Whitting. In the battle, Kormac drew his sword incorrectly, draining the luck out of his blade, and it chopped off the top of Bersi's Whitting, and the tip cut Kormak on the thumb. Therefore, Bersi won the duel as he had drawn first blood.

Kagun, who was attacked by numerous blades, is actually unharmed. This made Frenda amzed at the powers of her teammate. But something happened before she could continue.

A storm whips up. This seems to be the devastation caused by the blades or air, which doesn't seem to be vacuum, but air coagulated together. Also, the blades of air aren't fired out one shot at a time, but gathered in something similar to a small tornado. The moment Kagun found out it's mechanics, he get's sent miraculously by a hammering windstorm.

His feet slid on the floor before coming to a halt.

Kagun bares his fangs and glares out of the broken window.

"Toma no Gen—I'm here."

But the burly man who should be standing outside the window is now standing behind Kagun from who knows when...

"Who are you?" Kagun sent a deadly glare at the burly man. He doesn't seem to be afraid of the bow jammed into his back.

"You should be more afraid at this moment." the man adjusted his bow on Kagun's back. "But for courtesy's sake, I'm Yamisaka Ouma." 

"..." Kihara Kagun went silent. He had enough information from GREMLIN to guess who this was.

Yamisaka Ouma.

Not much is known about him, though what is known is that he visited a hospital where he saw a girl with cursed markings on her body. Noticing him, the girl had a conversation with him, with her mistaking him for a funeral worker due to him wearing a black suit all the time. Yamisaka realized that the girl had accepted her fate, and remained resolute through her suffering.

Other that and his magic, everything else about this man is a secret.

"You're occupation is currently a mercenary—so are we you're next hit?" Kagun questioned him.

Silence.

Must mean that it's true.

"This is my second time attacking this restaurant...and this must be the second time I'm going to fight someone with the same eyes as that boy." 

Yamisaka turned his eyes towards the other people in the restaurant. All the customers and staff have already left. Fights and brawls are common in this city, so they know well to leave when the time is right.

But Frenda is still aiming her guns at Yamisaka's head.

"This isn't a tournament; it's two against one. What will you do?" Frenda shifted her pistols a bit as she said those words.

"...So have I."

Swoosh!

Frenda quicked hopped to the left when a spear made of sand was flying her way. It was made of sand, that was no mistake, but it was able to make a deep cut on her knee.

She quickly changed her aim towards the direction of the shattered window.

It is a girl of roughly Frenda's age who wears a robe, and has a St. Andrew's Cross hanging on her neck.

One distinguishing feature of hers is the prosthesis on her neck, which may have replaced her vocal cords which were previously destroyed during an unknown event.

"I have come with back-up...let me introduce you to Terunoa."

"Terunoa...I see. So you're sending one of your bests."

"You know her?" Frenda asked Kagun. He answered her with a silent nod.

"Terunoa was a skilled magician before an incident rendered her unable to cast any spells by directly speaking incantations. Because of this, she develops a special system of casting spells that involves manipulating ambient sounds from her surroundings, allowing her to cast spells without requiring to recite incantations."

With the explanation given by Kagun, she adjusted her grip on the two pistols. This may not be an enemy that can be taken down with lead and steel alone.

"I heard from Kamijou Genno that more mercs were hired to do this job. It would be great if you could tell me the plans you are making."

"...Employer's secrets." 

"I see." Kihara Kagun's eyes blazed. "...Then I must extract the information from you when that arm with the bow is cut off."

**Another chap done. I have been missing reviews. My battery is the reviews I receive, so if no review, I'm sure that I will updated slower due to lack of motivation. Three reviews is enough for me. So please review. Kevslave signs out.  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 16:The events called battles

**Another one done, hope you guys like and review. **

**P.S. Went to look back at my past chapters to see that my grammar and spelling sometimes were messed up. Please, it's unintentional. I'll try to learn how to use Beta-reader(If I have one).**

**PART1**

**LOCATION: 3rd Resource Renewal Center**

**SPORT: Cycling**

Tension.

That would have been the most suitable word that would describe the scenery infront.

All the participants present were having sweat running down their cheeks. The palms getting tighter and tighter as they were clenching them into a hard fist. This wasn't the type of fight that would include hand-to-hand combat, but if experience serves them right, it's these type of events that causes bloodshed.

Each of them weren't standing. They were all seated on a bicycle. This could mean only one thing.

The cycling match.

Five minutes ago.

All the participants entered and listened to the digitalised voice of the AI controlling this event.

Luckily, all the 15 participants were present—or so they thought.

The rules said were simple. They were told to ride on this specially modified bikes from the position they are in, which is the 3rd Resource Renewal Center, to the the end point near district 10, the graveyard of Academy City(all that were told this all thought that it was a bad omen). This distance roughly covers 5 kilometers if it was measured in a straight line.

But that's only if they were traveling 'Straight'.

The path that seems suitable for bikes are actually twisting and turning until the ending;making the distance that their supposed to travel range to 10 kilometers. What was difficult for these espers won't be the distance though...it's the amount of time they need to take with the so-called monsters attending this match with them

"Brrrrrrrrr! I should have brought a coat if it was going to be this cold!"

The one who grumbled those words were Misaka Mikoto, the ace of Tokiwadai and third strongest esper of Academy City. She was holding both arms and rubbing them quickly. She may have been the esper that has already mastered the ability called Electromaster, but she can't find a method to counter the white snow that fell last night. Her face was completely flushed red due to the piercing cold.

But why wouldn't she be cold. She was forced to wear her Tokiwadai sports uniform which is a sleeveless shirt and bloomers.

It would have been smarter to change in something more adequate, but she spent all night trying to forget an idiot's face.

Her face, that was already red to the limit, got even more crimson as she remembered how she was embraced the day before.

"Hehehehe! Having cold feet before the match!"

The easily laughable Ray Platinaburg was teasing the level 5 as he sat on his own bicycle. He seems to have a resistance towards the cold because of the clothes he was wearing. It would be strange if he were to shake.

Well,

he was shaking.

But for a whole different reason.

Misaka had witnessed what this man has done for the past 2 days, and just made an assumption that he was a very influential maniac. She moved her attention to the one that was on the bike beside of him.

(That's...the 6th.)

It was of course the 6th level 5, Shokuhou Kinsei. She didn't watch his battle against Kamijou, but she was heard that Kamijou was beaten to a pulp before powering up and taking the level 5 down.

(I thought he was being hospitalized. The injuries on the damage-report was off the charts too...so why take the risk and finish this event?...and those eyes,...exactly like the victims of Misaki's mind-control...)

Kinsei's eyes were certainly full of emptiness. It was like his body is here, but his mind was elsewhere. Misaka may have had experience with brain-washed victims, but she could never get used to the feeling of staring into the abyss called controlled-eyes.

(Better look at something else...)

"Are you a shoujo?"

(Eh?)

Being asked that after turning her head just made her befuddled. She examined the one who asked her that immediately.

And within the next instance, she recognized who he was.

"You're...that idiots friend."

"If you mean Kami-yan then...Bingo! Aogami Pierce at your service. Are you perhaps a one who may have fallen for our delta force member, Kamijou Touma?"

"Huh?...Huuuuuuuh!?"

"Because if you are...I would have to break a certain misfortunate boy's arm."

"Huh?"

Time and time again, this highschool boy in front of her have made her paralyzed in confusion. Kamijou Touma was already a strange being to her, but his friends are more to worry about.

"Let's leave that for later...now for the before question, are you perhaps a shoujo?"

"Huh!? Who would ask a person they just met such an oblivious question? More importantly, why are you bringing up a notebook and jotting my words down as if it were to going to save you in the future!?"

"Don't you know? All my life, I have been searching for the girl who fits the perfect identification of abiding the rules of 3D world and become one of those people, I mean girls, to experience the meaning of 2D."

"You know...maybe I'll tell you."

"Really!"

"No way! You spout jargon that even someone that reads a lot of manga like me can't understand, and don't use two-dimensional logic on three-dimensional girls!"

"You think so?" Aogami was scheming something in that twisted mind of his. "Then I will prove it to you that there are 2D type girls present here! TO BE EXACT...YOU!"

"Fine!...I challenge you!" Sparks flew from her bangs as a signal of challenge.

"Hihihihhi...then I'll pull my best weapon..." Aogami cleared his throat two or three times before speaking, "Kami-yan has a secret crush on you! He always has!" 

Hnng! 

It was hard to explain the face that Misaka is currently making. The only thing appropriate to call it should be 'Hnng!'.

"What are talking about? NO way that idiot will for fall for me! And what of it!? I don't care what he thinks. Saving my sisters, beating the number one, and rescuing the world won't mean I have feelings for him...but...still..." 

"Denying, angry, and cute...tsundere perfection."

"WHAT!?" 

"And able to maintain a proper lady act infront of your classmates...if you ask me, I would also consider you as an Ojou."

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Or I'll demolish that wicked mind of yours!" 

"A sense of justice that can only be seen in Manga and Animes! Absolute Shoujo material."

"Stop!...no more...no...more...please..."

"The desperate position of a fallen heroine; also only possible in manga and animes...100% 2D SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"..."

Misaka Mikoto was defeated.

The score was 40 to love and no hope of her gaining up. Any more serves by her her would only end up false.

She tried to escape this pervert so that she won't have to stand the lecture he will give about fetishes. She may have been into countless of battles...but the radiance of the fetish king was too much to handle.

"Wait a minute," His sudden change in tone made Misaka turned back to look, "We should work together during this event...it's a lot safer to do so."

"..."

Misaka was left speechless. It's true that this boy is an acquaintance of Kamijou's, but she had only met him twice or only a few times more. Believing that he will have her back like Kamijou was out of the question.

But as Misaka was still wavering with her choices, Aogami pushed her some more.

"Ray Platinaburg should not be trusted. And now it seems he has aid from the 6th level 5. From ranking, he should only have 1/3 of your strength—but that logic does not work in matches such as these. Your powers are immeasurable, but it's also the easiest to look through. So I suggest you find someone—if not me—to help you."

(What is he saying?)

This boy, probably a level 0, is telling her to worry about getting in danger? Any normal student in Academy City would call it gibberish, blasphemy even. If the level 5 he was talking to wasn't Misaka, he might not have ended well. Misaka stared intently at his closed eyes...

"You look here..." She says to him with an empowering voice. It seems obvious that she will give him a warning.

Aogami gulped. He was prepared for rejection, but it stings to be turned down nonetheless.

"...If you drag me down, go ask your Kami-yan what he receives weekly from me."

"Hm? Are you accepting my offer?" 

"Not that I trust you," she turned her face away, "But for some reason, you give off the same vibe as him...there's no way I can say no..."

"Yahoo!" His face lit up like a lamp, "You won't regret this. I will help you gain victory my tsundere / Ojou/ tragic heroine/ justice keeper-san!...And here's a little bonus!"

Something was swung by Aogami into Misaka's face. It was light but it smelled like something very familiar. Actually, it was so familiar, it almost felt like...

"It's Kami-yan's school uniform. I saw you shivering a minute ago, so I just gave you the uniform **that unexpectedly **belonged to a so-called Kamijou Touma. Hope you get warmer!"

"Why you!? This won't make me...aaahhh..."

She was shouting at him, but she calmed down as the shirt brushed over her face. The warmth from it felt like a summer's breeze. For some reason, she didn't fell like removing it.

She bows slightly to Aogami before wearing the black uniform. The sleeves were folded to her her elbows as to not get in the way whiling swinging. But since the shirt was long enough to reach her thighs, she substituted it for a mini-skirt.

She turned one more time to thank Aogami.

He was crying.

"What's wrong? Who hurt you!?"

"No...it's just that...I never expect a moment in my life...I would see a girl wear a guy's shirt, ONLY THE SHIRT, so casually...it makes me...waaaah!"

"..."

No matter how much he makes her remember Kamijou, she couldn't shake the thought of him being called the fetish king.

"[Calling all biking contestants. We are starting the event. Please enter the starting line.]"

They did not chatter long before they were called to the starting line. Aogami ceased his senseless crying before riding his bike to the starting line. All other competitors were there...including Ray and Kinsei.

"[May I repeat the rules...]"

The digitalized voice was heard again. It had announced the rules once, but must be repeated due to the program.

"[You all already know that your bikes have been modified.]"

The bikes they were now sitting on had all meanings of the word 'Modified'. In the Olympic games, there are . Also, in each event, the bikes are different.

Not in this one though.

The bicycles used here have been placed with state-of-the-art transformation modules. The tires pressure, the weight of the frame, even the elevation of the seat could be adjusted by the buttons near the handle bars. Changing your bike from urban travel to mountain biking is also very simple for this type of contraption.

"[Please modify them as you wish...we will begin only when all competitors have made satisfactory adjustments to their options.]"

Misaka was hesitant for a moment, then immediately twisted the knob on her right handle.

There was a crackling sound a bit before the air was released from the tires and refilled instantaneously. The frame also was adjusted a bit to complete the process.

"Sprinter style bicycle...we're in a city, that I know, so it's normal for people to use lighter weight bikes to roam the streets. But I should ask you to reconsider." Aogami gave his honest opinion as he saw the characteristics of her bike. The girl responded with a glare of displeasure before uttering a few words of her own.

"I don't see why is it better to use the climber style. I know this city well, so I'm certain we won't be going through any parks or dirt-covered places all the way to the finish line. Besides," she shot her eyes towards the other competitors, "The others are also using the speed options."

It was as the level 5 mentioned.

All 14, even the two dangerous partners, were using all the other options. None of them were using the same type of bike as Aogami. Because it should be the slowest of all the forms that they were allowed to choose.

Within the discipline of road racing, different cyclists have different relative strengths and weaknesses. Depending on these, riders tend to prefer different events over particular courses, and perform different tactical roles within a team.

All of which are separated into **Climber**,** Puncheur**,** Time trialist**,** Sprinter**,** Domestique**, and** All-rounder**. And the bikes also were modified to fit each type of racer.

Aogami chose the climber option.

A climbing specialist is a road bicycle racer who can ride especially well on highly inclined roads, such as those found among hills or mountains. The option in the bike allows the frame of the bike to be more stern and impact-resistant, but there is increased lag to the pedals due to the increased weight.

While Misaka Mikoto uses the sprinter option.

A cycling sprinter is a road bicycle racer or track racer who can finish a race very explosively by accelerating quickly to a high speed, often using the slipstream of another cyclist or group of cyclists tactically to conserve energy. The bike works with the same mechanics. It's design is the direct opposite of the climber. It's defense power against a hit is nearly zero, but it's speed is something that covers its weaknesses.

It was certain that choosing a speed type in a race where multiple espers could use some sort of enhancement ability would be the right thing to do. But out of all the odds, Aogami seems stubborn to use the strong but hard to pedal type of bicycle.

"It's not to late to change your mind you know." She gave the blue-haired boy the alternative.

"Hmph!," He puffs some air while a grin is slowly forming at the corner of his mouth, "You may think this is reckless and naive...but it's that thought that will make you utterly defeated."

"Ah?"

"Everything in this word could be represented by stats and numbers. Your level and mine are very good examples for it, but I must deny the way Academy city ranks guys like us...they only use numerals that are based from their own calculations and not facts."

"What are you trying to get?"

"We Delta force members are stronger than you. If I were to team up with...no, I wouldn't even need them. I could take you down by myself if I wanted to."

"Don't get cocky. Our trust isn't something that lasts through thick and thin. If you piss me off too much...you'll die." the atmosphere grew more intense as Misaka unleashed tiny sparks of electricity all over her bike. It's an intimidation anyone would be afraid of.

"It's the truth." the boy didn't back down; not even an inch. "People are impressed and frightened by you because of your extreme power...but it's nothing once you place all the skills you have into one big calculation and stat chart."

"And how much do I score in this chart of yours?" Misaka was angered, but she still was curious on how this idiot-looking teenager would determine her strength.

"I would give you a score of 5,000." he gave her an impressive number.

"...and you three?"

"We..." Aogami looked at her face before giving her the most fierce and arrogant stare he could make. "...exceed 8,000."

"Idiot..." Misaka brushed him off and decided to not communicate with him any further. The number he gave was nothing but child's gibberish. If that was supposed to be a bluff, he wasn't that convincing at all. So she just marked him as an overconfident level 0 who just happens to be in this round.

But something was at unease.

A little thought, just a little thought, crossed that mind of hers.

What if he isn't bluffing?

What if he could take her down?

He's friends with Kamijou Touma, he mustn't be any normal teenager, right?

The anxiety and uncertainty of the situation made her sweat. She had no way to make sure how much of a threat this boy is to the rest of the competitors. He declared that he would be on her side, but not knowing the extent of your own partner is no different from sleeping with a spear next to your bed.

She moved her eyes secretly to examine Aogami one last time. There were no irregular movements, nor were there any aura signifying his strength. He looks nothing more than an ordinary highschool student.

But those words still crept in her head. Her consciences whispering that this boy named Aogami is more than what it seems.

"Guh...why do I have to go against these guys?" She complained to herself while sweeping the small droplet of sweat that came out because of her uneasy feeling. She tightened the handle bars as to make sure she won't fall off at the last second.

"[I see you have all been satisfied. Now please line up infront of the red line we have made for you.]"

The digitalized voice was heard again; this time calling all of them to line up infront of the line that was newly sprayed. All of them had to reason to disobey, so all 15 of the competitors formed a straight line, without anyone being too far front or back of each other.

Misaka was right in the center of the line. Both of her sides were covered with people she never met. Aogami was still seen at the end of her right though. His blue hair was very striking to begin with. Misaka confirmed his position before waving her hands a bit.

No one saw that hand movement she had just did.

That is why no one was aware of the sparks that flew off her fingertips.

"[You must travel from here to the graveyard in district 10. I hope you all know that you must ride on your bike to the finish line. You may fall to the ground and get back up, but you are disqualified if you do anything to interrupt the event while your feet are on the ground instead of the tires. Attacking a competitor who is off his or her bike will also be considered as breaking the rules, and you will immediately be disqualified...]"

The announcement was followed by a suffocating silence. This only meant that the countdown was about to begin.

All competitors straightened their act, and inspected their grip.

Misaka herself was careful and obediently listened to the sound of the countdown.

Ray was licking his lips in a childish matter that looked very dastardly.

Kinsei was still in his brainwashed act; a straightened back and cold face.

While Aogami was acting quite carefree. The look on his face looked as though he was taking a stroll in the park. He was saying something to himself at a whispering level of volume.

"[On you r marks...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...]"

"Let the party begin..."

"[GO!]"

"Get out of my way!" Misaka gave her battle cry as she swung her left arm in the air. Bolts of electricity hit almost all the competitors on the same line.

They all felt a bad premonition coming up.

Their bikes are made of metal...and she's the Electromaster...

"Fly away!"

She shook her hand one time before all of them were sent flying backwards through the air like paper airplanes. Their bikes and themselves were airborne for nearly five seconds before hitting the buildings near them.

Almost ten of them were rendered unconscious since the start of the event.

But Misaka wasted no time. She didn't even turned back to look at the damage she has done, because Ray Platinaburg and Kinsei were safe and already bolted off on their bikes before her. They were remarkably uninjured by her Electromagnetic strike.

Aogami also was a breath behind her. It seemed impossible to have a climber type bike catch up to a sprinter type. But right now, he was almost at the same speed as her. His thigh and ankle muscles must be something amazing.

They left the starting line in a matter of milliseconds.

Leaving their trail of disaster behind.

But little did they know...

…..there was one more biker tailing them like a shadow.

**PART 2**

Kamijou Touma had arrived at the train switchyard.

The experimental area used to evolve the city's strongest esper.

Similar to a transit bus garage, it was a place where many trains were serviced and where they

were kept after the last train ran. An area about the size of a school's grounds was covered in the

same gravel as a train track and over 10 rails were lined up next to each other. Lined up at the

end of the tracks were garages with large shutters over them making them look like rental storage

areas at a port. Surrounding the entire switchyard were large numbers of metal containers used

on freight trains. The containers were piled up like building blocks and they rivaled three story

buildings in height. The disorderly piles made the area around the switchyard seem like a threedimensional maze.

The containers were like mountains and the switchyard itself was like the basin between the mountains.

The switchyard was not a popular place.

As all students had to be back from school by the time the last train left, the switchyard was

quickly abandoned. The electric lights used for work were turned off and there were no houses

nearby so that left no illumination. Even though 2.3 million people lived in that city, that area

was wrapped in such darkness that the usually invisible stars were visible in the night sky.

But this place was chosen to host the next event.

Many sports will be hosted simultaneously at this time. While archery and cycling are held elsewhere—this is Kamijou's battlefield.

The boy tucked the collar of his leather jacket a bit before looking at his watch. On it, were the information for the location and the sport he was supposed to compete in.

LOCATION: Vacant switchyard

SPORT: Weight lifting

Standing in the middle of that vacant switchyard were two other men.

Kamijou saw one of them before.

He was Saigou Ryouta, an officer of Anti-skill and partner of ex-commissioner Takitsubo.

He seems to be loitering around the switchyard and biting on an unlit cigarette. Maybe he quit smoking, but holding that tube next to his lips was his way of calming down.

The boy approached the older man.

"Oh! Touma, what's up?" these two wouldn't be considered as strangers. He was a close aquaintance with Yomikawa-sensei, so it was natural to see Saigou in his in school from time to time. Anti-skill members must also come monthly to demonstrate safety measures to students.

Kamijou bowed his head slightly and said a quick "Hello".

"So you were told to come for the weight-lifting too, huh?" Saigou asked the highschooler.

"Yeah," Kamijou made a worried face, "I'm afraid that I'm late. Did they already gave the announcement?"

"They gave an announcement, but they didn't start the lifting yet. So I guess you've just made it."

"Good." Kamijou gave a sigh of relief. "Then Saigou-san, what are we supposed to lift?"

"That's what we're pondering about."

"?"

"All they said was 'Please lift the weights we have already prepared for you. You are only given one chance, so please be sure of your choice'...that's it. I couldn't find their so-called weights anywhere."

"..."

Kamijou scanned the area as Saigou rolled his eyes all over the place. It was as he said, there was no barbell, nor anything that resembles it in the matter, to lift. There were only containers stacked at different levels all over the place. It was no different from a fortress.

"[Attention all competitors.]"

The same digitalized voice caught Kamijou's attention. Saigou and the man next to him also reacted to the sudden voice. This must mean they should start soon.

"[Since all of you here have heard all the rules already, we shall start now...please lift the weights we have prepared for you.]"

"What weights!?"

Saigou exclaimed, but the AI was not designed to respond to Saigou's voice. It's only purpose was to explain the rules and give the signals. Since those two are already done, it has no obligation to answer a competitors question.

All three of them stood still.

Not knowing what to do led them to a standstill. They weren't disqualified, but they couldn't continue unless they do what the AI told them to do.

Kamijou looked closely at his surroundings. This time trying his best to inspect the little details surrounding him. Even the smallest detail couldn't escape his attention.

(Hm? What's that?)

The spiky-haired level 0 noticed something out of place on the containers. He couldn't see it so clearly from here, so he walked closer it.

After a few ten steps or so, he placed his hand on one of the containers and rubbed it's rough surface. Some white spray markings like graffiti were made on them. It wasn't that old too. Judging from the smell, it should have been sprayed for no longer than 8 hours.

"10 tons...why would anyone spray something like this?...unless!" 

Kamijou snapped his fingers in enlightenment. He tried to confirm his assumption.

"Just as I thought...Saigou-san!" The boy called the Anti-skill member who was still loitering around with the unlit cigarette in his mouth.

Saigou turned his head around lazily to hear what the boy wants to say.

"I know what to do now!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah we have to just..."

"Lift these stupid containers."

"Huh?" Kamijou made a puzzled face. He didn't say that; someone around here said it before him. And it wasn't the two other men, because it was a feminine voice of a woman.

Kamijou looked back at the container he was rubbing on—he was sure the voice came from there.

"The containers talk...and it's female?"

"NO you Japanese idiot!"

The sound was heard again. This time Kamijou was sure someone was on the other side.

But before he can say anything back, a rumbling noise was heard.

The container shook heavily. The 10 ton container shook as though there was an earthquake. Kamijou automatically took a large leap away from it.

The container was being lifted with insane strength.

"That's crazy! The thing is surely 10 tons!" Saigou stated the obvious. But because it's so obvious, it's making his legs shake.

It got higher and higher. The appearance of the one lifting it up was being exposed one by one.

First, a pair of 3 inch red-colored high heels. Followed by a knee-length gaudy skirt that looked like many rose wines entwining over a reddish background. Then a white shirt with long sleeves that was being worn over by a red jacket.

It was a girl.

And she was using one hand.

"Woah! Who can that be!? I don't know any level 5 who looks like that. Mugino Shizuri may have that figure, but I don't think her power allows her to do this...so who is this girl!?" Saigou's tone was panicking.

Kamijou was also wondering who could this be. He has already met all the level 5's. So he's certain to say that this must be someone else. But who?

"Hmph...nice to see you again boy."

"No way. You're..."

Kamijou had an idea who this might be from the tone and clothing. The clothes may have been designed to be less striking than it was before, but he was sure that this gaudy look must belong to 'her'. But just to make sure, he has to see her face.

The container was lifted to it's higher position.

Which is the length of her arm stretched up.

It's now certain who she was. Blonde hair and a bewitching smile.

"Princess Carissa..."

Princess Carissa, the starter of the English Civil war and second daughter of the current queen Elizard. That princess.

And now she's using one hand to lift up a 10 ten container.

"[Carissa from the British transfers team has lifted ten tons with one arm. Currently the highest score making her first place for this moment.]"

The digitalized voice announced the score Carissa had just received from what she did. Kamijou and Saigou looked at her in surprise, although Kamijou was on a low level while Saigou was on a level where he might wet his pants.

"How did she do it Touma!? How!? How!?" There is remain of maturity in this man when confronted by a superhuman princess.

Kamijou shrugged his shoulders a bit to indicate that he's not sure. He's got a good guess that the Curtana may be backing her up; giving her inhuman strength.

The only explanation able to enter his mind was that she was using the remnants of the Curtana Original.

Though the British Royal Family has a replica of the sword the original had been recently excavated, and Carrisa had it brought to her by New Light. Unlike the replica it had the full power of the Archangel Michael. With the sword's blessing, the Knights of England, who had sided with Carrisa, became almost invincible, to the point where the Knight Leader himself completely overpowered Kanzaki Kaori, a powerful Saint in her own right.

But there were things that didn't seem right at all.

First, the original was terminated by Kamijou. Once touched by the Imagine Breaker, it's lethality had gone from 1000000 to 0.

Second, the replica was shattered by the Curtana Original when Carrisa tried to overthrow her mother.

And lastly, she's not in England.

"Hohohohohohoh! Kneel before me Japanese dogs! Japan can never wish to gain power that equals to the Curtana shards. You can never defeat the overwhelming power of royal blood!" 

Tch!

All three of them clicked their tongues at the same time. Even if all of them had different backgrounds, different strengths, and different names, they had a sense a patriotism in them. Having some chick come and say bad about their country really pisses them off. They have this thought in mind:

_I'm gonna teach that bitch a lesson until she writes the words 'Japan is the best' in both Hiragana and Kangi with her own blood. Who cares how she got those powers._

Crunch!

Saigou twisted his neck to erase the fatigue. His eyes means business.

"Oi Touma," he called the boy in a harsh, violent tone. "Do you want to know which Island country is the most badass?"

"Please Saigou-san, don't say that...don't ask questions you already know the answer to." Kamijou's voice also grew more predatorous and vile. The battle aura from his body is forming into something sinister.

"Then what are we waiting for!? Uwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaahh!"

Saigou bended down a bit and roared like a wild beast. His hands clenched until blood was flowing slower all over his weins. His muscles were expanding at an alarming rate. His Anti-skill field uniform that was made of strong fibers were attaching to his body and getting tighter and tighter.

Until...

"Hoooooooo!"

His shirt ripped apart by being too small for his expanded muscles.

His frame was completely ripped and hard. All those muscles resembled the strong mountain range of the Himalayas.

He ran as fast as he can towards a stack containers in sight. It was stacked with five containers with two more towers composed of containers with the same height beside it.

He used his increased leg muscles to jump to the top of the tower with one go.

"Hmmmph!"

He reached both arms to the side. He was reaching for the two containers next to him.

The metal container dented in as he plunged his finger in.

Both of them had the graffiti 20 tons sprayed on them.

"Anti-skill isn't just an agency for Academy City's police and defense team...it's also **THE HOME FOR OVERDESTRUCTIVE MONSTERS! EAT THIS!**"

He used all his strength to lift those containers up. A level of dust was made when it was slowly being detached from the other containers beneath it.

It was an incredible...

….20 tons on both sides.

"Oooooooooh!"

Crash!

With the roar of power, he collided both of the containers above his head. The sound of hard metal crashing into each other echoed through the entire switchyard. A shockwave was even made, it was enough to blow a great enough amount of sand and dust to get into Carissa's eyes.

"Insane strength...is that?"

The second princess questioned herself in a dry voice. Kamijou heard that though. A soft grin grew past his face. He walked to the tower of containers that the Anti-skill member was currently standing on.

He knelt down with one knee on the ground while facing the lowest containers. He tried to say a few more words to Carissa before doing what he planned.

"Carissa...I don't if it it's how they raised you or how long you've walked this earth, but I can't forgive you if you discriminate this country's pride...because we're stronger than you think."

Kamijou gave his ultimatum and placed his fingers under the lowest container.

"Impossible...you can't be serious at..." Carissa gave a smirk of disbelief to the back of the boy. Form her position, it looked as though he was going to lift the tower of containers that was exactly 50 tons while there's a grown man hauling another 40 tons above his head. So to sum it up, Kamijou must lift up almost 100 tons.

But she stopped her smile instantly.

Kamijou turned his slightly. She wasn't able to see his eyes, but his mouth was burned into her mind.

The mouth that was curling into a confident smile.

"Impossible? Hehehe...that's what I do best." Kamijou adjusted his grip on the edge of the container. "...Witness the power of Skill0ut's official genius' invention."

Kamijou exhaled some air and allowed some sweat to drip down his face.

"2600BCs!"

Kamijou exclaimed at the limits of his lungs and allowed the Berserk Count to flow through his body. The exhilarating force that he felt when he fought against Sogiita Gunha was returning. Every nerve in his body was tingling in an awkward sensation.

-He felt he can do anything.

"Uoooooohh!"

The tower of containers left the ground quickly. It took him only 3-4 seconds to place it on his shoulders. The weight pressed his feet to sink in the ground, but he was able to stand firm without dropping a single container(including Saigou and his containers).

Kamijou started to pant heavily.

It was harder than it looks, but he had to do it...

FOR HIS COUNTRY.

"The power of Japan..." Carissa didn't know what to say. She dropped the container that was in one of her arms. She was sure she could do more than 20 tons—but 90 tons or more was just too much.

Kamijou and Saigou gave her smile of they almost made the containers topple though when they tried to give each others a thumbs-up.

Soon, the digitalized voice announced the progress of this event.

"[Saigou Ryouta was able to lift 40 tons...Kamijou Touma was able to lift 90.6 tons. This makes Kamijou Touma the current leader and Saigou the runner-up, followed by Carissa with 10 tons.]"

Hearing that, both the male competitors grinned wildly. Both of them scanned the area to find to see if there were any other competitors. There was one guy who clicked his tongue with the both of them, but he waved his arms rapidly implying that it's too much to handle.

"Well...since we already proved our point...I think we should put these down." Saigou suggested Kamijou who was currently lifting him and other containers. His face is saying he can't stand much longer.

"Agreed...my shoulders are burning...uuhh..." Kamijou didn't object the man. He was going to lower himself so that he can gently place the tower down and allow the Anti-skill officer to come down.

But something stopped him.

He felt someones hand tuck his leather jacket.

Kamijou twisted his head to the side to see who it was.

It was a girl around middleschool, and her jersey seems to belong to Tokiwadai.

She was sported with dark-bluish hair and eyes. The end of her hair was braided a bit, maybe to allow her to do physical activities better. Her bust size was large for her age(Kamijou assuming that she's twelve or thirteen). She actually reminds him of Lessar. But since Kamijou's height was increased, he didn't notice that this girl was taller than the new light member.

"Please stay there for a while sempai."

"?"

"Oi! Touma!" Saigou wailed from up-top, the voice was mixed with a bit of exhaustion. "When do you plan on brining me down? My limbs feel like Miso soup."

"Wait Saigou-san. There's a girl here trying to do something. Looks like we're staying like this for a while." Kamijou used a soothing voice to calm the agonizing officer. He turned his head back to the girl and gave her a nod.

The girl broke into a large smile and bowed her head to thank him.

But what is she going to do?

She wrapped her arms around Kamijou's waist without him noticing until it's too late. Kamijou's face turned bright red; it seriously resembles a terrible. Even how dense the guy is, being embraced a cute little girl was many man's dreams. Kamijou has no dreams like that, but he must have fantasized it once while hearing the Sis-con sergeant and fetish king talk about it so seriously.

"If you have any perverted thought sempai...I'll send you flying."

"Eh?" Kamijou was stuck with that last words of hers. What does she mean by flying?

"UP!"

The girl placed her waist against Kamijou's and tried to pulled Kamijou's body up. The boy thought it was impossible. He is currenlt carrying many containers+a full grown man. It's just...

"Up!"

…..Impossible...

Yes, impossible seems to be the best word to describe this situation they're facing right now. The one seems like the weakest of all who were here, was lifting Kamijou off the ground.

Saigou, Kamijou, and Carissa felt like their souls were flying out of their bodies. Especially Kamijou, he was the one being carried. He finally understood what the girl tried to do.

If she placed her waist next to Kamijou's and her arms around him, it would be easier to lift things with your entire upper-body strength rather than just use your wrists like Kamijou.

But that stills doesn't explain how she could lift over 90 tons of meat and metal.

The girl was still holding on. This must still be heavy for her even if she had some technique to gain such amount of strength. Kamijou could feel her sweat dripping down from her forehead down to his jacket. The sound of her gritting her teeth entered his eardrums. She can leave it down once the digitalized voice announces.

"[Awaatsuki Maaya...]"

The digitalized called what was supposedly her name. Kamijou turned his neck a bit to see that her face has loosened slightly.

"[...91 tons...able to lift more than the current leader Kamijou Touma which is 90.6 tons...this will make the ranking changed...Awaatsuki Maayu from Tokiwadai Middleschool is the current leader.]"

"Yeah!" Awaatsuki was too happy she flung her arms in the air with joy...she totally forgot that Kamijou Touma was in them.

"Fukou daaaaaa!" Kamijou flew a few meters in the air along with his containers. When he reached to cold floor he rolled around and around to avoid getting crushed by ten ton containers.

Saigou was worse though.

With tears jerking from his eyes, he jumped from container to container like characters from platform jumping games. He attempted to reach the highest container. If he stayed in any lower ones, he'll be crushed by the ones falling after it. Luckily, he survived just by a thread.

Kamijou panted like crazy while sitting with his feet sprawled across the ground. Saigou already fainted on the last falling container. Carissa had her head against a further away container. While the Awwatsuki just held her knees in exhaustion.

"[All competitors of this event has already done the tasks given. And the ranks are as follow: Gold-Awaatsuki Maayu, Silver-Kamijou Touma, and Bronze-Saigou Ryouta...please escort yourselves to the next battlefield.]"

And that's how it eneded. The weightlifting event was won by the efforts of the prestige Tokiwadai student. Kamijou didn't care much though, silver was also great for the boy. In fact, he got up and walked to the girl so that he can congratulate her.

He stretched his arm out in a the form of a handshake and gave the most friendly smile he could make.

"That was great."

"You were too sempai." She responded his compliment with a sheepish smile.

"Would you mind telling me how you did that?"

"...A girl's gotta keep some secrets." She didn't feel too well to keep secrets from such a good-willed upperclassmen. But the boy didn't feel to let down; he only scratched his head and smiled awkwardly as if he's used to it.

"Well then see you in a few matches..." Kamijou waved a brief goodbye and inspected his watch. His next event seems to be taking place somewhere faraway. But with the help of his Berserk count, it should take at most 15 minutes.

But he was stopped by the middleschool girl.

"Can I ask you a question sempai?" Kamijou didn't respond, but him not leaving must mean he was ready to listen. "Are you Misaka-sama's boyfriend?"

"Huh? Boyfriend? Why is a weird rumor like that floating around the place?"

"I'm not sure. But it's a pretty large rumor at our school. That Misaka Mikoto, the city's third strongest and ace of Tokiwadai, is dating an unknown level 0 esper with the ability to negate other abilities. His appearance was said to have spiky hair and blue eyes...and took a wild guess and asked you to be sure. You're taller than what they described?"

"Growth spurt..." explaining about how he got this jacket would be troublesome so he made a little white lie. But more importantly, "How much has this rumor spread?"

"The whole school."

"Fukou da..."

Kamijou immediately realized these things called rumours. Wherever you go, there will always be rumours. They travel by word of mouth, and usually inflate with each telling as the information passes along one person to the next.

And finally, a few encounters with Misaka Mikoto led one rumor on rampant. And it was probably seen at a wrong perspective. Misaka maybe the first person to discover his memory loss albeit by accident, but Kamijou has no feelings for her more than a close friend. It makes him wonder how this rumor has gone so out of control.

"Actually, we're just friends. I help her out, she helps me out, that sort of thing. If you get it in the wrong way, she might end up shooting more railguns at me while running around the city."

"Hahaha...I get it. You don't look like someone who's in a relationship anyway. But is it true that you have defeated her, twice?"

"Well...I have fought with her before...I kinda won..."

In reality, Kamijou has already beaten her in brawls on minor and major scales. But the girl in front of him was already impressed with one victory. Her eyes twinkled a bit.

"Wow! A level 0 who can defeat a level 5! What's your trick? I want to be like that to."

This was starting to get more and more like an interview. Kamijou scratched his head. It would be impolite to not answer her.

"Try not to care about the level too much..." he gave his opinion by the experience he received from many battles. "People normally get pulled down and only expose part of their powers because they think their too weak or too strong, making them belittle themselves or become overconfident. It's best to fight your opponent as if you were on equal planes and not be afraid of them. Unleash everything you've got because in battle it's 5 parts mental and 4 parts physical."

"What happened to another one part?"

"It's luck...luck can sometimes change the outcome of a battle drastically. Even if one person has learnt a hundred martial arts, he can lose to an amateur if there was an unexpected change of events."

The girl nodded in response. She got a notebook up from who knows where and jotted that all down. Kamijou thought that she maybe some honor student or something.

"Thanks...now I think I can become stronger."

"Good." Kamijou turned around prepared to do a sprint o his nextdestination. "Oh yeah! Get a scarf or something. Just that sports uniform won't warm yourself ffrom this cold. Don't say your okay—I saw you shivering."

It just snowed heavily on the night before. So it was obvious that the temperature would drop. But the sports uniform for the Tokiwadai students were just a sleeveless shirt and shorts; it doesn't look cold-resistant.

The girl smiled wryly. This made Kamijou think that all students of Tokiwadai must be dressed up like this.

"Here."

Kamijou threw something to her.

It was his scarf.

"I won't need it because of this leather jacket. Plus, I don't know who stole my uniform that was matching with that scarf. So please do me a favor and wear that and change that stupid rumor."

The girl surprised for a second, but she thanked him cheerfully and promised that she'll change the rumors. Kamijou grinned widely and dashed out of the switchyard. The increased speed made by the Berserk Count made him turn into a black shadow quickly.

"Bye sempai!"

After this match for many days, the rumors were changed.

But a new rumor arose in the school shortly after.

The rumors were that there's a level 0 esper that's extremely strong and is perfect in every way.

His single and ready for grabs.

**PART 3**

"I wonder if this would still be called a sports event? No, the important question should be 'is this even a sport?'. I'm the kind of guy who except things peacefully, but this is a bit over the top." Tsuchimikado mumbled with his a displeased face. He was currently standing cross-armed with a pistol in one hand. That much reveals the sport he is attending.

**SPORT: Shooting**

There was many type of shooting games in the Olympics, but the Tokiwadai board shortened it by combining them into one event. There were many reasons for doing so. But the most important reasons could not escape funding and time.

But the sport was not bothering Tsuchimikado. In fact, he is competent enough to use basic firearms. It makes up for his weakness in being unable to use magic in science-side missions, as well as the uselessness of his esper ability. So he was actually happy that it was something he was good at.

What was really bothering him was...

"Why the FUCK did they decide to have it up here!?"

Nine thousand meters above Academy City, a Level 0 carrying a pistol was onboard one of the 11 HsB-02 Supersonic Stealth Bombers currrently in the airspace. When meaning onboard, he was on top of it. Literally on top of it.

If that wasn't enough, he was exceeding the speed of normal vehicles. If it wasn't because of the safety mechanisms currently bolting his feet to the plane, he would already be sent flying away when the bomber attempted to do summersaults and loopholes in midair. Crying to it to stop won't do any good. The plane was run by a program to do random flying routes and dare devil attempts during flight.

And to top it off, Tsuchimikado had too much of his sister's homemade cooking this morning.

"Arggghh! The cream soup and french toast is starting to move vertically and horizontally! I could smell the Passion fruit juice coming up my nose! Stop this son-of-a-bitch! S-stooooop! Urg-urg-urg-urg!" He eventually threw up while upside-down.

"It's really pitiful, you know that?" A familiar cold voice was heard from Tsuchimikado's left wing. When he turned to see who it was, he was confronted by a unique set of white hair and red eyes.

Accelerator.

"Why are upside-down?" The blonde haired boy asked a stupid question. It's actually him who's upside-down, and not Accelerator.

"You've fought mercenaries and magicians, but looks like this flight is a bit too much for your capabilities." Accelerator grimaced at his GROUP companion. Little does he know, the cause of all this was because of his overly love for his stepsister's culinary skills.

Tsuchimikado could not properly respond.

7000 kph. The powerful g-forces created by such a speed were crushing the spy's internal organs, leaving him unable to respond properly. It felt as if there were a basketball being pushed up against his stomach while someone stomped on it as hard as he or she could. Not only that, he was being swung around like a marionette each time this plane makes a flip.

Before all the competitors took off on each of their planes, they were injected with a special syrum that allowed their bodies to sustain high altitudes. But even so, the rumbling pain while going at high speeds was only lessened; not terminated.

By being perfectly fine in that circumstance, Accelerator was the strange one.

Accelerator his friend and looked around the place. The pistol in his hand was raised as he saw his targets coming into range.

It was human-shaped targets that were attached to boosters so that they'll reach the same speed as the Hsb-02. The scoring system was quite simple. You score more points by accurately hitting the center of the head or torso. But hitting the hand can also make you gain points.

He could see about twelve of them flying around in an disorderly manner. They had no pattern whatsoever, so calculating it's point of conversion was out of the question.

(I'll go in order from closest to farthest. I just have to blow them away one at a time.)

Accelerator held the handgun in one hand and accurately shot each target.

Gunshots rang out in the vast sky. The loud noise bounced back adding even more pressure to his eardrums.

Accelerator was right-handed, but he was forced to shoot with his left hand because of his cane.

Smoke arose from his handgun. He ran out of bullets in this magazine, but he was only able to graze 3-4 targets. This made the level 5 irritated.

(I can't focus too much on the sight. I have to watch everything. Even the motions at the edge of my vision.)

As he thought, Accelerator was intent on his shooting. For him, reloading was more of an issue than the firing itself. As he had his cane in his right hand, he had to do so with only his left hand.

He removed the magazine, spun the gun around so the slot for the magazine was pointed up while his pointer finger remained on the trigger, pulled a magazine from his left sleeve with his mouth, put it in the gun, spun the gun halfway back around, put the slide in his mouth, and pulled it back.

Bang!

Bang!

He pulled the trigger countless times before another magazine was dry. This time he was able to shoot down one of them after a consecutive number of shots. It was still unsatisfying to the level 5.

He glanced at the other competitors.

Even if everyone else except Tsuchimikado was far away, he was able to take a glimpse of Mugino Shizuri and the Anti-skill officer Takitsubo Gensei. Their abilities allowed them to shoot down those targets like flies. If this drags on, victory will surely be theirs.

"Dammit," Accelerator said with an insane smirk over his face, "I thought I'd never ever use this in this event."

"What?" Tsuchimikado was there and saw the change in Accelerator's eyes. From experience, it's not good for his health to be near this monster.

"What I'm going to do?" He turned his eyes and burst into frightening laughter. "I'm sending all you fuckers to the ground! That's what!" 

Accelerator reached for his choker and switched it on.

Upon releasing his powers, the restraints binding his foot to the plane was crushed. He created four mini-hurricanes behind his back to immitate wings. The Hsb-02 he was riding on already went elsewhere.

Tsuchimikado quickly aimed his gun at Accelerator.

But the albino acted faster to annihilate the spy.

He made his into a Karate chop and broke the left wing of Tsuchimikado's plane. Losing one wing, the plane spiraled itself towards the ground.

The mechanism binding Tsuchimikado's foot released him and the emergency parachute popped up just instantaneously.

But the Hsb-02 crashed into the ground and created a large ball of flame. No civilians were hurt though because they were cleared out before hand.

Accelerator continued to fly at full speed towards the other competitors. All of them were jumbled up near one position.

"No! It's Accelertor!"

One of the competitors saw the level 5 enter his range of fire and warned the others. Everyone immediately aimed their weapons at the upcoming threat.

Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!

All their guns rattled as they shout numerous bullets at the city's strongest. But of them bounced of his body as though it could never reach him.

"Get out of my way..."

Accelerator spoke silently before rushing towards the planes. He got to the closest one and tapped it's end. The plane was attacked with immense increase of pressure until it's engines blew.

The competitor who was on sprang out of his binder and got off the falling plane before the parachute on his back opened up to save his life.

Accelerator did not stop there.

He approached all the planes one by one. Each time his limb touches the plane, it was doomed to fall. Even the slightest touch will make it lose balance and will fall head-first towards the ground. He was really unstoppable.

"Krrghh!" Mugino growled as she shot many rays of unstable electrons at Accelerator.

But before it could even reach him, Accelrator's body disappeared in thin air.

"Over here..." A cold voice was heard next to her ear. She quickly spun her body to the source of the sound.

"Acel-uf!"

Accelrator grabbed her mouth and cheeks with one hand. This was a threat that she shouldn't move. Her legs were also immobile because of the binder.

"Hehehehehehe! Fall down!"

Accelerator stomped his foot on the plan's floor beneath him. It was a small stomp, but that act made the entire bomber bend in an awkward way. The plane was already starting it's descent.

But accelerator wasn't satisfied.

He left his hand away from Mugino's mouth and flew to the side of the plane. He pulled his leg back and...

Kicked the Hsb-02 as if it was a soccer ball.

Mugino didn't even have the time to screech as the plane itself was sent flying a kilometer away.

"Now...one left!"

Accelerator jerked his head towards the last remaining competitor, Takitsubo Ginsei. But Accelerator didn'thave to even move, his plane was coming this way.

It was going to ram into Accelerator.

With pure force...

"Bring it!" 

...it was pure idiocy.

Boom!

The plane exploded at contact with Accelerator's hidden fist. Takitsubo may have been caught up with the explosion, but the level 5 was sure that old man was alive.

Accelerator patiently looked for his bomber and landed on it once found. He turned off his coker and cokcked his gun. A wide grin appeared on his face.

"Now I have the shooting range all to myself..."

**PART 4**

Battles raged on while Accelerator sent multiple planes crashing down towards Academy City's solid ground.

A fencing match was being held at Tokiwadai Middleschool, while a soccer match was taking place at the garden of learning. Loud noises and rays of smokes could be heard and seen from miles away. The power of destruction in each of these espers were just too much to handle.

But there was one quiet fight that wasn't part of the Tokiwadai sports festival.

"-Fūma no Gen!"

"Useless!"

Two men were moving at frightening speed above a few buildings in the economy district. There motions were too fast and too blurry to figure out what they were using. Those two can only be seen as shadows colliding into each other.

"Ack!"

One shadow stopped it's movement and landed atop one of the buildings.

It was Yamisaka Ouma.

Yamisaka Ouma is having a severe migraine and can't say anything. It's as though his skull is being hammered.

While with one knee on the ground, Yamisaka continues to pull the bow, yet his body is trembling like he got a flu. The disgusting sweat flows down his body, and the focus of his eyes start to waver. The blood from his forehead just won't stop, and his black clothes were completely tattered. He was even sure that he had broken a part of his spine.

Stomp!

Kihara Kagun, the man who gave Yamisaka these injuries, landed on the building across the street from Yamisaka. Despite Yamisaka's condition being so severe, there was almost no damage at all done to the ex-member of GREMLIN and the Kihara family. There were rips on his coat and a cut on his cheek, but that was little compared to the weakened Yamisaka.

In fact, Yamisaka could not tell at all what has just happened.

Yamisaka Ouma turned his Azusayumi and continued to shoot out balls of pressurized air more than 3 times. However, it couldn't deal any damage to Kihara Kagun at all, and he didn't use super speed to dodge them.

He was hit directly.

His head, heart, stomach, all the critical vital points were hit, and that wasn't all.

_No, Kihara Kagun slightly adjusted his body, or rather, protected his own vitals._

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't land a decisive hit on this man.

Kihara Kagun was expressionless before Yamisaka. His face showed no anger, pleasure, or emotion. Even though most magicians and martial artists pour their emotion into their training, the most dangerous was the one who could keep calm at all situations and not allow his enemies to read his next move. That is why it was getting harder for Yamisaka to even lay a finger on him.

Yamisaka placed his palm on his chest and gripped the shirt that was soaked with blood. The oozing sound of cloth being soaked in water did not please the magician in the slightest.

(This won't be good...I've already started to lose consciousness. if this battle drags on...I'll surely lose an arm...or worse.)

Yamisaka tried to push himself back up, but the fatigue and pain did not allow him to do so.

His knees touching the floors one more time.

"Damn! Why can't I stand!?"

He cursed his weakness and hammered his left fist on top the concrete floor. After being in the world of magicians for too long, he managed to find out that the barrier that keeps him from moving forward was getting further and further away. It's aggravating to accept it, but he was sure there was no way to defeat this man.

"Do you know why you've lost?"

Kihara Kagun said to him from the other side.

"...You're saying you do."

"Of course," he said. Yamisaka was certain he saw a look of pain and grief in those pair of eyes. "It's conviction."

"Conviction."

"Yes, conviction. When two people engage in battle, there was always a reason they would raise their fist. If they were on normal playing fields, those with the higher purpose will win. If you come half-heartedly because you din't have any conviction at all, the match was already decided. That's why mercenaries like you will never beat me. You're fists aren't polished with the power of conviction."

"Stop speaking of such words. What right do you have on giving me lectures. With powers as much as yours, there was no room for conviction. you wouldn't need it with such overwhelming force..."

"You think I got these powers for free? When I first learnt the ways of this world, many lives hung in the balance. Even when I get the results, the price I had to pay doesn't match. And in the end, my acts drove a boy towards murder. I would take revenge for the boy whom was degraded into a murderer. I seeked to become stronger by learning magic. But what I learnt was still too self-destructive."

"Self-destructive...it's normal for magicians to break their own bodies to obtain talent. Because we were the type of people who were chosen to seek our own talent instead of receiving it from someone else. So why worry about you're own well-being when obtaining strength?"

"I had indeed become very busy as one of the few science oriented cores of GREMLIN, but in my spare time I still improved my spells, learned from the techniques of the other magicians, and further intensified my already dangerous magic. Most likely, I would have carried out my revenge no matter what. Even if I were looking at a cute baby bird, I would likely have been thinking about how I could use it to carry out his revenge."

"You were really that deep into revenge and to obtain power...Hmph! It might be true that it might have been something extraordinary, but I still do not fully understand why do you know so much about my conviction? We all are different. We have different standing point, your revenge means nothing to me."

"I know not of your conviction...cause I feel none from you at all."

"Bastard!" Yamisaka roared and stood up with staggering feet. "For a while now, all you've told me was your stupid sad story. But it has nothing to do with how I fight. You said lack of conviction was my downfall; then tell me this—how did your conviction lead you?"

Kagun's body shook for an instance, but only an instance, then he returned to his emotionless state. He galred at the bloodied Yamisaka Ouma with questioning eyes. He opened his mouth to ask him.

"You know my current state?"

"I was well-informed before I took the mission." Another drop of sweat ran down his face. "I never expected to fight anyone who's condition was considered as KIA. They're practically asking me to fight the dead."

"Then you already know..."

"Of course I should know!" he roared once more "You were killed in baggage city during the fight with Kihara Byouri. All the reports said you were perfectly dead. Even Kumokawa Maria, your very student, admitted your death. Let me ask you this...did your conviction make you win."

"..."

Kihara Kagun stared silently at the magician sent to kill him. Yamisaka's sight was being blinded because of the blood and damage. But if he were to see clearly, he would see the confident look in Kihara Kagun's eyes.

"Yamisaka Ouma...my conviction wasn't victory...and my purpose was achieved due to my conviction."

"Still spouting out gibberish..."

"For one thing," He cut off Yamisaka and spoke many words, "I wished for my own destruction. I developed my spells for the sake of not winning, not losing, but carrying out the perfect tie against my one mortal enemy...and I accomplished my purpose by killing both me and Kihara Byouri."

Yamisaka was left speechless. He heard all those words clearly. He understood well what this man was saying.

He was seeking victory or defeat, he could have chosen a different path; a path that may have been more easily achieved. But he chose the path where it would end in both defeats. Theoretically speaking, there was a 0.0001% chance that it would succeed. But Kihara Kagun was able to overcome the impossible, his death is the best evidence.

This isn't something that any human can do.

The man who actually achieved such an amazing feat is actually the most abnormal person.

"-!"

Instinctively, he started pulling his bow.

This makes a question pop up in his mind.

Have I got no conviction left in me?

Each time he pulled the bow, the pain from a fractured bone in his arm started to throb more and more. The tiredness and pain were molding into one feeling he could not describe with a few words, fusing with Yamisaka's soul and corroding it.

But Yamisaka still continues to grit his teeth and pull the bow.

Up till a months ago in his life, he always thought that magicians are all powerful. It's because he didn't want to meet any more setbacks that he swore to be a magician. Thus, he won't be stopped by such a thing. That woman who's dying. That woman who doesn't even have any strength to ask for help. That weak woman who can only smile as she gradually steps towards death. If he can't even save such an ordinary woman, how can he even shamelessly declare about being 'all-powerful', what 'not wanting to suffer any setbacks'? How can he let such an ordinary woman suffer and leave a black mark on his record?

That was his conviction.

To save the woman he loved.

He dwelled the path of darkness for that soul purpose.

That was his purpose.

That was his goal.

His conviction.

…

...

And he was left with none after Kamijou Touma saved her.

He did not know until now that he lacked the conviction he used to have.

The conviction that forced him to hunt for a a Chinese grimoire that supposedly has a way to make someone immortal as well as a way to create a miracle drug that can cure any illness. Many sins were made, and more lives may have been lost along the way.

But he has that conviction no more.

He pulls the bow even harder this time.

Fear groping his heart like a bear.

He knew for sure, that he had lost to this man completely.

The man with the most conviction.

Kihara saw the movement of Yamisaka Ouma. He moved his palms to the side and was ready to strike the magician at anytime. He was confident that his speed would be able to reach Yamisaka right after one arrow gets shot out.

"Remember this Yamisaka Ouma, it's a saying from Rosemarie Rossetti." he said in a preaching manner, "Life is like a roller coaster. There are hills to climb and hills to coast. Your image of your life is critically important to your success. We are in control of many of the circumstances around us, but there are other circumstances beyond our control...so try your best to understand."

With that as the final word, Kihara dashed over the gap separating the two buildings.

Right that moment, the arrow of Azuza was fired.

But it never reached Kihara Kagun's heart.

**PART 5**

Below the fight of Kihara Kagun and Yamisaka Ouma, there were another two impressive beings battling each other at great speed and strength on the streets.

The sound of gun rattling and earth shaking was heard nonstop.

One side was Frenda Seivulun.

She held an Uzi in her left hand while a short blade in another. Her blue uniform was ruffled up and dirtied quite badly. There was no injuries present on her body except the cut she received from the beginning, but many drops of sweat indicated that she cannot withstand much longer; even her stance looks as though she's staggering.

On the other hand, her opponent Terunoa was perfectly fine.

Her light brown cloak was completely clean despite the fact that she's been using earth-property attacks this entire time. Her face was expressionless and, without doubt, undamaged. The only thing that suggested she made movement was the strains of hair loosely comingout of the cap she has on her head.

Both have not sustained any damage, but it was clear that Terunoa was having the upperhand.

The earth user shifted her hands to the side and made an awkward movement. Suddenly, the granite paved road morphed and formed two large dark spears next to Terunoa. The sharp tips seem to be aiming at Frenda who was 10 feet away.

"**Impressive that you've managed to survive my earth spears so far. Only KamijouTouma was able to last this long against them.**" her voice was slurred and had different pitches because of the prosthetic.

Frenda didn't talk back. She was the type to talk a lot when around friends, but right now she finds it hard to allow a voice to escape her throat.

When she was battling against Terunoa, they were on equal grounds. Each time Frenda tries to attack, a wall of earth was created to guard the girl in the cloak from incoming bullets. And when Terunao attacked Frenda with the earth and granite road, she would use her acrobatic skills to evade without getting hurt.

In strength and speed, they were matched, but when it comes to stamina, Terunao has the advantage. Her spells do not require herself to use up much mana, so each time she blocks an attack, she only uses a small ounce of her energy. Unlike Frenda, who stretches the limits of her body to escape the attacks.

So it would only take a matter of time before Terunoa could seal the deal when Frenda will lose energy and make wrong decisions.

Which should be very soon.

"**I wonder if Yamisaka is done at his end. When it comes to fighting ability alone, he's on a higher level than me. I'm not sure what you're comrade is capable of, but he's sure headed for a hard fight when against Yamisaka Ouma**."

"Don't underestimate him." Frenda uttered while trying to return to her battle stance. "Out of the four of us, he's the newbie. But he's also the strongest of all of us who were brought back. So I better hurry up and back your friend when you still have the time."

"**Overconfidence is the mother of all failures**." the sound through the prosthetic sounded like static, but it was harsh and cold to Frenda.

"**I have already calculated all the possibilities. The ranking of Kihara Kagun and Yamisaka Ouma are practically the same. If they were to battle, it would theoretically end in a tie. But after setting up the -, his power should increase to the level of one your level 5's.**"

"You can't be too sure with those numbers."

"**I could**." She responded while curling her lips. "**I have total faith in my own calculations. I did years and years of training and studying to obtain the place I'm in right now. My studies have even reached the level of the deterioration of my own vocal chords, but it's a worthy price. So when I say my calculations are right...you are obligated to agree.**"

"Basically that's overconfidence." Frenda Seivulun judged that that must be the final words before they clashed again, so she quickly moved to attack the magician.

Terunoa was not afraid, nor was she surprised in that matter.

Swoosh!

One of her earth spears was launched like a RPG towards Frenda.

The blonde haired girl did not stop moving forward. Instead, she jumped up and used the spear to be a stepping stone. After getting through one obstacle, she was only 2 feet away from her target.

But Frenda was flying through the air.

Terunao launched her last remaining earth spear to kill Frenda at close range. Frenda was in mid-air. It was hard to escape while in that position.

Hmph!

Frenda puffed out some air before shifting her center of gravity while still in thin air. Her body twisted like a ballerina to avoid the spear. The earth spear slid through the gap between her left arm and shoulder, taking only a piece of cloth from Frenda's clothes.

With no more counter tactics left, Terunoa was rendered defenseless.

Frenda hastily shook her left hand and aimed her Uzi at point-blank range. It was supposed to be over for the earth user.

Rattatatattaataa!

The sub-machine gun poured the bullets at the magician. But Terunoa set one spell before hand to envelop her body with concrete on the pavement. The concrete went all over her and turned her into a stone statue just before the first bullet reached her body.

Click!

The magazine went empty floowing the sound of that voice. Frenda had no time to change bullets, she then took the alternative and swung her short sword to sever this stone statue in two.

Clang!

Before her sword could reach Terunoa's neck, a stone pillar was made to obstruct her blade's path. Because of the hardness of the pillar, her sword was the one that broke in two.

(Not good!)

Her mind instinctively told her to get out. She attempted a back flip to get away from the scene, just to find out that if she were to stay there any further, she would have been pierced by many granite spears that look like animal fangs.

Frenda took some more sidesteps and back steps just in case some more attacks of earth or sand came rushing at her.

But those type of attacks never came.

Terunoa was still beneath the concrete armor she enveloped herself with. The reason she wasn't able to attack further maybe because the armor she made is obscuring her own sight.

"**Good hustle.**"

The slurred voice of Terunoa came from the statue made of concrete. Just then, cracks were made all over it. Chunks of stone and concrete start to fall off like paper mache. And in moments, the figure of Terunoa was once again seen with chunks of concrete around her feet, and multiple fang-like pillars in front of her face. Her expressionless face finally grew into a mocking smile.

"**It seems that neither of us are able to injure each other. But as you can already guess, victory is mine. Unnecessary movements done by those with no powers are just a waste of energy; continuing any further would demolish your body completely.**"

Frenda didn't respond. She released the empty magazine from the Uzi and reloaded a new one that was full of bullets. Her right hand now was free because Terunoa destroyed her blade.

"**Aren't you just going to surrender and come with me quietly? My orders were to kill you, but I can give you the choice of a slow or fast death. Better make a smart choice now...victory shall for for the prepared.**"

"Thanks for the generosity." Frenda gave a gentle smile. "But I better take another choice."

"**There is no other choice. There was no hope for your victory in the first place. No, let me rephrase that: there was no chance you could hurt me. It was mere idiocy that you continued to last this long**."

"Really? But I basically see a choice C right before me."

"**Where?**"

"Look down."

Terunoa followed Frenda's pointing finger and founx out that it was directed towards the floor under her feet.

Hidden under all the chunks of concrete she had just shed from, something that contrasted with the rest of the earth based things around it.

It was a black sphere the size of a baseball. It was shiny and had a red digital number on it. Terunoa inspected it somemore, and found out that the number was decreasing by the second.

"**Cra-**"

Boom!

A 5 meter radius explosion erupted under Terunoa's feet. The blast blew away the granite fangs and concrete chunks on the floor. The body that was supposedly Terunoa's was engulfed by a large screen of white smoke.

"Bingo!" Frenda jumped into the air and swung her arms around childishly. But she soon sunk down to her knees and swept her sweat due to the exhaustion.

"Victory shall fall to the prepared...basically!" Frenda repeated Terunoa's words and fell back first on the granite floor. She was so tired, she could sleep on a bed of spikes if she had to.

Since she was gazing into the open sky, she saw flashes of light going from building to building on top of her. Kihara Kagun's and Yamisaka Ouma's battle must still be raging on. But looks like one shadow was being cornered. Having faith in her comrade, she guessed that the pursuing shadow must be Kihara Kagun's.

"Ah! Can't sleep here! Need to contact the Kamijou guy for instructions!" Frenda did a somersault from her sleeping position and went back on her feet. She rummaged through her pocket and pulled out a bright pink cellphone.

She quickly went through her contacts and found 'Kamijou Genno". She pressed the OK button once then call.

"[Hello.]" Without even ringing, the Kamijou Touma before he lost his memories picked up the phone.

"Waha! How did you pick up the phone so fast!?"

"[My other self is in this world, so I can't just go walking around the place. All I can do is wait at the base and wait for one of you to contact me and I could give you guys further instructions.]" Kamijou Genno explained it to the younger girl.

"[Anyways, what's the update?]"

"Basically, I've got one of the members of the enemy unit."

"[I see.]" He sees to be patient even if they just achieved an important asset. Maybe he was just being careful. "[Would you mind telling me what you've got? Higher up, Kihara family, hound dogs, or MEMBER?]"

"Her partner, Yami-something something, said that she was a mercenary name Teru...teru...terun..."

"[Terunoa.]"

"Yeah! Exactly! She's some type of ability user that you guys calls as magicians."

"[Ahuh...]" Kamijou went silent without hanging up, maybe he's pondering something. "[...We can't use her.]"

"Huh!? Why!? It took so hard to stop her!" Her voice sounded very disappointed.

"[Sorry Frenda, but I don't think we can extract too much information from mercenaries; especially professionals like her and Yamisaka Ouma. They work by receiving only intel related to their targets. It's their law to not mess with their employer's affairs, otherwise they will be hunted down because they know too much.]"

"Sooooo, we can't basically get too much information from her...is that it?"

"[Yes.]"

"Waaahh!"

"[Damn! Don't cry! You've done a great job taking care of her! A-and...a-and...Fukou da!]"

"Hahahaha! Fooled ya!"

"[Fooled?]"

"Hahahaha!"

"[Grrrrrrr...I wonder if it's not too late to trade you back for Rokudou Ryuuichi.]"

On the other side of the phone, Kamijou Genno must've taken off his fake glasses and massaging his brows because of this younger companion of his. Imagining that made Frenda laugh even harder.

"[Whatever...just bring her back to the base. Maybe I could use Innocentius to extract part of her memory when she took the deal. We'll probably know something about Ray Platinaburg...that guy gives off a weird vibe.]"

"Well sure...but I don't whether I could. She's basically turned into burnt octopus already."

"[It's fine. If she's alive, then-]"

Crash!

Her cellphone got hit by an unknown object and bounced off her hand. She hastily looked at her cellphone that was knocked to the ground. The screen had a hole the size of a bullet ans smoke was coming out of it.

Frenda felt a bad premonition and looked back at the position where Terunoa was just blown apart.

The white smokescreen had nearly been blown away by the light breeze. Frenda could see the silhouette of a girl in it. Frenda felt her throat run dry immediately.

She's standing...not lying down?

"You...kssssh...think...you can knock me down...crrrck...that...kssh...easily..." the prosthetic must be damaged from the attack so she was speaking like a broken ercord. But that only made her sound more horrific.

Without warning, a large gust of wing blew all the smoke covering Terunoa's body away. Her entire body was now seen.

The impact blew away part of her clothes around the calf, thigh and waist. Anyone could see the dark blue bloomers and knee-long boots she was wearing under that large cloak. The sleeves on her right arm was gone, exposing her white skin that rarely touched the sunlight. The cap covering half her face was also removed. Her shoulder length, ash-blonde hair was rustled int the wind with some rubble stuck in to it from the explosion.

Her face wasn't looking too good either. Her eyes were widened and full of hatred, burn marks were covering half her face, and a drop of blood was dripping from her chin.

Other burn marks could be located all over her cloak. Both her arms hang limp, like a walking corpse. But the cross hanging from her neck was still present; in fact, it glistened even more than when she first appeared with it.

"Not good...really NOT good!" Frenda started to worry as she was unable to fully neutralize her opponent. Of course Terunoa was human, but judging from her survival, she may not be that much human.

Terunoa's eyes were flooded with anger she adjusted her prosthetic as to erase the static noise t was eminating. Then she waved her fingers about like an orchestrator at a live concert.

"**Mighty**gaia**Earth**my**Hear**liege**My**my**Call**master**I**and**Your**my**Humble**protector**Plead**give**For Your**me**Assistance**usage**To**of**Vanquish**your**Thy**arms**Enemy**and**Forever**limbs**For**to**It**defeat**Is Destined**this**For**enemy**Me**who**To**is**Defeat**standing**All**before**Your**me**Opposers**."

Frenda started hearing Terunoa chant some strange language. No, it was the language of her hometown, but many sentences are being said at the same time. It would be difficult for normal humans to obtain this skill because of their lung and brains limitations. But the prosthetic and terunoa's intense studying must have led her this far.

Frenda was expecting this to last longer, but she suddenly stopped. Only a buzzing sound was heard all over the place. As if someone was trying to create an echo in this part of the city.

"[Ksssshhh...Frenda...can you hear me...craaaaaaaaa...Tick...]" The connection was still holding even if her phone had a large hole in it. Must be because of some modification they made to it.

"[Do not engage...kreadsakads...I repeat...DO NOT ENGAGE!]" Then the line got cut and her phone created a mini-explosion.

Frenda did not hear those words spoken by Kamijou Genno clearly. She was being mesmorized by the feeling crawling up her back...and not only that...it was what she was seeing.

The granite road started moving and shifting about like torrents in a stormy ocean. The pavement was being sucked in and rotating with Terunoa as the center. Walls made of concrete fell a part and formed a more abstract form around her. Those earth fangs that Frenda almost got hit before also multiplied until it was a miniaturized mountain range.

"**This is my full force...die...in the name magic...**"

Terunoa was a skilled magician before an incident rendered her unable to cast any spells by directly speaking incantations. Because of this, she develops a special system of casting spells that involves manipulating ambient sounds from her surroundings, allowing her to cast spells without requiring to recite incantations.

Without reciting incantations, she is able to increase the amount of spells she can use in one go. That is how this horrible sight is happening in front of Frenda.

"**Be history and be buried.**"

Terunoa raised her arms above her head. All the earth based objects that were moving like water around followed that arm andwent behind her.

It was forming a wave made of granite, concrete, and sand.

The tidal wave was 10 meters high and covered the entire street.

If it were going straight towards Frenda, she would certainly be buried as Terunoa said.

Frenda could not move her legs as she sees that large monstrous wave gain height by the second. Even the will to live was drained from her.

"**Die...**"

"We already did."

Terunoa quickly looked who was behind her back. She was sure that she was cautious against surprise attacks, but the presence and killing-intent was erased. As if he wasn't there.

"...Terunoa."

It was Kihara Kagun standing in between her and the earth tsunami. And the one unconscious in between his left arm and waist was

Yamisaka Ouma.

This meant that she made a miscalculation.

And for her, it was everything.

"**How did you-!?**"

Kihara Kagun reached out his hand. The girl could not finish her question. The scientist aimed for her neck. Specifically, the left and the right carotid arteries. With the speed of a bullet, his thumb and middle finger pinched down.

He didn't want to cause any unnecessary pain. It was only a few seconds until the girl lost consciousness. Kihara Kagun had been prepared for incontinence, but the girl only foamed at the mouth a bit. After wiping everything clean, the only thing remaining was a teeneger sleeping peacefully.

"Kagun-san! Watch out!" Frenda called to him with a frightened tone.

The tsunami was collapsing. 50 tons of earth was enough to crush any human. Kihara acted fastand grabbed Terunoa's waist.

Crash!

With that loud crash, the entire tsunami was reduced to a pile of stone. Frenda was not sure if she saw her comrade escape in time. Her face started to worry more than before.

"Don't make that face."

But she felt relieved instantly when the cold voice of Kihara Kagun was heard behind her. She was right to have faith in his skills. The girl looked at the two unconscious mercenaries being held by each of his hands.

"So basically, we've got a big catch." Frenda mentioned.

"Right, we better contact Kamijou Genno."

"You do it, mine got crushed while trying to contact him the last time."

"Fine...hold them for a second." Kihara Kagun passed the two bodies to her. But he forgot that the feeble arms of a 15 year old could not last two people. She fell over after holding on for a second or two.

Ignoring the complaints from his younger colleague, he dialed the number on his silver cellphone.

"Hello?"

"[Kagun, that you? How's Frenda? She can't fight Terunoa when she's gone berserk! Go stop her!]"

"Calm down. She's already fine. Twice, I've got her and Yamisaka secured."

"[Really? That's good to hear.]"

"Should I bring them back to base?"

"[Yes, get them-]"

Before he could finish, the phone got knocked out of Kihara Kagun's hands. The phone then got smashed by something really fast that was getting passed him. It was too fast it disappeared into the crossroad before he could identify it. He even believed he saw sparks of electricity go under his nose.

"What was that?"

He used to be a citizen of this city, but even he couldn't tell all the equipments invented in this city. He turned his gaze towards his colleague who was just as surprised for advice.

"Did you just see that? Could you guess what it was?"

"Well...you wouldn't believe me but..." She was troubled because she herself was not sure what she saw.

"...I think I just saw a couple of bikes."

"Bikes?...maybe it's the sports day Kamijou Genno was talking about. That would probably explain the electricity coming out of one of them."

"Yup! It should be that level 5."

Kihara Kagun nodded before picking up the remains of his phones. The bottom and lower half was completely separated from each other. There were even slight tire marks on the edge.

"Guess what!?" Frenda said to him.

"What?" 

"We basically have bad luck with phones!"

"..."

He looked at the remains of Frenda's pink phone. And he found out that she was right.

**PART 6 **

"Was that Frenda?...I thought she was dead. Maybe that was someone else...but that looked a lot like her?"

"Watch the road!"

"Kyah!" 

Misaka Mikoto got warned by Aogami Pierce who was right behind her to pay attention while riding. But she couldn't help but think that that might have been an old rival of hers. Aogami couldn't care less. He fixated his eyes on the other two riders in front of them.

Leaving a 12 meter gap was Ray Platinaburg and Shokuhou Kinsei. But Kinsei seems to be allowing Ray to lead him for some reason. Aogami soon left that observation aside and examined their bikes.

Ray was using a time trialist while Kinsei was using an All-rounder.

A time trialist is a road bicycle racer who can maintain high speeds for long periods of time, to maximize performance during individual or team time trials. The design for the bike used is for long distance riding and erases the fatigue of the rider while moving forward. Best for maintaining speed.

While the All-rounder bike Kinsei is on was designed for a racing cyclist who excels in both climbing and time trialing, and may also be a decent sprinter. With the strength, speed, and stamina of the 6th level 5, he was best suited with this type of bike.

Aogami looked again at Misaka Mikoto.

When it comes to purely speed, her sprinter type should surpass them easily, but she is next to him while they're still in the lead.

And it's only a few blocks before the finish line.

"Ne Shoujou-san."

"What?"

"Why don't you try getting passed them?"

"Because I can't."

"Shouldn't it be easy for you?"

"...Showing it to you should be easier."

Misaka increased the speed of her pedal and tried to shorten the gap between her and the two in front of her. It did not take long for her to be right beside Kinsei.

"Terminate..."

Kinsei swung his arm that was flaming at the upcoming Misaka. The 3rd was able to read his movements and move backwards to avoid the flame counter. She used one hand to reach into her pocket and got a coin.

With one flick, she launched a railgun at Ray Platinaburg who was in the lead

"Neutralize..."

Kinsei raised that same hand in the air. And miraculously, the railgun got attracted to that hand of his and all the electricity got consumed into his body like water in a sponge.

Kinsei raised that same hand towards Misaka. It was warning for her to back-off. Knowing his capabilities, it was no hollow threat.

She wasn't stupid.

She knew her attack won't work against him, so she slowed down and went to her original position next to Aogami Pierce.

"Now you understand?" She asked the level 0.

"More or less, yes." It wasn't to hard for him to figure it out. Because he was one of the people who fought with the 6th of the 7 head on.

The reason he could neutralize the railgun and use that flame attack was because of his ability, Power revolve.

Everything in this world has energy. Water is used in hydro power. Gusts have wind energy. The earth has geothermal energy. And humans change that energy into electricity, sometimes they change it to thermal or for freezing. They only need a medium to change it with. His power allows him to make his body into a medium to fabricate energy.

When Misaka shot an electrifying attack at him, he changes that energy and used it against her. So she can't use her Electro powers against this man. And if she plans on attacking Ray, Kinsei would use himself as a shield.

It looks very hopeless from her angle.

"-Sigh-Looks like I've got to take care of this myself..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm taking down the level 5. When he's gone, you wipe the floor with Ray Platinaburg."

"Are you kidding!? You saw what he's capable of."

"But you don't know what I'm capable of. Don't worry..." Aogami adjusted his grip a bit.

"Perverts don't die that easily."

Swsooosh! 

With the same speed as the sprinter, Aogami cut the gap that was left from Shokuhou Kinsei and Misaka Mikoto. He was now exactly behind Kinsei.

Kinsei also felt the presence of the level 0.

He once again only held the handle with one hand while placing the other towards Aogami's position. A ball of wind was being concentrated.

Wroom!

A miniaturized tornadoe was shot out. But Aogami did a bunny-hop and went over it and Kinsei. It was a hard landing but he was able to keep his balance. Kisnei saw this and tried to move his hand in front.

"No you don't!"

Aogami saw what the level 5 was about to do and did what he planned to do in the first place.

He clutched the brake.

Crash!

Both bikes collided into each other. Kinsei couldn't keep on as his bike was already wavering and fell. Aogami himself was sent flying nearly ten meters in the air because he jumped off before his back tire hit Kinsei's front tire.

His sacrificial plan was accomplished.

"Good work!"

Misaka Mikoto shouted as she grinned happily at the results. She passed through the fallen Kinsei and aimed a new railgun at the defenseless Ray Platinaburg.

Biririri!

The 10,000 volt attack was sent straight towards the chairman. He looked back for a moment and had a drop of sweat run down his forehead. He knew he can't escape this.

"Arrrrghh!"

With a loud scream of pain,Ray was burnt to a crisp by the railgun and fell off his bike. Now it Misaka Mikoto can see the finish line 30 meters away. It was her victory!

"Not yet!"

"Gyaaahh!"

Another turn of events happened as Aogami Pierce landed on top of her and made her fell off her bike. Both of them rolled on the ground before they rammed into the wall nearby.

"Ouch! What was that for!? I thought we were on the same team!" When she got up, she yelled at the boy with all her strength.

"Oh that...I lied." He tried to make the most innocent face he could.

"What!? Anyways, didn't you break the rules while attacking me when you're off your bike!?"

"The rules states that 'if I was on the ground', and I was flying, so that didn't count!"

"You...you...you...you..." She was trying to suppress he ranger as lightning was already being released from the palm of her hand. She would not sleep peacefully tonight.

"Shouldn't you be getting on your bike?" Aogami asked.

"No ones left! I can shock you three times and still get first place!"

"That's where you're wrong..." Aogami immediately pointed the finish line with a wide smile on his face.

"Hm?" Misaka followed that finger to see what he was talking about.

And her jaw dropped in shock.

"[First place at the finish line...Himegami Aisa.]"

The digitalized voice announced the first winner of this event. And there was Himegami Aisa, raising her right arm in the sign of victory while still keeping her calm and collective face.

"Her 0 existence was able to follow us without even being noticed. I planned this to happen and partnered up with you so that I can execute this plan. If I got all your attention, you won't even consider looking at her. So when I restrained you, she could cross the finish line and score some for our school!"

"...you planned all this?"

"Yup!"

Bzzzzzzzz!

Another bolt of lightning was shot from her hand. This time her target was the blue-haired teen. Aogami Pierce fainted on the stop due to the electricity flowing through his brain.

"[Misaka Mikoto has attacked a player who was off his back. She will be disqualified in this event and not able ot get on her bike afterwards.]"

"Whatever, just let me shock this guy atleast once today..."

"[Since all other competitors could not continue the race, Himegami Aisa is considered the only winner of this event. We suggest all other competitors to please continue to the next event displayed on your watch.]"

**Another chapter done. Hurried a bit on the end because of some stuff, but I hope you guys like it. I have a feeling this fic is starting to lose readers, but I won't stop till it's finished. So please those who are still reading, stick with me to the end. Kevslave signing out. **


	18. Chapter 17: It's called a ball

**Yo! I'm back! Sorry it's a bit late, but it's a busy week or two. I hope you guys won't be mad; I was kinda dizzy when I wrote half of it. So be gentle...or not.**

**P.S. Is there some guys who'll help me write some sports? I want to finish this fic before October 10, the release date of the 5th volume of TAMNI new testament.**

**P.P.S I would like to thank Ashman of fire for allowing me to use his characters. I wish you all would support his work. Thank you. **

**PART 1**

A Certain High School is the name used to refer the yet-unnamed high school that Fukiyose Seiri, Tsuchimikado, Aogami Peirce, and Kamijou Touma is enrolled in.

The establishment looks like a typical Japanese-style school building. The school has a large main building, towering several stories and with several other buildings surrounding the main one. Like any standard Japanese school, they have lockers for the students, parking space for the staff, a faculty room, a cafeteria, and an auditorium, and the roofs are apparently accessible to any student in the school.

Around the school there are various areas of interest, such as open areas where students can congregate and consume their lunches; one is notable for being close to a small pond. The school also has a large field, probably used for sport-related events, as well as tennis courts.

The school is located on a hill, and one needs to climb an inclination and a number of steps to reach its main entrance.

And one student is currently trying to walk up that hill to reach it.

"#Pant#!#Pant#! Even with the Berserk Count...#pant# this hills are still hard to climb on a cold day..."

It was the misfortunate young man with the strange right hand, Kamijou Touma. And recently, he had just received a jacket that is able to amplify his strength and speed called 'The Berserk Count'. Of course, it has saved his skin many times during the past two days...but there was one major downfall:

It was hard to walk while it's cooling down.

The thing weighed nothing when worn normally, but when it cools down, it places a large amount of stress and strain on the user's body. So Kamijou probably feels like he is walking up a steep hill with really heavy ankle weights.

"Finally...#pant#...I've reached the gate..." Kamijou placed his palm on the school's wall as he closely approaches the school gate.

"Yo Kami-yan! Fancy meeting you here, nyaa~!" A loud, cheerful voice came from behind him.

Touma turned and looked at the source of the voice: Tsuchimikado Motoharu, one of his classmates and also in his own words – a spy working for the Anglican Church and a backstabber. Tsuchimikado looks the same as usual; blonde hair, sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt with a normal, standard school uniform over the said shirt.

He was leaning against the gate of the school with his arms crossed in front of him. Comparing him with Kamijou, he looks a lot healthier.

"You look okay despite coming this far." Kamijou controlled his breathing and asked his neighbor what was bugging him.

"Hahhahahha! It's natural for me to be in tip-top shape in any circumstance Kami-yan. How could I survive the spy business if I can't even climb a steep hill without throwing up?" Tsuchimikado hided the fact that he threw up once after he fell off the plane, and one more time after he reached the school.

"Where's Aogami? I think he should be the first from where he was."

"He should be in the class. I heard his clothes got dirtied by one of the level 5's, so he's changing his clothes." Tsuchimikado pointed his thumb towards the school building. "But how did you know Aogami would be here?"

"Intuition...it also tells me that Fukiyose will be here soon."

"Your creepiness has reached a level of no-return Kamijou Touma. To even have the ability to guess the future."

Speak of the iron-lady...

"Hi, Fukiyose." Kamijou greeted his female-classmate for the second time this day. But when he looked at her closely, "Woah! What happened?"

There was a cut on her shoulder. The cut wasn't deep, but it should really look worse if it's not treated with alcohol or proper treatment.

"This?" She placed her hand on the wound. "I got it at the archery event. The number 2, Kakine Teitoku, was there. I was able to save myself by using special options in the arrow I was using, but he still won first place in the end by taking out the other competitors...we are now 3 competitors less."

"Ahuh...so are you going to take care of that wound?"

"There should be a first aid kit inside. I'll take care of it then."

"Okay then."

Kamijou was worried, but he was sure that this was nothing much to the Iron-wall girl. So he signaled the two other classmates to move inside.

They were half running towards their destination, the basketball court. That was their next destination. Kamijou and Tsuchimikado checked their watches to make sure.

**SPORT: Basketball**

**PLACE: A Certain Highschool(Alias)**

It was certain that it will take place here. And what are the odds of having all members of his class that attended this sports day to coincidentally attend this match too. It really makes feel as though lady luck is finally looking down upon him and not looking down on him.

It did not take them too long to reach the indoor basketball court. From the outside, it looks like any normal indoor training facility. It also looked normal inside; hoop and all.

"Kami-yan! Tsuchimikado! Fukisoye-shan! What a coincidence?" All of them turned to find the blue-haired boy with a new clean uniform on. But it seems like he didn't take a shower because they could see smudge marks on his cheeks and his hair especially pointy due to electrocution.

"Look who I found on the way." Aogami poked his thumb to the people approaching from the back.

"Saten-san and Uiharu-san?"

"Please don't use the honorifics sempai. I feel discomforting being addressed like that." It was the duo from Misaka Mikoto's group of best friends. They were cheerfully holding their hands and walking this way.

The only explanation that came to Kamijou's mind would be that they were also attending this event; in Kamijou's team nonetheless. They were not particularly 'Class 0' type material, but it would be nice to have such such cheery and healthy young troops.

The first three shared a few high-fives and light greetings with the following three. After the Calvary match the day before, the bond between these six espers grew more and more to the level of comrades in arms. Even Uiharu, a level 1, would want to become a level 0 so that she can harmonize with them more.

"[Welcome, survivors of the first set. I can see that all of you have arrived into the next event of this morning, the basketball match. The rules of this game is simple, there has been no alteration of the rules of the original basketball game. The only rules different rules would only be that we shall allow all if you to use your abilities in this battle.]" 

That information was not needed to be told. If they were banned to use their abilities, this sports day would really lose it's taste.

"[But weaponry, equipment, or any item that will aid you in this event shall be removed from your body as it may alter the rules of the original game.]"

"Huh!?"

The delta force members screamed in unison. After hearing those words from the digitalized voice, a dark cloud immediately hung above their heads. All of them with different reasons.

In Aogami's case, he uses special tools to make him be at the same level as other fighters. He has a hidden ability in him considered by the pre-memory loss Kamijou as tough, alongside with Misaka Mikoto, but it may fail him at times when he really needed it.

In Tsuchimikado's case, he was formerly a skilled onmyouji, as being of the Tsuchimikado family, famous in historical Japan as the dominating the arts for several centuries, but gave up his abilities when he went under the Power Development Curriculum. And those techniques and magic spells require him to use a certain amount of items. His ability won't help much either.

As for Kamijou Touma's case, it's a bit more simple. No weaponry means no Berserk count= no power ups against a vast amount of extremely powerful espers.

"Group huddle nyaaa!"

The six of them instinctively held all their shoulders and pressed their heads down to make a meeting between themselves in a small circle.

"Psst! Will this be some kind of misfortune Kami-yan has prepared for us?" Aogami made the opening statement.

"Hey! Don't drop the bomb on me!" Kamijou followed.

"Shut it you idiots! The least we need to do now is argue amongst ourselves." Fukiyose called those two to focus on the matter at hand. "Aogami, Tsuchimikado, will this be a problem to you two? I don't need to ask Kamijou Touma because he can do fine on his own."

"Do you think I'm some super human or something?" Kamijou inserted his remarks but she didn't listen to him and awaited the answer from the other two delta force members.

"It would be a bit troublesome...but I think my power could pull through if the pressure pushes me to the limit. How about you?" Aogami turned his cheek to ask Tsuchimikado.

"Ummm...it would be hard for me...but if the enemies are normal espers, we should be okay...speaking of which, where's the other team?"

"Trivial things should be worried about later...break!" Fukiyose muttered and broke the huddle.

"[Now...with all competitors present...let the basketball match begin!]"

"All competitors? Where's the opposing team?" Kamijou gave a congused gaze. If he's not mistaken, there's only him and his friends in this court.

"It's us."

All the hairs on Kamijou's head shook instinctively.

"No...it can't be her...it can't be."

Kamijou tried his best to not turn his head too fast, but eventually, he would have his eyes pinpointed at the spectacle that will be written in Academy City's history books.

"Biribiri!"

"It's Misaka Mikoto! Remember that already!" The short-haired brunette unleashed some lightning at him, but then got negated by his right hand in the next second.

Yes, it was the number three level 5 of Academy City. And right now, she's in a white basketball jersey and shorts with the number 03 on her back and the tip of her shorts in the color light green.

"Crap! It would be good if it were only her!...Mugino Shizuri!" Tsuchimikado's face lost it's original color and his teeth started shaking.

"Hey." The owner of the name just waved her hand lazily while having her other hand placed on her hip. She was wearing the same jersey as Misaka, but with the number 04 instead of 03.

"It's not over! Look at those three behind them!" Aogami held the heads of his two male friends and forcibly made them see what was behind the shoulders of the level 5s. Kamijou and Tsuchimikado suddenly felt like their souls escaped their bodies.

Three familiar faces showed up.

Faces full of surprise of the three Tokiwadai girls that were defeated by the Delta force long ago.

All three of them were wearing the same jersey.

"It's you three again!" It was no other than Motoki Ruri, the ring-leader of the grouop of Tokiwadai middle school girls that asked them for a duel. She was one of the second years, and had long dark hair flowing freely, pale skin and brown eyes. But those brown eyes would be confused as red because of the anger she is currently suppressing.

"I don't want to say nice to meet you again...but that would mean I would be as **low** as you." Orokirin Kasumi, level 4, ability name Water Dragon, gave a small yet polite bow.

She was very short, looking almost child like. Her hair was braided down her back, and her brown eyes were set in a state of perpetual boredom. But there was a slight feeling of despise hidden behind that lazy facade.

"Grrrrrr...I finally get to payback for what you three did back then!" Taki Ao, a black haired girl growled. She was the tallest girl second to Mugino, and yet with her proportions it seemed natural. Her hair was very short, and her dark eyes continued to glare. Even if they were on a wooden court, the earth under it started to quake as she made her statement. This reminded the three of her Shatter Stone ability that gave them a slight difficulty during their last fight.

The thing these six teenagers of Kamijou's side was the worst possible outcome had already happened.

"Everyone! Huddle! Nyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tsuchimikado announced another emergency meeting. This time, with a fearful squeal.

"Kami-yan! Your misfortune has risen to a rate where it may send us to our graves! And of all the sports, it had to be a one with the rule to not allow us to use any items!" Aogami literally had tears of pain running down his face.

"For the first time in our classes history, I would have to agree with him. Your misfortune has already affected the entire class Kamijou Touma! Shame on you!" Fukiyose treated Kamijou as though he was a run-off-the-mill scumbag.

"Sempai! IS this what you have everyday!? Wow, I heard it from the rumors that your misfortune was legendary, but not this much! It's basically 2 level 5s and 3 level 4s; seriously angry ones at that!" Saten said at a quickening pace. Kamijou only understood half of what she said.

"I want to home...I want to go home...I want to go home..." Uiharu had already started to pray for her own safety. This was the worst for Kamijou when compared with the other three. He went to see how was Tsuchimikado's reaction.

"..."

He had nothing to say. This wasn't the first time Kamijou's misfortune has forced his plans to plummet for the worst, but Tsuchimikado help but go pale when met with these odds.

The three middle school girls behind who were currently using Misaka as a bunker, was the three they used to defeat sometime ago in an official duel. They spent almost 70% of their power to gain victory(If they were at full force, it wouldn't have only ended with minor injuries).

Of course they were the same three as last time, but his sources told him that after their humiliating defeat, they trained even harder so that they could have a rematch against the Delta force. Tsuchimikado's assumptions were that their powers are now closer to a level 5 than before; atleast half the strength of Mugino Shizuri.

The two other level 5s does not have to be mentioned.

These two may have both been challenged by both Tsuchimikado and Kamijou once or twice, but that was in a battlefield with no rules and restrictions. Even if Kamijou is able to negate their abilities, he wouldn't be able to secure the ball with one free hand.

And there seems to be no rules on using their powers. So that means they will unleash all their powers to completely take down their team.

"...It looks grim." He neither blamed nor mentioned about Kamijou's misfortune. He only spat the scene before them.

"I know...any suggestions?" Kamijou tried to absorb this all in and find a solution to this crisis.

"Suggestions on what? How to survive or what hospital is best?" Aogami wasn't helping at all when he said that.

"I think we may stand a shot if we time it right. Tsuchimikado, Kamijou, Aogami, you three have fought all five of them before it seems; so you should atleast have an idea of their attack patterns. Use that as an advantage and guide the rest of our team." The three who were mentioned tensed up, but they firmly nodded because this was clearly the best decision at their current circumstance.

"As for you two," she pointed the two middle school girls, "Uiharu would be seated down because we are limited to have 5 on the court each time. Don't think that you're a benchwarmer! We need the intellect of those from the sidelines to perfectly plan a counter once the situation starts to worsen. Saten, I think you're physical abilities should be on an acceptable level, so I guess you'll be always in." Both of the girls nodded, but with less certainty than the the boys.

Fukiyose didn't blame them.

She herself was not sure that she could walk out of here unscathed. She feels like questioning the board of directors on why this sports day that was supposed to be peaceful, turned into such a blood-thirsty battle of superficial monsters.

"[Is there a problem?]"

"Give us time to change. We would like to use the changing room." It was obvious that they could just play with the clothes they are wearing right now, but Fukiyose wanted to stall enough time for them to prepare a proper plan.

"[You have 10 minutes.]"

With that said, all six of them walked to separate changing rooms; girls to the right and boys to the left.

Kamijou took one last glimpse before closing the door, he could see Motoki Ruri giving him a venomous smirk before the door was shut tight.

For the umpteenth time this day, Kamijou can feel this discomforting presence.

**PART 2**

"What wrong turn did we make in our lives to deserve this?" Aogami complained to himselfas he removed his white shirt off and placing it in an empty locker.

"If you have time to say those things, I think we should devise a plan nyaa." Tsuchimikado was unbuckling his belt and pulled his pant s down; revealing his striped boxers.

"I doubt you have a plan do you?" Kamijou questioned while wearing a black jersey with the number 00 inscribed in crimson red. 

"..." Tsuchimikado cannot give him a proper response. He can only wear his shorts with the number 67 on it's edge.

They had enough information on the 5 of them, but that only increased their troubles. Knowing the extents of those monsters drove these three boys into a mental roadblock. If it were three on three, they would have a chance to counter and strike at the right time.

But it's a five man event.

The other female members aren't actually battle-efficient. Fukiyose herself isn't at full condition. If they would attack the weak link of their team, it would be like a leak in a dam. They couldn't help but watch the torrent of water gently increasing and engulfing them finally.

Saying it was grim a moment ago was like an understatement.

"But isn't this like we always do?" Aogami finally finished wearing his black jersey with the number 89 on it.

"What?"

"Going to enemy territory, facing odds that are enough to take down an entire military regime, and fighting to the verge of self-destruction..."

"That last part should be left out."

"The point is, I think this would be like all those times and we'll come out safe and sound. Hey, we almost died yesterday, not to mention last week, so why not take a little risk and go for a shot to win this...like always." The blue-haired one muttered even though he was complaining a minute ago.

"Heh." Tsuchimikado laughed ironically and tapped the floor with his basketball shoes. He looked at the spiky-haired boy who was currently placing the berserk count jacket inside a locker and locking it. "How about you Kamiyan? Guess we can win this?"

"Guess..." Kamijou sent a fist at the locker next to his. "...I know."

**PART 3**

The three boys stepped out of the changing room and saw that the girls weren't done. They must be planning something in the limited time they were given.

Planning was not their department anyway.

The trio named the Delta Force by their classmates, a testament to both their energetic attitude and their idiocy, and a name they bore with pride, was not in charge of it.

But they've got to admit, 10 minutes was just too impossible to comprehend.

Kamijou looked once again at the opposing team.

They were sitting leisurely as if this next match was in-the-bag for these girls. With the exception of Misaka who kept looking his way with a red face.

Kamijou narrowed his eyes as he saw one addition to the team. Talking with great interest with Motoki, was Awaatsuki Maayu, the girl who lifted nearly 100 tons of weight. Her abillities are of a blur to Kamijou. Insane strength doesn't seem to be right, it must have been something more complicated. No matter what it is, he will soon find out.

Screeech! 

The door to the changing room opened and the form of the three girls and one more was shown. It was Himegami Aisa. She actually was here since the beginning, but no one ever felt her presence...not even once.

"[You're ten minutes are up...may I invite all players for the first quarter to please enter the court.]"

Kamijou breathed a few long breaths and walked in. He looked at who was following him. In order was: Aogami, Tsuchimikado, Saten, and Fukiyose.

"Fukiyose..." he mutterd with a painful tone and walked towards her.

She looked up at the boy who's no more than a meter away from her. The way he's standing is as if he's not allowing her to move forward.

"What? You aren't letting me join?"

"I can't..." he pointed her shoulder. "Not with that injury."

"I told you it was nothing! Trust me! Dammit, don't go off by yourself and think of me as useless again. I'm tired on seeing you doing some thing behind our backs and wearing that fake smile all the time! So place some of your burdens on your comrades!" She lashed out as Kamijou.

"It's not that I can't trust you, but the stakes are too high. You of all people should be able to understand the weight of what we're facing. If you get too injured during this event, you won't be joining the rest...which will make a major loss for our school. So rest first. You'll have your chance."

"Ugh..." Fukiyose was unable to deny those words from him. No matter if it was logic or sympathy, it was all hidden inside those words of his. Even if she tried to deny it the best she could, she would only end as the one who'd wrong.

She pouted a few harsh words at him before walking out to the bench where Uiharu and Himegami was sitting on.

"Himegami." Kamijou called out to the girl and she nodded before walking up to him at a steady pace.

Kamijou smiled to her politely before checking on the opposite team.

The players were Mugino, Misaka, Taki, and surprisingly Orokirin, the short one among the group of girls. He could clearly see Amaatsuki and Motoki sitting on the bench outside the court.

"They're not in the first batch?"

"They're not going to be in all the quarters." Misaka announced as she pointed them with her index finger.

Kamijou felt uneasy.

Those two are extremely capable fighters in his opinion. But there must be something kept from him that will surely cost him his victory.

Asking their strategy would be useless, so he decided to go with the same plan and adapt when the time is right.

"[Since both teams are ready, we shall begin the match. But first, may I invite Yomikawa Aiho as our referee.]"

With the mention of the person's name, Yomikawa entered through the entrance with her usual green track suit and smiled friendly to everyone as a sign of greeting.

"[You can only attack a player who is holding the ball. Violation of this rule will be considered a foul. If a foul is committed while one of you is doing a shot attempt, the clock will stop and the referee will decide if there will be a penalty shot. Three fouls will disqualify you from this match and all other events following this one.]"

"Free to attack anyone holding the ball huh?" Mugino uttered while rubbing her chin mischievously.

The concept of a foul goes back to the very beginning of basketball in 1891, when in his original 13 rules, James Naismith defined a foul as:running with the ball, holding the ball with the arms or body, striking the ball with the fist,shouldering, holding, pushing, striking or tripping in any way of an opponent.

Only the fourth definition remains. Running with the ball and striking it with the fist have since become violations; and holding the ball with the arms or body is no longer prohibited, though players rarely do so anyway.

But in this event.

None of the four former fouls is even considered unless he or she is holding the ball.

This will make it even harder for Kamijuo and the group. All of the people he has on his team, combat experienced or not, is only capable of hand-tohand combat. While all the members of that team are able to attack from a distance. Plus, the size of this court is not that large, making them adjust their accuracy more easy.

"I'll be taking the explanations after this." Yomikawa said with a loud voice. She held a basketball that was barely used in one of her hands.

"This is a specially modified ball used for this certain event. It was made by a very tolerable substance that will make it sustainable to any attack...well, any attack so far." She explained while getting a handgun out of her tracksuit.

She poked the handgun next to the basketball and pulled the trigger.

Bang!

The loud sound rang out and the bullet fell to the ground. But there was not even a scratch present on the basketball. Yomikawa bounced the ball on the ground once more to show that the tenacity of this ball is not to be reckoned with.

"But remember, attack the ball all you want, but don't dare attack a person not holding it. But if you are holding the ball, you can also attack other people -jan."

She's specifically saying that the ball could otherwise be both bait to lure others in or a ticket to use powers on anyone they want.

Both sides nodded in acknowledgment. Yomikawa signaled with her fingers to call on those who are going to 'jump'.

"I'll do it." Aogami Pierce said as he walked past Kamijou and did a high-five on the way.

"Heh...I wanted to go against the black-haired one, but this bastard would do just fine." Taki Ao, the tall middleschool girl, stepped forward while crunching her fists.

Both stood on each side of the center line. The height difference could be seen clearly now when they are seen together. Taki was obviously taller than most girls her age, towering at the height of 165. But once compared to the height of Aogami Pierce, she was only at his chest.

Height is at a big importance when performing a jump. And Aogami's physical capabilities is surely able to overcome hers. So unless she uses the ground beneath her feet to raise her higher, she wouldn't be able to reach the ball before him. Even so, Aogami still has his hidden ability to counter that act of hers and steal the ball by force.

"This will be a 8 minute per quarter. The clock will not be stopped unless there's a foul so that we can conserve time." Yomikawa lowered the left hand holding the ball.

"...Begin!"

Yomikawa threw the ball straight into the air above her.

"Ho!" Aogami bent down and put all his strength into this jump. Taki didn't react in time and was not able to jump in time.

(This is mine!)

Aogami stretched his right hand to slap the ball to Himegami who was already on the other side. His fingertips was nearly touching the tip of the rotating ball.

…

…

…

But his hand never reached it.

"What the fuck!?" Aogami was air-borne as long as he could before descending back to the ground. But when his left food reached the wooden floor, the ball was still ascending towards the ceiling!

"How is this happening!?"

"You don't have to know!" Taki roared as the floor shook violently. The floor underneath her was ripped apart, and a rock pillar appeared beneath her feet and pushed her to soar to the air 20 feet up.

"Haiya!" She slapped the ball with all her force. The ball traveled 4 times faster than the speed of it's ascent when Yomikawa threw it in the air. The ball flew straight to the baseline of Kamijou's side of the court. The ball was sure to get out. That'll be the time when Kamijou's team get's the ball.

But it was not as they have guessed.

Just when the ball was about to go out, a whip-like streak of water reeled it back in before touching the floor outside the court. Everyone on Kamijou's team wideed their eyes as the short girl used her water powers.

"This was easy." On the other end of that streak of water, was Orokirin Kasumi's hand. She leisurely came through their defense with ease due to her small size.

"She's got the ball! Take her down!" Fukiyose growled at her teammates from the sidelines.

Tsuchimikado, who was acting as the center, rushed forward and clenched his left fist. He mumbled a small apology as he is now going to beat up a loli.

But Orokirin just smirked and passed the ball to Misaka Mikoto who just ran past her side.

"Shit!"

Tsuchimikado hastily stopped his left fist and pulled the brakes to his rushing feet. Because of inertia, his feet slided on the floor and went passed the running level 5.

The exact moment she ran passed him, Tsuchimikado shifted his center of gravity to his right foot and abruptly turned around to grab Misaka Mikoto's collar with his right hand to stop her from doing a layup.

"Don't you dare touch me." Misaka whispered as she covered her body with a layer of 10,000 volts of electricity.

The boy quickly pulled his open hand back to escape what was supposed to be certain doom.

He groaned in pain as a few 10 volts ran through his wrist down to his elbow.

There was no one in Misaka's way. She jumped up and flicked her wrist to throw the ball into the basket.

It did not miss.

2:0

"Fuck! That was too easy!" Aogami exclaimed as he stomped the in discontempt.

Kamijou was more clam than him, but he was also burning inside when he knew that they scored a basket in the first 5 seconds. But being upset won't be making things any better. He now has many questions brewing in his mind:

Why did the ball almost reach the ceiling? Yomikawa did not put enough strength to even let it reach 10 feet from eye-level.

If you can't attack one holding the ball, does that mean you can just pass the ball to some random person?

Did the three of them get better?

Her moved his gaze to meet Fukiyose, but she as well cannot answer him.

"Oiiii! There's a 5 second rule you know! So pass the ball quick!" 

Kamijou's senses was called back and he ran to pick the ball up to do a baseline pass. He passed it to Saten who was the closest.

After having the ball in her hand, she dribbled it at an amazing speed towards the center.

Taki sent a threatening glare towards the girl and stomped the ground. A large wall made of earth blocked Saten's path. The black-haired girl had to stop immediately to not bump into it. She quickly scanned her surroundings to find more threats.

And there was one.

Mugino was concentrating her meltdowner and aiming it Saten's way. Saten thought fast and passed the ball to Aogami who was near the three-point zone.

Smack!

He slammed the ball in his hands and turned to face the basket of the opposing side. He didn't have much time;considering Mugino adjusting her aim. He crouched down and jolted up. He allowed the ball to leave his hand when his foot left the floor.

As it soared through the air, Aogami was sure it was going to go in. A skilled player would know if it would go in just by the feeling of how it left his fingertips. IT WILL GO IN!

Or so he thought...

The ball actually continued to arch in the air and go over the board; the ball went out and making it their ball and not Kamijou's.

"What!? It should've went in." He couldn't help but wail when he failed twice.

Kamijou now turned his eyes on the enemy's bench. He knew well the powers of everyone on the opposing team...all except one.

Awatsuki Maaya.

Everyone else on that team has no ability to control the trajectory of the ball. So it was reasonable to assume that the most enigmatic individual of the time must be the one who was the cause of this. It may also be the secret on how she lifted all those containers during the weight-lifting event.

"It was you?" He said.

"That's right." Motoki answered instead of Awatsuki. There was an ugly snarl on her face. "It's her power, the Float Dial."

"It's an an ability that allows the manipulation of the buoyancy of the user and their surroundings. At Level 3, it allows me to lift heavy objects, walk on water without breaking its surface tension, and leap several feet into the air...making the ball fly higher is no big deal." Awatsuki was the one who mentioned the specifics of her powers.

Kamijou and Fukiyose understood immediately.

In physics, buoyancy is an upward force exerted by a liquid, gas or other fluid, that opposes the weight of an immersed object. In a column of fluid, pressure increases with depth as a result of the weight of the overlying fluid. Thus a column of fluid, or an object submerged in the fluid, experiences greater pressure at the bottom of the column than at the top.

That explained the ascension of the ball.

The first time she increased the buoyancy in the air so that the ball would reach higher; high enough so that only espers such as the members of her team could reach.

As for the second time, when you want to do a three point attempt, the ball will 90% go in an arc to go in the basket. So if she increased the buoyancy, the arc would get larger and the ball would theoretically go past the board.

"Yomikawa-sensei, is that allowed!?"Fukiyose shouted a question to the referee.

"It's okay. As long as your not harming the one not holding the ball, anything kinda goes."

"That's not what I mean! She's on the sideline. Is she even allowed to do that!?" 

"Nothing in the rule book says she can't."

"...dammit..." Fukiyose couldn't complain or say anything further. She can only curse the one who made the rules to not add 'Do not use esper powers to interfere with the match'.

"Fukou da." Kamijou muttered in a low tone that almost sounded depressing. He massaged his temples to lessen the stress he's currently having.

If this is true, there fate is almost sealed. If they were to shoot a ball, it would go off course due to the change of buoyancy. Because all balls will be launched in an arc.

But what about layups?

Kamijou would say: even worse.

They are now using what they call double-center. Mugino Shizuri and Misaka Mikoto seems to be in the center under the basket. If any dares come close to them, they'll be burnt to a crisp without warning.

"Fuck!" Tsuchimikado hammered his fist to the wooden floor when the stinging from the electrocution had already left. When he said grim before, he now wants to look through the dictionary to find a word that is far worse.

But for now, he'll stick to the word "Hopeless".

"Uiharu," Saten called the team's adviser and her close friend, "What's our odds?"

The hacking expert quickly tapped the keyboard to do an instant calculation. Soon, she rasied her face to give an answer.

"It's a 50/50 chance...we might have a shot."

**PART 4**

"I may have made a miscalculation..."

"You think."

06-32

It was near the end of the second quarter. The score difference was so much, anyone would have thought that Kamijou's team would have gave up already. Calling the opposing team's defense 'impregnable' would be an insult to them all. No matter how much they pushed, there will always be a counter to utterly crush them to bits. Even Kamijou's right hand was not a perfect tool of deflection as the barrage of attacks swarmed around him like a torrent of water; there was no need to mention what had befallen upon the others.

Tsuchimikado was barely standing as he placed the palm of his hand next to his nearly broken hip. Aogami was also nearly leaving this earth as he was holding his hand as to not lose balance. The other two girls had more minor conditions, Saten and Himegami may have been given mercy from them because they are seen as girls, or there was no grudge on them since the beginning.

(This won't be good...)

Kamijou was breathing heavily as he dribbled the ball in place. Sweat mixed with the taste of blood touched the tip of his tongue. He wasn't bleeding to that much of an extent, but it was still irritating to have the taste of rust and salt in your mouth. There was like a fog covering his vision, but he was still able to control the movement of all four of his limbs.

(What's she doing down there?...)

He directed his blurry gaze to Fukiyose. She was flipping through the pages of the rule book given to her by Yomikawa Aiho. She asked it from her the referee so that she can find a flaw in this stupid system. But no success so far. The boy quickly gritted his teeth when the revelation of the hopelessness of this situation was thrown into his face.

(I've got no choice...) Kamijou started running again towards the basket. (I'd just have to put my life on the line!)

He ran as fast as his weakened egs could; which was still very good considering the circumstances.

With the sound of his battle cry, the opposing team raised their arms to blow him to bits.

Right now, the distance between the him and the basket is 10 meters.

The opponent, lined up in a straight line, continuously fire some flashes over. They look like the camera flashes from the spectator stands, but they're not.

These are long ranged attacks that are fired by the espers.

And the buoyancy around him made his steps move slower by a second or two.

He could see all attacks coming to him.

"Like hell I'm going to let it end here!YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kamijou shouted as he charged forward.

Since the only thing he has now is a basketball and his right hand, he'll use just that!

"Uggooooohh!"

The sound of glass breaking rang out an abundant amount of times, as if a hall or mirrors were being shattered. He held the ball with his left hand only and placed it at a position where it blocked his vitals.

Pachi!

Pachi!

Pzzzzzhh!

The first sounds orig anted from his right hand negating a few attacks, while the latter one belonged to the ball colliding with a few blasts. He was imprssed on how the ball was able to withstand attacks from level 5 penitential espers. But that moment lasted for only a moment once three-tenths of the attack touched every part of his body not covered.

"Raaaaaaaarggh!"

The boy was not sure if that was a cry of pain or confidence, he only pressed forward with the ball being dribbled continuously by his left hand. His right hand had never been worked to such an extent, it would not surprise him if it were to come off just now.

(2 meters!)

Kamijou estimated the length he had left and held the ball tightly with both hands. He took two long steps forward an jumped.

Mugino Shizuri and Motoki Ruri did not waste their time as one of them fired a ray of purple light and the other created an orange ball of combusted air near Kamijou's abdomen. Trying to block that meant losing the ball and using his free hand.

But Kamijou did not give up.

He knew all too well of Motoki's orange light technique.

Combustion.

Combustion causes the air to explode into flames at the specific area the ability holder, in this case Motaki, concentrated on. She didn't have to see where she was aiming, though it helped increase the speed of Combustion if she could. It had a range of fifty feet, and it took 5 seconds for her to cause an explosion.

The weakness Tsuchimikado discovered was that, for a full three seconds before the actual explosion, there was an orange light hanging in the air. He could not get hurt if he dispelled it.

He twisted his body in mid-air in a bizarre manor to the direction of Motoki's orange ball and faced sideways. He swung his arms over his head and released the ball in the attempt to do a reverse layup, negating Motoki's attack in the process of his arms arch while avoiding a direct it from the meltdowner.

"Ack!"

It was merely a graze, but it was just enough to make a highschool boy yll in pain.

He landed on the floor with wobbling legs and had his hand around the torso that was the most heavily damaged.

Flop!

Beep!

The sound of the buzzer that marked the end of this quarter and the sound of the ball going in was music to the boy's ears. He took a quick glance at the scoreboard before returning to the bench.

07-32

A smile of hope ran through his face.

"Don't get cocky." Motoki snared at him. "You delinquents can never catch up when we are aided by Misaka-sama and Mugino-dono. You hear me, N-E-V-E-R."

Kamijou clenched his own fist and suppressed the will to thrash the person looking down upon him.

Unfortunately, Aogami does not have that patience.

"Why you!?"

"Aogami!" Tsuchimikado held the wrist of his friend before he tried to do something that might cause them to lose the entire match. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Get back my respect! She's only getting a slight advantage because of two hot-shot level 5s and she acts like she owns the place! Won't that piss you off?"

"Of course it does. Don't you remember the cheap trick she tried to pull a few months ago involved my sister? I should be more mad then you. But this is not the time or the place to act like idiots."

"But-!"

"Not now...not like this."

"...Fine." Aogami subdued his increasing rage and brushed off Tsuchimikado's hand. Kamijou who was looking from a distant felt that this was a bad premonition for the upcoming events.

(This won't be good...we barely scored points for half the game, and we've already getting lots of mental and physical damage...If this keeps up...)

Kamijou used both hands to scramble through his black hair. His eyes closed due to the intense stress his brain is resuscitating.

(...We'll be obliterated.)

"Are you alright?" Kamijou looked at Fukiyose, the one who just asked him that.

"It feels numb from here to there..." he rubbed his ore neck. "...but I guess I can shoot a few more using that same technique."

"Don't you dare do anything as idiotic as that ever again!" She blasted her rage at her peer. "You told me not to push myself too hard, but you ended up giving away your life just to score two points!"

"...It's different when it comes to me."

"How is it different!? I'm human, you're human, even those two back there are human! Tell me in what sense are you different when it comes to giving it all you've got. And don't dare try to say purpose; cause we're all trying to win here."

"..." Kamijou was reduced to silence. The only act he could think of was lower his head to her.

"So you understand?"

"More or less." Kamijou said softly. "But what do you suggest we do if I don't do a suicide attack? We're falling behind by about 10 shots; gaining up in the next 2 quarters, or 16 minutes if we don't count the time-outs, is impossible."

"There is one...but will you try to trust me."

"I'll do what it takes...so just tell me what to do."

The radiance Kamijou is showing forced the frowning face of the iron-wall lady to form a trustful smile. She waved her index finger front to back to call him.

"..."

She whispered some words in his ears. As he kept hearing her, his face was changing from surprise to glee continuously.

"Clear?" She removed her mouth from the position next to his ear and asked him.

"Crystal." a faint smile formed over his face. A plan is finally given to him. He showed a thumbs-up to the other members to confirm that they've got a plan.

"Breaks over! Come back! It's black teams ball."

"Alright...let's do this!" Kamijou roared to light the hopes of his teammates.

"Ohhhhh!."

As weak as they are, they shouted to the extents of their lungs. Like soldiers about to enter the final closure of their long-lasting war.

They started from the side-line of the white teams(or Misaka's team). Saten was the one who received the ball from Yomikawa to pass.

"Sempai!"

She quickly threw the ball to Kamijou the moment Yomikawa gave the signal. He caught it with both hands professionally.

"Don't let him dribble past!" 

The girls were aware of Kamijou's tenacity after that last daredevil shot. They formed a semi-circle facing outwards in front of Kamijou. To the normal eye, it would seem that there was no hole in their defense. There should be no way possible for Kamijou to get through.

"Hmph."

That's if he was shooting.

Kamijou attempted a baseball pass and used all the strength in his right hand.

The girls who were blocking dropped their jaws immensely as they saw the trajectory of the ball. It was neither going towards the hoop, nor the other players, not even the baseline. But it was going somewhere unexpected.

"Huh?"

A confused Awatsuki just made goldfish eyes when she saw the basketball thrown by Kamijou coming in a straight line towards her.

Bam!

She reacted in time and used both hands to catch the ball. But the strength of a middleschool girl could not be compared to a fully-built highschool boy. She was thrown off her chair an fell on the floor.

"Owie!"

She spat out as she made a face that expressed pain. She tried to send a glare toward Kamijou, but there was a shadow of a human currently standing in her way.

"Hey."

It was Fukiyose Seiri.

"Sorry about this...but for our victory!" 

Bam!

Fukiyose's custom forehead deluxe, plus increased momentum, collided with the shorter girl's head. Awatsuki was immediately sent back to the wooden floor of the gym with swirly eyes and stars floating above her head.

"Barbarian what do you thin k you're doing!?" Motoki screamed as she saw one of the key-member of their team get beaten by a girl with overly-sized forehead and breasts.

"What? It's not against the rules." She pulled a carton of energy drink to her lips while throwing the rulebook to Motoki. "Feel free to search for a foul concerning attacking a player with a ball whose outside the court...let me just remind you there isn't any."

"Propostrous!" She denied. Motoki quickly scanned the book to look for a violation or foul. "...there isn't any."

"I told you." Fukiyose finished her energy drink and threw it away. "And about the barbarian thing, those guys currently in the court are considered the **real** barbarians."

Motoki left Fukiyose aside at first and shifted her gaze to the ones she mentioned about.

Shills ran down her spine.

The reason is: Tsuchimikado, Kamijou, and Aogami are currently creating an aura resembling a wall of flame behind them while giving a feral smile. They are like demons ready to take her soul away.

"Kyah!" 

Instinctively, she screeched and took many steps back and tripped over her own heel. It wasn't that she was afraid of them, but the aura looks like the one they had when they fought on Tokiwadai grounds those months ago.

"Oi, Tsuchimikado." Aogami called his partner in a delinquent like manner. "Ready to let it out."

"Let it out? Huhuhuhu..."

"I have no ideas what you guys are talking about, but I think I'll let it out too." Kamijou joined in with a hard clenched fist.

Even with shaking legs, Motoki was able to point at them and shout words at the trio.

"Don't you even think of winning! It's our ball now cause you threw it out!"

"The girl's right boys." Yomikawa justified her as she threw the basketball towards Orokirin. She held the ball firmly and did a short pass to Misaka who was nearby.

Swoosh!

A gust of wind blew past in between the two during the passing. The ball vanished along with it.

The girls of the white team quickly bolted their eyes to the direction where the gust was directed at. And there it was, right at the corner of the court, was the tall boy with blue hair.

"How!?"

"Ya want to know?" Aogami jumped and threw a three-pointer.

Flop!

10-32

"How?" Motaki and Ao gasped.

Aogami was faster than Motaki could follow. Faster than all but the most battle experienced could follow.

"Didn't you ever wonder what Aogami meant by 'Stats Boost'?"

"Wha?" Motaki mumbled. She'd dismissed it as nonsense.

"Whenever his body is flooded with adrenaline and other natural hormones like that, his stats rise. It's like a computer game where you have Speed, Strength, Agility and all those things. And with how angry he is with this little stunt…in his case you get an effect hundreds of times greater than in a normal person. " the blond trailed off.

"...Just like that time when we fought?" She recalled amazing stunt the squinted eyed boy pulled against Maika's captives.

"Just like that." The blonde further accumulated the fear in that little heart of the middleschool girl. But before he could brag some more to her, Yomikawa hurried them to continue the game.

"Enough talk! We've got a game to play!" She looked at Mugino who was already at the baseline.

"Hmph!" The shojou got a bit impatient and threw the ball to Ao. The girl received the ball and quickly dribbled to half-court.

"This is where I come in." Kamijou stood in her way with his right hand clenched into a fist.

Ao immediately used her free left hand to launch a ball of rock from underneath the court to hit Kamijou.

But with ease, and a swipe with his right hand, the rock was turned into sand in an instant. While Ao was still retracting her left hand, he quickly dashed and stole the ball from her. The girl didn't see it coming.

Kamijou got to the edge of the free throw area and copied Aogami's shoot.

Flop!

13-32

"Arrggh! How!?" Motoki held her head in pain as another easy point was given to Kamijou's team.

"Simple. If you're using your powers, you normal use one part of your body for better control. So when you do that, I can just negate it and steal the ball which is being dribbled with one hand." Kamijou explained to her with a satisfied grin.

"Grr...that idiot is really getting ahead of himself."

Misaka Mikoto was starting to sound like an enraged animal as she was passing the ball to Mugino.

Swwoossh!

"Not again!"

Flop!

16-32

Aogami accomplished another 3 points.

"Hey Number 3, FOCUS!" Mugino had a tantrum and yelled at the fellow level 5. Misaka had guilt fall upon her as it was her fault that she didn't watch Aogami coming in.

"Alright...I'll do it okay this time..." Misaka once again did the baseline pass. Since half this court is being occupied by the agile Aogami, and you can't dribble past Kamijou, Misaka was aiming for a long pass over the center.

(Who's free?)

She used her eyes to scout for any member of her team who's up front. She can see Orokirin waving her tiny arms to ask her for a pass.

(That's it! Here goes!)

Misaka placed all her strength into this throw and launched the ball flying across the field. Aogami, Tsuchimikaod, and Kamijou did not move from their original position, so it's safe to assume that they won't be intercepting the ball. Saten's also too far away to do anything. The ball will surely fall into the tiny girl's hands.

….

…

Smack!

But it didn't.

"Himegami!" Kamijou called the black-haired girl for a pass right away after she interceoted the ball. The girl listened to him and threw it. She passed it just in time too; because a water spear is 2 inches away from her neck.

Kamijou received the ball swiftly and did another three-pointer.

Flop!

19-32

"Huh!?" for the hundredth time this day, she has been struck with confusion.

"Himegami almost has zer0-presence. If you don't pay attention, you won't even know if she's around!" Tsuchimiakdo began his psychologiacal warfare once again.

"You...you...you all were holding back all this time!?" Misaka blurted the words she's been wanting to say.

The black team didn't respond. They only smiled and swung their arms to relieve the stress on their bodies.

It was half true they were holding back.

Even if they were bruised and scarred, they hid their trump cards for the right moment. And that moment struck when the three-point restriction was annihilated by their very own Fukiyose Seiri!

Kamijou looked intently at Motoki and pointed his finger at her.

"It's time for our comeback!"

Flop!

21-32

"Block some more Ao! Don't let him get passed!"

"Impossible! This Tsuchimikado Motoharu will slip by you like a snake!"

"He's more like an octopus if you ask me!"

Flop!

24-32

"Are these guys NBA players!?"

"Yeah! It's no way they can get three points in all the time!" 

"Believe it sister!"

Flop!

24-34

"Hah! We scored again!" 

"Sorry sempai!"

"Don't worry Saten! They just got lucky!"

Flop!

27-34

"Arrrghgh! Not again!" 

"Great work Saten!"

"You're welcome sempai!"

Flop!

29-34

"Noooo!"

"Twice in a row! You're getting better at this!"

"Stop it with the flattery Aogami-sempai! I'm feeling embarrassed!"

Flop!

32-34

"Kamijou go! Kamijou go! Kamijou GOOOOOO!"

"Quit the yapping you idiots!"

"Those baka trio are getting too full of themselves!"

**PART 5**

"After that big push...we've finally reached this far!" Tsuchimikado exclaimed in joy once he saw the score board. 32-34. Two more points for a tie, and three more points for a lead.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet." Fukiyose uttered. "We're down to the last 8 seconds of the fourth quarter, and this is our last time-out. Who knows what they'll try to pull." 

"I already do." Kamijou said in a low, concerned voice. "Look."

All of their eyes followed his finger to where it was pointing at. It was the opponents bench. There was one of them who's placing a cold water bottle on top of her reddened forehead. It was someone they wished would black out for the entire match.

Awatsuki Maaya.

"So their going to control the buoyancy again, huh?" Aogami sounded a bit angry. He witnessed first hand the dangers of that girl's powers when it came to ball control.

"Three points out of the question. The buoyancy will surely arch the ball over the board...now we're in a real dilemma." Fukiyose cradled her head as more problems start to accumulate as the time goes by.

"If that was our only problem..." Aogami mumbled in a whispering voice as he gazed upon the court.

The opposing team was already on it without wasting time with the time-out. None of them are outside the two-point zone. And if they were to examine carefully, all five of them are perfectly aligned to form the perfect defense for any attack. Misaka and and Mugino or on the furthest, the number 3 on the left and the number four on the right. Ao, the one that can block any running path, was set at the center right on the free-throw line. Orokirin and Motoki both were both bundled up right behind her just in case anyone comes through. And if that doesn't stop the attacker, the two level 5's will take their flanks before that person's feet will ever touch the ground.

"Fukiyose." Kamijou called his friend. "I know you're worried about me, but this is something I must do."

The girl looked up to the friend casting a shadow above her sitting figure. His eyes were filled with undying confidence and determination. But his head was bowed slightly to ask for her approval. The contrast of humbleness and fiery passion waas giving off a distinct glow around him.

'A boy who is so idiotic that the laws of reason itself denies his existence' is what Fukiyose sees in him.

But another things she sees in him is 'A person who will make it out alive and smiling even if the world will turn against him'.

"Fuh..." A depressing sigh escaped her lips as she massaged her aching head. "...Do what you want. It's just going to be another scumbag less in this school. Why should I care if you die?"

"What a tsundere-like response." Both of the two perverts said in sync. But Fukiyose let them off the hook this time due to their hard work. But only this time.

"Alright, times up! Get back for the remaining seconds we have left!" the referee, Yomikawa Aiho, waved her hands to call everyone back.

Kamijou's team looked at all their teammates in the eye and made a circle. Fukiyose was the first one to place her palm in the center of it. Aogami followed suit, then Himegami, then Saten, and everyone placed on top of each other. Kamijou was the last.

"I don't know how we each met or how we'll end up today," Kamijou started mumbling words of encouragement, "But we'll win this!"

"OH!" All of them lifted their arms in the air with the loud roar of a team's fighting spirit. Fukiyose went back to her bench, and Saten was the one to pass the ball from the sideline.

She winked to Kamijou, as if saying 'Good luck sempai', and passed the ball to him.

Kamijou used his left hand to grab the ball and dribble with a steady conscience towards the human wall made of extremely powerful espers.

The three girls with a grudge against him did not hesitate to use their greatest combo.

Surrounding Kamijou out of the blue were three orange lights, a circular ground wall ready to blast him, and above him, a giant stream of water in the shape of a dragon, ready to crash down.

Even at his battle level, it would be a dream to complete negate all these before it came crashing on to him. He thought fast and placed the order of events thoroughly without an ounce of distraction.

First, he swung his right arm to disarm the orange light of Motoki's combustion powers. These are the most dangerous if it surpasses the time limit for it to implode. He did so while running towards the wall Ao created.

The wall was ready to spew many chunks of rubble at him, but he was a moment faster. The right arm he just swung was in the perfect angle to hit the wall.

Pachi! 

The wall of rock crumbled and made a path for Kamijou to move on. But he was still in the red-zone. The water dragon already made a quick descent to crush Kamijou.

Splash!

Kamijou made a split second choice and jumped up into the air in front of him to escape the water. It barely soaked his shoes as he just missed being smashed by water pressure.

Just then he noticed something.

He jumped to early.

He was a far 5 meters away from the hoop.

And he was already air-borne.

(Shit! I can't shoot right at this angle)

He gazes his surroundings.

(And Motoki's orange light is waiting for me!) He could see the orange light forming beneath him. If he lands, he'll be blown apart by it.

This few seconds of being in mid-air for Kamijou lasted for a millennium. He weighed the pros and cons of the situation, and tried his best for the best possible outcome.

But it seems he can't think of anything.

(2 seconds before I blow up...) His body was nearing the ground. He has the choice of shooting or landing on the floor first.

But if he shoots at this awkward position, he'll surely miss, and cost his team's victory. And even if he landed, those balls of light will probably shift his aim.

(What should I do with this ball!?...Hm?)

Just as his heel touched the surface of the wooden floor, he remembered something important.

(If I hold the ball, I'll be a sitting duck and get pummeled...but if they attack me without a ball...) Kamijou quickly searched for an opening.

(Then it will be considered a foul!)

Kamijou, with the realisation in mind, threw the ball randomly away from his hands. Everyone watching shrieked as they saw Kamijou act in such a way. But Kamijou knew what he was doing.

The ball already left his hands, but the lights beneath him, instead of fading away, shone more brightly.

Kamijou moved his right hand behind him and used his left hand as a guard. Using his right hand would negate the attack; that's not what he wants.

He grinned and closed his eyes to await the pain he's about to receive.

Boom! 

The small ball of light bursted into an explosion the size of a frag grenade. Kamijou's body that just touched the floor got sent flying once again and landed on the floor with that same speed.

Crash! 

Kamijou didn't cry in pain, or was it because he was not able to. His spine felt stranger than normal. His left arm, without a question, was now turned black from the burn marks. His own shoulders also received part of the impact and were producing an unpleasant noise.

"Kami-yan!"Aogami rushed to his side and helped him up. The look on his face that Kamijou is seeing must mean his condition is not that good.

Twweeeet! 

The sound of a whistle, exactly what Kamijou was hoping for.

"Motoki Ruri made a foul by the act of attacking a player without a ball. Since it was done in the free throw line while he was trying to attempt a shot, he gets a penalty of 2 shots." Yomikawa voice was all the boy heard. A smile of triumph grew across his cheeks.

"Kami-yan! I know we're all idiots, but taking a hit like that just to take a penalty shot is just plain reckless!" 

"See who's talking." Kamijou said. "We don't have enough time to give them the ball. They would just stall time if we got that one in. So the best shot is to gain three points before the time ends."

"Three? But we've got only two shots."

"True." Kamijou could stand properly and stopped using Aogami's shoulder. "That's why I'm going to miss the second shot so that we can attempt 2 points."

"What!? That's a big risk Kami-yan! What if we can't make it in timee!?"

"We will."

"That's just plain idiocy Kami-yan!"

Not caring the whining from his comrade, Kami-yan stood at the place where all penalties are taken.

"Here's your first shot."

Yomikawa stood right under the basket and threw Kamijou the ball. The ball felt ten times heavier than it's supposed to be. But that should just be a side-effect from his injuries.

Kamijou adjusted his aim and supported the ball with his left hand.

(If this doesn't go in...we're screwed.)

Kamijou took short breaths...and shot it through the air.

Each moment it soars through the empty air, Kamijou's throat get's a bit more dry. The anxiety of the ball not going in aggravated all the nerves of his body. And he wasn't the only one. All of his teammates felt as though this large basketball court was actually a 4 by 4 sauna.

(Please get in!)

Flop!

33-34

The scoreboard refreshed him and had some tension leave. There were a few sounds of teeth-grinding coming from the opposing side.

Kamijou looked at the clock that was just above the scoreboard. It seems to be frozen at 2 seconds. Then he shifted his sight to the ones lining up infront of him, leaving a gap in the middle like a leader will pass through.

On his right, in order, was Mugino Shizuri, Tsuchimikado, and Motoki Ruri. The ones on his left were Ao, Aogami, and Misaka.

(Four seconds left...those guys won't make it in time. Even if they can't use their powers to attack, they can use their body weight to box those two guys out long enough for the time to run out...)

Kamijou looked back at the ball in his hands.

(It's got to be me...)

The thought of taking a three meter dash to attempt to shoot a ball may have been the most reckless thought that entered his head today. But he's sure they'll be worse before the day ends.

(Here goes nothing!)

Kamijou once again supported the ball with his left hand and will use his right hand to thrust the ball. With slight movements in his biceps, the boy allowed the ball to roll passed his finger tips and into the air.

Since this was the second throw, everyone who was on both his sides started to fight to be in the center. Without the ball, the girls on the other team halted their steps and pressed their backs to stop the remaining Delta force members(The feeling of a girl's back pressing agaisnt their body made them lose 70% of their strength).

But Kamijou was home-free.

He ran with all the strength left in his injured legs. The seconds left did not really accomadate him, but he placed all his energy in those reliable organs anyway.

Those three steps he took felt as though he was running in a marathon, and 3 meters were more like miles. Kamijou hoped that he will have enough strength to wear the Berserk Count jacket in time to heal his wounds.

"Get him!" Motoki shouted in the background of all the noises.

"We can't! He's not holding the ball!" Someone shouted back, but kamijou couldn't make out who that was.

He only kept running...

…

…

…

And he leapt.

His body soared into the air as the ball touched the edge of the basket. Before it bounced in, it changed it's direction at the last moment and fell to the side. All of which was Kamijou's plan.

His right hand lashed out and reached for the ball.

All he needed was a light tap...

But he did more than that.

"**Get in!"**

He held the ball firmly with one hand, and as he was still going up, he slammed the ball on to the basket below his wrist.

The sound of his ball being slam dunked and the buzzer that marked the end of the game resounded at the same time.

…

…

…

...

Did Kamijou win?

**That's another chapter done. I was going to write something about Accelerator playing ping-pong, but I'm afraid that's gonna take me another two to three days because of military and my AP courses. I hop some guys would be merciful and help me write a few sports, but I guess it's impossible to find someone willing to do so. But if there is, I'll appreciate it and will owe you one. For now, good bye. **


	19. Chapter 18: U just fight

**Srry for updating so late despite saying that I'll finish my work before the release of the next volume on October. But please continue to go forward, you've already reached this far please go to the end(I'll try to too). So...support me.**

**PART 1**

This is something that happened a few weeks ago before the events of this day.

Last Order begged Accelerator for the last week to teach her how to play ping-pong. For the first few days, he ignored her for his own amusement. But after awhile, he grew annoyed. The city's number one finally gave in and managed to get a table and paddles from a contact. Three white ping-pong balls came with them.

He bounced it on the table, as Last Order was pumping herself for the game(a bit too much from his point-of-view). Misaka Worst and the two other members of their household to watch the game.

"Ready, brat?" Accelerator asked in his usual cold tone. Last Order just swung her paddle with both hands happily.

He bounced the ball on the table, tried to hit it, missed, and the ball bounced back and hit his head hard. His body wasn't prepared for the ball and just fell due to gravity.

…

…

…

Huh?

"Accelerator!? Are you okay! Misaka asks as she frantically goes to your side with worrying eyes!"

"I'm fine..." the number one spoke, after humiliatingly falling to the floor. He picks up the ball and signals Last Order to be at the other end of the table.

"It's just been some time since I tried it. This shitty game won't take much effort for me to master..."

He serves again.

This time, instead of the ball bouncing to his head, the trajectory moved to hit Yomikawa's.

Misaka Worst snickered. Last Order began to freak out, coming to Yomikawa's aid.

"Are you alright? Misaka says as Misaka repeats the same question." the little clone asked.

Yomikawa got up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ne, tou-san," Misaka Worst started to call Accelerator, "Misaka thinks that you really suck at this game."

"Really now? Mind you say that again." Accelerator gave her an implied threat as his hand was half-way towards his choker.

"So scary! But Misaka must admit that she can play better than you." She continued her snickering despite the threat of one who may be the strongest in this city.

"Let's see you try." With a pinch of rage in his tone, he tossed the ball to the youngest clone of the Misaka clone project.

"Hoho, this should be interesting. Misaka wonders if she should tape this?" She takes the paddle from Last Order's hands and gets to the side opposite of Accelerator's.

"Watch how Misaka hits the ball," she said, holding up the ball between her thumb and main finger. She bounced the ball on the table, and whacked it hard. The tiny white ball flew through the air, and hit Accelerator in the chest. He grabbed the ball and threw it back to her, but when she received it, another fierceful serve was given; this time hitting Accelerator in the eye.

The strongest did not surrender immediately. Instead, he kept receiving the ball(not of his own will) with parts of his body and throwing it back to her. They didn't try to keep score, because Accelerator wasn't even gaining any points. Constant snickering could be heard from the three-person spectator group on the sideline.

The game ended after a while with an overwhelming win for Misaka Worst.

Misaka Worst had a smirk spread wide across her face, the widest smirk she made in some time. Accelerator, unable to accept the situation, laid face-down on the floor grumbling something with a snuffling noise. Last Order shook his shoulder to see whether his mental state is still okay.

"Tou-san, consider this advice from Misaka." She knelt down next to him and placed her ping-pong paddle on his white head. "Never do anything related to this sport ever again. If you do, Misaka is afraid that the ones standing around you will get injured, not that I care who you hurt."

**PART 2 **

This takes us back to the second day of the Tokiwadai sports festival.

Accelerator was now holding a green paddle with just a perfect-lengthed handle. This leads to the next logical explanation.

**SPORT: Ping-pong**

**LOCATION: Tokiwadai sports gymnasium**

"Out of all the fucked-up sports I'm supposed to compete in, this had to be one of them." Like screaming 'no' with his heart, Accelerator grumbled.

He glares at the one on the other side.

Shokuhou Misaki.

And like his last game with Misaka Worst, he's being lead by an overwhelming score. It wasn't like she had such impressive skill or used her powers to keep an amazing lead; Accelerator just SUCKED that much.

"We've been through almost the entire match. Should you just forfeit?" Shokuhou gave an alternative to Accelerator as the game did not really look up to him.

"Shut the fuck up and serve the ball. There's three more points before this match is your win." He just mumbled in a low tone. Shokuhou just shrugged to his arrogant way of speech.

Shokuhou smoothly hit the ball over the net. The city's number one scowled as he missed the ball yet again.

The damn thing was just too small to hit. And then when he did hit the ball, it flew off to the side like it had a tracking system that was specifically programmed to avoid Shokuhou's side of the table.

But of course, Shokuhou seemed to be doing no effort at all trying to hit Accelerator's serves, or it was more like his balls never ever reached her side of the table. It was as if her worry at the beginning of the game when she found out that she was against Accelerator never existed.

"I hate this game," he complained.

"You're just mad because you're losing," Shokuhou teased. But she would be doing a very large mistake.

"Teasing me bitch? You're seriously teasing me!? Who the fuck you are huh!? I will beat the crap out of all of you. Yeah! All you guys who are laughing behind my backs! Watch your heads!" Accelerator roared in rage at the gathering people all around them. Never before has he ever felt the humiliation of this level. Not after his defeat, twice, by a level 0 boy.

"Now, now, you'll be disqualified if you were to throw a tantrum." She waved her index finger teasingly like teaching a youngster to behave. But her other hand was pointing a referee who was watching their game. The referee was Tokiwadai's dorm manager, so there was no way a violation of the rules will happen under her supervision.

"Tch! Whatever!" He still roared and threw the white ball back to her.

Shokuhou took it with ease and slammed another ball to his side. Accelerator stared at the ball with eyes of a predator. Once the ball gets in hitting range, he controlled the vectors to his paddle. If he can't hit it properly, better smash it with his ability!

PlacK! 

The ball burst into a million pieces.

"What!?"

"Didn't you know?" Shokuhou bolted out a question. "The force I applied in the ball is in a rotated motion, which means that if you repel it back towards me, the ball will be stuck in a crossroad to choose which route it should take. In conclusion, the ball was ripped to shreds due to the shared force."

"Guuuhhh..." Accelerator groaned at the bottom of his neck. He grabbed the handle of his paddle until it's crushed. "Fuck this game!"

He threw the remains of his paddle into the air like a spoiled child and walked out of the table with hands in his pockets.

"Wait! There's one more point before we end this." The dorm manager of Tokiwadai tried stopping him when he's already reaching the door.

"I've had enough of this shit! I quit!" He didn't even tried to turn back. He just slammed the door of the gymnasium shut with a whole lot of pain.

"Man, Worst will probably speak about this for weeks. Better go get some headphones just in case. No...that should be a bad idea. She'd probably use the electronic functions of the headphones and mess my mind...damn." He rubbed his head annoyingly as he walks out of the Tokiwadai confines.

He looks at his watch to see what's the next sport he should do.

**SPORT: Completed round**

**Location: Large lake on city outskirts**

A perplexed look appeared on the face of the level 5. He must be wondering why, instead of saying a sport's name, they're saying he should just go to a place and not do a sport. Of course, he's been through 3-4 Olympic related sports before this ping-pong match, so there was the possibility of the second round to end soon. But the sudden realization of it ending suddenly on the watch would confuse anybody.

"Fine..." another depressed sigh escaped his lips. "Let's get this over with. There shouldn't be too many competitors left for this round."

**PART 2 **

"Ughhh..."

Kamijou Touma wasn't feel too good. His vision was blurry and his head is a bit groggy. The exhaustion running all over his body feels like he had just through an entire marathon without break, or just played NFL football with himself as a line man. But all in all, the injuries that should hurt like hell, only stung like a minor bruise.

"Uf...Where I am?" He asked a question out of the blue. He feels like he's on a train that's going on and off mounds of dirt. The only explanation that came to mind is that he's on the shoulder of someone.

"Oh! Kami-yan, sleep well?" The annoying tone of speech of his blonde-haired friend reached his ear. So that must mean that it's Tsuchimikado who's carrying him.

"Huh?...What happened?" Kamijou asked another question. His memory isn't as good as it normally is. His brain maybe damaged after that basketball match.

"You don't remember? Well, you should. That much hits must cause some type of amnesia, if not, then a concussion." Tsuchimikado snickered. "After we won them by one point, you staggered towards your locker and wore that jacket of yours. Miraculously, your wounds healed quickly. But as recoil, you fainted."

"Fainted! For how long!?" Kamijou finally raised his voice and began worrying.

"3 hours." A very blunt answer.

"3 hours!..." Kamijou suddenly got pale. "...No way...So I got disqualified."

There was a time limit before you reach the location the next match you were supposed to attend. If you did not make it in time, you would be disqualified. And since Kamijou was unconscious for 3 long hours, it was logical to think that he's been disqualified.

"Not really." His friend spoke. "Actually, we all saved your skin Kami-yan."

"Huh? How?"

"The rules said you just have to be there, it didn't mean you have to play the sport...soooo, we just carried you around the place to where your watch tells you to go. You may not win any of those matches, but you aren't disqualified."

"Really!? Thanks!"

"Don't thank me, thank Saten-chan and Fukiyose. Those were the two who came up with the idea. Fukiyose was even the first person who carried you to the next match after basketball." Tsuchimikado used his free hand to rub his chin as he recollected when Fukiyose toppled over when Kamijou got too heavy.

"...I owe you guys some don't I?" Kamijou was unlucky most of the time, but he feels like the luckiest boy in the world to have such trustworthy comrades like these. Tsuchimikado probably was also thinking the same thing. "Where are we going anyway?"

"It said to go to the lake at the city outskirts. If you ask me, it sounds fishy."

"That's a bad pun."

"No it isn't. If you were awake these past hours, you would think the same thing. Do you know what sports were taken place when you were unconscious? No you don't."

"So what's bugging you?"

"There have been no martial art correlated sports just yet. In the Olympics there are fighting related sports like boxing or Judo, but up until now, there's been none. So I guess that the sudden addressing of the end of this round marks something strange."

"..." Kamijou could feel the stress Tsuchimikado is having. Most of time, he might be a normal every day sis-con(?), but whenever he gets serious, he's someone you wish not to cross paths with. So him speaking with such a tine must mean that a future filled with misfortune must be waiting.

"Oiiii! Tsuchimikado!" Kamijou peeked past Tsuchimikado's head and saw Aogami walking this way.

"Aogami! How was it on your end?" Tsuchimikado blurted.

"It was a hard-fight, but I atleast got third." He smirked happily as he reported his progress. Then he saw Kamijou looking at him. "Yo Kami-yan! Nice nap?"

"Yeah, thanks for being a moving bed." An awkward smile was given between the two. "You're going to the lake too?"

"Kinda, I think all the competitors are. Because if it is the end of this round, everyone is bound to join the next event. But everyone going to the lake is just giving me bad premonitions of the future." He faked having goosebumps as he said all that.

"Please, it's not a premonition, it's a fact. As long as a bad-luck charm like Kami-yan is on my shoulder, all fucked up situations will occur."

"It's not that I don't believe you, but don't say stuff about me when I'm still on your shoulder." Kamijou warned his friend.

The three continued their normal chit-chat as they were keeping a steady pace towards their destination. Most of the contents of what they were talking about were about bunny girls, if not that, then it was about the ever increasing Harem of a certain Kamijou Touma.

The mentioned boy didn't have much to add to the topic, because every denial he makes will only make these two friends of his pursue the matter even further.

"We're here." Without any warning whatsoever, Aogami suddenly spoke up. Tsuchimikado simultaneously allowed Kamijou to stand on his own feet and looked at where they were. 

All three of the Delta Force looked ion awe at the spectacle that was before them. And to surprise even these three must mean that it must something very amazing.

When the watch said "Lake", anyone would think that it was a large volume of water enclosed by land. But this was something different altogether.

Instead of a normal steel gate to enter the lake area, were an array of black Toriis leading towards what looks like a Shinto religion shrine. This seems to be going against the beliefs of all that Academy City believes in. But after closer inspection of the Torii, they found out that it was manufactured with Academy City material and hardware.

All three of them knew that there destination was the shrine, so they continued following the Torii path. After exactly passing through 20 pitch black Toriis, they were standing in front of what was a shrine.

The Komainu, a pair of guardian foxes were on each side of the shrine's entrance. But different from most Inawa shrines, these foxes had nine tails coming from their backs branching out into an abstract form of a blooming lotus. And their stone eyes were replaced with a round camera that followed the Delta Force's every movement.

Looking past the Komainu, they examined the outer appearance of the shrine. This was also much different from most shrines. The roof was separated into three different layers, each layer with different sizes. Panels with circuits separating into webs replaced the prmitive tiles used to make roofs. Even the dragon that was supposed to decorate the uppermost layer of the roof was removed and replaced by gears.

The scene before them was very compelling. There were complexed on whether they should fear or be impressed of this place. But their reaction could be easily explained as surprised.

"Well then," Kamijou spat out. "Better get going then."

The boy walked ahead of the other two and started steeping forward. But when he stepped on one of the stone tiles beneath him, it sunk by about a few inches. Kamijou quickly moved back and assumed an attack position.

"[Do not worry mortal. We wish not to harm you.]" A deep monotonous voice suddenly rang out. The three immediately turned their gaze to the source of the noise, and once again they were amazed by the ingenuity of Academy City.

It was the Komainu's talking.

"[First, we would like to congratulate you all for getting this far. More than a thousand warriors have tried reaching this far, but quite few are in the spot you are all in.]"

"[Second, I am here to present you with a choice.]"

"A choice?" Tsuchimikado repeated those words.

"[It is the choice to forfeit this third round or not. Since this round will only be accepting a total of 16 competitors, we will allow some of you to forfeit this round without being disqualified for the last round.]"

"So if we don't attend this one, we can still attend the last round afterwards." Aogami tried to calculate what the shrine guardians were talking about. 

"[You are right little one.]" It continued it's monotonous tone. "[So choose now. If you choose the path of destruction and bloodshed, take the right path, but if you want peace and trancquility, please don't mid to take the left.]"

The three looked over to the doors to the shrine. These three were expecting a single large, Japanese sliding door, but it wasn't there. Two western doors were placed in place of it.

The door to the left was painted white and was decorated with the embroidery of children smiling, dancing, playing musical instruments. The word peace was written in three languages: English, Japanese, and Chinese.

The door on the right was something else. It was black with red rims. It's doorknod was gold, but stained with some black substance. The picture of ancient soldiers from nearly every nation was painted with red and black ink on the door. And instead of three languages like the one on the left, it only had the word **戦****...war.**

"...Remember when I said I had a bad feeling about this?" Aogami was the first to break the silence.

"Quite well..." Kamijou responded with a hard to tell expression. He must also be wondering what's hidden behind that black door. Nothing good, that was absolute.

"No matter what's behind that black door...it's for you to find out Kami-yan, not us two." Tsuchimikado suddenly spoke up and pushed his sunglasses calmly. Kamijou was different, his eyes widened, and jaw dropped.

"What!?"

"You heard me. We won't be going in with you. Time to repay us for carrying your ass all over the place." Tsuchimikado waved his hand in a sign of farewell and walked towards the white door to the left. Aogami was a few steps behind him.

"You guys can't just-!" Kamijou was going to stop them, but ceased to do so. He looked at his two friends closely, and saw what was different about them. Since he was always seeing their fronts all this time, he didn't watch their backs. Aogami's and Tsuchimikado's back were filled with injuries and scars from past battles. It seemed amazing that they still acted like normal.

Tsuchimikado turned the knob and opened the door. Just before he went in, he turned his head to Kamijou and gave him a thumbs-up. Kamijou didn't know how to respond, he only looked intently at his friend until both of them entered and closed the door.

"Fukou da..." Kamijou scratched his head and mumbled a few words before walking up the steps to the entrance. "But I do owe those guys..."

**PART 4**

"Doesn't look that bad..." out of impulse, Kamijou gave his comment about the appearance inside.

From what the appearance of the door inquired, he thought that this will be some gruesome place where fake blood is splattered everywhere and chains hanging off ceilings. But actually it was very suddle.

The entire room was like a large Japanese style room with a high ceiling. Pillars the size of tree trunks were held on the east and west side, supporting the roof. The space in the center was left empty. This place seems to be the waiting room for those competing in this round.

After some thorough observation, he found out that there was the MC who announced the preliminary round and the morning announcement was standing there in the middle. She was wearing the same cheap suit as she always does, but it seems fairly clean and ironed.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kamijou Touma." She teasingly addressed him as the boy stepped into the empty space.

Kamijou didn't talk back. She wasn't a person intimate enough for him to speak to, and he feels a strange vibe coming from her that doesn't feel safe. It's just something about her smile. A smile that's trying to reveal everything, but is actually a facade of her true identity.

"Hi..." He finally said something he feels is appropriate enough at the moment.

"Don't be stiff. I won't bite...but I can't guarantee anything else." Her way of speaking would appeal to Aogami, but to Kamijou, it just make chills run down his spine. "The stone dogs must have already congratulated you...but I'll say it just again. Congratulations!"

"Thanks...I guess." Kamijou scratched his nose.

"Since we're all here, let's begin!" She clapped her hands twice very loudly. Due to the free space, the sound of her hands colliding traveled quite well.

Stomp! 

From behind each pillar, figures of people started to step in. Each of which carried a sense of strength and confidence. Kamijou swore he felt a cold sweat go down his cheek.

They're everyone he knew that was surprisingly strong.

"Stop!"

Clash! 

With another clap of her hands, a white cylinder fell on top of everyone, keeping them contained inside. Kamijou quickly reacted and tried to slam his fist into it. Only a stinging pain ran through his hand the same time he realized that this was cold-hard steel.

"Don't smash up the cylinders! They're are necessary for the next procedure! And no matter what happens, don't break anything!" Kamijou couldn't see the outside but the MCs voice could be heard. He retracted his fist next to his side and waited for what was to happen. In the meantime, he studied the containment he was in.

It was absolutely a cylinder shaped containment. There was enough room for him to raise his elbows, but not spread his arms. When he looked up, he saw that that this was air-tight because the top was completely sealed. Other than that, there were no buttons or screens within it.

A mechanical noise was heard out of a sudden.

Kamijou could feel his entire body slowly rotating. The floor beneath him was going in a circle, and slowly gaining momentum and speed as the time goes by. Each time he gets spun, the more he feels like a top. But currently, it's at the speed of a microwave. He was warned to not hit anything while he's inside, so he didn't clench his fist. Kamijou couldn't do anything.

His speed immediately varied that to an attraction in an amusement park. His eyes were replaced by swirly symbols and his vision was spinning around like his body. His open palm changed into a clenched fist so that he can maintain his balance. He really wishes that this would end soon.

Ting! 

And it did, along with the sound of a bell.

The cylinder was lifted and Kamijou fell on his knees. Kamijou spew out everything he ate since yesterday. The dizziness must have got to him.

"Oh Kamijou-san, you mustn't dirty the floor. We're quite low on human resources." The cheerful voice of the same MC rang through his ears. After his focus returned, Kamijou, with shaking knees, got back on his feet.

"Amazing! It suites you perfectly!" She said.

"Suit? What suites me?" Kamijou wondered. She didn't answer, she just pointed a mirror that appeared from thin air.

Kamijou walked there with a questioning look. He stood up straight and looked at his own reflection.

And he was in awe.

"That's me!"

it was logical that he was surprised.

Kamijou is wearing a sleeveless black gi. Brown sandals were worn loosely on his feet. A set prayer beads were around his neck, with a visible black Ten kanji on the center bead. What was supposed to be a black belt around his gi was replaced by a tightened rope used in monsteries. On the back of his gi, he has a red Ten kanji that appears to be glowing.

"Who is this guy?" Kamijou questioned how he looked like now.

"Oh, that was a changing room just now. The coordinators wants this round to be more flashier than the last rounds, so they got a set of martial arts clothes for everyone. This is also an enforcement of the rules regarding no weaponry...so that jacket of yours won't do."

Gulp!

Once again, the chances of him winning this thing just get's slimmer and slimmer.

Ting!

"Ah! The next one should be done!" She turned around to see one of the other cylinders lift up.

Blrrggh! 

And like Kamijou, this is yet another guy who threw up.

"Fuck! Next time that happens, I'll turn this piece-of-shit machine into a piece-of-shit tin can!" Accelerator stood up while cursing those who designed the clothe changing machine.

Kamijou opened his mouth agape when he sees the attire the number one is in.

Accelerator had a long, red headband, a white slightly torn karate gi with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders, completely bare feet, and a black belt. His belt has four kanji emblazoned upon it: kaze (風 wind), hayashi (林 woods), hi (火 fire) and yama (山 mountain); these four kanji make up the furinkazan.

"Accelerator..." Kamijou addressed him.

"What hero?" He grudged at Kamijou and gave an friendly greeting.

"...Nothing...forget about it..."

Ting!

The next cylinder was lifted up, the next figure was also seen. This one didn't vomit though.

"These contraptions from Academy City are hard to comprehend...good thing Princess Villian didn't come..." William Orville, AKA Aqua of the back, adjusted his clothes.

He wore blue boxing trunks with white trims and a torn white shirt under a blue tank top. He wore red boxing gloves and boxing shoes. All of his clothes emphasize his heavily built body.

Ting!

Blrrggh!

"William...how are you still able to stand after that?" Knight Leader held his mouth as he stood up.

He wore green cargo pants and a light yellow flak jacket. He also had glasses with no lens giving him a more intelligent look and his normally well-kept hair was turned into an exaggerated hairstyle consisting of a large forelock of blond hair. The glasses are not necessary for him to see, and appear to be purely cosmetic.

Ting!

The cylinders continue to be lifted, allowing the next competitor to show his or herself.

"Eiyaya...better not eat too much breakfast next time." Misaka Mikoto held her stomach as she grumbled in pain.

Miska wore a small, purple breastplate, supported with black straps that fasten to form a spider pattern on her back. She wore long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. Some of her chestnut colored bangs were tied with pink ribbons. She also wore Tae Kwon Do foot garments.

"Eek! What am I wearing!?" She screamed. She then looked up and saw Kamijou staring at her. "What!? Don't look at me like that!"

She turned bright red and hid herself behind a pillar nearby.

Ting!

Kamijou let his attention from Misaka to see who was next.

"I can't wear this! It'll really ruin my pride." It was no one else but the maid Kumokawa Maria.

Kumokawa wore the qipao, a Chinese dress imported over from Manchuria, yet popular among girls during the early 20th century. Her outfit is modified to allow a far wider range of movement than a normal qipao. She also wore white combat boots and blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose with her qipao. Her qipao is blue with golden accents. This looks really different from her maid attire, but fits her just the same.

Ting!

Ignoring the maids cries and complaints, he saw who was next to exit his or her cylinder.

It was Saflee Opendays.

She wore a green thong leotard and a Delta Red triangle insignia on either the right or left breast, a red beret, black combat boots, and red gauntlets. Her legs were sparsely decorated with green camouflage paint..

Ting!

Without even completely examining Saflee Opendays, someone new exited the cylindrical clothe changing machine.

"Ray Platinaburg is ready for his big debut!"

Ray Platinaburg had a prison uniform with dark blue stripes that reached his wrists and had two handcuffs linked with a long chain. Unlike most prisoners in this day, it's not orange. He's also wearing a pair a worn-out sneakers and bandages on his hand.

Kamijou looked at this man differently than the others.

He was the only one who Kamijou did not ever go up against, or even see in that matter, in this entire match. And that's not what really scared him. Not knowing the enemy was one thing, but Kamijou can feel that there's a dark emotion forming in his heart every time that Ray does a movement.

Ting! 

Kamijou left his attention to see who was next.

This one also felt a certain darkness ,but of different depth than that of Ray Platinaburg.

He wore dark colored sparring gloves and bright red karate gi with the sleeves ripped off, similar to Accelerator's. Although his gi seems to be in better shape than Accelerator's. His long blonde hair seems very recognizable.

Kakine Teitoku.

(Wait a minute...) Kamijou looked at Accelerator and Kakine. (These two guys are nearly wearing the same uniform. I'm not sure...but was this...)

Ting!

Ting!

Before he can think 'set-up', two people also suddenly appeared.

It was Saigou Ryouta and his superior, Takitsubo Ginjo

Saigou has some of the least amount of clothing of any of the competitor's who already changed, with his wardrobe consisting of simple red wrestling trunks with a gold belt, along with red and gold wristbands and red wrestling boots.

While Takitsubo Ginjo had an intimidating and overpowering appearance which consists of a very tall body shape, muscularity, bald head, eye patch, Muay Thai kickboxing trunks, hand and feet wraps/bandages, solid white eyes, and a scar across his chest.

Takitsubo Ginjo felt his head and rubbed it fiercely.

"Nooooo! My head! What happened to my skin-head! That fucking machine took all that was remaining of my hair! Gaaaaaaahhh!"

"Chief! Don't go mad yet!" Saigou, who only had his underwear left, tried to stop his boss from killing himself.

Ting! 

Kamijou left his attention from the comedic police officers to see who was next.

And who would have guessed, it was Cendrillon.

And as for her clothes, it made a very close resemblance to her former princess-like costume.

Her attire seems like it meant to be flamboyant as to stand out from the others. She wore a mask and the attire possibly aims for making her arm joints less constricted due to the exposed portions of her uniform around her elbows and shoulders.

Kamijou looks at her to make sure that it was sure that it wasn't the same clothes she wore before. But it seems like Cendrillon felt the boy's gaze and also looked at him.

"Hm?"

"Hm?"

Both shared a questioning look. They shared a moment of silence before Cendrillon blushed red like a tomato. And in very few seconds, she copied Misaka and went to hide behind a pillar.

"Eh?"

Kamijou ponders why Cendrillon acted like his middle-school friend. While he does that, Cendrillon keeps peeking from the pillar like a scared cat. She also looks like she's covering her body with her arms.

(What did I do this time?)

Ting!

Still with questions in his mind, the next one came in.

"..." Shokuhou Kinsei, with a robotic motion, stepped out. He wore a military style clothes which consisted of a dark green singlet, camouflage pants, combat boots, and a dog-tag around his neck. His shoulder-length hair was turned into a particularly tall flattop haircut.

For some reason, it really suites him.

Ting!

Mugino Shizuri was the next person who came in. She wore a specially designed Battle Suit for mid-range combat. The suit is remarkable in the sense that it resembles an ordinary business suit, though two weapons lurk within the accompanying gloves and boots.

She ignored everyone else and went to place her back against a pillar.

Soon afterwards, four people stepped out. They held not much of a significance, but Kamijou was still cautious of their actions.

That was the sixteenth person to get changed, all of which are in strange looking clothes. But all clothes look like it came from some capcom game Kamijou played once when Index suddenly picked it off from the ground.

"Wonderful! We're all suited up!" The sound of that MC caught Kamijou's attention once more. She must have something to see about the next round.

"You must be wondering why you're in the clothes you are in. Well, it's because..."

**PART 5**

"Welcome everyone to the third round: Battle tournament!" Haruno Keniichi raised his hands in the air to create an uproar from the crowd. And in response, they all roared in excitement. It seems that his charisma and ability to draw a large crowd's attention was second to none.

Haruno was standing on a 10 by 10 meter platform that was levitating above the lake. Since most aren't willing to swim to get close to him, all of them stayed at the viewer's seats that was placed on the edge of the lake. No one should try anyway. One could assume that the platform and the seats were more than 30 meters apart; which means that the lake should be about 70 meters wide. The lake was free from boats and life, possibly another attempt of Academy City to perfect this Sports day match.

"First, we would like to apologize for the inconvenience of some of the viewers. This location cannot accommodate more than 500 people, so only those with relation to the competitors or paid the VIP price to enter are able to enter the viewer's stands. But do not lose hearts, this will be broadcast live for all of you outside the area to see!" He was able to get another roar from the viewer's of 500 or so.

"And now to the match. As you all know, the second round was filled with Olympic games, but none was martial art related. All of that was for the purpose of setting up this event. The battle tournament!" He waved his mike holding hand in the air, and a hologram of the words third round were projected in mid-air.

"The rules, like most tournament matches, are to win every opponent you are assigned to until you reach the last battle. All 16 of them will be separated into two sections: A and B. Each section will have 4 pairs of fighters: pair 1, pair 3, pair 5, and pair 7. While section A will also consist of four pairs: pair 2, pair 4, pair 6, and pair 8."

A battle chart made like branches was made separating the hologram into two identical sides. Each side had one difference, on the left side, there was the letter A, and the right had the letter B. And on each branch, there was a number on it's end; the numbers ranged from 1-16, each being set in pairs of two.

"For those who do not know the basics of these type of tournaments, I'll be happy to explain. We will be following what is called the Single-elimination rule." He snapped his fingers and a detailed explanation was projected instead of the tournament chart.

This is what was said:

A single-elimination tournament, also called a knockout, cup or sudden death tournament, is a type of elimination tournament where the loser of each match or bracket is immediately eliminated from winning the championship or first prize in the event. A simple way to describe a single-elimination tournament is that the winner of each match moves on and the loser goes home.

Assuming two competitors per match, if there are _**2**_ competitors, there will be 1 round required, or if there are 6 rounds, there will be 8 competitors.

In the opening round, the odd number competitors will get a bye. Often, the number of participants in a single-elimination tournament is fixed as a power of two, so that nobody gets a bye. For example, the tennis Grand Slam singles championships are tournaments of 128 players. This ensures all competitors will face opponents who have previously played the same number of matches.

The full schedule of pairings across all rounds (the bracket) may be allocated before the start of the tournament, or each round may be allocated at the end of the preceding round. Each successive round halves the number of competitors remaining, assuming there are no byes.

"I hope that would have cleared any confusion that might have been caused in the crowd." Haruno started speaking in the microphone once again. "And now, we will like you to know the rules of each of the matches." He waved his hand, and a set of numbers and words appeared on the hologram above him.

"This will be a 15 minute battle per match. The competitor whose been taken down to the floor or is not in the battle area, or in another case the platform I'm standing on, will be considered as the loser. But in the case of both players unable to beat each other during the time-limit, we will receive votes from the viewers to see who would win."

"Now, for the violations. No player is allowed to carry sharp weapons or guns. Explosives are the same as guns so they are also prohibited. As for blunt weapons, they may only be allowed after the considerations of the schoolboard. Any amount of damage could be dealt to the opponent, but an attack that will cost the opponent their lives are strictly forbidden. Seeing that either of these rules are broken, the one who did so will be judged both by federal law and the Tokiwadai law enforcement committee."

"The scoring system this time will also differ from other rounds. Like you all know, the preliminary round scoring was given by defeating espers at various levels, the first and second round's scoring was determined by your victory and losses." Haruno made a small pause so that everyone could recall what had happened yesterday and this morning. It wasn't long before he started announcing again.

"This round is what I would like to call 'the game changer'. Why you ask? Well, if you lose against anyone in the last battle of this round, you will lose half of your points and your opponent will get half of that; which is one fourth of your original. And the score they will be taking it from isn't your individual score, but the total score of the group or school your representing."

..

..

…

..

Numerous gasping and chattering was heard in the crowd. They themselves never anticipated this to happen so sudden. If this is true, that means if two people who had 100 points were to fight till the last battle of this tournament, and one of them were to lose, the victor will have 50 points remaining while the other will have 125. The scoring sounded a bit cruel to some, but it did add the tension to to this already exciting event.

"Now without further ado, the tournament chart ladies and gentlemen!" Haruno pointed his finger into the air in an exaggerated matter. Just the, the picture in the hologram above him showed the same battle chart—but with names this time.

Set A

PAIR 1: Shirai Kuroko vs Cendrillon

PAIR 3: Kamijou Touma vs Saflee Opendays

PAIR 5: Mugino Shizuri vs Misaka Mikoto

PAIR 7: Kumokawa Maria vs Ray Platinaburg

Set B

PAIR 2: Shokuhou Kinsei vs Takitsubo Ginjo

PAIR 4: Knight Leader vs KakineTeitoku

PAIR 6: Rai Saito vs Saigou Ryouta

PAIR 8: Accelerator vs William Orville

Once again, more mumbling and constant murmuring came from the crowd of spectators over that reached 500. Questions are flung around violently between individuals. But only very few shouted out, so it was like a group of bees buzzing to Haruno.

**PART 6**

Tsuchimikado was at the spectators seats, and to him, it was much more louder than what Haruno is hearing. He didn't care to listen to all these people, but the quantity of people here was hard for him to ignore a few sentences. Even Aogami who was sitting next to him was making an uncomfortable look.

"Aogami," He called his blue-haired friend. "Do you think it was the right idea leaving Kami-yan with all these monsters? Not that I don't trust in his abilities, but heck, he's the only guy from our team attending. Almost every other team has two competitors from their own team attending the round."

"Don't ask me. I don't even want to know how this'll end. And I think we'll just be pummeled by those other guys in our condition." Aogami paused to breathe. "And Kami-yan's misfortune will probably interfere if we were to go in with him."

"Tch." The spy clicked his tongue as he saw the point his friend was trying to make.

"Tsuchimikado." Someone called the blonde from behind. Tsuchimikado in his sitting position swung his head to the back and saw who it was.

"Nee-chin?...and Necessarius? And Kami-yan's baby?"

Yes, it was the church of witch hunting. Tsuchimikado was injured, so he didn't notice that they were just sitting on the line behind him and Aogami.

Kanzaki was right behind his back, having a sleeping Sora in her arms. Kamijou might have thought right to place Kanzaki as Sora's babysitter. Because only her strength and motherliness could contain that little white-haired girl.

"Would you mind telling me who some of those people are? I feel like it's important to know." The black haired beauty questioned the spy.

"Strange. No everyone would ask such a trivial thing, but I guess I could tell you atleast who these people are...The ones coming now I mean."

He means the first two who are about to fight. Kanzaki looked at the hologram.

[Shirai Kuroko vs Cendrillon]

"Shirai Kuroko...and...Cendrillon?" She repeated the words she had just read.

"This will be fun to see." Tsuchimikado remarked. "I guess you haven't met either of them nee-chin. But I've met the one named Kuroko before, and I've searched through Cendrillon's files when she was part of the Hawaii Invasion Plan."

"So? Don't keep me waiting."

"Fine, fine, quit rushing me. Shirai Kuroko is a level 4 Teleporter and a student of Tokiwadai Middle School, as well as a member of Judgment. She can usually be found accompanying the third-ranked Level 5 esper Misaka Mikoto — her best friend, partner, and roommate. And for your information, she's 100% Yuri."

Kanzaki nodded in response, but she didn't quite understand what he meant in that last part though.

"While Cendrillon is a magician who used to be affliated with GREMLIN and is the first human magician from their group to be exposed in public. She uses her magic to transform the story of Cinderella into an attack spell by overwriting religious motifs into it using the symbolism of the dress she wears. And if your curious, she's like you nee-chin."

Kanzaki nodded once more at his explanation, and once again she is confused by his last sentence. She could never know that Cendrillon feels indebted to Kamijou for saving her. But Cendrillon is abit shy because when Kamijou reverted her back to her human form, he touched every part of her body(that was when she was a table of course).

"Look here they come!" The sharp voice of Agnese Sanctis called everyone's attention to the levitating platform.

There seems to be a walk way that connected to the shrine next to the lake which was made for competitors to walk from. And currently, they are all seeing two girls walking side by side towards the platform in the center of the lake.

One was Cendrillon.

She elegantly stepped up onto the walkway with that long leg of hers and imitated a princess walking into a ball. There was poise in every move she does.

Things like that can't be said to the girl walking next to her.

Shirai Kuroko looked more like she was trudging rather than walking. The reason was probably from the clothes she's currently wearing.

She wore a short-skirted sailor fuku with the collar popped and red bloomers underneath. She also woes red Converse-esque shoes, a red top under her uniform, red boxing gloves, a yellow bola tie, and a white headband. In a way, she seems involuntary to wear this uniform.

"And now!" Haruno raised his voice. "Let me gladly invite Shirai Kuroko and Cendrillon to the ring!"

A thunderous erupted from the crowd. Everyone wailed, shouted, and even screamed both of the girl's names. But the distance seems to far for them to hear clearly.

Both girls went to the center of the platform and faced each other. The atmosphere was nowhere near peaceful. Haruno, knowing his duty, jumped into a raft next to the platform and rode it a few meters away. If his experience is right, this battle will affect the entire platform—better be safe than sorry.

He saw that this distance was perfect and rasied his right hand in the air in a sign of beginning.

"Now...without further ado...Fight!"

**PART 6**

The signal to begin was made several minutes ago, but the two girls who were supposed to fight aren't engaged in battle yet. Both of them did nothing but circling the 10 by 10 platform in a clockwise motion. Their eyes never left each other as they completed another full round. All that they did were examining each other.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" Shirai was the first to break the awkward silence by blurting out a question.

"..." Cendrillon did not respond. She only gave the Judgement member a bewitching smile.

"I'll consider that as a yes." Shirai continued despite the fact the other did not give her an answer. "So I'm guessing you had illegal entry in here? Because there is no school, nor organiztion you're representing, even the name of your group does not represent anything. So the only conclusion possible is you aren't supposed to be 'here'."

"..."

"Still not talking? Fine by me." Shirai snarled. "I assume that even if you aren't a member of this city, but managed to enter this far through the Tokiwadai sports day, must mean that you must have some type of absurd skill. I hope it's not some story like you're the only kid in your block who had a strange ability and got ignored."

"..."

"You should seriously stop that annoying formal smile; it's creeping me out. That's the second annoying thing. Good for you that the number one spot is currently being used by an abominable ape known as Kamijou Touma."

"...um."

"...You just flinched didn't you?"

"...No."

"You're even speaking now. So I guess your affiliated to that human trash. Seriously, how many girls could that guy consume? I should look through the rules of Academy City and see whether he's breaking some rules concerning polygamy or something..."

"Don't bad-mouth Kamijou-sama! He's not someone as evil as you can say. Sure, the first time we met we fought each other with our lives on the line, and I almost killed him. But despite all that, he saved my life when I was made into a table. So if you're gonna talk like that about Kamijou-sama, I would have no choice but to crush you till it's carved in your genes!"

**PART 7**

"Achoo!"

"Caught a flu hero?" Accelerator asked Kamijou. He seems to be scratching his nose from that sneezing.

"Nothing really...I guess someone's talking behind my back."

"Like I care." He grumbled, as of his usual manner. "One more thing, that Cendrillon chick, what really happened between you two? I remember us ganging up to beat just her and ending everything with crashing a oil-truck into her. How in the world did you get her to become a kitten?"

"You see..." He scratched his face. Kamijou felt like it wasn't right telling the details of what did happen in Baggage City.

It's hard to say that when he tried to save her, he ended up groping her entire body(he was unconscious of that fact because all he touched was a hard table with human skin color). He got a hard slap and the heel of a glass slipper the moment she regained her form. But she soon took care of that wound and never left his side until he got on the plane back to Academy City.

…

…

The rest of the minor details should better be kept secret to the number one esper.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." A plain answer, and probably a plain lie, but that's the best words he could say at the moment.

"Alright...whatever." Dissing Kamijou off, Accelerator went to the stands where he could be able to see Cendrillon and Shirai Kuroko fight. Kamijou cleared his nose first before slowly following him with unsteady steps.

**PART 8**

"Huhuhuhuh..." With a monotonous laugh, Shirai Kuroko sent an intimidating gaze to Cendrillon. "If you will really stick to that barbarian so much...looks like I would have to dissect you with my fingers."

"..." Cendrillon went back to her silent self and swept the floor with her left foot. The heel attached to her glass slipper created a spark due to the friction, even though the floor was made of hard wood.

The air was filled with pure killing intent.

The ex-GREMLIN magician looked down at her hands and feet as if the check whether she could move properly even with these new clothes. Her magic is effected by the clothes she wears which represents Cinderella in the Fairy tale. These clothes may share some resemblance to her old one, but her powers should be decreased to some extent.

However, she did not seem panicked at all.

"Old lady of the pumpkin carriage," she said in French, as if singing. Her pure voice sounded

like that of a fairy tale princess. "Please give me the test of the glass slippers. Please give me the

strict and cruel test of the glass slippers that dropped my selfish and dishonest mother and sisters

to the bottom of the pit of despair."

Immediately afterwards, a supernatural phenomenon occurred.

"Arrrggh!" The first thing he noticed was an unpleasant noise, like cracks running through glass. Followed by a numerous amount of pain through her toes. She quickly held her shoes as she suppresses the painful cries entrapped in her throat.

Without knowing why, Shirai's toes got snapped. No reason, no cause, only an effect was left after that weird French chant Cendrillon. Shirai couldn't rationalize what had happened just now. Nothing came to mind.

It was supposed to be like that. Out of the allies of Kamijou in Academy City, very few is aware of the existence, and half of those people have some affiliation with the magic side. There were some facts that were certain though.

That girl was a magician.

She was from GREMLIN.

The girl who had named herself Cendrillon wielded the laws of a different world.

She was one of the those who had sent out Radiosonde Castle for their own personal objective.

Shirai's breath caught in her throat. Shiraican be described as a "girl living in the future". She is used to the world 30 years from now portrayed by Academy City and is thus ignorant to the customs that present-day Japan still practice, like the "love umbrella". So the explanation of magic never crossed her mind once.

"Warning."

Cendrillon was speaking toward Shirai, but the girl wasn't paying much attention because of the overwhelming pain.

"This spell allows only my foot size, 22.5 cm. If your feet are smaller, the areas between the

bones are forcibly widened and if your feet are larger, your toes are severed."

"…Spell? Are you crazy or something? This is Academy City...there's no room for such fiction nonsense..." Shirai spat as she tried her best to stand back up. "...Now you've got me heated up."

"...I see...then it's time to take this up a knotch." Cendrillon responded coldly and only flinched for a matter of seconds when Shirai was able to stand with both toes severed. Cendrillon held her frilled skirt and swirled in a semi-circle.

"I thank you for this lovely dance with the prince. I thank you for the glittering dress and glass

slippers. These lovely clothes have turned this timid girl into an elegant and perfect princess for a

night." The french chanting began once more.

"Hah! The same trick won't work twice. I already lost my toes!" Shirai teleported in front of Cendrillon and pulled back her clench her left fist and was ready to strike Cendrillon in the face. But the girl who was about to be attacked just smiled.

Crack!

The not so amusing noise was heard once again. Shirai's clenched left fist was released and turned into an open palm. She fell to the floor and held her right foot. This time, instead of her toe, the tendon near her right heel was cut. This time, she was confident that it was a physical attack.

Crash!

Cendrillon suddenly appeared in thin air and slammed her knee in Shirai's abdomen. Air escaping her lungs, Shirai was sent flying through the air.

Cendrillon anticipated this and went ahead of the girl and did a standing kick while Shirai was still in mid-air. The body of the middle-schooler was sent back at the direction she was first kicked. This time she rolled on the floor several times before using her fingernails to stop herself from falling off the platform.

Shirai realized that the enemy could now move at high speeds, so she quickly teleported herself when she could feel Cendrillon closing in.

Shirai appeared again on the other side of the platform and Cendrillon now occupies the position Shirai was just in. If the teleporter was a second slower, she would've been pinned to the wooden floor with that glass heel.

The battle was still raging on.

Cendrillon swirled like a top and came crashing at Shirai with an array of swinging attacks and sharp blows. The younger one could do nothing but Teleport herself to safety each time Cendrillon comes close. Only few scars was made on Shirai's skin.

Shirai tried to teleport in and gave a uppercut right in the chin for Cendrillon, sending her flying up into the air, but Cendrillon swirled in the air and locked her legs around Shirai's neck in attempt to break it. Shirai made a lst minute escape by teleporting when she could the pressure increasing around the nape of her neck.

"Don't try to escape. I transformed the story of Cinderella into an attack spell by overwriting religious motifs into it using the symbolism of the dress I wear. I could move at high speeds fast enough to casually avoid a cluster bomb dropped near me." With that spoken, she sent another horizontal kick towards the face of the girl who was her opponent.

"Fu!" Shirai breathed a sigh as the glass slipper just went passed her nose once again. She quickly teleported three more times and reached the edge of the platform before she could get a good distance away from Cendrillon. Cendrillon herself seems to have stopped her storm of attacks and now is standing elegantly at the center of the platform with a confident smirk on her face.

"Pant! Pant! Pant!" Shirai took in some long breaths as she finded hard to just stand. Standing was nearly unbearable as both her toes and tendons are severed. Her white sailor uniform that the committee forced her to wear was dirtied and dyed read at certain points. Her form was completely like a dead body. Unlike Cendrillon who was literally unscathed.

(I can't make a move. Even if I have my teleportation, she still has the upperhand by her extraordinary reflexes. Unlike other people, who use reflexes for defense and to retreat, this person can even use his reflexes to attack and counter. So surprise attacks or feints won't work with her.)

Shirai sees that her opponent isn't doing anything and decides to examine her further.

(She's standing still...typical. The rules here really appeal to her. The time limit allows her to pummel me and corner me so that I could not make a proper strategy. Not only that, the limited area is better for her because just with her speed, it's not much different than my teleportation. There's no need to mention her crippling my lower body so that my movements and attacks are limited...)

The more she thinks, the more hopeless this looks. No matter how many scenarios come to mind, she can only see the conclusion in which the time finishes and she will be voted out because Cendrillon's attacks are more outstanding.

As a matter of fact, this duel should have already been decided before it even started.

Shirai Kuroko was a pure member of the Science Side and had no knowledge of the Magic side. If she held any information at all about it, she might have devised a plan to counter this hopeless mess.

"You've done well holding off despite that condition." Cendrillon spoke coldly. "Most people would've have grumbled in pain and begged for their lives...but the game end's here. I don't plan to last any longer with these shenanigans. Winning by default doesn't sound pleasant enough...so I give you 15 seconds to comply."

A time limit was now given before Shirai will be sent to her doom. She now has to think on how to win within those seconds.

But what.

She quickly looks through the hints that have already been given to her in this entire battle.

Using her foot size of 22.5 cm, any feet smaller than hers will have their bones forcibly widened and if any feet are larger, toes would be severed.

Cendrillon grants the ability to move quickly based on the concept of the pumpkin carriage that brought Cinderella to the castle.

She knows the basic martial arts and movements able to counter almost every basic attack.

She said her power came from...

(That's it!) Shirai quickly got something in mind and snapped her fingers.

"You seem satisfied with something." Cendrillon gave her remark.

Shirai didn't answer, but instead smirked. She took out the headband and untied her pigtails; her auburn hair fluttered in the winter air. She teid the red headband and the green hairbands around her left fist.

"...This will end everything Cendrillon." She said.

"Then come." Cendrillon raised one leg in a signal of attack. Shirai only scoffed at that action.

Shirai saw that as a taunt and abruptly appeared infront of Cendrillon in point-blank range. That left fist preparing to send a hard blow. But Cendrillon was still faster and used her already prepared leg to kick Shirai. She could feel a few ribs cracking beneath her glass slipper.

SmacK!

Unlike before, Shirai held onto that leg with both arms and refused to be sent flying. But Shirai seems to placing all her power in this action.

"Hey..." She spoke dryly. "You said your clothes grant you that power right ?"

Cendrillon had cold sweat run down her cheek. She tried to pull back her leg, but it was being tied ay the red headband to Shirai's hand. Shirai then placed one her hands on Cendrillon's blue attire.

"Then these clothes should go!" She shouted as she used her teleportation with Cendrillon's clothes.

And just like that,

Cendrillon was only left with her lingerie.

"Kyah!" With a cute shriek, she shrank to her knees and wrapped herself with her arms as best as she can. She no longer kept the composure of the stronger one as she had before. She now was a mere normal girl with very low battle capability.

Rooooooarrrr!

The male parts of the spectators more than 500 meters away made a sudden, simultaneous thunderous cheer. It was so loud, both Shirai could hear it clearly from this far distance.

"Now that the obstacles are done...it's time for the real party." Shirai said in a low tone. A dark aura surrounding her entire body. It was as if a dark demon was coming out of the abyss. "Maybe I'll do 'that' to you. Yeah 'that' would work!"

Cendrillon swore that Shirai's teeth grew sharper and her hair fluttered by her killing intent. The Cinderella girl trembled as she could feel the hostility in the air. Tears and sweat ran down her shaking face. She swore that 'that' Shirai was talking about is nothing close to ordinary—or not regretful. With that in mind, only few words escaped her mouth.

"...Forgive me."

**PART 9**

"Accelerator...are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kamijou Touma asked the one standing next to him frightfully.

"I am seeing it...but what the fuck is it? Some H-rate stuff?" Accelerator himself is making a perplexed face he normally doesn't have.

Kamijou Touma turned to ask other people to see their reaction. On the opposite side of Accelerator. He sees Misaka Mikoto hiding her face behind her hands. Kamijou doesn't know what she's thinking, but it should be along the lines of:

(Kuroko you idiot! Don't do stuff you normally do to me on a regular basis and make it worse so that it becomes lethal! What if people find out you do that to people around you too!? Arrrggh! I can see my social standing fall right now!...Is HE looking? No! He's looking this way! Not with those eyes!...Noooooooooooooooooo!)

Little does she know, he's not thinking anything along those lines at all. He just squinted his eyes at her a bit before trying to find two other people. These two are supposed to go up next.

Takitsubo Ginjo vs Shokuhou Kinsei

Personally, he doesn't know any of these two. He might have a clue if he were asked these names 3 years ago, but after his mind-swipe, he has a very vague clue on who these people are. The only clear info he;s got should be that these two are incredibly strong.

But neither Takitsubo Ginjo nor Shokuhou Kinsei were present at the bridge connecting to the platform where Cendrillon was still being crushed by Shirai. The battle will end soon with Shirai's overwhelming victory. Kamijou waited for a couple of minutes to see what will happen—but they never showed up.

The signal was soon given that Shirai has won this first round.

So he must soon be announcing the next competitors of the upcoming round. But what Haruno said shocked him greatly.

"Sorry to inform you this ladies and gentlemen, but these two of the next round had forfeited and will not be attending this next match. For those who were waiting these two to fight, we ask for your sincere apology."

Forfeit?

Those strong people had a reason to forfeit at the same time. If they were on different terms, this will be plausible, but these two are on the same plain of power, there was no chance of one of them quitting the fight, there was no need to say both of them forfeiting at the same time.

If that was his only problem.

If either Kakine or Knight Leader win the 4th round, they will have a one-way-ticket to the last round of this tournament. For some reason, Kamijou is placing his money on the number 2 of this city.

"Oi! Hero, aren't you supposed to be going up?" Accelerator called Kamijou back from his deep thoughts and pointed the bridge where Saflee Opendays was already waiting for. He ran his hand through his dark hair as he walked towards the bridge.

At his arrival, Saflee greeted him friendly.

"Yo,Touma. How ya doin?"

"Not good, but nothing out of the ordinary." He said cynically. "So should we get this going?"

"Of course!" She grinned wildly while smacking one of her fist on her open palm. "But won't you flop on the floor like the last time we met?"

"That should be the fake Kamijou Touma. I'm confident I can last longer than 10 seconds. But longer than that...can't say."

"Not arrogant, yet hiding a scent of power...this is really interesting."

Those two look at each other with their strong gazes, but they have a different definition of strong. These two strode pridefully on the wooden bridge.

"Now everyone, for our 3rd match! Weak ones hero, Kamijou Touma, and Mysterious Combatant, Saflee Opendays!" Haruno raised the hopes of the spectators by using an exaggerating way of speaking.

**Another one done people. Like always, pls R&R. I would like to try making a fan-art of Cendrillon and Kamijou Touma, with Touma trying to put a glass slipper on her, but I'll sure be stuck with the body structure like I usually do. So I better quit. Please continue to read. **


	20. Chapter 19: Best of worst

**Here comes another chapter. Please enjoy! Oh right! PLease support A****nother Electro master by LT. Antares and the Next Chapter by justinketch98. They seem very promising.**

**PART 1**

A maelstrom of cheers and applause could be heard from far away. Both figures walking on the bridge towards the platform seems to be unfazed by it though. Their sharp gazes gazes seem to be unbreakable by anything. The only that could stop their strong determination should be the apocalypse itself.

Safllee Opendays was walking on the right, strong and mighty. Her footsteps are of those who had walked this earth for many decades. Her golden blonde hair glistened as it was swaying in the winter air. No one would dare say heer outfit today would look ridiculous.

As for Kamijou Touma,

His footsteps seem to lack as much determination as the one on his left, but it still holds a mighty presence to some extent. His expression was not different from how he normally looks—only his gaze seems to have a different light than it normally does. As if he was about to crush something completely.

In general, these two seem impregnable.

Which is ironic in this city since these two would be considered the powerless.

Kamijou and Safllee looked at each other simultaneously as if clock-work, and examined each other. One was an experienced fighter, while the other, a strong but weak highschool student.

"Not too late to throw in the towel." Saflee gave her opening satement. "No offense, but I think you're the most easiest to take down out of all the people in that whacked shrine."

In a way, she doesn't know what she's talking about. Kamijou may be portrayed as weak to most people, but he has actually beaten about half of the guys in there.

For instance, Misaka Mikoto could not even land a clear hit on him; not even once. Until this day she has yet beaten him in an all-out battle(A reason maybe because he always runs away when she involuntary puts him in what he calls railgun catch).

He may have not properly defeated Cendrillon, but he sure could go at it with her on even grounds if he were learn some type of martial art properly(but that won't happen anytime soon because Kamijou is busy feeding Index while Cendrillon, as she isnow his ally, will probably loseon purpose).

Mugino Shizuri may also be added to this category, but is not certain that he will gain victory a second time. Unlike the basketball match where he negates all her attacks properly and disgards her electromagnetic arm.

The best example should be Accelerator. Not only is he the number one of Academy City, a city full of espers and intriguing fighters, he is also one of the two people in the entire world who could awaken and have the power that can be varied to an artificial angel.

The only one there who Kamijou has fought and was unable to gain victory should be Shokuhou Kinsei. Since the Calvary match, Kamijou found no solution in countering his energy roulette. His hand will not work either because his power allows his body to be medium to transfer and transform energy into a lethal weapon. To put it in short: he is EXTREMELY hard to deal with.

Kamijou shook his head a bit before responding to her.

"I may not be the strongest in there, heck, I might even be the weakest...but that is not what's important. What's important is that I have the tenacity to push forward and wish to win everyone. And no one can tell me otherwise."

"...Such resolution." She whispered that to herself. "What reason pushes you go this far anyway? If there wasn't that prize money for grabs, I would've already gave up half way through."

That was absolutely a lie. No way a person as tough and strong-willed as Saflee would ever give in half-way through. She had only said that to test kamijou's confidence and see whether or not his conscience will waver or not. But instead he answered.

"For credits so that I won't repeat a year."

"...Come again."

"I came here to gain credits so that I won't flunk this year and end up being the only repeat of my entire class."

"You've got to joking." She scoffed.

"Well, there was also a friends request to enter and help out, but I think they can take care of themselves...anyways, education is supposed to be the most important thing a highschool student should be thinking about right?"

"True. But you're saying that while attending a match where the strongest of the strong are here to massacre each other. No matter how you look at it, this isn't what a normal highschool student would do."

"For your information, I quit being norm since the day I woke up in the hospital and lost my memories." Kamijou says it without much care. He used to talk about his memory loss with an uncomfortable air around him, but after it being revealed by Fiamma, he now does not put much thought to it. "And for your information, I don't think you're that normal either."

"Hey, I think I'm pretty normal compared to the messed up minds in there."

"...Er..." He couldn't really deny that even if she's talking about his comrades. There are people ranging from a white haired psychopath, who is also a lolicon and sadist, till yanderes with a bad eye and arm.

"I have a feeling we should talk about this sometime later." Kamijou suggested as he brushed through his hair once again. As he said that, they were already inches away from the platform.

Just then, Haruno had already started announcing once again.

"Here you go people! Kamijou Touma and Safllee Opendays!"

The sound from the audience got amplified a dozen times more than it was before. If Kamijou or Saflee were any closer to the spectators seats, they should be deafened by the loud noises.

It was really no surprise that these two would be the viewer's favorites. Not because they were strong, but because of how they were able to come this far through other means than talent. In other words, they are the underdogs of this entire sports day event. And these two had their own unique traits that gained appeal from the others.

Step!

Both took their positions on each half of the platform. Saflee was leisurely crossing her arms and stood sideways before Kamijou. While the boy took a boxing stance without footwork, and only his right fist was clenched.

(Bring it.) Saflee thought. (This stance looks as if I'm full of openings, so feel free to be the first idiot to get counter-attacked. Even if the one I beat up back in Baggage City was a fake, it should have been based on the real ones battle capabilities. That means a sharp blow to the occipital lobe should end it beautifully.)

Saflee tapped the floor with her heel a few times and heard a hollow sound from beneath. That means there's nothing below the floor but the lake.

(The floor is literally made of wood? Good then. If this was concrete or reinforced steel, a single throw could take out all of someone's organs. That should be more dangerous than some idiot with a knife or a gun.)

This also means that using submission moves won't be as effective as she had hoped. Because if Kamijou were to be slammed to the floor, he would sustain very low damage, or go through the floor and dismiss the flow of battle.

Other than that, Saflee also looked closely at how Kamijou was standing. It may look like he's used to battles, but in a professional's perspective like Saflee, Kamijou looks like a disciple level martial artist.

First, his footing is too much focused to his back heel, he maybe planning to use it for acceleration.

Second, obviously exposing your right fist as your weapon of choice clearly means that you will use that hand; Safllee can, with pleasure, anticipate a right hook.

Third, he's placing too much stress in his shoulders so that he won't sustain much damage once hit. But he's applying it wrongly. He's using the defense of Karate users where one must place their thighs together and elbows next to their bodies. But Kamijou is separating his elbow from his body and only straining his shoulders.

And lastly, he's placing too much focus to Saflee's temple. His eyes are clearly looking at it. Saflee can plan to have the right hook that he may have been preparing to land right there. So she acts as if she is not protecting her head at all.

She is truly a professional.

(This battle is in the bag...problem is: how'd he survive this far with this much of an amateur level of fighting skills?)

"Now since we're all ready..." he coughed slightly before raising his hand into the air. "Let's get ready to rumbleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kamijou wasted no time at all and placed force in his back heel and pushed himself forward like a bullet. He used the force he gained from the floor to increase his speed to Saflee. The distance between them was shortened to nearly 0 in a matter of seconds.

Kamijou hurled his body back and swung his right hand in a hook to Saflee's temple...like she expected.

(This guy is too predictable.)

Saflee bent her back backwards at a 45 degree angle and easily avoided Kamijou's hook. Then she used her long legs to swipe Kamijou's legs. With no training in his lower boy, Kamijou's legs flew in the air.

Gaining the opportunity she wanted, she swung her head back and slammed her knee at the boy who was still airborne from her leg swipe. He should be flying a few meters away by now.

But he didn't.

Kamijou held her knee as it was coming in, and tried his best to plant his feet on the wooden floor. He changed from holding the knee with two hands, to using only his right hand. With one free hand, he used it to send a clear uppercut to Saflee's lower jaw.

Her head was swung to the back once again, this time at a more ferocious speed. Kamijou's grip at her knee was loosened, Saflee immediately retracted it and took a step back.

Kamijou followed her right away and closed the distance once again. He pulled his right hand back and clenched it into a fist.

But Saflee was faster.

She gained back her balance and sent a quick jab to the boy's face. It was a soft hit, but it disrupted his attack and slowed down his right hand. But since it didn't stop completely, his right hand was still going towards her. Saflee now just ducked to avoid the slow fist and hammered many fists into Kamijou's upper body.

With a cry of pain, Kamijou lifted both hands above his head and held them together. He then dropped it down to the woman who was hammering his torso and abdomen. It was unavoidable from her position, so she received it completely with the back of her head.

Her head immediately slammed into the hard floor. The taste of blood and wood got inside her mouth. But she doesn't have the time to think of that just yet. She quickly rolled to her left. Saflee luckily avoided Kamijou's foot that was aimed for her head.

Stomp!

Kamijou's foot had now double it's original strength due to him wearing thick-soled sandals, so his foot crumbled the floor he had just stomped on.

Saflee didn't roll for long. She applied force to her hands and lifted her legs into the air. From her hand-stand position, she pulled back both legs and kicked them hard to Kamijou's chins.

Bang! With the stiff sound, Kamijou staggered to the back but stil lable to maintain his balance and hold his chin with his left hand.

Saflee thought best to keep the distance and keep her defense. So she's using her time to reexamine the boy she underestimated.

(His moves maybe rough...but it's still quite impressive to be able to hold back my knee back there...and his counter back there was very decisive...)

Saflee adjusted her posture and wiped the wood chips stuck to her lips. But it seems that the rusty taste of blood won't escape her mouth so easily.

"Looks like a straight forward method won't work." Saflee's got caught by Kamijou's single sentence. "So, let's try this!"

The moment Kamijou shouted this, Saflee's attention was diverted onto Kamijou's words.

But at this moment,

While she was distracted, Kamijou charged in at Saflee. So this was his plan.

"!"

Completely shocked, Saflee sent a right jab towards the charging figure of Kamijou Touma, but it was too late. Almost sticking to Saflee, Kamijou twisted his abdomen and swung his arm with all his weight. However, he was not using his fists to punch like an ordinary fighter, but an elbow at Saflee's chest. This hit that was infused with all of a person's weight could break ribs and pierce through a heart. It was a complete killer blow.

And Saflee Opendays.

Facing this hammer-like blow that was about to hit her unguarded chest, she decided to make a simultaneous strike with a hook to Kamijou's left cheek and a knee at his waist. This counter may not hurt him that much, but atleast Kamijou would slow his speed down to lessen the speed of his elbow.

BAM!

What rang out wasn't the sound of a fist or knee hitting Kamijou's body, but the impact of an elbow.

"Eh?"

Puzzled, Saflee inadvertantly opened her mouth.

Kamijou wasn't afraid at all. He didn't turn his head away, he wasn't stiff. he stared at the enemy straight in the face and slammed the hammer-like elbow straight into the enemy's face.

Saflee fell backwards by the impact and fell on her back. Being the professional she is, Saflee quickly pushed the floor with her right elbow, and bounced back up. She abruptly thought of a way to continue the battle flow back to her appeal.

"Don't try and think about it..."

Kamijou closed the distance between the two and slammed another fist at Saflee's guard. The woman was shaken, but strengthened her lower body just in time to resist the impact.

BAM! Kamijou let out a stomp underneath her foot. But this isn't the sole landing on the

floor.

But the foot.

Saflee's foot got stamped on by Kamijou Touma. The loud stomping sound was actually

a cheap blow.

"Ka...AHHH!"

Saflee feels that her foot got nailed and inadvertently tries to back off, but her foot got held,

and she can't move. Saflee's body sways, unable to do anything, and her eyes look down at the

foot that got stomped on.

But this is a fatal mistake.

The moment Saflee looked down, Kamijou smashes his head down from the blind spot

above, and the hard forehead slams onto Saflee's undefended skullcap.

GONG! With the sound of this intense hit, Saflee's feet lose balance. It's like she got hit by

some concrete block or some glass ashtray.

But Kamijou doesn't step.

Kamijou's right hand starts to move. Saflee can roughly see Kamijou's right hand

take a large swing at her hand. In boxing terms, it's a hook. The sure-kill boxing technique moves

in a horizontal manner as it's aimed at Saflee's temple.

With her foot stepped on, Saflee couldn't back away, and her dazed brain can't see the attack

clearly and dodge. Thus, she can only just her hand to block the side of her head.

Shu! The punch missed.

(...?)

This less-than-a-second blank causes Saflee to be stunned. Both of them are so close that their

noses can touch each others, so there's really no need to swing a missed punch. Why didn't

Kamijou's fist hit in such a distance?

It's not that he didn't hit, but he deliberately missed.

Saflee got the answer in less than a second. Kamijou's punch passes the side of Saflee's head and is aimed at the back of her head. It's as if his hook is aimed at hugging the neck.

The back of the head.

Even if it's karate or boxing, it's illegal to hit here as there may be aftershocks.

BOOM! A huge impact.

"Gy...aa, a!?"

This hit causes all the strength in Saflee's body to vanish as her body tumbles down. The 2nd

punch that Kamijou sent out fizzes past her head from above.

But Saflee is unable to make use of this chance.

Because of these savage illegal attacks, Saflee couldn't take it and collapses onto the floor. Her

wrists are moving irregularly. Her brain loses balance, not knowing where to stand towards. The

moment the strength in her abdomen relaxes, something seems like it will flow out from her

stomach.

If she compares the man with a satellite dish on his back and the Kihara girl's attacks to slamming the entire body onto a huge metal plate, Kamijou's attacks are like the nails that are smashed into the main 'vital spots' on the skeleton.

Front back left right up down far near. Though she's facing Kamijou, Saflee feels that she's

being stared at by numerous people around him.

"I've got to thank a friend who taught me these techniques."

Looking down at Saflee, Kamijou spoke.

There was an uncomfortable difference between Kamijou and Saflee.

Kamijou should have the fighting abilities equivalent to that of a street thug, but he actually was able to close all the openings that could possibly be made by every amateur.

It was as though he was an expert that has been through many battlefields and gotten stronger every time he survived a life-threatening battle.

"...uu, ahh...tsu!"

Saflee frantically tries to get even.

Even though she's forcing herself to even move her fingers, she's still trying to stand up.

"It's useless. Because of how the human body is constructed, there are some parts that

can't be strengthened no matter how much training you make. For more information, please read

the Kaitai Shinsho."

In other words, those are vital spots.

"AIDS can't be healed through willpower, the Ebola virus won't be healed through

patience, everyone knows that, right? It's the same logic, right now, you can't stand up, it's not a

mental issue but an anatomical issue."

Saflee spat a drop on the floor and glared up to Kamijou's face.

"Ugh...the way you talk sounds different...and those moves aren't official tactics right?"

"Good guess." Kamijou smiled. "A friend that I told about used to pummel me like this and gave that annoying speech. I may have gotten used to that habit of his and used some myself."

"So...you have friends who use cheap tricks?"

Cheap blows.

Even though numerous people in the past have confirmed its effectiveness, the destructiveness is

too powerful that most people abstain from using it out of consciousness. However, these have

become Tsuchimikado Motoharu's favourite weapons.

And currently, Kamijou is using it against an enemy who his right hand will have no effect on.

As all sanely reasons are concerned, there was no thought of Kamijou even wanting to use such vulgar and dirty fighting techniques. But the situation held no time to have such meaningless thoughts.

Even if he's criticized as being despicable and dirty after this, Kamijou won't even frown.

Tsuchimikado and Kamijou fights on the battlefield with their lives on the line.

To all members of the Delta force, defeat will mean that everything they promised their lives protecting will be lost.

Two shadows of boys could be seen overlapping Kamijou. Both of which are taller than him and wearing a childish smirk. But one had blue hair and piercings, while the other had blonde hair and blue sunglasses.

"...-u"

Saflee looks up at this strong opponent who's looking down at her.

But Kamijou shows a gentle smile that shouldn't be used in this situation at Saflee.

No matter what reason Kamijou is making that smile right now, Saflee only sees it as proof of weakness. She could feel her fists throbbing and her heart racing. The bloodthirst she had been bottling up this whole morning is ready to pop out any second.

(Da, damn it...!)

Saflee glares at Kamijou's face as the count for her defeat was already starting. She grits her teeth and tries to get up. However, her wrist trembles as she moves, and she can't support her own weight.

Also, there's a mistaken feeling that if she uses too much force, blood will be lost from her weight.

Even so, she still has to stand up.

She has to!

(...Come on you piece-of-trash arms—move!)

Saflee grits her teeth, forcing her muscles that are like cut wires and aren't following orders.

The fingers grab the floor, gradually increasing in power.

(LET THIS EXHILIRATION LAST FOR A LITTLE LONGER!)

A cracking sound can be heard within Saflee's body.

But she doesn't mind. Besides, her body doesn't feel too much pain now.

She crouches down, barely forcing her upper body up.

"Want to continue?" Kamijou asked the woman who is gradually coming to her feet.

Saflee's eyes are glaring at the highschool boy who's looking down at her.

"Let's end this Touma...and let's get some of that tempura you Japanese are so proud of. It should leave a good after-taste."

Saflee spoke nonchalantly as the countdown stopped at 9. She may have been hammered with many attacks, but she still views Kamijou as a formidable rival instead of a detestable enemy. Kamijou doesn't see her as any of that, but he still fights her as a friend.

"Wo...WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

!"

Just like that, Saflee Opendays roared as she ran forward.

Just this action alone makes Saflee's muscles, bones, organs and blood vessels cry out in agony.

In this narrow distance between them, Kamijou and Saflee are calcuting their attack ranges. In Saflee's case, she has the advantage of her longer legs and superior lower body stremgth, but Kamijou himself should have some stalling tactics that will exhaust her. But he doesn't seem like he's going to use them though.

He must beat the enemy. He must beat the enemy at this moment.

Right now, the smile disappears off Kamijou's face as though he's being respectful to the

enemy. His arms get into a boxing pose, swaying about slightly and looking like he's going

to go all out. For a battle between an expert and an amateur, this may be too reckless, too merciless,

but Saflee smiles. To Saflee, it means that Kamijou's willing to go all out.

Saflee clenches her limp fists and silently raise them.

A second of blank.

Kamijou and Saflee's fists tap each other.

At that moment, the fight restarts.

BAM! Kamijou immediately dashes up at Saflee.

This time, Saflee takes a step back, and so didn't get her foot stepped on.

But the momentum Kamijou has when charging hasn't changed.

In such a short distance, where the noses can touch each other, Kamijou swings his fist.

The right hook takes a huge semicircle—it looks ordinary, but it's another attack to the back of

the head!

"...!"

But Saflee immediately brings her left hand to the back of her head to protect it. If the brain

that maintains the balance gets hit, one hit will be enough to knock someone out. That's really a

killer technique.

Dong! The impact was the same as being hit by a steel pipe. But she was able to hold back the pain and swing her knee right at Kamijou's hip.

His body swayed slightly before he pulled back his arm to guard his face from another fist that was launched to his face.

But unexpectedly,Kamijou's left and right hand that's defending doesn't take any impact.

Looking closely, Saflee takes back the right hand that's swung halfway and launch into

another attack.

(A feint?)

Crash! She swirled her body to gain enough centrifugal force and slammed a round house kick to Kamijou's unguarded left flank.

Kamijou gave a painful grunt before placing his left foot to the back, and pulled back his foot to give him enough pressure to make another hook to Saflee.

"Hmph!"

Saflee instinctively raised her left arm in front of her as to make a shield for the right arm that was about to come; because this punch, too, was certainly a one-hit KO fist that will determine the entire match.

Swoosh!

Her face was full with shock as the fist that was suppose to hook her face twisted amazingly mid-way and barely grazed her guard. Kamijou pulled back that arm abruptly and prepared another attack in her blind spot.

That's right.

A move that can beat an opponent can't be called a killer technique. A real killer technique is one

that makes enemies fear its name alone without even using it, one worthy of the title 'sure-kill'.

But the moment Saflee realised it, it's too late. In such a short distance, Saflee pulled a hand

back, meaning that he left the entire body unprotected, sold to the enemy.

In contrast, Kamijou doesn't have any unnecessary moves.

Kamijou isn't clenching his left hand. The open hand cuts an arc at an amazing speed and

smacks onto Saflee's ear. PA! The impact passes through the ear into the eardrum and the

three semicircular canals. Saflee's legs weaken as they lose their sense of balance.

"Ge...ku-Ah...!?"

Her senses are not far from losing. Saflee staggers a few steps to the back, and her arms swaying from side to side like a drunk. Kamijou wasn't someone to waste this opportunity. He crouched down and quickly dashed to the position under her arms.

His prepared left arm was bent outward; his elbow aimed at Saflee's unguarded stomach. He used the help of his right arm to push his elbow to increase the damage. Once everything was ready, he unleashed his strongest elbow strike he ever made since the beginning of this match.

"Gack!?"

Saflee's stomach acid must be moving in an awkward motion. She spewed some food she ate before the match while Kamijou's elbow was still at her gut. If this elbow was aimed a bit higher, it may have been able to stop her heart.

But Saflee wasn't finished yet.

While Kamijou didn't pull his hand back, Saflee's feet left the floor and wrapped Kamijou's left arm that was stuck to her. It was entwined like a vine around a tree-branch. Kamijou was too stunned by her effort that he didn't pull that arm back.

Snap!

There was no hesitation at all. Saflee disloacted Kamijou's left shoulder instantly by twisting both her legs at the correct angle. Kamijou squealed in pain as Saflee released the now useless arm and planted her feet on the floor.

Kamijou still effortlessly swung the dangling arm like a whip to slap Saflee. It hit it's target, but that light attack won't knock this young woman out. Instead, she swiped that away with her left elbow.

Saflee continued her combo. She placed her fists next to her abdomen and prepared to attempt to do a simultaneous thrust. Kamijou was still grunting in pain, but he had enough consciousness to cross both arms around his abdomen so it could shield him from an attack at this range.

But that's not what she's aiming for.

Saflee lashed out both arms at the same time. The simultaneous fist thrust into Kamijou's defenseless knees. The boy's eyes widened as a shocking pain reached his nerves. Hecouldn't keep up his balance and bent down.

Just as Kamijou's kneecap bends down, at the moment he's about to kneel down, Saflee's

right hand attacks again. It's not a fist, but a hammer-like elbow. Kamijou managed to see it, but

the limp and tired limbs are unable to accept the commands. The hard hit isn't aimed at the face

or the chest, but at Kamijou's chest.

DON!

Kamijou was still to escape this by slamming his right fist to her elbow. But by doing so, his middle and pinkie snapped. Saflee thinks of this moment as bad, and jumps backward to calculate another battle plan.

Kamijou tries to straightly kick the fleeing woman, but he only kicks the air as Saflee had already anticipated this attack.

Saflee did not want Kamijou anytime to breathe, but she herself knows well that it is reckless to attack rashly at him at Kamijou's current state of mind.

The boy took this chance to regain his composure. He reached for his arm that was dislocated and...

Crack!

…..Pushed it back to it's original position.

He did the same to both his broken fingers. His face was drenched with blood and pain, but it's better to feel this pain rather than having a useless limb in this intense battle; that was atleast his opinion.

A steady stalemate was once again present between the two.

Neither of the two had sustained any bleeding, with the exceptional of blood spewing from the mouth and internal bleeding in the ears. There were only bruises and swollen parts all around. Most of the wounds are internal and can't be seen by the naked eye.

These twos exhaustion has nearly reached it's limits. Anymore would just lead the to their own limbs self-destructing.

Pant! Pant!

Both were having hard and short breaths. It seems that even their lungs are just an instant away from bursting. But their strong gazes never left each others.

"...To think..." Kamijou paused because he felt some pain running through his thighs. "...that you'll also use cheap tricks..."

"I'm no amateur you know." She revealed a playful smile despite having a painful expression. "Before I became the person I am now, I joined lots of underground matches and learned a thing or two. Trust me when I say this, those guys have more way to cheat than you can ever imagine..."

Kamijou didn't respond to that. He just looked at Saflee one more time before checking the clock.

5 minutes remaining before it ends.

"Looks like we won't have enough time to drag this on."

"Yes...looks like this prolonged destruction will finally reach it's closing chapter." Saflee said so with a hint of grief in her tone. "...that's why I hope for you to pull it all out in this last parry."

"...Let me guess, you want an extravagant ending?" Saflee didn't answer, but Kamijou knew what she wanted to say by the childish grin and squinted eyes she's making. "...Fine."

Smack!

Kamijou bumped his own fists together creating a thunderous roar. His body was enveloped with a sense of power and dignity, even his expression has changed to be more calm and collective. The shadow of an expert martial artist was cast over him, as if that will protect him in this last few minutes.

"...Then I'm pulling out all the stops."

"Fine by me!"

Kamijou spat some spit and blood before walking to the center of the platform. Saflee nodded and followed suit.

It took a few seconds, but these two were now a footstep away from each other right in the center of the platform.

Stomp!

Both of them planted each of their right foot in between the others legs as a form of a leg-lock. Neither of them were injured by this, but what followed after was something really different.

Bang!

Both unleashed a strong jab to each others faces. They both were taken back by the force of their own fists, but the legs that were holding them together pulled them back up to their orginal position.

Once back, they set another punch again, this time twice as fast as the previous fist. A loud thick sound of fist+face was heard, but both held their heads at the exact same position, and their gazes were always locked on to each other.

WhaM!  
>Crash!<p>

Thud!

Three consecutive hits each rained down on the two at the same time; each of which came from one of the 8 limbs of either side. The problem is that it's hard to determine whether what they used as a weapon due to their speed.

Crash!

In the turmoil, Kamijou slammed his forehead into his opponent. It made her head jolt backwards, but she pulled it back just as fast as it was swung backwards. She quickly returned the blow by sending an uppercut to Kamijou's jaw. The boy gritted his teeth just in time, but because he placed too much in decreasing damage to his face, he was pummeled in the body with an array of nearly 10 attacks.

With a roar of pain, he twisted his body and thrust his hand right in the center of Saflee's face. He could feel the cartilage shattering beneath his fingers. But the two were still able to swing more blows to each other.

Bam!

SwoosH!

GacK!

Thud!

Smash!

Plack!

Uck!  
>Thud!<p>

Bam!

SwoosH!

GacK!

Thud!

Smash!

Plack!

Uck!  
>Thud!<p>

The two kept exchanging fists between each other in close range; gaining more speed each time their fists hit it's designated target. Their fists now are replaced by shadows of arms moving at light-speed. The aftereffects of their fists was at the point of making a fog on their opponents.

The floor itself vibrated as each fist sent by one another was no different from a miniaturized seismic quake. But the two never got more than a meters' distance because both of them anchor each other by the two legs that are intertwined.

But no matter how many times they get hit by each other, they never lower the speed of their tempo. As if they they are placing everything they've got in this battle.

**PART 2**

The atmosphere at the spectators seats also changed remarkably. When this match began, they were all cheering their lungs out for the competitor they were routing for. But now, silence ruled over them as the match was reaching it's climax.

No one said a word, no one blinked, no one even tried to breathe loudly as to not disrupt their attention from the epic battle currently erupting at the platform.

The battle wasn't as extravagant as what everyone sees in Chinese martial art movies, nor was it filled with the excitement of flashing powers of elements or someone flying which was the main attraction of Academy City. But the resolution and decisiveness of both their fists were able to captivate this group of 500 into never looking away from this battle.

"Tsuchimikado..." Kanzaki broke the silence in their group by calling the blonde boy sitting in front of her. "...How is this going to end?"

"...Hard to tell." He spoke quietly. "When this whole thing started, I thought Saflee had the advantage by superior techniques, but the battle flow went to Kami-yan's side once he started using my moves...but it changed once again when Saflee also used cheap blows and feints."

"So what you're trying to say is that Kami-yan and Saflee-neechan is actually on equal terms." Aogami who was sitting crossed armed next to him concluded what his friend had said.

"You can call it that. But the two are actually in different fields. Like two geniuses with different majors." Tsuchimikado started explaining once more.

"Kami-yan for one has the upper-hand of the more better build than hers. He's been through many battles until his body has turned into something more sustainable than human. So I can say it freely that Kami-yan can take hits better than most people. Not to mention his strong-will."

"But Saflee-neechan is still very dangerous. Her skills are a variety of techniques that came from different parts of the world. There were the double thrust in Karate, the enemy twist in Jujitsu, even the knee slamming in Muay Thai. Her fists are also harder than Kami-yans because she had proper training, unlike Kami-yan who never ever trains his moves."

Tsuchimikado paused once again after speaking so many words at once. All of the Necessarius' members nonchalantly listened to him and gave an understanding nod. Even some strangers in the back seat turned their heads to listen his analysis of the two brawlers.

"Then it's going to be one heck of a gamble. These two decide to end it all with a good-old stand off. So frustrating nyaaa." Aogami complained and swayed his arms in dismay.

"No..." Kanzaki said while looking intently Aogami.

"Touma will win...we know it."

**PART 3**

The exchanging of fist continued furiously inside the platform. Their speed did not decrease by a little since their first exchange. But some fists grazed each other even though none of them dodged at this distance. It must mean that they must be weak to a level that their own peripheral vission is starting to worsen.

But these two still recklessly swung their fists at each other.

These two won't stop their fists until the bell is rung.

This is fight where each of their pride is on the line.

Each one fighting for their one belief.

Saflee's belief is based around around pure destruction, pure as in not involving or bringing anything unnecessary when destroying something, like collateral damage, and the exhilaration that comes from it. She entered the tournament to prove that those with special abilities aren't the ones to set the standards and was willing to get the help no matter what.

That is why she must defeat Kamijou so that she can prove that she is above Academy City.

Kamijou's belief is to protect everyone he can. Kamijou is the type that acts before he thinks. He can never just sit around upon seeing someone in a pinch and will go to great lengths to protect or help the person. This he does at great risk to himself, which typically results in him being hospitalized for several days after each confrontation.

That is why he must defeat Saflee so that he is capable of bringing happiness to everyone.

Ting! Ting!Ting!Ting!Ting!Ting!Ting!Ting!

And the artificial bell was rung.

Both competitors stopped their fists and each took a step back. Saflee Opendays immediately sat on the floor and took a deep breath. As for Kamijou, he placed his hands on his hips and stared at the skies above.

"Since this battle was ended without a victor, we would like everyone to mail in your votes on who will win." Haruno, who has been absent this entire time, began his announcements once more.

Saflee looked at the spectators stands and saw that everyone brought up their phones and started to mailing the Tokiwadai committee.

"No regrets right?" Kamijou called Saflee as she was sitting. "No hard feeling if either one of us loses right?"

Saflee didn't answer right away. She gave Kamijou a solemn expression and peacefully closed her eyes. In a few seconds, she opened them again and looked straight at the beaten up Kamijou.

"Yeah...but you're paying for the tempura if you lose."

"But if I win, buy me a carton of eggs. The one free-loading in my house just finished my last batch two days ago."

Then there was laughter.

The two figures battling out to their deaths was now a thing of the past. These two are now changing laughter and joy as if they were life-long friends.

But that's just how these two are.

"And now we've got everyone's votes!" Haruno shouted through his mike. Kamijou and Saflee abruptly went quite and held their breathes to anticipate the upcoming votes.

"Saflee Opendays..." He dragged his voice in an exaggerated fashion.

"...3,467 votes!"

Roooooooooooooarrr!

A maelstorm of cheering came once again from the distant crowd. A smile went across Saflee's face as she can see the signs of victory nearing.

"And Kamijou Touma..."

Everyone went quiet once more. This score will determine who will go forward and who will lose. Kamijou Touma found it hard to swallow his saliva at a time like this; maybe a person like him fears defeat the most.

"...3 thousand..."

Haruno dragged it on forward, giving more agitation to Kamijou.

"...570!"

Rooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOar!

A more louder roar than Saflee's was heard. Drinks, foods, and hats flew in the air at the stands. Everyone was congratulating Kamijou on his success.

Kamijou himself was nearly crying with joy. But he only smiled widely and swung one arm in the air. He then went to look at Saflee Opendays,the one he had just beaten by a hundred points or so.

The young woman's face was filled with shock for moment, but her mouth then formed a warm smile. Saflee gave Kamijou Touma a thumbs-up and her official wink.

…...Then she collapsed on the floor.

Kamijou didn't help her up immediately. He knew well that she just needed some sleep after a hard battle. He'll be the one to help her up later anyway. And then they will...

"If your already done, stop hogging the arena. Other people's got to use it too you know."

**PART 4**

Kamijou was caught by surprise. A tall figure suddenly was standing behind him and was talking with a terrifying voice. Terrifying enough to make Kamijou's blood run cold. The boy quickly leaped forward and looked back at who it was.

A red gi and dirty blonde hair.

"Kakine Teitoku."

"Right." The boy who was also the city's number 2 spoke with the same terrifying tone. "Now we know each other, so get off now. It's my turn to fight."

Kamijou was a loss at words. He didn't have time to savour his moment of victory, and he's being chased by some guy he barely knows. Even if it's a person such as him, he can't ignore it.

"Oh, take this one with you. She's ruining the floor." Kakine grabbed Saflee by the hair and threw her towards Kamijou with enormous arm-strength.

Kamijou caught her, but he slid on the floor because the force was too strong. Once he was able to brake, he stared at the young woman in his arms. He immediately looked back at Kakine.

That was the last straw.

"Why you!?"

Kamijou was going to go strike Kakine, but his shoulder was held by a very large firm hand. He looked back at who it was and found someone familiar.

"Knight Leader?"

It was Knight Leader.

The captain and leader of the Knights of England, one of the three organizations in charge of Britain's magical affairs along with the Royal Family and Necessarius, is now stopping Kamijou from doing reckless acts.

He wore green cargo pants and a light yellow flak jacket. He also had glasses with no lens giving him a more intelligent look and his normally well-kept hair was turned into an exaggerated hairstyle consisting of a large forelock of blond hair. The glasses are not necessary for him to see, and appear to be purely cosmetic.

"Leave that for later. Right now, we are having a match. So may I ask you to please leave the premises." Knight leader looked at the boy with knowing eyes and reprimanded that he should leave.

"But-!"

"Don't worry...I'll defeat him in your stead." Knight leader stated as he swung a steel metal pipe from behind him. It was a lot different from the swords he normally wields, but it was still glowing with an aura of power and significance.

"Grrrrr..."

Kamijou was struck with a conundrum of duty versus wanted to beat Kakine, but he had to leave due to obligation and rules of the tournament. But he looked at the one in his arms.

(I wouldn't stand a chance now...and I need to bring Saflee to the infirmary fast.)

His decision was then made. He nodded to Knight Leader and then ran back to the shrine with Saflee in his arms.

"And now that these two are already here...Knight Leader Vs Kakine Teitoku..." Haruno started announcing again, but Kamijou was too distracted in running than to listen to him.

Kamijou himself was also very tired.

There was no severe bleeding, but he's as beaten as the one he's holding. His legs are on the verge tearing apart, the kneecaps smashed by Saflee were aching, even his spine feels like jelly. But he must force himself for a little longer.

The boy finally reached the shrine. He walked in to it and found a medical team right away. They were on stand-by in the shrine in case something like this were to happen. They opened up a stretcher and confirmed Kamijou that they were going to transport her to the infirmary on the second floor.

After Kamijou left Saflee in good hands, he heard the voice of Haruno announcing the beginning of the fight. Kamijou quickly denied the first-aid from the medical team and ran back to witness the fight between those two monsters.

He didn't take that many turns, so it only took him a few seconds to meet up with Accelerator and Miska who were at the competitor's viewing stand. Kamijou approached the rails and looked at the platform in the center of the lake.

"6...7...8..."

(What? Why is Haruno-san counting already? Didn't he just announce the beginning!?)

Kamijou quickly moved his eyes to the bodies of the fighters. Kakine was leisurely picking his ears with his pinkie while whistling a tune Kamijou couldn't hear. And as for Knight Leader...

He was on the ground.

His clothes were completely torn as if they were left in a shredder, blood soaked his entire body, his pupils dialated marking that he already lost his consciousness, and and limbs sprawled apart. His steel pipe was no where to be found at first, but Kamijou soon found it jammed into Knight Leader's abdomen as if Kakine was trying to pin him to the wooden floor.

(All that happened in the 3 second gap I was gone?...)

Kamijou was struck by fear.

As long as he can remember, he had faced many incredibly indestructible people. People whose powers were as if came from a story book or a one-shot manga. And Knight Leader was one of them.

As a knight, he is a skilled swordsman who fights wielding his sword. When he had the Blessing of Archangel Michael that was given by the Original Curtana, the Knight Leader shown great skills and was capable of defeating Kanzaki Kaori with absurd ease, not even needing to draw his own sword: he was capable of moving at speeds even the Saint can't match; managed to capture the 'Nanasen' (Seven Flash) steel wires with one hand, scrunch it up into a steel ball then thrown it back as an attack against Kanzaki; and managed to stop Kanzaki's 'Yuisen' (Single Flash) attack that was said to be capable of even harming Christian Archangels with only the other hand.

He was truly a figure of strength.

(But why is he reduced to this?)

Kamijou's mind is filled by only one question. HE tried to find out what it was and stared intently at the platform. He stared at it for a period of time until Kakine's gaze was looking at his.

That was a big mistake.

Swooosh!

A gust of wind past through Kamijou, and figure of the number 2 was standing on the rails right infront of him. It was like teleportation, the warping of the law of physics itself. Kamijou instinctively took a step back because there was an ominous presence enveloping Kakine.

The two boys looked into each other's eyes. Kamijou's form reflecting in Kakine's pupils, and Kakine's form reflecting in Kamijou's pupils. It was as if these two were seizing each other up.

" I see." Kakine started speaking. "Accelerator got beat twice by chicken-shit like you."

"...So? Got a problem with that?" Kamijou didn't feel comfortable having a conversation with this person. It's as if he doesn't see Kamijou as a human being—not that Kamijou sees him as one.

"Cocky bastard are you? I don't mind the attitude, but could you lighten up a bit. I'm not trying to kill you yet, so it's better that we're on safe grounds." Those were words coming from a guy who nearly murdered a British knight.

"Say whatever you want, I'll meet you in the last round to return it with interest." Kamijou said his word of challenge.

"Really?" Kakine mockingly smiled at him as his eyes surveyed the other competitors watching their conversation. There was still a nifty amount of strong individuals present despite 3 that had already been taken down. "Ya think that you'll beat all these bastards and fight me at the top?"

"I don't know if you have a superiority complex or if you were raised to be that way," Kamijou showed his clench right fist at the number 2, "But I'm sure that I won't lose to anyone until I kill that twisted illusion of yours."

This was the first time in this conversation that Kakine showed signs of shock. He knew better than anyone else how strong he is, so why is this level 0 not afraid of what he's packing?

Kakine turned his gaze to Accelerator. Unexpectedly, the Albino was quietly paying attention to the twos conversation. Kakine moved his lips to utter some words, and disappeared the same way he did before.

"...What did he say?" Kamijou asked Accelerator.

"You really want to know?" Kamijou nodded. Accelerator just sighed and scratched his head. "He said..."

**PART 5**

Saflee Openday's was gaining consciousness.

Her eyes slowly open to see the fluorescent light mounted on the ceiling. She tried her best to move her aching body, but the blanket covering made this effort twice as hard as it's supposed to.

After finally removing the blanket, she got up in a sitting position and looked around. It was like any hospital room you can find anywhere around the world. Everything was clean, steralised, and solely based on the color white. The only difference should be that there was a really large window on one side of the wall for the injured to see the match.

Saflee could see four other people present in this room.

One was Shirai Kuroko. She had a bandages wrapped around her foot and heel. Looks as though her tow that was snapped was already fixed by the doctors here. Other than that, she only had plasters and gauze at several places underneath her clothes. It also looks like she found some hairbands to tie her original pig-tails.

The bed next to her was occupied by Cendrillon. Saflee couldn't see her so well though because she was hiding herself under the blanket like a turtle. Saflee swore she hear Cendrillon mumble under her breath "I can't be Kamijou-sama's wife anymore".

She turned her eyes to the opposite direction and found a frog-faced doctor looking through his files with a nurse bringing some more for him. Maybe she took some time to examine his face, because he turned to look at her as if he felt he was being watched.

"Ah, Saflee! How are you doing?" HE spoke her language fluently, catching her off-guard. She quickly nodded in response, implying that she feels better.

"Good, I just injected you with a syrum I had just invented some time ago. It's designed to lessen bruises, restore fatigue, and reduce swelling. It could be a miracle medicine, who knows?" The frog-faced doctor gave her a smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

Then she heard a door sliding.

She turned to her right to see someone pulling the sliding door that was close to her bed. She examined the person coming in right away and recognized his torn black gi and spiky black hair in an instant.

"Touma, hey!" She waved at him, and he waved back.

"How are your wounds healing?" He asked with full concern.

"Doing well right now. My healing skills are of legendary level! No offense doc, your medicine also had a major part in it."

"None taken." the doctor said that and continued his paperwork. He left a syringe next to his table and grabbed a pen to make some notes.

Kamijou walked to the table and took the syringe. This may have been what the doctor wanted. He's been seeing this doctor as long as he can remember, so he's got a good idea what he's thinking.

Kamijou walked to the bed that was closest to the window and sat on it. He looked at the needle of the syringe for a second and tapped it with his index finger. After a thorough examination of the syringe, he injected it in his right arm.

A low grunt was made as the fluid traveled through his body, but he was patient and looked out the window. There was another battle about to begin.

**There wraps another chapter hope you guys like it. I had to put it short this week because I have an AP biology test tomorrow and my mid-terms on Wednesday. Not to mention Military on Thursday. There's als oa high possiblity that I won't update next week's chapter but please be patient. I would thank all of you till now who's been giving me support. I hope you stick to the end. I may suck at statistics, but this will end in 8 chapters or so. Hope to see you soon. Kevslave signing out.**

**P.S. I'm still waiting for fanarts! Hahahahahhahahah! **


	21. Notice

**Sorry guys for not updating at all. Feel free to flame me all you want because a writer who says he writes something and won't is a piece-of-shit. So incinerate me with your words people!(Always wanted to say that).**

**Well, I opened my eyes once I received this from Cnguy21:**

_**Btw you really should do an author's note about the reason as to why you haven't updated Sports Day for a while. You owe your readers that much, I'm sure some of them may be a little angry. Btw NT6 is nearly out so make sure to look at its cover if you haven't already. **_

**Sigh...I know. I expected to do it a bit sooner, but there were complications. I had exams and tests, it's getting harder too because I just entered the AP program in Biology, and economics next year. Another reason is that I'm going to get my own book published in Thailand. It's not a 100% chance, but it's better that I take the shot instead of regretting it later. And another is that Sports day to me, after a revision, seems too amateurish. I decided to put it as a side project as I think of a more new, more intriguing TAMNI fic. Surprised that I'm still a TAMNI writer? Don't be. I love the series, and I respect it's writer. I went to Kinokuniya the other day and nearly bowed to the shelf that held all the TAMNI books, plus there was a TAMNI movie promotion in one of the NT 5! **

**Warning: I'm not dumping Sportsday, I just don't know how to continue it because I turned this fic into a strange direction too soon. Kazuma has a knack for placing actions at the right place and time, and as expected, I don't. So as for all of you: please visit my profile to vote for the next TAMNI fic. Well, this is Kevslave signing out. I hope you all a Merry Christamn(two days ago already) and a Happy New Year(two days in the future)!**

**Oh yeah! Poll closes at midnight New year, Thailand time!**


End file.
